Una mujer en el camino
by norhu
Summary: Una visión alternativa de la historia de House y Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

1

La timba de póquer se había prolongado hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Gregory House se levantó y dejó que sus pies lo arrastrasen hasta la puerta de la caseta. Con quinientos dólares menos en el bolsillo y una borrachera de campeonato, salió al exterior. La feria comenzaba a apagar sus luces pero él aún no quería volver a casa.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. Había conducido más de cincuenta kilómetros para ir a una feria de pueblo a la que ni los pueblerinos querían asistir.

Los feriantes recogían sus bártulos, las casetas de tiro echaban el candado y la música se apagaba. Durante un momento, se sintió completamente desorientado. No recordaba dónde había dejado el coche. Ni siquiera era capaz de localizar el norte. La desorientación dio paso a un fuerte mareo y, en cuestión de segundos, se encontró doblado sobre sí mismo, vomitando todo lo que había bebido en las últimas horas.

-¡Tengo que dormir aquí adentro, canalla!-dijo una voz desde alguna parte.

Una nueva arcada le hizo doblarse otra vez. Sintió como su abdomen se contraía dolorosamente. Ya no había nada más que expulsar.

-¡Lárgate a otra parte!

Cuando por fin pudo alzar la cabeza, comprendió que se estaba apoyando en una especie de carpa roja. Alejándose unos pasos pudo distinguir un rótulo borroso. DORA ADIVINADORA.

-Ya me largo, Dora -dijo añadiendo un ligero tono de mofa al nombre de la mujer.  
>-Acabas de vomitar en la puerta de mi tienda y tengo que dormir ahí-insistió enfurruñada la mujer.<br>-Estoy borracho, arruinado y no sé dónde cojones tengo el coche. Me importa una mierda donde duermas "Dora". Eres una gitana de feria. Te ganas la vida con esta basura. Deberías estar acostumbrada.  
>-Una mujer va a cambiar tu vida en breve-dijo de repente la gitana.<br>-Tu madre, Nora la chupadora. Creo que me espera en aquella esquina.  
>-Dame treinta dólares y sabrás el resto.<br>-Lo siento, no me interesa.  
>-¿Tu vida va a dar un giro de 180 grados y no te importa? ¿No quieres saber cómo, cuándo, quién?<br>-Lo siento, Flora. La única mujer que puede cambiar mi vida es mi madre, construyendo una máquina del tiempo y poniéndose un DIU. Y ahora déjame en paz-girando sobre sus talones empezó a alejarse de la tienda.  
>-Págame algo por haber vomitado en mi puerta.<br>-Vete a la mierda.  
>-Compénsame o te arrepentirás.<br>-Te enviaré un cheque a tu chabola en Truñolandia.  
>-Te lo advierto. Dame lo que me debes o te aseguro que volverás arrastrándote.<br>-Si aún tuvieses dientes para morder, te daría ésta, vieja-dijo dándose la vuelta y agarrándose la entrepierna.

Empezaba a adentrarse en la explanada que había tras la tienda de Dora, cuando la escuchó chillar.

-Yo te maldigo, ahora y hasta el fin de tus días. Lo que podría haber sido un jardín de rosas, que se convierta en un zarzal de espinas.  
>-¿Tu madre se llamaba Cora, no? Dale recuerdos.<p>

Wilson ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abrió de golpe.

-¿De dónde has sacado las llaves esta vez?-preguntó sin molestarse en levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.  
>-¿Quién dice que he abierto con unas llaves?<br>-House, son las seis de la mañana, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir la mona a tu casa?  
>-No tengo dinero y me he quedado sin gasolina.<br>-¿Quieres decir que el coche te ha dejado tirado justo delante de mi casa? Vaya coincidencia.  
>-En River Park.<br>-Pero eso está a más de tres kilómetros. ¿Has venido andando?  
>-Cojeando. Me voy a dormir.<br>-¡En mi cama no!  
>-Estás leyendo a las seis de la mañana. Eso quiere decir que no puedes dormir. Deja las camas para aquellos que pueden sacarle algún tipo de provecho.<br>-Desde luego, dormir es el único provecho que tú puedes sacarle a una cama.  
>-Que bajo, Jimmy boy, que bajo-dijo intentando disimular la sonrisa tras una mueca.<p>

Estaba a punto de dejarse caer en la cama de Wilson cuando lo escuchó hablar desde el salón.

-Gale está planeando mandarte a Europa.

Inmediatamente, House asomó la cabeza por la puerta del pasillo.

-¿Me paga unas vacaciones?  
>-No sabe como librarse de ti así que te manda a dar conferencias.<br>-Eso lo veremos…¿Cuándo tiene pensado ejecutar la sentencia?  
>-No es oficial pero probablemente el mes que viene.<br>-¿Y si me niego?  
>-Es el director. No puedes negarte.<br>-No puedo abandonar mi departamento.  
>-Tienes cuatro personas competentes capaces de hacerse cargo del departamento mientras estás fuera.<br>-¿Qué lees?-preguntó fijándose en el libro que el oncólogo sostenía entre sus manos.  
>-Rio de Sombras.<br>-Suena a culebrón.  
>-Érika Sanders lo estaba leyendo antes de que le dijésemos que le quedaban unos días de vida. Ahora casi no puede ni abrir los ojos debido a la sedación. Me ha pedido que lo lea y le cuente el final.<br>-¿Te sientes culpable por haberla diagnosticado tarde y te lees sus cuentos de hadas?  
>-Tú la diagnosticaste tarde, idiota.<br>-El diagnóstico era cáncer. Antes y después de que yo hallase la solución. Estaba condenada de todas maneras.  
>-Si hubieses tardado dos días menos, le podríamos haber dado unas semanas más de vida.<br>-¿Unas semanas para leer Río de Sombras?-preguntó House en tono casi burlón.  
>-Por ejemplo. Y para despedirse de sus seres queridos. Y para dejar algunas cosas en orden. Cuando te dan un puñado de días, sólo te da tiempo de sentir compasión por ti mismo.<br>-Me voy a dormir. Tus pacientes moribundos te vuelven muy pesado y yo siempre pago las consecuencias. Hasta mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Su oficina estaba vacía. Taub y Foreman estaban en el laboratorio perdiendo el tiempo, Chase había pedido la baja y Masters se encontraba en algún lugar del hospital intentando probar que la última teoría absurda de House era falsa. Por supuesto que lo era. Sólo había querido quitársela de encima.

Llegaba tarde. Más que de costumbre. Había dormido la mona en la cama de Wilson y cuando se había despertado había asaltado la nevera del oncólogo. Hacía horas que éste se había marchado a trabajar.

House no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Había diagnosticado a su último paciente hacía un par de días y como se trataba de un caso claro de hipocondría estaba dispuesto a torturarlo al menos unas horas más. Y ya de paso a su equipo. Sabía que estaban malgastando los recursos del hospital, pero eso era algo que tendría que justificar Gale y no él.

Decidió hacerle una visita al director para matar el tiempo. Recorrió los pasillos y, al llegar a la clínica, ignoró a una enfermera que le llamaba con una carpeta en la mano. La sala de espera estaba atestada y claramente necesitaban refuerzos. De un empujón abrió la puerta de cristal del despacho. "Collin Gale, decano de medicina" rezaba el cartel de letras negras.

-¿A Europa? ¿En serio? Tío si quieres librarte de mí, al menos mándame al Caribe. No quiero congelarme en Finlandia.  
>-No vas a ir a Finlandia, al menos esta vez.<br>-¿Ésta vez?-dijo haciendo una mueca infantil de claro reproche-Pero papá, ¿es que va a haber más veces?  
>-No lo sé aún. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo que hacer varias llamadas importantes.<br>-Necesito hacerle otra batería de pruebas a mi paciente.  
>-Si eso significa que vas a irte de mi despacho, adelante.<p>

Con una mirada de satisfacción, House abandonó el despacho de Gale. No tenía demasiadas ganas de seguir fastidiándole, así que se conformó con saber que tenía el visto bueno para seguir haciéndole la puñeta a su paciente.

Pensó en hacerle una visita a Wilson pero, sin saber por qué, acabó en la puerta de la habitación de Érika Sanders. Tras dudarlo unos segundos, decidió entrar. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras. La paciente estaba dormida, tapada hasta la barbilla por las sábanas.

Era una mujer rubia, guapa, de menos de treinta años. House pensó que lo correcto sería sentirse conmovido por su situación y desear haberla conocido en otras circunstancias pero no era capaz de sentir ninguna de esas emociones.

-¿Doctor House?-preguntó la joven mujer entornando los ojos.  
>-Vaya, con el chute de morfina que te han dado creí que no serías capaz de reconocerme.<br>-Me pusieron la última dosis hace horas. Soy capaz de pensar con claridad.  
>-¿Te duele? Yo mismo puedo ajustarte…<br>-Me empieza a doler, pero aún puedo aguantarlo. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo mientras aún sea capaz de razonar?

Lo que menos le apetecía era quedarse a pasar el rato con una moribunda, pero sabía que ni siquiera él podía negarse a algo así. Érika estaba completamente sola. Lo había estado en todo momento y lo más probable es que muriese sola. Tenía que quedarse.  
>Cogió una silla y la acercó a la cama.<p>

-Y bien Érika, ¿qué se siente sabiendo que ha llegado el final? ¿Cansancio, terror, angustia, alivio?  
>-Siento que el final no ha llegado en su momento adecuado.<br>-Nunca llega en su momento adecuado.  
>-Me gustaría tener un año más, para poder atar todos los cabos que dejo sueltos.<br>-¿Un año? Pues sí que has dejado cabos sin atar, sí.  
>-Los grandes errores no se solucionan en unas horas.<br>-Eres casi una cría. Tus pecados no pueden ser tan grandes.  
>-Estoy sola. Supongo que no se te habrá escapado. Mis pecados han sido lo suficientemente grandes como para hacerme llegar a esto. Me estoy muriendo y la única persona que está a mi lado es un médico amargado al que ni siquiera le importo. Yo me moriré en unos días y tú me olvidarás en unas horas. Los demás me olvidaron hace mucho.<br>-¿Qué quieres hacer?  
>-Dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.<br>-Sabes que eso no es posible, así que ahora es cuando me pides que le pida perdón a tu abuelita por haber olvidado todos sus cumpleaños o que le devuelva a tu mejor amiga de la infancia esa colección de cromos que le robaste y que le supuso varias sesiones de terapia con el psicólogo infantil.  
>-No, que intentes arreglar lo que yo arruiné en su momento no tendría ningún valor ni ningún sentido.<br>-¿Entonces, qué quieres de mí?  
>-Sólo que me escuches.<br>-¿Quieres contarme de qué te arrepientes?  
>-No. Sólo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de cosas y que si tuviese tiempo intentaría hacer algo para compensar el daño que he hecho.<br>-Una vez hecho el daño, no hay nada que pueda compensarlo, créeme.  
>-Sí que lo hay, créeme. Sólo quiero que mis errores sirvan de algo.<br>-Y se supone que yo tengo que…  
>-Hacer lo que yo no hice en su momento.<br>-O sea que tu último deseo es que me reconcilie con alguien, que deshaga lo que hice mal o que intente compensarle por los daños causados…  
>-Sí.<br>-¿Y qué significado le dará eso a tu muerte?  
>-Eso le dará un significado a mi vida.<br>-¿Tan mal te sientes por lo que hiciste que recurres a un desconocido para intentar compensar las fuerzas del bien y del mal en este mundo?  
>-Sí.<br>-Bueno, he fastidiado a mucha gente. No será difícil cumplir con tu última voluntad.  
>-Pero tiene que ser algo realmente importante. Y lo tienes que hacer de corazón.<br>-Eso no puedo prometértelo.  
>-Tómate el tiempo que necesites.<br>-¿Vas a ponerme un cronómetro o algo así que controles desde el más allá?  
>- Sabes que la fecha límite es el día de tu muerte.<br>-Entonces tengo tiempo de sobra.  
>-Eso nunca se sabe.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

3

-¡House!  
>-No me jodas.<br>-¡Detente!  
>-Me detengo porque soy un minusválido y de todas maneras vas a pillarme.<br>-¿Dónde has estado todos estos días?  
>-De vacaciones.<br>-¿De vacaciones? Las vacaciones las asigno yo, como director médico y administrativo jefe.  
>-Pues a mí llevas sin asignármelas más de un año.<br>-Eres jefe de departamento. Sabes que es uno de los inconvenientes.  
>-Mira Gale, esto no nos va a llevar a ningún sitio. Me vas a regañar, me va a dar igual y al final vas a pagarme las vacaciones de todas formas.<br>-No voy a pagártelas y pienso abrirte un expediente.  
>-Como quieras. ¿Puedo irme a desayunar ahora papi?<p>

House irrumpió en la cafetería, localizó a su único amigo y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó Wilson.  
>-Joder, ¿tú también? De vacaciones.<br>-Imposible. Estás en números rojos. Probablemente hayas estado encerrado en tu apartamento, bebiéndote hasta el agua de los jarrones y haciendo como que tocas el piano.  
>-¿Haciendo como que toco? -preguntó House claramente ofendido.<br>-Has estado fuera cinco días. A tu equipo se le ha muerto un paciente.  
>-No me extraña.<br>-La familia te ha demandado.  
>-Al final voy a hacerme amigo del juez, ya verás. Y hablando de muertes. ¿Qué ha pasado con Érika Sanders?<br>-¿Qué más te da?  
>-Simple curiosidad.<br>-No era cáncer.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Fallaste en el diagnóstico.  
>-Imposible, todo indicaba…<br>-Todo no. Era benigno.  
>-¿Y cómo está?<br>-Pues una vez recuperada de las sobredosis de morfina que le administramos los últimos días, está bien. Ayer le dieron el alta.  
>-¡Joder!<br>-¿No te alegras?  
>-Esa idiota me ha costado el sueldo de cinco días de trabajo. Y un expediente.<br>-¿Qué quieres decir?  
>-Me hizo prometerle una chorrada antes de morir.<br>-Dime qué y acabamos antes. Tengo trabajo.  
>-Que intentaría compensar a alguien por un daño hecho en el pasado.<br>-¿Alguien a quien ella hubiese hecho daño?  
>-No imbécil, alguien a quien yo hubiese hecho daño. Su último deseo era equilibrar el karma mundial haciendo una buena acción y claro, cuando la estás palmando es más fácil colgarle el marrón a otro.<br>-¿Y te lo colgó a ti?-dijo Wilson intentando aguantar la risa-¿Te hizo prometer que harías el bien ya que ella sería incapaz de hacerlo? Qué bueno House, qué bueno…  
>-Ríete lo que quieras. No se ha muerto, así que no tengo que cumplir nada.<p>

Sin decir más se levantó y se alejó.

-¡Esta noche me paso por tu apartamento, Madre Teresa del Princeton!-gritó Wilson sin poder contener ya las carcajadas.

Llevaba horas tumbado en el sofá dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Wilson no había aparecido. Por una parte, era un alivio. No tendría que escucharle. Pero por otro sentía que necesitaba un pequeño empujón para hacer…algo. Y sabía que Wilson, con toda su pesadez, era la persona adecuada.

Hacía tiempo que había decidido que necesitaba darle un cambio a su vida. Pero no sabía qué quería o necesitaba. Su trabajo ya no era suficiente. Había un vacío que, desgraciadamente, no sabía cómo llenar. Y eso era lo más frustrante.

Había pensado en irse a trabajar a otro sitio, conocer nueva gente… pero sabía que, al final, todo volvería al punto de partida. Sus habilidades sociales serían igual de nulas aquí y a 9000 kilómetros de distancia.

Se había planteado casarse, sólo por verle la cara a Wilson. No sería difícil encontrar a una buscona que quisiese contraer matrimonio con un médico famoso. También había planeado alquilar un nuevo mejor amigo sólo para hacerle sentir inseguro. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que todo eso no eran más que estúpidas bromas. Necesitaba un cambio real y necesitaba tomárselo en serio. Algo que lo sacase de la rutina y a la vez le diese un nuevo sentido a todo.

Wilson entró sin llamar. La puerta estaba abierta. Se sentó en la mesita de café que había en frente del sofá y esperó a que House hablase.

-Quiero hacer algo con mi vida-dijo House sin mirarle mientras se rascaba el entrecejo.  
>-¿Te parece poco lo que ya haces? Salvas vidas, tienes una carrera…<br>-No se trata de eso. Quiero hacer algo diferente. Pero no hay nada que me llame la atención.  
>-No tienes motivaciones…vaya, eso es un problema.<br>-Me fastidia no tener metas. Por ejemplo, si me hiciese ilusión dar la vuelta al mundo en una barca hinchable, lo haría. O si estuviese enamorado de alguna artista de cine me iría a Hollywood a acosarla. O si quisiese matar osos en Siberia…  
>-Ya ya ya. Quizá tu gran pasión sea lo que llevas años haciendo. Por eso no encuentras nada más.<br>-Ha dejado de ser pasión-dijo el diagnosticador mirando a su amigo por primera vez.  
>-Entiendo…<br>-Qué listo eres.  
>-Siempre podrías intentar socializar más. Nueva gente, nuevas ideas, nuevos proyectos.<br>-No se me da bien socializar.  
>-Quizá cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Érika no sea un mal comienzo.<br>-No pienso cumplir nada. Me tomó el pelo.  
>-¿Cómo que te tomó el pelo? Ella también creía que iba a morirse.<br>-Lo que sea. Pero ya no tengo que hacer nada. La cuestión era darle un sentido a su muerte… o a su vida, no recuerdo que carajo dijo. No se ha muerto, por lo que es absurdo darle sentido a su muerte. Y, puesto que vive, ella misma puede encargarse de darle sentido a su vida.  
>- House, no se trata de ella. Se trata de ti. Esto te ha hecho replantearte cosas.<br>-De eso nada.  
>-Has estado varios días desaparecido, comiéndote la cabeza. Y ahora estás aquí, en tu casa, sabiéndote libre de la promesa y aún así sigues cavilando.<br>-Esto ya no tiene nada que ver con Érika. Son paranoias personales.  
>-Lo sé, pero una cosa ha llevado a la otra, ¿me equivoco?<br>-No.  
>-¿A quién quieres pedirle perdón?<br>-Ese es el problema. No lo sé.  
>-Vamos, seguro que hay gente a la que…<br>-Pues claro que hay gente. Muchísma gente. Como si no me conocieras. El problema es quién.  
>-¿O sea que estás de bajón porque no sabes a quien elegir?<br>-Más o menos.  
>-Pues si que has debido fastidiar a gente.<br>-Más de la que tu piensas-dijo House con una media sonrisa y un guiño.  
>-Bueno pues escoge a alguien al azar y ya está.<br>-La cuestión es que ya no tengo que hacer esto.  
>-La cuestión es que quieres hacerlo. Necesitas hacerlo desde hace tiempo. Érika sólo te ha abierto la puerta.<br>-Sería más fácil si hubiese muerto.  
>-Así no podrías faltar a tu palabra, ¿verdad?<br>-Más o menos.  
>-Hazlo y punto. Escoge a alguien. Pídele perdón. Haz algo por compensar el pasado y se acabó.<br>-Eso no cambiará nada.  
>-Puede que lo cambie todo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

4

Masters se frotó los ojos, desconcertada. Algo la había despertado y no sabía qué era. Miró el despertador. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la hicieron ponerse alerta.

Se acurrucó entre las sábanas y decidió esperar a que el vándalo se marchase. Siempre había sido asustadiza y sabía que no podría dormir más esa noche.

-¡Masters!-gritó una voz conocida desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tras el susto inicial, comprendió, con gran alivio y fastidio al mismo tiempo, que se trataba de su jefe.

Lo mejor sería abrir o sabía perfectamente que echaría la puerta abajo a bastonazos.

-¿Qué quieres House?  
>-Sabía que usarías un pijama así. Bueno en realidad es más ridículo de lo que esperaba.<br>-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?  
>-Nop. En realidad vengo a pedirte consejo. Que de hecho es lo que te pasas haciendo todo el día, así que es tu especialidad. Bueno, realmente no aconsejas, sermoneas…<br>-Si vienes a pedirme un favor creo que no le estás dando el mejor enfoque, pero ya que no voy a ser capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, creo que te escucharé, porque esto promete ser divertido.

House entró en la casa sin esperar a que lo invitase formalmente. Buscó el salón y se sentó en el sillón más cómodo.

-Tengo que hacer algo por alguien a quien haya perjudicado, a parte de pedir perdón y toda esa parafernalia y no sé a quien escoger-dijo el médico sin más preámbulos.  
>-Supongo que ya habrás reducido tu lista a unos pocos candidatos.<br>-En efecto. En primer lugar he eliminado a todos aquellos a los que he perjudicado de manera realmente importante.  
>-¿Por qué? No sé qué te motiva a hacer esto pero sería mucho más significativo que…<br>-No tengo intención de complicarme la vida. Todos aquellos que me han amenazado de muerte o que han intentado romperme algún hueso quedan descartados.  
>-O sea que en primer lugar eliminas a la gente que te odia. ¿A quién eliminas en segundo lugar?<br>-A los hombres.  
>-¿Eso tiene alguna motivación sexista o sexual?<br>-No.  
>¿Entonces…?<br>-Wilson es un hombre y no quiero que tenga ninguna posibilidad en esto porque sé que está deseando ser el elegido.  
>-Es tu mejor amigo. Si alguna vez le has hecho daño…<br>-Le debo mucha pasta. Una de las formas de compensárselo todo sería devolviéndosela.  
>-Estoy segura de que le debes disculpas por asuntos que no tienen que ver con el dinero.<br>-No pienso darle esa satisfacción.  
>-Vale. Entonces la lista queda reducida a mujeres a las que hayas hecho un daño no demasiado grande.<br>-No. Queda reducida a mujeres a las que haya hecho un daño no demasiado grande y que estén buenas.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Lo que oyes.  
>-¿Quieres decir que una mujer poco agraciada…?<br>-No pienso perder el tiempo con una fea. Si a parte de hacer el bien mojo, pues mejor que mejor.  
>-No lo puedo creer. Al final intentas sacar provecho de cualquier situación.<br>-No quiero que me sermonees, sólo que me ayudes a elegir a una.  
>-Pues abrevia porque esto ya no me gusta y quiero volver a la cama.<br>-Camila Boots. Mi primera novia. Me obligó a comprar un anillo caro para pedirle matrimonio. Meses antes me había dejado tirarle unas fotos "comprometedoras". Vendí copias a cinco dólares en el instituto para pagar lo que me había costado la joya.  
>-¿Fotos de ella desnuda?<br>-Ajá. Estaba bastante bien. Me las quitaron de las manos. Fue un buen negocio.  
>-¿Y qué hizo ella?<br>-Sesiones de psicólogo.  
>-¿Te dejó?<br>-Sí. Después de que su hermano me patease el culo unos cuantos cientos de veces. El hermano murió hace unos años, así que aún podría intentar disculparme.  
>-¿Cuántas candidatas tienes?<br>-Cuatro.  
>-¿La segunda?<br>-Beatriz Halloway. Fue mi abogada en un caso de negligencia médica. La torturé tanto durante el juicio que al final pidió al juez que me condenase.  
>-¿Por qué la torturaste?<br>-Era una novata inexperta. Estaba nerviosa y no paraba de decir insensateces. Había visto demasiadas pelis de abogados. Yo era uno de sus primeros casos y creo que de los últimos, porque después de conocerme decidió dedicarse a otra cosa.  
>-¿La tercera?<br>-Lisa Cuddy. Decana de medicina del Princeton en el 2001.  
>-Deja que lo adivine. Se marchó por tu culpa.<br>-Pues un poco sí. Sólo ocupó el cargo unos meses. Fue ella la que me contrató.  
>-¿Y qué hiciste?<br>-Cuddy era un grano en el culo. No tan pesada como Gale pero bastante molesta. Desde el principio decidimos que no nos gustábamos y nos hicimos la vida imposible.  
>-¿Ella te hacía la vida imposible?<br>-Bueno, ella me quería obligar a acatar las normas, lo que equivalía a hacerme la vida imposible.  
>-¿Y de qué manera la atacabas tú a ella?<br>-Igual que ataco a Gale. Sólo que sus escotes y sus faldas ajustadas me daban un abanico mucho más amplio de posibilidades.  
>-O sea, que la humillabas como profesional y como mujer.<br>-Sí. Ahora que lo pienso, Cuddy debería haberse quedado. Así no tendría que aguantar al feo de Gale. Claro que ya andará por los cuarenta. Probablemente ya no esté tan buena.  
>-Vale, pues descártala y pasemos a la siguiente.<br>-Es que todas mis candidatas superan ya los cuarenta puesto que ya hace bastante de todo esto.  
>-Pues entonces termina y déjame en paz.<br>-¡Eh, que soy tu jefe! ¿No quieres saber que ocurrió con Cuddy?  
>-Sí.<br>-Hubo una gran intoxicación en el hospital. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, la Junta la obligó a elaborar un nuevo plan de higiene alimentaria. Estuvo casi dos semanas trabajando sin descanso en su elaboración y, una vez terminado, presentó el proyecto en el auditorio del hospital ante más de trescientas personas.  
>-Supongo que ahí interviniste tú.<br>-Chica lista. Un par de días antes me había impedido realizar unas pruebas. Mi paciente murió por culpa de su obstinación, así que decidí vengarme.  
>-¿Qué clase de pruebas querías realizar?<br>-Unas ilegales, por su puesto.  
>-Entiendo. Y tu venganza consistió en…<br>-Digamos que alguien manipuló su portátil unas horas antes de la presentación.  
>-Clásico.<br>-La pantalla de proyección estaba de espaldas a ella. Cuddy se limitaba a pulsar un mando a distancia con el que pasaba a la siguiente diapositiva.  
>-Y una de esas diapositivas…<br>-No era una diapositiva, era un archivo de vídeo.  
>-Un vídeo en el que…<br>-Dos lesbianas hacían…bueno tú ya sabes lo que hacéis las lesbianas.  
>-No soy lesbiana. ¿Durante cuanto tiempo pudo "disfrutar" la audiencia de dicho vídeo?<br>-Como ya te he dicho, ella estaba de cara al público y de espaldas a la pantalla y, puesto que la presentación era insonora, digamos que el disfrute del público duró alrededor de treinta segundos. Quince hasta que alguien hizo un sonido que la puso alerta y otros quince que ella tardó en reaccionar y apagar la presentación.  
>-¿Qué ocurrió después?<br>-Silencio sepulcral. Después, carcajadas.  
>-¿Y ella qué hizo?<br>-Salir de la sala. Unas semana más tarde, presentó su dimisión.  
>-O sea que su caso es similar al de la abogada. La hiciste replantearse su profesión.<br>-No creo que Cuddy se replantease su profesión. Sólo el sitio en el que quería trabajar.  
>-¿Pero se enteró de que habías sido tú?<br>-No sé si se enteró. Yo, desde luego, no recibí noticias.  
>-¿Quién es la cuarta?<br>-Una azafata de un vuelo a Bombay.  
>-¿Cómo se llama?<br>-No tengo ni idea.  
>-Entonces difícilmente podrás localizarla.<br>-Recuerdo la compañía, sería cuestión de investigar.  
>-Está claro que te vas a decantar por el caso que te resulte más interesante. ¿Es esta azafata, o la situación que provocaste, más interesante que las otras tres?<br>-No.  
>-Pues descártala. Será mucho más caro y difícil dar con ella.<br>-Esa es mi chica. Preocupándose por mi situación económica. Bueno, más bien por la de Wilson. De acuerdo, descartemos a la azafata. Nos quedan Boots, Halloway y Cuddy.  
>-Quédate con Cuddy.<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-Estás claramente más interesado.<br>-Y piensas eso porque…  
>-Has hablado de ella mucho más que de las otras dos.<br>-Ha sido casualidad.  
>-El caso de Halloway es similar. Arruinaste la carrera de ambas.<br>-No exageres. Halloway decidió que no era lo suyo y Cuddy simplemente pidió traslado.  
>-Y con respecto a Boots, no creo que quieras enfrentarte a una ex. Además, lo más probable es que su marido te parta la cara, si es que se ha casado.<br>-Creo que está casada y tienes razón. Además, era demasiado rencorosa. Jamás me perdonaría. Boots es una pérdida de tiempo.  
>-Elige a Cuddy.<br>-Bueno, el caso de Halloway es similar, tú misma lo has dicho.  
>-Sí pero con Cuddy tuviste otro tipo de conexión.<br>-Relación profesional con ambas.  
>-Aún así. Tu tono de voz ha variado ligeramente cuando has hablado de Cuddy y he visto algo distinto en tu mirada.<br>-¿Insinúas que me gusta?  
>-No, pero creo que ya la habías elegido antes de venir aquí.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

5

-¿Le has encargado a Lucas Douglas que investigue el paradero de Lisa Cuddy?-dijo Wilson abriendo de golpe la puerta de cristal del despacho de House.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque le has dicho que yo pagaría la factura y, como es lógico, me ha llamado para saber si iba a cobrar.

-Y le has dicho que va a cobrar, ¿verdad? Porque realmente necesito que haga este trabajo.

-Y un cuerno.

-Eh que eres tú el que se ha empeñado.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser una persona con la que apenas tuviste contacto y a la que no ves desde hace años?

-¿Volvemos a lo mismo, Wilson? No pienso pedirte perdón por nada.

-No estoy diciendo que tengas que pedirme perdón a mí, pero seguro que hay otras personas…

-La elegida es Cuddy, no hay más vuelta de hoja. Págale a Lucas y déjame en paz.

-Aún no la ha localizado.

-Le he ofrecido trescientos pavos. Por esa cantidad no se va a romper el culo buscándola.

-¿Le has dado algún margen de tiempo?

-Una semana. Lo único que tiene que hacer es conseguirme una dirección. Otro tipo de detalles aumentaban el presupuesto considerablemente.

-Vaya, has pensado en mi economía. Qué conmovedor.

-Creo que será más divertido descubrir todo lo demás por mí mismo.

-¿Qué crees que hará ahora Cuddy?

-Estará amargándole la vida a sus subordinados en cualquier hospital del país.

-Su hija ya estará hecha una mujercita.

-Tenía un par de años cuando Cuddy ascendió a decana del Princeton, así que ahora rondará los doce.

-¿Seguirá casada?

-No creo. Estas mujeres que se obsesionan tanto con su carrera suelen olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-House, lo que le hiciste a Cuddy fue un fastidio, pero sabes que hay gente a la que se la has jugado mucho peor. No sé qué pretendes exactamente con todo esto pero si se trata de un lavado de conciencia quizá deberías…

-He elegido a Cuddy y me quedo con Cuddy. Una humillación pública es un daño bastante grave. No será el más grave pero aún así no voy a quitarle importancia. Si a eso le añadimos que tuvo que dejar un puesto que le gustaba, creo que tenemos la respuesta. Al menos yo la tengo.

-Vaya, me gusta ver que estás madurando.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Lucas tardó cuatro días en encontrar la información que le había solicitado. Cuando House entró por la mañana en su despacho, encontró un sobre marrón encima de su escritorio. Dentro había una sola hoja de papel con una dirección.

Marble´s bar

35 Kensington Road

Leeverfield

North Carolina

No era aquello lo que se esperaba. ¿Por qué un bar? ¿Y dónde demonios estaba Leeverfield?

-Creo que te has equivocado-dijo tras marcar el número del joven detective.-Esta dirección no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Es la única dirección actual que he encontrado. Si quieres detalles extra, paga.

-No quiero detalles extra. Quiero información fiable, y ésta no lo es.

-Pues eso es lo que hay.

-Inútil.

Carolina del Norte no era famosa precisamente por sus grandes hospitales. Los más importantes estaban en Raleigh, la capital y Charlotte, la ciudad más poblada.

Según google, Leeverfield era una pequeña ciudad costera situada a unos 300 km de la capital y a casi 150 de Charlotte. El hospital más cercano estaba en una localidad situada a unos 70 km y no se trataba de un hospital de prestigio. En realidad, ninguno de los hospitales del estado tenía buena fama.

-Te espero en la cafetería-dijo tras haber marcado la extensión del despacho de Wilson y sin darle tiempo a rechistar.

Cuando House entró en la cafetería, el oncólogo ya se encontraba allí.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

-¿Y si realmente arruiné la carrera de Cuddy?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si la información que me ha facilitado Lucas es cierta, está en Carolina del Norte.

-Vaya… bueno hay varios hospitales…

-Hay varios hospitales de mierda. Ningún profesional con cierta reputación querría trabajar en ellos. Ahí sólo van los novatos y los fracasados.

-No sabemos que circunstancias la han llevado allí. Su marido se dedicaba a la compra-venta de coches de lujo. Quizá decidió establecer su centro de ventas en ese estado.

-Tendría sentido si viviesen en una ciudad importante, no un pueblucho costero.

-¿Te ha dado la dirección de un pueblo?

-De un bar en un pueblo. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-Pues ni idea. Pero seguro que lo tiene. Lo más probable es que sea un sitio que frecuenten y Lucas no haya podido encontrar nada mejor.

-Sí, supongo que no son la clase de pareja que publica la dirección de su casa en cualquier guía.

-Lo mismo están allí de vacaciones.

-Pues si es así tengo que darme prisa o tendrás que pagar otros trescientos dólares.

-De eso nada. ¿Cuándo te piensas ir?

-Esta misma noche. No creo que tarde más de ocho o nueve horas en coche. Por la mañana estaré allí.

-¿Y qué piensas decirle a Gale?

-Nada. Que me tapen el culo mis lacayos.

-Yo no pienso mentir.

-Haz lo que quieras. Yo me voy a casa a dormir.

-Pero si acabas de llegar.

-¿No querrás que tenga un accidente?

-Anda, lárgate víctima. Yo me encargo de darle instrucciones a tu equipo.

-Hasta dentro de un par de días Wilson.

-Hasta dentro de un par de días House.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Leeverfield era una hermosa localidad costera. Demasiado pequeña para ser considera una ciudad y demasiado grande cómo para catalogarla de pueblo. House había tardado menos de lo previsto en llegar. Durante el camino se había limitado a escuchar música y a disfrutar el paisaje. No había querido planear nada. Sabía que, si pensaba demasiado en el encuentro, al final las cosas no saldrían como había esperado y volvería decepcionado a casa.

Decidió que ni si quiera se preguntaría qué hacía Cuddy en un sitio así. Probablemente la respuesta fuese sencilla y lógica. Especular era perder el tiempo.

Dejó su pequeña maleta en un hostal del centro. Era mediodía y la calle tenía un alegre ambiente de pueblo marinero. Cuddy estaría trabajando a esas horas así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta.

El pueblo era realmente bonito. Un casco urbano antiguo y elegante daba paso a un barrio costero de casas blancas. La playa era grande y el Atlántico rompía a lo lejos contra los acantilados.

House se descalzó y caminó por la arena. Hacía un día templado y todo a su alrededor era agradable. Los olores, los sonidos…

Durante un momento cerró los ojos y se permitió el lujo de soñar, algo que no hacía muy a menudo, algo que había prometido no hacer durante el viaje hasta allí. Pero soñar era gratis y decidió que únicamente se haría daño a sí mismo cuando las cosas resultasen totalmente decepcionantes.

Se imaginó a Lisa Cuddy, aún guapa a pesar de los años, dirigiendo un hospital de alguna ciudad cercana...volviendo cada noche a dormir a alguna de aquellas casas situadas frente al mar. Pensó que sería perfecto que estuviese divorciada y que su hija viviese con su ex marido.

Por un instante imaginó lo perfecto que sería que ella le abriese las puertas de su casa y lo invitase a quedarse. Él lo dejaría todo… su trabajo rutinario, su apartamento oscuro, su único amigo…

¿Y si la gitana de la feria había acertado? ¿Y si una mujer iba a cambiar su vida? Quizá esa mujer fuese Lisa Cuddy.

House no quería seguir pensando. Sólo sabía que era ese lugar, ese pueblo perdido, donde se quería quedar. Había algo en el ambiente que le decía que había encontrado su sitio en el mundo.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y sacudió todos esos absurdos pensamientos de su cabeza. Había decidido que no iría aún a la dirección que le había dado Lucas. Cuddy terminaría de trabajar sobre las 5. Si frecuentaba ese bar, lo haría probablemente por las tardes. Mientras tanto él buscaría un lugar en el que almorzar y pasar el rato hasta que llegase la hora.


	8. Chapter 8

8

El Marble´s se situaba en una diagonal con la calle principal. Eran las seis de la tarde y House había decidido que la esperaría llegar, si es que llegaba.

Entró al bar y echó un vistazo rápido. Era un local grande, mucho más de lo que se podía apreciar desde fuera. Al final de la larga barra se sentaban unos cuantos lugareños y una camarera de pelo oscuro los atendía. Las mesas las servía una rubia corpulenta que al verlo entrar se acercó en seguida a recibirlo.

House le preguntó si podía sentarse en un pequeño reservado de una esquina. Desde allí no podía ver la barra ni gran parte del salón pero tenía una visión perfecta de la entrada.

Cogió la cerveza que le había traído la camarera y se reclinó en el mullido asiento dispuesto a esperar.

La puerta se abrió numerosas veces y el bar poco a poco se fue llenando. Si Cuddy llegaba con su marido o alguna otra persona, tendría que ingeniárselas para alejarla de su acompañante durante un rato. Había pensado que lo mejor sería invitarla a comer al día siguiente. Así podrían hablar tranquilamente, él le pediría disculpas e intentaría averiguar qué hacer por ella. Después podría volver a casa. O quedarse un poco más.

A las nueve empezó a impacientarse. A las once decidió que era hora de irse. El bar empezaba a vaciarse y sabía que Cuddy no iba a llegar a esas horas. Salió echando un último vistazo al par de parejas que aún terminaban sus cenas en las mesas del salón.

Llegó al hostal cansado y un poco decepcionado. En realidad había contemplado la posibilidad de no encontrarla el primer día, pero aún así se sentía fastidiado. Ahora tendría que quedarse un día más.

Al día siguiente se levantó tarde y se dedicó a recorrer el pueblo. A cada paso que daba se sentía más atraído por ese lugar. Como nunca antes se había sentido. Y eso era algo extraño, puesto que él era un animal cosmopolita. Pero aquel pueblo tenía algo que le hacía sentir bien. Casi como una droga.

Esa noche tampoco apareció Lisa Cuddy. Repitió la rutina del día anterior. Entró, se fijó en la gente que tomaba algo en la barra, en los que se sentaban en las mesas del salón y los reservados y se sentó en su rincón.

A las once volvió a salir. No tenía sueño y sus pies le acabaron llevando hasta una pequeña taberna cerca del puerto pesquero.

Después de unos cuantos whiskys, su cabeza empezó a dar más vueltas de lo debido. ¿Y si Lucas se había equivocado? ¿Y si Cuddy jamás había pisado ese pueblo? Todo parecía demasiado absurdo. El sitio no cuadraba. Había algo que no tenía lógica. Nada la tenía.

Pero… ¿y si Cuddy era la propietaria de aquel local? Por muy descabellado que sonase, no era del todo imposible. Su marido siempre se había dedicado a los negocios y quizá, en algún momento, había sentido curiosidad por la hostelería.

Todo era demasiado confuso y él necesitaba una respuesta. Tendría que quedarse un día más, aunque eso le supusiese enfrentarse a Gale a la vuelta.


	9. Chapter 9

9

El bar abría a las doce de la mañana. Por un momento, House pensó en estar allí desde primera hora, pero después decidió que iría a pasar la mañana a la playa y volvería al local a la hora acostumbrada.

A las seis entró y se sentó en su reservado. La camarera rubia se acercó al cabo de pocos minutos.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Una cerveza?  
>-Sí.<br>-De acuerdo-dijo la muchacha dándose la vuelta.  
>-Un momento. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó House en su tono más amable.<br>-Dígame.  
>-Estoy buscando a una mujer que se llama Lisa Cuddy.<p>

La camarera lo miró extrañada durante unos segundos.

-Bueno, supongo que no la conoces-dijo House, casi dispuesto a resignarse.  
>-Está en la barra-contestó la rubia señalando en aquella dirección.<p>

House le dio las gracias y esperó a que se marchase. ¿Cuándo demonios había entrado Cuddy? No había dejado de mirar hacia la puerta ni un solo minuto.

Se levantó y salió de su reservado para poder ver la barra en su totalidad.

Dos hombres en la esquina más cercana a la puerta. Una pareja de ancianos en el centro. Un chaval jugando con su iphone. Y una mujer de espaldas. Estaba en el extremo más alejado, el que daba a los servicios y a la puerta que conectaba la barra con la cocina. Pero no podía ser ella. Aquella mujer tenía el pelo teñido de rubio y era demasiado ancha de caderas. Si era Cuddy, había perdido mucho. Bueno, lo había perdido todo y eso que sólo la estaba viendo de espaldas.

La camarera morena salió de la cocina y se dirigió al centro de la barra pero él seguía concentrado en aquella mujer, haciendo todo lo posible por no sentir una gran desilusión. La piel de sus brazos estaba surcada por las manchas de la edad y parecía flácida.

Sabía que era patético sentirse así. Si lo que quería era disculparse, lo haría y punto. Daba igual el aspecto de la mujer. Cuddy había sido guapa, ya no lo era. No significaba que no se mereciese una disculpa y una explicación.

Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta. Necesitaba dejar de mirarla un instante para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Y entonces la vio.

La camarera…

Cuddy estaba sacando una cesta del lavavajillas y metiendo otra en su lugar, totalmente ajena al hombre que la observaba desde una esquina.

-Cóbrame, Lisa-dijo la mujer rubia a la que House había estado mirando unos segundos antes.

Cuddy seguía trabajando y, desde la distancia, él la observaba. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos años y, raramente, lo había hecho para bien.

Ahora tenía el pelo liso, por debajo de los hombros. Intentó recordarla con el pelo rizado pero esta nueva imagen de ella había tomado posesión de su mente y, simplemente, no pudo recordarla de otra manera.

Estaba más delgada y su cara se había estilizado. Vestía un uniforme completamente negro, exactamente igual al de la mesera que le había atendido.

Y era guapa. Muy guapa.

De repente sintió que la mente se le nublaba y tuvo que salir a la calle.

-Ey Lisa,-dijo la camarera rubia entrando en la barra-un tipo raro ha preguntado hace un momento por ti.  
>-¿Quién?<br>-Está sentado en el apartado de la esquina.  
>-Voy a ver qué quiere. Quédate un momento en la barra.<br>-Vale, no tengo a nadie en las mesas.

Cuddy salió de la barra. Desde allí no podía verse el interior del reservado, así que no le quedó más remedio que acercarse. Cuando se asomó, no vio a nadie.

-Pues se ha debido de marchar. El reservado está vacío-dijo volviendo a la barra-.¿Cómo era?  
>-Alto y cojo. Con ojos azules. Ha estado viniendo los tres últimos días y siempre se ha sentado en el mismo lugar, ¿no lo has visto?<br>-Pues no.

Cuddy intentó recordar a un hombre alto, cojo y con los ojos azules pero estaba casi segura de que no conocía a nadie así.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Eran casi las doce cuando el encargado del local cerró la puerta. Cuddy entró en el vestuario. La ducha estaba ocupada.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?-preguntó a la figura que se encontraba dentro.  
>-Dos minutos.<br>-Vale, me ducho en casa.  
>-He dicho dos minutos.<br>-No entendemos el tiempo de la misma manera.  
>-Dios que pesada-dijo la chica cerrando el grifo del agua.-No me echo mascarilla y ya está, ¿contenta?<br>-Sí-dijo Cuddy desnudándose y entrando en la ducha que había dejado libre su compañera.

En la calle soplaba un fuerte viento. Al llegar a una esquina, las dos mujeres se separaron.

-Hasta mañana Lisa.  
>-Buenas noches Alice.<br>-¿Sabes que mañana viene Carla por mí, no?  
>-Sí. Va a ser un día fuerte, deberíais estar las dos.<br>-Ya, pero no puedo venir.  
>-Lo sé. Hasta mañana.<p>

Cuddy giró a la izquierda y entró en la calle principal. Al pasar, varias personas levantaron la mano para saludarla y ella respondió con el mismo gesto. Después se adentró en un callejón. House intuyó que se trataba de un atajo.

No había recorrido más de veinte metros cuando algo la hizo detenerse.

-Cuddy...-dijo una voz masculina.

Hacía años que no la llamaban por su apellido. Se giró y, en medio de la calle oscura, vio la silueta de un hombre alto con bastón. Entonces recordó lo que Alice le había dicho en el bar.

El extraño se encontraba justo debajo de una farola y la potente luz la deslumbraba e impedía que viese sus facciones.

Cuddy retrocedió unos pasos.

House observó como la mujer intentaba ajustar la vista para distinguir sus facciones y entonces comprendió que la luz la estaba cegando. Se adelantó, dejando la farola atrás

Al mismo tiempo, Cuddy retrocedió otros dos pasos sin dejar de mirarlo. House comprendió que ella tenía miedo y, con cuidado, dejó el bastón en el suelo.

-Tranquila, es sólo un bastón. Es que soy cojo.

Él mismo se sorprendió al escucharse hablar con tanta suavidad pero la reacción de la mujer le había recordado a la de un perro acostumbrado a recibir palos.

-¿No me reconoces?

La cara de Cuddy pasó del temor a la desconfianza y, por fin, a la comprensión.

-House…  
>-Vaya, ¿tanto he envejecido?<p>

Realmente había envejecido. Su pelo estaba más canoso y había líneas alrededor de sus ojos. Además, cojeaba.

Al ver que la mujer no reaccionaba, decidió seguir hablando.

-Tengo unos días libres y he venido a conocer la zona. Llevo varios días alojándome en el pueblo y antes de ayer escuché por casualidad una conversación en la que alguien mencionaba a una tal Lisa Cuddy que trabajaba en el Marble´s, así que decidí pasarme a ver si se trataba de la misma Lisa Cuddy que yo conocí-dijo atropelladamente.  
>-Pues sí. Sí, soy yo-añadió la mujer aún recelosa.<p>

House se adelantó. Creyó que ese era el momento para estrecharle la mano o incluso darle dos besos, pero ella volvió a retroceder.

-Oye, puede que sea un bicho raro, pero no soy un maníaco-dijo él a la defensiva.  
>-Lo siento. Es tarde y tengo que irme.<p>

La mujer se giró y se alejó a paso rápido.

-¿Puedo pasarme a hacerte una visita?-preguntó House alzando la voz.

Pero ella ya había girado la esquina.

House se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos. ¿Eso era todo? ¿En serio? Llevaban años sin verse y lo máximo que había hecho era mandarlo a paseo sin decírselo directamente. Cuddy era una borde.

Pero si se daba por vencido ahora, todo aquel esfuerzo no habría servido de nada. Tras titubear unos segundos, empezó a caminar en la dirección que ella había tomado.

Dobló la esquina y la vio adentrarse en otra calle unos cien metros más adelante. Tendría que darse prisa si no quería perderla de vista pero sabía que su pierna se lo permitiría hasta cierto punto.

La siguió durante un rato. Consiguió acortar distancias y pudo entretenerse observando como caminaba.

Había olvidado la sensualidad de los pasos de la mujer. Una de las cosas que más le habían gustado de ella era su forma de caminar por el hospital. Pasos firmes, decididos, acompañados de un suave bamboleo de caderas que hacía girar discretamente las cabezas de sus colegas masculinos.

Le pareció observar que estaba más delgada aunque quizá sólo fuese el tipo de ropa y el hecho de que hacía años que no la veía y tampoco la recordaba perfectamente.

Por fin llegaron a un barrio residencial de casas elegantes. Ella se detuvo frente a una y tocó el timbre.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, un hombre de mediana edad con un albornoz salió a abrir la puerta. Desde lejos, House observó como hablaban brevemente y como el hombre pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. Después entraron y la puerta se cerró.


	11. Chapter 11

11

-¿Ahora llegas? Son las dos de la mañana.  
>-¡Laura! Me has asustado.<br>-¿Dónde has estado, mamá?  
>-Trabajando.<br>-Mentira. Un amigo me ha dicho que cerrasteis el Marble´s a las doce.  
>-Cariño, sabes que no me gusta discutir contigo. Vuelve a la cama.<br>-Dime dónde has estado.  
>-Laura, vete a dormir y no hagas que me enfade contigo, por favor. Estoy muy cansada.<br>-No estarías tan cansada si vinieses a dormir después del trabajo. Y que sepas que el miércoles me tienes que dar cincuenta dólares para una excursión.  
>-¿Cincuenta dólares?<br>-Son dos días, ¿sabes? Tenemos que pagar el hotel, el autobús y la comida.  
>-Recuérdamelo el miércoles.<br>-Espero que no lo fastidies esta vez.

La niña se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación. Cuddy se quedó mirando al suelo, intentando organizar sus pensamientos.

No había tenido un mal día. El trabajo no había sido demasiado estresante y a las peleas con su hija ya estaba acostumbrada. El problema serían los cincuenta dólares que le estaba pidiendo para el miércoles. Pero se las arreglaría. O al menos eso esperaba.

Después de ver la tele un rato en el sofá, decidió irse a la cama. Y allí fue cuando recordó el encuentro con House.

House…aquel tipo loco que solía amargarle la vida durante sus días de decana en el Princeton Plainsboro. Nunca habían llegado a conocerse fuera del ámbito laboral y probablemente fuese mejor así porque el tipo era un auténtico lunático.

Recordó lo ambiciosa que era cuando lo contrató. Quería hacer de él su médico estrella. Conocía su fama y su talento. Sabía también que muchos directores de otros grandes hospitales se negaban a contratarlo por diversos motivos. Aún así decidió arriesgarse.

Pero de aquello ya hacía mucho tiempo y, para ser sinceros, ella ya había borrado a House de su mente. Hacía años que no se acordaba de él.

¿Qué haría en Leeverfield? Lo más probable es que estuviese de vacaciones y que le hubiese contado la verdad. También cabía la posibilidad de que le hubiese tomado el pelo. Lo había hecho de continuo mientras trabajaba para ella.

Bueno, fuese lo que fuese, ya no importaba. Lo más probable es que no lo volviese a ver. Lo que fuese de la vida de ese hombre no era problema suyo. Ella ya tenía bastantes cosas de las que preocuparse.


	12. Chapter 12

12

-Es un maldito juego de Arcade y no eres capaz de pasarte ni el primer nivel-dijo House arrebatándole a su amigo el mando de la videoconsola.  
>-No he venido a jugar, House. Quiero que me cuentes qué ha pasado con Cuddy.<br>-¿Te apetece una birra?  
>-¿A cambio de dejar este puñetero juego?<br>-Cuddy es rara-dijo el diagnosticador abriendo la puerta del frigorífico.  
>-Entonces, ¿la has visto? ¿Qué quieres decir con que es rara?<br>-Que actúa raro.  
>-¿Tuvisteis oportunidad de hablar?<br>-Sólo un par de minutos, durante los cuales actuó como un animal acorralado.  
>-¿Le dijiste…?<p>

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la sala de estar de los médicos. House alzó la vista desde detrás de la puerta de la nevera.

-Hombre, Gale. Llegas justo a tiempo para evitarme un sermón de mi queridísimo Wilson.  
>-¿Qué?-intervino Wilson claramente ofendido.-No te estaba sermoneando. Sólo me interesaba…<br>-Has vuelto a desaparecer varios días sin dar ninguna explicación-dijo Gale cortando al oncólogo.  
>-Han sido sólo dos días. El fin de semana no cuenta.<br>-Tu equipo te necesitaba el sábado.  
>-Si tengo un equipo que me necesita un sábado, entonces yo no necesito un equipo. Despídelos y dame la pasta. Me hace falta.<br>-Te despediré a ti si esto vuelve a ocurrir.  
>-Me debes días libres y tenía motivos personales.<br>-No te debo nada y acudir al campeonato nacional de lanzamiento de calabaza o a una timba de póquer, no son motivos personales lo bastante fuertes como para ausentarte del trabajo.  
>-He ido a ver a mi novia, ¿algún problema?<br>-¿Qué?-chilló Wilson con un agudo tono de adolescente desquiciada.  
>-¿Tú tienes novia?-preguntó Gale con cara de desconcierto.<br>-¿Celoso?  
>-¿Y qué clase de pirada saldría contigo?<br>-Pues una que dirige tres hospitales en Carolina del Norte y que posee una cadena de restaurantes-contestó House con marcado acento triunfal.-Y encima está buena.  
>-Ponte a trabajar ahora mismo. Y si te vuelves a ausentar de tu puesto de trabajo, te prometo que te despido.<p>

House se tumbó en el sofá y depositó la lata de cerveza encima de su frente. Sabía que Wilson no tardaría en intervenir. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba como las cejas de su colega subían y bajaban como consecuencia de un tic nervioso ocasionado por el shock.

-Tranquilo, Cuddy no es mi novia.  
>-Joder. Me habías dado un susto de muerte.<br>-Tampoco dirige tres hospitales. Que yo sepa.  
>-Bueno, eso sería todo un récord. No conozco a nadie que haya sido capaz de dirigir más de uno.<br>-Y habrás deducido que tampoco tiene una cadena de restaurantes…  
>-¿Y por qué le has dicho todo eso a Gale?<br>-Para que me odie.  
>-¿Aún más? Supongo que lo de que está buena tampoco será cierto.<br>-Todo el mundo miente.  
>-Lo suponía.<br>-Claro que, de vez en cuando, todo el mundo dice la verdad.  
>-¿En qué quedamos?<br>-En que ésa es la única verdad que ha salido por mi boca.  
>-Te ha gustado.<br>-¿Físicamente? Ahora mismo está en mi TOP ten de tías buenorras.  
>-¿Y por lo demás?<br>-Meh  
>-¿Qué quiere decir meh?<br>-Pues eso. Rara, evasiva, fría. Y al principio ni si quiera pareció reconocerme.  
>-Seguro que la abordaste en mitad de alguna consulta importante.<br>-No. De hecho creo que ya no practica la medicina.  
>-¿Estás seguro?<br>-Trabaja en un bar. Creo que está bastante claro.  
>-¿La dirección que te dio Lucas?<br>-La misma.  
>-Bueno, no quiere decir que…Lo mismo hasta es una especie de hobby. Todo el mundo los tiene.<br>-Trabaja allí por lo menos seis horas. Eso como mínimo, porque no sé con seguridad a que hora entra. Veo difícil que pueda trabajar en un hospital…  
>-Ey ey ey, un momento. Ya veo por donde vas.<br>-Que listo eres.  
>-Te culpas de ello.<br>-De eso nada.  
>-Sí que lo haces. Piensas que Cuddy está en una situación desfavorable y que, en cierto modo, tú tienes algo que ver. Te prohíbo que te obsesiones.<br>-Mira Wilson. No sé que ha sido de su vida ni me importa. Pero tengo claro que lo que yo hice no la ha podido llevar hasta donde está ahora. Yo cometí un estúpido error y voy a disculparme por ello pero no pienso asumir más responsabilidades de las que me corresponden.  
>-Eso es exactamente lo que quería oír.<br>-Además, no conozco toda la historia. Después de todo, puede que siga practicando la medicina. Puede que…  
>-Qué más da. Tarde o temprano te acabarás enterando. ¿Cuándo piensas volver a verla?<br>-El fin de semana, supongo. No puedo perder más días de trabajo.


	13. Chapter 13

13

-Es para ti-dijo Alice pasándole el teléfono a su compañera.

Cuddy dejó a un lado el montón de cubiertos que estaba puliendo y se acercó el auricular a la oreja.

-Lisa Cuddy-dijo en un tono neutro.  
>-Vaya, para ser una simple camarera, suenas muy profesional.<br>-Soy una camarera profesional-dijo la mujer claramente ofendida.  
>-Vale, empecemos de nuevo…<br>-House, estoy trabajando.  
>-Lo sé, te estoy llamando a tu puesto de trabajo. Si quieres, dame tu número privado y así no tengo que molestarte...<br>-¿Qué quieres?  
>-¿Tienes planes para este sábado?<br>-¿Sigues en el pueblo?-preguntó extrañada.  
>-No, estoy en Princeton. Pero tengo intenciones de pasar el fin de semana en Leeverfield.<br>-¿Piensas darte la paliza sólo para pasar aquí un par de días?  
>-Sí.<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-Me ha encantado Leeverfield. ¿Por qué si no?<br>-Hay muchísimos lugares maravillosos antes de llegar aquí.  
>-¿Crees que tengo otros motivos?<br>-Sí.  
>-Pues no. Me gusta el sitio. Es sólo eso.<br>-¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto?  
>-Me apetece verte.<p>

Un pequeño y agradable escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Cuddy.

-¿Por...por qué quieres verme?-dijo intentando aclararse la garganta.

La mujer intuyó que House estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea y eso la hizo sentirse furiosa consigo misma. Probablemente había sonado como una desesperada. Cosa que no era.

-He pensado que podríamos ir…  
>-Lo siento, House. Tengo otros compromisos-cortó tajantemente recobrando su antiguo tono de directora de hospital.-En otra ocasión será.<p>

House se quedó contemplando el teléfono durante unos minutos. No podía entender a Cuddy. Durante un momento se había mostrado vulnerable. Incluso parecía que iba a mostrar interés en una posible cita. Pero después se había cerrado en banda y ni si quiera le había dado tiempo a contestar.

Pero a él le daba igual . Pensaba presentarse en su bar ese fin de semana. Pasase lo que pasase.

El sábado por la mañana, cuando Cuddy salió del vestuario con su uniforme de camarera recién puesto, lo primero que vio junto a la barra fue a Gregory House.

-Son las dos de la tarde. No saldré hasta dentro de ocho horas. Eso si la noche se presenta tranquila. ¿No podías venir un poco más tarde?  
>-Hace mucho viento y no se puede estar en la playa. Además ,quería saber a qué hora exacta entras.<br>-¿Y qué más da?  
>-Simple curiosidad. Intento saber quien eres. Cada detalle importa.<br>-Sabes perfectamente quien soy-dijo Cuddy entrado en la barra. -¿Quieres un café?  
>-Sabía quien eras-corrigió.-Descafeinado, por favor.<br>-¿Bromeas?  
>-No, teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo tengo casi un litro de café en el cuerpo.<br>-Entonces, simplemente, dime que no quieres.  
>-Es la primera vez que eres amable conmigo después de tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué iba a rechazarlo?<p>

Cuddy alzó ligeramente la ceja. House tenía que estar burlándose de ella. Entonces recordó la manera en la que se había marchado aquella noche, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Siento haberme ido así el otro día-dijo retirándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.  
>-Bueno, supongo que te asusté apareciendo de repente entre las sombras.<br>-Sí, un poco sí-respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente por primera vez.

A House le agradó esa sonrisa. Sólo llevaban unos minutos hablando y las cosas parecían ponerse a su favor. Cuddy parecía estar de buen humor.

Un hombre enorme vestido de negro entró en el local. House pensó que era unos de los tipos más grandes que había visto en su vida y notó como Cuddy se ponía rápidamente alerta.

El hombre se acercó a ella y le entregó unas llaves.

-Anoche no cuadró la caja.  
>-La caja no es mi responsabilidad.<br>-Lo será a partir de ahora. Es la segunda vez que falta dinero esta semana. No quiero que Alice vuelva a tocarla.  
>-Alice sería incapaz de robar nada. Se le habrá olvidado anotar algún pago…<br>-He dicho que, a partir de ahora, tú te encargarás del dinero.

Sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y entró en lo que parecía ser una pequeña oficina.

-¿Es tu jefe?-preguntó House inclinándose sobre la barra.  
>-Sí. El dueño del local.<br>-Parece bastante desagradable.  
>-Prefiero no hablar de él.<br>-¿Cuándo libras?  
>-Depende. Esta semana, el lunes.<br>-Bueno, de perdidos al río. Supongo que podré faltar al curro un día más.  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-Me gustaría quedar contigo fuera de este tugurio.  
>-¡No es un tugurio! Es un bar decente…<br>-Vale, vale. No te lo tomes a la tremenda. Te invito a comer el lunes, ¿qué me dices?  
>-No sé…<br>-Preferiría invitarte a cenar pero si quiero llegar puntual al trabajo el martes por la mañana es mejor que salga de aquí el lunes por la tarde.  
>-Es mi único día libre y…<br>-Ya ya ya. Supongo que quieres pasarlo con tu marido y con tu hija.

Cuddy lo observó durante un momento. A House le gustaban demasiado sus grandes ojos azules. Tenía que reconocer que la mujer era encantadora.

-Sí, me gusta pasar el día libre con mi familia. No tengo mucho tiempo para estar con ellos.

House sintió una punzada de decepción. Seguía casada. Y, pese a todo, parecía que su matrimonio aún funcionaba.

-Ya. Lo entiendo. Pensé que a lo mejor…  
>-Claro que también podríamos quedar mañana.<br>-Mañana es domingo. Trabajas.  
>-Entro a las dos. Nos da tiempo de sobra a comer juntos. Así no tienes que perder ningún día de trabajo y yo sigo teniendo mi día libre entero para pasarlo con los míos.<br>-Me parece bien.  
>-Y ahora, si no te importa, ve a emborracharte a otro sitio. Éste sigue siendo mi lugar de trabajo-dijo la mujer guiñándole coquetamente un ojo.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

14

House se pasó toda la tarde durmiendo a pierna suelta en el hostal. Cuddy le había hecho sentir bien y eso le había ayudado a conciliar el sueño.

Se despertó casi a las nueve y, tras darse una larga ducha, decidió que tenía que volver a verla para terminar de concretar la cita. En realidad era una excusa perfecta para volver a presentarse en el bar. Sólo habían pasado unas horas pero él ya la echaba de menos.

Era sábado por la noche y lo más probable es que terminase tarde, por lo que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y acabó cenando en una pizzería del centro. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en Leeverfield, más a gusto se sentía. Era una lástima que allí no hubiese ningún hospital. Ni si quiera había una simple clínica. Sólo un par de médicos con consultas privadas y amplio margen de beneficios.

Eran más de las once cuando entró en el Marble´s. La camarera rubia estaba sirviendo en la barra y había otra chica desconocida dando vueltas por el salón. No había ni rastro de Cuddy.

Se sentó a esperarla y, al cabo de veinte minutos, la vio salir por la misma puerta por la que unas horas antes había visto desaparecer a su enorme jefe.

Cuddy se puso a limpiar las mesas que habían quedado libres. Al cabo de un par de minutos, el hombre salió también de la oficina.

House sintió una punzada extraña en el pecho. Le costó un rato asimilar que se trataba simplemente de celos. Pero, ¿por qué? Sólo había charlado cordialmente con ella unos minutos, sabía que estaba casada y, además, aquél era el despacho de su jefe. No había nada de malo en ello. Probablemente estuviesen discutiendo asuntos laborales.

Y, aún así, sabía que la situación no le gustaba.

Observaba a la mujer caminando de un lado a otro del salón mientras intentaba darle un enfoque racional a sus sentimientos pero cuanto más lo intentaba más absurdo le parecía todo.

Ella lo estaba ignorando a propósito. Ni si quiera había levantado la mano para saludarlo o había hecho un gesto discreto con la cabeza. Hacía unas horas le había despedido con un guiño provocador y ahora ni se dignaba a mirarlo.

House salió a la calle. Seguía haciendo mucho viento y él estaba muy enfadado. Sabía que no tenía derecho a ello pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba seguro de que, dentro de esa oficina, había ocurrido algo. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo.

-No la conoces, imbécil. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena-dijo frotándose nerviosamente la barbilla.

Sabía que si Wilson estuviese ahí, le aconsejaría salir huyendo. Si en tan poco tiempo esa mujer le estaba provocando semejante oleada de sentimientos, lo mejor sería poner tierra y mar de por medio.

Pero él no iba a hacerlo. No hasta conseguir lo que se había propuesto. Aunque, en ese momento, no tenía claro qué era lo que realmente había ido a hacer allí.

Caminó unos veinte metros calle abajo y se sentó en un escalón. Esperaría a que terminase de trabajar y la abordaría.

Se sintió tentado a esperarla en la puerta de su casa pero cabía la posibilidad de que su marido lo viese merodear y se armase un escándalo en el barrio.

A las doce en punto cerraron el local. La primera en aparecer fue Alice. Después salió Cuddy, seguida por su jefe. Intercambiaron un par de frases en la puerta y cada uno siguió en una dirección. Pero, para sorpresa de House, esta vez Cuddy empezó a recorrer la calle en dirección contraria. Él había planeado abordarla cuando pasase delante de él pero ahora la veía alejarse en sentido opuesto.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar todo lo deprisa que su pierna le permitía. En un par de minutos le había dado alcance.

-Oye-dijo agarrando a la mujer del brazo y obligándola a girarse.  
>-¿Qué demonios...?<br>-¿Qué pasa con nuestra cita de mañana?  
>-¿Nuestra cita?-dijo ella en un tono que a él le resultó algo sarcástico.<p>

House se sonrojó visiblemente. Hablar de tener una cita con una mujer casada era algo totalmente inapropiado. No es que él no hubiese salido anteriormente con mujeres casadas, pero no conocía la postura de Cuddy con respecto a ese tema ni donde empezaba y acababa su escala de valores.

-Me refiero a nuestro almuerzo. También tienes citas con tu ginecólogo y no te pones tan quisquillosa, ¿verdad?-dijo a la defensiva.  
>-¡Déjame en paz!-dijo Cuddy dando un tirón brusco del brazo y obligándolo a soltarla.<p>

La mujer dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Por un momento, House pensó que iba a caerse pero entonces observó la manera torpe en que se estabilizaba y comprendió había bebido.

No estaba borracha pero le bastó acercarse de nuevo a ella para oler el alcohol. Parecía que la noche del sábado no había hecho más que empezar para Cuddy. Podía ser una ventaja.

-Empecemos de nuevo-dijo House en tono conciliador.-¿Dónde puedo invitarte a una copa?  
>-¡Quiero irme a mi casa! ¿Por qué no te vas a joder a otro sitio?<p>

La mirada enfurecida de la mujer y sus duras palabras le hicieron tragar saliva. No entendía lo que pasaba por esa cabeza pero tenía claro que, fuese lo que fuese, no era culpa suya.

-No estoy intentando joderte. Sólo te he propuesto tomar algo. No sé que hay de malo en ello. Tú misma hablaste de quedar mañana para comer. Y de eso hace sólo unas horas, si mal no recuerdo.  
>-Me esperan en mi casa.<br>-Me parece estupendo. Pero no es razón para que te pongas así conmigo.

Casi parecía que la mujer iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Por un momento, le pareció frágil y desorientada.

-No te preocupes-dijo House mojándose los labios-. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

No sabía realmente qué hacer o qué más añadir, así que se dispuso a darse la vuelta. No había dado cinco pasos cuando Cuddy lo detuvo.

-¡House!  
>-Dime.<br>-¿Puedes acompañarme a casa? Quiero decir, hasta la puerta de mi casa.  
>-Claro.<p>

Caminaron durante un buen rato por las calles de la hermosa ciudad, sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que Cuddy se detuvo ante un portal de un barrio de las afueras.

Aquél lugar no tenía nada que ver con el barrio residencial por el que la había perseguido la semana anterior. Éste era claramente un barrio de trabajadores. Limpio y silencioso, pero humilde.

-¿Vives aquí?-dijo señalando la entrada del bloque.  
>-Sí, esta es mi casa.<p>

De repente, House comprendió que el hombre que le había abierto la puerta de la lujosa residencia aquella noche no podía ser su marido. Aunque quizá estuviesen divorciados y él viviese en la otra punta de la localidad, pero la gran diferencia de estatus social hacía que este argumento se cayese por su propio peso. Cuddy habría sacado mucho más de un divorcio.

Quizá la familia estaba simplemente arruinada pero House comprendió que eso era algo que no debía preguntar.

En realidad, no paraba de morderse la lengua con ella y eso era algo realmente extraño en él. Se preguntó si su clásica actitud le daría mejores resultados, pero lo cierto es que, hasta ahora, Cuddy no había salido huyendo y eso ya era un punto positivo.

-Tengo que irme-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.  
>-Me imagino.<br>-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer mañana?  
>-Para eso he ido esta tarde al bar.<br>-¿Nos vemos a las doce en la puerta de la iglesia grande?  
>-¿No prefieres que venga a recogerte?<br>-¡No! De día no le tengo miedo a nada.  
>-¿Y de noche?<br>-Todo el mundo le teme a la oscuridad.  
>-Yo no.<br>-A las doce en la iglesia.  
>-Buenas noches Cuddy.<br>-Buenas noches House.


	15. Chapter 15

15

A las once y media de la mañana House estaba plantado en la puerta de la iglesia. Se sentía como un novio esperando a su prometida, aterrorizado por un posible plantón.

La noche anterior se había ido de juerga. Tras dejar a Cuddy en su casa, había pasado de sentirse pletórico porque las cosas no habían acabado mal entre ellos, a sentirse ansioso y confuso porque sentía que la situación empezaba a desbordarle.

Sabía que no podría dormir, así que acabó en el primer bar que encontró en el camino. Eran casi las cuatro cuando se dejó caer en su cama del hostal. Estaba borracho y mareado pero se sentía bien consigo mismo. Aunque sabía que se sentiría mejor si esas copas se las hubiese tomado en compañía de Cuddy. La había echado de menos.

Ella apareció a las doce y cinco. Cuando House la vio doblar la esquina se dio cuenta de que, durante esos cinco minutos, había estado clavándose las uñas de los dedos en la palma de la mano. Había pensado que no iba a aparecer y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Cinco minutos tarde, pero estaba.

-Llegas tarde.  
>-No…<br>-Te perdono.

Ella dejó escapar una tímida carcajada y House sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo. No sabía que hacer reír a una mujer pudiese ser tan gratificante. Tomó aire y, durante un momento, se concentró. Había empezado bien y tenía que hacer todo lo posible por no fastidiarla.

-Te…te queda muy bien eso que llevas.  
>-Es un mono.<br>-Es bonito.  
>-Gracias.<p>

Cuddy se giró y comenzó a caminar unos pasos delante de él. Vestía un mono verde oscuro de tela ligera con una blusa verde claro debajo. En la mano llevaba una bolsa por la que asomaba la manga de su uniforme negro.

House se puso a su lado y la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Dónde vamos?  
>-A un lugar al lado de la playa. Es bueno y barato.<br>-Tengo pensado invitarte, no tiene por qué ser tan barato.  
>-¿Insinúas que, si invitase yo, sí tendría que ser barato?<br>-Joder…

Desde luego iba a ser difícil con ella. Tendría que morderse la lengua a cada instante y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Pero tenía que conocerla primero. Ahora mismo estaba andando sobre arenas movedizas. Un paso en falso y la posibilidad de establecer algún tipo de lazo con ella se hundiría para siempre.

La mujer caminaba en silencio. No intentaba iniciar conversaciones banales como habría hecho cualquier otra persona. Y eso a House le agradaba. Prefería un silencio oportuno a una conversación forzada.

Cuddy entró en un restaurante abarrotado y él la siguió. Al verla, uno de los camareros se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

House los observó charlar y sonreír durante un rato. Estaba claro que se conocían y que Cuddy era, o había sido, clienta habitual de la casa. En un momento dado, el camarero le reprochó que hubiese dejado de visitarles.

-Más de dos años sin dejarte caer por aquí-dijo el joven.  
>-Sabes que no tengo tiempo.<br>-¿Esperas que te perdone?  
>-No, espero que me des de comer.<br>-Pues no se hable más.

El camarero les acompañó a una mesa que acababa de quedar libre. Cuddy se sentó y lo primero que hizo fue abrir un poco la ventana que había a su izquierda.

-¿Claustrofobia?-preguntó el médico.  
>-No, calor.<br>-¿Menopausia?  
>-¿Síndrome de down?<br>-Eh, no te lo tomes a mal. Hay mujeres que empiezan muy pronto con los síndromes premenopáusicos.  
>-No intentes arreglarlo.<br>-Deberías saberlo, eres médico.  
>-No, no lo soy.<p>

House tragó saliva y se preguntó si era el momento de decirle lo que había venido a decirle. Pero sabía que un solo paso en falso podría costarle el volver a verla. Decidió esperar a tener un poco más afianzada su posición.

-Pues claro que no lo eres-dijo fingiendo un tono despreocupado-¿Desde cuando una decana de medicina es médica? Ni si quiera sabéis lo que es una jeringuilla...  
>-House, no quiero hablar del tema.<br>-Vale. ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?  
>-De cualquier cosa menos de sexo.<br>-Pues entonces me has dejado sin recursos. No sé hablar de otra cosa.

Eso la hizo reír y él no pudo evitar observarla con cara de idiota.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer en la cama?-preguntó ella de repente.  
>-¡Me acabas de decir…!<br>-Sólo respóndeme a eso.  
>-Mira si vamos a empezar con charlas eróticas y al final te vas a largar y me vas a dejar…<br>-No es una charla erótica. Respóndeme a eso y después te responderé a la pregunta que quieras.  
>-Sexo oral.<br>-¿Más que cualquier otra cosa?  
>-Me gusta todo pero el coito le supone un esfuerzo extra a mi pierna.<br>-¿Por qué cojeas?  
>-Me toca preguntar a mí.<br>-Dímelo.  
>-Infarto muscular. Tuvieron que amputarme gran parte del músculo. Ocurrió poco después de que tú te marcharas.<p>

El camarero se acercó para tomarles nota. Ella pidió tan poco que a House le dio la impresión de que se trataba de alguien con auténtico temor a quedarse sin un dólar en el bolsillo.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Menudo banquete! Para una niña de cinco años, claro.  
>-No me gusta que me juzguen por lo que como o dejo de comer.<br>-Voy a pagar la cuenta, ¿sabes? Pídete el restaurante si quieres.  
>-Come y deja vivir.<br>-Es vive y deja vivir.  
>-En tu caso es cállate la boca y déjame en paz.<p>

House se reclinó en su silla, enfurruñado. Si se lo había dicho era porque, como médico, le preocupaba ver a una mujer adulta comiendo tan poco y como hombre…bueno como hombre simplemente quería asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-dijo ella acercándose la copa de agua a los labios.

Aquélla era la pregunta del millón de dólares. House quería saber tantas cosas de ella que una sola pregunta no le serviría ni para empezar pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que ella le respondería con sinceridad.

-¿A quién odias?

Cuddy lo observó y parpadeó dos veces. En un principio, House se había planteado preguntarle si odiaba a alguien pero sabía ella le respondería con un sí o un no y él perdería la oportunidad de llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Odio a las personas que me han arruinado la vida.  
>-¿Cómo yo, por ejemplo?<br>-Sigues siendo un narcisista, House. Tú eras un grano en el culo pero nunca tuviste suficiente poder como para hacer algo más que sacarme de mis casillas.  
>-¿Quiénes son las personas que te han arruinado la vida?<br>-Las que me han hecho daño, las que me han abandonado, las que me lo han hecho perder todo.

House no podía creer que estuviese tan amargada. La rabia contenida de la mujer hizo que se le erizase el vello de los brazos.

El camarero les trajo la comida y, durante más de diez minutos, permanecieron callados.

-¿Sigues casada?-preguntó él de repente sin levantar la vista del plato.  
>-He dicho sólo una pregunta.<br>-Perdona. Siento demasiada curiosidad…  
>-No.<br>-¿Que no siga molestando o que no estás casada?  
>-No estoy casada.<br>-¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
>-¡No!-respondió ella alzando la voz.<p>

Varios clientes se giraron para mirarlos. House se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Sólo pretendía gastarte una broma.  
>-Lo siento, me has asustado.<p>

El hombre la observó durante un instante y se puso en pie.

-Supongo que una broma así gastada por un imbécil lisiado como yo debe resultar bastante desagradable. Siento haberte arruinado la comida.

Y, sin volver a mirarla, salió del restaurante.


	16. Chapter 16

16

House llegó a Princeton exhausto y confuso. No había hecho ni una parada durante el largo viaje de vuelta y al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue correr al cuarto de baño. Después se dejó caer en la cama. Quiso dormir pero no pudo.

Sabía que necesitaba algo para distraerse. Algo que le hiciese pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Cuddy.

El rechazo de la mujer le había calado hondo aunque era consciente de que no debía tomárselo tan a la tremenda. Al fin y al cabo, él no se lo había preguntado en serio. O al menos muy en serio. Pero si al menos ella se hubiese reído ante lo absurdo de su propuesta o se lo hubiese tomado con ironía, él no se habría sentido tan mal consigo mismo.

La mujer había reaccionado como si le hubiesen propuesto dormir sobre un colchón de dinamita. La simple idea había parecido aterrorizarla. O incluso repugnarla.

House buscó en su agenda el teléfono de Randy, su prostituta favorita, y la llamó.

Media hora más tarde la despampanante mujer estaba es su apartamento.

-¿Y esa carita de perro abandonado?  
>-Eres alta y rubia. ¿Crees que serás capaz de hacerme olvidar a una morena bajita?<br>-Sabes que a las morenas bajitas me las meriendo.

Randy se acercó a él y le besó el cuello. House luchó por concentrarse pero sabía que, si cerraba los ojos, no sería la cara de Randy la que vería.

La rubia lo guió hasta el dormitorio y lo ayudó a tumbarse en la cama. House sintió como ella le desabrochaba los pantalones y como sus labios trazaban círculos en su abdomen, cada vez más abajo, hacia su ombligo y después hacia su pelvis. Él fijó la vista en un punto del techo.

-¡Espera!-dijo House poniéndose en pie casi de un salto.  
>-¿Estás bien?<br>-Me he ido sin pagar la cuenta.  
>-¿De qué hablas?<br>-Del restaurante. Pedí una botella de vino cara y comida para darle de comer a tres gordos.

La rubia se puso en pie e intentó atraerlo de nuevo a la cama tirando de su mano.

-¿Desde cuándo Gregory House paga sus cuentas? Vamos a la cama o sabes que tendré que cargarte una hora extra.

House se deshizo de la mano de la chica y se dirigió a su armario. Cogió cien dólares y se los pasó a la prostituta.

-Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Hoy no es mi día.

Randy salió del apartamento sin pedirle explicaciones. A House le agradaba la mujer. No era guapa pero era espectacular. No era inteligente pero era lista. No era simpática pero era agradable. Y, sobre todo, sabía lo que le gustaba y daba lo mejor de sí misma cuando estaba con él.

Pero ni siquiera Randy había servido como distracción. Cuddy lo era todo en ese momento y eso no iba a cambiarlo ninguno de sus trucos baratos.

Buscó en internet el teléfono del restaurante en el que había almorzado con ella y lo marcó, aún sabiendo que nadie contestaría porque era más de media noche.

Se había largado sin pagar. Le había dejado esa carga a ella y, a juzgar por todo lo que había visto en los últimos días, el dinero era una de sus mayores preocupaciones.

Pensó en el mono verde que había llevado ese día. Una prenda bonita y suave que marcaba con delicadeza sus curvas…pero barata. No tenía nada que ver con los carísimos trajes de sastre que había lucido durante sus días de directora del hospital.

Pensó en llamar a Wilson y contarle su situación pero sabía que lo único que conseguiría sería un dolor de cabeza. Pensó en llamarla a ella, pero no tenía el número de su casa.

Sabía que su única opción era esperar al día siguiente y ponerse en contacto con el restaurante. También tenía la opción de subirse en su viejo coche y volver a Leeverfield pero sabía que eso era una locura incluso para él. Estaba demasiado cansado para conducir y poner en peligro su puesto de trabajo era algo que no le convenía.

El lunes por la mañana llegó a su despacho más temprano que nunca. Eran las ocho cuando entraba por la puerta, dejando a Masters y a Chase con la boca abierta. Sin decirles ni hola, se fue directo al teléfono y marcó el número del restaurante. Lo había marcado a las seis de la mañana, a las siete y a las siete y media.

Esta vez tampoco respondieron. Si no servían desayunos, no necesitaban estar allí tan temprano.

House estuvo intranquilo hasta las diez de la mañana, cuando por fin consiguió que alguien contestase.

-Estuve comiendo en su restaurante ayer al medio día. Iba con una mujer llamada Lisa Cuddy.  
>-Le recuerdo caballero. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?<br>-Me surgió un problema y tuve que salir corriendo. Si me dice un número de cuenta con mucho gusto abonaré la factura.  
>-La factura está abonada señor. Lisa nos pidió que se la apuntásemos a cuenta y vino por la noche a pagarla.<br>-¿Puedo saber a cuánto ascendía?  
>-Noventa y siete dólares con cincuenta.<br>-Gracias.

Cuddy tenía el día libre y un montón de cosas que hacer pero sabía que no podría hacer ninguna por culpa de House y los cien pavos que le había costado su broma. Todo costaba dinero. Hasta respirar. Y sin dinero lo único que podía hacer era tumbarse en la cama y dormir un rato más.

Los niños no salían de la escuela hasta las dos y a ella no le apetecía salir a la calle, así que decidió limpiar la casa a fondo y acostarse otra vez hasta que llegase la hora de preparar la comida.

Tumbada en la cama, no paraba de pensar en House. La había dejado tirada. Había fingido sentirse ofendido y se había largado.

Lo más triste es que había llegado a pensar que el hombre mostraba cierto interés por ella. Pero conociéndolo, lo más probable es que se hubiese cansado de su compañía antes incluso de terminar el almuerzo.

Ni siquiera estaba furiosa. Se la habían jugado tantas veces a lo largo de su vida que había llegado a no importarle. Si esto hubiese ocurrido unos años atrás, probablemente lo habría llamado al hospital para decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero ahora sentía que no merecía la pena. Era un gasto de energía innecesario. Al menos de eso trataba de convencerse.

Creía ser feliz en su cama. Intentó imaginarse que estaba en una nube de algodón. Una nube en la que no existían los patanes traidores como House. Quería estar tranquila, quería que no le afectase. Y casi lo estaba consiguiendo.

Hasta que algo la impulsó levantarse de la cama, dirigirse al salón y marcar el número del Princeton.

-No estás enfadada, no estás enfadada-dijo entre dientes mientras sonaba el teléfono. Una recepcionista prometió pasarla con el Doctor House.-Llevas mucho tiempo sin enfadarte por este tipo de pequeñeces, no lo estropees ahora. Vas a pedirle explicaciones pero en ningún momento vas a perder…  
>-House al teléfono. Espero que, como mínimo, tenga el pene metido en una botella de ácido. De lo contrario, le advierto que mi tiempo…<br>-¡Eres un hijo de puta!  
>-¿Cuddy?<br>-Debería haber sabido que estabas tramando algo. Como si no te conociese…  
>-Espera un momento…<br>-Que fácil le resulta a un cretino como tú joderle la semana a una madre de familia con un trabajo vergonzoso. ¿Sabes lo que me suponen a mí cien pavos…?  
>-¡Ey ey para el carro! ¿Madre de familia con un trabajo vergonzoso? Da la sensación de que te prostituyes para sacar adelante a tus tres o cuatro monstruitos. Tienes una hija y trabajas en un lugar decente. No intentes volcar en mí tus frustraciones.<p>

House la escuchó respirar al otro lado del teléfono y por un momento sintió pavor. Temía que una garra asesina saliese por el auricular y le arrancase la cara.

-Cobro cuarenta dólares al día, pedazo de…  
>-¡No hace falta que me insultes!<br>-Me has costado dos días y medio de trabajo.  
>-Te devolveré el dinero, Cuddy. No te preocupes.<br>-¡El dinero lo necesitaba hoy!

Y entonces escuchó como la mujer rompía a llorar. Estaba histérica y él no podía hacer nada para consolarla. Se había ido encendiendo cada vez más hasta que la rabia contenida había salido en forma de lágrimas.

Cuddy dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa del salón y corrió al baño. Se apoyó en el lavabo y observó su imagen en el espejo. Su reflejo parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Había prometido no enfadarse. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin permitir que nadie la sacase de sus casillas pero House lo había conseguido. No se trataba ya del dinero sino de la sensación de sentirse traicionada por alguien en quien había confiado, aunque sólo fuese durante cinco minutos.

Pensó en seguir su conversación con él ahora que estaba un poco más calmada pero decidió hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio: quedarse en la cama y esperar a que diesen las dos de la tarde.


	17. Chapter 17

17

París era frío y aburrido. Su conferencia había resultado tan catastrófica como él había planeado y aún así los franceses lo había vitoreado. Para su desgracia, la catástrofe había resultado ser un completo éxito y eso significaba que tendría que dar muchas más conferencias en el futuro.

-Tendrías que haber dado un charla aburrida-dijo Masters sentada a su lado en el vuelo de vuelta a Nueva York.  
>-Me duele la cabeza. No quiero escucharte.<br>-No, en serio. La gente busca lo alternativo, la provocación. Y tu conferencia ha sido ambas cosas. Has desmontado teorías establecidas, has insultado a todos los catedráticos presentes y te has burlado de los alumnos. Todo ello sin dejar de resultar fascinante ni un solo segundo, por no decir científicamente correcto.  
>-¿Por qué todas mis subordinadas aburridas y mojigatas se enamoran de mí?<br>-No estoy enamorada de ti, idiota. Gale me ha enviado a hacer de niñera y ya de paso he querido aprovechar la ocasión para aprender algo más de ti. Bueno, y de París.  
>-A las mujeres os gusta París, ¿no es cierto?<br>-¿A los hombres no?  
>-Prefiero Las Vegas. Hay más putas y casinos.<br>-A mí sí me gusta París. Dudo que haya alguien a quien no le guste.  
>-A mí no me gusta.<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-Porque preferiría estar en otro sitio.<br>-¿Vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas o me vas a decir directamente qué sitio es?  
>-Hay un pueblo en Carolina de Norte…un lugar donde parece que se para el tiempo cada vez que estoy allí.<br>-¿Y ese lugar es mágico porque…?  
>-Allí vive una bella mujer presa de un pasado oscuro. Sólo puede sobrevivir dentro de esa ciudad porque las casas son de azúcar y le ayudan a olvidar lo amargo que es el mundo que la rodea.<br>-¿House, de qué hablas?  
>-Es que están poniendo en la tele una de los hermanos Grimm-dijo señalando un monitor situado a unos cuantos metros-.Y he tomado demasiada vicodina.<p>

Era jueves por la tarde. Había llegado a París el lunes por la mañana después de haber pasado el fin de semana con Wilson en Nueva York. Le había pedido a su amigo que lo entretuviese durante esos días. Sabía que, si nadie se lo impedía, acabaría cogiendo el coche y se presentaría en Leeverfield para arruinarlo todo.

Pese a ser un hombre de impulsos, House había comprendido que con Cuddy tenía que andarse con pies de plomo. Cualquier paso en falso podría costarle caro. De hecho ya se lo había costado.

Quería desesperadamente devolverle el dinero y explicarle que no se había tratado de ninguna jugarreta. Es más, él había ido allí a disculparse de una mala jugada del pasado, no a crearle más problemas.

Y, sin embargo, se los había creado.

No podía parar de pensar en lo que ella le había dicho. El sueldo de la mujer era realmente miserable. Había hecho cuentas y, contando pagas extras, dietas y otra clase de beneficios, él ganaba cuatro veces más que ella y aún así le resultaba imposible pagar sus deudas y llegar a fin de mes sin el talonario de cheques de Wilson. Y él no mantenía a una chupasangres adolescente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía verdaderamente mal y sabía que no descansaría hasta que ella tuviese el dinero de vuelta en sus manos.

Y, pese a todo, había sido capaz de dejar pasar el fin de semana sin ir a verla.

-Tienes que ir a Leeverfield-dijo Wilson entrando en el despacho.-Creo que ya has dejado pasar un tiempo prudente. Si esperas más, creerá que te importa todo un pimiento y te cerrará las puertas.  
>-No me lo digas dos veces.<br>-Han pasado once días. Si no se ha calmado ya, no lo hará nunca. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es presentarte en su bar y devolverle los dichosos cien dólares. Así, al menos, no tendré que aguantar tu cara de remordimiento durante mucho más tiempo.  
>-¡Eh! Que es un sentimiento nuevo para mí. Aprende a respetarlo.<br>-Has estado tres días de viaje en otro continente. Legalmente te corresponden dos días libres extra. Díselo a Gale y lárgate.  
>-Mejor me largo y se lo dices tú a Gale.<p>

Wilson le había dado el empujón que necesitaba para salir corriendo. Sabía que, durante todos esos días, su amigo había actuado como la cadena que impide al perro furioso lanzarse a la carga. Ahora la cadena se había roto.

Llegó a Leeverfield el viernes de madrugada.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Cuando entró en el Marble´s eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Se había pasado la mañana dando vueltas por el pueblo, intentando encontrar un alojamiento de fin de semana que resultase más barato que el hostal que frecuentaba. Si las cosas con Cuddy salían bien, tendría que volver todas las semanas y sabía que el bolsillo de Wilson no tardaría en cerrarse. Tenía de diseñar un nuevo plan económico si quería mantener el equilibrio en esas circunstancias.

Si se lo proponía, sabía que en menos de un año se quitaría de en medio todas las deudas. Pero para eso tenía que dejar de hacer determinadas idioteces y eso iba a ser lo más difícil.

Abrió la puerta del bar, esperando verla en la barra, pero lo único que vio fue una pequeña muchedumbre rodeando a alguien en el centro del salón. Todo el mundo parecía nervioso y confundido y House dedujo que había alguien herido en medio de todo el jaleo.

-¡Aprieta bien esa herida! ¿No ves que se desangra como un cerdo?-dijo un negro bajito que intentaba asomar la cabeza entre los hombros de un par de mujeres altas.  
>-¡Aprieta tú si te da la gana! Para que se le gangrene la herida y después me denuncie.<br>-¡Qué te va a denunciar!

House no pudo evitar sonreír. El acento de los lugareños era demasiado divertido y ver a un puñado de pueblerinos afanados en una tarea médica resultaba desternillante.

Y entonces pensó que podía tratarse de Cuddy. La sonrisa se esfumó de su cara y caminó hasta el centro de la pequeña catástrofe, apartando paletos con su bastón.

No era Cuddy. Se trataba de una diminuta joven con uniforme de camarera a la que no había visto antes. Estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando. Se había hecho un enorme tajo en la mano izquierda y Alice, la compañera rubia de Cuddy, le apretaba la herida torpemente con una paño empapado.

-¡Necesitamos un médico mientras llega la ambulancia!-dijo el dueño del local haciendo su aparición tras la puerta de su oficina.  
>-Aquí no hay ninguno-añadió Alice desde su incómoda posición en el suelo. House se retiró unos cuantos pasos. No le apetecía mancharse de sangre y el caso, pese a su espectacularidad, no era grave.<br>-He llamado a Lisa. Viene a sustituir a Carla esta noche.  
>-¿Estás seguro de que puede venir? Creo que…<br>-Por lo que le conviene, estará ya de camino.

Esas eran buenas noticias para House. Por lo visto, Cuddy tenía el día libre pero la suerte estaba de su parte e iba a conseguir verla en el bar. Dadas las circunstancias, lo que menos le apetecía a House era tener que abordarla en la puerta de su casa. Eso la molestaría. Y conociendo su impaciencia, sabía que no habría sido capaz de esperar hasta el día siguiente para verla en el trabajo.

La ambulancia llegó cinco minutos más tarde y se llevó a la muchacha. Detrás de ella se fueron la mitad de los curiosos que habían entrado en el bar sólo para enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

Cuddy llegó poco después, sudando y con la cara desencajada. House imaginó que había venido corriendo.

-¡No puedo quedarme, Jackson! ¡Lo sabes!-dijo dirigiéndose a su jefe con paso determinado. A House casi le hizo gracia que una mujer tan pequeña se dirigiese a semejante mole con tanta fiereza.  
>-Si no te quedas, te prometo que a partir de ahora te ganarás la vida chupándosela a los degenerados del kilómetro 1, porque yo mismo me encargaré de que no encuentres trabajo en mil kilómetros a la redonda.<p>

House observó como Cuddy se llevaba las manos a la cara y se frotaba la barbilla con desesperación. Aquel gigante era un auténtico hijo de puta pero el médico sabía que enzarzarse con él en una pelea era una idea descabellada.

Entonces Cuddy lo vio. Se dirigió a él rápidamente mientras hurgaba en su bolso, buscando algo. Cuando llegó a su lado, tenía unas llaves en la mano.

-Necesito que vayas a mi casa-dijo pasándole las llaves. House no movió la mano para cogerlas.  
>-¿Qué se supone que…?<br>-Tienes que hacerme de niñera.  
>-¡Joder!<br>-Por favor, House…  
>-¿Seguro que no hay nadie más?<br>-¡Te estoy pidiendo un puto favor! ¿Vas a hacerlo o me vas a obligar a largarme de aquí y a perder mi trabajo?  
>-Mujer, si te pones así de borde…<br>-Te prometo que te lo pagaré. Como sea.  
>-Ya que gracias a mí no vas a perder tu empleo y no tendrás que chupársela a los degenerados del kilómetro 1, podrías…-dijo haciendo un gesto burlón y echándole un vistazo a su propia entrepierna.<br>-Lo que sea, House-dijo ella entre dientes, obligándole a coger las llaves.-Es el segundo izquierda. Ahora lárgate.

Caminando por las calles del pueblo, House pensó en lo divertido de la situación. En realidad no comprendía el nivel de histerismo de Cuddy. Dejar sola a una chica adolescente podía representar un auténtico peligro pero no podía ser tan grave como para hacer que una mujer decente prometiese una felación a cambio de cuidarla. A no ser que la chica fuese realmente problemática.

House se preguntó si no se habría excedido en su último comentario. A él le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría que Jackson insinuase que la mujer se acabaría prostituyendo si él la echaba del local y, sin embargo, él mismo le había pedido sexo a cambio, utilizando a su vez las palabras de Jackson a modo de broma.

No le resultó difícil dar con el bloque donde vivía Cuddy. Subió las escaleras renegando por la ausencia de ascensor.

Al llegar al segundo izquierda, acercó el oído a la puerta. Esperaba escuchar música hortera a todo volumen pero todo parecía estar en calma. A lo mejor la cría realizaba rituales satánicos cada vez que se quedaba sola.

Abrió con cuidado y entró sin hacer ruido. Tras cerrar la puerta, pudo escuchar el sonido de la televisión. Recorrió un pequeño pasillo, dejando a su izquierda la cocina y entró en el salón.

Sentado en el sofá había un niño rubio de unos siete años. Observaba la tele sin parpadear. House estaba casi seguro de que le había visto entrar, pero el niño ni si quiera pareció inmutarse.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo una vocecilla desde algún lugar en el suelo.

House se adelantó un par de pasos. Tumbada sobre la moqueta, a la derecha del sofá, había una niña de no más de tres años.

-Gregory House. Vuestra madre me ha mandado para que haga de niñera. Porque imagino que Cuddy es vuestra madre.

La niña lo miró confundida. El niño ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Por qué la llamas Cuddy?  
>-Es su apellido.<br>-Yo también me llamo Cuddy. Rachel Cuddy.  
>-Mira que suerte.<br>-Y él se llama Rob. Robert Cuddy-dijo señalando al niño.

En ese momento, alguien tiró de la cisterna del baño. House supuso que se trataba de la pirada adolescente. Sin embargo, por el oscuro pasillo apareció un mocoso de unos cinco años con pinta de bestia.

-¡Y ése es Mike Cuddy!-gritó la niña con entusiasmo.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Mike mirando a House con cara de furia.<br>-Es la nueva niñera-contestó Rachel con entusiasmo.  
>-Para mi desgracia, creo que lo soy. ¿Dónde está vuestra hermana mayor?<br>-Se ha ido con sus amigos y sus novios-contestó el niño.-Cuando mi mamá tiene el día libre, Laura se va por ahí porque no tiene que hacer de niñera.  
>-¿Y por qué no la ha llamado vuestra madre? Se supone que esto es una emergencia.<br>-Laura no tiene móvil y no sabemos donde está. Además, se enfada mucho cuando no puede salir con sus amigos.  
>-Con razón vuestra santa estaba tan desesperada. ¿Tenéis cuarto de baño?<p>

Mike y Rachel señalaron con orgullo el corredor que daba a las habitaciones. House salió del salón y se adentró en el pasillo. Dejó a su derecha una primera puerta. Estaba entreabierta y pudo observar que se trataba de un dormitorio con dos literas. La habitación de los niños.

A continuación, también a la derecha, estaba el cuarto de baño. Entró y cerró el pestillo. Era una habitación pequeña, limpia y vieja, como el resto de la casa. Se miró en el espejo del lavabo y vio que estaba sudando.

Tres críos.

Cuatro, si contaba a la adolescente desaparecida. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Allí había un par de botes de gel y champú infantiles y otras botellas que debían pertenecer a Cuddy y su hija mayor. Suavizante, mascarilla, alisador… Mujeres. Por muy poco dinero que tuviesen, nunca dejaban de ser vanidosas.

Al salir se secó con la toalla verde de Cuddy. Había otras tres toallas pequeñas de colores y una cuarta grande y negra con el símbolo de la muerte. Desde luego, no le apetecía nada conocer a Laura.

La puerta del baño se abrió y él se apresuró a cubrirse con la toalla.

-¿Por qué te bañas?-preguntó Rachel observándole con sus grandes ojos azules. Era la viva imagen de su madre.

-No me he bañado, me de duchado. ¿Es que no conoces la diferencia?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

-Te bañas cuando tienes una bañera. Tú no tienes una bañera, tienes una ducha. Así que yo me he duchado.  
>-¡Mike, no tenemos bañera!-gritó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.<br>-¡Sí tenemos, imbécil!  
>-¡La niñera dice que no es bañera, que es ducha!<br>-¡La niñera es gilipollas!

Rachel volvió a mirarlo, indecisa. No sabía si creerlo a él o a su hermano mayor.

-Pregúntale a tu madre cuando vuelva. Ya verás a quien le da la razón.

La hora de la cena fue un auténtico dilema. House era un pésimo cocinero y los niños no hacían nada por ponerse de acuerdo. Al final decidió pedir pizza y olvidarse del problema.

En cuanto House salió a recoger la pizza, Rachel y Mike se sentaron a la mesa, pero Rob siguió en el sofá viendo la tele.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con él?-dijo House uniéndose a los muchachos.  
>-Cuando no quiere cenar con nosotros, mamá le lleva la comida a donde está.<br>-¿Y qué le pasa?-preguntó House asegurándose de que el niño le podía escuchar.-¿No quiere hablar o es que es idiota?  
>-Sabe hablar pero no quiere-contestó la niña.<br>-O sea que es un idiota que ha decidido morirse con las cuerdas vocales intactas.

Rob se giró y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. House pensó que los hijos de Cuddy daban verdadero miedo. No conocía a Laura pero estaba seguro que se trataba de una adolescente insoportable con tendencias homicidas. Robert era un autista psicópata con la cara de un querubín de museo y Mike era un niño enorme para su edad con una mirada bovina poco inteligente.

La única rosa en ese terrorífico jardín era Rachel Cuddy. La pequeña era preciosa y parecía normal. House casi sintió piedad por la niña.

Los críos fueron una auténtica pesadilla durante el resto de la noche. Mike acabó destrozando la amada PSP de House y a Rachel le dio por llorar inconsolablemente viendo Bambi. House acabó encerrándose en el balcón con un paquete de cigarros en la mano.

Cuddy llegó pasada la media noche. Él tenía pensado echarle en cara la clase de tortura a la que le había sometido, pero la expresión de agotamiento de la mujer le hizo replantearse la idea.

-Siento que te hayan fastidiado el día libre-dijo simplemente al verla entrar.

Rachel estaba dormida en el sofá, al lado del hombre. Mike se había sentado encima de la mesa de café e intentaba arreglar la PSP.

-Supongo que Rob está en el cuarto, ¿no?  
>-Se ha cansado de nosotros-contestó Mike sin darle tiempo a House de abrir la boca.<p>

Cuddy se acercó a la pequeña bestia y lo besó en la cabeza. El niño sonrió con dulzura y le devolvió el beso a su madre.

-Vete a dormir, Miki.  
>-Buenas noches mamá-dijo bajando de un salto. El niño se dirigió al pasillo con la videoconsola en la mano.<br>-¿No te despides de House?  
>-¿La niñera se llama House?<br>-Sí.  
>-Buenas noches, niñera.<br>-Buenas noches, monstruo.

A continuación, Cuddy cogió a la niña en brazos. House se dio cuenta de que ni si quiera se había molestado en que se pusiesen el pijama.

La mujer entró en el cuarto de los niños y salió al cabo de unos minutos.

-Laura no ha llegado, ¿verdad?-dijo sentándose al lado de House. El hombre no pudo evitar pensar en lo silenciosa que se había quedado la casa de repente.  
>-No. Y puesto que no tiene móvil, tampoco puedes llamarla y quedarte tranquila.<br>-¿Cómo sabes que no tiene móvil?  
>-Tu prole me ha contado unos cuantos secretos.<br>-Espero que no te hayan dicho nada de mí.  
>-Tranquila, se han limitado a despotricar los unos de los otros.<p>

Cuddy sonrió y se hundió más en el sofá. House pensó que le gustaría pasar la mano detrás de su cuello, pero sabía que era inapropiado.

-¿Son todos tuyos?  
>-Espero que sí.<br>-Podrías habérmelo advertido.  
>-De repente me hago más fea, ¿no es cierto?<br>-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó él, apoyando el codo en el respaldo del sofá y mirándola directamente.-A mí me parece que estás bastante buena. No sé qué pensarán el resto de tus novios.  
>-House, no somos novios.<br>-Ya te encargaste de dejarlo claro la última vez.  
>-Lo siento, no pretendí ofenderte.<br>-Y yo siento haberme ido sin pagar.  
>-Sí, bueno. La verdad es que la gracia me fastidió bastante.<p>

House se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó cien dólares.

-No tienes por qué-dijo ella poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la de él.-Te has hecho cargo de mis hijos, lo comido por lo servido.  
>-No voy a cobrarte cien pavos por quedarme unas cuantas horas con unos críos.<br>-¿Qué quieres entonces?-dijo ella mirándole. House creyó ver un destello de resignación en su mirada.  
>-Lo que me has prometido.<p>

La mujer se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada del pasillo, casi arrastrando los pies. Se giró y, apoyándose en el marco, le dijo:

-Si no te importa voy a ducharme y a ponerme el pijama. Espérame en mi cuarto. Es la puerta del fondo. Estaré allí en veinte minutos.

Y, sin decir nada más, desapareció en la oscuridad.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Cuddy entró en el dormitorio casi tres cuartos de hora después. House había escuchado el agua de la ducha correr. Después, ella había salido del cuarto de baño y había estado deambulando por las distintas habitaciones de la casa.

El médico no sabía si la mujer realmente tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de acostarse o si quería evitar el encuentro.

Por fin entró en la habitación. House estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Había tenido la tentación de ponerse a registrar su armario y sus cajones pero no lo había hecho por temor a que ella abriese la puerta en cualquier momento, como ahora había ocurrido.

Cuddy vestía un pijama de algodón celeste de pantalón corto. No se había vestido para seducirle pero a House se le secó la garganta al verla. Pensó en lo que sería ver a esa mujer completamente desnuda.

Ella se acercó a la cama y, por el suave movimiento de sus senos, el hombre se percató de que no llevaba sujetador. House se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que había deseado a una mujer de esa manera.

Ni su mejor conquista, ni la más despampanante de sus putas le hacían sentir ese nudo entre el pecho y la garganta que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Cuddy se sentó a su lado y lo miró. Él le devolvió la mirada esperando que su cara no reflejase lo increíblemente idiota que era.

Él no se movió.

-Lo acordado, House. Ni más ni menos-dijo ella con frialdad.-No suelo hacer estas cosas en la casa en la que viven mis hijos pero es tarde y…

Entonces él se giró y, agarrándola por la nuca, la obligó a tumbarse sobre la almohada. La mujer cerró los ojos casi instintivamente y, cuando los abrió, vio que él estaba prácticamente encima de ella. La nariz de House casi rozaba la suya y podía sentir en su boca la cálida respiración del hombre.

Cuddy se mojó los labios instintivamente, esperando recibir un beso, pero entonces sintió como la boca del hombre se desplazaba hacia arriba para acabar posándose en su frente.

Un suave beso, casi insonoro. Las manos de House detrás de su nuca y su espalda. Su erección contra su pierna. Cuddy temía respirar por miedo a que ocurriese algo más. O por miedo a que no ocurriese.

Entonces él se incorporó, rompiendo toda clase de contacto. Ella se quedó tumbada, mirando al techo, confusa.

-Puedo ser muchas cosas, Cuddy-dijo él por fin, casi en un susurro-pero no soy tan mezquino. Me sorprende que te hayas tomado tan en serio una simple broma. Y me sorprende aún más que estés dispuesta a hacer algo que claramente no te apetece sólo para pagarme un favor que no ha sido más que eso, un favor.

Ella se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en los codos. House contempló su bello rostro sin maquillaje, su pelo aún húmedo formando suaves rizos que se pegaban a su cara, el rubor de sus mejillas y sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar cortas y rápidas bocanadas de aire…casi parecía que acababan de hacer el amor.

House no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo en esa casa.

-No tenía otra opción-dijo ella sentándose por fin y cruzando las piernas por delante de su cuerpo.  
>-¿No hay una sola vecina, un solo amigo en este pueblo que pueda hacerte un favor en caso así?<br>-No-respondió ella simplemente.  
>-Y si yo no hubiese estado en el bar en ese momento, ¿qué habrías hecho?<br>-No lo sé. Pero estabas. Eso es todo.

Tras una breve pausa en la que no pudo dejar de mirarla, House le preguntó:

-¿Habrías llegado hasta el final conmigo?  
>-Habría hecho lo que te había prometido.<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-Haría cualquier cosa...<br>-¿Por tus hijos? No me refiero a eso. Podrías haberte negado, llegado el momento. Sabes que no puedo obligarte.  
>-Siempre intento cumplir mi palabra.<p>

House la miró pensativo. La dulce calidez que había sentido un momento antes estando junto a ella, estaba dando paso a una sensación mucho menos agradable.

-Todo esto…no sé como decírtelo, Cuddy. Toda esta situación me da…  
>-Dilo.<br>-Me da pena. Bueno, a decir verdad, más que pena, me da asco.

Ella lo observó durante un momento. El hombre parecía incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

Cuddy se levantó. Él esperó a que se desatase la tormenta. Pero ella se limitó a acercarse a la ventana y a apoyarse contra las cortinas cerradas.

Entonces, House la oyó llorar. No era un llanto histérico y lleno de rabia como el que había escuchado aquella vez a través del teléfono. Era un llanto contenido que intentaba sofocar con el hueco de su mano.

House no quería acercarse a ella. Esta vez no sentía el impulso de consolarla. Aquel sentimiento extraño se estaba apoderando otra vez de él. El mismo que había sentido cuando la había visto salir del despacho de su jefe.

Eran celos. De nuevo. Celos sin sentido, sin base racional. Verla salir de una habitación con otro hombre o escucharla prometer un favor sexual, aunque fuese a él mismo, hacían que el corazón le diese un vuelco en el pecho.

Ni siquiera él comprendía su propia reacción. Había estado bien toda la tarde con los niños. No se había acordado para nada de la broma que le había gastado en el bar antes de marcharse, utilizando ruinmente la propia amenaza de Jackson.

Pero ahora, al tenerla junto a él, al saber que estaba dispuesta a cumplir su palabra, era cuando miles de imágenes comenzaban a amontonarse en su cabeza. Imágenes de otros hombres en su misma situación, aprovechando las circunstancias. Imágenes de ella aceptando el chantaje sin miramientos, al igual que había hecho con él.

No era el hecho de que hubiese aceptado hacerlo con él. Era el hecho de que podría haberlo aceptado con cualquier otro. Y eso le hacía sentirse pequeño, patético y fácilmente sustituible.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta pero ella lo detuvo, obligándolo a girarse y sosteniéndole la mirada.

-No te atrevas a juzgarme en mi propia casa, House. Aquí dentro viven cuatro personas que para mí lo son todo. No hay nada más allá de estas cuatro paredes. ¿Me entiendes? Todo lo demás no importa.

Él no supo qué decir. Ella no quiso decir nada más. Aún quedaba todo el fin de semana por delante pero House sabía que tenía que volver a casa.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Tumbada en su cama, Cuddy pensó que aquél había sido un día lleno de altibajos. Había empezado bien. No tenía que trabajar y había hecho planes con sus tres niños menores. Los había recogido de las escuela y se los había llevado a Oak Park, en las afueras. Allí habían comido hamburguesas y habían pasado la tarde.

Luego habían vuelto a casa y entre Mike y Rachel la habían convencido para que los llevase al cine.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando Jackson la había llamado del Marble´s.

A partir de ahí, todo se había torcido. Sabía que no podría localizar a Laura aunque buscase debajo de las piedras. La chica desaparecía del mapa cada vez que su madre tenía un día libre, precisamente para evitar que recurriese a ella en caso de necesidad. Cuddy no la culpaba. Tenía trece años y se pasaba el resto de la semana cuidando a sus hermanos pequeños y ocupándose de las tareas básicas del hogar.

Había llamado a la pequeña agencia de canguros situada en Corner Lane pero sabía que uno de los requisitos de la empresa era avisar con, al menos, un par de horas de antelación. No habían encontrado a ninguna muchacha disponible.

Y no confiaba en nadie más.

Les había prometido a los niños que volvería en media hora y había echado a correr. No tenía intención de quedarse a trabajar, simplemente iba a explicarle su situación a Jackson y a darse media vuelta pero el hombre había amenazado con despedirla y todas sus defensas se habían venido abajo.

No podía dejar a sus hijos solos tantas horas y no podía perder su trabajo.

Entonces vio a House y comprendió que tendría que recurrir a él. Pero House había sido lo bastante ruin como para pedirle algo a cambio de ayudarla.

Y ella había aceptado. No le importaba. Sólo quería asegurarse de que habría alguien con los niños y de que no les ocurriría nada.

Había sido una noche loca de trabajo pero Jackson le había permitido salir un poco antes. Durante todo el rato había estado intranquila. Sabía que House era casi un desconocido y, en circunstancias normales, no habría recurrido a él bajo ningún concepto. Por eso, al llegar a casa y comprobar que todo estaba bien, había sentido como le quitaban un enorme peso de encima.

Y ese ratito en el sofá con él…tenía que admitir que se había sentido bien a su lado. La pequeña charla con el hombre, su manera intensa de mirarla y el saber que sus hijos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación de al lado, la habían reconfortado.

Había olvidado completamente lo que House le había pedido en el bar, hasta que él se había sacado los cien dólares del bolsillo. Pensó que no aceptar el dinero lo compensaría todo. Por eso sitió que le derramaban un vaso de agua fría por encima cuando él le reclamó lo prometido.

El resto de la noche volvía a su mente en forma de imágenes confusas. Recordó haberse movido por la casa realizando pequeñas tareas inútiles mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se había duchado y se había puesto el primer pijama viejo que había visto.

Dentro de la habitación todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Aún podía sentir a House tumbándola en la cama, dándole un beso en la frente y haciendo que todos sus huesos se convirtiesen en algodón.

Probablemente habría llegado hasta el final con él, pero en vez de tomar lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle de manera natural, él la había rechazado e insultado. La había hecho sentirse despreciable y lo odiaba por ello.

Lo odiaba por haber sido capaz de cuestionar sus propias decisiones. Decisiones que no siempre la hacían sentirse orgullosa de sí misma pero que formaban parte de lo que le había tocado vivir.

Después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama se levantó y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Cuddy no se consideraba una mujer guapa. Por lo menos, no con respecto a los estándares establecidos. Sabía que tenía un cuerpo excelente pero nunca se había sentido completamente a gusto con su cara y mucho menos después de haber llorado. Todo el mundo le decía lo atractiva que era pero ella sabía que era demasiado étnica. Sus facciones la delataban.

Mirándose en el espejo, se preguntó que pensaría House de ella. Había sido consciente de la clase de reacción que había provocado en el hombre al entrar en la habitación pero pensó que esa misma reacción podría haberla tenido delante de cualquier otra mujer en las mismas circunstancias.

House la había hecho llorar desconsoladamente pero el desconsuelo estaba dando paso a una incómoda sensación de frustración sexual. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba con un hombre como a ella le gustaba y lo de esta noche sólo había servido para añadirle leña al fuego.

Agarró sus senos por encima de la tela del pijama y los apretó con fuerza hasta sentir un ligero dolor. Su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño servía para excitarla. Pero no eran sus manos las que deseaba sentir sobre su cuerpo sino las manos de un hombre.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó las manos de House abandonando la suavidad de sus senos para deslizarse por su abdomen hasta alcanzar la fina tela del pantalón de su pijama.

Cuddy introdujo su mano por debajo de la goma sintiendo como sus dedos llegaban a su zona más íntima.

Entonces Laura entró en el baño. Cuddy dio un respingo y escondió la mano detrás de la espalda, mirando a su hija desconcertada.

-Me ha dicho Rachel que ha venido un hombre a cuidarlos esta noche-dijo la niña cogiendo un desodorante de la estantería.  
>-¿Rachel está despierta?<br>-¿Cómo has podido dejarlos con un extraño?  
>-No es ningún extraño. Lo conozco desde hace siglos. ¿Cuándo has llegado?<br>-No estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de ti y de las cosas que haces.  
>-He tenido que cubrir a Carla.<br>-¿No se supone que ella está para cubrirte a ti?  
>-Se la han tenido que llevar en la ambulancia.<br>-Normal, con todo lo que se mete…  
>-¡Laura! Se ha cortado…<br>-Porque iría puesta.  
>-¿Y qué más da? La cuestión es que House era la única persona disponible…<br>-¿House? ¿El médico cabrón al que papá tanto odiaba?  
>-Es un buen hombre. Sólo me ha hecho un favor.<p>

Cuddy sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar sus propias palabras. Laura tenía razón. House no era más que un médico cabrón que había vuelto a aparecer en su vida para hacerle las cosas más difíciles. House siempre le había hecho las cosas más difíciles.

Salió del cuarto de baño evitando la mirada de su hija y se fue al salón. Sacó una botella de vino empezada de uno de los muebles y se sirvió un vaso. Luego otro. Tras el tercero, recordó que no había sacado la basura. Eran casi las dos de la mañana.

Bajó las escaleras sin encender la luz. Al llegar a los últimos peldaños sitió un fuerte olor a tabaco. Y entonces vio las piernas del hombre. Semioculto entre las sombras del portal y sentado en un rincón, se encontraba Gregory House. Sólo podía distinguir sus zapatillas Nike y el brillo naranja de su cigarro.

Salió a la calle fingiendo no haber visto nada y tiró la basura en el contenedor. No podía esperar a que él se marchase. Si llevaba allí tanto tiempo podría aguantar mucho más y hacía frío para estar en la calle con un pijama tan ligero.

Volvió a entrar y se dirigió hacia las escaleras rápidamente, intentando no mirar al hombre que seguía sentado, esperando. Intentando no alarmarse cuando escuchó como se levantaba. Intentando no gritar cuando la sujetó firmemente del brazo, impidiendo que subiese el tercer escalón.

Ella se giró, enfrentándose a su mirada. Ignoraba las intenciones de House, pero fuesen las que fuesen, no pensaba dejarle dominar la situación. Durante un breve instante dejó de mirarle a los ojos para intentar localizar la pequeña y pesada vara de hierro que los vecinos usaban como palanca para abrir los buzones que se atascaban.

-No vas a necesitar pegarme con un palo de hierro, Cuddy. No sé con que clase de hombres habrás tratado antes pero no lo vas a necesitar conmigo.  
>-Suéltame.<br>-¿Has bebido?-dijo él, ignorando sus palabras.  
>-Ya me has llamado puta, ¿vas a llamarme también borracha?<br>-No he dicho ni lo uno ni lo otro.  
>-Has dicho que te daba asco que fuese capaz de hacer una cosa así y ahora…ahora…<p>

House escuchó como la mujer hacía un gran esfuerzo por no romper a llorar otra vez pero viendo la manera en la que tomaba aire y los pequeños espasmos de su pecho, sabía que iba a ser algo inevitable. Haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, la situó de espaldas a él y le tapó la boca con la mano. Lo último que quería era que las escaleras se empezasen a llenar de vecinos cotillas.

Pero entones comprendió que la estaba asustando aún más. La mujer se dobló instintivamente sobre la cintura y él la sujetó con más fuerza, tapándole la boca con más determinación. Sabía que si la soltaba ahora, el espectáculo sería memorable.

Entonces ella empezó a mover las piernas y él adivinó sus intenciones. Quería golpearle en el muslo. Sabía que, si lo conseguía, lo dejaría completamente fuera de combate. Después huiría y él volvería a perderla.

Forcejeando con ella, consiguió llevarla al suelo. Era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y del ataque de pánico que le estaba provocando pero sabía que el agujero en el que se estaba metiendo, como todo los agujeros, tenía un fondo y que en cualquier momento daría con él. Y, una vez allí, sólo podría ir hacia arriba.

La situó bocabajo, contra el suelo y, sin soltarle la boca, se situó encima de ella, asegurándose de que su peso inmovilizaba completamente los brazos y las piernas de la mujer.

La escuchó llorar y sintió como el corazón se le partía por la mitad. No quería eso. Había estado dispuesto a esperar en el portal hasta por la mañana para hablar con ella pero la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

-Deja de llorar, por favor-dijo apretando su boca contra su pelo y susurrándole con suavidad-. Sólo quiero hablar contigo, Cuddy. Te prometo que no quiero hacerte daño. Antes daría mi pierna sana, te lo prometo.

Siguió tumbado encima de ella durante unos minutos. Sin soltarla, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento. Ella seguía llorando e intentando respirar bajo su peso pero notaba como sus espasmos se espaciaban y sus sollozos se hacían menos violentos.

Ella era una mujer inteligente y sabía que, de haber querido hacerle algo, ya lo habría hecho. Al menos él esperaba que lo comprendiese.

-No quiero hacerlo mal contigo-continuó el hombre-pero cuando estoy a tu lado no soy capaz de pensar con claridad y siento que todo me sale al revés.

Ella absorbía bocanadas rápidas de aire a través de los dedos ahora entreabiertos del hombre, como si le faltase el oxígeno. Temblaba, pero había dejado de llorar.

Él se echó hacia un lado y la hizo girar. Ahora ambos se encontraban tumbados de costado formando una S de carne y hueso sobre el frío suelo del portal.

Una de las manos de House rodeaba la cintura de la mujer, la otra seguía cubriendo su boca, pero a ella parecía no molestarle más.

House agarró la mano de la mujer y ella no hizo nada para impedirlo. Después volvió a hundir su nariz en el pelo de ella, oliendo su champú. El champú que él mismo había usado unas horas antes.

-Sé que ni si quiera lo pretendes pero estás consiguiendo anularlo todo a mi alrededor. Cuddy, me gustaría tanto...

Él sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía seguir hablando. Ella le provocaba un torbellino de emociones difícil de medir y sabía que ni su fría lógica de hombre de ciencia serviría para darle un sentido a sus sentimientos.

Dejó caer hacia un lado la mano con la que había estado tapándole la boca. Esperó que ella tuviese algún tipo de reacción pero no tuvo ninguna. Siguió allí tumbada, dándole la espalda, respirando aún con cierta dificultad.

Estuvieron así mucho tiempo. Tumbados en el suelo del portal. Sin hablar. Escuchando solamente el sonido de la respiración del otro.

Entonces ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que lo único que House podía distinguir, en mitad de las penumbras del portal, era el brillo de sus ojos.

Ella pegó su nariz a la de él y, moviendo suavemente la cara, acarició la piel del hombre con la suya propia. House permaneció inmóvil, limitándose a sentir.

Cuddy posó sus labios sobre la comisura de la boca de él y después se deslizó hacia el lado contrario, rozando la punta de la nariz de House con la suya para acabar posando su mejilla sobre la mejilla contraria del hombre. Frotaba la suave piel de su cara contra la barba de tres días de él como lo haría un gatito buscando cariño en la mano de su amo.

Después volvió a girar un poco la cabeza, colocando por fin sus labios encima de los labios del hombre. House la sujetó por la nuca, añadiéndole un poco más de presión al contacto. Ella abrió ligeramente la boca y atrapó su labio inferior. Entonces, simplemente, lo besó con ternura y rompió el contacto.

Apoyándose sobre su codo y sustituyendo su boca por su mano, Lisa Cuddy acarició la mejilla de House como nunca nadie lo había hecho en su vida.


	21. Chapter 21

21

El sábado por la noche, el Marble´s estaba a reventar. A House le costó trabajo encontrar un hueco en la barra cuando llegó a las nueve y media de la noche.

Había dormido en su hostal de siempre. Cuando se había roto la magia del encantamiento, Cuddy le había pedido que se marchase. Él le había dicho adiós con un abrazo y una sonrisa y le había prometido que iría a verla al día siguiente.

-¿Por qué no hay otra persona contigo en la barra?-preguntó alzando la voz por encima de la muchedumbre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Cuddy colocando cuatro vasos con hielo en frente de unos paisanos y sirviéndoles ron de una botella.

-El local está lleno. Hay una camarera más atendiendo las mesas ¿Dónde está tu refuerzo?

-No lo necesito.

Pero estaba claro que lo necesitaba. La mujer se movía de un lado a otro de la barra con la agilidad de una lagartija y aún así no daba abasto. Más de cincuenta clientes agolpados en el mostrador, pidiendo sin parar y dos camareras reclamando bebida para sus mesas era más que suficiente.

-¡Lisa!-gritó un muchacho joven situado a un par de metros a la derecha de House.-¿Dónde está ese cambio?

Ella empezó a mirar alrededor suyo, cogida por sorpresa.

-¿Me has dado el dinero, Jim? No recuerdo…

-Te he dado veinte pavos hace casi cinco minutos.

-Dame un momento.

House la vio dirigirse a la caja. Abrió el cajón y luego miró alrededor, buscando algo. La gente la seguía llamando para pedirle bebida.

-Lisa, apúntame cuatro Budweiser y dos colas en la quince. Ah y dos hamburguesas dobles-dijo Alice, la camarera rubia, ocupando el espacio de la barra destinado a los camareros.-Y pónmelas por favor. Sólo las cervezas, los refrescos ya me los he llevado antes.

-Un momento, Alice.

-Vamos, aún tengo que comandar la siete y la doce.

-Jim, no veo por aquí tu cambio, ¿estás seguro…?

-Pues claro que estoy seguro. Venga guapa, que tengo que irme. Me he tomado una cerveza y te he dado un billete de veinte.

Cuddy abrió el cajón del cambio y sacó el dinero correspondiente a la vuelta. Luego anotó algo rápidamente en un papel y lo metió dentro.

Le dio su vuelta a Jim pero el par de minutos perdidos había resultado catastrófico y ahora el trabajo se le amontonaba. La barra estaba llena de vasos sucios. Las camareras se quejaban de que les faltaba bebida y la gente no paraba de demandar que les sirviese, les cobrase, les informase de idioteces y les diese conversación.

House los observaba y sentía que los quería matar a bastonazos. Pero sabía que eso no la ayudaría. Entonces, siguiendo un extraño impulso, se retiró de la barra, dejando libre un pequeño hueco que en seguida ocupó otra persona.

Recorrió el largo del mostrador, apartando a empujones a la gente y llegó al pequeño hueco reservado para las camareras. Entonces, simplemente, pasó al otro lado.

-¿Qué os pongo pueblerinos?-dijo dirigiéndose al primer grupo que vio.

-¡Vas a llamar pueblerino a tu…!

-Tienes dos opciones, o pedirme o morirte de sed, tú mismo.

-Ponme una botella de tinto de la casa.

-¿Cuántas copas?

-Somos cinco.

-A poco vais a tocar. Sólo tú tienes cara de bebértelas dobladas.

-¡Lisa! ¡Mira este tío!-dijo el hombre llamando la atención de la camarera.

Entonces Cuddy vio a House dentro de la barra y corrió hacia él con cara de desesperación.

-¡House! Espera tu turno, no puedes entrar a servirte…

-No estoy aquí para ponerme la bebida, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Lárgate. Ahora.

-¿Dónde tienes las botellas de tinto de la casa?

Ella lo miraba con cara de no entender nada. A él la situación le parecía cada vez más divertida.

-Cuddy, se te está acumulando el trabajo. Dime donde está el vino y vete a atender a la gente si no quieres que te lluevan las hojas de reclamaciones.

Tras titubear unos segundos, ella se dirigió a la estantería de los vinos y sacó una botella. Se la entregó junto con un abridor para descorchar.

-Usa esas copas.

Después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al otro extremo de la barra.

Tras servirle el vino a los paletos, House hizo una rápida inspección ocular, abriendo puertas y neveras, intentando localizar la mercancía.

-A ver pareja, ¿qué se ofrece por aquí?-dijo preguntándole a dos jovenzuelos claramente enamorados.

-Dos limonadas.

-Como se nota que sois guapos. Estos de aquí al lado seguro que necesitan cuatro whiskys sólo para plantearse el precalentamiento-dijo señalando a una pareja muy poco agraciada situada a la derecha de los chicos.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo el aludido alzando el puño.

-Dos limonadas con hielo por aquí-contestó House mirándolo desafiante.-¿Te pongo un whisky?

Cuddy se acercó otra vez a él y le sujetó del brazo.

-House, te agradezco que me ayudes pero si sigues insultando a la gente sólo vas a conseguir que Jackson me pegue una buena patada en el culo.

-¿Has visto que caras?-dijo él entre dientes.-Dudo que pueda callarme.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Dedícate a servirle la bebida a las meseras y a quitar vasos sucios. Eso es el lavavajillas. De los clientes me encargo yo.

-Como quieras.

La mujer se dispuso a marcharse pero él la detuvo.

-Cuddy.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Estás muy guapa.

Un par de horas más tarde, todo había acabado. Quedaban unos cuantos borrachos y rezagados apoyados en la barra. House había abandonado su "puesto" y se había unido a ellos. La casa le había invitado a una copa.

Cuddy estaba cargando las neveras cuando Jackson entró en el bar.

-¿Se ha metido un tío en la barra para ayudarte?-dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

-Si se hubiese metido un camarero, no habría hecho falta que se metiese un tío-contestó House girando el taburete en su dirección.

-¿Ha sido usted?

-Puedes tutearme, ya casi trabajo para ti.

-House, deja que yo aclare esto con mi jefe-dijo ella posando su mano sobre el brazo del médico.

-Espero que lo hagas-dijo Jackson mirándola fijamente.

-House es un amigo, vio que en un momento dado el trabajo me desbordaba…

-En un momento dado no, te desbordaba en todos los momentos-replicó House.

-¡Cállate! El caso es House es…

-Soy un profesional de la hostelería-interrumpió el nefrólogo.-Es simple degeneración profesional. Si veo a un colega del gremio en apuros, lo ayudo. Eso es todo.

-No tendrías que haberle permitido entrar-añadió Jackson.

-El caso es que no tenía tiempo de echarme a patadas y a la vez atender a la multitud de neandertales que la necesitaba. Y, por si te sirve de consuelo, no me ha dejado acercarme a la caja.

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad? En hostelería, me refiero.

-Soy cocinero aunque también he hecho mis pinitos como camarero. Tuve mi propio negocio en Nueva York durante cinco años.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-House´s House.

-No me suena.

-Era demasiado elitista. No todo el mundo ha oído hablar de él. Seguro que has oído hablar de McDonald´s

-Vaya, tenemos un listillo. Estoy buscando un ayudante para mi cocina. Si te animas…

-¿Para esta cocina? Hacéis bocadillos y hamburguesas. No es mi especialidad.

-Tengo una chica nueva trabajando y es bastante lenta, le vendría bien un refuerzo los fines de semana.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo un trabajo de fin de semana haciendo perritos calientes? Búscate un estudiante arruinado.

-Viernes noche, sábado completo y domingo al medio día. Una jornada completa y dos medias. Ciento cuarenta pavos por el fin de semana.

-Ciento cincuenta. Y el sábado quiero tener el mismo horario que Cuddy.

-¿Que quién?

-Ésta de aquí.

-Ah Lisa, claro. Ni hablar. Entras una hora antes para preparar y te vas a tu casa un par de horas por la tarde a descansar y a ducharte. Es el horario de cocina.

-Descansaré y me ducharé si lo creo conveniente. No quiero contrato.

-Eso está hecho.

Los dos hombres chocaron las manos ante la mirada estupefacta de Cuddy, que aún no era capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando Jackson se marchó, House se apoyó en la barra con los dedos entrelazados, observando a Cuddy con mirada divertida.

-Bueno, como veo que te ha comido la lengua el gato, creo que me voy a ir a otro sitio donde me den conversación-dijo levantándose del taburete.-Te espero en el pub de la esquina, muñeca.

Cuddy tardó casi cuarenta minutos en aparecer. House sabía que llegaría hecha un basilisco y no se equivocaba.

-¿Eres imbécil o retrasado mental?-dijo llegando a su altura.

-¿Te apetece que nos tomemos una copa en la playa?

-En la playa hace frío.

-No tanto como ayer.

-Aún así…

-¿Qué bebes?

-Vozka con naranja.

-Esa es mi chica. ¡Camarero! Un vozka con naranja y un whisky solo. Nos los llevamos.

Había que caminar casi un kilómetro para llegar a la playa y House tenía el coche aparcado demasiado lejos. Antes de llegar, ambos habían terminado sus copas. Cuddy no había abierto la boca en todo el camino. Estaba claro que no le gustaba hablar mientras caminaba.

Ella tenía razón. En la playa hacía frío. Buscaron un rincón al lado de una barca abandonada algo alejado del agua para evitar el relente. Ambos apoyaron la espalda en la madera, sosteniendo los vasos vacíos en las manos.

-¿Te apetece otra copa? Puedo ir a algún bar…

-No.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Para fastidiar a ese gorila.

-Venga ya.

-Y porque, de todas maneras, me paso aquí los fines de semana. No me viene mal sacarme un dinero extra.

-No lo necesitas. Ganas bastante.

-Te puedo asegurar que me cuesta más que a ti llegar a fin de mes.

-Si te costase tanto, no vendrías tan seguido.

-Estoy dejando de lado otros vicios.

-¿Esto es un vicio?

-¿Ahora mismo? Verte lo es.

-No eres cocinero.

-Pues no. Ni si quiera sé freír un huevo.

-Jackson se dará cuenta el fin de semana que viene. Me vas a dejar en ridículo.

-Le diré a Wilson que me dé clases intensivas esta semana. Ya verás como para el viernes por la noche soy capaz de preparar un bocadillo de salchichón.

-¿Cómo está Wilson?

-Igual de insoportable.

Cuddy deslizó la espalda sobre las tablas de la embarcación, quedando casi tumbada y fijando la vista en el mar. House la observaba de reojo. Se había duchado en el bar y su pelo estaba rizado. Él no sabía si la prefería con el pelo liso o rizado. De ambas maneras estaba preciosa.

-Hace frío-dijo House al cabo de un rato viendo que ella no tenía intención de iniciar otra conversación.

-Lo sé.

-Se supone que tienes que quejarte para que la situación juegue en mi favor.

-Hace frío. Me queje o no me queje lo va a seguir haciendo.

-Ya, pero si te quejases tendría la oportunidad de ofrecerte mi chaqueta e incluso de pasarte el brazo por encima y puede que hasta me llevase algún roce.

-¿Hay algún momento del día en el que no pienses en sexo?

-Sí, cuando no te veo. No, espera. Entonces me lo sigo imaginando. La respuesta es no.

-Ni si quiera nos hemos acostado.

-Eso tiene solución. Quítate las bragas.

Ella rompió a reír. House realmente no sabía como actuar con ella. A veces estaba feliz como un cascabel, otras triste y deprimida. No sabía como iba a reaccionar en cada momento y era consciente del peligro que eso implicaba.

Cuddy se tumbó en la arena de lado y él hizo lo mismo, a casi medio metro de ella. Entonces la mujer se acercó a él y acopló su cuerpo al suyo, mirándolo de frente.

-No quiero acostarme contigo, House. No después de lo que pasó anoche.

-Sé que fui un bruto y que tú…

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a lo que pasó después.

-Después me besaste. Y me acariciaste.

-Sí.

-¿No quieres acostarte conmigo porque ya nos hemos besado? Es absurdo.

-No quiero que se convierta en algo vulgar.

-¿El sexo es vulgar?

-Yo lo soy.

Él se incorporó casi de golpe, mirándola incrédulo. El razonamiento de la mujer le parecía ilógico y ridículo. No sabía qué podía pasar por su cabeza para decir algo así.

-Cuddy, necesito saber una cosa.

-Depende.

-Hace unas semanas me dijiste que ya no eras médico. ¿Puedo saber cuándo perdiste la licencia?

Ella lo miró, casi alarmada. Se incorporó y empezó a buscar algo en su bolso. House sabía que no buscaba nada en especial. Simplemente intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Cuddy, por favor...

-Nunca he dicho que haya perdido la licencia.

-¿Sigues siendo médico?

-No.

-Lo eres si aún conservas tu título.

-Si un cantante no canta, ¿sigue siendo cantante?

-Si se ha ganado la vida cantando, entonces supongo que sí.

-Era cantante. ¿Lo comprendes? Lo era pero ya no lo es. Yo era médico.

-¿Qué te impide serlo ahora?

-Yo me lo impido. House, por favor, no quiero hablar de ello.

El hombre comprendió que ella empezaría a ponerse nerviosa pronto si no dejaba el tema pero aún tenía que preguntarle algo más.

-Una última cosa. Te prometo que después te llevaré a casa. Lo que ocurrió…sea lo que sea lo que pasó para hacerte tomar la decisión de no ejercer más la medicina, ¿tiene algo que ver con algún suceso ocurrido en el Princeton cuando aún lo dirigías?

-No. Bueno en parte sí. Todo comenzó cuando tuve que marcharme del Princeton. A partir de ahí las cosas se torcieron y se fueron poniendo cada vez peor y…

-¿Tuviste que marcharte? Creí que habías renunciado.

-Eso es cierto a medias. House, en serio, no quiero seguir con esto.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?

-Sí.

-Ponte mi chaqueta, te llevo a casa.

-¿House?

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por ayudarme esta noche.


	22. Chapter 22

22

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?-preguntó Wilson entrando en el apartamento de House.

-No entiendo de qué hablas-contestó House fingiendo desconcierto.

-¿Cuatro hijos? ¿En serio?

-¿Desde cuándo Masters te chiva los secretillos que le cuento?

-¿Desde cuándo confías en Masters antes que en mí?

-Desde que sé que su consejo me va a gustar más que el tuyo.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que te voy a decir.

-Por supuesto. Pierdes el tiempo.

-House, seamos serios durante un momento. Sabes que esto no te conviene.

-Habló el oráculo del bien y del mal.

-Sabes que no va a funcionar.

-Habló Nostradamus.

-No es que vaya a salir mal, House, es que va a salir fatal. Te estás obsesionando con una mujer que es todo lo contrario a lo que tú necesitas.

-También yo soy todo lo contrario a lo que necesita ella.

-Pues con más razón. Si no quieres acabar perjudicándola…

-Pero en que quedamos, ¿te preocupa Cuddy o te preocupo yo?

-Ella no me importa. Pero sé que tú vas a salir mal parado.

-Que hipócrita eres.

-¿Por preocuparme por ti?

-No, por fingir que te preocupas. Llevas años insistiendo en que haga vida social, en que tenga amigos, en que salga con una mujer… y ahora que lo hago, bueno que intento hacerlo, vienes a mi casa a sermonearme y a hacerme ver lo mal que va a salir.

-No es hipocresía. Sigo pensando que deberías relacionarte con gente normal, incluso tener una relación con una mujer…

-Una mujer a la que tú des el visto bueno, evidentemente. Porque en tu egocéntrico mundo lo que a mí me guste o me deje de gustar es secundario.

-Al primero que tiene que gustarte es a ti pero…

-Me gusta Cuddy.

-House, piénsalo desde esta perspectiva. Ella tiene un trabajo mal pagado y cuatro bocas que alimentar. Tú eres un médico rico…

-De rico nada. Sólo tengo deudas.

-Ganas lo suficiente como para poder considerarte rico según los estándares americanos. Si se lo monta bien, buscará la manera de exprimirte y tus deudas se convertirán en algo de lo que realmente alarmarse.

-Nunca me ha pedido nada.

-Te lo pedirá.

-Pues mira por donde, si me lo pide, pienso dárselo.

-¿Lo ves? Ese es el problema.

-El problema pareces tenerlo tú, no yo.

-Nunca has querido tener hijos.

-Ni quiero.

-Estás persiguiendo una relación con una mujer que tiene cuatro.

-Tú lo has dicho. Ella los tiene.

-Ya y seguramente estará dispuesta a separar totalmente una relación sentimental de su vida familiar. Venga ya. Ya te ha puesto a cuidar a los críos y ni siquiera estáis juntos. Lo próximo que te pedirá será que le pagues la factura del teléfono o que lleves a alguno de los mocosos al dentista y evidentemente no te dará una cartera llena de billetes para que lo hagas.

-No la conoces.

-No me hace falta.

-Ella no es así.

-Va a hacer contigo lo que quiera, House.

-Mientras eso incluya atarme a la cama…

-Te va a acaramelar y después…

-Si quisiese acaramelarme, no me habría dejado salir de la habitación en todo el fin de semana. Y te aseguro que si eso hubiese ocurrido, le habría puesto un cheque en blanco en la mano.

-Poco iba a sacar de un cheque en blanco tuyo.

-Evidentemente un cheque en blanco tuyo.

-Por supuesto.

-No busca nada, Wilson. Ni si quiera sé si quiere tener una relación conmigo.

-Ya te ha besado.

-Sí y también me ha dicho que no quiere que me la lleve al catre.

-Se hace desear.

-Vaya, pensé que de los dos, tú eras el alma cándida. ¿De dónde sale tanto odio?

-Algo no cuadra, House.

-Muchas cosas no cuadran. ¿Y qué?

-Prefiere que sus hijos vivan en una situación económica lamentable antes que seguir practicando la medicina. Podría haber montado una consulta en ese pueblo de mierda pero ha escogido trabajar en un bar por cuarenta miserables dólares al día. ¿Cómo diablos pueden ni si quiera sobrevivir?

-Pues sobreviven y, aunque te pese, sus hijos llevan ropa decente, tienen juguetes en la habitación y no les falta comida en la nevera. Si vas a juzgarla porque no los lleva a una escuela privada ni los viste de Chanel, entonces creo que tú y tu escala de valores habéis perdido el norte.

-Vaya, tú hablando de escalas de valores. Alucinante.

-Te jode que sea feliz.

-No es cierto.

-Te jode que tenga una ilusión. Que cada fin de semana tenga un sitio al que ir donde me siento bien. Que haya encontrado a alguien.

-House, vamos a dejarlo. Como amigo te deseo lo mejor pero sé que las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles como esperas.

-No espero que sean fáciles. Espero que sucedan. Eso es todo.

-Me voy a casa.

-De eso nada. Todavía tienes que enseñarme a cocinar.


	23. Chapter 23

23

El viernes, House acudió al Princeton a fichar antes casi de que saliese el sol. Después dejó una nota para sus lacayos y se marchó en dirección a Leeverfield. Aún no había resuelto su último caso pero confiaba en que su equipo lo hiciese. No estaba dispuesto a llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo en el Marble´s.

Sabía que Gale lo buscaría por todo el hospital hecho una furia y también sabía que tendría que aguantarse. No iba a despedirlo. Su nombre le generaba demasiados beneficios al hospital a lo largo del año. Que estuviese reduciendo descaradamente su jornada laboral no iba a ser motivo para que se lo quitasen de en medio. Al menos en eso confiaba.

Llegó casi puntual al bar. Cuddy estaba en la barra atendiendo a un par de clientes. Él la saludó con la mano nada más entrar, ignorando al resto de los presentes.

-¿Dónde puedo cambiarme, bombón?  
>-Segunda puerta a la derecha, por ese pasillo.<br>Al cabo de diez minutos, House salió del vestuario con un impresionante uniforme negro de cocinero. Cuddy se puso roja de vergüenza y salió corriendo de la barra para llevárselo a un rincón.

-Esto es un bar de pueblo, no un restaurante de cinco tenedores-dijo casi susurrando.  
>-La elegancia es lo último que se pierde.<br>-House, ese uniforme carísimo no te va a servir de nada. Se van a dar cuenta de que no vales y te van a echar.  
>-¡Gracias por los ánimos!<br>-Te digo las cosas como son.  
>-Si tú eres camarera, yo puedo ser cocinero. Además, Wilson me ha enseñado. Es pan comido.<br>-Espero que no me metas en un lío.  
>-Para nada. ¿Qué vamos a hacer después de trabajar?<br>-Yo, irme a casa.  
>-Con respecto a eso…<br>-¿Qué?  
>-He pensado que quizá podría quedarme en tu casa…<br>-Ni lo sueñes.  
>-Espera a que termine. En vez de gastarme el dinero en el hostal te lo doy a ti y me quedo a dormir en tu sofá.<br>-House, no estoy mendigando.  
>-No digo que lo estés. Me conformo con un cojín, una almohada y un par de cervezas en la nevera.<br>-No hay trato, House-dijo dándose la vuelta-. Ah, por cierto, pareces mariquita con ese uniforme.

House se fue directo a la cocina. Estaba vacía y desordenada. Estaba claro que alguien había estado trajinando ya por allí. De repente la puerta se abrió y entró dicha persona. Era una joven morena y menuda.

-Hola, ¿tú eres mi ayudante?-preguntó la mujer con un marcado acento extranjero.  
>-No sé si me habrán rebajado hasta ese punto. Greg House-dijo extendiéndole la mano.<br>-Dominika Petrova. Tienes que cortar esas lechugas para hacer ensaladas.  
>-Pues vale.<p>

La noche del viernes fue algo movida, por desgracia para House, quien se vio provocando varios desastres de los que, por suerte, pudo culpar a su compañera rusa.

Cuando la cocina cerró, a Cuddy todavía le quedaba un rato para terminar. House se sentó en la barra para hacer tiempo y Dominika se sentó a su lado.

-¿Me das una limonada, Lisa?-dijo la joven cocinera.  
>-¿Los rusos no bebéis vozka?-preguntó House mirándola de reojo.<br>-Puede que luego.  
>-¿Te vas de fiesta?<br>-A bailar a la Dolce Vita.  
>-¿Eso qué es?<br>-Una discoteca que hay en Park Street-intervino Cuddy.  
>-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-preguntó Dominika ignorando a Cuddy y dirigiéndose a House. Cuddy instintivamente dejó de fregar vasos y alzó la mirada.<br>-¿A bailar?-preguntó el hombre-No sé si te has dado cuenta de que soy minusválido.  
>-Podemos tomar algo y charlar-se apresuró a contestar la muchacha.<p>

Cuddy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue al extremo más alejado de la barra. House observó con curiosidad los movimientos de la mujer y decidió tentar a la suerte.

-Pues sí que podríamos tomar algo, sí-dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose a Dominika.-Tengo que coger algo del vestuario, ¿por qué no te vas adelantando?  
>-Vale, ¿tú me alcanzas, no?<br>-Que sí.

El médico se escondió en el vestuario hasta que estuvo seguro de que la chica se había marchado y después volvió a la barra.

-A ti te queda un rato, ¿no?-le preguntó a Cuddy.  
>-Un poco.<br>-Pues si no te importa me voy a ir de copas con Dominika. Ya que a ti no te apetece salir hoy...  
>-Haz lo que quieras.<br>-Son sólo negocios. Antes me ha comentado que si me veo en un apuro me puede alquilar el sofá de su casa y quiero cerrar el trato.

Cuddy lo miró sin pestañear y apretando fuertemente los labios.

-No puedo seguir gastándome cuarenta dólares por noche en ese hostal-continuó House fingiendo no enterarse-y Dominika me ofrece sofá y desayuno por veinte pavos. ¿Crees que debería regatearle y darle 15?  
>-Dale lo que tenías pensado darme a mí.<br>-A ti pensaba darte los cuarenta dólares.  
>-¿Por qué? ¿Tengo más cara de muerta de hambre?<br>-Por supuesto que no. Me aprovecho de que es una inmigrante ilegal.  
>-Haz lo que te de la gana, House. Tengo trabajo que hacer.<p>

Él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que las cosas se volviesen a torcer entre ellos y si eso implicaba abandonar la diversión, así lo haría.

-La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir con Dominika. Mira, si te apetece nos vamos tú y yo a tomar algo y después me voy a dormir al hostal.

Cuddy lo miró durante un instante. House sabía que, en ese momento, por su mente estaban pasando varios pensamientos contradictorios.

-Duerme en el hostal esta noche y mañana quédate en mi casa-dijo ella relajando por fin las facciones.-Si quieres podemos probar una noche y si todo sale bien, te quedas.  
>-¿Y por qué esta noche no?<br>-Porque no.  
>-Pero la copa nos la tomamos, ¿no?<br>-Hoy no puedo, House.  
>-Me has dicho que irías a casa después de trabajar. ¿Qué más da que llegues una hora más tarde? ¿No está allí tu hija la terrible?<br>-No es por eso. Es que esta noche tengo cosas que hacer.  
>-¿Labores domésticas?<br>-No. No voy a ir directa a casa.  
>-¿Adónde vas? Puedo ir contigo si quieres.<br>-No puedes, House. Y deja ya el tema, por favor. Esta noche no podemos vernos, eso es todo.

Ella le pidió que no la esperase y él se marchó del bar sin pedirle más explicaciones. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella esa noche pero la mujer le había dado esquinazo. No sabía que demonios tendría que hacer Cuddy a esas horas, teniendo en cuenta que, según ella, tenía pocas amigas en el pueblo.

¿Amigos quizá? Aún no había descartado la posibilidad de que estuviese saliendo con alguien. Recordó aquella primera noche en la que la persiguió por las calles del pueblo. Ella había ido a la casa de un hombre y él, en principio, había pensado que se trataba de su marido. A lo mejor tenían algún tipo de relación. Claro que le costaba imaginar a Cuddy saliendo con un hombre y besándose con otros en los portales.

De nuevo tuvo la tentación de ir a esa casa pero no podía saber a ciencia cierta que Cuddy fuese a ir allí esa noche. Y si iba y se enteraba de que la estaba espiando, las cosas podían ponerse muy negras para él.

Perseguirla era otra opción pero la descartó en seguida. Sabía que le asustaba lo que pudiese descubrir y prefería no saberlo. Lo mismo podía encontrarla reuniéndose con una panda de frikis para hablar de una telenovela que besándose en cualquier esquina con un amante más joven y más agradable que él.

Pensó en aceptar la invitación de Dominika pero no quería complicar aún más las cosas. La reacción de Cuddy, en principio, le había hecho gracia. Sabía que la había hecho sentir insegura. Pero prolongar mucho la diversión le acabaría pasando factura y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Además, Dominika le aburría.

Al final decidió irse a la cama. La tarde en el Marble´s le había agotado y mañana le tocaba trabajar la jornada completa. Sabía que irse al hostal era la única opción inteligente.

El sábado a la una, House llegó puntual a su puesto de trabajo. Dominika ya había llegado y estaba claramente enfadada.

-Me dejaste plantada.  
>-Que va, es que me perdí.<br>-Estuve esperándote mucho tiempo.  
>-Ya, pero es que me crucé con un grupo de marineros y no pude evitar seguirlos hasta el puerto.<br>-¿Y para qué seguías a los marineros?  
>-Soy gay.<br>-¿En serio?  
>-Sólo tienes que ver mi uniforme.<p>

Cuddy entró una hora más tarde. House se había escaqueado del trabajo y había salido a la barra para verla llegar pero ella lo ignoró completamente y se dirigió al vestuario a cambiarse.

-¿No has dormido bien?-le preguntó al verla salir y comprobar que tenía ojeras y la cara demacrada.  
>-¿Tan mal estoy?<br>-Pareces cansada.  
>-¿Qué hiciste anoche al final?<br>-Me fui a dormir.  
>-¿Al hostal?<br>-Sí.  
>-¿Tú solo?<br>-Si.  
>-Voy a preparar café. ¿Quieres?<br>-Son las dos de la tarde. Prefiero una cerveza.  
>-Tiene que ser de barril. Aún tengo que cargar los botellines.<br>-De lo que sea. ¿Y tú?  
>-Café, ya te lo he dicho.<br>-Me refiero a anoche. ¿Qué hiciste tú?  
>-Estuve por ahí.<br>-¿Por ahí por dónde es?  
>-Por el pueblo. No es tu problema, House. Déjame en paz.<br>-Ey no te pongas a la defensiva. Tú me has preguntado a mí.  
>-Sí pero a ti no te molesta hablar del tema. A mí sí.<br>-¿Y por qué te molesta?  
>-No me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada.<br>-Ya, pero tú bien que te metiste anoche en la mía cuando me quería ir de marcha con Dominika.  
>-¡Pues te hubieses ido! ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? Si tanto lo deseabas te hubieses largado con ella. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, House?<br>-Estás celosa.  
>-De eso nada.<br>-Admítelo.  
>-Estás loco si piensas que…<br>-Admítelo.  
>-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, chiflado. Olvídame.<br>-Admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo…  
>-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Jackson saliendo de su oficina.<br>-Hombre jefe-respondíó House dándole la espalda a Cuddy-. Anoche no te vimos el pelo por aquí. Pensé que vendrías a supervisarme.  
>-Alice me ha dicho que hubo retrasos en varias mesas.<br>-Sí, esa chica rusa es un poco incompetente. Necesito un piche profesional.  
>-¿Para poner unos trozos de carne en la plancha y preparar cuatro ensaladas? Ni lo sueñes.<br>-Pues entonces no vengas a quejarte de los retrasos ni otros fallos garrafales que la pobre muchacha pueda cometer.  
>-Te voy a estar vigilando, House.<br>-Y yo le voy a estar vigilando el trasero a tu camarera de barra.

Cuddy estuvo de morros todo el día pero él estaba seguro de que poco a poco se le iría pasando. Realmente no podía tener nada en contra de él y eso la acabaría haciendo reaccionar a su favor.

-¿Tienes planes otra vez?-preguntó House por la noche después de haberse duchado y cambiado en el vestuario.  
>-No.<br>-¿Quieres que vayamos a bailar?  
>-¿No eras minusválido?<br>-Para Dominika sí.  
>-¿Pero sabes bailar o no?<br>-Pues no. Lo peor que puede pasar es que se rían de nosotros. A mí no me importa.  
>-Ni a mí.<br>-Pues termina rápido y vamos.  
>-Aún me tengo que duchar y vestir.<br>-Si quieres nos duchamos juntos.  
>-Tú ya te has duchado.<br>-Da igual, puedo hacer el sacrificio.  
>-Sigue soñando.<br>-Es lo que toca, contigo.  
>-Es lo que hay.<br>-No me terminas de convencer como novia.  
>-Es que no soy tu novia.<br>-Ah claro, por eso la ausencia de sexo en nuestra relación.  
>-¿Qué relación, House?<br>-Ah que no tenemos ninguna.  
>-¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que te metas tú en la barra a terminar de limpiar y yo me voy mientras a arreglarme porque ya no te aguanto.<br>-Arpía.  
>-Cojo cascarrabias.<br>-Ya me lo dirás luego.

Ella se marchó mordiéndose los labios para evitar una sonrisa y él no dejó de sonreír ni un momento mientras intentaba dejar la barra preparada para el día siguiente.

Fueron en el coche de House hasta un viejo caserón en las afueras que había sido transformado en salón de baile. El ambiente era romántico y acogedor y House, que no había puesto un pie en una pista de baile en su vida, se sintió afortunado de estar allí.

-Me gusta este lugar-dijo mientras el camarero les servía la bebida.  
>-Y a mí. Vengo de vez en cuando.<br>-¿Tú sola?  
>-Sí.<br>-¿Y bailas?  
>-A veces bailo. A veces veo bailar a los demás.<br>-¿Con quién bailas?  
>-Siempre hay algún caballero errante dispuesto a tenderle la mano a una dama solitaria.<br>-Pues si esta noche se presenta alguno de esos caballeros errantes le pienso poner el culo morado a patadas.  
>-Tranquilo, hoy traigo a mi propio caballero-dijo ella con coquetería, agarrándole la barbilla.<p>

House la veía feliz y tranquila. Puede que fuese el lugar, con sus tenue luz y sus canciones de amor. Quería verla siempre así. Odiaba provocar en ella esas reacciones tan extremas, aunque también sabía que no era todo culpa suya. Ella era una mujer pasional y era demasiado fácil alarmarla, enfadarla o herirla. Sabía que ella antes no era así. La recordaba como una mujer fría y de carácter fuerte. Pero eso había sido en otra vida.

La personalidad de Cuddy suponía una gran desventaja para alguien sin frenos en la lengua como él pero también le estaba enseñando aspectos nuevos de la vida.

Por primera vez se preocupaba de alguien más que de sí mismo. Durante su relación con Stacy, había estado convencido de que lo daba todo pero ahora comprendía que aquello no era ni la sombra de lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Cuddy.

Sin tener una relación de verdad con ella y habiéndola conocido hace poco, Cuddy ya pesaba en su vida mucho más de lo que Stacy había pesado en los cinco años en los que había estado con ella.

En una ocasión, a Stacy le habían hecho un contrato de cinco meses en una pequeña ciudad a cincuenta kilómetros de Nueva Jersey. Él no había ido a verla ni una vez en todo ese tiempo. Esperaba a que llegase el fin de semana para que ella volviese a casa porque no le apetecía conducir durante una hora.

Ahora recorría cientos de kilómetros cada semana para ver a una mujer con la que ni si quiera sabía si podría compartir unos minutos. Pero merecía la pena.

Merecía la pena tenerla tan cerca y ver el reflejo de la luz de los candiles en su pelo oscuro. Observarla disfrutar de la música y mirar de reojo y con una media sonrisa a las parejas que bailaban en la pista.

House la tomó de la mano. Sentía que era lo natural y lo correcto puesto que ella era su chica. Cuddy no lo rechazó.

-No sé si es buena idea que te quedes en casa-dijo ella de repente.  
>-¿No me dejarás colgado a estas horas?<br>-Sabes que en el hostal te van a dar alojamiento en cualquier momento.  
>-Dominika también.<br>-Si pretendes fastidiarme, que sepas que no lo consigues.  
>-Voy a dormir en el sofá. No sé que tiene de malo.<br>-Laura no se lo va a tomar nada bien.  
>-¿Laura es la psicópata?<br>-Sí.  
>-Déjamela a mí.<br>-Ni hablar. Os acabaríais matando.  
>-No pienso pegarle a una niñata.<br>-Es difícil tratar con ella.  
>-Más difícil es tratar con Wilson y mira que bien se me da.<p>

De pronto Cuddy le soltó la mano. House se percató de que un hombre se había parado al lado de la mesa. Era un tipo interesante y algo bajo de estatura que rondaba los cuarenta.

-Buenas noches, Lisa.  
>-Hola John-dijo ella sonriendo. House notó en seguida que la mujer se ponía tensa.-Éste es Gregory House, un antiguo amigo.<br>-Encantado-dijo John con frialdad.  
>-Lo mismo digo-respondió House sin extenderle la mano.<br>-Si me lo permite,-continuó el recién llegado dirigiéndose al médico-me gustaría sacar a Lisa a bailar.  
>-Dudo que quiera.<br>-¡House! Claro que quiero, John. ¿Puedes esperar a la próxima canción?  
>-Por supuesto-dijo el hombre retirándose.<p>

House lo vio sentarse un par de mesas más allá y creyó ver como en su cara se dibujaba una estúpida sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿En serio vas a bailar con ese?  
>-Sólo una canción.<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-Porque tengo que hacerlo.<br>-Antes dijiste que no bailarías con nadie.  
>-Esto es un compromiso.<br>-No me interesa. Yo soy tu acompañante. Si no te apetece que salgamos juntos, dilo y terminamos antes, pero si vienes conmigo al menos ten la decencia de guardarme la cara.  
>-House, es sólo un baile. Después volveré a la mesa.<br>-No se trata de eso, Cuddy. Se trata de que he salido contigo para pasar un rato agradable, no para pasarlo mal. Si quieres bailar con ese imbécil, queda con él otro día y baila todo lo que te dé la gana pero hoy eres mi pareja. No me hagas esto.  
>-¿Que soy tu pareja? De eso nada. Tú y yo somos dos amigos que han salido a pasar el rato. Nada más. Ni siquiera somos pareja de baile.<br>-Tampoco me has preguntado si me apetecía bailar.  
>-House, sabes que no puedes.<br>-¡Puedo bailar despacio y si tienes en cuenta que me duele la pierna! ¡Joder, Cuddy!  
>-No me montes el numerito.<br>-No te lo voy a montar. Me voy a largar y te voy a dejar aquí con el tal John y los otros doscientos dementes que estén deseando restregarse contigo.

La canción terminó y John dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Cuddy. Ella tragó saliva y House supo que, en el fondo, ella no quería ir. Pero fue. Se levantó y lo dejó solo en la mesa, uniéndose a su nuevo compañero en la pista de baile. 


	24. Chapter 24

24

House se apretaba contra el cuerpo de Cuddy, siguiendo como podía el compás de la música. Era una canción lenta que hablaba de pequeños momentos inolvidables y él intentaba dejarse llevar.

No quería pensar en lo que había ocurrido durante el anterior baile. Una bachata…sensual, cálida, llena de giros melodiosos que casi se podían saborear. Y aquel hombre la había sujetado en sus brazos, le había susurrado al oído y la había mirado con pasión.

Y a House le había hervido la sangre hasta tal punto que no les había dejado terminar la canción. Se había levantado de la silla y había dejado caer su propia copa, asegurándose de que ella se percataría de que se estaba marchando.

No esperaba nada de ella, a excepción de que volviese la vista y lo viese salir por la puerta. Pero, a pesar de todo, Cuddy lo había detenido en la entrada y le había pedido que volviese con ella adentro.

Cuando volvieron no quedaba ni rastro del tal John y comenzaba a sonar la canción lenta que ahora bailaban. Cogiéndole de la mano, lo llevó hasta la pista y situó las manos de él alrededor de su cintura.

House estaba dolido, pero sabía que no merecía la pena alargar el drama. Echarle en cara lo que había pasado no tenía sentido. Ella ni siquiera había respondido a los gestos de John. Le había contestado cada vez que él le había hablado y se había dejado llevar por la pista de baile, pero nada más. Se había limitado a bailar una canción y House no podía pelearse con ella por eso. Que el otro hombre la desease o la dejase de desear no era culpa de Cuddy.

Y aún así, era difícil disfrutar del baile. No podía concentrarse en los movimientos del pequeño cuerpo de ella contra el suyo ni en las palabras que le dirigía. Su cabeza estaba en otro sitio.

-Vámonos a casa-dijo ella una vez que hubo parado la música.-No estás disfrutando de esto y no quiero…  
>-Me voy al hostal.<br>-Vale.

House la llevó hasta la puerta de su casa y detuvo el coche. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Sabía que estaba exagerando y aún así no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado.

-Aún puedes cambiar de opinión-dijo ella sin mirarle.  
>-¿Con respecto a qué?<br>-A mi sofá.  
>-¿Tú sofá? Ese es el problema, Cuddy. Sólo estás dispuesta a ofrecerme migajas. Y no quiero eso. Lo quiero todo.<br>-¿O todo o nada?  
>-Sí.<br>-Lo que te puedo ofrecer es esto, House. Ojala las cosas fuesen distintas pero no lo son.  
>-Si por lo menos te molestases en hablar conmigo, quizás podría comprender por qué haces lo que haces. Esta noche…<br>-Si te refieres a John…  
>-Sí, me refiero a él. Te has acostado con ese hombre, ¿verdad?<br>-House, no quiero que…  
>-Y lo peor de todo es que te hace sentir incómoda. Y aún así le permites que baile contigo, que se comporte como lo haría un amante con todos los privilegios. ¿Por qué lo haces?<br>-Las relaciones no siempre son fáciles.  
>-Pero tú no tienes una relación con él. Y probablemente no la hayas tenido nunca. ¿Qué le debes?<br>-No le debo nada.  
>-Si yo no hubiese estado contigo esta noche habríais acabado en la cama. ¿Me equivoco?<br>-Eso hubiese dependido de muchas cosas.  
>-Ya, pero había posibilidades.<br>-Sí.  
>-Sin embargo, no quieres ni pensar en acostarte conmigo.<br>-House, ya te lo dije…  
>-Sí, me dijiste que no querías que esto se convirtiese en algo vulgar.<br>-Sí.  
>-No te entiendo. No sé qué más tengo que hacer.<br>-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?  
>-¿El qué? ¿Acostarme contigo?<br>-Sí.  
>-No se trata de sexo, Cuddy. Se trata de confianza. Confías en mí para que te acompañe hasta la puerta de tu casa, confías en mí para que cuide a tus hijos pero no confías en mí para dar el siguiente paso. Sabes que sólo tienes que pedírmelo.<br>-Lo sé.  
>-Cuddy, no estoy aquí por el paisaje o por las hamburguesas.<br>-Lo sé.  
>-Y aún así no confías.<br>-Es que no quiero confiar. No quiero confiar y que se termine transformando en algo ruin y mundano. Quiero que siempre sea así.  
>-Me estoy arruinando por venir a verte. Me recorro medio país cada semana cuando podría quedarme tranquilamente en mi casa viendo la televisión y bebiendo whisky. Estoy poniendo en juego mi puesto de trabajo. Ignoro mi responsabilidades, dejando que mueran pacientes sólo por estar aquí contigo. No pido que hagas lo mismo por mí, pero al menos espero una respuesta. Si no te interesa, dímelo. Me iré con el corazón partido pero podré volver a mi antigua vida.<p>

Ella se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento. Respiraba por la boca y House se percató de que se estaba resfriando y no podía hacerlo por la nariz.

-Quiero que sigas aquí-dijo ella por fin.  
>-¿Aquí cómo?<br>-Como has estado hasta ahora.  
>-No pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo.<p>

Ella no respondió y House comprendió que estaba dolida. Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. No tenía claro cuales eran los sentimientos de la mujer pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir dejándose llevar, esperando día a día que ocurriese algo distinto.

La adoraba y quería más que nada estar cerca de ella pero no quería acabar siendo el amigo de confianza en el que ella se apoyaba cuando otros hacían trizas su vida. Él quería ser el hombre que estuviese ahí para ayudarle a remendarla. Solos él y ella. No podía consentir que hubiese nadie más.

-Estás cansada. Dame tu número de móvil y te llamo mañana para ir a desayunar.  
>-No tengo teléfono móvil. Llámame mi casa.<br>-De acuerdo.

Él esperó que abriese la puerta y se marchase pero ella no lo hizo. Sabía que quería contarle algo pero no se atrevía.

-¿Por qué no subimos a tu casa?  
>-Como quieras.<p>

Entraron en el piso y Cuddy le pidió que se quitase los zapatos para no hacer ruido. Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio y ella no encendió ninguna luz. Lo llevó de la mano hasta el centro del salón, para evitar que chocase con nada y allí se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?-preguntó House.  
>-No quiero, pero supongo que tenemos que hablar.<br>-¿Dónde está el sofá?  
>-¿Te importa venir conmigo a la cama? Sólo te pido que vuelvas al sofá cuando me haya dormido.<br>-No hay problema. Bueno, supongo que sí será un problema pero que le vamos a hacer.

Ella entró en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse y dejó a House en el dormitorio. Él no había subido su maleta y no tenía pijama para ponerse. Pensó en quedarse en ropa interior pero no quería que ella viese su pierna.

Cuando Cuddy salió del cuarto de baño él estaba en la puerta.

-Mi turno-dijo entrando.  
>-No hagas ruido. Voy a ver como están los niños.<p>

House se desnudó, quedándose sólo en calzoncillos y dejó la ropa en el borde de la bañera. Después enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cintura, de manera que le cubriese el muslo, y volvió al dormitorio.

Ella ya estaba debajo de las sábanas y lo miraba fijamente.

-Deja de mirarme con deseo. Sabes que no va a pasar nada.  
>-¡No te estoy mirando con deseo!<p>

Él se unió a ella saltando sobre la cama con más brusquedad de la necesaria y haciéndola rebotar.

-Sabes que me deseas-dijo acercando su cabeza al hombro de ella y mirándola con ojos burlones.-Ey ¿que le ha pasado a las chicas?  
>-¿Qué chicas?<p>

Él dirigió la mirada directamente a sus senos.

-Antes tenías más. Estás tan delgada que han desaparecido.  
>-¡De eso nada! No vas a conseguir que te las enseñe haciéndome rabiar.<br>-¿Enseñarme el qué? Yo no veo nada.

Ella se tumbó tapándose hasta la barbilla.

-No estoy tan delgada.  
>-Sí que lo estás. Recuerdo que en clase de anatomía teníamos un esqueleto…<br>-No parezco tan delgada desnuda porque tengo músculos.  
>-Vega yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.<br>-¡No fastidies, House! En el trabajo lo parece porque voy de negro.  
>-Siempre supe que eras nadadora.<br>-¿Qué dices?  
>-Nada por delante y nada por detrás.<br>-¿Nada por detrás? ¿Tampoco tengo culo, no?  
>-No que yo me haya percatado.<br>-Pues bien que me lo miras cuando crees que no me doy cuenta.  
>-Simple curiosidad médica. Me pregunto como haces para sentarte.<br>-Se suponía que íbamos a hablar de cosas serias.  
>-Tu ausencia de masa corporal lo es. Como doctor te voy a recetar un buen bocadillo de chorizo…<br>-¡Deja de insultarme! Creí que te resultaba atractiva.  
>-¡Pues claro que sí, mujer! Si hasta una fregona con faldas tiene atractivo.<br>-House, te estás pasando.  
>-No me comprendes.<br>-Me vas a hacer llorar. Sé que no hablas en serio pero voy a llorar si sigues.

House no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara que ella estaba poniendo. El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que se cerraba la boca con cremallera, pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello de la mujer y apagó la luz.

-Cuéntame-dijo House acercándose mucho a ella y besándola en la mejilla.  
>-Te has cargado el ambiente, House. En serio. No sé ni por donde empezar.<br>-Empieza por algo de lo que no te cueste hablar.  
>-Pregúntame. Será más fácil.<br>-¿Por qué te divorciaste?  
>-No estoy divorciada.<br>-Me dijiste que no estabas casada.  
>-Pues fui técnicamente incorrecta. No tengo marido pero legalmente seguimos casados.<br>-¿Cuánto hace que os separasteis?  
>-Hace case siete años. Rob tenía meses.<br>-¿Es el padre de Rachel y Mike?  
>-No. Nunca volvimos a vernos tras la separación.<br>-¿Quién decidió dar el paso?  
>-El me abandonó. Me dejó por una azafata con la que llevaba dos años engañándome.<br>-¿Y por qué no os divorciasteis legalmente?  
>-Mi marido desapareció, House. Se largó de la noche a la mañana sin dejarme si quiera una nota. Sin despedirse de sus hijos. Vació las cuentas corrientes y se esfumó del mapa.<br>-¿No te dejó nada?  
>-Sí, la casa donde vivíamos en Covent River.<br>-¿Covent River? ¿Vivíais en San Francisco?  
>-Yo trabajaba en el Pacific General.<br>-¿Por qué dejaste el trabajo?  
>-No estamos hablando de eso. Henry se marchó y lo único que me dejó fueron un montón de deudas y una casa a punto de ser embargada.<br>-¿No se hizo responsable?  
>-Todos sus negocios estaban a mi nombre y todos arruinados, sin yo saberlo.<br>-¿A tu nombre, por qué?  
>-Siempre decía que era mejor que los niños y yo tuviésemos las espaldas cubiertas, en caso de que le pasase algo. Evidentemente su idea era otra, pero una no desconfía del hombre con el que se casa.<br>-¿Qué hizo?  
>-Lo que ya te he dicho. Coger unos doscientos mil dólares en líquido que teníamos en diversas cuentas comunes y marcharse con su amante. Hasta el día de hoy no hemos podido localizarlo.<br>-¿Quieres localizarlo?  
>-Quise localizarlo para hacerle trizas la cara con un cuchillo. Pero ahora me alegro de que no lo hayamos vuelto a ver. Lo que más deseo es que esté muerto y que nunca vuelva a aparecer en nuestras vidas. Nosotros hemos seguido adelante sin él. Nos va bien.<br>-¿Y Laura? Rob era un bebé pero la niña tendría unos seis años.  
>-Ella lo sigue adorando. Fue padre por poco tiempo pero fue un buen padre.<br>-Un buen padre no abandona a sus hijos.  
>-Lo sé. Pero mi hija tiene una idea distinta al respecto y no pienso hacer nada para cambiarla.<br>-¿Te culpa de algo?  
>-Me culpa de todo.<br>-¿No te has molestado en explicarle…?  
>-Le he dicho que cuando se sienta preparada se lo explicaré todo y obviamente aún no lo está. No quiere oír la verdad.<br>-¿Por qué se fue tu marido con otra?  
>-Creo que se avergonzaba de mí.<br>-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.  
>-Henry era un arrogante hijo de puta y yo para él no fui más que un vehículo extra hacia el triunfo. Nos conocimos en la universidad. Yo era joven y brillante, tenía un gran futuro por delante y, como buen perro de presa, lo supo oler. Estuvo a mi lado cuando me licencié con matricula de honor, cuando conseguí mi primer trabajo en el Princeton General y cuando me nombraron decana del Princeton Plainsboro, tras seis meses dirigiendo el departamento de endocrinología.<br>-Pero no te acompañó en la caída, ¿me equivoco?  
>-Seguimos casados, pero ya no estaba ahí.<br>-¿Cómo empezó todo?  
>-Sabes como empezó todo. Tú acudiste a aquella conferencia.<p>

House tragó saliva. Recordó como se había ocultado en la última fila tras una gorra y unas gafas de sol. Como se había aguantado la risa esperando la llegada de su gran momento triunfal.

Se había divertido. Aquél día se había divertido a rabiar. Lo que había hecho le había parecido lo más ingenioso hasta la fecha y eso que había cometido tropelías de enorme calibre. Pero ver la cara de Lisa Cuddy cuando se dio cuenta de que su presentación había sido saboteada, había sido un placer comparable a muy pocas cosas.

-Lo siento-dijo mojándose los labios e intentando sacar la voz de donde no la encontraba.  
>-¿Qué?-dijo ella alzando las cejas y mirándolo desconcertada.<p>

Entonces House supo que no podía. No podía contarle la verdad. Sabía que ahora era el momento de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Erika Sanders. Pero también sabía que hacerlo le iba a costar todo lo que había estado construyendo, poco a poco, durante todo ese tiempo.

Para alguien como House no resultaba fácil llegar, con una mujer, al punto al que él había llegado con ella. Estar tumbado en su cama, abrazándola y escuchando sus intimidades era más de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

En ese momento comprendió que había querido forzar las cosas con ella, cuando lo más fácil era que dejar que fluyesen de forma natural, como ahora estaba ocurriendo.

Si ella no se sentía preparada para tener una relación como él quería o incluso para acostarse con él, no podía obligarla. Tendía que esperar a que fuese ella la que decidiese que merecía la pena dar el siguiente paso.

Pero se conformaba con saber que en ese instante se sentía cómoda en sus brazos. Al fin y al cabo no se había marchado con el tal John cuando había podido. Había salido en busca de él. Y si él no le daba importancia a esos pequeños detalles es que estaba loco.

-Quiero decir que siento que tuvieses que dejar el Princeton-dijo House tras un largo silencio.  
>-No me aguantabas como jefa.<br>-Creía que no te aguantaba, pero todos los que vinieron detrás fueron mucho peores.  
>-No me había sentado aún en la mesa del comité cuando me dijeron que le había causado al hospital el mayor ridículo de su historia.<br>-Pero no fue tu culpa. Lo más probable es que alguien sabotease…  
>-Fue mi culpa por no comprobar la presentación antes de la conferencia. Debería haber repasado las diapositivas una por una. Es lo que hace cualquier profesional para evitar verse en una situación embarazosa.<br>-Debo confesarte que en aquél momento hasta me resulto divertido.  
>-Por supuesto, a ti y a otras trescientas personas. La humillación pública resulta muy atractiva siempre y cuando el humillado no sea uno mismo. Yo lo vi desde otra perspectiva.<br>-¿Qué te dijeron los del comité?  
>-En resumen, que se arrepentían de haber puesto al mando a una mujer tan joven. Que mi inexperiencia le iba a costar al hospital muchos miles de dólares y unos cuantos titulares en la prensa y que, en definitiva, les haría un favor largándome.<br>-Y dimitiste.  
>-Eso o me despedían. Sabía que no volvería a optar a ningún puesto directivo en ningún hospital pero con un despido en el expediente lo más probable es que acabase curando heridas en cualquier clínica de barrio. Renunciando al trabajo, siempre podía tener la esperanza de que a la sociedad médica se le acabase olvidando lo ocurrido y me volviese a aceptar de vuelta con un buen puesto.<br>-Y ese puesto lo conseguiste en San Francisco.  
>-Sí. Después de casi dos años haciendo entrevistas en todos los grandes hospitales del país, conseguí que me contratasen en el Pacific General.<br>-¿Qué ocurrió allí? Porque evidentemente tuviste que marcharte. O decidiste marcharte, no lo sé.  
>-House, ¿has visto que hora es?<br>-Me voy al sofá-dijo apretándola con fuerza y pasando su barba suavemente por la sien de la mujer.  
>-Quédate conmigo unos minutos más, por favor.<br>-¿Hasta que te duermas?  
>-Hasta que me duerma.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

25

A House lo despertó un fuerte dolor en las costillas. Abrió los ojos e intentó adaptarse a la oscuridad. Le costó varios segundos darse cuenta de que estaba en el sofá de Cuddy y de que había una figura a su lado golpeándole sin descanso.

Se incorporó y sujetó a su agresor por las muñecas. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra y pudo distinguir que se trataba de Laura, la hija mayor de Cuddy.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!-dijo la niña intentando no alzar la voz.-¡A dormir la mona a la puta calle!  
>-Tranquila, amiguita-contestó él, soltándola.-Tu madre me ha permitido dormir en el sofá y hasta donde yo sé, esta casa es más suya que tuya.<br>-Ella hará lo que yo diga. ¿O te crees que le va a hacer caso a un médico desgraciado antes que a su propia hija?  
>-¿Cómo sabes que soy médico?<p>

House alargó la mano y encendió la pequeña lámpara que había al lado del sofá. Sentado aún, pudo observar detenidamente a la muchacha que se encontraba delante de él, mirándolo con furia.

Tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio. Aunque no tan rubio como Rob, el angelote autista. Tampoco era tan bonita como su hermano. Tenía los ojos marrones, como su padre y las facciones un poco juntas. Era alta y desgarbada y definitivamente había salido a Henry, con su pelo pajizo y su mirada de sabueso desconfiado.

-Sé perfectamente quien eres, doctor House-dijo la cría intentando darse importancia.-A mi padre no le gustabas y a mí tampoco me gustas.  
>-A mí tampoco me gusta tu padre, así que ya tenemos algo en común.<br>-Pues esta es su familia. Así que si no te gusta, te vas a la mierda.  
>-Si esta es su familia que venga a defenderla. ¿Cuántos años hace que no te manda una tarjeta de cumpleaños?<br>-Mis padres acabaron muy mal…  
>-Ya y eso es excusa para largarte y desentenderte totalmente de dos niños pequeños.<br>-Él era un hombre muy ocupado, tenía muchos negocios.  
>-¿Muchos negocios? Trapicheaba con coches de alta gama y sus deudas superaban a sus beneficios. Tu madre te ha mantenido siempre con su trabajo. Y por cierto, ésta no es la familia de tu padre, ésta es la familia de tu madre. ¿O acaso olvidas que tienes otros dos hermanos pequeños que no tienen nada que ver con Henry?<br>-¿Qué te traes con mi madre?  
>-Somos amigos.<br>-Estás en el pueblo todos los fines de semana, la gente te ve. ¿Por qué vienes a verla? Está claro que no le gustas.  
>-¿Y cómo lo sabes?<br>-Si le gustases no te haría dormir en el sofá.

House la observó un momento, mientras intentaba asimilar el eco de sus últimas palabras.

-Le gusto lo suficiente como para abrirme las puertas de su casa y permitirme dormir en su sofá. Supongo que a ti te permite dormir en una cama porque no le queda más remedio.  
>-¿Insinúas que no le gusto a mi madre?<br>-Eres fea como un demonio y desagradable. No sé a quien podrías gustarle.  
>-¡House!-dijo Cuddy desde la puerta del pasillo. House se giró instintivamente.<br>-Ella ha empezado.  
>-Ha empezado él-replicó la niña con rabia.<br>-Tú me has molido a puñetazos mientras dormía.  
>-Y tú estabas ocupando mi sofá cuando me quería sentar en él.<br>-Laura,-intervino Cuddy-¿le has pegado una paliza a House?  
>-Hombre, así dicho suena más grave de lo que es-contestó él.<br>-Estaba en mi sofá-dijo Laura a la defensiva.  
>-El sofá es mío, cariño. Todo lo que hay en esta casa es mío, porque yo lo he pagado. Y si yo invito a alguien a dormir, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es respetar a esa persona. Si te parece bien o mal, mañana lo discutiremos. Pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto.<br>-¿Te pones de su parte? ¡Me ha insultado!  
>-¡Tú me has pegado!-dijo House.<br>-Aún no he acabado contigo-dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.-Vete a dormir, Laura.  
>-¡No lo quiero en casa!-respondió la niña mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.-Que se quede esta noche si quiere pero no lo vuelvas a traer. No vives sola.<br>-A dormir.

La chica desapareció en la habitación y Cuddy permaneció de pie en frente de House.

-No vuelvas a insultar a unos de mis hijos. O la próxima vez seré yo la que te rompa las costillas-dijo girándose para salir del salón.

House se quedó paralizado en el sofá, mucho después de que ella hubiese vuelto a su habitación. Sabía que se había pasado con la niña pero le dolía en el alma que ella fuese tan dura con él.

En el fondo, era consciente de que nunca podría ocupar en su corazón el lugar que ocupaban sus hijos. Pero no podía evitar que le fastidiase. Tener celos de unos críos era absurdo. Y sin embargo los tenía. Los tenía porque sabía que él nunca podría aspirar a ser el centro de la vida de Cuddy y eso era realmente lo que más deseaba.

Si pudiese elegir estarían solos en el mundo y no habría nadie más a quien rendir cuentas, de quien tener celos o de quien tener que preocuparse. Pero la vida nunca había sido tal y como él había deseado y sabía que si quería estar cerca de ella, tendría que adaptarse a su mundo y a sus circunstancias, le gustase o no le gustase.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Cuddy. Quería que el asunto quedase zanjado. No iba a permitir que una absurda pelea con una niñata lo echase todo a perder.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar. Cuddy tenía la luz de la lamparita encendida y estaba sentada, dentro de la cama, llorando.

-Cuddy, te juro que ha sido una pelea absurda. Los dos nos hemos dicho cosas horribles pero…  
>-Mi niña odia mirarse en el espejo.<br>-Todas las adolescentes odian mirarse en el espejo.  
>-No vuelvas a decirle que es fea, por favor. Está demasiado acomplejada.<br>-Por mi parte no tienes de que preocuparte.  
>-Laura puede parecer algo brusca, pero es una buena chica. Si no fuese por ella, yo no podría trabajar tantas horas y no saldríamos adelante. Ella cuida de los niños y se hace cargo de las tareas del hogar. Ha adoptado el papel de madre en esta familia porque sabe que yo no puedo ser padre y madre a la vez. Y no es justo, ¿sabes? Sólo tiene trece años.<br>-Sabes que con el tiempo llegará a aceptarse.  
>-No lo sé, House. A mí me duele ahora. Los hijos nos duelen en cada una de las etapas de sus vidas. Y mi hija no levanta cabeza desde que nos dejó su padre.<br>-Pero nunca habláis de él.  
>-Casi nunca.<br>-¿Y te ha dicho que no se siente a gusto consigo misma?  
>-Una vez encontré dos hojas de papel en su mochila. Su maestra le había pedido que se describiese en una redacción.<br>-¿Era una redacción de dos hojas?  
>-No. Una de ellas era la que pensaba entregarle a la maestra. En ella se describía con gran seguridad. Como lo haría una niña feliz que confía en lo que ve cada mañana. La otra hoja describía sus auténticos sentimientos.<br>-Supongo que no te gustó lo que leíste.

House observó como dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Él nunca había sido padre, pero estaba seguro de no podía haber nada más triste en esta vida que saber que un hijo es infeliz. Y Laura lo era. Tanta amargura a tan temprana edad era clara señal de insatisfacción.

-¿Por qué crees que escribió esa segunda versión?-preguntó House tras comprobar que ella no seguía hablando.  
>-Porque no soporta la mentira.<br>-Te ha mentido descaradamente cuando te ha dicho que he sido yo el que ha empezado la pelea.  
>-No digo que no sea una mentirosa. Digo que no soporta la mentira. Estoy segura de que ahora mismo está dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir.<br>-No creo que sea sólo por haber intentado cargarme el muerto.  
>-No, pero es parte de ello. Cada vez que miente intenta buscar una manera de compensarlo. Se siente incómoda cuando falta a la verdad.<br>-¿No has enseñado a tu hija a ser sincera?  
>-Sí. Pero también ha aprendido que la mentira a veces puede salvarle el culo.<br>-O sea, que apruebas que mienta.  
>-No, pero tampoco se lo prohíbo.<br>-¿Y cuándo te miente a ti?  
>-A mí no me miente. La conozco demasiado bien.<br>-Hace un rato te ha mentido.  
>-Y sabe que no me lo he creído. Lo ha hecho para demostrarte que quedaría por encima de ti, fuesen cuales fuesen las circunstancias.<br>-¿Le dijiste que habías leído la carta?  
>-¡No! Eso habría supuesto una gran humillación para ella. Laura es demasiado orgullosa y nunca me lo habría perdonado.<br>-Ella es tu espinita, ¿no es cierto?  
>-Todos lo son.<br>-Sí, pero ella lo es más. Y supongo que Rob en cierto sentido, también…  
>-No quiero hablar de Rob.<br>-Rachel y Mike son críos normales, nada de que preocuparse ahí.  
>-House, no vamos a seguir hablando de mis hijos.<br>-Has dejado de llorar mientras hablábamos. Puede que no te venga tan mal.  
>-Estoy cansada y mañana tenemos que trabajar. Tú terminas al medio día pero yo tengo que quedarme hasta el cierre.<br>-Hablando del trabajo, llevo un día y medio y estoy reventado. ¿Cómo aguantas?  
>-Soy más joven que tú.<br>-Yo soy más guapo. Y ligo más.  
>-Más quisieras.<p>

House se dirigió a la puerta y puso la mano en el picaporte. Cuddy lo observaba divertida. Antes de irse al sofá había bajado al coche y se había puesto una camiseta vieja y unos horribles calzoncillos que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Pensó que incluso así resultaba realmente atractivo.

-Cuando quieras lo ponemos a prueba. Tú y yo en un bar. Tú en una punta de la barra y yo en otra. A ver cuantos viejos desesperados se te acercan a ti y cuantas bellezas despampanantes se me acercan a mí.  
>-¿Viejos desesperados? ¿Bellezas despampanantes? Ah claro, por eso nos hemos acercado el uno al otro.<br>-No eres una belleza despampanante.  
>-Pues tú si eres un viejo desesperado.<br>-Por eso estoy aquí.  
>-House, me estás cansando.<br>-Vale, cierro el pico.  
>-Mejor.<br>-Siento haber insultado a tu cría.  
>-Y yo siento haberte hablado de esa manera.<br>-Te perdono si me dejas dormir en tu cama.  
>-El sofá es más de tu categoría.<br>-Tú te lo pierdes.  
>-Mira que pena.<br>-¿Cuándo me vas a besar otra vez?  
>-Cuando tú quieras.<p>

House volvió a la cama. Se sentó en frente de ella y con la mano le acarició la mejilla. Luego acercó su boca a la de Cuddy y la besó varias veces. Ella respondió cerrando los ojos y haciendo pequeñas ventosas sonoras contra sus labios que les hicieron sonreír.

-Te he dado un par de besitos y ya estoy sudando-dijo él alejándose de su boca.-Será mejor que me vaya.

Ella rodeó su nuca con las manos y lo atrajo de nuevo, besándolo suavemente y sintiendo como su corazón se quería ir detrás de él cuando, por fin, le pidió que se marchara. 


	26. Chapter 26

26

A las diez y media de la noche del domingo, Cuddy entró en el vestuario del Marble´s para cambiarse de ropa e irse a dormir. No tenía intención de ducharse. Habían acabado pronto y no tenía planes, así que lo haría en casa.

Alice estaba en la ducha y Dominika se estaba vistiendo. Cuddy abrió la puerta de su taquilla y sacó su ropa de calle.

-Ahí hay una bolsa con tu nombre, Lisa-dijo Alice desde la ducha.

-¿Dónde?

-La tengo yo-contestó Dominika.

-¿Y por qué tienes tú una bolsa que lleva mi nombre?

-Para que no te la quiten.

-Dámela.

Dominika sacó una bolsa blanca de plástico de su mochila y se la entregó. Cuddy leyó su nombre y apellido en la superficie satinada. Dentro había un sobre blanco y una pequeña caja cuadrada forrada con simple papel marrón.

Abrió la caja ante los ojos curiosos de Dominika y de Alice, que había abierto la mampara de la ducha sólo para cotillear.

No pudo evitar que en sus labios se formase una sonrisa cuando comprobó que dentro de la caja había un teléfono móvil. Pero no era un teléfono móvil cualquiera. Era una auténtica monería rosa con forma de polvera y grabados de flores. Cuando se abría, la pantalla se iluminaba con un coqueto brillo rosa palo y cuando quedaba bloqueada se transformaba en un espejo.

Era la clase de teléfono que un chico le regalaría a su novia de diecisiete años. Por eso el gesto le parecía realmente tierno. El cacharro era una horterada pero se podía imaginar a House esa mañana en Hallmark, el único almacén que abría los domingos, volviéndose loco buscando un móvil adecuado y decantándose al final por el más femenino o gay que hubiese encontrado. El gesto le parecía adorable.

Cuando Cuddy se despertó por la mañana, él ya no estaba en el piso. Ahora comprendía por qué se había marchado tan pronto.

Trasteó un rato los botones para comprobar las utilidades que tenía. En la agenda había tres números grabados: House móvil, House casa y House trabajo. Esto la hizo sonreír aún más. Estaba claro que quería que lo tuviese localizado. A cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar. Sin saber por qué, este pequeño detalle la hizo sentir segura.

-¿Qué hay en el sobre?-preguntó Dominika.

Cuddy se apresuró a abrirlo. Con la emoción del otro regalo había olvidado completamente que en la bolsa había algo más.

El sobre contenía dinero. En principio Cuddy no sabía que podía significar. Con los dedos pasó rápido los billetes, contándolos.

-¿Cuánto hay?-dijo Alice acercándose a ella mientras se colocaba la toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

-Ciento cincuenta. No entiendo por qué…

-¿Por qué, que?

Cuddy alzó la cabeza y miró a la camarera. De repente lo entendió todo.

-Es su sueldo del fin de semana-dijo sin dar crédito a sus propias palabras.

-¿Cobra ciento cincuenta dólares por el fin de semana? ¡A mí me dan mucho menos y trabajo más!

-Él es un chef de renombre-replicó Cuddy.-Tú no llegas ni a pinche.

-He quedado con una amiga en el pub de Morgan-dijo Alice ignorando a Dominika.-Si quieres te acompaño hasta allí y después sigues sola.

Cuddy y Alice salieron a la calle dejando a Dominika renegando en el vestuario. El pub de Morgan estaba a medio camino entre el Marble´s y la casa de Cuddy.

-¿De verdad te lo estás pensando?-preguntó Alice.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de House.

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Vamos, Lisa. ¿Qué crees que significa todo esto?

-¿Qué me haya dado su sueldo? No lo sé y no lo pienso averiguar. Voy a devolvérselo.

-¿Y el móvil?

-El móvil me lo quedo. Alice, puedo aceptar un regalo pero no acepto que me den dinero. Si quisiese dinero regalado me pondría en la puerta de la iglesia y tendería la mano.

-¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho?

-Se siente culpable. Él desperdicia un buen sueldo en banalidades. Yo me veo obligada a exprimir hasta el último dólar que gano y no puedo permitirme el lujo de hacer el idiota con mi dinero como él hace con el suyo.

-¿Cómo sabes que hace el idiota con el dinero?

-Es House. Lo conozco.

-Tu ex marido también hacía el idiota con el dinero.

-Exacto. Y nos llevo a la ruina. Al menos House está solo. Él puede hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Y crees que hace lo que hace sólo porque se siente culpable? No tiene sentido. Él no tiene nada que ver con tu situación.

-Claro que no. Pero nos hemos reencontrado y por el motivo que sea no ha podido dejar de comparar su estilo de vida con el mío. Además, creo que le gusto.

-¿Que le gustas? Está colado por ti. Se pasa el rato asomándose a la ventana de la cocina sólo para verte.

-Este medio día ha estado más tiempo en la barra que en la cocina.

-Quería ayudarte.

-No había tanto trabajo y él tiene que estar donde tiene que estar. Jackson lo va a despedir.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Ya se la estoy dando. Como amiga.

-Pues si tú no lo quieres pásamelo a mí.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me parece interesante. Y a Dominika también.

-Vamos, Dominika no tiene dos dedos de luces.

-Dominika es idiota pero sabe que con House daría la campanada. Está loca por conseguir la tarjeta verde.

-¿Crees que estaría dispuesta a casarse con él sólo para conseguir un permiso de residencia?

-Por eso y porque House le gusta demasiado-ambas mujeres se detuvieron en la puerta del pub.-Ándate con ojo, Lisa. En este pueblo House es la novedad y sabes lo que eso significa. Ahora sólo tiene ojos para ti, pero si sigues dándole largas puede ser que la situación cambie y aparezca alguien.

-¿Crees que voy a iniciar una relación con un hombre sólo por miedo a que me lo quiten? No tengo veinte años, Alice. Estoy bien como estoy. No quiero más desengaños.

-No digo que no estés bien así, pero también es cierto que, desde que él está aquí, sonríes más.

-Eres la única amiga que tengo en este pueblo, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí.

-Y la pena es que nunca podemos salir juntas a dar un paseo o a pasar un día en la playa.

-El día que tú libras, yo trabajo. El día que libro yo, trabajas tú. El resto del tiempo nos lo pasamos metidas en ese tugurio. Sólo nos queda la noche. ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir de borrachera?

-Espero que pronto-dijo Cuddy guiñándole el ojo y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Diez minutos más tarde había llegado a su puerta. Antes de entrar, sacó su nuevo y reluciente móvil rosa del bolso y marcó el número de la casa de House.

-FBI, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-contestó el médico al otro lado de la línea.

-Sabes que no voy a aceptar esto.

-Ya lo has utilizado. No puedo devolverlo aunque quiera.

-No me refiero al teléfono, House. Sabes de qué hablo.

-Hicimos un trato.

-¿Qué trato?

-Yo me quedaba en tu casa a cambio de dinero.

-Sí, pero nunca llegamos a negociar la cifra.

-Exacto.

-No pienso quedarme con todo tu sueldo.

-¿Qué pensabas pedirme?

-Veinte pavos.

-¿Por noche?

-Por las dos noches. House, te dejaría quedarte sin pedirte nada a cambio pero te pasas tres horas debajo de la ducha gastándome agua caliente y me atracas la nevera que da gusto. Un par de días puedo costearte pero si queremos que te quedes todos los fines de semana me tienes que dar algo.

-¡Para el carro! Ya te he dado algo.

-No, me lo has dado todo.

-En ese sobre están los veinte dólares que pensabas pedirme.

-Aquí hay ciento cincuenta.

-El resto es propina. Me tratas mucho mejor que en el hostal.

-No lo quiero y no voy a aceptarlo. Me quedo con mis veinte pavos y el viernes cuando vengas te devolveré el resto.

-¿Y si no lo acepto?

-Si es necesario haré que te tragues los billetes uno a uno. No voy a quedarme el dinero, House. No hay más que hablar.

-Pues entonces cómprame un regalo.

-No me compliques la vida. El próximo día que vengas te lo devuelvo y se acabó.

-Entonces no pienso volver.

-House, no seas infantil.

-¿Qué te cuesta comprarme un regalo?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Una sorpresa. Por ejemplo, un tanguita sexy.

-Si me dices lo que quieres, deja de ser sorpresa. ¿Vas a ponerte un tanga? Supongo que no me obligarás a contemplar semejante visión.

-La visión sería espectacular. Pero el tanga es para ti, mujer.

-Un tanga sexy de ciento treinta dólares tiene que ser muy sexy. Con ese dinero me compro yo la ropa interior de todo el año. Bueno, la mía y la de mis hijos.

-Los multimillonarios vemos la vida de otro color.

-No eres multimillonario.

-Si me comparo contigo, sí. Y más ahora que tengo dos empleos.

-Mira como me río.

-Tengo que dejarte. Están aporreando la puerta. Seguro que es Wilson.

-Hasta otra.

-Prométeme que me comprarás algo.

-Te lo prometo. Ve a abrirle a ese pobre hombre o se va a dejar los nudillos pegados.

Cuddy colgó y subió a casa. Rachel y Rob ya estaban acostados pero Mike y Laura se encontraban en la cocina comiendo palomitas. Se sentó un rato con ellos. Estaba cansada y le apetecía ducharse y meterse en la cama pero también quería estar con los críos. Sabía que no pasaba con ellos tanto tiempo como debería y eso le pesaba.

Laura estaba tranquila y fingía haber olvidado el incidente con House. Mike comía palomitas como un poseso. Cuddy temía que en algún momento llegase a tener problemas de sobrepeso. El niño no estaba gordo pero era muy grande y pesaba demasiado para su edad. A ella ya le resultaba imposible cogerlo en brazos.

Estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando su nuevo teléfono sonó. House la estaba llamando desde su móvil.

-¿Que día libras esta semana?-preguntó el hombre sin ni si quiera saludar.

-El martes.

-Martes. Veintitrés grados de temperatura. Cero por ciento de probabilidades de lluvia. Moderadas rachas de levante de cinco kilómetros por hora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que el martes va a hacer un caluroso día soleado sin viento, nieve ni otras inconveniencias meteorológicas.

-Bueno es saberlo.

-Podríamos ir a la playa.

-¿No se supone que trabajas en un hospital?

-Eso dice mi contrato.

-Ya, ¿y cuándo se supone que trabajas? Porque sólo hace unas horas que te fuiste de aquí y como aquél que dice, el martes es pasado mañana.

-Tengo que dar un par de conferencias en Lisboa el fin de semana. Wilson ha venido a decírmelo.

-¿El fin de semana? ¿Qué le vas a decir a Jackson?

-Pienso llamarlo mañana y decirle que Dominika me ha intoxicado con una de sus comidas. Amenazaré con denunciarlo. Ya verás como acabamos llegando a un acuerdo y me permite volver en un par de semanas.

-¿En serio le vas a hacer eso a Jackson?-dijo Cuddy riendo a carcajadas al otro lado de la línea.

-Por supuesto. No tengo contrato. Si muriese a causa de una intoxicación provocada por algo que he comido durante horas laborales, al tipo se le caería el pelo. Deja que tiemble. Cuando pase este fin de semana le llamaré y le daré la buena noticia de que he sobrevivido. Estará tan contento que me recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

-Puedes meter a Dominika en un buen lío.

-No creo. No va a encontrar a otra que trabaje por menos dinero. Le echará la bronca y ya está. La chica va a tener que acostumbrarse si trabaja conmigo porque no pienso comerme ningún marrón.

-Bueno ¿y para qué quieres venir el martes?

-Vamos a ver. Si el fin de semana estoy en Lisboa no puedo estar en Leeverfield y si no estoy en Leeverfield significa que no te veo. De momento no tengo ningún paciente y aunque lo tenga, pienso escaparme.

-House, son muchos kilómetros para estar aquí un solo día. Nos vamos a ver en dos fines de semana, no seas impaciente.

-El problema es que soy impaciente. ¿Vamos o no vamos a la playa?

-Tendría que llevarme a los niños.

-¿La loca vendrá?

-¿Laura? Tranquilo, le gusta aprovechar su día libre lo más lejos de la familia que puede. Ni bajo amenaza de muerte vendría conmigo y con los niños a la playa. Y mucho menos contigo.

-¿A qué hora te recojo?

-House, ¿estás seguro de que no es una locura?

-Ir a la playa con Jackson y Dominika sería una locura. Ir contigo y con tres niños pequeños sólo es síntoma de que he perdido la cabeza.

-Lo que viene a ser lo mismo.

-Sí, pero dicho con más elegancia. ¿A las diez en tu casa?

-Diez y media. Antes hace frío.

-No olvides mi regalo.

-Ya veremos.

-Ya veremos, no.

-Me voy a dormir, House.

-Buenas noches, cariño.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Cuddy no podía dormir. Sólo tenía dos bikinis y no sabía cual ponerse. El azul con borde rojo estaba un poco desgastado en las costuras y le hacía parecer pobre. El rojo brillante estaba nuevo pero era demasiado sexy y no quería dar la impresión de ir provocando.

No tenía intención de estar mucho tiempo en bikini pero era consciente de que tarde o temprano se moriría de calor y acabaría en el agua. Bañarse en camiseta era otra opción pero sabía que House se las apañaría para quitársela y lo más adecuado sería llevar algo debajo para evitar sorpresas. Si el momento llegaba, confiaba en que el hombre se entretuviese mirándole los pechos y se olvidase de mirar su espalda.

No eran ni las diez cuando House estaba tocando la bocina en la calle y provocando una oleada de quejas entre los vecinos.

-¡Maldito seas, House!-dijo Cuddy asomándose a la ventana, aún sin peinar.-Te dije a las diez y media. Aún no estamos listos.

Él le contestó con cuatro bocinazos más. Cuddy corrió a dentro y terminó de preparar a los niños. Después hizo lo que pudo con su pelo y le dejó una nota a Laura. La chica aún se encontraba durmiendo.

Se había decidido por el bikini azul y se había puesto un pantalón corto naranja y una camiseta de tirantes blanca bastante larga. House la vio aparecer de esta guisa por la puerta del portal, arrastrando a Rachel de una mano y a Rob de la otra. En la espalda llevaba una mochila de playa y una sombrilla. Mike caminaba detrás de ella llevando otra gran bolsa que parecía no pesarle en absoluto.

-Sí que estás fuerte, chaval-dijo House sin poder disimular su admiración. La diferencia con su hermano mayor era abismal. Rob era delicado, casi aristocrático. Mike era una pequeña bestia campestre.

Cuddy guardó las dos bolsas y la sombrilla en el maletero. Después sentó a los dos niños detrás y les ajustó el cinturón. Lo hizo tan rápido que a House no le dio tiempo ni de bajarse para ayudarla, aunque estaba claro que no necesitaba su ayuda.

Después se sentó en el asiento delantero, colocando a Rachel en sus rodillas y pasando el cinturón por encima de ambas.

-¿Tú eres la niñera del otro día?-preguntó Mike.  
>-No es una niñera, Mike-se apresuró Cuddy a contestar.-House es una amigo que me hizo el favor de quedarse con vosotros. Las niñeras son chicas. House es un hombre.<br>-Gracias por haberte dado cuenta-replicó el aludido.  
>-¿Los hombres no pueden ser niñeras?-insistió el niño.<br>-Los hombres pueden cuidar niños a cambio de dinero, como hacen las niñeras. Pero no se les llamaría niñeras, es un término femenino.  
>-¿Niñeros?<br>-No lo he escuchado nunca, pero supongo que sí.

House puso el coche en marcha. Rachel lo estaba mirando fijamente y él centró su vista en la carretera para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de la niña.

-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó House.  
>-¡A la playa!-contestó Rachel.<br>-Ya, pero a qué playa. Supongo que tu madre conoce más de una.  
>-Había pensado en Black Bay-dijo Cuddy.- Está a unos diez kilómetros al sur.<br>-El nombre suena siniestro.  
>-Es una playa preciosa. El nombre es anecdótico.<br>-Pues no se hable más.

Black Bay era una gran playa de arena blanca situada al pie de una pequeña cordillera que llegaba hasta la misma orilla. Las vistas desde lo alto eran espectaculares pero la bajada, con el coche viejo de House, resultó bastante complicada.

Una vez abajo dejaron el coche en una zona llana y sacaron las bolsas del maletero. Sólo había un par de familias más en la playa y estaban a decenas de metros.

-¿Qué voy a hacer cuando tenga hambre?-preguntó House colocando la sombrilla.-Pensé que iríamos a una playa civilizada, con restaurantes y esas cosas.  
>-Mike lleva la comida en esa mochila, no te desesperes.<br>-¿No tienes calor?-dijo el médico mirándole descaradamente las piernas.  
>-No, la verdad es que tengo frío. Voy a ponerme unos vaqueros.<br>-No fastidies, Cuddy. Al menos me dejarás que te vea en bikini.  
>-Ya veremos.<br>-¡Qué dura eres!  
>-No sabes cuanto.<p>

Rob enseguida tomó posesión de la sombrilla y ocupó el mejor lugar debajo de ella. Rachel y Mike tardaron segundos en quitarse la ropa y correr al agua.

-¿Puedes vigilarlos un rato?-preguntó Cuddy.  
>-Claro. Si me das mi regalo.<br>-Ah sí. Lo olvidaba.

La mujer buscó dentro de la mochila que había cargado a la espalda y le entregó un paquete plano, pequeño y rectangular.

House lo abrió rápidamente. Era una PSP. Exactamente igual a la que Mike le había roto poco tiempo atrás.

-Me decepcionas, Cuddy.  
>-Si no te gusta, en mi bolso tengo el ticket.<br>-No es que no me guste. La PSP me gusta. Estoy enganchado.  
>-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?<br>-El problema es que crees que tienes que pagar por cada error que cometes.  
>-Yo no rompí la PSP. No estoy pagando por nada que haya hecho.<br>-No. Pagas por algo que ha hecho uno de tus hijos, que es aún peor. En ningún momento me enfadé con el niño por haberme roto la maquinita y lo sabes. Tampoco te reclamé que me comprases una nueva.  
>-No he dicho que lo hicieses. Además el dinero no era mío. No estoy pagando por nada.<br>-La autoflagelación no está de moda, ¿sabes?  
>-No me autoflagelo. No me estoy castigando por lo que hizo Mike. Te he comprado con tu dinero una cosa que sabía con seguridad que te iba a gustar.<br>-Te va ir de víctima.  
>-¿Qué? Mira, si quieres te quedas el regalo y si no te lo metes por el culo. Si esperabas otra cosa, puedes seguir esperando.<p>

House se dio la vuelta y observó la playa. Había más de un kilómetro hacia el este y por lo menos tres hacia el oeste. Decidió caminar hacia el este, hacia las rocas.

Había pasado muchas horas dándole vueltas al tema del regalo. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber con qué le saldría Cuddy. Él no esperaba que ella actuase impulsivamente y cometiese locuras como presentarse en Nueva Yersey en mitad de la noche o abandonar su trabajo para iniciar una vida distinta con él. Pero al menos esperaba ver algo de pasión en sus gestos. Aunque fuese poca. Y en este regalo no había pasión ninguna.

Él hubiese deseado que Cuddy se recorriese las tiendas del pueblo intentando dar con algo que le pudiese gustar. Sin embargo, había tomado una decisión práctica, fría y racional. Se había decantado por algo que, de antemano, sabía que iba a ser bien aceptado. Y además zanjaba una de "sus deudas" mientras lo hacía.

Estaba claro que no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie y a House le parecía bien. Pero él no era ningún acreedor golpeando a su puerta para reclamarle la renta del piso. Era como si no quisiese deberle nada para no darle la oportunidad de tener un último recurso al que aferrarse en caso de extrema necesidad.

Si un día decidía darle puerta, no habría nada que él pudiese reclamar, decir o hacer para impedirlo. Nada pendiente. Cuddy no quería que quedase nada pendiente y él estaba seguro de que todo tenía que ver con sus anteriores relaciones.

Giró la cabeza. Se había alejado casi trescientos metros. Ella se había sentado al lado de Rob, bajo la sombrilla. Desde la distancia no podía distinguirlo pero parecía que le estaba hablando al niño.

Tenía dos opciones. O largarse y volver en unas horas a recogerlos o agachar las orejas e intentar pasar un buen día de playa. Había recorrido mucho kilómetros sólo para estar allí y no iba a arruinarlo todo sólo porque Cuddy pensase en él menos de lo que él pensaba en ella. Estaba claro que ella no había ido a comprar la videoconsola con la misma ilusión que él había ido a comprar el teléfono móvil pero ése no era motivo para pasar el resto de día dando vueltas con el coche esperando a que llegase la hora de ir a recogerla y llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Sabía que tarde o temprano cedería, así que decidió volver. Odiaba dar su brazo a torcer pero con ella no le quedaba más remedio. Sentía que en esa extraña relación siempre le iba a tocar perder.

Cuddy se había sentado en frente de Rob y le había enterrado los pies en arena. Estaba haciendo una especie de dibujos sobre el pequeño montículo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, para comprobar si sus otros dos hijos continuaban en la orilla.

Robert la observaba en silencio, sin pestañear. Cuddy se levantó y cogió un pequeño cubo infantil de plástico. Mientras se dirigía hacia el agua, House pudo comprobar que se había quitado los pantalones. La camiseta blanca le llegaba justo por debajo de las caderas y él se deleitó contemplando el movimiento de los suaves músculos de sus piernas.

Llenó el cubo en la orilla y antes de volver junto a Rob le dijo algo a sus dos niños más pequeños que les hizo reír a carcajadas. House no lo pudo escuchar pero no fue capaz de recordar a su propia madre diciéndole alguna vez algo que le hiciese reír de esa manera.

La mujer volvió junto a Rob, pasando por el lado de House y haciendo como que se cruzaba con un fantasma. Se sentó de nuevo en frente del niño e hizo barro con el agua que había traído.

Empezó a untar las manos del niño. El crío la miraba extasiado. Parecía totalmente relajado con las caricias de barro de su madre. Ella siguió cubriéndole los brazos y los hombros. Después se centró en su cara y le hizo un auténtico maquillaje de guerra.

House continuaba de pie. Observando el mudo ritual entre madre e hijo. Pudiendo observar los fuertes lazos que los unían. No necesitaban palabras. La conexión entre ellos era mucho más intensa que nada que él hubiese observado antes.

Cuddy estiró el brazo y acercó una de las bolsas de playa. Sacó un pequeño neceser y de él un espejo de bolsillo. Lo abrió y lo situó frente a la cara del niño. House vio como el crío hacía una extraña mueca con la cara. En principio pensó que rompería a llorar pero en seguida comprendió que estaba intentando aguantarse la risa.

Pese a estar mordiéndose los labios, Cuddy no pudo evitar que se le escapase una carcajada ante la cara que estaba poniendo su niño. El chaval la miró y acto seguido se dejó caer hacia atrás, riendo como un poseso.

El niño buscó a su madre e hizo que se tumbase a su lado, manchando su camiseta blanca de barro mientras le resbalaban lágrimas de risa por la cara.

Mike y Rachel levantaron la cabeza y al observar la fiesta que su madre y su extraño hermano se estaba montando en la arena, abandonaron el agua y echaron a correr hacia ellos. Al llegar a la sombrilla, se dejaron caer encima de ambos, manchándolos y mojándolos aún más.

House los escuchaba reír y los observaba hacerse costillas, darse patadas y plantarse besos clandestinos y sentía que él no formaba parte de ese mundo.

En su mente se había formado la imagen de que, la de Cuddy, era una familia miserable, llena de carencias y problemas. Sus ojos ahora observaban todo lo contrario. Aquélla era una familia que lo tenía todo: unión y amor. Cosas que él desconocía totalmente porque no las había vivido cuando era niño.

Había tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia con una buena posición económica. Pero sus padres nunca le habían dado la clase de cariño que, en ese momento, Cuddy le estaba dando a sus hijos.

House pensó en alejarse otra vez y dejarlos solos pero entonces escuchó su nombre y su mente tuvo que volver a centrarse en el mundo real.

Mike lo estaba llamando. Había encontrado la PSP entre los pliegues de una de las toallas y ahora la sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Es tuya?-dijo agitando la videoconsola delante de su cara. Cuddy y los otros niños habían dejado de jugar y los observaban a los dos.  
>-No está claro aún-contestó House.<br>-No es de nadie, cariño-dijo Cuddy arrebatándosela de las manos y guardándola en la caja.-Esta tarde voy a ir a devolverla.  
>-¿Cómo que no es de nadie?-añadió House.-Me la han regalado, es mía.<br>-¿Quién te la ha regalado?-preguntó Mike con cara de curiosidad.  
>-Una vieja bruja.<br>-¡Las viejas brujas no regalan nada!-intervino Rachel.  
>-Sí que regalan-continuó Mike.-Lo hacen para que confíes en ellas y luego te comen.<br>-House, te cuidado con la bruja-comentó Rachel con auténtica cara de espanto.  
>-¿Quieres jugar una partida?-dijo Mike dirigiéndose a House.<br>-Vas a morder el polvo, chaval.

Cuddy se puso en pie y Rachel la siguió. Le preguntó a Rob si quería acercarse con ellas a la orilla pero el niño se limitó a volver la cara y a sentarse bajo la sombrilla, recuperando su gesto taciturno y volviendo a centrarse en la arena.

La mujer y la niña se dirigieron al agua cogidas de la mano. House decidió sentarse al lado de Mike y darle una paliza humillante tal y como había prometido.

-En mi clase hay un niño que es cojo-dijo el chaval observando a House, que se había acaparado la PSP.  
>-Seguro que además de cojo, es guapo y listo.<br>-Yo soy más listo.  
>-Ya, seguro que tu madre piensa lo mismo.<br>-¿Por qué eres amigo de mi madre?  
>-Me la quiero llevar al catre.<br>-¿Y eso dónde está?  
>-En la tierra de .<br>-Eso no existe.  
>-Y tanto que existe. ¿Quién es tu padre?<br>-No lo sé.  
>-Todo el mundo tiene un padre.<br>-Yo también. Pero no lo conozco. Mi madre dice que puede que algún día lo conozca pero que no es seguro.  
>-¿Tú quieres conocerlo?<br>-A mí me da igual.  
>-Te toca-dijo House pasándole el juguete-. Lord Fatman me acaba de aniquilar.<p>

El niño se concentró en la nueva partida y House observó que Cuddy y Rachel se habían metido en el agua. Decidió que ya había aguantado lo suficiente a Mike con su incontinencia verbal y a Rob con su autismo y se levantó para unirse a ellas.

-¿Cómo está el agua?-preguntó al llegar al lado de las chicas.  
>-¡Buena!-respondió Rachel. Cuddy se limitó a sostener a la niña por la barriga y no se molestó en mirar a House.<p>

El hombre se quitó la camisa y se quedó sólo con un horrible bañador que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Entonces observó que Cuddy se estaba bañando con la camiseta puesta y comprendió que no quería que la mirase.

Se metió en el agua, guardando las distancias. Tuvo que andar un poco hasta alcanzar la parte honda. Una vez que dejó de hacer pie, empezó a nadar, alejándose de la orilla. Cuando quiso darse la vuelta, había nadado casi cincuenta metros. Cuddy y Rachel lo observaban desde la distancia.

-¡No siguas!-grito Cuddy-¡Un poco más adelante empiezan las corrientes!

House decidió no tentar a la suerte y volvió a la orilla. Llegó cansado y con la pierna algo dolorida. Se sentó en la arena, dejando que las olas le siguiesen mojando los pies. Hacía años que no se bañaba en el mar.

Cuddy se sentó a su lado, colocando a Rachel entre sus piernas. Empezó a acariciarle el pelo mojado a la niña, pero ésta se retorció entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?  
>-Mamaaaa, no quiero que me hagas cosquillas en el pelo ahora. Me pica.<br>-¿Y qué quieres hacer?  
>-Irme con Miki.<br>-Pues venga-dijo dándole un pequeño azote en el culo a la niña.-Vete. Y dile a Mike que desde aquí os veo perfectamente, que no intente liarla.

La niña echó a correr a gran velocidad. A House le pareció fascinante el ritmo frenético con el que se movían sus diminutas piernas. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que la niña era una copia en miniatura de Cuddy.

-Está claro que tu hija sabe cuando desaparecer.  
>-House, odio que analices cada cosa que hago. Y que me juzgues. Si no te gusta como soy o lo que soy, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar una dirección distinta cada vez que te montes en el coche.<br>-Es que ya no sé ir en otra dirección.  
>-Si hace falta te regalo un mapa.<br>-No te he juzgado.  
>-Sí que lo has hecho.<br>-Lo único que he pretendido hacerte entender es que no me debes nada.  
>-Sé que no te debo nada.<br>-Y sin embargo, te encargas de devolverme hasta la cosa más insignificante. No quieres que nada te ate a mí y lo comprendo. Pero por mi parte no tienes de qué preocuparte. El día que digas "hasta aquí", desapareceré de tu vida. No tengo intención de crearte problemas una vez que hayas decidido que no merezco la pena.  
>-Ahora eres tú el que juega el papel de víctima. Nunca he dicho que no merecieses la pena. Al revés. Si mantengo las distancias contigo es porque, precisamente, creo que mereces la pena.<p>

House giró la cabeza para observarla. El pelo mojado se le estaba rizando cada vez más y la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo, marcando claramente cada pliegue de su sujetador.

-Prefiero no averiguar los motivos de tu razonamiento.  
>-Mejor que no lo hagas.<p>

En ese momento Mike surgió de la nada y saltó sobre su madre con un grito de guerra. El peso del niño la hizo caer hacia un lado y House tuvo la suerte de poder ver, durante un par de segundos, la tela azul con reborde rojo de la parte de debajo de su bikini.

-Eh Mike. Te doy cinco pavos si le quitas la camiseta a tu madre.

El niño no se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre ella, totalmente dispuesto a desnudarla.

-¡Niño!-gritó Cuddy sujetándole las manos y dándole un azote en el culo.  
>-Mamá que son cinco pavos-dijo el chico, casi haciendo pucheros.<br>-Que barato la vendes-intervino House.-Te habría dado hasta cincuenta.

El niño lo observó con los ojos como platos.

-¡House! O cierras el pico o lo vas a lamentar. ¿Para qué has venido, Mike?  
>-¡Ha venido mi maestra con sus niños!-dijo el chaval, olvidándose de traicionar a su madre por cinco miserables dólares.<br>-¿La seño Lydia?  
>-¡Sí! Me ha dicho que después de comer nos podemos ir con ellos a jugar. Se han traído un colchón hinchable.<br>-Bueno, pues no se hable más. Después de comer os llevo a donde estén ellos. Así me libro de vosotros un ratito-dijo acariciándole el negro pelo.

El niño se dio la vuelta y echó a correr en busca de sus hermanos. House se tumbó en la arena y contempló el cielo.

-Vaya-dijo-parece que después de todo nos vamos a quedar un ratito solos.  
>-No hasta después de comer.<br>-No me hables.  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-He empezado a contar los segundos que quedan para que llegue ese ansiado momento.  
>-¡No vas a pasarte dos horas contando!<br>-¡Cállate!  
>-House, necesito un adulto con quien hablar.<br>-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
>-Ésta me la pagas.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

28

House caminaba detrás de Cuddy por la arena. Su único deseo era que la larga camiseta blanca de la mujer se levantase un poco y le permitiese verle el trasero. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte.

Habían comido todos juntos y después habían llevado a los tres niños al lugar donde la maestra de Mike y su familia se habían montado el tinglado. A House casi le pareció un campamento de gitanos. La pareja sólo tenía dos niños pero habían levantado una gran tienda de campaña y llevaban juguetes de playa de todo tipo. Incluso un minúsculo castillo hinchable para poder saltar.

La seño Lydia era una mujer alemana de algo menos de cuarenta años. Cuddy le explicó a House que impartía la asignatura de educación musical y que Mike estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-Me parece ridículo llevar tantos juguetes a la playa-dijo House sin quitarle ojo a la parte de abajo de la camiseta de Cuddy.  
>-Pues claro que lo es. Dales un puñado de arena y agua donde bañarse y no necesitan nada más. Pero a los míos les hace ilusión tanta parafernalia. Ellos no tienen un colchón hinchable de semejante calibre ni lo van a tener. Que disfruten el de otro mientras puedan.<p>

House se había empeñado en que fuesen a bañarse a un lugar alejado y a ella le había parecido buena idea.

-Conozco un lugar entre las rocas-había dicho Cuddy, cogiendo unas gafas de bucear y echando a andar.  
>-Soy cojo, no puedo pegar saltos por las rocas-le había contestado House, mientras se echaba al hombro la toalla más grande. Había cogido sólo una para que no les quedase más remedio que compartirla.<p>

-House, ¿quieres caminar a mi lado?  
>-Si me pongo a tu lado y justo en ese momento se levanta una racha de viento y te sube la camiseta, no me lo perdonaré nunca.<br>-Sólo es un culo y no voy a enseñártelo. Supéralo.

House se colocó a su lado. La mujer tenía un cuerpo tan bonito que sólo contemplándola se olvidaba de todo lo demás. Llevaba todo el día en un extraño estado de excitación y eso que le estaba cogiendo auténtico odio a la camiseta. No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si la viese desnuda.

-Estoy pensando en borrar a Mike de kárate-dijo Cuddy, totalmente ajena a la lasciva mirada que House le estaba lanzando a su escote.-Es demasiado bestia y le saca media cabeza al resto de los niños. El otro día le rompió el labio al hijo de John Roberts, el que tiene la ferretería, y no sabes la manía que me tiene su mujer…¡House!  
>-¿Qué?-dijo el hombre sobresaltándose.<br>-¿Me estás escuchando?  
>-Sí.<br>-¿Qué te he dicho?

El hombre no contestó pero siguió observándola. La sujetó de un brazo y la hizo girar de manera que pudiese contemplarla desde todos los ángulos.

-¿Qué haces, loco? Tenemos que llegar a las rocas.  
>-Estaba pensando en que, si me dieses la oportunidad, ahora mismo te haría el quinto.<br>-¿El quinto qué?-preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.  
>-Niño.<br>-¡Cállate!  
>-Claro que si continuamos de esta manera lo más probable es que, el día que te dejes, te haga de golpe el quinto, el sexto y séptimo. ¡Qué manera de torturar a un hombre!<br>-¡Deja de mirarme así, salido!  
>-¿Y qué quieres que le haga? No estés tan buena, desgraciada.<p>

Cuddy se situó detrás de él y le empujó por la espalda, obligándolo a caminar de nuevo.

-Ahora me toca a mí mirarte el trasero. Vamos, que se nos hace tarde.  
>-Que sepas que entre esas rocas no estás a salvo conmigo.<br>-Intenta algo y tu cadáver le servirá de alimento a los rodaballos.

Había un camino entre las rocas que llevaba a una pequeña poza escondida, ideal para bucear, según Cuddy. Tuvieron que caminar casi cien metros por el pequeño sendero hasta llegar a una especie de montículo de piedras que había que escalar. La poza se encontraba al otro lado.

-Yo no subo por ahí-dijo House.  
>-No fastidies. Son sólo cuatro piedras. Mi niña de tres años las sube a la pata coja.<br>-¿Lo de coja lo dices por mí?  
>-Sí.<br>-Sube y te sigo.  
>-De eso nada. Sube tú y yo te empujo desde abajo.<br>-Sí, claro. Como que tú y tu saco de huesos vais a poder con mis noventa kilos. Si decido desplomarme, te mato. Sube tú y me ayudas desde arriba. Si me tengo que caer que no sea encima tuya

Cuddy pensó que su razonamiento tenía cierta lógica. No quería darle la espalda y mucho menos en una posición tan vulnerable, pero sabía que era la mejor opción.

Colocó un pie sobre la primera roca y se impulsó. House, se situó detrás de ella, preparado para sujetarla si resbalaba. La mujer siguió subiendo y cuando sus caderas quedaron a la altura de la cara de House, éste no pudo evitar levantarle la camiseta y pegarle un tremendo mordisco en el culo.

La mujer gritó del susto y perdió el equilibrio, yendo a parar al camino de tierra. House se encontraba aún saboreando su pequeño momento de victoria y no supo reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta la mujer estaba en el suelo, con todo el muslo izquierdo arañado y maldiciéndolo de mala manera.

Cuddy tardó unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse del susto. Se levantó, ignorando la mano que él le tendía para ayudarla y fue directa a partirle la cara. House tuvo que sujetarle las manos y empujarla contra la roca para inmovilizarle las piernas.

-¡No es para tanto!-dijo moviendo el brazo con el que le sujetaba las muñecas hacia un lado, para evitar que le mordiese.  
>-¡Suéltame que te voy a pegar una paliza!<br>-¡Sólo te he mordido un poco!  
>-¿Un poco? ¡Me has arrancado medio kilo de carne!<br>-¡Tú no pesas medio kilo, exagerada!

House la hizo girar y, soltando un momento una de sus manos, le levantó la camiseta. Tenía que reconocer que se había pasado un poco. En medio del perfecto cachete derecho del trasero de Cuddy, estaba toda su dentadura marcada.

-Tienes un culo precioso.  
>-¡House, te juro que te mato!<br>-Vale, me he pasado, lo siento. Vamos a perdonarnos, ¿quieres?  
>-Tú no me tienes que perdonar a mí.<br>-Te perdono por haber despertado en mí tan bajos instintos.  
>-Suéltame de una vez.<br>-¿Me vas a pegar?  
>-¡Que noooooooooooooooo!<p>

House la soltó y nada más verse libre, ella le arreó una patada en las espinillas, haciendo que el hombre pegase un salto hacia atrás y se agarrase la pierna, rabiando de dolor.

-Eso es para que te lo pienses la próxima vez-dijo ella dándose la vuelta y escalando rápidamente por las rocas.

House le deseó entre dientes una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero una vez que se le hubo pasado el dolor, trepó por las rocas como buenamente pudo y se unió a ella en el borde de la poza marina.

Cuddy se había sentado sobre una gran roca plana y había metido los pies en el mar. Con una mano se estaba echando agua en la herida de la pierna.

Él se sentó a su lado y observó el raspón. Se había levantado toda la piel del muslo y le salía algo de sangre por algunas partes.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo acariciándole la cara con el dorso de la mano.  
>-Me escuece pero es sólo un rasguño.<p>

House le echó el brazo por encima del hombro y la atrajo hacia sí, besándole el pelo. Ella le rodeó la espalda desnuda con el brazo, agarrándose a él y apoyándose en su hombro.

-A mí también me gustaría vivir en un sitio así-dijo él contemplando el mar.  
>-No cambiaría esta pueblo por nada del mundo. Cuando puse mis pies aquí por primera vez, supe que nunca me marcharía.<br>-¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo?-dijo girando la cara y mirándola.-Éste es el mejor sitio en por lo menos diez kilómetros a la redonda.  
>-Es el mejor sitio del universo.<br>-Si te levantas un poco, extiendo la toalla.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. House no había terminado de colocar la toalla sobre la roca cuando ella estaba saltando al agua. Una vez dentro de la poza se colocó las gafas de bucear y se sumergió.

House la vio salir varias veces a tomar aire. Al cabo de un rato salió con algo entre las manos y nadó hasta el borde de la poza para enseñárselo.

-Mira-dijo mostrándole un pequeño pulpo que había cogido con las manos.  
>-¿Insinúas que tenemos cena?<br>-¡No! Sólo te lo estoy mostrando. Lo voy a soltar.  
>-De eso nada-dijo House metiéndose de golpe en el agua.<p>

Cuddy se apresuró a liberar al pulpo para evitar que House lo asesinase. El animalito se hundió en las profundidades los más rápido que pudo.

-¿En serio lo pensabas matar?-preguntó Cuddy mirándolo con cara de espanto.  
>-Por su puesto que no. Era una excusa para meterme aquí contigo.<br>-No empieces, House.  
>-Eh, que no he hecho más que meterme en el agua. En ningún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza insinuarte que te quites ese maldita camiseta blanca y me dejes hacerte el amor lentamente contra las rocas.<br>-La poesía no es lo tuyo. Dedícate a otra cosa.

Pese a estar en el agua, House seguía excitado ante la presencia de ella. Sabía que tenía que aguantarse y evitar cometer una locura pero ella le gustaba demasiado y él tenía las manos demasiado largas.

No quería provocar que le mandase de una patada a Nueva Jersey sin ticket de vuelta. Pero la tentación era cada vez más grande.

Ella estaba aprendiendo a leerle la mirada y pudo intuir la clase de pensamientos que estaban pasando por su cabeza. No quería darle la mínima oportunidad, así que nadó alrededor de él, guardando una distancia prudente, y salió del agua impulsándose con los brazos.

Se estaba quitando las gafas cuando lo sintió justo detrás de ella, casi rozando su piel. La mujer dio un respingo y se alejó.

-Desde aquí huelo tus intenciones, House. Voy a hacer como que no me he dado cuenta de nada y me voy a marchar. Si queremos evitar problemas, lo mejor será que dejemos las cosas como están.

Él volvió a acercarse, quedando justo en frente de ella. Se dio cuenta de que la mujer contenía la respiración, esperando a su siguiente movimiento. Viendo que ella no retrocedía, le rodeó la cintura con una de sus manos.

Cuddy no sabía exactamente que pretendía. La estaba mirando intensamente a los ojos pero no se agachaba para besarla. Entonces sintió algo que en principio no pudo identificar, hasta que comprendió que el hombre estaba introduciendo la mano que le quedaba libre por el borde de las braguitas de su bikini.

House tenía los sentidos totalmente nublados por la excitación. Lo único que sabía era que sus dedos intentaban abrirse camino a través de esa tela azul que le impedía conseguir lo que más deseaba: hacerla temblar de placer entre sus manos.

Agarrándola firmemente por la espalda, consiguió deslizar la mano fácilmente entre las piernas de Cuddy, hasta sentir la suave piel de su zona más íntima. Con el dedo índice separó los labios de la vulva de la mujer, rozándola suavemente.

Cuddy sintió como se le cortaba la respiración. No esperaba aquello para nada y la sorpresa la había paralizado. Pero los dedos del hombre pronto empezaron a hacer efecto y House pudo escuchar como intentaba ahogar un pequeño gemido en su garganta.

Ella colocó ambas manos sobre los brazos de él. House comprendió que le estaba dando vía libre y colocó su dedo directamente encima de su clítoris. Ésta vez, la mujer no intentó disimular el gemido que se le escapó de los labios. Tras unos cuantos movimientos certeros, House notó como los dedos se le empezaban a mojar a causa excitación de la mujer.

Cuddy no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo para contemplar la erección del hombre. Esto la calentó aún más y la hizo separar ligeramente las piernas. House comprendió que le estaba dando acceso a su vagina y decidió que no la haría esperar más.

Sacando su mano de debajo del bikini, la hizo girar, colocándola de espaldas a él. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de las caderas de la mujer y deslizó sus braguitas hasta el suelo. Después rodeó su cintura con la mano izquierda, volviendo a acariciar la suave piel de su sexo y consiguiendo que respirase de nuevo con dificultad. Con la mano derecha le acarició el trasero, pellizcando brevemente su firme pie y asegurándose de que, si en el cachete izquierdo tenía la marca de un mordisco, en el derecho tendría un pequeño cardenal.

Después introdujo la mano entre sus piernas hasta llegar a la entrada de su vagina. Cuddy estaba totalmente excitada y él decidió hacerla sufrir un poco más. Con la mano izquierda seguía jugando con los labios y el clítoris de la mujer y con derecha hacía presión alrededor de su vagina pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

Ella quería insultarlo pero no le salía la voz. Cuando House dejó la mano quieta, con la única intención de fastidiarla, ella movió ligeramente las caderas, provocando que la punta de su dedo índice la penetrase unos centímetros.

House pensó que esa iba a ser la primera vez en su vida que iba a eyacular antes incluso de que la mujer le pusiese una mano encima. Sentía su cuerpo totalmente fuera de control. Sabía que lo mejor sería terminar con ella antes de verse en la vergonzosa situación de correrse en su propio bañador por el simple hecho de estarla tocando de esa manera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, introdujo su dedo índice en el cuerpo de la mujer mientras que, con la otra mano, empezaba a hacer círculos rápidos sobre su suave y húmeda piel. Cuando sintió que la mujer estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo, metió un segundo dedo dentro de su vagina.

Situada de espaldas a él y doblada ligeramente hacia adelante por la cintura, Cuddy intentaba no caerse sujetándose a los antebrazos del hombre. Él se inclinaba también hacia adelante, acoplando su torso a la espalda de ella, sin parar de introducir sus dedos en su húmedo y caliente cuerpo y de acariciarla, haciéndola gemir una y otra vez.

Pronto empezó a sentir como las paredes vaginales de Cuddy se contraían en torno a sus dedos y como su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada. Supo que estaba teniendo un orgasmo y sólo de pensarlo, sintió como su propio bañador se mojaba. Pese a ser algo bastante patético, tenía que admitir que era fascinante poder tener un orgasmo sólo por el hecho de estarle provocándole uno a ella.

La mujer dejó escapar un último suspiro y se dejó caer hacia adelante, agotada. House la siguió, manteniendo aún los dedos dentro de ella. Quería recordar la sensación y el tacto de su cuerpo porque no sabía si volvería a tener otra oportunidad como esa. Ella pareció darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban y movió sus caderas, indicándole claramente que la fiesta había terminado. Después gateó hasta la toalla y se tumbó bocabajo.

Mientras intentaba recobrar su ritmo normal de respiración, Cuddy le daba vueltas a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. No podía creer que House le hubiese hecho lo que le acababa de hacer. Había terminado con ella en unos pocos minutos y la había convertido en el desperdicio humano que ahora se tumbaba sobre esa toalla.

Él quería tocarla pero no se atrevía. Cuddy tenía la cabeza girada hacia el lado opuesto de manera que no podía saber que la estaba mirando. Él veía la pequeña espalda de la mujer subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración, pero sabía que era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Ni si quiera había conseguido que se quitase la maldita camiseta blanca.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Chase había tenido que volar a Lisboa varias horas más tarde de que House lo hiciese. Su último paciente había sido un claro caso de meningitis y, tras diagnosticarlo, House se había marchado a su apartamento a preparar la maleta.

El paciente había decidido salir a dar un paseo sin el permiso de los médicos y, en la misma puerta del hospital, un coche fuera de control se había subido a la acera y lo había atropellado, matándolo en el acto.

Chase se encontraba en ese momento en la puerta, dispuesto a coger una taxi para ir al aeropuerto y, como testigo presencial del accidente y médico personal del fallecido, tuvo que perder varias horas en comisaría, rellenando papeles y contestando preguntas absurdas.

Había perdido el vuelo y el hospital había tenido que reservarle una plaza en el siguiente.

Gale había decidido que esta vez fuese un hombre el que acompañase a House. Al hospital le salía más rentable, puesto que podían compartir habitación. A Masters le había sentado bastante mal porque tenía un cíber amigo en Lisboa y le apetecía conocerlo, pero tuvo que aguantarse.

House había estado raro desde el miércoles. El martes había vuelto a desaparecer sin dar explicaciones y a la vuelta su comportamiento había sido sombrío y distante.

Chase sabía que había una mujer de por medio. Masters le había contado todo lo que sabía al respecto. Ambos estaban realmente preocupados por sus futuros profesionales. House estaba poniendo en peligro su trabajo en el hospital y los jóvenes doctores eran conscientes de que si lo despedían, ellos irían detrás.

La primera conferencia de las tres que iba a dar durante el fin de semana había terminado y Chase esperaba encontrarlo en la habitación del hotel.

La habitación era amplia y estaba en penumbra. House se encontraba sentado en el único sillón que había. Entre sus dedos hacía girar un bote casi vacío de vicodina y sobre la mesa auxiliar que había a su lado, tenía un vaso de whisky sin hielo.

-Sólo me quedan tres pastillas. Necesito que salgas a pillarme algo-dijo sin mirar a Chase.  
>-No voy a hacerte de camello, House. Nos vamos en menos de treinta y seis horas. Tres pastillas deberían ser suficientes.<br>-Tres pastillas son suficientes si te duele poco. Si te duele como a mí, con tres pastillas no tienes ni para empezar.  
>-¿Cómo ha salido la conferencia?<br>-Supongo que bien. Por desgracia me han aplaudido.  
>-Estás en la cuerda floja. Si al menos consigues que las charlas sean un éxito, Gale se lo pensará dos veces antes de echarte.<br>-Gale no me va a echar.  
>-El lunes se va a reunir el comité. No lo tienes tan fácil, House.<br>-Cuando los productores de Hospital de Pasiones despidieron a Mark Hartman, el culebrón se hundió en la miseria.  
>-Mark Hartman era la estrella de Hospital de Pasiones.<br>-Yo soy la estrella del Princeton Plainsboro.  
>-La de médico es una profesión más seria que la de actor. Y tú no te lo estás tomando en serio. Sea lo que sea lo que te entretiene…<br>-No quiero hablar de ella.  
>-No he dicho que fuese una mujer.<br>-Pero todos sabéis que lo es.  
>-Sí. El motivo no me importa. Lo que me importan son las consecuencias. Más que nada porque me va a afectar a mí.<br>-Al final conseguí quitarle la camiseta.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Tengo hambre, ¿por qué no me invitas a cenar?

De camino al restaurante, House le explicó brevemente lo que había ocurrido el martes en la playa. Estaba claro que Masters lo había puesto al día con respecto a todo lo demás y en cierto modo, el médico se lo agradeció porque así pudo ahorrarse unas cuantas explicaciones necesarias para que la historia tuviese sentido.

Para Chase resultaba extraño hablar con House de temas tan personales. Su jefe siempre había sido un libro cerrado en lo relacionado a su vida privada, pero ahora parecía tener una gran necesidad de contar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Hasta ahora había seguido confiando en Wilson, como era habitual. Pero también había perseguido a Masters por los pasillos en busca de un punto de vista femenino.

Pese a que para él era incómodo meter las narices en temas de esa clase, Chase sabía que tenían que hablar y que, para ello, no le quedaba más remedio que escuchar lo que su jefe tuviese que contarle.

-Así que por fin has conseguido acostarte con ella-dijo el médico australiano mientras miraba la carta.-Eso quiere decir que ahora puedes dejar de obsesionarte con el tema y volver a concentrarte en el trabajo.  
>-No te has enterado de nada. He dicho que tuvimos un encuentro sexual en la playa, no que nos hayamos acostado.<br>-¿Quieres decir que te puso caliente y luego te dejó a medias?  
>-No me dejó a medias.<br>-¿Entonces fuiste tú el que recibió sin dar?  
>-Yo di sin recibir.<br>-Mira, no sé por dónde vas y tampoco me importa. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu chica sólo es problema tuyo. Pero quiero que me expliques lo de la camiseta. Antes has mencionado algo al respecto y no eres de los que hablan por hablar.  
>-Durante todo el día llevó la camiseta puesta. Incluso se bañó con ella.<br>-Hay mucha gente que se baña en camiseta.  
>-Su hijo autista se la llenó de barro mientras jugaban y aún así no se la quitó. Esperó a que se secase y le dio un par de sacudidas con la mano. Se presentó delante de la maestra de Mike llena de lamparones. Hubiese sido más decente ir en bikini.<br>-Claramente, tiene alguna clase de complejo.  
>-Eso pensé yo al principio. Que quizá su estómago hubiese quedado flácido a causa de los embarazos o que tuviese estrías en el pecho.<br>-Pero…  
>-Pero no.<br>-¿La convenciste para que se desnudase o utilizaste alguna de tus artimañas?  
>-Hice uso de mi evidente superior fuerza física.<br>-¿Le quitaste la ropa a la fuerza?-preguntó Chase sin disimular su asombro.  
>-No, sólo la puta camiseta. Y para que quede claro, no lo hice con ningún tipo de intención sexual. Sólo tenía curiosidad.<br>-¿Y no puede ser, simplemente, que se sienta cómoda con esa prenda?  
>-A las mujeres guapas les gusta exhibirse.<br>-No a todas.  
>-Cuddy se arregla. Le gusta llevar tacones y escotes. No viste de forma escandalosa pero tiende a realzar sus cualidades. Y yo se lo agradezco.<br>-Vale. Si no es la típica feminista extrema que reniega de sus formas femeninas y además dices que no oculta ningún complejo físico, ¿para que coño quería la camiseta?  
>-Que no ocultase un defecto físico no quiere decir que no ocultase nada.<br>-Cuenta.  
>-Ella estaba tumbada en la toalla. Acabábamos de hacer…eso. No pienso entrar en detalles.<br>-No te he dicho que lo hagas.  
>-Estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo. Parecía no importarle. Pero ahí seguía la camiseta.<br>-¡Y dale con la camiseta!  
>-Por supuesto. Total, que me tiré un rato mirándole el culo mientras ella me ignoraba. Pensé que se había quedado dormida y la visión comenzó a ponerme cachondo de nuevo. Decidí que no estaría mal levantarle un poco la ropa mientras dormía y así lo hice.<br>-O sea, que sólo querías mirarla.  
>-Pues sí. Puedo tener cara de sátiro pero en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza tomar ventaja de la situación.<br>-En cierto modo la tomaste.  
>-Quería saber que diablos ocultaba y por qué.<br>-¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubieses descubierto que sus pechos no son tan turgentes o su abdomen no tan firme?  
>-A ver, Cuddy me gusta. Punto. No iba buscando defectos físicos que utilizar como excusa para desilusionarme y poder seguir adelante con mi vida. Pero lo necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saber si tenía alguna clase de complejo para…<br>-Para decirle que no importa.

House se calló un momento. Sabía que Chase tenía razón. Lo único que había querido decirle a Cuddy era que le parecía preciosa. Con o sin defectos en la piel.

-Coloqué la mano en la costura inferior de la prenda-continuó el diagnosticador-pero cuando empezaba a subírsela lentamente, se giró de golpe y me pegó un manotazo.  
>-¿Te dijo algo?<br>-Sí. Que ya sabía dónde podía meterme la mano. Se había vuelto a enfadar…  
>-Se enfada mucho, ¿no es cierto?<br>-¿Y qué le hago? Además, la culpa fue mía. Ella en ningún momento me dijo que pudiese desnudarla.  
>-¿Qué pasó después?<br>-Me gritó y le grité. Nos insultamos. Le hice un corte de mangas y ella me respondió con un gesto obsceno. Después me abalancé sobre ella porque, en ese momento, mi única meta en la vida era saber que escondía.  
>-¿Qué hizo?<br>-Tirarme de los pelos.  
>-¿Y qué hiciste tú?<br>-La cogí en brazos y la tiré al agua. Después salté yo y, una vez allí, no tuvo nada que hacer.  
>-Así que conseguiste tu propósito.<br>-Sí. La agarré bien fuerte y, hasta que no se dejó quitar la camiseta, no la solté. Me aproveché de su miedo. Sabía que le daba pánico que la hundiese en el agua.  
>-¿Pero la hundiste?<br>-Claro. Nada más darle alcance, le dije: "¿Te vas a quitar la camiseta?". Me dijo: "Ni lo sueñes". Así que la sumergí durante cinco segundos.  
>-¿Estás loco?<br>-Después de eso le dije que, o se quitaba la camiseta o iba a empezar a socializar con las merluzas.  
>-¿Y se la quitó?<br>-No. Pero dejó que se la quitase.  
>-Que ruin que eres.<br>-Cuddy es una miedosa. En seguida se pone alerta y si es necesario, ataca. Yo sólo utilicé esa cualidad negativa suya a mi favor.  
>-No pienso discutir las ramificaciones morales de tus acciones. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?<br>-En principio nada. Conseguí acercarla a las rocas y sacarla un poco del agua.  
>-¿Y…?<br>-Abdomen terso y plano, como si nunca hubiese dado a luz. Pechos perfectos. Al menos la parte que podía ver fuera del sujetador del bikini.  
>-Tampoco tiene nada de extraño. Muchas mujeres delgadas recuperan la silueta tras tener un hijo.<br>-Lo sé. Me dijo que quería salir del agua y la solté. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que nadaba de espaldas, sin quitarme ojo de encima.  
>-Lógico.<br>-Lógico para ti que eres imbécil. Si cobro siete veces más que tú es porque tengo más capacidad de observación. No pretendía tenerme en su radio de visión. Es que no quería darse la vuelta.  
>-O sea, que fuese lo que fuese estaba en su espalda.<br>-Estaba no, está. Pegué cuatro brazadas y volví a sujetarla. La obligué a girarse.  
>-¿Y qué había?<br>-Una mancha.  
>-¿De nacimiento?<br>-No. Tuve que volver a arrastrarla hasta las rocas para tener un punto de apoyo y poder sacarla un poco del agua.  
>-¿Melanoma?<br>-Es lo que temí en un principio. Pero si llega a ser un melanoma, desde luego ya estaría muerta.  
>-¿Cómo de grande es la mancha?<br>-Unos veinte centímetros de alto y diez de ancho. Empieza debajo de su omóplato izquierdo y termina en su cintura.  
>-¿Alguna forma en particular?<br>-Parece acabar en pico en su parte superior pero es una marca irregular. No tiene la misma intensidad por todos sitios.  
>-¿Algún tipo de dermatitis?<br>-No, lince.  
>-¿Entonces qué?<br>-Una quemadura.  
>-¿Una quemadura de ese tamaño? ¿Estás seguro?<br>-Al contrario que tú, yo soy un buen médico. A estas alturas de mi carrera, sé distinguir entre una quemadura y otro tipo de manchas en la piel.

Chase decidió guardar silencio un momento. Estaba claro que House se estaba poniendo nervioso mientras relataba la historia. Lo que había descubierto en el cuerpo de la mujer le estaba afectando y él no sabía que decir para mejorar las cosas. Al final decidió seguir interrogándolo como hasta ahora. Intentar mostrar preocupación o empatía no resultaba conveniente con personas como House.

-¿Qué hizo o dijo ella?  
>-Querrás decir que hice o dije yo. La dejé salir del agua y le di la camiseta. En cuanto estuvo fuera volvió a ponérsela, incluso antes que las bragas.<br>-¿Seguía sin bragas?  
>-Había estado sin ellas todo el rato. Pero si te soy sincero no era algo de lo que estuviese pendiente en ese momento.<br>-Comprendo. ¿Le preguntaste como se la había hecho?  
>-Sí. Salí detrás de ella y empecé a bombardearla a preguntas. Pero cuando vi que iba a empezar a llorar, decidí cerrar el pico. Me dijo que quería volver a casa y eso hicimos. Fuimos en busca de los chicos y los llevé de vuelta al pueblo.<br>-¿Hablasteis de algo?  
>-No nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, ella se apresuró a coger todas sus cosas del maletero, para impedir que la ayudase, y se marchó sin decirme adiós.<br>-¿Cómo crees que se hizo esa quemadura?  
>-¿Qué como se la hizo? Querrás decir como se la hicieron.<br>-¿Te contó algo?  
>-Te acabo de decir que no nos dirigimos la palabra.<br>-¿Entonces como sabes…?  
>-Si tú tienes un accidente y te quemas, ¿haces todo lo posible por ocultar la marca?<br>-Pues no lo sé…  
>-La respuesta es no. Si la ocultas es porque no quieres hablar de ello. Decir que te has quemado, por este motivo o por este otro puede resultar tedioso cuando has tenido que contar la misma historia mil veces, pero no resulta vergonzoso.<br>-¿Y si te lo hace otra persona, si es motivo de vergüenza?  
>-Las personas que han sufrido algún tipo de violencia física tienden a ocultar sus marcas, porque en cierto modo se culpan de ellas. Te puedo asegurar que Cuddy no se oculta por un tema estético. Está espectacular en bikini, con espalda marcada o sin ella.<br>-No oculta la cicatriz, oculta el motivo de la cicatriz.  
>-Veo que vas aprendiendo.<br>-Dices que ha reaccionado varias veces con violencia.  
>-Sí. Una vez en su portal creyó que la estaba atacando e intentó golpearme en la pierna mala. El martes en la playa me arreó una buena. Primero cuando la tiré de las piedras al morderle el culo…<br>-Yo también te habría pegado.  
>-Después durante el forcejeo para quitarle la camiseta.<br>-Ambos casos son comprensibles.  
>-Tiene las manos muy sueltas. Está acostumbrada a pelear. Y una mujer se acostumbra a pelear cuando tiene la necesidad de defenderse.<br>-La mayoría de las mujeres maltratadas se limitan a recibir palos, no suelen devolverlos.  
>-No digo que su perfil encaje con el de la típica mujer maltratada. Sólo digo que estoy seguro de que ha tenido al menos una pareja de la que ha tenido que aprender a defenderse. Cuddy no es una mosquita muerta. Si tú le das una, ella te va a dar cuatro.<br>-El problema es que, si el tío pesa tres veces más que tú, difícilmente vas a darle la primera.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero al menos no es de las que se queda en un rincón, llorando, esperando a recibir la siguiente.<br>-House, estás asumiendo demasiadas cosas sin tener pruebas de ello. Quizá la quemadura sólo haya sido un accidente y Cuddy simplemente sea una mujer con carácter.  
>-Sea lo que sea, lo pienso averiguar. Pero estoy seguro de que ha sido un hombre.<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-Cuando estábamos aún en las rocas le pregunté que quién se lo había hecho y me contestó que no era mi problema.<br>-Entonces no es que seas un maestro de la deducción. Es que te lo dejó claro.  
>-Ya, pero sabes que no pierdo una oportunidad de demostrarte que soy más listo que tú.<br>-¿Y qué piensas hacer con respecto a todo esto?  
>-¿Ahora mismo? Buscar a ese cabrón y meterle la cabeza en un horno.<br>-Creo que deberías limitarte a estar con ella y a escuchar lo que tenga que decirte.  
>-Ella no me va a decir nada.<br>-Entonces deberías dejar las cosas como están. Los trapos sucios de cada casa se lavan en la propia casa.  
>-Pues a esa casa voy a entrar yo a lavarles los trapos sucios.<br>-Sabes que no te corresponde.  
>-Si me conocieses sabrías que tengo tendencia a tomarme ciertas libertades.<br>-House, esto no es como allanar la casa de un paciente. Estamos hablando de alguien que realmente te importa.  
>-¡Eh! Que yo amo a mis pacientes.<br>-Sí, claro. ¿Habéis hablado alguna vez de tener una relación seria?  
>-Más o menos<br>-¿Se lo has pedido directamente?  
>-Se lo he pedido, pero no directamente. Quiero decir, que no me he plantado delante de ella y le he preguntado si quiere ser mi pareja.<br>-¿Por qué no?  
>-Porque ya me ha dicho que no quiere. Sin necesidad de preguntárselo. Lo que me está ofreciendo ahora es lo que está dispuesta a ofrecerme.<br>-La gente cambia de idea y ella ahora te conoce mejor.  
>-Precisamente porque me conoce mejor.<br>-Deberías planteárselo y dejar de hacer el idiota esperando que las cosas cambien.  
>-Sé que me va a rechazar y no me apetece pasar por eso. Prefiero no escuchar lo que tenga que decirme al respecto.<br>-¿Así que te pasas el día investigando cada detalle de su vida pero no puedes soportar el hecho de que pueda decirte que no en tu cara?  
>-No lo puedo soportar sabiendo que a otros les ha dicho que sí. Odio que me haga sentir insignificante de esa manera. Siempre me he sentido superior a los demás. Ella me hace sentir todo lo contrario.<br>-Así que se trata de tu ego.  
>-En parte.<br>-Tiene poder sobre tu corazón, está dañando tu ego y ha comprometido tu juicio. ¿Estás seguro de que te conviene?  
>-Sé que no me conviene, pero la amo.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

30

House entró en el Marble´s y se dirigió a la cocina sin ni siquiera mirarla. Cuddy aún se sentía avergonzada por todo lo que había ocurrido la semana anterior y casi se alegró de que la ignorase. Incluso había llegado a desear que no volviese a aparecer por Leeverfield. No quería explicarle de dónde provenía la señal de su espalda y tampoco le apetecía que se burlase de ella por la manera en la que se había dejado llevar en la playa.

A lo largo de los años. Lisa Cuddy había aprendido que, el mayor error que puede cometer una mujer, es mostrarle debilidad a un hombre. Era consciente de que House la hacía sentir vulnerable de distintas maneras y el simple hecho de pensar que, tarde o temprano, él acabaría riéndose de ella, la ponía enferma.

Conocía la verdadera naturaleza de House y sabía que en algún momento las aguas volverían a su cauce y él dejaría de ser ese hombre encantador que se preocupaba por ella para volver a ser el cabrón egoísta de siempre.

Casi había llegado a odiarle durante el tiempo que habían trabajado juntos en el Princeton. Él jamás le había agradecido que le ofreciese un buen trabajo. Los dos sabían que nadie más lo contrataría debido al nefasto historial de expedientes sancionadores, despidos y expulsiones temporales que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años.

Pero ella le había dado la oportunidad de su vida y, en los pocos meses que coincidieron en el hospital, él se lo había pagado amargándole la suya.

Ahora Cuddy no reconocía al antiguo e insoportable House en este hombre que venía a verla todas las semanas. Pero sabía que sólo era una etapa de su vida y que, en cuanto se le pasase la obsesión, volvería a ser quien realmente era.

Y, pese a todo, no podía evitar esperar con ilusión a que llegase el fin de semana. Él rompía la monotonía de su vida y siempre le aportaba algo nuevo. Sabía que ese sentimiento sería efímero y que se acabaría arrepintiendo de haberle permitido poner los pies en su mundo. Pero se sentía incapaz de pedirle que desapareciese.

House se había escondido en el almacén. Le había dicho a Dominika que iba a por unas latas de pimientos y se había encerrado para fumarse un cigarro. Estaba sentado sobre unas cajas cuando alguien aporreó la puerta. Se apresuró a apagar el cigarro y abrió.

-¿Estabas fumando?-preguntó Jackson olfateando el ambiente como un sabueso.  
>-Es mi olor corporal-respondió House.<br>-Si te pillo fumando dentro de mi local, te mando de vuelta a Nueva York con todos los huesos rotos.  
>-¿Has venido a decirme eso?<br>-¿Estás durmiendo en casa de Lisa?  
>-Ah no. Has venido a decirme esto. Sí, estoy durmiendo allí. Aunque puedes estar tranquilo, no voy a quedarme más.<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-¿A ti qué te importa?<br>-Si no vas a quedarte más, me ahorro el leerte la cartilla.  
>-Como que te iba a servir de algo que me la leyeses.<br>-Ponte a trabajar.  
>-¿Quién le hizo lo de la espalda?<br>-No es asunto mío.  
>-Pero le has visto la quemadura.<br>-Sí, se la he visto.  
>-Así que la has visto desnuda.<br>-¿Y qué si la he visto?  
>-Si has llegado a tener ese tipo de intimidad con ella, entonces supongo que también habrá confiado en ti lo suficiente como para contarte quién y cómo le hizo semejante barbaridad.<br>-En primer lugar, tú no sabes que tipo de intimidad he llegado a tener con ella. Pero en caso de que la hubiese tenido, no quiere decir que me haya querido decir quién, cómo, cuándo y dónde.  
>-¿Pero se lo has preguntado?<br>-Sí.  
>-Y supongo que no te ha contestado. ¿Sospechas de alguien?<br>-Sé quien se lo hizo, aunque ella se empeñe en negarlo.  
>-¿Ella te importa lo más mínimo?<br>-¿Lisa? Por supuesto que me importa.  
>-¿Y no has ido a despellejar vivo a ese desgraciado?<br>-No hace falta.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Que no hace falta. ¿Estás sordo?  
>-Dime quién es y por qué no hace falta.<br>-No te voy a decir absolutamente nada. Si ella te lo quiere contar, que lo haga. Si ha tomado la decisión de guardar silencio durante todo este tiempo, sus motivos tendrá.

Jackson salió del almacén. House analizó durante un momento las palabras del hombre y llegó a la conclusión de que el agresor debía de estar en la cárcel.

No hace falta…

Así que ya estaba pagando por sus pecados. Pero a él le daba igual. Si estuviese en sus manos, el pago se iba a llevar a cabo de una manera muy distinta.

A las diez de la noche el bar estaba a reventar y aún había muchas comandas que sacar en cocina, pero House estaba haciendo todo lo posible por escaquearse. Se asomó por la pequeña ventana circular y vio que a Cuddy se lo estaban poniendo difícil en la barra. Sin dar explicaciones, abandonó su puesto de trabajo para ir a ayudarla.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-chilló Dominika al darse cuenta de que la estaba dejando sola otra vez.-¡No puedes irte a la barra, hay muchísima faena!  
>-Pues ya sabes lo que hay.<br>-Se lo pienso decir a Jackson.  
>-Hazlo y llamo a inmigración.<p>

Cuddy lo vio entrar en sus dominios y a él le dio la impresión de que casi lo miraba con alivio.

-House-dijo ella acercándose a él.-Se ha roto la registradora y me están pidiendo cuentas. Necesito que hagas facturas a mano.  
>-¿Cuáles te corren más prisa?<br>-La doce, la nueve y creo que la cuatro.  
>-¿Hay algún bloc de facturas por ahí?<br>-En ese cajón. Las comandas están al lado de la caja. Pregúntales a las chicas la bebida de cada mesa.

Cuando terminó con las cuentas, el médico empezó a atender clientes como mejor se le daba: insultándolos. Al final, Cuddy tuvo que echarlo para evitar que se enzarzase en una batalla campal con una panda de forasteros.

El chef House volvió a la cocina, pero como vio que prácticamente toda la comida había salido y que sólo faltaba fregar, decidió esperar a Cuddy en el almacén de las bebidas.

Media hora más tarde, la mujer entró para coger una caja de refrescos.

-¿Qué tal afuera?-preguntó House.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí?-respondió ella dando un respingo.<br>-La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?  
>-Voy a recargar las neveras, ¿tú que crees?<br>-Ah, claro. Pero me refería en sentido general. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?  
>-No empieces. Si yo…<br>-Tranquila. Era una pregunta retórica.

El hombre se levantó y caminó hasta situarse detrás de ella. Después le levantó la blusa negra del uniforme y observó su espalda.

-¡Estate quieto!-dijo ella apresurándose a dejar la caja en el suelo y bajándose la camisa.  
>-Segundo grado. Entre dos y cinco años. Es una pena porque tienes una espalda muy sexy.<br>-También tengo sexy el…  
>-Lo sé. Ya me dejaste comprobarlo el otro día.<br>-¡Yo no te dejé nada!  
>-Ah claro. No recordaba que tuve que ponerte una pistola en la sien.<br>-Te aprovechaste de las circunstancias.  
>-Y bien que te gustó.<br>-¡No me gustó nada! Que sepas que fingí.  
>-¿Puedo reírme en tu cara?<br>-Habría sentido lo mismo con cualquier otro.  
>-Vaya-dijo él dándose por vencido.-Está claro que lo tuyo son los golpes bajos.<p>

El hombre salió del almacén y Cuddy sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Había sido demasiado dura con él y todo por haberla dejado fuera de combate de esa manera. A Cuddy no le gustaba perder. Que le hubiese tocado perder tantas veces en la vida no quería decir que se hubiese acostumbrado a ello. Y el hecho de que él la hubiese derrotado, auque fuese de una manera sensual y placentera, la había sacado de sus casillas.

Cuando terminó de alistar la barra, House ya no estaba en el bar. Quería hablar con él pero no sabía dónde buscarlo. En el pueblo había muchos garitos en los que esconderse.

Al final decidió llamarlo al móvil.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó él arrastrando la lengua. Cuddy intuyó que había comenzado a beber.  
>-¿Qué vas a hacer al final?<br>-¿A qué te refieres?  
>-A mi casa. ¿Te vas a quedar o te vas al hostal?<br>-No voy a volver a tu casa. Ni si quiera sé si mañana volveré al Marble´s. Y si lo hago será por Dominika, por no dejarla tirada en pleno fin de semana.  
>-¿Estás hablando en serio?<br>-De hecho, ahora mismo la estoy esperando en Kennedy´s bar. Ha ido a casa a cambiarse. En cuanto venga…

Cuddy colgó sin dejarle terminar. Sabía que era un farol. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y, sin ni si quiera cambiarse el uniforme, salió a la calle para irse a su casa. Pero sus pies la llevaron directa a la esquina donde se encontraba el bar que había mencionado House.

Estaba segura de que perdía el tiempo pero aún así, no pudo evitar quedarse esperando tras unos coches hasta que vio a Dominika aparecer y entrar en el bar. La joven rusa se había arreglado con esmero. Al cabo de cinco minutos House y ella salieron juntos y giraron a la derecha, en dirección al barrio donde vivía ella.

Cuddy pensó en ir detrás de ellos y decirles cuatro cosas en la cara pero comprendió lo ridículo que sería ni siquiera intentarlo. Se dio la vuelta y, con lágrimas en los ojos y un doloroso sentimiento de traición, se fue a su casa.

Dominika y House caminaron hasta la puerta del apartamento de ésta. Una vez allí la chica se detuvo y se puso en frente de él.

-Si te apetece podemos ir a tomar algo antes de subir a casa. Quiero decir, ya que me he arreglado y todo eso…  
>-¿Dónde vive Alice?<br>-¿Alice?-preguntó la joven, sin comprender.  
>-Sí, la camarera rubia. La amiga de Cuddy.<br>-¿Has venido hasta aquí para preguntarme eso?  
>-Te lo habría preguntado directamente en el Kennedy´s pero estoy seguro de que Cuddy ha ido a comprobar que no le estaba tomando el pelo. No me ha quedado más remedio que dejarme ver contigo para aclararle las dudas.<br>-¿Y por qué no se lo has preguntado directamente a Alice?  
>-Cuando he querido ir a buscarla, ya se había marchado.<br>-Pues me lo hubieses preguntado a mí. Yo aún estaba en el Marble´s  
>-¿Y perder la oportunidad de hacerte perder el tiempo y ya de paso poner celosa a Cuddy?<br>-¡Se supone que tenemos una cita!  
>-Eso lo supones tú. Yo sólo quiero que me des una dirección.<br>-¡Es la segunda vez que me haces algo así!  
>-Y puede que no sea la última. Dime dónde vive.<p>

House golpeó la puerta de la casa de la camarera sin descanso hasta que ésta no tuvo más remedio que abrirle.

Alice se había puesto unos rulos y estaba ya en pijama, dispuesta a irse a la cama.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?-dijo con cara de malas pulgas al comprobar que era House quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.  
>-¿Eres o no eres amiga de Cuddy?<br>-Pues claro que soy su amiga. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
>-Tienes que decirme quién le hizo esa quemadura.<br>-No sé de qué hablas.  
>-No te hagas la gilipollas.<br>-¿Se lo has preguntado a ella?  
>-Si te lo estoy preguntando a ti es porque ella no ha querido decírmelo.<br>-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? No es asunto mío.  
>-Pero sabes lo que pasó. Estoy seguro de que ella te lo ha contado.<br>-Ella no me ha contado nada. Lo he visto todo con mis propios ojos.  
>-¿Estabas allí?<br>-Sí.  
>-Si crees que estoy aquí por pasar el rato, ciérrame la puerta en las narices. Pero si crees que he venido porque ella me importa, entonces déjame entrar.<br>-Anda, pasa que nos van a ver los vecinos y lo que menos quiero es que a mi novio le lleguen rumores de que meto hombres en casa.  
>-¿Ah, pero tienes novio?<br>-Llevo cinco días con él.  
>-Te doy cinco días más.<p>

Lo acompañó hasta el salón y le ofreció un vaso de agua.

-A mí ofréceme whisky-dijo House.- No sé lo que vas contarme, pero estoy seguro de que no me va a gustar.  
>-No, no te va a gustar.<br>-Que sea doble, por favor.


	31. Chapter 31

31

House y Alice llevaban un par de horas bebiendo whisky, fumando porros y danzando alrededor del tema. A House siempre le habían gustado los adictos a la maría y Alice no era una excepción.

La muchacha tenía un extraño tic en los ojos y no era bonita, pero resultaba interesante.

Le habló de su infancia en Leeverfield y de cómo, a los dieciocho años, había decidido marcharse a Los Ángeles a probar suerte. Tuvo que volver tres años más tarde, al entierro de su madre. Estaba arruinada y no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a pasar por lo mismo, así que decidió quedarse en el pueblo.

-Si yo hubiese tenido la cara o el cuerpo de Lisa,-dijo la joven-me habría ido de otra manera. En ese luga,r todo lo mueve el dinero y el sexo y yo no era ni rica ni deseable.  
>-Mujer, tampoco eres un horror.<br>-Soy demasiado alta y corpulenta, no entro dentro de los cánones establecidos.  
>-Tampoco Cuddy. Es demasiado judía.<br>-Ya, pero es guapa.  
>-¿Cuándo la conociste?<br>-Ella apareció en el pueblo hará unos seis años. Venía con sus dos hijos mayores y su pareja.  
>-¿Su pareja? Creí que su marido…<br>-No he dicho su marido, he dicho su pareja. Sebastian Cross había desaparecido del pueblo años atrás y volvió con ella.  
>-¿O sea que Cuddy vino a parar aquí porque un hombre la trajo de la mano?<br>-Sebastian era restaurador y se había marchado del pueblo para recorrer mundo en busca de pequeñas maravillas. Él me decía que, lo que más había echado de menos durante sus andanzas, era la paz de su pueblo. Y una vez que encontró a Lisa, a quién él llamaba "el verdadero motivo de su búsqueda", decidió volver al sitio que le vio nacer.  
>-¿Ella lo quería?<br>-Ambos se adoraban. Se conocieron en San Francisco, no me preguntes cómo ni cuándo, y él la convenció para venir a Leeverfield.  
>-¿Cuál era su situación económica?<br>-¿La de él? Era un hombre que vivía al día. Lo que tenía lo gastaba. Nunca tuvo ninguna propiedad porque no quería hipotecas que lo atasen. Se fueron a vivir a un apartamento grande en North Lane, que es el barrio donde viven los bohemios.  
>-¿Y la situación económica de ella?<br>-Lisa llegó al pueblo con un Lexus caro y mucha ropa de marca. Todo fue desapareciendo poco a poco.  
>-¿Deudas?<br>-Sí. Su ex marido le dejó muchas deudas. No le quedó más remedio que irse desprendiendo de los lujos.  
>-¿Y los niños?<br>-Sebastian aceptó a Laura y Robert como si fuesen suyos. Yo la conocí al par de meses de llegar aquí. Ambos frecuentaban el Marble´s y yo había encontrado trabajo allí al volver de Los Ángeles.  
>-¿Tú le conseguiste el trabajo?<br>-No. Fue el propio Jackson.  
>-¿Cuándo decidió ella que necesitaba trabajar?<br>-Cuando él se marchó y ella se quedó embarazada de Mike.  
>-¿La dejó estando embarazada?<br>-No. Mike no es hijo de Sebastian. Rachel lo es.  
>-Espera, creo que me he perdido. Hasta dónde yo sé, Rachel es más pequeña que Mike.<br>-Sí. No llevaban seis meses viviendo en el pueblo cuando él tuvo que marcharse a Londres. Un par de años atrás había dejado embarazada a una chica y ahora ella lo reclamaba para que reconociese al niño.  
>-¿Pero él sabía de la existencia del crío?<br>-No. Se enteró cuando ella lo llamó. Lo más probable es que la chica necesitase dinero, pero lo cierto es que él no lo dudó un segundo e hizo las maletas. Le prometió a Lisa que volvería pero ella no lo creyó.  
>-No hacía mucho que su marido la había dejado…<br>-Exacto. Mira, si te soy sincera, cuando Lisa llegó a Leeverfield había algo en ella que no cuadraba. Estaba…  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Creo que estaba deprimida. De hecho no paraba de tomar pastillas a todas horas y a veces sus reacciones eran un tanto ilógicas. Sólo parecía ser feliz al lado de él. Cada vez que Sebastian se alejaba, aunque fuese por una hora, ella perdía el norte. Le gritaba a los niños, lloraba o se peleaba sin motivos con quien se le pusiese por delante. Algo tuvo que ocurrirle mientras estuvo en San Francisco que…  
>-Estamos hablando de la época en la que se separó de su marido.<br>-No. Algo más. Algo de lo que nunca ha querido hablarme. A su marido dejó de darle importancia pronto. Creo que la decepcionó tanto que no tardo mucho en dejar de quererle.  
>-¿Qué ocurrió cuando Sebastian se marchó a conocer a su hijo?<br>-Dio por sentado que la había abandonado y se hundió totalmente.  
>-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo él fuera?<br>-Varios meses. No sabría decir exactamente cuantos. A las pocas semanas me fui a vivir con ella. Tenía miedo por los niños. Lisa me aseguraba que los críos estaban bien pero pensar que, en algún momento, ella pudiese hacer una tontería me quitaba el sueño por las noches. Me mudé sin pedirle permiso.  
>-¿Y…?<br>-Fue un error de mi parte porque eso le dio libertad. Al saber que sus hijos estaban bien cuidados empezó a salir por las noches. En cuanto yo llegaba del Marble´s, ella desaparecía. Volvía borracha, a las tantas y…  
>-¿Ha tenido alguna vez problemas con el alcohol?<br>-No. Aquello fue una época. Por el día andaba como un fantasma, ocupándose de los niños y las tareas del hogar. Yo procuraba dejarle mucho qué hacer para mantenerla entretenida. Le desordenaba la casa, ensuciaba ropa limpia, etc. No quería que pasase mucho tiempo en la calle mientras yo estaba trabajando. Pero, cuando volvía por la noche, no podía evitar que se marchase.  
>-¿Fue entonces cuando se quedó embarazada?<br>-Sí. Llevaba semejante desfase que no se enteró hasta que no estuvo de cuatro meses y la ropa empezó a quedarle pequeña.  
>-¿No se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la regla?<br>-No. Como te digo, estaba en su mundo. Estaba perdida. Si la hubieses conocido en aquella época te habrías asustado.  
>-¿Tomaba algún tipo de drogas?<br>-Lisa no se drogaba pero mezclaba el alcohol con los antidepresivos y el resultado era explosivo. Había días que era una especie de maceta en un rincón. Lo único que hacía era llorar por Sebastian. Otros era una bomba de relojería.  
>-¿Él regresó?<br>-Claro que regresó. House, ese hombre la quería de verdad. Yo intentaba convencerla de ello, pero ella no me creía.  
>-¿La llamó alguna vez mientras estaba fuera?<br>-Lo intentó pero ella no quiso saber nada. A él las cosas se le complicaron en Londres. Cuando volvió ella estaba ya de cinco meses.  
>-¿Y qué hizo?<br>-Se quedó con ella. Se quedó con ella hasta el final.  
>-¿Qué quieres decir?<br>-Lisa tuvo el niño y él estuvo allí, dispuesto a reconocerlo como suyo y a ser un padre para él. Pero ella no salía del hoyo y su estado empeoró tras dar a luz. Empezó a mirar a Sebastian como si fuese un traidor que le daría una puñalada por la espalda en cualquier momento. Y fue entonces cuando empezaron a pelear.  
>-¿A pelear? ¿Te refieres a…?<br>-Llegaban a las manos.  
>-¿Él le pegaba?<br>-En realidad, fue ella la que empezó pegándole a él. Yo tenía el día libre y nos habíamos ido a cenar a un restaurante italiano en el pueblo de al lado. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Los niños no se estaban portando demasiado mal, el bebé dormía en el carrito y Lisa parecía estar disfrutando la velada. Durante los postres, a él lo llamaron al móvil y tuvo que salir del local. Ella estuvo callada hasta que volvió y, cuando lo hizo, empezó a gritarle delante de todo el mundo. Lo acusaba de serle infiel y de estar tramando algo en contra de ella con la madre de su hijo…  
>-Si lo piensas bien, la situación del hombre era bastante atípica. Prefería estar con la madre de tres niños ajenos a estar con la madre de su propio hijo.<br>-¿Tengo que repetírtelo otra vez? Estaba loco por ella. Lisa era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Él no paraba de decirlo. Lo era, pese a todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar y pese a que ninguno de los niños fuese suyo.  
>-¿Qué pasó en el restaurante?<br>-Nos echaron a la calle pero ella no se calmó. Siguieron discutiendo a voces hasta que ella empezó a pegarle.  
>-¿Él que hizo?<br>-Sujetarla. Le retorció las muñecas hasta hacerle daño. Entonces ella se detuvo. Y a partir de entonces su relación continuó de la misma manera. Ella tenía ataques violentos de vez en cuando y él sólo la conseguía dominar haciéndole daño. Pero no le pegaba. Hasta que…  
>-¿El embarazo de Rachel fue planeado?<br>-Sí. Estuvieron un par de meses bien. Ella había accedido ir al psiquiatra y le habían cambiado la medicación. Ambos cometieron el error de creer que un hijo en común haría que las aguas volviesen a su cauce.  
>-Pero se equivocaron.<br>-En cuanto se quedó embarazada, volvió a caer en picado. Se reanudaron los ataques de histeria y las acusaciones infundadas. Él había encontrado trabajo como administrativo en las oficinas del puerto y salía de trabajar por la tarde. Normalmente venía directo a casa y se la llevaba a dar un paseo con los chicos. Pero ese día se entretuvo y se fue a pescar con unos compañeros. Llegó tarde.  
>-Y supongo que a ella se le fue la cabeza.<br>-No. Estuvo toda la tarde tranquila. Él llegó ya de noche. Los niños estaban durmiendo y Lisa y yo estábamos en el salón. Yo estaba planchando la ropa y ella se había desnudado de cintura para arriba. Nos estábamos riendo porque decía que en ninguno de sus otros embarazos se le habían puesto las tetas de ese tamaño. Se miraba y se reía. Decía que parecían balones de fútbol. Cuando él entró, su risa se apagó. Ella se giró y, sin decirle nada, agarró una figurita de bronce de encima del aparador y fue directa a golpearle en la cara.  
>-Creo que no quiero saber el resto.<br>-Ella quería matarlo. Literalmente. Los dos rodaron por el suelo. Lisa parecía un demonio. Yo…yo la he visto fuera de sí muchas veces pero, en aquel momento, había perdido totalmente el control. Cuando ví que aquello iba a ir más allá de un par de bofetadas y tirones de pelo, llamé a la policía. Pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Fue la primera vez que él llegó a pegarle de verdad. Se estaban matando, House…  
>-Tranquila. Ya queda poco.<br>-Él era un hombre fuerte y la estaba machacando, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Ni siquiera se quejaba. En un momento dado, consiguió levantarse y agarró un atizador de chimenea que él utilizaba a modo de herramienta para despedazar muebles inútiles. Fue a pegarle con él en la cabeza. Él la vio venir y agarró lo primero que encontró.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-La plancha.  
>-Lo sabía. Sabía que era una plancha.<br>-Cuando ella iba a golpearle con la barra de hierro, él la sujetó por la muñeca. La inmovilizó y…House, te juro que iba a marcarle la cara con la plancha. La tenía ahí, con el brazo levantado, sosteniendo la plancha a pocos centímetros de su piel. Y ella seguía mirándolo con furia, como si no comprendiese la clase de peligro que estaba corriendo.  
>-¿Qué pasó?<br>-Yo grité y ambos parecieron recobrar la cordura al mismo tiempo. Bajaron las manos en las que sostenían las armas y me miraron como si fuese la primera vez que me veían en sus vidas. Entonces, él soltó la muñeca de Lisa sin contar con que ella estaba apoyando todo su peso en la mano de él.  
>-¿Y…?<br>-Lisa perdió el equilibrio y pegó un traspiés. Él intentó cogerla pero ambos cayeron al suelo.  
>-Y ella cayó sobre la plancha.<br>-Sí. Hizo un último giro en el aire, intentando no caer sobre su barriga de embarazada. Consiguió no caer de frente pero su espalda desnuda fue a parar encima de la placa de hierro ardiendo.  
>-Así que fue un accidente.<br>-Nunca he oído a una persona chillar de esa manera y nunca he visto semejante expresión de pánico en los ojos de un hombre. Cuando Sebastian se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta.  
>-¿La dejó allí?<br>-Sí. Lo oí bajar a la calle y salir con el coche a toda velocidad.  
>-¿Huyó en aquél preciso momento?<br>-No creo que estuviese huyendo para siempre. Simplemente tuvo la necesidad de quitarse de en medio. Estoy segura de que quiso evadirse de todo a través del riesgo que implicaba la velocidad.  
>-¿Qué pasó con Cuddy?<br>-Llegó la policía y la llevó al hospital. Llevábamos allí un par de horas cuando un agente entró en la habitación.  
>-¿Lo habían detenido?<br>-No. Se había estrellado con el coche al dar una curva. Murió en el acto.

House giró la cabeza. No podía seguir mirando a Alice y necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que le había contado. Estaba ya muy borracho pero sabía que necesitaba escuchar el final de la historia.

-Imagino que Cuddy se vino abajo completamente después de eso-dijo al cabo de un rato, tras buscar las palabras adecuadas.  
>-Eso creí yo. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Lisa surgió de las cenizas como el ave fénix tras recibir la noticia. Aún la recuerdo tumbada bocabajo en la cama del hospital. La acababan de curar y le habían dado unos sedantes que aún no habían hecho efecto, cuando entró el policía a darnos la noticia. Yo contuve el aliento, esperando su reacción. Pero la reacción que yo esperaba, nunca llegó a suceder. Ella siguió tumbada en la cama mirando al vacío, hasta que los calmantes pudieron con ella y se durmió.<br>-¿Y después?  
>-Después nada.<br>-¿No tuvo ninguna clase de ataque de nervios?  
>-No volvimos a hablar nunca de él. No fue a su entierro y jamás derramó una lágrima. Ella rehizo su vida a partir de ese día.<br>-¿Fue entonces cuándo empezó a trabajar en el Marble´s?  
>-No, no. Ya llevaba tiempo allí. Empezó estando embarazada de Mike. Creo que lo he mencionado antes.<br>-Estaría pensando en otros detalles de la historia.  
>-Cuando Sebastian se marchó a Londres, ella decidió que era el momento de ponerse las pilas y buscar un nuevo empleo. El dinero que había conseguido vendiendo sus cosas se estaba agotando y no estaba dispuesta a vivir a expensas de nadie. Ni siquiera de su pareja, si es que algún día regresaba.<br>-Bueno, creo que por esta noche es bastante.  
>-Te voy a pedir un favor, House.<br>-¿Cuál?  
>-No los juzgues. A ninguno de los dos. Pese a que toda esta historia parezca un enorme sinsentido, no olvides que esas dos personas se amaban. Por encima de todo lo demás. Las circunstancias les llevaron a hacer cosas que quizá el resto no podamos comprender, pero detrás de todos sus actos y motivaciones, sólo había amor. Y si te soy sincera, nunca he visto a dos personas que se quieran tanto.<br>-No voy a juzgarlos. Estoy seguro de que fue así.  
>-Y no le digas a Lisa que te lo he contado.<br>-Como quieras. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu sofá? No puedo ir a casa de ella y no quiero molestar a los dueños del hostal a estas horas.  
>-Claro, quédate. ¿A que hora te despierto por la mañana?<br>-No hace falta que me despiertes. Tengo que levantarme temprano.  
>-¿Para qué?<br>-Creo que ha llegado el momento de resucitar a los muertos.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Cuddy abrió los ojos. House estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara y la sacudía por los hombros. Le estaba diciendo algo, pero su cerebro aún dormido era incapaz de captar el significado de sus palabras.

-¡Espabila!

-¿Qué hora es?-consiguió decir ella con la garganta aún seca.

House se retiró un poco para que pudiese mirar el despertador. Las seis de la mañana. Los pájaros piaban enloquecidos, así que lo más probable es que ya hubiese empezado a amanecer.

-No voy a levantarme a estas horas-dijo incorporándose sobre la almohada e intentando abrir los ojos.

-Tenemos que ir a un sitio.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-preguntó la mujer, dándose por fin cuenta de la situación.

-He llamado al timbre y Rachel me ha abierto.

-¡No puede abrirle a un idiota así como así!

-Ya le he cantado las cuarenta. Y la única idiota que hay aquí eres tú.

-Déjame dormir.

La mujer se volvió a tumbar y se tapó entera con las sábanas. House tiró de ellas y la destapó completamente. Después la cogió de la mano y la obligó a incorporarse.

-Te he dicho que nos vamos.

-¿Pero adónde?

-Lo verás cuando estemos allí.

-¡Déjame en paz!

House volvió a tirar de ella y la puso de pie. Al comprobar que la mujer no oponía resistencia, la empujó suavemente hasta el cuarto de baño.

-Anda, arréglate un poco y nos vamos.

-Eres una pesadilla. Por lo menos prepárame un café, mientras tanto.

Cuddy se vistió y se arregló de mala manera. Tuvo que beberse el café de un sorbo porque House se estaba poniendo muy pesado. No sabía qué quería ese loco pero lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente o nunca la dejaría en paz.

-Tengo el coche aparcado ahí detrás-dijo él cuando llegaron a la calle.

-¿Coche? ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a ir?

-¡Vamos!-dijo tomándola de la mano de nuevo y llevándola hasta donde estaba el vehículo.

Acababa de poner el coche en marcha cuando, a la mente de Cuddy, vinieron las imágenes de la noche anterior.

-¡Anoche te fuiste con Dominika!

-¿Ahora te enteras?

-¿Cómo has podido?¡Para inmediatamente el coche!

-¿Cómo he podido qué? Dominika me ama y tú no paras de darme desplantes. ¿Con quién crees que preferiría pasar la noche?

-¡Se supone que conmigo!

-Sí, claro. En tu sofá, pillando pulgas.

-¡Mi sofá no tiene pulgas!

-Prefiero dormir en una cama y que me den abrazos y besitos.

Cuddy lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba a punto de llorar y a House le estaba costando trabajo contener la risa.

Necesitaba ponerla en un estado emocional sensible para llevar a cabo su plan, pero sabía que tampoco era conveniente provocarle un ataque de nervios.

-No estuve con Dominika-dijo él por fin.

-Os fuisteis a su casa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ah, que me estabas espiando.

-¡No te estaba espiando!

-Mentirosa.

-Pasaba por allí.

-Qué casualidad. La acompañé hasta su puerta y me fui a hacer otras cosas.

-¿Y por qué debería creerte?

-Pues porque no tengo obligación ninguna de darte explicaciones y, sin embargo, te las estoy dando. Y porque sabes que Dominika me importa tres mierdas.

No habían recorrido más de dos kilómetros cuando House salió de la carretera y se introdujo por un pequeño camino comarcal. Entonces, Cuddy supo a dónde iban.

Quinientos metros más adelante, House detuvo el coche.

-Baja-dijo mientras apagaba el contacto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ahora lo verás.

En vista de que la mujer no se movía, House dio la vuelta alrededor del coche y la obligó a salir, tirando suavemente de su mano. Ella permaneció allí de pie, en medio de la nada, observando los muros blancos. La verde vegetación de alrededor y el suave viento de finales de primavera creaban la ilusión de que aquello se trataba de una familiar excursión campestre.

House la observó y comprendió que estaba desconcertada.

-Vamos-dijo echando un brazo por encima del hombro de la mujer y haciéndola caminar. Ella se dejó llevar. Traspasaron las grandes puertas y House divisó, a unos veinte metros, a un hombre que parecía estar reparando algo.

Dejó a Cuddy sola por un momento y se acercó al trabajador. Ella contempló como hablaban durante un par de minutos y cómo el hombre le indicaba a House una dirección con la mano.

House volvió a su lado y la tomó del brazo. Ella caminó a su lado. El lugar la tenía prácticamente hipnotizada.

-¿Dónde me llevas?-dijo cuando la había hecho girar por segunda vez a la derecha.

-A saldar deudas.

-¿Qué deudas?

-Creo que le debes algo a una persona que vive aquí.

Entonces ella lo comprendió todo y House supo que, en cualquier momento, sufriría un ataque de pánico y echaría a correr. Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad, la sujetó firmemente por la muñeca.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí!-gritó la mujer tirando con todas sus fuerzas.

Él siguió caminando, obligándola a caminar por la fuerza, mientras ella intentaba frenar el avance separando las piernas y doblando las rodillas.

-¡House, por favor! ¡No quiero estar aquí!

-No te estoy dando a elegir.

-¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!

La mujer ya no podía contener las lágrimas y seguía sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía para impedir el avance. Parecía que la estuviesen llevando a la hoguera.

No habían avanzado diez pasos cuando se dejó caer al suelo y House comprendió que tendría que arrastrala o cargársela al hombro. Se agachó, y agarrándola de los brazos y las piernas, como si fuese un saco, la alzó en el aire. La mujer pesaba poco y, pese al dolor de su pierna, pudo trasportarla sin problemas.

Por fin divisó el punto que había estado buscando. Cuando estuvo enfrente, bajó a Cuddy al suelo y se colocó tras la espalda de ella, sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura para evitar que huyese.

Ella posó sus ojos sobre la fría piedra y, pese a que su mente le pedía a gritos que mirase hacia otro lado, su corazón le impedía que lo hiciese.

La tumba de Sebastian Cross.

El cementerio de Leeverfield tenía claras influencias mediterráneas, como el resto del pueblo. Había muros blanquísimos llenos de nichos adornados con flores de colores. Pero la tumba de Sabastian era tradicional. Una simple lápida sobre en césped, donde podía leerse su nombre y la fecha de su nacimiento y defunción. No había ninguna frase de familiares o amigos que lo recordasen.

Cuddy estaba paralizada. House se colocó a su lado y cerró su mano alrededor de su brazo. Al sentir el contacto, ella pareció despertar de su extraño letargo y empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados con nerviosismo, como intentando encontrar una escapatoria.

-No-dijo él.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-contestó ella mirándolo por primera vez con ojos suplicantes.

-Haz lo que tienes que hacer y vámonos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? House, ¿quién te ha hablado de Sebastian?

House no respondió y ella volvió a posar los ojos en la tumba. Estaba temblando pero no lloraba.

-Deja que me vaya, por favor. No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-No.

-¡Dime que quieres que haga!

-Sabes que no puedes abrir un nuevo capítulo en tu vida si no has sido capaz de cerrar el anterior. Quiero que acabes con esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A los muertos se les llora, Cuddy. Y tú aún no has llorado por éste.

Ella comprendió inmediatamente lo que él pretendía y fue entonces cuando sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Empezó a tirar, intentando que soltase su brazo, pero la fuerte mano del hombre no la dejaba escapar.

-¡Para! Te vas a hacer daño.

-¡He luchado durante mucho tiempo por guardar todo esto en el rincón más escondido del último cajón! Está todo muerto y enterrado. ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto!

-El único que está muerto y enterrado es él-dijo House señalando la lápida.-Sabes que le debes algo.

-¡No le debo nada!

-Que ignores la presencia del sol, no quiere decir que no exista. Por mucho que te des la vuelta, seguirá quemándote la espalda.

-¡Eres un cerdo, House! ¡Te odio!

-¿Por querer ayudarte?

-Cuando algo muere, deja de existir. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

-No mientras permanezca en la memoria de los que están vivos.

-¡No hay nada en mi memoria!

-¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblas de esa manera?

Cuddy intentó disimular las violentas sacudidas de su cuerpo. Era un día caluroso pero ella temblaba como si fuese pleno invierno.

-Nunca te despediste de él-dijo House posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.-Es el momento de hacerlo.

-No quiero despedirme de una piedra-dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. House supo que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-¿Sólo es eso para ti? ¿Una piedra?

-No.

-Díselo.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-Lo que tengas que decirle.

-Es que no sé que tengo que decirle.

-Escucha a tu corazón.

-Ayúdame, por favor.

-Dile lo que ha significado su ausencia en tu vida.

-Lo he echado mucho de menos, House. Mucho.

-A mí no, a él-dijo señalando la lápida.

Cuddy se giró y centró su mirada en el nombre grabado en la piedra.

-Te he extrañado tanto, Sebastian-dijo sin poder contener la emoción.-He fingido estar bien, pero he notado tu ausencia a cada paso.

-Vas bien, Cuddy. Vas muy bien.

-No sé que más decirle.

-Estoy seguro de que hay cosas que le han hecho sentir culpable.

-No fue tu culpa. Yo no era yo y tú no pudiste ser tú. Sólo querías cuidar de mí. Cualquier otro me habría abandonado nada más conocerme. Nada de lo que ocurrió fue culpa tuya. Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

-Dile lo que sentías.

La mujer giró la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la de House.

-Te quiero con locura-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo. A House se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y sintió que las rodillas dejarían de sostener su peso en cualquier momento. Se sentó en la hierba y ella lo imitó, concentrando esta vez su mirada en la lápida.-Te quería tanto, mi vida. Tanto, tanto…

Su voz se vio ahogada por el llanto. Intentaba hablar pero no podía. House la rodeó con un brazo y la llevó contra su pecho, donde la meció como si estuviese consolando a una niña pequeña.

-Vámonos, por favor-consiguió suplicar ella.

-Aún no. ¿No tienes nada más que contarle? Creo que tenéis que hablar de alguien.

Ella tragó saliva y dejó de llorar de golpe. Entonces se puso de pie y caminó hasta situarse justo al lado de la fría roca. Se agachó y puso su mano sobre ella.

-Sebastian-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras sentía la superficie áspera bajo su piel.-He venido aquí para decirte que te quiero, que te extraño y que no te culpo de nada.

-¿Y qué más?

-Y que tienes una hija preciosa-dijo rompiendo a llorar otra vez. Abrió su bolso y sacó su cartera. Buscó entre todos sus papeles y encontró una pequeña foto.-Se llama Rachel y tiene tres años. Es la niña más bonita y más dulce del mundo. Tiene los ojos grandes y azules, como tú. Y como House.

-Y como tú-añadió el hombre.

-Y algún día sabrá que, aunque no pueda conocerlo, tiene un padre maravilloso.

House nunca había sido supersticioso, pero en aquel instante, en aquel cementerio, sintió la enorme presencia de Sebastian Cross en frente de ellos. No podía verlo, pero sabía que el hombre miraba a Cuddy con infinito amor y sonreía.

La mujer depositó la pequeña foto sobre el césped, besó brevemente la piedra y se levantó.

House se incorporó también y la abrazó por la espalda, besándole el pelo.

-Ahora dile adiós. Ya has llorado por él y le has devuelto lo que le debías. Estoy seguro de que, por fin, podrá descansar en paz.

-Adiós Sebastian-dijo ella simplemente. Y sin volver la vista atrás, se dejó llevar por House, que la alejó del lugar, tirando de su mano suavemente.


	33. Chapter 33

33

De vuelta a Leeverfield, House había descubierto un gran solar en venta a las afueras, justo al lado de la carretera y una idea fulminante había cruzado su cabeza. De repente lo vio todo claro. Pero tal y como vino, la idea se desvaneció. Pese a que sería perfecto, sabía que era imposible. Nunca podría conseguir tanto dinero.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Cuddy, intentó convencerla para que se tomase el día libre.

-No puedo-había dicho ella, dejándose conducir hasta la habitación.-Es sábado, me necesitan.

-Le diré a Jackson que estás enferma. Que llame a un extra.

-Pero no estoy enferma.

-No, pero estás muy cansada y el cansancio puede derivar en enfermedad.

-Anoche no dormí mal.

-Necesitas tiempo para poner las cosas en orden en tu cabeza. Si te vas ahora a trabajar, esta noche volverás hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Pero es que necesito tener algo que hacer para no pensar.

-La cuestión es que necesitas pensar.

Cuddy había cedido. House podía ver en su cara el reflejo de la fatiga emocional a la que la había sometido. Pensó en darle un somnífero mezclado con algún refresco pero comprendió que lo mejor sería que las cosas siguiesen su curso natural. Dormiría si tenía que dormir o se pasaría el día llorando y tirándose de los pelos si así tenía que ser.

Cuando llegó al Marble´s fue directo a la oficina de Jackson.

-Cuddy no viene a trabajar-dijo entrando sin saludar.

-¿Cómo que no viene a trabajar?

-Dice que pasa de ti y de la mierda de sueldo que le pagas.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-No. Está enferma. Se va a quedar en la cama.

-Ayer estaba bien.

-Ya, pero anoche tuvimos una maratón de sexo y la pobre no fue capaz de seguirme el ritmo. Puede que incluso esté muerta.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene fiebre. No está en condiciones de trabajar.

-¿No decías que no ibas a quedarte más en su casa?

-Y no me he quedado, pero esta mañana he ido a buscarla y me la he encontrado así.

-¿Así como?

-Enferma, genio.

-No pienso pagarle el día de trabajo.

-No sabes cuanto me gustaría que te mandase a tomar por culo. Al contrario que tú, Cuddy vale para mucho más que para estar en un antro poniendo copas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué lo hace entonces? Cada uno tiene su sitio en el mundo, nos guste o no.

-Pero es que éste no es su sitio.

-Eso no lo decides tú, lo decide ella.

-Pues espero que algún día tome la decisión de hacerte un corte de mangas, capullo.

El medio día fue tranquilo pero por la noche les dieron por todos lados. La chica que sustituía a Cuddy en la barra era bastante inexperta y el servicio resultó un caos. House no se molestó en salir a ayudarla, ya que eso significaría ayudar a Jackson, quien parecía incapaz de echar una mano a sus trabajadores cuando era realmente necesario.

Y pese a todo, Cuddy y su jefe parecían tenerse un afecto especial. Había una extraño vínculo que los unía. No se querían, pero se apreciaban. Y a House eso, en cierto modo, le fastidiaba.

La cocina había cerrado y Alice se encontraba atendiendo a las últimas mesas cuando House la abordó en mitad del salón.

-Anoche se te olvidó decirme algo.

-¿Qué?-contestó la muchacha mientras llenaba la bandeja de vasos sucios.

-¿Quién es el padre de Mike?

-Creí que ya lo sabías.

-Pues no. Sé quienes son los padres de los otros tres, pero ni tú ni Cuddy me habéis dicho de quién es Mike.

-Bueno, a lo mejor debería decírtelo el propio niño.

-El crío no tiene ni idea.

-¿Qué te parece si llamo a Lisa y le digo que se traiga a los niños para tomar un helado en River Park?

-Es tarde.

-Mañana es domingo, no tienen colegio.

-Le he dicho a Jackson que está enferma. Si la ve, se dará cuenta de que no es verdad.

-Le diré que no se maquille y que ponga cara de sufrimiento.

-¿Y si sufre tanto que pinta en la calle?

-Siempre puede decir que el médico le ha recomendado que tomase el aire en cuanto se le pasase la fiebre.

Alice llamó a Cuddy. Media hora más tarde la mujer cruzaba las puertas del bar con Rob de la mano y Rachel y Mike correteando entre ambos.

-¡House!-gritó Rachel nada más verlo.

-¡Hooooooouse!-dijo Mike poniendo aún más énfasis que su hermana.

Los dos niños corrieron hasta donde estaba él. La niña subiendo los brazos para que la cogiese y el niño golpeando el aire con los puños, buscando pelea. House alzó a Rachel y le pegó una patada en el culo a Mike, que se fue llorando en busca de Cuddy.

La mujer había hecho lo que Alice le había recomendado y no se había maquillado nada, pero sonreía ampliamente al contemplar como Rachel miraba al suelo con terror desde los brazos de House.

-No estás acostumbrada a estar tan arriba, ¿verdad Rachel?

-House es más alto que tú, mamá.

-Y más guapo-añadió él.-Por cierto, borra esa sonrisa o Jackson no se tragará lo de tu enfermedad.

La mujer le hizo caso inmediatamente e hizo todo lo posible por adoptar un rictus amargo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto él con sincera preocupación.

-Muy bien-respondió ella poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la cara.

-Eh, que éste en el lugar donde trabajo.

-Sólo quedan ese par de borrachos de ahí-dijo señalando una mesa.-En cuanto Jackson salga de la oficina y los eche, nos podremos ir con Alice. Y también es el lugar donde trabajo yo.

-No tardarán en echarte.

-No antes de que a ti te echen del Princeton.

En ese momento, Jackson salió de la oficina y fue directo a la mesa donde se sentaban los últimos clientes.

-Muchachos-dijo poniéndole a uno de ellos la manaza en el hombro.-Siento deciros que vamos a cerrar y que me tenéis que pagar la cuenta para que pueda hacer caja. Son treinta y siete dólares.

El chico se echó mano a la cartera inmediatamente y le dio el importe exacto. Con el dinero en la mano, Jackson cruzó el salón para dirigirse a la caja. Durante un instante, cruzó su mirada con la de House, ignorando completamente la presencia de Cuddy.

Mike salió de algún rincón oculto del bar, corriendo a toda velocidad y fingiendo ser un avión. Pasó justo por delante de las piernas de Jackson antes de que éste pudiese entrar en la barra.

Y House, simplemente, lo supo.

Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, era un auténtico misterio. Siempre había sido observador hasta rozar los límites de la obsesión. Pero esta vez se le había escapado. Estaba tan concentrado en la madre que, en ningún momento, se había parado a pensar que el tercero de sus hijos era idéntico al hombre para el que trabajaba.

-¿Eres una especie de fan histérica o algo así?-preguntó mientras dejaba a Rachel en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu hijo se llama Michael Jackson.

-¡No! Mi hijo se llama Michael Cuddy-la mujer lo observó con ojos de sospecha durante un rato.-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Tu propio hijo me lo está diciendo. Son dos gotas de agua.

-Deberíamos ir pronto a River Park o cerrarán la heladería.

-Claro. Alice está en la puerta. Adelántate con ella y los niños, que yo voy a recoger el uniforme sucio y a dejarle una nota a Dominika con unos recados que tiene que hacer mañana.

En cuanto Cuddy salió por la puerta, House fue directo a donde estaba Jackson. El hombre estaba terminando de cerrar las cuentas y anotaba números en una libreta.

-Me faltan doce dólares. Lisa tendría que haber venido hoy.

-Estaba mala.

-Pues a mí me parece que goza de muy buena salud.

-Que ahora esté mejor no quiere decir que esta mañana no estuviese hecha una mierda.

-Bueno. Peor para ella.

-¿En serio le piensas descontar los putos cuarenta dólares?

-Por supuesto. Día trabajado, día cobrado.

-¿Y qué hay del hecho de que lleva manteniendo a tu hijo cinco años? ¿Cuántos miles de pavos le deberías si hicieseis las cuentas?

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

Jackson cerró de un golpe la caja y se sacó las llaves del local del bolsillo. House lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta y comprendió que, si no se daba prisa, lo dejaría encerrado dentro del bar.

-Eres penoso-dijo el doctor mientras salía a la calle.

-¿Por qué?¿Por no querer cargar con una responsabilidad que probablemente no sea mía?

-¿Que Mike no es tuyo? Pero si tenéis la misma cara de imbéciles.

-Para tu información, no fui el único que se llevó a Lisa a la cama en aquella época.

-Para tu información, esa no es excusa. Es blanco y en botella. Cuando quieras hacemos la prueba del ADN.

-Si tanto te gusta Lisa y su familia, hazte tú cargo de ellos. Bastante tengo yo con mis problemas personales.

-Esto es un problema personal.

-Le doy trabajo, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

-Le pagas fatal.

-Le pago como a todo el mundo. Si quiere algo mejor, que hubiese estudiado.

-No puede mantener a una familia con ese sueldo.

-Pues lo hace.

-Sí. Y aún no me explico como.

-Se busca bien la vida. Créeme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que es tarde y que me voy a casa-el hombre se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero no había dado tres pasos cuando volvió a mirar a House.-Aprecio a Lisa como el que más y cuando me ha necesitado, he estado ahí. Pero no pienso echarme a la espalda los errores que ha cometido a lo largo de su vida.

-Ese error lo cometisteis juntos. Da la cara.

-Mis dos hijos varones ya van a la universidad. Mi hija está casada. Ellos son mis únicos herederos y eso no va a cambiar.

-Qué fácil es sacudirse el polvo de esa manera. Dijiste que ella te importaba.

-Lisa me importa. Pero no quiero ser parte de esto.

House decidió que no quería escuchar más y echó a andar en dirección a River Park. En el fondo sabía que esa habría sido su actitud unos meses atrás. Estando con Stacy, una chica con la que había tenido relaciones años atrás intentó encasquetarle un crío. El chaval incluso tenía un cierto parecido con él, pero House no paró hasta que la madre accedió a hacerse las pruebas de ADN y se demostró que no era suyo.

Aquel día, sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de encima. No quería ser padre y no quería mantener a ningún niño. Sabía que el caso de Jackson era el mismo, sólo que en esta ocasión no hacía falta ninguna prueba de laboratorio porque era demasiado evidente.

Entendía que no quisiese hacerse responsable y aún así deseaba que le cayese un piano en la cabeza. Se trataba de Cuddy y no era capaz de entender como alguien podría tratarla de esa manera.

Llegó al parque y tuvo que andar bastante hasta localizarlos. Se habían alejado del puesto de los helados y estaban en la zona de los columpios. Cuddy se acercó a él en cuanto lo vio llegar, dejando a los niños con Alice.

-Supongo que habrás discutido con Jackson.

-¿Sobre lo vuestro? Claro. ¿Quieres que le prenda fuego a su casa con él dentro?

-No.

-¿Que le arranque la cabeza?

-House, esto es entre él y yo. Nuestra relación es buena y las cosas funcionan tal y como están.

-Lógico. Le sales barata en todos los sentidos.

-No se trata de dinero. En cierto modo somos amigos y en cierto modo no lo somos. Es complicado. Pero sé que se preocupa por mí y yo me preocupo por él.

-Yo me preocupo mucho más.

-Lo sé.

-Pero conmigo no te acuestas.

-Ni con él. Desde hace tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Cuando empecé a conocerte, supongo.

-Y antes sí, ¿por qué?

-Lo ha pasado muy mal este último año. Su mujer lo dejó y se sentía solo.

-No sabes lo solo que me siento yo.

-Es distinto.

-Es que no sé que tienes en contra mía. A capullos como Jackson sí que les haces el favor pero…

-Es un favor mutuo.

-Pues dime qué quieres a cambio.

-Es que de ti no quiero nada a cambio.

-No sabes como me tocas las narices.

-Lo sé. Y, sin embargo, aquí estás.

-En cuanto consiga llevarte al catre, desapareceré.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No.

Cuddy lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Había tantas cosas que le tenía que contar pero que no podía contarle.

-Me gustaría intentarlo contigo…

-Me parece bien. A partir de ahora somos pareja

-…pero sé que no funcionaría.

-Vale, no somos pareja. ¿Por qué no funcionaría?

-Porque aún me quedan asuntos por resolver y hasta que…

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?

-Deudas.

-¿De dinero?

-Sí. Por desgracia, Henry sigue presente en mi vida.

-¿Aún le tienes que pagar las deudas a tu ex marido? ¿Cuánto debes?

-Unos cinco mil pavos a una financiera. Después, seré libre.

-¿O sea que no quieres estar conmigo porque debes cinco mil dólares?

-Y por todo lo que eso implica.

-No te entiendo.

-House, si me lo propongo en menos de un año habré terminado con esto y…

-¿Cómo que si te lo propones? El próximo fin de semana te traeré el dinero. No quiero más excusas.

-Sabes que no voy a aceptarlo.

-Puedes devolvérmelo poco a poco. No será un regalo.

Cuddy no contestó. Bajó la mirada y contempló sus zapatos. House sabía que estaba dándole vueltas a lo que le acababa de proponer.

-No-dijo finalmente.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que si, por lo que sea, no puedo devolverte el dinero…

-Pues mira que pena.

-Si pierdo mi trabajo, si de repente necesito gastármelo todo en uno de mis hijos por cualquier razón, si…

-Le das más importancia de la que yo le doy. ¿Por qué no puedes ser la típica tía buena que le saca la pasta a los hombres?

-Si ese es tu tipo de mujer, no sé que pintas dándome la paliza.

-Mi tipo de mujer eres tú.

-Dame seis meses, House. Te prometo que en seis meses acabaré con todo esto y entonces…

-¿Me darás una oportunidad?

-Sí.

-¿Con sexo incluido?

-Con todo el que no te he dado en todo este tiempo.

-Si hace falta puedo arrancarle seis páginas a todos los calendarios del mundo.

-No te va a servir de nada.

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios. Después giró la cara. Alice los estaba llamando desde lejos. Parecía que Mike se había caído en el estanque de los patos.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa-dijo Cuddy volviendo a mirarle.-Te vas a ir mañana y no vas a volver hasta dentro de seis meses.

-De eso nada.

-Si no lo haces, el trato se rompe.

-No hemos hecho ningún trato.

-Pues lo hacemos ahora. Tú desapareces. Yo saldo mis deudas. Tú vuelves. Iniciamos una relación.

-¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de la parte en la que yo desaparezco?

-House, lo hago por ti. Estos seis meses no van a ser agradables y tenerte aquí todos los fines de semana, sólo servirá para hacer las cosas más difíciles.

-¿Por qué no van a ser agradables?

-Voy a ver que le ha pasado a Mike.

-No puedo dejar mi trabajo.

-Si prefieres hacer hamburguesas, quédate. Si lo que realmente quieres es estar conmigo, ya sabes donde está la puerta.

La mujer echó a andar, dejándolo solo en mitad del parque.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-dijo él, sintiéndose abandonado.

-Hasta dentro de seis meses, doctor House-contestó ella sin girarse.


	34. Chapter 34

34

-Llevas tres días trabajando sin parar-dijo Wilson entrando en el laboratorio.-Incluso te estás encargando de hacer las pruebas tú mismo. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Cuddy me ha echado.

-¿De dónde?

-De mi trabajo, de su vida, de nuestro pueblo.

-¿Para siempre?

-Durante seis meses.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no está bien de la cabeza. Me ha dicho que quiere intentarlo conmigo.

-¿Te dice que quiere tener una relación y te pide que te vayas? Pues no, no está bien de la cabeza.

-Dice que hasta que no se quite de encima su última deuda, no hay nada que hacer. Y antes de que insinúes que quiere sacarme la pasta, que sepas que le he ofrecido hacerme cargo de todo y lo ha rechazado.

-No sólo ha rechazado tu dinero sino que te ha pedido que te marches. No tiene sentido. ¿Es una deuda grande?

-Dice que le debe cinco mil dólares a una financiera. Para ella, es una deuda grande.

-¿Te ha dado alguna explicación?

-No. Dice que los próximos seis meses van a ser una mierda y que es mejor que no nos veamos.

Wilson pestañeó tres veces. House se había vuelto a concentrar en el cultivo que estaba analizando y parecía ajeno a todo lo que implicaba lo que acababa de decir.

-Supongo que sabes lo que eso significa-dijo por fin el oncólogo.

-Mi paciente es un capo de la mafia. Un pez gordo. Si lo salvo, probablemente me lo agradezca en forma de cheque con muchos ceros. Si lo dejo morir, le haré un favor al mundo. Ser médico a veces me hace sentir como Dios.

-No eres Dios, House. Cumple con tu obligación y haz todo lo que esté en tus manos para salvar a ese hombre. Del resto que se encarguen las fuerzas del orden y la justicia.

-"Las fuerzas del orden y la justicia"…deberían plantearse producir un culebrón con ese nombre. Yo lo vería.

-Tú sólo ves culebrones de hospitales.

-Eso mientras he sido médico. Siendo cocinero me he enganchado a "Las sartenes del amor". Muy educativo.

-¿Podemos volver al tema de Cuddy?

-Claro. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

-Imagino que sabes como va a conseguir el dinero.

-Trabajando.

-Por supuesto.

-Hará extras en algún sitio.

-Ganar cinco de los grandes en seis meses haciendo extras, implica hacer muchos, muchísimos extras.

-Pues los hará.

-¿De dónde crees que sacará el tiempo?

-Lo hará en sus días libres.

-Creí que eras más listo. Veamos…cuatro días libres al mes por una media de sesenta dólares que puede ganar haciendo un extra son…doscientos cuarenta dólares. Eso contando con que la llamen de algún hotel, restaurante, tienda o agencia justo en el día que esté disponible. Ahora multiplica por seis. Si el resultado de da cinco mil dólares, te recomiendo que te vuelvas a matricular en primaria.

-También puede hacer horas extras en el Marble´s.

-Que evidentemente completarán los mil y pico dólares que ganará renunciando a sus días libres. House, es imposible que gane cinco mil pavos en tan poco tiempo de esa manera.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿De que manera puede ganar dinero rápidamente una mujer guapa?

-¿Haciéndose estrella del pop? ¿Protagonizando un dramón en Hollywood? ¿Siendo tu amiga? Seguramente pagarías mucha pasta a una mujer que estuviese dispuesta a escuchar tus tonterías.

-Es lógico que no quieras escucharlo.

-La odias tanto que serías capaz de pintarle un bigote y decir que es Hitler si tuvieses la oportunidad.

-No la odio. Ni si quiera la conozco bien. Pero es demasiado evidente.

-No. No lo es. También estabas seguro de que me desplumaría y te equivocaste. Estoy seguro de que también te equivocas en esto.

-¿Y si acierto?

-Es que es imposible que aciertes.

-Ya, pero ¿qué harías si acierto?

-Pues la mandaría a la mierda. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

El busca de House sonó en ese momento. Masters lo necesitaba en radiología. El médico recorrió los pasillos dándole vueltas a lo que Wilson le había dicho. Sabía que era absurdo pero necesitaba una segunda opinión.

A Masters también le pareció ridículo pero le aconsejó que hablase con ella lo antes posible.

-Si no lo haces, te vas a tirar seis meses sin dormir-le había dicho la chica.

Tras llevarle malas noticias a su paciente, se había dirigido al despacho de Gale. Tenía pensado llamar a Cuddy desde allí sólo para fastidiar al director, pero cuando llegó el hombre aún estaba dentro.

-Hombre, House. Cuanto tiempo-dijo con sarcasmo al verlo entrar.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada personal a una línea erótica desde tu teléfono.

-El comité se reunió el pasado lunes. Una falta más injustificada y estás fuera.

-No te lo crees ni tú. Mis conferencias están triunfando. Soy una estrella en Europa. Si me echas, me haré la victima y montaré un escándalo.

-Te lo repito. Una más y estás fuera. Por cierto, tu próxima conferencia será Praga, el mes que viene. Y la siguiente en Madrid, dentro de tres meses.

-¿No me estabas amenazando hace un momento?

-He dicho que te despediré si vuelves a jugármela una vez más. De momento no me la has jugado.

-¿Y por qué tanto tiempo entre unas conferencias y otras?

-Hemos recibido quejas de pacientes. La gente viene aquí para que tú los trates. No para que los trate tu equipo mientras tú estás de viaje. Tengo previsto espaciar más tus conferencias. De esta manera, las quejas también se espaciarán y quedarán olvidadas.

-Qué listo eres. ¿Puedo hacer esa llamada?

-No.

House llegó tarde a su apartamento. Sabía que ella estaría durmiendo y que no eran horas de llamarla pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Cuddy casi sin voz.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó House. En seguida se sintió estúpido ante lo absurdo de su pregunta.

-House, si no vas a ser capaz de respetar…

-Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta. Después te dejaré.

-Dime qué quieres, por favor. Son más de las dos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para pagar esa deuda?

-No es problema tuyo.

-No te pongas a la defensiva. Es que si tu manera de hacerlo es…

-¿Qué?

-…acostarte con hombres por dinero, entonces…

-¿Qué pasa?

-…entonces, yo me quito de en medio.

-¿Si lo hiciese, te apartarías de mí?

-Sí. Es algo que no podría soportar. No quiero pasar por ello.

-¿Y si te dijese que es la única manera?

-Te desearía la mejor de las suertes. Después colgaría el teléfono y no volverías a saber nada más de mí.

Cuddy permaneció callada al otro extremo del teléfono y House empezó a temerse lo peor. La escuchaba respirar, pero no decía nada.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-Dime la verdad. ¿Te estás prostituyendo?

-No.

-¿Me lo juras?

-No te tengo que jurar nada, House. Créeme si quieres o déjame en paz si no. Es tarde y quiero dormir. Hasta dentro de seis meses.

La conversación con Cuddy lo dejó más tranquilo, aunque seguía sintiendo un enorme vacío en el estómago cada vez que pensaba que no la vería en tanto tiempo.

Se tumbó en la cama pero en vista de que no podía dormir, decidió volver al hospital. Su paciente estaba despierto cuando entró en la habitación.

House no había sido capaz de aprenderse el nombre del tipo en los cinco días que llevaba allí. Para él era "el mafioso".

-¿Estás despierto Mafias?

-¿Crees que puedo dormir?

-Supongo que eres consciente de que te quedan tres telediarios.

-Tengo setenta y ocho años. No me quedarían muchos más auque mi salud fuese estupenda.

-Mañana iniciaremos el nuevo tratamiento. Si acierto, puede que esos tres telediarios se conviertan en cuatro o cinco. Incluso diez.

-Y, si te equivocas, necesito que te pongas en contacto con mi hijo mayor.

-Aún no te has muerto y ahí al lado hay un teléfono. Llámalo y evítame las molestias.

-No nos hablamos desde hace años.

-¿Es mafioso?

-Christian ha llegado mucho más lejos que yo. Él controla varios cárteles internacionales.

-¿Estás seguro de que quiere que vayas contando eso por ahí?

-Me protege el secreto profesional.

-Chocheas. Eso son los curas. Los médicos no tenemos por qué ocultarle a las autoridades una actividad delictiva. ¿O sí? Vaya, me estás liando.

-No me queda a penas dinero, pero lo poco que tengo quiero que sea para mi hijo.

-Daba por sentado que, siendo mafioso, serías millonario.

-Lo fui. Pero hace tiempo que estoy acabado. El dinero, evidentemente, no está en el banco. Cuando muera, quiero que te pongas en contacto con Christian para decirle donde está.

-Te lo repito. Ahí tienes el teléfono. Estoy seguro de que te amará de nuevo si le pones unos cuantos miles de dólares en las manos.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona esto. Mi hijo y yo hemos acabado siendo enemigos en el negocio. Pero no por ello deja de ser mi hijo y quiero que sea dueño de lo poco que me queda.

-¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

-De unos seis millones.

-¿Lo poco que te queda? ¡La madre que te parió!

-Te voy a decir donde están y, cuando muera, sólo tienes que ponerte en contacto con Christian para decirle que el último deseo de su padre era que él tuviese ese dinero.

-Lo siento, Al Capone. No quiero saber nada de esto.

-Sólo por hacerme el favor, puedes quedarte con cincuenta de los grandes.

-No sabes la falta que me hace el dinero. Pero no. Cuanto más lejos de vosotros mejor.

-Sólo es una llamada. Le explicas a mi hijo dónde está el dinero y le dices cual es tu parte.

-Viejo, voy a hacer todo lo posible porque salgas de ésta. Así podrás buscar a otro imbécil que te haga de recadero en los próximos diez años que te queden de vida.

-El dinero está envasado al vacío en quince bolsas de plástico y enterrado al lado del ciprés que hay a la entrada de la mansión Richmore en West Jordan, Utah.

-Esa información se la vas a tener que repetir a otro.

-Prométeme que lo llamarás.

-La última vez que le hice una promesa a un supuesto medio moribundo…

-¿Qué pasó?

Por la cabeza de House pasó parte de la conversación que había tenido con Erika Sanders meses atrás y todas las consecuencias que había traído a su vida.

-Que conocí a la mujer de mi vida-dijo por fin.

-¿Harás esa llamada si muero?

-Sí. La haré.

Cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde, Chase se presentó en casa de House para comunicarle que Joseph Monroe acababa de morir.

House nunca realizó la llamada.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Había vuelto a Leeverfield. No lo había podido evitar. Habían pasado casi tres meses y la impaciencia estaba acabando con él. Ella no le cogía el teléfono y cuando la llamaba al Marble´s, lo único que le decían era que estaba bien pero que no quería hablar con él.

Llegó al pueblo y la primera cara conocida que vio fue la de Jackson. Se encontraron en un estanco y, al final, se fueron a tomar unas cervezas juntos. Jackson le había aconsejado que no se presentase en el Marble´s. House le había dicho que tenía que verla, aunque fuese de lejos y así había sido. Ambos habían esperado a que llegase el momento de cerrar. Jackson había entrado un momento a hacer caja y a echar la llave y House había esperado fuera, oculto, hasta que la vio salir. Ella se había alejado en dirección al centro y él la había observado desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Después se había ido a tomar unas copas con su antiguo jefe. Jackson no parecía guardarle rencor por haber abandonado el trabajo y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, habían tenido una charla verdaderamente cordial.

Habían hablado de muchas cosas, hasta que Jackson le había contado una anécdota que le había dejado sin respiración.

Estaba recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho Jackson, antes de que él decidiese dar por finalizada su visita a Leeverfield, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

House había llegado a su apartamento sólo unas horas antes y se había quedado dormido. Se había despertado en mitad de la noche y había ido a la cocina a beber agua. Estaba abriendo la nevera y pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Jackson, cuando oyó los golpes.

Sin encender la luz, se dirigió a la entrada y abrió. Afuera estaba oscuro. Quien quiera que fuese, no había encendido las luces del portal. Nada más abrir la puerta, intentó ajustar la vista, pero no pudo distinguir nada. Entonces sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre él de forma violenta. Unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y sintió todo el peso de la otra persona contra su torso. En cuestión de segundos se había echado completamente encima de él y lo rodeaba con brazos y piernas. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de algún tipo de ataque hasta que, al girar instintivamente la cabeza para librarse de los brazos que no le dejaban respirar, pudo oler el pelo de su agresor.

-¡Joder!-dijo empujándola bruscamente y apartándola de su cuerpo-.¿Estás loca?

Cuddy dio varios pasos hacia atrás y él pudo pulsar el interruptor de la pared para encender la luz. Inmediatamente comprendió que la mujer se había lanzado encima de él a abrazarle de forma casi desesperada.

-¿Por qué me empujas?-dijo ella casi gritando.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así? ¡He estado a punto de tumbarte de un puñetazo!

Ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos. House casi se asustó al verla. Tomaba aire con rabia, tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y estaba aún más delgada. Sólo habían pasado unos meses, pero daba la impresión de que le había pasado un ejército por encima.

Tras pasársele el enfado inicial, comprendió que algo no marchaba bien y se acercó a abrazarla. Ella en principio permaneció inmóvil y él pensó que lo rechazaría pero entonces, lo rodeó fuertemente con los brazos y alzó las piernas, encaramándose a su cintura, como había hecho nada más entrar. House la sujetó de las piernas y, cuando comprendió que se había puesto a llorar, caminó con ella en brazos hasta el sofá y se sentó.

Durante un rato se limitó a acunarla y a acariciarle el pelo. Pensaba que era la primera vez que ella estaba en su apartamento y eso, pese a las circunstancias, le hacía sentirse extrañamente feliz.

Cuddy seguía llorando, pegando la nariz contra su cuello y él supo que no se podían pasar así toda la noche.

-Vamos-dijo tomando la cara de la mujer entre sus manos y separándola suavemente de su cuerpo.-Son las cuatro de la mañana, no nos podemos pasar el resto de la noche llorando.

-Tú no estás llorando, estoy llorando yo.

-Te aseguro que acabaremos llorando los dos si esto sigue así.

Ella hizo una mueca con la boca y empezó a llorar otra vez. Él la atrajo de nuevo contra su cuerpo y la abrazó. Estaba seguro de que la mujer era totalmente ajena al hecho de que, sólo unas horas antes, él había estado en Leeverfield espiándola.

Cuddy se apretaba contra él y le hacía daño. Él giró la cara para librarse de la presión y vio la maleta al lado del sofá. Casi lo había olvidado. En menos de ocho horas tenía que estar en el aeropuerto para embarcar rumbo a Madrid. Iba a estar tres días en la capital española impartiendo sus ya famosas conferencias. Entonces comprendió que no podría estar mucho tiempo con ella. Tendría que mandarla de vuelta al pueblo en ese estado y, sólo de pensarlo, se sentía como un traidor.

No sabía que le había ocurrido pero si era algo realmente grave, estaba dispuesto a no coger el avión y quedarse con ella en Nueva Jersey.

-Cuddy, cuéntame lo que te pasa, por favor-dijo retirándose de debajo de su cuerpo y sentándola en el sofá.

-Dame el dinero.

-¿De qué dinero hablas?-preguntó él mientras sentía como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago.

-Me dijiste que me prestarías el dinero si quería. Lo quiero. Dámelo.

Entonces comprendió con alivio a que se refería. La miró fijamente. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y vestía…¿un pijama?

-Cuddy, ¿cómo has venido?

-En tren.

-¿Y por qué vas vestida así?

Ella miró hacia abajo y pareció darse cuenta, por primera vez, de lo que llevaba puesto. Lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Dónde están los niños?-dijo él poniéndose de pie. De repente creyó formar parte de un cuadro surrealista en lo que nada parecía tener sentido.

-Están con Alice-dijo ella.

House cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Alice.

-No contesta nadie-dijo tras dejarlo sonar más de un minuto.

-Está en mi casa. Le he pedido que se quede con ellos.

Cuddy parecía más tranquila pero, aún así, House marcó el número del teléfono móvil de Alice. La muchacha le confirmó, segundos más tarde, que se estaba haciendo cargo de los cuatro hijos de su amiga.

-Vale-dijo él sentándose de nuevo.-¿Qué te trae aquí a estar horas de la noche?

-Tres mil seiscientos dólares, House. Déjamelos y te los devolveré cuando pueda. O no te los devolveré, pero necesito que me los des.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡No ha pasado nada! Dime si me los vas a dar o no.

-Pues claro que te los voy a dar. Pero si recorres cientos de kilómetros en mitad de la noche y apareces en mi apartamento llorando y con estas pintas, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es explicarme que ha ocurrido.

-Quiero acabar con todo esto. Ahora mismo. Quiero que hagas una transferencia por Internet y olvidarme de que los últimos tres meses han ocurrido.

-No.

Cuddy titubeó durante un instante y después se levantó del sofá. House sabía que se marcharía y la detuvo en la puerta.

-No esos tres mil seiscientos dólares, la luna si me la pides. Pero necesito saber por qué. Por qué antes rechazaste mi ayuda y ahora si estás dispuesta a aceptarla.

-Me equivoqué. Tendría que haberla aceptado desde un principio. Te hubiese devuelto el dinero poco a poco.

-Claro que sí. Pero nunca es tarde para cambiar de idea. Voy a traer mi portátil y lo vamos a hacer los dos juntos, ¿vale? Pero necesito saber que estás bien. Que nadie te ha hecho daño.

-El daño me lo he hecho yo misma. Trae ese portátil, por favor.

En menos de cinco minutos la transferencia estaba hecha. Cuddy se hundió en el sofá y cerró los ojos. House se preguntó si lo habría echado de menos durante esos tres meses tanto como él a ella.

-Cuddy-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.-No voy a poder quedarme contigo estos días. Tengo que dar varias conferencias en España. ¿Crees que vas a estar bien?

-Me voy contigo.

-¿Qué?

A House no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad y de repente le pareció perfecta. Pero, ¿qué ocurría con los niños? ¿Y con su trabajo?

-Alice irá a casa a dormir. Ella los cuidará. Y que le diga a Jackson lo que quiera, ya me da igual.

House la miró perplejo. Verla ignorar sus responsabilidades de esa manera era algo completamente nuevo y desconcertante.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa-dijo él.-Te voy a preparar un baño para que te relajes y, mientras tanto, voy a intentar arreglar el tema del viaje. Quizá aún podamos cambiar el billete de Chase y ponerlo a tu nombre.

-Sólo tengo este pijama.

-Subiré a pedirle algo a mi vecina Nora, no te preocupes.

House la dejó en el cuarto de baño y, tras hablar con Chase, consiguió que éste accediese a hacer los cambios pertinentes a través de Internet. Después subió a casa de Nora y volvió con un ligero chándal negro y una muda de ropa interior femenina.

Antes de entrar en el apartamento volvió a marcar el número de Alice.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Cuddy?-preguntó en cuanto la chica descolgó el teléfono.

-No tengo ni idea, House. Habíamos terminado de dar almuerzos y Jackson nos sorprendió diciéndonos que iba a cerrar el bar esa noche porque tenía que viajar a la capital con urgencia.

-¿Y por qué no os dejó las llaves a alguna para que cerraseis?

-No se fía de nadie. Cuando tiene que irse por algún motivo personal, cierra el bar. Total, que no teníamos nada que hacer y decidimos irnos a casa de Lisa a ver un par de pelis. Nada más llegar, ella se plantó el pijama e hizo palomitas para nosotras y para los niños.

-¿De qué hora estamos hablando?

-Pronto. Serían las tres de la tarde. Estábamos viendo Ratatouille cuando la llamaron por teléfono. No sé que le dijeron o que le dejaron de decir, el caso es que colgó sin dar una respuesta y se quedó mirando a su hija mayor como si viese un fantasma.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha hecho algo la chica?

-No lo sé. Pero vi como perdía el color de la cara. Después se levantó, me pidió que la acompañase a la cocina y me dijo que tenía que quedarme con los niños. Estaba muy nerviosa. Le dije que no se preocupase, que yo me haría cargo de ellos el tiempo que hiciese falta. Entonces cogió su bolso, les dio un beso a los chicos y salió por la puerta como si se la llevase el diablo.

-Ni si quiera se molestó en cambiarse…

-No. Me asomé al balcón para decírselo, pero ya le había dado la vuelta a la esquina.

House volvió a entrar en el apartamento. Cuddy estaba en su habitación, envuelta en una toalla y desenredándose el pelo húmedo.

-Sí que has sido rápida.

-No me gusta bañarme, me pone de los nervios.

-¿Te estresa bañarte?

-Sí. Yo siempre me ducho.

-Me lo hubieses dicho, mujer. Lo he hecho para que te sintieses mejor.

-Y me siento mejor. Llevo horas viajando en pijama.

-Nora me ha dejado esto. Creo que será cómodo para el viaje. Mañana te compraremos todo lo que necesites en el aeropuerto.

-No quiero que te gastes más dinero en mí.

-Tranquila, ya me lo devolverás. Pero no puedes pasarte tres días en España con un pijama y un chándal.

-Claro que puedo.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Quieres que hablemos?

-Preferiría dormir.

-Quédate la cama. Yo me iré al sofá.

-¿Por qué?

-No voy a permitir que duermas en el sofá.

-Sí sólo hubiese un sofá y el suelo. ¿Me permitirías dormir en el sofá?

-Pues claro. Mira, no me líes. Vas a descansar mejor en la cama, así que no sigas discutiendo.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que dormir separados? Somos una pareja, ¿no?

House comprendió entonces lo que la transferencia significaba. Ella se sentía libre para empezar algo nuevo. Y ese algo nuevo, era él.

-Supongo que lo somos-respondió él.

De repente, no supo que hacer. Llevaba meses esperando ese momento, esa confirmación, pero ahora no sabía cual era el siguiente paso lógico. No sabía si acercarse a ella y darle ese primer beso no clandestino que tanto tiempo había soñado con darle o si darse la vuelta y echar a correr. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de imágenes que reflejaban lo que sería una vida al lado de Cuddy. Sus hijos, su inestabilidad emocional, sus grandes conflictos con el mundo, sus rarezas…No sabía si sería capaz de hacerle frente a todo lo que ella suponía sin acabar volviéndose loco.

Miró hacia la puerta y vio su salón, con su piano y su vaso de whisky encima de la superficie brillante. Con su mesita de té completamente ocupada por los papeles de su último caso. Con su teléfono móvil encima del sofá, lleno de mensajes de Wilson dándole la paliza y aconsejándole a cada paso de su vida.

Volvió a mirar hacia ella. Pero ella ya se había metido en la cama y le daba la espalda. Se había puesto una camiseta de House que ni él mismo sabía de dónde había sacado y respiraba rítmicamente.

La miró y miró la puerta. La volvió a mirar y salió al salón. Se bebió el último sorbo de whisky, cerró la tapa del piano, metió los documentos en una carpeta y desconectó el móvil. Después volvió al dormitorio. Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con ella.

La mujer dormía profundamente y estaba claro que no iba a cumplir inmediatamente su promesa de darle tanto sexo como quisiese, así que House cruzó las manos por detrás de su cabeza y, en pocos minutos, se unió a ella en el mundo de los sueños.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, cuando un extraño cosquilleo lo despertó. Al principio no supo de qué se trataba hasta que comprendió que ella le había subido la camiseta y le estaba besando la piel alrededor del ombligo.

Tomó aire y lo mantuvo dentro de sus pulmones hasta que sintió que se iba a asfixiar. No quería hacer ningún movimiento ni decir ninguna palabra que la hiciesen arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ella parecía estar totalmente concentrada en lo suyo e ignoraba incluso el hecho de que él hubiese dejado de respirar.

House sintió sus suaves labios recorriendo la piel de su abdomen e intentó contener un gemido. Y, cuando por fin lo libró de su ropa interior y lo tomó dentro de su boca, no pudo evitar poner su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de la mujer y arañar su piel suavemente.

-¡Joder, Cuddy!-dijo sintiendo como la boca de la mujer se movía alrededor de su miembro erecto.

-¡Cállate!-respondió ella sacando una mano de debajo de las sábanas y pegándole una pequeña bofetada.

-Es la primera vez que me la chupan y me pegan a la vez. ¡Eres única!

Pero ella siguió concentrada en hacerle disfrutar y él, en seguida, se vio perdido en un mundo de sombras en lo que lo único que existía eran las oleadas de placer que ella le estaba produciendo con su boca.

Cuddy dejó rápidamente el juego sensual de los besos y los mordisquitos para pasar a la acción más directa. Con la ayuda de su mano y de sus labios, llevó a House cerca del clímax en varias ocasiones para después frenar la intensidad en el último momento y alargar un poco más su sufrimiento.

Él sufría de placer y sentía que, si el cielo existía, debía ser exactamente así. Ella cambió de ritmo y, sin darle si quiera tiempo a plantearse si quería terminar o no, le provocó uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en su vida.

Después se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó, apretando la cara contra su cuello y besándole la piel, antes de cerrar los ojos para volver a quedarse dormida. Él permaneció despierto un poco más, acariciando la tela de su pijama y observando el techo oscuro de su habitación. El despertador sonaría en un par de horas.

Antes de quedarse dormido, a su mente vino la última conversación que había tenido con Jackson la noche anterior, justo antes de partir hacia el norte.

-Que la quieras no significa que vayas a hacer su vida más fácil-le había dicho el hombre.-Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero yo siempre he sido un hombre supersticioso y no hace mucho nos ocurrió algo…

-¿A Cuddy y a ti?

-Bueno, en realidad a ella. Fue pocos días antes de que tu aparecieses en Leeverfield. Eran las fiestas del pueblo y habían puesto una feria en el descampado que hay saliendo por la Nacional 37. Habíamos cerrado el local pronto, porque todo el mundo estaba en el ferial, y le pregunté a Lisa si le apetecía que nos diésemos una vuelta por el lugar. Fuimos en busca de sus chicos y nos los llevamos. Bueno, en realidad sólo a Rachel y a Mike…

-Quieres decir a Rachel y a tu hijo.

-No, a Mike. Los dos mayores no quisieron venir. Total que nos dimos una vuelta y dejamos que los niños se subiesen en los caballitos y otras tonterías. Lisa y yo nos comimos un par de perritos de uno de los puestos y después decidimos volver a casa.

-Tu historia me aburre.

-Deja que termine. Estábamos a punto de marcharnos, cuando pasamos por delante de la caseta de una adivina. Había un letrero en la parte de arriba con su nombre. Casi habíamos pasado de largo cuando la mujer apareció de la nada y tomó a Lisa por la muñeca.

-¿Tú que hiciste?

-Nadie hizo nada. La gitana se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y a decirle que pronto aparecería un hombre que le haría conocer el lado más amargo de la vida.

-¿Qué dijo Cuddy?

-Lisa le respondió que ese lado ya lo conocía. La mujer le dijo que no había visto ni la punta del iceberg. Al final conseguí que la soltase dándole treinta dólares.

-¿Cuddy se asustó?

-No, ella no cree en esas cosas. Pero yo sí. Y, casualmente, a los pocos días apareciste tú.

-¿Recuerdas cómo se llamaba la adivina?

-Dora.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Llevaban varias horas volando y House dormía sobre el hombro de Cuddy. Ella odiaba los aviones y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Tenía la sensación de que los motores se detendrían en el momento en que cerrase los ojos.

Era un fastidio que el vuelo se realizase casi por completo de día, ya que no tenía la posibilidad de despertar a House con algún tipo de artimaña erótica mientras las luces estuviesen apagadas.

La había llevado de compras en el aeropuerto. Un par de vestidos elegantes para las dos jornadas de conferencias, unos pantalones cómodos y alguna blusa ligera. Él se había quedado comprando chucherías para el viaje mientras ella había ido a mirar ropa interior. Para desilusión del hombre, Cuddy no había querido que la acompañase.

Cuando volvió a su lado, él tenía una pequeña bolsa con productos de belleza e incluso un perfume. Cuddy pensó en lo detallista que podía ser y en lo desesperante que había sido trabajar con él años atrás.

Eran más de las doce de la noche cuando llegaron a Madrid. El hotel, situado en plena Castellana, era un edificio moderno y oscuro.

-Aquí tengo su reserva, Doctor House-dijo la recepcionista entregándoles los papeles de registro.-Habitación doble con camas separadas y…

-¿Cómo que camas separadas?-intervino Cuddy. House la observó levantando la ceja.

-Es lo que pone aquí-contestó la chica algo nerviosa.

-Pedimos cama de matrimonio. ¿Tenemos cara de querer dormir en camas separadas?

-Lo siento, es lo que anotó la persona…

-Si su responsable de reservas no sabe hablar inglés, no es mi problema.

-Sí que sabe, es que…

-Disculpe, jovencita-intervino House intentando utilizar su registro más serio.-Si la señora dice que reservamos una habitación con cama de matrimonio es porque reservamos una habitación con cama de matrimonio. Y si reservamos una habitación con cama de matrimonio es porque tenemos la intención de pasarnos la noche dale que te pego.

La muchacha enrojeció visiblemente y miró rápidamente el planning para ver si tenía alguna habitación libre con cama grande. Por suerte quedaban un par de ellas y en un momento pudo realizar el cambio.

House fue el primero en entrar a ducharse. Intentó arrastrar a Cuddy por la fuerza y meterla en la ducha con él, pero la mujer se resistió y consiguió librase de él lanzándole un par de patadas en el culo que él consiguió evitar.

Después entró ella y se tiró un buen rato haciendo Dios sabe qué. House se preguntó si harían el amor esa noche. Tenía tantas ganas de acostarse con ella que, si la mujer volvía a rechazarle, se cambiaría de habitación para evitar hacer alguna tontería que les costase un disgusto.

Ella apareció mucho después. House esperaba verla salir en pijama y con la cara lavada pero lo que vio delante de sus ojos parecía una auténtica alucinación. Se había puesto uno de los dos vestidos que le había comprado para que asistiese a sus conferencias. Era negro, sencillo y ajustado, con un escote acabado en pico y unos elegantes bordados negros en la zona del pecho. Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón imposible y llevaba el pelo suelto y ligeramente rizado. Se había maquillado mínimamente y estaba guapísima.

Desde la cama, House pudo oler el perfume que le había regalado y sintió como todos los huesos de su cuerpo se hacían gelatina.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a tomar algo?-preguntó el hombre, intentando aclararse la garganta.

-Hilo musical, doc-respondió ella.

House supo inmediatamente cuales eran sus intenciones y se apresuró a buscar un tipo de música que se adaptase a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ella pareció satisfecha con su elección y comenzó a bailar para él.

A House en seguida le cautivó la manera en la que lo miraba. Nunca apartaba sus ojos de él. No importaba que él la estuviese mirando directamente a los ojos o estuviese desviando su vista a cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Cuddy deslizó las manos sensualmente por su cuerpo y él siguió el recorrido con la mirada. Ella se giró, dándole la espalda, y se desabrochó lentamente el vestido. Dejó que la tela que resbalase por sus hombros y sus caderas, hasta quedarse delante de él en ropa interior.

House observó su bello cuerpo. Sus esbeltas piernas perfectamente torneadas, su pequeña cintura y la deliciosas curvas de sus caderas y su trasero. En medio de su espalda estaba aquella marca eterna que siempre le recordaría que había amado a otro hombre, pero todo lo demás era perfecto.

El fino conjunto de sujetador y braguitas de encaje que había elegido estaba consiguiendo que se le nublase la mirada, pero él no quería perderse ni un detalle. La mujer sabía mover su cuerpo.

Por fin dejó de darle la espalda y él pudo apreciarla completamente. Pensó en lo afortunado que era teniendo a una mujer tan espléndida sólo para él.

-Quítate el sujetador-le pidió.

Y ella obedeció, como si de una orden se tratase. Llevándose las manos a la espalda, soltó el broche y dejó caer el sostén. Inmediatamente, deslizó las manos por sus senos, para guiarlas después por la firme piel de su abdomen, hasta llegar al borde de la tela de sus bragas.

-No sigas, por favor-dijo él intentando mantener la calma.-Ven aquí.

La mujer se subió a la cama y gateó hasta la cabecera. Se situó a horcajadas encima de él y besó sus labios. Él rodeó su cintura con las manos y metió la legua en su boca. Ella intensificó el beso y tiró de él, hasta conseguir que quedase tumbado encima suya.

A House le estorbaba toda la ropa y ella le ayudó a desnudarse sin dejar de besarle con pasión. Cuando le estaba quitando los calzoncillos, sus manos rozaron el muslo herido del hombre. Dejó de besarle para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Crees que te va a doler?

-Claro que me va a doler-dijo él mirándose la cicatriz.-Si hace falta, me tomaré un bote de vicodina cuando terminemos. Te deseo demasiado.

-Si quieres puedo ponerme encima.

-Déjame que lleve yo las riendas esta vez, por favor.

Ella lo atrajo de nuevo para que la besase el cuello. Mientras se fundía entre sus brazos, House intentó recordar cuando había sido la última vez que verdaderamente había hecho el amor y fue incapaz de recordarlo. No era capaz de recordar la última vez que se había sentido así porque nunca antes se había sentido así. Tenía cincuenta y un años y era la primera vez que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por una mujer.

Cuando se cansó de besarle la piel del cuello, bajó hasta sus senos y los acarició con las manos. Se había asomado tantas veces a su escote que para él, tener por fin la posibilidad de tocarla y besarla en esa zona, era uno de los momentos más excitantes de su vida.

Tomó uno de sus pezones en la boca y no dejó de succionar hasta hacerla gemir.

-Vamos, no me hagas esperar-dijo ella poniendo su mano en la cara del hombre y atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia su boca. Claramente quería que la penetrase ya, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ganar tan rápidamente.

Tras plantar un par de besos en sus labios, el hombre volvió a bajar por su cuerpo, hasta detenerse en su abdomen. Mientras succionaba su fina piel, deslizó las braguitas de la mujer a lo largo de sus piernas, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

Cuddy cerró los ojos y dejó que House se colocase entre sus piernas. El hombre comenzó besando sus ingles para después irse acercando poco a poco a su sexo. Lo hacía todo tan despacio y de manera tan sensual que ella tenía que morderse la lengua para no apremiarle.

Él no tenía prisa. La quería tanto y disfrutaba de tal manera haciéndola rabiar que estaba dispuesto a saltarse su primera conferencia si la noche lo requería. Cuando ella comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en las orejas con los muslos, decidió no hacerla esperar más y empezó a mover su lengua donde ella más lo deseaba.

-No se te ocurra parar ahora-dijo ella mordiéndose los labios.

-Pues dime que me quieres-contestó él sin dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Nunca!

Él se retiró de su cuerpo y la oyó soltar algún tipo de maldición entre dientes. Se tumbó encima de ella y besó su mejilla. Ella colocó las piernas alrededor de su torso y le acarició la piel de la espalda.

-Esto es muy importante para mí, Cuddy-dijo él susurrándole al oído.-Necesito saber que importa. Que es algo más que sexo.

-A mí me importa.

House alzó un poco las caderas y, sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a penetrarla lentamente. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Apoyándose sobre su codo derecho y sujetando con su mano izquierda la pierna de la mujer, House consiguió una postura que le dejaba moverse dentro de ella sin que su pierna se resintiese y, a la vez, le permitía no perderse, ni un instante, la belleza de la expresión de su rostro.

Desde que había sufrido el infarto, no había vuelto a llevar las riendas en la cama. Normalmente se tumbaba boca arriba y se dejaba hacer. Pero con Cuddy necesitaba sentir que dominaba la situación y que la estaba haciendo disfrutar por sus propios medios. Ella abrió los ojos y lo tomó por el cuello. Alzándose levemente, lo besó en la boca.

-Sigue así, cariño-dijo la mujer entre susurros.-Me gusta así de despacio.

-No tengo ninguna prisa.

Cuddy volvió a tumbarse y él se echó completamente encima de ella para dejar descansar su brazo. La mujer empezó a mover las caderas siguiendo su ritmo. A los pocos minutos, ella empezó a acelerar el movimiento y House supo que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Él era consciente de que no duraría mucho más y tenía miedo de terminar antes que ella. La fricción que la mujer le estaba provocando con sus movimientos estaba a punto de acabar con él. Cuando supo que no aguantaría ni un segundo más, se incorporó y, antes de darle tiempo a protestar, volvió a colocar su cara entre sus piernas. En menos de un minuto, jugando con su lengua y con sus dedos, la llevó al borde del orgasmo. Viendo que la mujer estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, volvió a colocarse sobre ella y, tras volver a penetrarla, consiguió que ambos explotasen de placer al mismo tiempo.

House cayó rendido encima de Cuddy. Apretando su mejilla contra la de ella, pensó que, en ese momento, el mundo era un lugar completamente húmedo. El pelo de ella estaba empapado, como lo estaba su cuello y el brazo que él le acariciaba. Y él notaba la fina película de sudor en su propia espalda y las pequeñas gotas resbalando por su frente.

Ella buscó su boca y la atrapó en un húmedo beso que le supo a gloria. Y él sintió las sábanas mojadas y la humedad dentro de ella. Aún no había salido de dentro de su vagina y su cabeza se concentraba ahora en la sensación que le provocaba el cuerpo de la mujer en su miembro relajado. Ella seguía estando húmeda por dentro, debido a la pasada excitación y…

House tomó aire y no supo como soltarlo. De repente comprendió que el líquido que resbalaba por entre los muslos de la mujer no era sudor, ni si quiera sus propios fluidos. Era su semen.

No habían tomado ningún tipo de precaución y él había perdido el control de tal manera que ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de terminarlo todo fuera de ella.

Sintió como la mujer se sobresaltaba debajo de su cuerpo y comprendió que también se había dado cuenta.

-House…-dijo moviéndose a un lado y librándose de su peso.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Lo estaba pensando ahora mismo. No creo que haya de qué preocuparse.

-Prefiero no correr riesgos. Voy a salir a comprar la pastilla del día después.

-Es tarde y en pocas horas tenemos que estar arriba.

-Yo puedo dormir más.

-¿No vas a venir a la conferencia?

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-Pues claro que quiero. Aquí estamos tú y yo, Cuddy. En cuanto volvamos a Estados Unidos, seremos tú y yo y tus cuatro críos y Alice y Wilson y Gale y Jackson y veinte mil más. Quiero aprovechar al máximo estas horas. Quiero estar cerca de ti tanto tiempo como sea posible.

-Claro. En fin, ya iremos por la mañana a por la pastilla. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos veinticuatro horas.

-Esa es mi chica-dijo besándole la ceja.-Sólo quiero que te lo tomes con calma. Si seguimos adelante, despacio y sin miedo, quizá logremos hacerlo funcionar.

-Yo creo que va a funcionar.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy empezando a quererte.

-Yo ya te quiero.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Llevaba casi una hora hablando y la garganta le empezaba a picar. Pese a que dominaba bastante bien el español, a última hora había decidido dar la conferencia en inglés, sólo para fastidiar. Pero, incluso los universitarios con cara de no estar enterándose de nada, parecían estar disfrutando del evento.

Cuddy se había sentado en primera fila. Llevaba puesto el mismo vestido negro con el que le había sorprendido la noche anterior. Él intentaba no mirarla demasiado, pero los ojos se le iban y, al final, consiguió que varios curiosos se girasen a mirar a la persona que tanto parecía distraer al ponente.

A ella parecía interesarle la conferencia y estaba claro que no se sentía incómoda rodeada de estudiantes extranjeros.

Llevaba casi una hora saltando de un tema a otro, cuando empezó a hablar de las denuncias por negligencia que había acumulado a lo lardo de su carrera. Había conseguido controlar su impulso de mirar las piernas de Cuddy durante casi quince minutos, pero al final no había podido evitar desviar un poco la mirada para echarle otro vistazo.

House estaba pensando en que, si el vestido fuese un poco más corto, podría verle las bragas, cuando observó un pequeño espasmo en el muslo derecho de la mujer. Como médico obsesionado con los síntomas, el pequeño acto reflejo le preocupó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que ocurría era que se estaba quedando dormida en mitad de su charla.

Tubo que girarse y hacer como que arreglaba algo en el proyector de diapositivas para evitar soltar una carcajada delante de casi quinientas personas. Pensó en lo poco que había descansado ella en los dos últimos días y en lo divertido que sería contemplar como luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos durante el resto de la conferencia.

Acababa de pasar al tema de los principales factores que provocaban las enfermedades infecciosas, cuando Cuddy dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica que se sentaba a su lado, quien, por cierto, tenía casi más cara de sueño que ella.

Quedaba menos de un cuarto de hora para dar por concluida la charla, pero House se tuvo disculpar con la audiencia y salir un momento al pasillo. En cuanto se sintió libre de todas las miradas, rompió a reír. Lo que en principio fueron una serie de risotadas contenidas, acabó por convertirse en un ataque de risa que lo obligó a acuclillarse en el suelo. Una mujer de la limpieza que pasaba por allí, le tendió un pañuelo de papel para que se secase las lágrimas.

Cuando logró recomponerse, volvió al auditorio para dar por concluido el evento. Intentó no mirar a Cuddy ni un momento pero la tentación fue demasiado grande y lo que vio le provocó otro ataque histérico de risa, esta vez delante de todo el mundo.

Su chica se había resbalado en el asiento y dormía en una postura imposible sobre el brazo de su compañera de fila, quien, a su vez, apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Cuddy y agitaba la mano espasmódicamente, como espantando moscas imaginarias. La cara de las dos mujeres fue lo que le hizo perder totalmente la compostura y, al final, tuvo que despedirse de su audiencia moviendo la mano e indicándoles donde estaba la puerta.

Sólo quedaban unos rezagados en la sala cuando House bajó del escenario para acercarse a Cuddy, quien seguía sumida en un profundo sueño, acompañada por la chica española.

-¡Quítate de encima!-dijo empujando a la muchacha por el hombro.

Ambas mujeres pegaron un respingo e intentaron fingir que sabían donde estaban. Cuddy se estiró el vestido para cubrirse bien las piernas, pese a que la única persona que la podía ver en ese momento era House. La estudiante sacó un espejito del bolso para asegurarse de que no se le había corrido el rimel.

-¿Tan mal ha estado la conferencia?-preguntó House fingiendo preocupación.

La chica no supo que decir y, sin dar más explicaciones, se levantó del asiento y echó a correr.

-Me ha gustado mucho la conferencia-dijo Cuddy sinceramente.  
>-Sí, ya.<br>-En serio. No es que estuviese aburrida, es que me caigo de sueño.  
>-Claro, claro.<p>

House se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, haciéndose el ofendido, mientras hacía todo lo posible por no empezar a reirse de nuevo.

-¡Espera!-dijo Cuddy corriendo detrás de él.-La conferencia ha sido muy interesante y…¿original?  
>-No te esfuerces, Cuddy. Sé que soy un completo negado para estas cosas.<br>-¿De qué hablas? Si yo siguiese dirigiendo el hospital, te habría elegido a ti para que dieses las conferencias. Se te da verdaderamente bien. Acuérdate de lo que me pasó a mí en la última que di y te sentirás mejor. Aquello sí que fue un verdadero desastre.

Con esas simples palabras inocentes, la mujer consiguió que se le ensombreciese el rostro. Por mucho que intentase no pensar en ello, sabía que, en parte, él era el culpable del desastre en que se había convertido la vida de Cuddy.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a comer por ahí? Dentro de cuatro horas tengo la siguiente conferencia-dijo tomándola por la cintura e intentando no darle más vueltas a la cabeza.  
>-¿Te molesta si no voy? Prefiero irme a descansar un rato.<br>-¿A la conferencia o a comer?  
>-A la conferencia. Hambre sí que tengo.<br>-No me molesta. Ya vendrás mañana, si quieres. Al fin y al cabo siempre es lo mismo.

Comieron en un restaurante caro cerca del hotel donde se alojaban y Cuddy se preguntó si todos esos gastos correrían a cargo del hospital o si House estaría haciendo de las suyas y aprovechándose de las circunstancias.

-¿Te apetece salir esta noche? Creo que hay una gran fiesta-preguntó él.  
>-¿Qué clase de fiesta?<br>-Una de las fiestas más importantes que se celebran en Madrid. Sólo tiene lugar unas pocas veces al año.  
>-Bueno, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué me pongo, vestido o pantalones?<br>-No te preocupes, que de la ropa me encargo yo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, House la acompañó al hotel y se tumbó a su lado en la cama a hacer tiempo. Ella se había desnudado completamente y se había cubierto con las finas sábanas. House acopló su cuerpo al de Cuddy, acariciándole suavemente el pecho, hasta que supo que se había quedado dormida.

La conferencia duró relativamente poco, ya que todo el mundo se quería preparar para el acontecimiento que tendría lugar esa noche, incluido él. Antes de volver al hotel, entró en varias tiendas e hizo unas cuantas compras imprescindibles.

Cuddy seguía profundamente dormida cuando entró en la habitación. House se acercó a la cama para despertarla, pero ella se giró en dirección contraria.

-Vamos, la fiesta empieza en menos de hora y media. Aún tenemos que vestirnos y arreglarnos.  
>-Quiero dormir.<br>-Vamos, Cuddy. Tienes que venir conmigo.  
>-Déjame un ratito más.<br>-No. Tienes que vestirte.  
>-Vísteme tú y yo duermo mientras.<br>-También tienes que maquillarte. A ese fiesta es obligatorio ir con la cara pintada. Incluso yo me tengo que pintar.  
>-Maquíllame tú, no es tan difícil.<p>

En vista de que Cuddy no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, el hombre se puso manos a la obra. De la bolsa de viaje que le había comprado en el aeropuerto, sacó el conjunto de ropa interior más cómodo que encontró. Era de algodón, sencillo y blanco, con un pequeño lacito rosa a juego en las bragas y el sujetador. A House le gustó mucho.

Primero le puso el sujetador y para ello tuvo que hacerla girar un par de veces. Ella se dejó manejar, como si de una croqueta se tratase, y siguió durmiendo. House aprovechó las circunstancias para darle un par de besos en los senos y sobarla un poco.

Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaban su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba por debajo de su peso y que, con dos o tres kilos más, estaría mucho más exuberante, así que su siguiente meta sería hacerla engordar un poco para que esos sujetadores le quedasen apretados y no le quedase más remedio que comprar nuevos.

Ponerle las braguitas fue algo más complicado, puesto que ya había comenzado a tener problemas en su entrepierna mientras le ponía el sujetador y el tener la posibilidad de mirarla y tocarla directamente en aquella zona, transformó el problema ya existente en una auténtica alerta roja.

Se apresuró a ponerle la prenda lo más rápido posible, pero aún así no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos suavemente por su sexo y al final acabó besándola en las ingles y la vulva.

Pese a que ella seguía en su mundo, para él fue demasiado y tuvo que encerrarse en el baño para terminar con su miseria. Hacerlo delante de ella, estando dormida, le parecía una bajeza, así que decidió ocultarse unos minutos.

Cuando regresó, todo resultó más fácil. Terminó de vestirla con la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que le había comprado. Por último, le puso unos calcetines y unas zapatillas de deporte.

Después se dispuso a pintarle la cara y, utilizando lápices faciales de dos colores, en unos cuantos minutos la tuvo más que lista.

A continuación repitió todo el proceso consigo mismo. Cuando terminó, la despertó y la obligó a ponerse de pie para que observase su obra de arte.

-¿Qué se supone que soy?-preguntó la mujer mirándose horrorizada al espejo. La había vestido con una atroz atuendo deportivo y le estaba poniendo un enorme gorro a juego en forma de pelota sobre la cabeza.  
>-Una hincha del Real Madrid. Esta noche juega contra el Barcelona, su eterno rival. Es un acontecimiento internacional.<br>-¿Vas a llevarme a un partido de fútbol?  
>-Por supuesto. Obligué a Gale a que retrasase la fecha de la conferencia para hacerla coincidir con esto.<br>-¿Y tenemos que vestir así?  
>-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Es más divertido.<p>

Cuddy se observó una vez más en el espejo y miró a House de reojo. El sombrero que llevaba él parecía un cohete y era aún más ridículo. El uniforme constaba de unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta deportiva con rayas azules y rojas con un escudo en la parte izquierda del pecho. Sus caras estaban pintadas de los mismos colores.

Cuando llegaron al Santiago Bernabeu, la muchedumbre abarrotaba las calles. Tras hacer cola un buen rato, consiguieron entrar y fueron a sentarse en unas gradas donde toda la gente que les rodeaba vestía pulcros uniformes blancos.

-Supongo que esos son los seguidores del Barcelona.  
>-Claro, claro.<p>

La mujer en seguida observó hostilidad en la mirada de la gente que les rodeaba. El partido comenzó y House desapareció durante un cuarto de hora para comprar comida. A ella empezó a darle miedo estar allí. Se sentía en terreno enemigo.

El Real Madrid marcó el primer gol en el minuto veinte del primer tiempo. Como House aún no había llegado, Cuddy decidió no festejarlo. Pero el hombre apareció de la nada pegando saltos y gritando algo así como "¡Barça, Barçaaaaaaa!"

-¿Qué es eso de Barça?  
>-Es una manera cariñosa de llamar al Real Madrid.<br>-Oye, he estado observando y creo que hay más gente de blanco que de azul y rojo.  
>-Que va, alucinaciones tuyas.<br>-No, quiero decir que hay miles de personas vistiendo el mismo uniforme que nosotros pero hay muchas más con el uniforme del Barcelona. ¿Es normal celebrándose el partido en Madrid?  
>-Pues claro. Es que los españoles lo hacen todo al revés.<br>-Espera un momento. Mira el marcador. Hace un momento ha marcado un gol nuestro equipo pero se lo han apuntado al Barcelona.  
>-¿Lo ves? Los españoles son tontos.<p>

Los españoles serían tontos pero Cuddy no lo era y en seguida comprendió que House se la estaba jugando y le pegó una tremenda colleja.

-¿Estás loco?-dijo en un susurro.-Estamos rodeados de enemigos.  
>-Hay muchos de los nuestros.<br>-Sí, pero nos hemos venido a sentar en medio de veinte mil camisetas blancas. Y estamos en su terreno

En ese momento, el Barça anotó su segundo gol y House saltó de su asiento como si lo elevase el demonio. Cuddy pensó que moriría de dolor al volver a poner la pierna en el suelo, pero la euforia pareció actuar como anestesia.

-Te juro que como nos linchen, te mato. Hacía mucho que no pasaba tanto miedo. Mira que cara tienen esos de ahí.

El partido fue una auténtica pesadilla para Cuddy e hizo las delicias de su pareja. Los dos goles se convirtieron en tres durante el primer tiempo y en cuatro y en cinco durante el segundo. Cuando el árbitro pitó el final del partido, el Real Madrid no había conseguido ni acercarse a puerta.

Saliendo de las gradas, House se enzarzó en una discusión con un madridista y Cuddy, viendo que iban a llegar a las manos, tiró de él para hacerle salir por una puerta auxiliar que se encontraba justo al lado de ella. Pero House la ignoró y siguió humillando en español al seguidor del equipo contrario.

Ella pensó que las cosas se pondrían serias y le dio varios toques en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Si estás dispuesto a que te maten unos hinchas obsesivos por una mierda de partido, me parece estupendo. Yo todavía tengo cuatro hijos que mantener. Adiós.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Cuddy desapareció tras darle un buen empujón a la puerta. Ésta daba a un amplio pasillo blanco que parecía descender en círculos. La mujer echó a correr en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

No llevaba recorridos ni cien metros, cuando escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas. Se detuvo y esperó a House con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-No creo que nos sigan, pero deberíamos correr un poco más-dijo el hombre cuando llegó a su altura, cojeando.  
>-¿Y cómo estás seguro de que no te siguen?<br>-No son los típicos hinchas folloneros. Es que yo los he provocado. Tienen tan pocas ganas de palos como yo.  
>-¡Qué listo eres! No vuelvas a hacer algo así cuando vengas conmigo.<p>

De repente oyeron como una puerta se abría en algún sitio. Se miraron a los ojos y echaron a correr. Cuddy lo tomó de la mano para obligarlo a ir más rápido. Habían recorrido unos veinte metros por el pasillo circular, cuando una especie de bulto blanco se llevó por delante a Cuddy, separándola de la mano de House.

El hombre miró a su alrededor, desorientado. No entendía qué había pasado y no veía a Cuddy por ningún lado, hasta que comprendió que estaba tirada en el suelo, con el bulto blanco encima. Y el bulto blanco no era más que una fanática del Real Madrid que se había chocado con ellos a gran velocidad en dirección contraria.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo House agachándose para retirar a la chica y levantar a Cuddy. La mujer se tocaba la cara y se quejaba. Ambas se habían pegado un fuerte cabezazo. La otra chica se agarraba la frente y lloraba.

House consiguió levantar a Cuddy y, tras comprobar que no había sido más que un susto, ayudó a la muchacha.

-¡No puedes ir corriendo así por un pasillo circular!-dijo House en su español más correcto.  
>-¡Vosotros también ibais corriendo!-dijo ella levantando la cara y desafiándolo con la mirada.<br>-¡Eh! Tú eres la loca que esta mañana se ha quedado dormida encima de mi chica.  
>-¡Tú eres el doctor House!<p>

La chica en seguida cambió al inglés y empezó a hablar atropelladamente. Estaba claro que era una fan de House y eso a Cuddy le molestó bastante.

-Tranquilízate, tú-le dijo House intentando callarla.  
>-No me llamo tú, me llamo Fátima.<br>-Vale Fátima. Si quieres te doy un autógrafo y nos vamos.  
>-De eso nada. Lo que quiero es que me busques curro en Estados Unidos.<br>-Echa currículum, como todo el mundo.  
>-Eso lleva tiempo. Si tú me buscas enchufe en algún sitio, me ahorras las molestias.<br>-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?  
>-Porque si no lo haces, la denuncio-dijo señalando a Cuddy.<br>-¿A ella? ¿Por qué?  
>-Por chocar conmigo frontalmente y causarme daños físicos irreparables.<br>-Los daños físicos irreparables ya los traías tú de fábrica, chalada.  
>-Eso lo decidirá un juez. Me va a tener que pagar entre mil doscientos y dos mil euros.<br>-¡No pienso pagarte nada!-intervino Cuddy por primera vez.-¡House!  
>-Os habéis chocado las dos, ninguna tiene la culpa-dijo él.<br>-Me da igual, pondré la denuncia y que sepáis que mi familia conoce a gente importante.  
>-Mira como tiemblo.<br>-O me consigues el trabajo o ahora mismo voy a la policía.  
>-¿Ah, si?-preguntó House.-¿Estás segura de que sabes con quién estás hablando?<br>-Ni lo sé ni me importa.  
>-¿No sabes quién es esta mujer?-dijo señalando a Cuddy.<br>-Pues no.  
>-¿No? Pues yo tampoco. Ale, ahora vas y le pones la denuncia a tu abuela. Si es que sabes como se llama…<p>

Y tomando a Cuddy de la mano, la obligó a correr de nuevo hasta encontrar la salida más cercana, que les llevó fuera del Santiago Bernabeu.

Era tarde y tenían hambre, así que entraron en el primer restaurante que encontraron para picar algo. El sitio estaba abarrotado de madridista llorones que no paraban de decir que les habían robado la liga. Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato hasta conseguir mesa, ya que, al ser del Barça, el acomodador optó por ignorarlos.

-¡No puedo creer que me haya querido denunciar!-dijo Cuddy, aún resentida por lo que había pasado.  
>-He sido un poco duro con ella. La muchacha parecía maja. Le podría haber ayudado a encontrar un trabajo en Leeverfield. Aunque, si es cierto que su familia tiene tantos contactos como alardea, dudo que hubiese aceptado trabajar por unos míseros mil quinientos dólares.<br>-¿Mil quinientos dólares? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
>-Del trabajo que le podría haber conseguido, si no se hubiese puesto tan chula.<br>-¿Hay un sitio en Leeverfield dónde pagan mil quinientos dólares y no me lo dices?  
>-Tú ya tienes trabajo.<br>-Sí, donde no gano ni mil doscientos. Y tú te enteras de que hay algo mejor y estás dispuesto a decírselo a una extraña antes que a mí. No sé ni que pinto aquí.  
>-Tranquilízate, por favor. Nunca me has dicho que quisieses buscar otra cosa.<br>-Porque no hay otra cosa mejor. Lo único que me han ofrecido en estos años es trabajar como recepcionista en el hotel Vegas, el que hay en las colinas. El sueldo era un poco más elevado pero me tocaba hacer turnos de mañana, tarde o noche, dependiendo de la semana. Y eso para mis hijos era un total descontrol.  
>-Entiendo.<br>-Nunca he sabido de un sitio en el que paguen esa cantidad. ¿De qué horario estamos hablando?  
>-De mañanas. Ocho a cuatro, probablemente.<br>-¡Joder! ¿Sabes que sería perfecto para mí y se lo ofreces a la primera que se estrella contigo?  
>-No es un puesto de trabajo que exista ya, pero probablemente se creará en unos cuantos meses.<br>-No entiendo nada. Pero aún así, tendrías que habérmelo dicho a mí primero.  
>-Pues no.<br>-¿No?¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que esté capacitada para desempeñarlo?  
>-Por supuesto que estás capacitada. Pero para ti tengo pensado algo mejor.<br>-¿El qué?  
>-Ya lo sabrás. Si es que llega el momento<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

38

A House le estaba empezando a resultar interesante el poner a Cuddy en situaciones absurdas. La forma de reaccionar de la mujer le divertía, pero lo mejor era su cara. Cuddy era tremendamente expresiva y para House era demasiado cómico observar como subía las cejas hasta formar perfectos arcos, abría la boca para decir algo y luego apretaba los labios o lo miraba como si el mundo fuese a acabarse en ese preciso momento. Tenía que reconocer que cada vez le costaba menos adaptarse a ella y a su personalidad cambiante y eso le hacía sentir un poquito más seguro.

Pero la última situación absurda la había provocado ella misma. Cuando salieron del restaurante, Cuddy se empeñó en dar un paseo y, tras dar vueltas y vueltas por Madrid, acabaron en un gran parque en el que se cruzaron con varios drogadictos y un grupo de prostitutas. Iban caminando tranquilamente, cuando Cuddy decidió asaltarlo sexualmente.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. House estaba mirando un estanque de peces cuando ella lo había agarrado por la camiseta y lo había obligado a sentarse en un banco. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba sin pantalones y un segundo más tarde la tenía encima, abusando de su cuerpo. Y House era tan feliz mientras ella se movía encima suya, que no vio venir a una pareja de policías locales por el sendero.

Cuddy había pegado un salto cuando les habían iluminado con las linternas y House se había vuelto loco intentando encontrar algo para cubrirse. Todo hubiese quedado en una anécdota fastidiosa si la mujer no hubiese decidido insultar a los policías con una serie de palabras malsonantes en español que ni el propio House sabía de dónde había sacado.

Y ahora estaban en comisaría, en un calabozo, acusados de escándalo público y de agredir verbalmente a las fuerzas de seguridad nacionales. House les había convencido para que les pusiesen en la misma celda, ya que quería evitar que Cuddy pasase la noche rodeada de la escoria de Madrid. Sabía que, para la policía, ellos no eran más que una diversión. Unos americanos pedantes con unas copas de más en el cuerpo. Hacerles pasar la noche en el calabozo era una simple forma de humillarlos.

Y con Cuddy había hecho efecto. Se había pasado más de media hora llorando sobre su pecho. Diciendo que verse en la cárcel era lo último que le faltaba para que su vida fuese completa.

House se lo estaba pasando bien. La tenía a su lado, aunque fuese montando un drama, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Cuando se calmó completamente, Cuddy se acercó a los barrotes y le pidió al guarda que la dejase darse una ducha. Al hombre le había parecido una estupenda idea, ya que aún llevaba el uniforme del Barça y tenía la cara pintada con sus colores. Cuando ella volvió, vistiendo una camiseta y unos enormes pantalones blancos que le habían prestado, le tocó el turno a House.

Al volver a entrar en la celda, ella observó que cojeaba más. El hombre se sentó a su lado en el suelo y pasó el brazo por detrás de su espalda, acercándola a él.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó señalándole la pierna.  
>-Un poco. Supongo que los saltos en el Bernabeu y la caminata por el Retiro no han ayudado. Lo malo es que no tengo aquí la vicodina y esto irá a peor.<br>-Si va a peor, nos iremos a un hospital.  
>-Eso será si nos abren.<br>-Es que nos abrirán. De eso puedes estar seguro.

Cuddy se levantó y cogió la colchoneta que había sobre la especie de camastro que colgaba de la pared para ponerla en el suelo. Después le ayudó a tumbarse encima y, tras bajarle los pantalones, comenzó a darle un fuerte masaje en el músculo muerto.

La vio esforzarse al máximo por reducir su dolor. Los brazos le temblaban, debido a la presión que tenía que aplicar para que el masaje fuese algo efectivo y el sudor le resbalaba por la frente. Pero todo su empeño estaba sirviendo de poco y House sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que acabarle pidiendo permiso al guarda para encerrarse en el baño y atiborrarse de pastillas.

Sabiendo que su esfuerzo era en vano, la hizo parar y la ayudó a tumbarse a su lado, cediéndole parte del fino colchón.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó ella pegando su pecho al costado de House.  
>-Mucho mejor. Ya no me duele-mintió él.<br>-Si te sientes mal, dímelo. Si es necesario llamaré a la embajada americana para que nos saquen de aquí.  
>-Tranquila. En unas horas estaremos fuera. Necesitan todos los calabozos libres para meter a los futboleros que la están liando ahora mismo.<br>-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
>-Podríamos intentar dormir pero…<br>-Me refiero a nuestra relación. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando volvamos a casa?  
>-¿Tú que quieres que pase?<br>-No lo sé. Ahora que no trabajas en el Marble´s, ¿seguirás viniendo los fines de semana?  
>-¿Alguna vez he ido los fines de semana porque trabajase en el Marble´s?<br>-¿Pero vas a pedirle trabajo a Jackson otra vez?  
>-No. Fue divertido mientras duró pero sólo era una excusa para estar a tu lado.<br>-Decías que te venía bien el dinero.  
>-Y era verdad. Pero ya no me hace falta.<br>-¿Por qué?

House pensó si sería una buena idea contarle la verdad, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que cuanto menos supiese del tema, más segura estaría. Además, no quería que lo juzgase.

-Quiero saber si estás dispuesta a cambiar de vida-dijo girándose y colocándose prácticamente encima de ella.-Completamente.  
>-¿Te refieres a irme de Leeverfield?<br>-No. Todo menos eso. Sé que es allí donde quieres estar.  
>-¿A qué tipo de cambios te refieres entonces?<br>-Cambios grandes.  
>-¿A mejor?<br>-A mucho mejor.  
>-Si supiese que iba a salir bien, te diría que sí.<br>-Va a salir bien. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí.  
>-Es que a estas alturas no me siento capaz de confiar en nada ni en nadie.<br>-Lo sé. Por eso te voy a pedir que sigas con tu vida, hasta que llegue el momento. Después decidirás si quieres dejarte llevar por lo que pienso proponerte o no.  
>-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?<br>-Varios meses. Más de tres y menos de seis. Aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas.  
>-¿Pero vas a seguir viniendo a verme?<br>-Todos los fines de semana. Sin falta.

Al día siguiente acudieron a las conferencias puntualmente. Ella se había puesto el vestido verde que él le había comprado y lo había observado durante todo el evento sin pestañear. Él no había podido dejar de mirarla disimuladamente y, cada vez que comprobaba que estaba despierta y disfrutando de lo que tenía que contarle a la audiencia, consideraba, por primera vez, que aquellas charlas no estaban suponiendo una pérdida de su tiempo.

Ella le sonreía cada vez que cruzaban las miradas y levantaba el dedo pulgar cuando él decía algo que le resultaba excitante. House la miraba y volvía a ver a una doctora en ella. Una mujer a la que la había apasionado la medicina tanto como a él, pero que se había visto obligada a dejar de lado su verdadera vocación por culpa de algún revés de la vida.

Cuando se subieron en el avión para ir volver a Estados Unidos, era ya de noche. Ambos estaban exhaustos pero satisfechos con la experiencia. Él sentía que ella lo admiraba un poquito más. Ella, que nadie la había mirado nunca como él lo hacía.

Llevaban varias horas volando cuando House se despertó sobresaltado. Ella no estaba a su lado. Puesto que no podía dormir en el avión, la mujer se pasaba el rato dando paseos y yendo al servicio para no desesperarse. Pero lo que había alterado al médico, no era la ausencia de Cuddy a su lado. A su cerebro medio dormido había venido, de repente, el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se había acordado de comprar la píldora del dia después.

La vio salir del lavabo. Estaba claro que ella ni se había vuelto a acordar. House sabía que existían unas pastillas algo más potentes, que hacían efecto incluso setenta y dos horas después. Durante un par de segundos, consideró que lo más lógico sería sacar a relucir el tema de inmediato. Pero cuando ella llegó a su lado y se hizo un ovillo entre sus brazos, su corazón le dijo que existía una opción alternativa que sólo los más valientes. o los más descerebrados, se atrevían a considerar: dejar que la naturaleza siguiese su curso y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Wilson entró en el apartamento de House utilizando la llave auxiliar que había encima del marco de la puerta. Su amigo le había llamado media hora antes diciéndole que se estaba muriendo. Sabía que sólo era una exageración, pero aún así había dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo y había acudido a verlo.

House estaba tumbado en la cama y se había puesto un paño húmedo en la frente.

-Tengo fiebre-dijo con voz lastimera cuando vio entrar a Wilson.

-Eso no significa que te estés muriendo.

-Puede que Cuddy esté embarazada.

-Vale, entonces estamos hablando de un posible suicidio y no de muerte natural.

-No me va a hacer falta tirarme de un balcón, mi cuerpo ya se está encargando de autodestruirse.

-Así que te has puesto enfermo debido a que Cuddy está embarazada.

-No, me he puesto enfermo porque llevo cuarenta y ocho horas pensando que Cuddy puede estar embarazada.

-¿De quién?

-¿De quién? Pues espero que no sea de ti, porque no veas qué cejas tendría el niño. Sería el complemento perfecto para su galería de monstruos.

-¿Quieres decir que es tuyo?

-¿Y por qué si no me estaría muriendo?

-Hombre, si me dices que te estás muriendo porque otro la ha dejado embarazada, también lo comprendería.

House es incorporó en la cama y dejó caer el trapo al suelo. Su amigo tenía razón. Si Cuddy se hubiese quedado embarazada de cualquier imbécil, la situación sería mucho peor.

-Vale-dijo-que sea mío no es tan malo como que sea de otro, pero aún así…

-Vamos por partes, ¿desde cuándo te acuestas con ella?

-Desde mi primera noche en Madrid. Me hizo un baile erótico y me puso a cien. No es de extrañar que le haya hecho un bombo.

-O sea, que crees que pudo pasar la primera vez que hicisteis el amor.

-Sí.

-House, no tenéis quince años.

-Ya. Y ambos somos médicos. Y ella tiene cuatro hijos. Si todos tus argumentos son válidos. Pero no cambia el hecho de que lo hicimos a pelo y me fui dentro de ella.

-Eres idiota. De todas formas existen ciertas píldoras…

-Lo sabemos. Y se nos pasó comprarlas.

-¿Setenta y dos horas?

-A ella sí. A mí no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me acordé, pero no se lo dije. Y ella estaba demasiado obsesionada con sus estancias en la cárcel y otras situaciones humillantes como para acordarse de una pastillita.

-¿Cuddy ha estado en la cárcel?

-Ambos hemos estado en la cárcel. Pero esa es otra historia. El caso es que no quise recordarle que se tomase la pastilla.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sé. Fue un impulso.

-¿Y ahora te arrepientes?

-No es que me arrepienta. Es que estoy acojonado.

-Siempre puedes sugerirle que no lo tenga.

-Aún no sé si está embarazada.

-Si lo estuviese.

-¿Y crees que abortaría? No lo ha hecho antes. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

-Porque no es lo mismo un hijo que dos y no es lo mismo dos que cinco. Además, tú mismo me has repetido hasta la saciedad que su situación económica es una mierda. Si se le presenta un mal embarazo, tendría que dejar de trabajar y todo se iría a pique.

-¿Crees que me iba a desentender?

-No, pero imagina que, de repente, te tienes que hacer cargo de cinco personas, más una que viene en camino. No puedes costearte a ti mismo. ¿Cómo ibas a sacar adelante a una familia numerosa?

-Que pesado eres. Tengo mis recursos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Prostituirte?

-No podría. Cuddy me ha dejado medio muerto estos días. Si la cosa sigue así, llegaré cadáver a Navidad.

-¿Le gusta el sexo?

-Por suerte para mí, más de lo que yo esperaba.

-Vaya…tanto tiempo haciéndote esperar. Pensé que era fría.

-Nada de eso.

-Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. El caso es que temes que esté esperando un hijo tuyo, cuando hace unos días tú mismo te planteaste la idea de tenerlo, si no me equivoco.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué te lo planteaste? Nunca te he escuchado decir que quisieses tener hijos.

-Es que no quiero. Pero si mi destino fuese tener alguno, tendría que ser con ella.

-Pues ahora tu destino está en sus manos.

-Mientras no esté en las tuyas…

-Sinceramente, no sé para que me llamas. No es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar, sino con ella.

-Pero es que no sé que decirle. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que sea ella la que me comunique algo.

-Bueno, como por lo visto aquí ya no se me necesita, voy a volver a mi casa. Que, aunque no lo creas, tengo una vida privada que no gira en torno a ti.

-Más quisieras.

En cuanto Wilson salió por la puerta, House corrió al teléfono. Era de noche, pero sabía que Cuddy aún no se habría acostado. Lo más probable es que estuviese aún trabajando.

-Dime-dijo ella contestando a la tercera llamada.

-¿Dónde estás?

-De camino a casa. Ya hemos cerrado.

-¿Vas sola?

-Como siempre.

-Pues dile a Jackson que te acompañe o le diré a mi gente que juegue a la comba con sus tripas.

-Jackson tiene muchas cosas que hacer que no están relacionadas conmigo. Háblame hasta que llegue a casa y así no tendré miedo.

-¿Tan miedosa eres?

-Sabes que me asusta la oscuridad cuando estoy sola.

-Pues nada, te daré conversación. ¿Cómo está el tiempo por allí?

-Hace mucho calor.

-¿Y el día de trabajo, cómo te ha ido?

-Tranquilo, no hemos tenido mucha gente.

-¿Alguno de tus monstruos ha hecho algo interesante?

-No, pero pronto terminan las vacaciones. Esta noche lo más probable es que tenga guerra con Laura. Quiere pasarse lo que queda de verano en un campamento en Texas.

-Pártele la cara.

-Eso tendría que hacer.

-¿Y tus peras, como están?

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a tus tetas.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.

-Pues eso.

-Pues están donde estaban ayer. Y antes de ayer.

-No te he preguntado dónde, te he preguntado cómo. ¿Te han engordado o algo?

-No sé de que estás hablando.

-¿Estás notando el sujetador más apretado? ¿Te molestan? ¿Te duelen?

-House, esta conversación se está volviendo algo siniestra.

-¿Algún otro síntoma extraño que no tenga nada que ver con el pecho?

-¿Me intentas diagnosticar de algo?

-En cierto modo, sí.

-¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que para doscientos metros que me quedan, prefiero pasar miedo. Adiós.

House se quedó mirando el teléfono. Sabía que había sido una estupidez preguntarle aquello. Si estaba embarazada, sería de unos pocos días y, por lo tanto, las hormonas aún no habrían empezado a hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

Pero necesitaba saberlo. Le estaba resultando realmente difícil concentrarse en nada. Incluso se había meado fuera de la taza del váter por andar dándole vueltas al tema.

Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando el teléfono lo despertó. Se acababa de dormir hacía unos minutos, así que no pudo evitar soltarle un gruñido a su interlocutor.

-Soy yo-dijo Cuddy.

-Si te sientes mal en algún momento del día, por la mañana, por ejemplo, ¿me llamarás? Recuerda que soy médico…

-¡Cállate idiota! No estoy enferma.

-Bueno pero si hay algo…

-Te echo de menos.

House tragó saliva y se incorporó.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Y me llamas para decírmelo?

-Si te molesta…

-No, no. Es que no me lo esperaba. Quiero decir, que no esperaba que me echases de menos. Al menos no tan pronto.

-Te necesito aquí.

-¿Qué? Ahora no puedo ir, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el hospital.

-Es una manera de hablar. Sólo quería que lo supieses.

-No sabes lo que me gustaría tenerte en mi cama.

House la escuchó soltar aire por la nariz y supo que estaba sonriendo. Sin que su cerebro diese la orden, su mano descendió hasta su entrepierna. La voz de la mujer le había provocado una incómoda erección y no le iba a quedar más remedio que hacerse cargo de ella.

-Háblame, Cuddy-dijo tras varios segundos de silencio.-Dime que te gustaría estar aquí conmigo.

-No.

-¿No?

-No. Me gustaría que tú estuvieses aquí conmigo. Los fines de semana no me bastan.

House se arrascó la frente. No sabía si prefería una charla erótica o una charla romántica. La mujer parecía moverse cómodamente entre ambas. Con unas simples palabras podía hacer que su corazón dejase de latir en su bragueta para que volviese a latir en su pecho.

-Voy a mudarme a Leeverfield-dijo sin pensárselo.

-¿Cuándo?

-En un par de semanas. Mañana mismo presentaré mi carta de dimisión a la Junta.

-House, no hagas locuras. Intenta buscar un trabajo por esta zona antes de…

-Al diablo con el trabajo. Quiero estar contigo.

-Lo sé, pero…

-No hay peros que valgan. Ya está decidido.

-No sé que decir.

-No digas nada.

-Pues dime tú algo o corremos el riesgo de que la charla se vuelva incómoda.

-¿Algo importante?

-Sí

-¿Muy importante?

-Sí

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Buenas noches, House.

-Buenas noches, Cuddy.


	40. Chapter 40

40

House y Cuddy se habían despertado hacía más de media hora pero seguían abrazados en la cama. Era temprano. Los niños ni si quiera se habían levantado para desayunar. A él se le ocurrió que era el momento perfecto para volver a hacer el amor y dejar de pensar, por un instante, en que ella podía estar esperando un hijo suyo.

Se había colocado sobre la mujer y estaba a punto de besarla en la boca, cuando una pequeña presencia hizo que ambos girasen la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

-Mamá, ¿qué hace House?-preguntó Rachel estirando la camisa roja de su pijama.

-Me estaba quitando una pestaña que se me ha metido en el ojo-dijo Cuddy empujando a House hacia un lado.

-Mentirosa-refunfuñó él.

La niña no se lo pensó dos veces y trepó a la cama, situándose entre ambos. House la miró de reojo.

-¡Que coñazo sois los críos!

-¡No le digas eso! Cariño, ¿estás segura de que no quieres volver un ratito a tu cama?

-No, mami.

-Vamos a ver, mocosa. En esta cama ya hay overbooking. ¿No puedes irte a fastidiar a otro sitio?-preguntó House, mirando a la niña con cara de pocos amigos.

La chiquilla se le quedó mirando e hizo un puchero. House sabía que, si la hacía llorar, se le acabaría el chollo con Cuddy durante todo el fin de semana. Ella lo miraba con recelo, esperando a ver el siguiente movimiento que hacía con su hija.

Aún no se había mudado definitivamente a Leeverfield. Aunque había abandonado su trabajo en el hospital, sin ofrecer más explicaciones que una simple carta de renuncia, le estaba resultando cada vez más complicado encontrar algo de tiempo libre para buscar un sitio decente donde vivir y para trasladar sus cosas. Se traía demasiados chanchullos entre manos y, de lunes a viernes, Cuddy seguía sin verle el pelo. Pero los fines de semana eran sagrados y no había dejado pasar ninguno sin ir a verla.

-Vale, quédate aquí a dormir-dijo el hombre decidiendo no arriesgarse.-Pero vamos a hacer un trato. Tú te pones en una esquina y yo me achucho con tu madre.

-No. Yo me quedo en el medio.

-No, en el medio que se quede ella-dijo señalando a Cuddy.-Tú aléjate un poquito.

-No quiero alejarme, mamá. Díselo a House.

-No quiere alejarse, House. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¡No es justo!

-¿El qué? ¿Que una niña de tres años quiera dormir un rato con su madre?

-Tenía ganas de meter.

-¡No hables así delante de ella!

-Y ella qué sabe lo que yo quiero meter.

-¿Qué quiere meter House, mamá?

-House quiere que mamá le meta un puñetazo, Rachel.

-No veo claro nuestro futuro-sentenció el hombre.

-¿Qué?

-Pues que si cada vez que…

-House, cállate la boca.

-¡Y ni si quiera me dejas expresarme!

-¡Que te calles, coño!

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás blanca.

Cuddy lo miró durante un momento y después, tras taparse la boca con la mano, echó a correr en dirección al cuarto de baño. House escuchó un portazo y, al cabo de unos segundos, la oyó vomitar.

Tras lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca, Cuddy se miró en el espejo. Seguía estando pálida pero se sentía mejor. Salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación. Rachel seguía sentada en el centro de la cama. Un pequeño bulto rojo en medio de las sábanas blancas.

No había ni rastro de House.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el comedor. Después entró en la cocina. Volvió sobre sus pasos y miró en el cuarto de los niños y en el lavabo. Regresó a su habitación.

-¿Dónde está House, nena?

-Se ha ido.

-¿Ha dicho adónde?

-Ha dicho adiós.

Cuddy regresó al salón y comprobó que su maleta había desaparecido. Se asomó a la ventana. Su coche no estaba aparcado donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Imaginó que habría salido a hacer cualquier tontería y regresó a la cama con Rachel.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando salió del Marble´s. Hacía tiempo que no terminaban tan tarde y estaba agotada. Sacó el móvil del bolso y volvió a marcar el número de House, por enésima vez esa noche. Seguía desconectado.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?-dijo Jackson detrás de ella, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Es demasiado tarde.

-Pues vamos a mi casa.

-Sabes que no.

-¿Está House aquí?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Estaba esta mañana. Después desapareció.

-¿Sin dar ninguna explicación?

-Supongo que habrá recibido alguna llamada urgente.

-¿Estás intentando justificarlo?

-¿Y qué más te da?

-Vamos un rato a mi casa. Después te acercaré en coche.

-No voy a ir, Jackson. No insistas.

-Sigo siendo tu jefe. Y te echo de menos.

-Estoy con él y vamos en serio. Se ha acabado. Todo lo que había antes, se ha acabado.

-Sabes que va a salir mal. Te acabarás arrepintiendo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y por qué sigues adelante?

-Porque quiero ser feliz, Jackson. Por una puñetera vez en mi vida quiero tener la oportunidad de…

-¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo?

Cuddy miró alrededor. Por un momento pensó que todo aquello formaba parte de un programa de cámara oculta.

-Tú y yo nunca…

-Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido nada serio porque yo estaba casado. Ya no lo estoy. Es cuestión de probar.

-¿Estás de broma? Nunca te he interesado de verdad. Ni si quiera estuviste ahí cuando nació…

-Ya estaba el otro. No me necesitabas para nada.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo todo esto, justo ahora. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que creo?

-Dímelo.

-Creo que estás celoso. Me ves feliz con otro hombre y temes perderme. Pero si te diese una oportunidad, jugarías conmigo y te aburrirías a los pocos días. Después te desentenderías y buscarías una nueva distracción.

-¿Desentenderme? ¿Cómo? ¿Como ha hecho House?

-House no se ha desentendido de nada.

-¿No? ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?

-¿Oficialmente? Tres semanas.

-Tres semanas y ya desaparece sin decir adiós.

-Ha tenido que irse, estoy segura.

-Claro. Y no existen los teléfonos móviles. Seguramente no tiene un par de monedas en el bolsillo para hacer una llamada desde una cabina.

-Estás celoso, Jackson. Jódete.

-La que se va a joder eres tú.

Jackson avanzó hasta quedar justo delante de ella. Era tan alto que la mujer tenía que alzar completamente la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Cuddy retrocedió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. No quería enfrentarse a él.

-Ven a mi casa-insistió Jackson.-Echamos un polvo y te largas. No tienes que quedarte a dormir.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Lisa.

-No se te ocurra amenazarme.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Ten mucho cuidado.

Cuando entró en el portal, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Las palabras del hombre le habían calado hondo. Temía que la llamase en cualquier momento para decirle que estaba despedida. Pero no quería acostarse con él para seguir conservando su trabajo. No podía.

Entró en el piso, esperando encontrar a House por alguna parte. Pero el hombre no estaba. Volvió a marcar su teléfono. Esta vez daba llamada, pero él no contestó. Cuando intentó llamarlo otra vez, al cabo de cinco minutos, había vuelto a desconectarlo.

Se sentía algo enferma y estaba demasiado cansada. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, era de nuevo de día y tenía que levantarse para prepararle el desayuno a sus hijos. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá y la espalda le dolía.

Mientras encendía el fuego en la cocina para preparar café, volvió a sentir nauseas.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Alice entró en el almacén cargada de cajas de cartón. Cuddy estaba sentada sobre un barril de cerveza y, en cuanto la vio aparecer, se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas y a esconderse un pañuelo detrás de la espalda.

-No te molestes, te he visto-dijo su amiga.-¿Qué ha pasado con House?

-No ha pasado nada con House.

-Ha dejado de venir a verte, ¿no es verdad?

-Hace más de quince días que no sé nada de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué ha pasado? Pues que ha conseguido lo que quería y he dejado de ser un objetivo en su vida.

-Eso no es verdad. Estaba realmente interesado en ti, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Estaba realmente interesado hasta que dejó de estarlo. No tiene otra explicación.

-Hay gente que lo ha visto por el pueblo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Estos días. Me lo han comentado varios clientes.

-Lo habrán confundido con otro.

-Alto, cojo y con grandes ojos azules. Es difícil confundirlo.

-Pues si sigue viniendo al pueblo, peor me lo pones. Está claro que no quiere saber nada de mí.

Alice podía ver el dolor en los ojos de su amiga. Quería decirle que no se preocupase, que todo tenía una explicación, pero no le gustaba dar falsas esperanzas. Aunque le costaba creer que House fuese tan cabrón como para abandonarla de esa manera.

-Cuando se marchó, ¿qué dijo?

-No dijo nada. Estábamos en la cama con Rachel, discutiendo…

-¿Discutiendo? ¿De qué?

-La niña nos interrumpió y a él no le hizo gracia. Supongo que esa fue una de sus excusas para marcharse. Le parecía estupendo tener una relación con una madre, hasta que se ha dado cuenta de que una madre es madre porque tiene hijos. Y los hijos están primero.

-¿Crees que tiene celos de los niños?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que, en cierto modo, es tan caprichoso como un crío y no soporta que pisen en su terreno.

-Sinceramente, no creo que se marchase por eso. Ha aguantado mucho durante estos meses como para darle carpetazo a vuestra relación sólo porque, de repente, decides hacerle un poco de caso a tu hija.

-Es que no sé por qué se ha marchado, Alice. Estábamos discutiendo cuando me sentí enferma y corrí el baño. Esperaba que apareciese por la puerta para preguntarme como me sentía pero, en vez de eso, se marchó sin decir nada.

-¿Estabas enferma?

-Tengo anemia. Me hice análisis de sangre la semana pasada. Llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndome cansada. Después empecé a marearme. La primera vez estando House presente. Después, otras cuantas veces, sobre todo por la mañana. Fue por lo que decidí hacerme pruebas.

-¿Mareos por la mañana? ¿Y no has pensado que…?

-¿Un embarazo? No. Me vino la regla dos días después de que él se marchase. Además, no eran los típicos mareos de embarazada. Eran mareos de debilidad.

-¿Estás tomando algo?

-Sí. Lo que me han mandado.

-Siempre te he dicho que comes fatal.

-Pues ya estoy comiendo más y mejor, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, voy a volver al comedor si no quiero que Jackson me cuelgue de una soga.

-Que se muera Jackson.

-Que se muera.

Los días pasaron y, poco a poco, Cuddy fue haciéndose a la idea de que House se había ido para siempre. Lo que más le dolía no era el hecho en sí de que la hubiese abandonado, sino el haberse hecho ilusiones. Había llegado a pensar que podría ser feliz a su lado.

House la había tratado demasiado bien. Le había demostrado demasiadas cosas, demasiados sentimientos. Pero estaba claro que todo era parte de un estúpido juego. A veces se lo imaginaba en cualquier club de strip-tease, riéndose a carcajadas con sus putas y contándoles como había terminado conquistando a su antigua jefa para después largarse, dejándola con cara de idiota.

Quería odiarlo pero no podía. No podía porque todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos parecía demasiado real y le estaba costando muchísimo aceptar que todo había sido una farsa.

Él la había ayudado a librarse de algunos de sus antiguos demonios y le había devuelto parte de la seguridad que le faltaba.

Ahora se miraba en el espejo y se veía fea. Cuando House estaba a su lado, se sentía atractiva y deseable, porque él no paraba de admirarla o de fingir que lo hacía.

-Es un cerdo, mamá-dijo Laura entrando en su habitación.-Deja de darle vueltas.

-Creí que no te habías dado cuenta.

-Desde que dejó de venir pareces un alma en pena. No soy tonta.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor así. No necesitamos intrusos en la familia.

-Pues no. Y menos a alguien como House.

-Pensé que sería bueno…

-Ya ves que no. Por cierto, ¿qué pasará cuando yo vaya a la universidad?

-Has dicho muchas veces que no querías hacer estudios superiores.

-Ya, pero ahora me lo estoy planteando. ¿También me vas a negar eso?

-Necesitarás una beca.

-Qué fácil, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si quieres que consiga una beca, deberías empezar a pagarme clases particulares. Si no, no conseguiré la nota mínima y tendrás que pagarlo tú todo.

-Sabes que eso es imposible.

-Este año quiero empezar a dar clases de matemáticas y química, que es lo que peor se me da.

-Las clases son caras.

-En la academia del padre del Ralph cobran setenta pavos por asignatura.

-¿Al año?

-Al mes.

-Es carísimo. Ni lo sueñes.

-¡Me lo niegas todo!

-Te niego lo que no puedo pagar.

-¡Ni si quiera me das la oportunidad de tener un futuro digno!

-No a costa de que el resto de tus hermanos se quede sin comer.

-Las madres de mis amigas llevan años ahorrando para que ellas vayan a la universidad.

-Las madres de tus amigas tienen un padre a su lado, te lo he dicho miles de veces.

-¡Pues hubieses hecho algo para que papá se quedase!

-Si tan maravilloso te parece tu padre, pídele a él el dinero.

-Que pronto huyes de tus obligaciones.

-¿Llevas años idolatrando a un hombre que te abandonó cuando eras una cría y dices que yo huyo de mis obligaciones?

-¡Cállate! Al final siempre intentas quedar como la victima. ¡Nunca vas a conseguir que lo odie!

-No quiero que lo odies, quiero que me dejes en paz. Y si quieres dinero, ve a buscarlo a otra parte. Yo tengo lo que tengo y no pienso mover ni un dedo más para que tú tengas esa vida de princesa que crees que mereces.

-¡Muérete!

-Que mal te iría si yo me muriese. Lárgate niña, no me apetece escucharte.

Cuddy sabía que era injusto culpar a House de todas las cosas que no funcionaban en su vida pero no podía evitarlo. Antes de que él llegase, era consciente de dónde estaba y lo que le esperaba de ahí en adelante. Pero él le había dado nuevas esperanzas, sobre todo durante las últimas semanas. Le había hecho creer que todo cambiaría a mejor y, el verse de nuevo sin esperanzas, era peor que el no haberlas tenido nunca.

El miércoles tenía el día libre y decidió hacerle un regalo a Rachel. No había amanecido cuando sacó a la niña de la cama y, aún dormida, se la llevó en autobús al cementerio.

-Bajo esta piedra descansa alguien que es muy importante para ti, Rachel.

Se había sentado en el suelo, frente a la tumba de Sebastian y había colocado a la niña entre sus piernas.

-¿Por qué es importante, mamá?

-Aún eres pequeña para saberlo, pero algún día te contaré su historia.

-¿Quién es?

-Es un hombre muy guapo. Se llama Sebastian y te quiere mucho.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque sí. Sólo quiero que sepas que este lugar existe y que, aunque no lo veas, hay otra persona en este mundo que te quiere casi tanto como yo.

-¿House me quiere?

-House no se quiere ni a sí mismo, cariño.

-¿Y por qué ya no viene?

-Yo que sé.

-¿No va a venir más?

-No creo.

-¿Y si viene tú que haces?

-Haces muchas preguntas, Rachel.

-¿Y a ti te quiere, mamá?

-Lo dudo.

-¿Pero tú quieres a House?

-Yo quiero que me dejen en paz.

-¿Quién?

-Los hombres.

-¿Por qué?

-Déjalo Rachel. Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama el hombre de la piedra?

-Sebastian.

-¿Le tengo que decir adiós?

-Yo creo que sí.

-Adiós Sebastian, ya mañana te veo.

En el autobús, Rachel volvió a dormirse sobre el pecho de su madre. Cuddy no quería decirle aún quien era su padre porque eso implicaba tener que hablarle al resto de sus hijos del suyo. El hecho de que Sebastian fuese el único hombre en su vida que había merecido la pena, no significaba que sus otros hijos tuviesen menos derecho a conocer el origen de su procedencia.

Estaba segura de que Laura le había hablado a Rob de Henry. Los dos hermanos tenían extraños momentos de conexión y la chica adoraba tanto a su padre que, lo más probable, es que ya le hubiese contado sus falsas hazañas a su hermano.

Pero no le apetecía hablar de Henry y no le apetecía hablar de Jackson. Su jefe se había convertido en una presencia totalmente negativa en su vida. Desde la noche en que lo había rechazado, se había dedicado a ponerle las cosas difíciles en el trabajo. Cuddy sospechaba que la quería obligar a renunciar para ahorrarse así la indemnización por despido. Sabía que podía aguantar mucho, lo que no sabía era cuanto.

Habían abandonado el camino del cementerio y se dirigían hacia el pueblo cuando, al mirar a su izquierda, se percató de algo que no había observado en el viaje de ida. Un grupo de albañiles estaba levantando una gran estructura en el solar de la antigua fábrica de papel. La fábrica había desaparecido hacía muchos años, ella ni si quiera la había visto en pie, y el solar llevaba siglos en venta. Imaginó que se trataría de un pequeño centro comercial y decidió ignorar lo que había visto. De todas maneras, no iba a poder pasarse las tardes libres recorriendo las tiendas y haciendo compras. Volvió a mirar al frente y, con el dorso de mano, acarició la cara de su hija.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Se había pasado la mañana en un fumadero de Opio en Durham. Por la tarde había aparcado el coche en una cuneta y se había echado a dormir. Había soñado con Cuddy. En todo momento supo que era un sueño pero no por ello había dejado de ser inquietante.

Dentro de su cabeza la misma secuencia se repetía tres veces. La veía embarazada y completamente vestida de blanco, subiendo unas escaleras que la llevaban hasta una enorme puerta azul. No la veía entrar, pero la veía salir y, en el momento que avanzaba, sus pies dejaban de pisar el suelo y caía al vacío. La escena acababa teñida de rojo.

House sabía lo que significaba. Era el miedo irracional a un aborto. Cuando se le pasó la mona y pudo ponerse al volante, supo que había llegado el momento de volver a buscarla. En realidad, todos los días decidía que había llegado el momento pero siempre acababa echándose atrás.

Pero esta vez era la definitiva. Ya hacía más de un mes que se había marchado y sabía que, cada día que dejaba pasar, era como cavar un poco más su propia tumba.

Cuando llegó a Leeverfield era casi media noche. No sabía si ir al Marble´s directamente o esperarla en la puerta de su casa. Había decidido dejarse caer por el bar, por si no habían cerrado aún, cuando pensó que un par de copas harían las cosas más fáciles.

Entró en el pub de Timmy Brown y se sentó en la pequeña barra que había detrás del muro decorado con fotografías de Timmy travestido. Desde ahí podía controlar quién entraba y quién salía, pero no podía ser visto por los clientes que ocupaban los taburetes de la barra principal. Le gustaba esa barra porque casi siempre estaba vacía y le atendía una muchacha grande que le recordaba a Alice.

Se había bebidos dos whikys de un trago e iba a pedir la cuenta cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta. La sorpresa fue tal, que casi se atragantó con su propia saliva y tuvo que encerrarse en el baño para que no lo escuchase toser.

Cuando salió vio que se había sentado en uno de los taburetes libres y se había pedido una bebida claramente alcohólica. Cuddy cogió el vaso y, de un sorbo, se bebió todo su contenido. A continuación le pidió otro al camarero.

No podía creer que Cuddy estuviese bebiendo de esa manera estando embarazada. Era tremendamente irresponsable de su parte. Casi tan irresponsable como salir huyendo muerto de miedo ante la amenaza de un gran cambio, como había hecho él.

House sabía que no estaba preparado para ser padre. Le daba un miedo atroz encontrarse delante de su hijo y no saber qué decirle o acabar diciéndole lo más inadecuado. Sabía que con el resto de los hijos de Cuddy podía llegar a conectar de alguna extraña manera porque, al fin y al cabo, la responsabilidad final recaía sobre ella.

Se había pasado noches en vela pensando. Había estado tan obsesionado que casi no había tenido tiempo de echarla de menos. En cuanto empezaba a extrañarla, su imagen aparecía en su cerebro convertida en el origen de todos sus problemas y sólo podía sentir miedo.

Tantas veces le había puesto cara y nombre a su supuesto hijo, tantas veces se había planteado lo que le tenía y lo que no le tenía que decir y tantas veces había imaginado lo que sería su vida con un extraño ser a su lado, que había acabado cogiéndole cariño. Al final sólo era capaz de ver una cara y de llamarlo por un solo nombre. Le había dado identidad. Una identidad ficticia pero para él válida. Y se había acabado ilusionando.

Sabía que lo difícil ahora era conseguir que la madre lo perdonase. Casi le había costado la cordura conseguir que Cuddy accediese a darle una oportunidad y la había jodido a la primera de cambio. No sabía si volvería a tener suerte y eso le sacaba de sus casillas. Tenía tanto miedo que, día tras día, seguía retrasando el encuentro.

Pero el encuentro se acababa de producir y no podía limitarse a salir a hurtadillas. No después de haberla visto.

Ella estaba tan guapa como siempre aunque algo más rellenita, debido a su estado. Los finos pantalones de lino que llevaba se apretaban a sus muslos y su escote resultaba mucho más atractivo. House recordó que llevaba más de un mes sin sexo y se rascó el cuello, incómodo.

La vio tomarse la tercera copa cuando decidió levantarse del taburete para impedir que alcoholizase a su hijo. Estaba a punto de salir de la pequeña sala, cuando un hombre ocupó el taburete que había al lado de Cuddy.

House se detuvo en seco y se apartó un poco, de manera que no pudiesen verlo. En seguida comprendió que no se conocían, porque el hombre se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

-Greg Charles-dijo estrechando la mano de la mujer.

-Lisa Cuddy. Encantada.

-¿Puedo invitarle a una copa?

-¿Puede pagarme las que me he tomado hasta ahora? No creo que traiga suficiente dinero.

El hombre pareció sorprendido pero en seguida accedió. A House le pareció un movimiento astuto. Ahora ella le debía algo.

-Voy a estar en el pueblo unos días y, la verdad, no conozco a nadie.

-No creo que pueda ayudarle. Estoy bastante ocupada. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por usted, es acompañarlo un ratito esta noche.

-Puede tutearme.

-Lo mismo digo. No voy a tardar mucho en irme.

-¿Todas las mujeres de este pueblo son tan guapas como tú?

-Oh vamos. Se suponía que esto iba a ser una conversación normal. Imagina que soy uno de esos tipos que están jugando a los dardos. Nos tomamos unas copas juntos, nos hacemos compañía y nos vamos para casa.

-A los tipos de los dardos no les pago las copas. Y tampoco llevan un escote como ese.

House observó como Cuddy se ponía la mano en el pecho, incómoda. El forastero la estaba mirando descaradamente. La mujer empezó a mirar alrededor, buscando la mejor manera de escapar en caso de que las cosas se pusiesen feas. Giró la cabeza para mirar en dirección a los servicios y lo vio allí en medio. De pie. Con su bastón. Observándola fijamente, como siempre lo hacía.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando atrás a House y al pesado de la barra.

-¡Eh! Me debes tres copas-gritó el camarero al verla salir.

El tal Greg Charles salió detrás de ella. House se apresuró a buscar un billete en su bolsillo y a ponérselo al camarero encima de la barra, para evitar que éste se uniese también a la comitiva.

Cuando salió la localizó en una esquina, discutiendo con el tipo al que acababa de conocer. Estaba claro que el hombre no pensaba darse por vencido.

-No me apetece, te lo digo en serio-estaba diciendo ella.

-Vamos, te invito a la última y te acompaño a casa. No hemos empezado nada bien ahí adentro. En serio, no soy ningún…

-¡Cariño!-gritó House desde la puerta del bar. Se había puesto el móvil en la oreja y fingía estar hablando con alguien.-Son los chicos. Dicen que cuando vas a ir a casa a darles un beso de buenas noches.

House se acercó a Cuddy extendiéndole el teléfono. Ella no reaccionó. Se limitó a mirarlo con la boca abierta.

-Ahora mismo vamos para allá-volvió a decirle al aparato.-Vuestra mamá ha vuelto a drogarse y ahora está en un estado semicatatónico. Pero no os preocupéis, si conseguimos que mañana le aplacen el juicio por tráfico de armas, os llevamos al parque de atracciones.

Ahora era dos los que lo miraban con cara de no entender nada. House avanzó hasta situarse al lado de ella y la tomó del brazo.

-Vamos mi vida. Mañana tienes que hacerte la ecografía a primera hora y necesitas descansar para que tu cuerpo elimine las toxinas de todo lo que te has metido esta noche. Esperemos que no le haya afectado al feto. Por cierto, ¿quién es tu amigo?

El hombre se alejó un par de pasos.

-Oye, si le estás tirando los trastos a mi mujer, ahora mismo te parto el bastón en la frente-dijo alzando el garrote amenazadoramente.-No ha nacido quien le levante la mujer a un gitano.

Greg Charles se fue alejando poco a poco sin darles las espalda, hasta desaparecer detrás de una esquina.

-¡No puedes decir delante de todo el pueblo que me drogo!-gritó Cuddy en cuanto se quedaron solos.-¡Y que trafico con armas!

-¿Delante de todo el pueblo? Sólo estábamos tú, yo y el tipo ese, exagerada. Pero vamos, si prefieres que un loco te acose…

-¡Y que estoy embarazada! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hablen aún más de mí?

-¡Ni que fuese algo de lo que avergonzarse!

-No quiero que especulen con mi vida privada, ¿te enteras?

-Ya, como que es algo que se puede disimular durante mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De un embarazo-dijo señalándole la barriga.

-¡No estoy embarazada!

-¡Oh, vamos!

-No eres el primero que me lo dice. ¿Gano una talla de sujetador y ya tengo que estar preñada?

-No, ganas una talla de sujetador porque estás preñada.

-House, como sigas insistiendo te saco los ojos.

-Tranquila. En un par de meses no podrás disimularlo. Con mis ojos en las manos o sin ellos…

-House. NO. ESTOY. EMBARAZADA.

House se acercó a ella y, sin avisar, le apretó un pecho con la mano. Ella se retiró en seguida y le soltó un manotazo pero no chilló de dolor.

-No te duelen.

-Por supuesto que no me duelen. No me duelen porque ni me va a venir la regla ni estoy embarazada. Simplemente he engordado un par de kilos. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

-Estaba seguro de que estabas esperando un hijo.

Cuddy lo miró y él se dejó mirar. Entonces lo comprendió todo y él comprendió que lo había comprendido. Después se limitó a esperar la tempestad, intentando que sus pies lo agarrasen al suelo lo más firmemente posible.

-¿Así que era eso, cobarde hijo de puta?

-¡No me insultes!

-¿Qué no te insulte, rata de alcantarilla? Agradece que no te pegue cuatro patadas en la boca ahora mismo.

-No llegas, enana.

-¡Mira House no me toques las narices, que te mato!

Él era consciente de que se podía llevar unos cuantos palos si no se mordía la lengua pero también sabía que tenía que dejarla desahogarse de alguna manera. Podía disculparse consigo mismo de mil maneras, pero con ella no habría disculpa lo suficientemente creíble como para que le perdonase lo que había hecho.

-Tuve miedo-dijo sinceramente.

-¿Tuviste miedo? ¿Y qué crees que habría tenido yo si descubro, de repente, que estoy embarazada de nuevo y que el supuesto responsable ha huido como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas?

-Los dos hubiésemos sido responsables.

-Si, pero yo no habría salido corriendo.

House entendió entonces que ella nunca habría abortado y se sintió aún peor. Se sintió confuso, triste y, en cierto modo, decepcionado. Estaba demasiado seguro de que iba a ser padre y, a su manera, ya había empezado a hacer planes. Ahora no sólo había perdido esa oportunidad, había perdido también a su pareja.

-He vuelto-dijo el hombre.-Espero que eso sirva de algo.

-No House, no sirve.

-Pues dime qué tengo que hacer.

-Es que no sé que quieres que te diga. ¿Qué hagas veinte flexiones y estás perdonado? ¿Qué me prometas que no lo vas a volver a hacer? Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que me costó abrirte las puertas de mi vida y de mi familia.

-Lo sé.

-Y en cuanto lo hice, tú mismo te encargaste de volver a cerrarlas de golpe.

-Lo sé, ya lo sé, Cuddy.

-Pues me alegro de que lo sepas. Así te resultará más fácil comprender por qué te he mandado a la mierda.

-Déjame que me vuelva a acercar a ti. Como amigos.

-Si hubieses decidido volver hace una semana, probablemente te habría dicho que sí. Pero ahora…

-¿Ahora? ¿Una semana después? Vamos, ¿qué diferencia hay?

-Una semana en la que me ha dado tiempo a darme cuenta de que no quiero estar contigo. No hay más que hablar.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se marchó. House la observó caminar con paso poco seguro y se adelantó hasta colocarse a su lado.

-Estás borracha.

-He dicho que no hay nada más que hablar.

-Voy a acompañarte hasta tu casa, quieras o no.

Ella siguió caminando sin contestarle. Él se acercó mucho a ella y, antes de darle tiempo a retirarse, la agarró por la cintura y le dio varios besos en la mejilla.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo empujándolo. El hombre se retiró pero siguió caminando a su lado. Ella lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Que guapa estás así de gorda-dijo él intentando no reírse. Pese a que lo estaba rechazando y estaba pisoteando sus esperanzas, no podía evitar sentirse feliz estando otra vez a su lado. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

-Gorda estará tu madre.

El hombre observó como ella se miraba disimuladamente la barriga. La cuestión es que los kilos no se le habían ido ahí precisamente, sino a las peras, a las piernas y al culo y había que reconocer que estaba mucho más buena.

Estaban a punto de llegar a su portal cuando él la empujó contra la pared. Una vez que la tuvo totalmente inmovilizada, acercó sus labios a los de ella.

-Ni lo intentes-dijo Cuddy volviendo la cara.

-Sabes que voy a jugarme hasta la última carta-contestó él agarrándole la cara y obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo.

-House, déjame. Si quieres mañana hablamos.

Él supo que su actitud brusca la estaba incomodando y se alejó un poco, dándole la suficiente libertad para irse o para quedarse.

-Ha empezado mal e irá a peor-dijo ella sinceramente.

-No tiene por qué.

-Que sí, House. Que no sólo se trata de esto. Al fin y al cabo esta vez has vuelto. Pero no siempre tendremos la posibilidad de elegir. Habrá veces que las cosas no dependan de nosotros.

-Si te refieres a tiempos adversos, nos enfrentaremos a ellos cuando lleguen. Si es que llegan. Cuddy, durante este tiempo he creído firmemente que iba a ser padre y he necesitado alejarme para asimilarlo. No te he abandonado. Aunque así lo creas, no te he abandonado en ningún momento. Simplemente me he acobardado y he dejado pasar más tiempo del necesario. Pero mi intención nunca fue irme.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es tener una pareja y mucho menos de lo que es tener una familia.

-Para eso estás tú. Para enseñarme.

Puesto que ella no se decidía en ningún sentido, House volvió a acercarse y la abrazó. Ella no respondió al gesto pero tampoco lo rechazó. Él apretó sus labios contra su sien y esperó, respirando el aroma de su piel y de su pelo.

Cuddy tardó en rendirse, pero se rindió y acabó rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Sabía que lo correcto era mandarlo a la mierda y seguir con su vida como si no lo hubiese conocido. Pero eso significaba volver a una rutina que había acabado odiando y de la que nunca podría salir por sí sola.

Sabía que lo necesitaba en su vida. Como amigo, como compañero, como amante. Como la posibilidad de tener una vida mejor, afectiva y económicamente.

-¿Me dejas subir a tu casa?

-Creo que necesito pensar un poco en todo esto.

-Vamos, no me digas que…

-Quiero estar un rato a solas para aclarar mis ideas.

-Tengo el coche aparcado a más de un kilómetro de aquí. Y estoy viviendo en Hucksville.

-Querrás decir en Hocksville. ¿Qué diablos haces en ese pueblucho?

-Quería estar cerca de Leeverfield sin estar en el mismo pueblo. Fue lo mejor que encontré.

-Estoy segura de que puedes caminar un kilómetro y conducir los otros siete que nos separan de Hocksville.

-Me resultaría más fácil quedarme a dormir en tu cama e intentar hacerte el niño que no conseguí hacerte la otra vez.

-Claro, para que desaparezcas otro mes.

-Ya había pensado hasta el nombre.

-¿Cuál?

-Bryan. Como el de "La vida de Bryan".

-Por favor, House. Normal que no se haya dejado ni concebir. Mal empezaba el pobre.

-Bueno, pues si lo del niño te parece mala idea, al menos déjame que practique, por si llega el momento.

-Que no, House. En serio. Vete a dormir a tu pueblo.

-Me quedo contigo.

-No. Jódete, por haberme dejado.

-Así que es una venganza.

-Sí. La próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces.

-¿Te he dicho que estás buenísima hecha una morsa?

-Me has dicho que estoy guapa. Y no estoy hecha una morsa. Sólo son un par de kilos.

-De culo y de tetas. Eres la mujer perfecta.

-Eso decía mi madre. Hasta que dejó de decirlo.

-¿Me hablarás de ella algún día?

-Puede. Pásate mañana por la noche a buscarme.

-A propósito de eso. Dile a Jackson que te vaya preparando la cuenta.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar.

-Hazme caso.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo sabrás en menos de veinticuatro horas. Que descanses, vaca.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Cuddy estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía que le tenía preparado House pero, desde luego, no pensaba pedirle la cuenta a Jackson tal y como el médico había planeado. En realidad, temía que House no apareciese por el bar. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero sabía que le iba a costar un tiempo recobrar la confianza al cien por cien.

Había descansado bien por primera vez en muchos días y estaba de buen humor. Alice y Jackson se lo habían notado. Pese a que le hubiese gustado estar mucho más tiempo enfadada con House, lo cierto es que lo había pasado tan mal durante las últimas semanas y había estado tan segura de que lo había perdido para siempre, que el volverlo a ver había supuesto una alegría tan grande que le estaba resultando demasiado fácil dejar los malos sentimientos de lado. Simplemente, necesitaba poder creer en él de nuevo y sentirse segura a su lado.

Se había pasado mucho rato arreglándose para él antes de ir al trabajo. Entró en el baño del bar para comprobar si todo seguía en orden, puesto que estaban a punto de cerrar y él no tardaría llegar. Se miró en el espejo. Llevaba el pelo liso con el flequillo hacia un lado. Lo tenía largo, ya casi le llegaba a la tira del sujetador. Sabía que era el momento perfecto para cortárselo un poco, aunque lo mejor sería preguntarle primero a él como lo prefería.

Llevaba sombra en los ojos y se había pintado los labios. Se volvía a ver guapa. Sonrió ante su imagen y se colocó el sujetador. Había escogido un sostén rojo de encaje con aros y durante todo el servicio tuvo que estar constantemente tirando de escote para arriba para que los clientes no tuviesen la mínima oportunidad de ver algo que tenía exclusivamente reservado para House. Aún así, no pudo evitar atraer las miradas de todos los hombres.

-Ese no es tu uniforme de trabajo-dijo Jackson entrando en el servicio sin llamar.-Si te doy un uniforme, es porque quiero evitar que la gente hable de mi bar como si se tratase de un puticlub.

-Estaba sucio.

-Tienes varios. Los hubieses lavado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta mi blusa?-dijo ella en un tono algo pícaro y burlón.

-No me provoques, Lisa.

-El escote no es para ti, Jackson.

-¿Ah, no? ¿A quién te estás tirando ahora?

-No me estoy tirando a nadie. Me lo voy a empezar a tirar esta noche. Otra vez.

La mujer decidió dar por terminada la conversación y salió del baño. Él la siguió, observando la manera en que se movían sus caderas al andar.

-Te subo el sueldo si te desnudas ahora mismo y te subes en la mesa de billar-comentó él mientras empujaban la puerta que daba al salón.

-Mucho vas a tener que subirle el sueldo-dijo House, nada más verlos salir.

El médico estaba plantado en mitad del comedor, esperándola. Cuddy y Jackson se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, sin saber que decir. La mujer temía que House hubiese interpretado las palabras de Jackson como un flirteo entre ellos.

-Te aseguro que no tiene dinero para pagarme, House-dijo ella intentando dejar las cosas claras.

-¿Que no tengo dinero? Me sobra la mitad de lo que llevo en este bolsillo y sólo tengo calderilla.

House lo miró con desprecio y decidió que no merecía la pena. Tomó a Cuddy por la muñeca y la hizo girar, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella apoyó la espalda en su pecho, sorprendida, y dejó que él siguiese sujetándole el brazo.

-¿Le has pedido la cuenta a este simio?-dijo susurrándole en el oído, lo bastante alto como para que Jackson lo escuchase.

-No. House, yo…-dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-¿De qué cuenta estáis hablando?-intervino Jackson.

-Págale lo que le debes y vete a tomar por culo. Cuddy no va a trabajar más para ti.

-¿Y quién la va a mantener? ¿Tú con tu sueldo de cocinero en paro?

-House, no puedo…

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí, pero es que…

-¿Que si confías en mí?

-Sí confío, pero esto es demasiado…

-Sí o no.

-Supongo que sí.

-Supones no. ¿Confías o no confías en mí? Quiero una respuesta directa.

-Sí.

House agarró firmemente la muñeca de Cuddy y la obligó a levantar el brazo hasta colocarlo en frente de la cara de Jackson. Después la hizo cerrar el puño y, tomando su pequeño dedo corazón con la mano, la hizo levantarlo hacia el cielo, formando un perfecto corte de mangas dedicado a su jefe.

Los pocos clientes que aún remoloneaban por el bar observaron la escena con una mezcla de humor, incredulidad y admiración. La pequeña mujer, abrazada por el forastero cojo, mostrándole el dedo profético al enorme y orgulloso dueño y señor de aquellos dominios.

-Pásate mañana-dijo por fin Jackson.-Te pagaré los diez días de este mes que has trabajado. Después te puedes ir a la mierda, zorra desagradecida.

-Métete esos diez días por el culo, Jackson-dijo House.-Ella no necesita tu dinero. Puedes hacerte una soga con los billetes y ahorcarte.

Después acompañó a la mujer a recoger sus cosas y salieron del local, no sin que House le hiciese un último corte de mangas a Jackson.

No le habían dado la vuelta a la esquina cuando House comprendió que ella estaba temblando de ansiedad.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo a algún sitio tranquilo?

-Sí, por favor. No quiero quedarme en la calle.

La pareja entró en un pequeño bar que aún tenía abierta la cocina y pidió un par de bocadillos. House observó que a ella le costaba tragar y supo que era por las emociones que aún no lograba controlar. Decidió no abrir el pico para darle la oportunidad a ella de expresarse primero.

No había dado el tercer bocado cuando empezó a luchar consigo misma por contener las lágrimas, lo que dio lugar a que se acabase atragantando.

-Escupe- dijo House extendiendo una mano y colocando la otra detrás de la nuca de la mujer. Ella lo miró como si estuviese loco y siguió ahogándose. Él se levantó y se colocó detrás de ella. Rodeando su cintura, le dio un fuerte apretón en el abdomen y la obligó a escupir el bocado en el plato.

-Estaba a punto de tragármelo-dijo ella con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas a causa del esfuerzo.

-Estabas a punto de morirte. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la casa de Jackson y decirle que todo ha sido una broma.

-No se lo tragaría.

-Pues vamos a pensar en algo, House. No puedo largarme del trabajo así como así, me he…

-Te he preguntado si confiabas en mí y me has dicho que sí. Las circunstancias no han cambiado en estos quince minutos así que espero que tampoco lo haga tu determinación.

-No quiero arrepentirme.

-No te vas a arrepentir. Y deja de comer. No quiero que vuelvas a atragantarte.

-Tengo hambre.

-Bueno, al menos deja de llorar. Parece que siempre tienes el grifo abierto.

-No estoy llorando, son lágrimas que aún no se han secado.

-Pues cambiemos de tema. ¿Puedo tocarte una teta?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Sin que se dé cuenta nadie.

-¡Que no hombre!

-Es que te has pasado con el escote. ¿Has podido trabajar sin problemas?

-He trabajado pese a los problemas. Nunca más me pondré una blusa así.

-¿Eso es encaje rojo?

-¡No! Deja de mirarme.

-No niegues lo evidente. Llevas un sujetador rojo. Vas a conseguir que te viole en lo alto de la mesa.

-No intentes nada raro.

-¿Que no intente nada raro? Supongo que no pretenderás que intente nada racional. Me acabas de poner como una moto. Llevo más de un mes sin probarlo.

-No me lo creo.

-Y eso después de un montón de meses de abstinencia dedicados enteramente a conquistarte.

-Claro, como que en todo este tiempo no habrás estado con nadie.

-Claro que he estado con alguien. Contigo.

-House, deja de mirarme.

-Nunca.

-Me estás avergonzando, en serio.

-Enséñame el sujetador.

-¿Estás loco? Ni lo sueñes.

-Bájate un momento la blusa y te la vuelves a subir. Quiero ver si lleva un lacito en el centro.

-Sí lleva. Pero no te lo voy a enseñar.

-Pues te seguiré mirando y al final provocaré que el resto de los borrachos de este bar te miren también, envalentonados por mi bravuconería.

-Te juro que te mato.

-Puede que me mates, pero te aseguro que te vas a ir a casa con la cara colorada. Enséñame ese sujetador, encanto.

Cuddy miró a ambos lados y, cuando comprobó que no había nadie contemplándolos, agarró el filo del escote de su blusa y, en un visto y no visto, se la bajó por debajo del pecho y la volvió a subir.

El sujetador era rojo como la sangre y tenía un pequeño lacito situado en medio de sus dos senos, que asomaban por los bordes, redondos, turgentes y tentadores.

House se puso en pie y tiró de su mano.

-Nos vamos.

-Tienes que pagar.

-Tengo unos billetes en el bolsillo, cógelos que nos piramos.

Cuddy metió la mano en el bolsillo del hombre y se llevó una agradable sorpresa al rozar su miembro erecto. Puso un billete de diez en la mesa y se dejó arrastrar por él hacia el exterior.

La hizo caminar un par de manzanas hasta donde tenía aparcado su coche. Era un solar entre dos edificios y Cuddy supo inmediatamente lo que se proponía.

-Espero que no intentes…

Él la ignoró completamente y la obligó a entrar en el coche por la puerta de atrás. House se sentó debajo de ella y le quitó la blusa sin darle tiempo a rechistar. Con un movimiento rápido de manos le desabrochó el sujetador y tomó uno de sus pezones en la boca. Después deslizó sus manos por la fina espalda de la mujer hasta agarrar firmemente su trasero. Cuddy supo que sería algo rápido y excitante. Quiso desabrocharse los pantalones cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya le había soltado el botón. Ella se incorporó un poco para ayudarle a desnudarla y después hizo lo propio con él. No se había colocado de nuevo encima, cuando él ya estaba empujándola por las caderas para poder penetrarla.

Cuando la tuvo justo encima, House alzó un poco el cuerpo hasta sentir como empezaba a deslizarse dentro de ella. Cuando supo que estaba completamente dentro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo y la tomó de la cintura, guiándola para que moviese su cuerpo arriba y abajo.

Ella tomó su boca entre sus labios y lo besó con lujuria.

-He echado esto de menos-dijo susurrándole al oído. House pensó que si seguía hablándole así, terminaría con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ella se movía cada vez más rápido y él sujetaba sus muslos y le mordía el cuello sin dejar de pensar en la suerte que tenía.

-House, no se te ocurra intentar nada, estoy a punto de irme.

-Para que luego no sea utilizado en mi contra, que conste que no llevo condón.

-Joder, ¿no puedes aguantar treinta segundos?

-Arriésgate si quieres.

Cuddy se arriesgó y para él, esos últimos treinta segundos supusieron una de las mayores torturas a las que había sido sometido en su vida. Intentó pensar en un engendro con la cabeza de Foreman y el cuerpo de Wilson para que la cosa se enfriase pero la imagen de Cuddy bajándose la blusa en mitad del bar para mostrarle el sujetador rojo volvía a su mente y empeoraba el problema.

Estaba a punto de empujarla cuando ella misma se dejó caer a un lado. Él rápidamente se alejó de ella y, con la ayuda de sus sabias manos, puso el universo en orden en menos que canta un gallo.

-¿Sabes que antes de llover, chispea, verdad bombón?-le preguntó besándola en el hombro.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que si te quedas embarazada, es tu culpa. No me vengas luego hecha un basilisco.

-Sería culpa de los dos, por comportarnos como dos adolescentes desquiciados. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a quedarme embarazada.

-¿Estás tomando algún anticonceptivo?

-¿Bromeas? Engordo muchísimo con la píldora. Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza. Pero no tengo veinte años. Supongo que ya no puedo quedarme embarazada tan fácilmente.

House sabía que era una idiotez. Rachel sólo tenía tres años e intuía que no le había costado trabajo concebirla, pero prefirió desviar el tema.

-Pensé que nunca me perdonarías por irme de esa manera-dijo pasándole el sujetador.

-Yo también.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? No he tenido que dormir en tu escalera, ni esperarte a la salida del bar todas las noches. No me he tenido que pegar con nadie.

-Hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo y de energía. Te habría rechazado, me habrías acosado, te habría vuelto a rechazar, te habrías encargado de convertir mi vida en un infierno y al final te habría dado una nueva oportunidad con tal de no aguantarte.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-Por eso y porque ya no sé estar sin ti.

-Pues dímelo. Necesito saberlo.

-House, no me gusta depender de nadie y creo que estoy empezando a depender de ti. Me he sentido perdida durante este tiempo que has estado ausente.

-Si te sientes mal por depender emocionalmente de mí, que sepas que yo llevo ya muchos meses en esa situación.

-Ya lo sé. Pero me da miedo. A veces pienso que tendríamos que haber mantenido las distancias. Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora no sólo dependo de ti emocional sino también económicamente.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Acabo de quedarme sin trabajo.

-De eso nada. Vístete, quiero mostrarte algo.

La pareja volvió a ocupar los asientos delanteros y House puso el coche en marcha, volviendo a adentrarse en las calles del pueblo.

House llevaba semanas deseando que llegase ese momento y podía notar un sudor frío en las palmas de las manos. Si ella rechazaba lo que él pensaba proponerle, todo se vendría abajo. Por un momento, pensó que hubiese sido más inteligente esperar un día para que dejase su trabajo en el bar. La mujer era tan retorcida y sus motivaciones tan extrañas que podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.

De repente le entró pánico. Si ella consideraba su idea descabellada y, además, se negaba a aceptar su dinero, habría dejado sin trabajo a una madre soltera con cuatro hijos a su cargo. Decidió iniciar una conversación banal para tranquilizarse.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-Hace un par de meses.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Te habría comprado algo.

-Se me olvidó.

-A lo mejor podríamos hacer otro viaje para celebrarlo con retraso. ¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

-A Rusia o a Argentina. Pero sabes que no puedo. House, no puedes pretender hacer planes conmigo como si fuese una chica recién salida de la universidad con toda la vida por delante y sin ningún tipo de ataduras.

-Sólo era un comentario.

-Es que a veces parece que olvidas dónde tengo que estar.

-No. Por favor, no empecemos una pelea por esto. Sólo intentaba darte conversación durante el camino.

-Sólo quiero que sepas qué lugar ocupa cada cosa, para que luego no haya malentendidos.

-Sé el lugar que ocupa cada cosa y sé el lugar que ocupo yo. No te preocupes, no pretendo convertirme en el centro de tu universo. Que tú te hayas convertido en el centro del mío no significa que tenga derecho a reclamarte nada.

-¿Es un reproche?

-No, es un hecho. Hemos llegado.

Cuddy se bajó del coche y corrió detrás de un árbol.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Al servicio.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No gracias, ya puedo yo sola.

La mujer volvió a aparecer abrochándose los pantalones y comenzó a mirar alrededor.

-¿Por qué me has traído al centro comercial?-dijo con un ligero tono de desconfianza. House sabía que no le iba a agradar el lugar. Era solitario, estaba oscuro y ella era una miedosa. Tenía claro que, en esas circunstancias, recelaría incluso de él.

-Soy un psicópata. Es aquí donde traigo a mis víctimas.

Ella lo miró, formando arcos con las cejas. Estaba intentando procesar la información. House extendió la mano y le acarició la cara.

-No es un centro comercial. Es una clínica. Y es mía.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has drogado?

-Sí, pero no tiene nada que ver. Cuddy, quiero que trabajes para mí.

-¿Me estás dando trabajo? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Te ofrecería que formases parte de la plantilla médica, pero ya que te niegas a seguir en el gremio, quizá puedas llevar la cafetería. Te ofrezco cinco pavos más al día de lo que te daba Jackson. Y seguro médico privado.

Cuddy no supo que decir. No era una oferta maravillosa pero era lo mejor que tenía, que era nada. En cierto modo se sentía algo humillada. Sabía que era una tontería, pero no podía evitar que se le formase un pequeño nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué hay de las vacaciones? Jackson no me las pagaba para que tuviese que trabajar también ese mes.

-Mes de vacaciones pagado. Y contrato a jornada completa. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien. Lo acepto.

-Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta. Quiero explicarte en qué consiste el proyecto.

Iba a ser un edificio grande. Demasiado pequeño para considerarse un hospital y demasiado grande para ser una clínica de pueblo. En la planta baja habría una recepción, una zona de oficinas con el despacho del director, sala de urgencias, radiología, consultas, un laboratorio, la cafetería donde trabajaría Cuddy y un quirófano. House le explicó que se efectuarían operaciones de bajo riesgo. En la planta de arriba estaba la enfermería y varias habitaciones para pacientes, así como un despacho para House. En el sótano pensaba situar el garaje para las ambulancias, la farmacia y los almacenes. Si las cosas salían como quería y el ayuntamiento le concedía el solar de al lado, tendría también un amplio parking para pacientes.

Cuddy lo escuchaba y todo le parecía fascinante, pero seguía sintiendo un malestar y tenía ganas de llorar. Sabía que House podría haber pensado en ella para llevar la recepción, pero estaba claro que no confiaba lo suficiente.

-¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?

-Un cincuenta por ciento lo subvenciona el estado. No hay ningún centro médico en condiciones en mucho kilómetros a la redonda. Fue fácil exprimir a la administración.

-¿Y el otro cincuenta por ciento?

-Mío.

-Me estás mintiendo, House.

-Me ha tocado la lotería.

-No te creo.

-Pues créelo. No hay otra explicación.

-¿Y cuándo piensas inaugurarla?

-En cuanto terminen las obras y me den las autorizaciones que me faltan. Digamos que un mínimo de dos meses y un máximo de cuatro.

-¿Y de qué voy a vivir yo hasta entonces?

-Puedo ir dándote adelantos.

-¿Y empezar a acumular deudas otra vez? ¡Muérete House! ¡Métete el trabajo por donde te quepa!

Cuddy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección al coche. No podía creer que le acabase de hacer algo así. La había obligado a abandonar un puesto seguro por algo que ni si quiera se sabía si llegaría a ser. Y sólo le había mejorado mínimamente las condiciones. Sabía que esos cinco dólares extra diarios no cambiaban para nada su situación y que tendría que volver a buscarse la vida por otros medios, como había hecho hasta entonces.

De repente comprendió que House no era más que otra promesa falsa. Su vida no iba a cambiar gracias a él, ni gracias a nadie. Era una desgraciada y lo sería siempre. Culpar a los demás no tenía sentido. Lo mejor sería aceptarlo.

Tuvo que esperarlo al lado del coche. Era tarde y, si decidía irse andando, tendría que recorrer casi un kilómetro hasta el pueblo. Algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Por fin lo vio aparecer cojeando y con cara afligida. No pudo evitar sentirse mal. Sabía que él la había fastidiado pero, probablemente, lo había hecho pensando que le hacía un favor.

-House, te agradezco el esfuerzo-dijo acercándose a él e intentando mantener la calma.-Pero mañana hablaré con Jackson y le pediré que me devuelva mi trabajo. Estoy segura de que encontrarás otra camarera para tu barra.

-Sí, supongo que no será difícil encontrar una camarera.

-Claro.

-Aunque dudo que resulte fácil encontrar una directora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero dejarlo todo en tus manos, Cuddy. Necesito que te encargues de dirigir este lugar.

-Pero lo que me has dicho antes…

-Te estaba vacilando. ¿Crees que desperdiciaría tu talento metiéndote detrás de una barra a fregar vasos? Eres una administradora excelente. No voy a encontrar a nadie mejor para el trabajo.

Ella no podía creer lo que le estaba ofreciendo. A su cabeza vino el recuerdo del día que le propusieron oficialmente que dirigiese el Princeton Plainsboro. En aquella ocasión sintió una oleada de orgullo y supo que podría hacerlo bien. Ahora sentía miedo.

-Es demasiada responsabilidad.

-¿Demasiada responsabilidad? Has dirigido un gran hospital y…

-Durante unos meses.

-Y has lidiado con degenerados y borrachos durante años. Tu curriculum es perfecto.

-¿Y si lo hago mal?

-Todos cometemos errores. Eso no quiere decir que lo vayas a hacer mal.

-Imagina por un momento que arruino tu clínica.

-Pues si arruinas mi clínica, montamos un casino.

-La cuestión es que me estás ofreciendo este trabajo porque me quieres. Nadie más lo haría.

-Confío en ti. Si otros no lo hacen, es porque no te conocen lo suficiente.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

-Cuddy, te necesito en esto. Yo soy el mejor médico del mundo…

-Cómo no.

-…pero soy un desastre burocrático y las relaciones públicas se me dan fatal. Tú tienes todas las cualidades necesarias para poder controlar todo lo que se nos va a venir encima. Por no mencionar que tienes un buen culo. Nos lloverán las donaciones de millonarios salidos.

-Yo tenía esas cualidades hace años. Ahora ni si quiera soy capaz de controlar mis impulsos. House, la vida me ha cambiado.

-Lo sigues llevando dentro. Eres una directora, Cuddy. Si rechazas esto, mañana mismo detendré las obras, dinamitaré lo que llevo construido y los pobres pueblerinos se quedarán sin su clínica.

-¿Pretendes manipularme?

-Sí.

-Pues manipúlame con mis condiciones laborales. Supongo que tienes pensado ofrecerme algo que no podré rechazar.

-No lo dudes.

-Aún sigue en pie lo que te he preguntado antes. ¿Cómo me las voy a apañar hasta la inauguración?

-¿Te he dicho que me ha tocado la lotería?

-Sí.

-Pues eso.

House miró su reloj. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y aún tenía algo más que mostrarle. Decidió que sería conveniente esperar a que amaneciese. Cuddy lo miró durante un momento y él supo que esperaba algo. Seguramente un beso. Se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Después le dio un pellizco en el culo y la abrazó, guiándola de nuevo al interior de su coche.


	44. Chapter 44

44

House sintió algo en los labios, abrió los ojos y vio la borrosa imagen de Cuddy inclinada sobre él, sosteniendo algo frente a su boca. Cuando consiguió ajustar la vista, comprendió que era un dulce de chocolate.

-¿Me traes el desayuno a la cama?

-Sí.

-¿Y no sería más lógico despertarme primero y darme de comer después?

-Es más fácil despertarte metiéndote la comida en la boca. Así no podrás hacerte el vago.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Tengo todo el día libre.

-Ese es un motivo para no tener prisa.

-Quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Mi idea de aprovecharlo al máximo es no dejarte salir de la cama.

-Me apetece ir a algún sitio.

-Ya tengo pensado llevarte a un sitio.

-Lo sé. Y es una de las razones por las que estoy nerviosa. Quiero saber ya qué es.

-En cuanto desayune y me duche, nos vamos.

-¿Podemos ir después a la ciudad?

-Claro. Podríamos ir a Raleigh por la tarde, aunque tendríamos que quedarnos a hacer noche.

-¿Puedo llevarme a los niños? Podríamos recogerlos cuando salgan del colegio.

-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? No es que puedas, es que te los tienes que llevar.

-Gracias.

-A todos menos a Laura.

-No tenía intención de llevarme a Laura. Se ha propuesto acabar conmigo.

-Ya me encargo yo de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Haces un café estupendo.

-Soy camarera.

-No tiene nada que ver. Y no eres camarera. Eres la madame de mi clínica.

-¿La madame?

Cuddy rompió a reír. Estaba contenta y excitada. House sabía que era por el nuevo proyecto que iban a iniciar juntos y sentía un profundo sentimiento de satisfacción. Ahora más que nunca, sabía que su meta en la vida era hacerla feliz. Devolverle lo que le correspondía y verla sonreír a cada instante.

-¿Vienes a ducharte conmigo?-preguntó House.

-¿Insinúas que necesito una ducha?-dijo ella acariciándole el pelo y dándole un sensual beso.

-Oh sí. Nunca he conocido a un ser tan apestoso. Creo que necesitas darte muchas duchas. Conmigo.

Hicieron el amor debajo del agua, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a los chicos y manteniendo el equilibrio a duras penas. Cuando ella supo que la pierna de House no aguantaría más, tomó las riendas y, sacando la mano entre las cortinas, se apoyó en el lavabo y adoptó una postura de contorsionista que le permitía mover su cuerpo sin dificultad y a él permanecer de pie, inmóvil, simplemente sujetándola por la cintura para evitar que resbalase.

Cuddy era una delicia sexual en todos los sentidos. Él nunca había estado con alguien así y nunca más estaría. La mujer era pura sensualidad. La simple manera en la que intentaba contener sus gemidos para no alertar a sus hijos lo trastornaba de una forma que hasta a él mismo le resultaba inexplicable.

House seguía dándole vueltas al maravilloso orgasmo que ella acababa de provocarle con su boca, cuando entraron en el coche. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar. Ella seguía teniendo las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del ejercicio sexual que acababa de realizar y sonreía dulcemente.

House arrancó el coche, tomó la mano de Cuddy y se la llevó a la boca para besarla. Recorrieron casi tres kilómetros en silencio hasta salir del pueblo. Después tomaron un camino que se dirigía a la playa. Cuddy conocía aquella ruta. Llevaba a la urbanización de Los Naranjos.

Era la urbanización más lujosa de la zona. Estaba compuesta por preciosas casas de diversos estilos, tan distanciadas las unas de las otras que a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza pensar que formaban parte del mismo complejo.

El guarda de seguridad de la entrada les dio paso sin problemas y, durante varios minutos, recorrieron los pequeños caminos rodeados de vegetación y construcciones maravillosas.

Las grandes parcelas privadas no estaban valladas. Era una de las cosas que siempre había fascinado a Cuddy de aquel lugar. La confianza entre vecinos era tal, que no consideraban necesario levantar barreras. Cada uno sabía donde empezaban y acababan sus lindes.

Había varios restaurantes estupendos en la zona y Cuddy supuso que irían a reservar mesa. El día no podía ir mejor.

House detuvo el coche frente a una casa de estilo mediterráneo situada a menos de treinta metros del mar. Era grande, hermosamente diseñada y con amplias ventanas y terrazas.

Él bajó del coche y ella lo siguió. El hombre caminó hasta la entrada y Cuddy se preguntó a quién conocería House en aquel lugar. Ella había estado por la zona varias veces, pero nunca había pasado por delante de aquella preciosa casa. O al menos no lo recordaba.

Cuddy se situó al lado de House, frente a la entrada principal, y esperó a que llamase al timbre. Pero en vez de eso, el hombre se sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Cuddy, siguiéndolo al interior.

-Entrar en mi casa.

-¿Tu casa? Más quisieras.

Se encontraban en un amplio recibidor que daba paso inmediato a un corto pasillo que llevaba a una preciosa cocina llena de luz seguida de un elegante comedor. Cuddy persiguió a House por las estancias, negándose a creer que aquella casa le perteneciese. Del comedor pasaron a un gran salón con chimenea diseñado en dos niveles. Las salas estaban completamente vacías. No había ningún mueble, ningún cuadro. Todo parecía demasiado grande.

Saliendo del salón, había otro pasillo algo más grande con cuatro puertas. La primera era un cuarto de baño completo, la siguiente un pequeño dormitorio de servicio, la tercera una amplia sala con grandes ventanas y la cuarta daba a un pequeño lavadero desde el que se podía acceder al exterior y dónde había otra puerta que llevaba al sótano.

-Ese dormitorio pequeño de ahí lo voy a decorar con motivos gays, para cuando venga Wilson.

-¿Wilson es gay?

-No lo tengo muy claro. Pero sé que un dormitorio totalmente lleno de conejitos del Play Boy, le va a joder bastante.

-¿Pero de verdad es tuya esta casa?

-Casi.

-Yo me mudo aquí contigo.

-¿Con todos esos niños? No creas. Pero puedes quedarte a dormir cuando quieras.

-¿Y esa sala de ahí? La de los ventanales.

-Eso puede ser un despacho. Ya veremos.

Volvieron al salón y subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Allí había tres dormitorios grandes y otro cuatro de baño. Además, había una habitación que había sido claramente utilizada como gimnasio. Aún tenía los espejos pegados a las paredes y el suelo de parqué estaba intacto. Al final del todo, había una habitación con forma exagonal. House ya tenía pensado el uso que le daría ésta.

Él entró en uno de los dormitorios y ella lo siguió. Las grandes puertas de cristal que tenía por ventanas daban a una enorme terraza en forma de L. Dos de los dormitorios y el cuarto de baño daban a la terraza. El tercer dormitorio y el gimnasio daban a otras dos fachadas. Y la habitación exagonal formaba parte de una especie de torre que había llamado la atención de Cuddy desde el exterior.

Cuando la mujer creyó haberlo visto todo, comprendió que aún quedaba otra escalera por subir. Ésta daba a una puerta que llevaba a otro salón, más pequeño y también con chimenea. A la derecha de éste, había una puerta que llevaba a lo que era claramente el dormitorio principal. Una preciosa sala con techo de madera y enormes ventanales que daban a otra terraza, algo más pequeña que la del primer piso, pero bastante amplia. Cuddy abrió la última puerta y descubrió un precioso cuarto de baño privado de forma geométrica, con una enorme bañera al lado de una gran ventana desde la que se veía el océano. Éste era claramente el último piso de la pequeña torre.

-Es como un pequeño apartamento dentro de la casa-dijo sin poder disimular la sorpresa.

House salió a la terraza y ella lo siguió. La suave brisa marina no tardaría en convertirse en un fuerte viento de poniente y ella pensó que le gustaría quedarse de pie en medio de aquel balcón, sintiendo como el viento intentaba elevarla por los tobillos.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me venga contigo? La casa es enorme.

-No me manipules.

-Aún dudo que sea tuya. O que vaya a serlo.

-¿Sabes que me ha tocado la lotería?

-También lo dudo. Dime por qué no me quieres aquí.

-Tendría que aguantar a los niños.

-Si no los aceptas a ellos, no me aceptas a mí. Ya lo sabes.

-¿Qué te parece la casa?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me parece preciosa. Un sueño hecho realidad.

-Así que te gusta, ¿no?

-Pues claro que me gusta, no estoy ciega.

House le dio la espalda y sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. Cuddy lo observó mientras marcaba un número y se colocaba el aparato en la oreja.

-¿Simons? Soy House…Me quedo con la casa…Sí…Empieza a arreglar los papeles hoy mismo, quiero mudarme cuanto antes…A nombre de Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy.

-¡House! Espera un momento-dijo ella sujetándole el brazo.-Dile que lo llamarás en unos minutos.

House hizo lo que le pedía y la miró extrañado. En vez de contenta, la mujer parecía asustada.

-¿Qué quiere decir a nombre de Lisa Cuddy?

-Y de Gregory House. Estoy poniendo la casa a nombre de los dos.

-No quiero que esté a mi nombre.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Crees que me voy a pirar dejándote colgada con todas las deudas, como hizo tu marido?

-No sé lo que va a pasar, House. Sólo sé que no quiero propiedades a mi nombre. Si algo he aprendido en esta vida, es a no fiarme ni de mi sombra.

-Como quieras.

-Supongo que todo esto quiere decir que vamos a vivir juntos.

-Sí. Yo contigo, tú conmigo. Bien apretaditos y juntitos.

-Más los niños.

-No habría buscado una casa tan grande sólo para los dos. Pero me pido el dormitorio de arriba.

-Y yo.

-Tú puedes quedarte el sótano.

-Olvídate del sexo, pues.

-No será difícil.

-Andaré desnuda por la casa.

-Dudo que me afecte.

-O sea, que no tengo armas para convencerte. No me vas a dejar dormir en este precioso dormitorio, ni bañarme en esa impresionante bañera.

-Va a ser que no. Pero si viene Wilson, le dejaré.

-No sé quien es más gay de los dos.

-Wilson, por su puesto.

House se alejó de ella y volvió a llamar a Simons para terminar de concretar la compra-venta. Cuddy se apoyó en la barandilla y pensó si debía aceptar todo lo que él le estaba ofreciendo. House le estaba dando la oportunidad de recobrar el estatus social al que verdaderamente pertenecía. Se lo estaba dando todo y ella aún no le había dado nada. Ni si quiera estaba segura de poder entregarse a él completamente, con ilusión y sin miedo. Y aún así le resultaba imposible no ilusionarse, aunque no con la misma intensidad que lo habría hecho en épocas más inocentes de su vida.

Pero el miedo estaba ahí. Siempre iba a estar ahí. Aunque llevasen veinte años juntos y él le hubiese demostrado ser el hombre más fiable del mundo. Ella siempre iba a desconfiar de todo lo que la rodeaba y sabía que él no se merecía eso.

Pero tampoco podía dar marcha atrás y negarse a aceptar el puesto en la clínica y aquella casa maravillosa. No podía hacerlo, por sus hijos. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ofrecerles una vida mejor y no estaba dispuesta a echarlo todo a perder por poner en una balanza demasiados juicios morales.

Él lo hacía porque la quería y porque era feliz haciéndolo. Ella lo iba a aceptar por el gran amor que sentía por él y porque sabía que aquélla era su última oportunidad para ser un poquito feliz.

House terminó de hablar y volvió a su lado.

-¿Vas a aceptar esto sin montar un drama?

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Sólo quiero que lo intentemos, Cuddy. Que a partir de hoy cualquier deuda que haya pendiente entre nosotros, quede zanjada.

-La única deuda que hay entre nosotros es el dinero que te debo.

-No. Yo también te debo algo. Desde hace años. Sé que todo esto no es una verdadera compensación, pero espero que sirva de algo.

-House, creo que te estás confundiendo de persona. A mí no me debes nada.

-Algún día hablaremos de ellos y lo entenderás.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo trabajo y me vas a dejar vivir en tu casa porque tienes una deuda imaginaria conmigo?

-No. Lo hago porque quiero volver a trabajar contigo y porque quiero formar parte de tu vida. Nunca pago mis deudas.

-Pero, aún así, piensas que es una especie de pago por algo.

-Quiero que seas feliz. Eso es todo.

House la rodeó con un brazo y la besó en la boca. No quería pensar más en el tema. Sólo quería llevársela a la ciudad a comprar muebles, cortinas, ropa. Cualquier idiotez que pudiese ser comprada con dinero, puesto que eso era lo que ahora le sobraba. Y si su clínica tenía éxito, tendría aún más. Y ella viviría como una reina. Y él sería feliz contemplando como las piezas del puzzle de su vida iban encajando poco a poco hasta formar la imagen perfecta.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Wilson escuchó el sonido de unos firmes tacones por el pasillo y supo que el momento había llegado. Llevaba meses temiendo y deseando a la vez, que se produjese un enfrentamiento con la mujer que había transtornado completamente la vida de su mejor amigo. Hablar con House del tema era como hablar con una pared y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que las cosas se siguiesen torciendo hasta alcanzar un punto de no retorno.

Se estaba celebrando una gran fiesta de inauguración en la flamante nueva clínica de House. Cuddy se había encargado de contratar un excelente catering y había despejado de muebles toda la recepción y las oficinas, colocando largas mesas auxiliares llenas de comida y bebida. La gente se agolpaba por todos los rincones. Sólo habían invitado a unas cincuenta personalidades del pueblo y de los municipios vecinos, pero al final se les habían colado todos los catetos al olor de la comida y la bebida gratis.

Para un pueblo como Leeverfield, la inauguración de su primera clínica era todo un acontecimiento y Cuddy había podido palpar con orgullo la excitación que reinaba en el ambiente los días previos al evento. A última hora, no le había quedado más remedio que mandar a varios muchachos a los almacenes del polígono industrial a comprar más botellas de alcohol y más comida.

Estaba tomándose una copa de champán con un político conocido por sus artimañas poco legales, cuando su teléfono movil sonó. Era un mensaje de texto.

"Necesito hablar contigo. Te espero en la puerta del laboratorio"

No reconocía el número, pero supuso que se trataba de House, a quien no veía desde hacía un rato.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino. Allí, sentado en un banco metálico de diseño que ella misma había elegido, estaba James Wilson. Llevaba años sin verle y le pareció que había envejecido. Eso sí, su peinado resultaba mucho menos ridículo de lo que recordaba.

A Wilson no le gustó lo que vio. Sólo el sonido de sus tacones de aguja le hizo temer que se encontraría ante una arpía segura de sí misma y que, por desgracia, contaba con el total apoyo de House.

El oncólogo había intentado por todos los medios comprender la postura de su mejor amigo. Había querido apoyarle. Pero había algo en toda aquella historia que no le terminaba de encajar. Temía que Cuddy le estuviese escondiendo demasiadas cosas y que, tarde o temprano, la burbuja acabase por estallar, arruinando todo lo que ambos habían construido poco a poco a lo largo de los años.

Cuddy dobló la esquina y él la vio. Bellísima y exuberante. Enfundada en un caro vestido negro completamente ceñido. En seguida le pareció la clase de mujer que acabaría con la cordura de un hombre sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Ella lo vio y Wilson pudo leer en su cara que lo había reconocido. La mujer sonrió y se acercó a él, extendiéndole la mano.

-Doctor Wilson. House me dijo que le resultaría imposible unirse a nosotros esta noche.

-Tutéame, por favor. Hace años que no somos jefa y empleado.

-Claro. Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido venir. Estoy segura de que para House no iba a ser lo mismo sin ti.

-Dudo que me hubiese echado si quiera de menos. Ultimamente, House parece no tener ojos para nadie más que para ti.

Cuddy lo observó con recelo. Había amargura en la voz del hombre y sabía a la clase de conversación que podía llevarles aquello. Decidió ignorar su comentario.

-¿Dónde has conseguido mi número de teléfono?

-Pues si te soy sincero, no lo recuerdo. Supongo que House me lo habrá dado en alguna ocasión.

-Vaya, no sabía que House fuese dándole mi número privado a la gente.

-Bueno, en los últimos meses ha recorrido miles de kilómetros para venir a verte. Podría haber tenido un accidente en cualquier momento. Supongo que quería que te tuviese localizada, por si ocurría algo.

-En ese caso, también debería haberme dado a mí tu teléfono. Por si la primera en enterarme de la desgracia hubiese sido yo.

-Dime una cosa, Cuddy. ¿Qué has hecho tú por House en estos últimos meses?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que si has hecho algún tipo de sacrificio por él. Si has dejado algo o a alguien atrás por estar a su lado.

-Dejé mi trabajo.

-Por uno evidentemente mejor.

-No sabía ni que existía este proyecto cuando abandoné el puesto.

-Ya, pero estoy seguro de que él te dijo que te tenía algo grande preparado.

-Así es. Confié en él. Me arriesgué y salió bien. También podría haberme dado de narices contra la pared.

-Voy a ser sincero contigo. House lo ha dado todo por ti y tú por él no has dado absolutamente nada. Te has limitado a disfrutar lo que él podía ofrecerte. Y por circunstancias de la vida, cada vez ha podido ofrecerte más.

-¿Crees que me estoy aprovechando de él?

-Creo que es una gran casualidad que te negases a tener una relación con él hasta que, milagrosamente, su cuenta bancaria se llenó de varios millones de dólares.

-Te puedo asegurar que no lo supe hasta mucho más tarde.

-¿Y por qué debería creerte?

-¿Y por qué debería darte explicaciones?

-No vengo a que me des explicaciones. Vengo a advertirte que te andes con cuidado. House será un idiota, pero sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. Y te aseguro que si algún día me lo encuentro en mi portal hecho trizas y con el corazón partido, tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

-No me amenaces, doctor Wilson. Tengo una familia, una relación y una clínica que sacar adelante. No voy a permitir que un matasanos, divorciado y amargado venga a arruinarme las cosas sólo porque algo en su cabeza paranóica le dice que soy una especie de araña tejiendo su red. Te equivocas conmigo, Wilson. Pero no me voy a encargar de demostrarte nada, puesto que no merece la pena. Eso sí, ten en cuenta que estoy dispuesta a quitarte de en medio, si decides complicarme la vida.

-Vaya, ¿piensas llamar a un sicario?

-No necesito apretar un gatillo para librarme de alguien. Sabes que House me quiere más que a ti. Supongo que es el principal motivo por el que me odias.

-No te odio. Pero no me fío de ti.

-Ni yo de ti. Y ahora, si no te importa, lárgate de aquí. No quiero que House se entere de que has venido a leerme la cartilla.

-Por supuesto.

-Hasta la vista, doctor Wilson.

-Cuídate, doctora Cuddy.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer, Cuddy recorrió los pasillos de la clínica en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba el gentío y salió a la calle por la puerta trasera. La noche era fresca y ante ella se extendía la inmensidad del campo. Había unas cuantas casitas construidas en las cercanías. Sabía que pronto se edificarían urbanizaciones alrededor de la clínica. Aquello dejaría de ser una zona muerta gracias al proyecto de House.

-¿Te han aburrido todos esos oportunistas?-preguntó House. El hombre estaba en una esquina, fumándose un cigarro, y en seguida comprendió que había pasado algo desde la útima vez que la había visto.-¿Qué te ha dicho Jackson?

-¿Qué? ¿Jackson está en el edificio?

-Sí. Lo he visto hace un par de minutos. Se estaba bebiendo una jarra de cerveza.

-Yo no me lo he encontrado.

-¿Entonces qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A mí no intentes engañarme. Te ha cambiado la cara.

-Estoy cansada. Llevo días organizando toda esta parafernalia y mañana empezamos a trabajar. Supongo que tengo miedo.

-¿De qué? Lo hemos hablado mil veces. No vas a tener que enfrentarte a casos médicos. Te vas a limitar a dirigir el negocio y a encargarte de que la maquinaria funcione. De salvar vidas ya me encargo yo, no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué me lo dices en ese tono?

-Es mi tono.

-No. Estás siendo sarcástico.

-Siempre soy sarcástico.

-Conmigo no. Si todo ha quedado tan claro, no sé por qué estás tan molesto.

-No estoy molesto, Cuddy. Estoy jodido.

-Viene a ser lo mismo.

-No, es peor.

-¿Y qué es lo que te jode?

-Me jode que ni si quiera te plantees la posibilidad de volver a tener contacto con un paciente.

-Voy a tener contacto con todos los pacientes que haga falta, siempre que requieran mis servicios administrativos. No te preocupes, de salvar vidas ya te encargas tú.

-Y ahora eres tú la que emplea ese tono.

-Es que sé perfectamente a dónde vamos a llegar con todo esto y sabes que me niego a hablar del tema.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no y punto! No me pidas que te dé explicaciones porque no te las pienso dar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No empieces, House.

-Sólo dime qué ocurrió.

-Ocurrió todo lo que no debería haber ocurrido y nada de lo que debería haber pasado. Nunca debí estudiar medicina, House. Confórmate con eso, porque es todo lo que te pienso decir.

-Como si alguna vez me dijeses algo.

-¿Qué? Te lo he contado casi todo.

-No, me has contado algunas cosas. Las que te resultaban menos dolorosas de expresar. Pero los detalles que realmente te afectan, los momentos más oscuros de tu vida, he tenido que irlos descubriendo por medio de otras personas o incluso imaginándomelos.

-Te hablé de mi separación.

-Porque tu marido ya no te duele. Pero no me hablaste de Sebastian.

-No tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco tengo necesidad de hacer muchas cosas, pero las hago por ti.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti conocer todos mis secretos? Tú a mí tampoco me cuentas los tuyos.

-Tampoco me has preguntado. En ningún momento has mostrado interés por mi vida, como muestro yo por la tuya.

-Porque doy por hecho que me contarás lo que quieras contarme cuando llegue el momento.

-Cuando se ama a una persona, se siente curiosidad.

-Hay muchas maneras de amar, doctor House. Y yo tengo la mía.

-Mira, no me apetece discutir más. ¿No quieres volver a practicar la medicina? Perfecto. No lo hagas. Yo me voy a emborracharme. Esta sigue siendo mi gran fiesta.

House entró en el servicio de caballeros y apoyó la cabeza contra el espejo que había encima del lavabo. No tendría que haberla presionado tan pronto. Estaba seguro de que haciéndola trabajar de nuevo en un entorno médico, conseguiría que, tarde o temprano, la vocación volviese a llamar a su puerta. Un expediente olvidado por descuido encima de su escritorio... un paciente con catarro al que no le quedaría más remedio que atender porque todo el mundo estaría ocupado haciendo cosas más importantes...

Lo había planeado todo con cuidado. Quería que se volviese a entusiasmar por la profesión y sabía que eso requeriría tiempo y esfuerzo. Pero ahora lo había echado todo a perder. La había presionado el mismo día de la inauguración. Antes de darle si quiera la oportunidad de quitarle el plástico a la flamante maquinaria de diagnósitco. Antes de que pudiese sentarse por primera vez en su sillón para firmar el primer documento.

Si fallaba en esto, habría fallado en una de sus principales metas y obsesiones. Nunca podría devolvere a Cuddy todo lo que le había quitado si él mismo se dedicaba a boicotear sus propios planes.

Con ganas de que la noche llegase a su fin para poder volver a casa, salió del cuarto de baño dispuesto a seguir haciendo de anfitrión, algo que simplemente despreciaba.

Cuddy seguía fuera, dándole vueltas a las conversaciones que había mantenido con House y con Wilson, cuando Jackson apareció doblando la esquina.

-¡Dios no!-dijo ella sin poder disimular el disgusto.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-No estoy de humor, Jackson. Vete, por favor.

-Así que House es un médico de renombre. Quién lo diría...

-Pues sí.

-Sólo espero que cure úlceras mejor que hace hamburguesas.

-Sus hamburguesas son estupendas.

-Al final has conseguido lo que querías, ¿verdad Lisa?

-Nunca he buscado nada. ¿Alguna vez me has oído decir que buscase algo?

-Todas buscáis lo mismo.

-Jackson, durante todos estos años me he limitado a ser una buena trabajadora. He mirado por tu negocio y he mirado por ti. He trabajado decenas de horas extras sin cobrar cuando lo necesitabas y me he acostado contigo y te he dado cariño cuando te sentías solo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que te hagas a un lado y me dejes vivir mi vida. Lejos de ti y lejos del Marble´s.

-Nunca me dijiste por qué seguías estando a mi lado, pese a todo.

-Porque eres el padre de uno de mis hijos.

-¿Sólo por eso? Te podrías haber limitado a ser mi amiga.

-Los hombres como tú sólo sabéis expresar emociones a través del sexo. Nunca me has abrazado si no ha sido en la cama. Nunca me has dicho nada agradable ni me has sonreído con sinceridad si no me estabas haciendo el amor. Tus acciones fuera de la habitación siempre han indicado que tu vida sin mí no cambiaría nada. Dentro de ella, has demostrado otra cosa.

-Y sin embargo, nunca te has planteado estar conmigo como estás ahora con House.

-Si yo soy un muro de piedra, tú eres otro aún más alto. Necesitamos a alguien dispuesto a derribar paredes. Ni tú ni yo valemos para eso.

-Puedo valer para muchas cosas. Sólo necesito que me des la oportunidad.

-Soy feliz, Jackson. Sabes que se ha acabado.

-Y tú sabes que no voy a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

-Pues no te queda más remedio.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por favor, no empieces. Íbamos bien. Si quieres que hablemos de nosotros, hablamos. Si quieres hablar de sentimientos, hablamos. Si lo único que pretendes es arrinconarme en una esquina e intentar imponerme tus absurdas ideas de lo que debería ser una relación entre nosotros, entonces no quiero escucharte más.

-No voy a permitir que arruines tu vida al lado de ese desgraciado.

-Ya, pero quieres que la arruine al tuyo.

-Te aseguro que conmigo vas a ser mucho más feliz.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no. Y seguirá siendo no por mucho que te empeñes.

Jackson se adelantó, ocupando el pequeño espacio libre que quedaba entre ellos. Ella lo miró a los ojos, intentando leer sus intenciones. Entonces sintió su mano en su pecho. Bajó la mirada y observó la gran mano de él sujetando fuertemente uno de sus senos. No era una caricia sensual, era un gesto rudo de posesión. Ella sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir durante un momento. Quiso alejarse, pero sus pies estaban clavados al suelo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él se había inclinado y estaba intentado besarla en la boca. En cuanto pudo reaccionar, se apartó del hombre, que ahora la sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Cuddy giró la cara, evitando otro encuentro con sus labios y vio a Wilson. El hombre estaba en la puerta por la que ella había salido. La mantenía aún entreabierta y estaba claro que estaba a punto de salir al exterior cuando los había visto.

Cuddy lo miró mientras intentaba retirar de su cuerpo la gran mano que aún la sujetaba. Wilson le devolvió la mirada y se dio la vuelta, entrando en el edificio.

-¡Suéltame hijo de puta!-dijo empujando a Jackson con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre se apartó, sorprendido.-¡Aléjate de mí y de mi familia o te juro que llamo a la policía!

Jackson se abalanzó sobre ella y la empujó contra el muro, sujetándola por el cuello sin apretar demasiado, pero ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para que le costase respirar.

-Sólo sirves para follar, puta-dijo hablándole al oído.-Y en cuanto ese cojo maricón se canse de metértela, te pondrá en la calle con esos cuatro críos retrasados que tienes. Y entonces vendrás a mí...

-Nunca te buscaré Jackson. Me das asco.

-Me buscarás y te aseguro que yo sabré sacar provecho de las circunstancias. Ahora lárgate y disfruta de tu momento de gloria, porque te va a durar poco.

-Ojalá te mueras, Jackson. Te lo digo en serio, ojalá te mueras.

-Como te vas a arrepentir de haberme rechazado-dijo él con una sonrisa. Y sin volver a mirarla, se dio la vuelta y se perdió en el camino en mitad de la noche.

Cuddy entró en la clínica y recorrió los pasillos a toda prisa intentando encontrar a Wilson. No estaba segura de lo que el hombre había visto ni de lo que había interpretado, pero sabía que tenía que dejarle las cosas claras. Intentó llamarlo al móvil, pero lo tenía apagado.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no se encontraba en el edificio, salió a la calle. Acababa de llamar a la parada de taxis cuando vio a Alice aparcando su coche.

-Siento llegar tan tarde-dijo la chica acercándose a ella y dándole un beso.-¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello?

-Me voy a casa, Alice. ¿Puedes decírselo a House cuando lo veas?

-Pero si acabo de llegar. ¿No te vas a tomar nada conmigo?

-No tengo ánimos, en serio.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Ya he llamado a un taxi.

-Tienes todo el cuello rojo, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-¿Ah, esto? Es el pañuelo que me ha regalado House. Supongo que será algún tipo de alergia.

-No llevas ningún pañuelo.

-Lo he tirado.

-¿Estás bien?

-He tenido tres encuentros con tres hombres y todos han acabado mal. Me apetece acostarme y olvidarme de este día.

-¿House lo sabe?

-House ha sido uno de ellos.

-Por allí viene tu taxi.

-Por cierto, Alice. Antes de que House te lo comente, creo que tiene pensado hacerte una oferta de trabajo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero no es en la clínica.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiere que te encargues de llevar nuestra casa...Alice, si no te interesa, dile directamente que se vaya a freír espárragos...

-¿Quiere contratarme como servicio doméstico?

-Sé que es una idea absurda pero...

-¿Absurda por qué? Llevo años sirviendo a gente que me cae mal o a la que ni siquiera conozco. ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme servirte a ti, a House y a tus hijos? Si me paga bien, estaría encantada de hacerlo.

Cuddy sonrió. Por un momento había pensado que su amiga consideraría la oferta humillante, pero en el fondo parecía tener más ganas que ella de salir huyendo del Marble´s.

-Si quieres puedes venirte a vivir con nosotros. Tenemos una habitación libre en el piso de abajo.

-¿Trabajo y casa gratis?

-Algo así.

-Y lo único que tengo que hacer es fingir que soy la perfecta ama de casa. No podría ser mejor. Dile a House que prepare el contrato.

-Gracias, Alice.

Cuddy la besó en la mejilla y se subió al taxi. Alice le dijo adiós con la mano y entró en la clínica para unirse a la fiesta.

House llegó muy tarde y muy borracho. Consiguió alcanzar la cama chocando con todo lo que había en medio y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Después se arrastró como pudo hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de Cuddy.

-Lo siento, esta noche no voy a poder cumplir-dijo apoyando su mejilla sobre la espalda de la mujer.

-¿Y crees que a mí me apetece?

-Te has ido sin decirme adiós. ¿Por qué?

-No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Dominika ha estado en la fiesta.

Cuddy se incorporó y encendió la luz. Él estaba despeinado, había perdido la chaqueta y apestaba a whisky.

-¿Y por eso no vas a poder cumplir, verdad?

-No voy a poder cumplir porque estoy como una cuba. Casi no me llega la sangre al cerebro, ¿cómo quieres que me llegue a...?

-Alice quiere trabajar para nosotros.

-Ya me lo ha dicho. Se mudará la semana que viene.

-Supongo que quiere darle unos días a Jackson.

-Por cierto, no volví a verlo en la fiesta.

-Se marcharía. ¿Y Wilson?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Quiero decir, que si te ha llamado o algo.

-No. Lo último que me dijo es que le era imposible venir. Ya lo llamaré cuando me acuerde.

Ella volvió a apagar la luz y se tumbó. House se acercó de nuevo y acopló su cuerpo al de ella.

-No te lo has pasado bien esta noche, ¿verdad?

-No House, no ha sido una buena noche para mí.

-Espera un momento.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Enciende la luz.

-¿Para qué?

-Creo que te he visto algo en cuello, deja que te lo vea.

-Estará rojo. Me he estado arrascando hace un rato y tengo la piel sensible. Dentro de un rato habrá desaparecido, no te preocupes.

-Como quieras.

-Vamos a dormir, House. Mañana nos toca madrugar y llevamos muchos días sin descansar, entre entrevistas de trabajo, acuerdos con representantes y charlas con políticos.

-Más amueblar la casa, trasladar a los pesados de tus hijos, llevarte a comprar ropa...Sí, han sido unas semanas terribles.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de empezar la nueva rutina.

-Yo también.

-Buenas noches, House.

-Dame un beso antes de dormirte.

Ella lo besó suavemente y él se mantuvo pegado a su cuerpo. Como cada noche hacía, consiguió mantenerse despierto hasta estar completamente seguro de que ella se había quedado dormida. Después cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, sabiendo que en menos de cuatro horas sonaría el despertador y se zambulliría de lleno en una nueva etapa de su vida.


	46. Chapter 46

46

-Necesito hacerle un escáner cerebral al paciente 7BS-dijo House irrumpiendo en el despacho de Cuddy sin llamar a la puerta.

-¿Al señor Gómez? ¿Estás loco? Ha venido a que le hagamos una receta de parecetamol.

-Se le ha caído el boli cuando iba a firmar.

-Y, por su puesto, crees que puede tratarse de EM.

-Eso o tiene pulmones de bebé por esnifar pegamento. Lo que hace que le duela la cabeza y le tiemble el pulso.

-House, no vamos a realizar una prueba carísima sólo porque estés aburrido. En la consulta 3 tienes a una chica con gripe esperándote, atiéndela.

House salió del despacho hecho un basilisco. No estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a su paciente 7BS sin descubrir lo que realmente le pasaba. Llevaba un mes trabajando en la clínica y ya tenía ganas de matar a todos los idiotas que se paseaban por allí como si de un supermercado se tratase.

La gente acudía al centro médico por cualquier tontería y más desde que se habían enterado de que House era un médico famosísimo, experto en descifrar los más ocultos enigmas de la medicina. Había quien se inventaba síntomas. Había quien se los provocaba. Y a House no le quedaba más remedio que echar a los farsantes a patadas.

Estaba deseando que llegase a sus manos un verdadero caso. Algo que supusiese un reto de verdad. Tenía que admitir que, unos meses atrás, había llegado a cansarse de su profesión. Pero su obsesión por Cuddy le había alejado durante demasiado tiempo de la medicina y, ahora que su vida sentimental había tomado por fin un rumbo firme, sentía que volvía a necesitar enfrentarse a retos profesionales para que todo tuviese sentido.

Estaba saliendo de la consulta 3 cuando Cuddy lo llamó desde la recepción. Él se acercó cojeando y la ayudó a recoger varias carpetas grandes para trasladarlas a su despacho.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?-dijo entrando detrás de ella.

-¿Qué tenía la paciente?

-Gripe. Tú misma la has diagnosticado antes de que yo llegase. Y eso que no eres médico.

-¿Qué te ocurre, House?

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás. Llevas unos cuantos días insoportable y sé que no se trata de mí.

-Necesito trabajar cómo lo hacía antes.

-Lo sabía.

Cuddy se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la ventana. Desde que habían empezado a trabajar juntos, había observado a House muy de cerca y había comprobado que su gran proyecto no era más que una cortina de humo y de ilusiones. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, tarde o temprano, le acabaría confesando que era infeliz trabajando de esa manera.

-Me gusta estar aquí, Cuddy. Es más, no quiero estar en otro sitio pero...

-Pero sientes que te falta algo.

-Así es.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

-Es una clínica pequeña y lo sabes. No tenemos espacio ni recursos para crear un departamento de diagnóstico como el del Princeton. House, si esto sólo va a servir para amargarte la vida, deberías planteártelo seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con planteármelo seriamente?

-Vende la clínica, vende la casa y vuelve al Princeton.

-Ya. Como que me iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

-Sus donaciones han descendido un 40 % desde que no estás allí. Créeme, te recibirían con los brazos muy abiertos.

-¿Y tú y los niños?

-Supongo que serás lo bastante generoso como para no dejarnos en la calle de un día para otro.

-Quizá no sea mala idea. Podría poner algún negocio a tu nombre. Una tienda, un restaurante. Lo que sea. Y vendría a veros cuando tuviese tiempo.

-Claro.

-Os podríais quedar en la casa hasta que consiguiese venderla. Luego te ayudaría a buscar algo en condiciones.

-Dentro del pueblo, a ser posible.

-Están construyendo un par de bloques de pisos en la zona norte. Parecen bastante aceptables.

-Sé a los que te refieres. Sí, desde luego es mejor que lo que teníamos antes.

-Pues nada, no se hable más. Llamaré a Gale esta misma tarde y, si está dispuesto a darme una nueva oportunidad, iniciaré los trámites cuanto antes.

-Vale.

House se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho. Cuddy se quedó apoyada en la ventana, observando el vacío que él acababa de dejar en la habitación.

-¡No puedes ser más idiota!-dijo House volviendo a entrar de golpe y señalándola con el bastón.

-¡El único idiota que hay aquí eres tú y toda tu familia!-contestó ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿De verdad crees que me voy a largar, pedazo de bruja?

-Por mí como si te vas a ordeñar vacas.

-Tú si que eres una vaca. Gorda.

Cuddy bajó instintivamente la vista y se miró la barriga. Tras comprobar que no estaba gorda, volvió a clavarle la mirada.

-No se te ocurra insultarme en mi despacho...

-¿O qué?

-O te despido.

-Soy el dueño de la clínica. no puedes despedirme.

-Soy tu jefa. Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-Puedo denunciarte.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Por graves ofensas contra mi persona.

-No te he ofendido.

-¿Cómo que no? Me has llamado ruín, traidor, desleal, irresponsable, inmaduro y mezquino en un momento.

-¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

-Hace un momento.

-Mentira.

-Lo has dicho cuando has insinuado que estaría dispuesto a largarme y a dejaros, sólo porque echo de menos resolver puzzles. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? ¿Qué clase de persona?

-Un cobarde. Tú mismo me estás diciendo que no te vas porque te sientes responsable.

-De eso nada, monada. Te estoy intentando explicar que le falta una pieza importante a mi vida y tú lo solucionas todo diciéndome que me largue a buscarla. A lo mejor es que realmente quieres que me vaya.

-No.

House estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando durante horas, pero la simple respuesta de la mujer le hizo frenar la lengua en seco y desear más que nada abrazarla.

-No voy a irme a ningún sitio-dijo acercándose y rodeándola con sus brazos.-¿Dónde voy que más valga?

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? No puedes utilizar a tus pacientes como conejillos de indias ni transformar este lugar en un circo de experimentos.

-Podemos encontrar una alternativa intermedia. Algo que no implique desembolsar más dinero del que ya estaba presupuestado y a la vez me permita volver a encontrarle la chispa a mi trabajo.

-Y supongo que ya has pensado en algo.

-Quiero traerme a mi equipo.

-¿Qué? Acabamos de decir que es imposible crear un departamento de diagnóstico en un lugar tan pequeño. ¿Eres tonto?

-¿Quién ha dicho crear un departamento? Cada uno de mis lacayos es especialista en algo, por si no lo sabes. Chase, por ejemplo, es cirujano. Hasta ahora hemos tenido clausurado el quirófano porque aún no hemos encontrado a nadie que te guste para ocupar el puesto.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que me va a gustar Chase?

-Es rubio y australiano. Oh vamos, ponme las cosas fáciles. Se trataría de una especie de equipo de apoyo que sólo intervendría cuando llegase a mis manos algún caso interesante. Mientras tanto, se limitarían a desempeñar sus funciones normales.

-¿Y tú?

-A atender pacientes que se aburren y deciden venir al médico.

-Empezarás a inventarte síntomas con tal de tener un caso.

-Te prometo que no lo haré. Por favor, mami.

-¿A qué miembros de tu equipo piensas ofrecerles el puesto? Supongo que no será a todos.

-¿De mi equipo actual o de mis equipos pasados?

-Del que quieras.

-A Foreman no. Es negro. Y pedante.

-¿Foreman era el neurólogo?

-El mismo.

-Ni hablar.

-A Cameron no puedo. Se divorció de Chase y murió hace unos meses atropellada por una locomotora.

-Descartada pues.

-Chase me cae bien. Y está bueno. Si me hago viejo y deja de funcionarme la pilila, le pediré a él que se haga cargo de mis obligaciones como hombre.

-Perfecto. Un pene de repuesto. Contrata a Chase.

-Trece se está muriendo. Sería un coñazo tener que pararlo todo un día para organizarle el entierro.

-A la mierda con Trece.

-Kutner se suicidó. No creo que esté interesado.

-Fuera Kutner.

-Taub es un mujeriego y te va a tirar los trastos. Claro que Chase también lo es. Pero es guapo. Si Chase te deja preñada, al menos podemos fingir que el hijo es mío, debido a su belleza.

-Iré pensando en un nombre para el hijo de Chase. Elimina a Taub.

-Masters es una mojigata pero me da buenos consejos desde el punto de vista femenino. Me puede ayudar cuando tenga una crisis contigo.

-Contrata a Masters.

-Ya tengo a dos.

-Suficiente. No vas a tener ni un caso al mes, así que no necesitas un equipo más grande.

-Necesito a alguien que me haga la pelota. Ese es Chase. A alguien que me haga ver la parte ética de los casos. Esa es Masters. Y necesito a alguien que considere que todo lo que hago es una locura.

-Esa soy yo.

-Tú no eres médico. Me refiero a Wilson.

Cuddy se quedó clavada en el suelo, sin saber que decir. Trabajar junto a Wilson era lo que menos le apetecía aunque sabía que era algo que House le acabaría proponiendo. Otra cosa era que Wilson aceptase dejar su puesto como jefe de oncología en un importante hospital para trasladarse a hacer de bufón de House en una clínica de pueblo.

-No va a aceptar.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-House, no quiero a Wilson aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Contrata a Masters, contrata a Chase y piensa en alguien más.

-¿Y si ninguno de ellos quiere pero Wilson sí?

-Entonces busca a otras tres personas.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Wilson?

-House, si traes a Wilson, yo me largo. Agarro mis maletas, a mis hijos y no vuelves a saber nada de mí.

-Estás celosa, ¿no es eso? Crees que si Wilson se viene a vivir a Leeverfield, me pasaré las noches de parranda con él y te iré dejando de lado.

-Sí, exactamente.

-Tú tienes a tu mejor amiga aquí.

-No tengo amigas de verdad. Se puede decir que Alice es lo mejor que tengo.

-Ya. Lo mismo podría decir yo de Wilson. Tu amiga va a vivir con nosotros. Yo podría tener el mismo miedo que tú.

-Pues mira, por lo visto yo soy más celosa y posesiva. Te quiero sólo para mí.

-No se trata de eso. Hay algo que no me quieres contar. ¿Has tenido alguna historia rara con Wilson?

-No.

-¿Te lo has tirado?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

-No te lo voy a repetir otra vez. Si él viene, yo salgo de tu cama. Para siempre.

House llamó a Marta Masters por la tarde para ofrecerle el trabajo. La reacción de la joven le sorprendió de manera muy positiva. Estaba seguro de que Masters acabaría aceptando la oferta, pero supuso que tardaría unos días en darle una respuesta, mientras sopesaba los pros y los contras. En vez de eso, la chica rompió a llorar y aceptó inmediatamente la propuesta, antes incluso de que él hubiese terminado de explicarle cuales serían sus condiciones. Estaba claro que quería trabajar para él, costase lo que costase.

Con Chase resultó más complicado. El australiano iba a por todas y pretendía exigirle unas condiciones imposibles. En vista de que no se bajaba del carro, le pasó el muerto a Cuddy, quien en menos de diez minutos, consiguió que aceptase cobrar la mitad de lo que exigía y renunciase al apartamento y al coche de alquiler que solicitaba como complemento.

House sabía que Chase se moría por volver a trabajar con él. Sólo se estaba haciendo el difícil para fastidiar.

Ahora sólo le faltaba conseguir que Wilson se uniese al club y su vida sería perfecta. No entendía a Cuddy y no comprendía qué podía haber hecho Wilson para que lo rechazase de esa manera. Llevaban años sin verse y, que él supiese, tampoco habían tenido una relación muy estrecha en el Princeton, cuando Cuddy era decana.

Por un momento pensó en llamar a Wilson y obligarle a aceptar el puesto. Después ya vería lo que hacía con Cuddy. Pero sabía que la amenaza de la mujer iba en serio y, por primera vez desde que había puesto sus pies en Leeverfield, sintió rencor contra ella.

Le parecía injusto que llegase a manejar su vida de esa manera. Utilizaba el poder que tenía sobre él para conseguir lo que quería, amenazándole con privarle de su compañía. House sabía que si luchaba, perdería la batalla y no quería perder. Pero tampoco quería dejar que pensase que tenía el terreno allanado para hacer con él lo que quisiese.

House volvió a casa a las cinco, cuando acabó su turno. Normalmente se quedaba esperando a Cuddy en la cafetería pero esta vez decidió hacerlo en casa. Quería hablar con ella y sabía que si soltaba la lengua dentro del hospital, acabarían riñendo dentro del coche y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Cuddy llegó casi una hora más tarde. House estaba en el exterior, vigilando a Mike y a Rachel mientras Alice intentaba darle una ducha a Rob.

-¿Por qué no me has esperado?-dijo la mujer cogiendo a Rachel en brazos y dándole un beso. La niña crecía rápido y pronto le resultaría imposible alzarla de esa manera.

-No me apetecía.

-¿Estás enfadado? Te he dado todo lo que me pedías. Tienes a tu equipo.

-No tengo a Wilson.

-Ya hemos hablado del tema.

-Sí. Y lo das por zanjado porque te has salido con la tuya. Pero yo no he dicho mi última palabra.

-Yo sí he dicho la mía.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no pienso ceder. Sobre todo porque no eres capaz de darme una razón lógica que explique tu negativa.

Ella sabía que tenía razón. Pero no podía decirle que Wilson había ido a avasallarla. No quería ponerle entre la espada y la pared y obligarle a elegir entre su mejor amigo y ella. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse alejada de Wilson. No quería tenerlo cerca porque sabía que el hombre iba a observar cada uno de sus movimientos con ojo crítico y desde un punto de vista negativo.

Además, el oncólogo había presenciado su encuentro con Jackson. Cuddy no sabía lo que Wilson había llegado a ver pero dada la reacción del hombre, estaba casi segura de que había pensado que se estaba besando con otro hombre en la puerta. No cabía otra explicación, porque si Wilson había sido realmente testigo del ataque y se había dado la vuelta como si no hubiese visto nada, entoces se encontraba frente a un ser mezquino y cobarde al que, desde luego, no quería tener cerca de su familia.

-House, no te estoy pidiendo que rompáis vuestra amistad. Te estoy pidiendo que no me obligues a tenerlo cerca.

-Dime por qué.

-Sé que no le gusto.

-Enséñale las tetas, ya verás como cambia de opinión.

-No estoy bromeando. Sé que no le gusto y no lo quiero cerca de mí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Lleváis años sin hablar.

-Lo sé.

-Quiero que esté aquí.

-Ya.

-Es un buen médico y lo echo de menos.

-Me haces esto porque sabes que no puedo irme. Que no tengo sitio a dónde ir. Y si cedo en esto, me tocará ceder en todo, ¿no es verdad? Porque la casa es tuya, porque la clínica te pertenece y porque yo no soy más que una mujer a la que prácticamente has sacado de la calle.

-Por favor. Siempre has hecho conmigo lo que has querido. Te estoy pidiendo que cedas un poco en algo que es importante para mí y te niegas por culpa de una absurda corazonada.

-Llama a Wilson. Contrátalo. Permítele entrar en nuestras vidas. Y si algún día nuestra relación se hace pedazos por culpa de esta decisión, espero que no vengas detrás de mí llorando.

Aquella noche House durmió en el sofá, echándola de menos y odiándola a la vez. Esperó a que diesen las tres de la mañana, una hora verdaderamente molesta para recibir una llamada, y marcó el número de su mejor amigo.


	47. Chapter 47

47

-No vuelvas a mirar así a mi mujer-dijo House entrando en el despacho de Wilson.

-¿A tu qué? No estais casados, no es tu mujer.

-No quiero que la mires de esa manera.

-¿De qué manera?

-Sabes de lo que hablo. Te he pillado en la cafetería.

-Si no quiere que la mire, que se haga invisible.

-No me importa que la mires. Me importa la manera en la que la has mirado.

-Estás paranóico.

-Ella tiene razón. No te gusta.

-¿Y lo deduces por una simple mirada?

-Una mirada puede decir muchas cosas. Y tu mirada me ha dicho que Cuddy no te gusta un pelo.

-Te ha sorbido el seso. Pero no te preocupes, cada vez que pase por delante mía, cerraré los ojos. Así no tendrá de qué quejarse.

-Ella ni si quiera se ha enterado. Estaba de espaldas. El que te ha pillado he sido yo.

-Mira House, somos ya bastante grandecitos como para empezar a discutir sobre quién ha mirado a quién y cómo lo ha hecho. Sabes que me gusta el trabajo y el lugar pero si me empiezas a fastidiar con tus tonterías, me vuelvo a Nueva Jersey.

-Todos me amenazais con iros. Ahí tienes la puerta.

-No voy a irme, House. Y no voy a irme porque sé que tu pequeño castillo de cristal se va a derrumbar tarde o temprano y me vas a necesitar.

-Claro. Porque como a ti te ha ido como el culo en todas tus relaciones, yo no puedo ser menos, ¿verdad?

-No. Se va a derrumbar porque se va a derrumbar. Y no me va a quedar más remedio que quedarme a tu lado para ayudarte a reconstruir de nuevo tu mundo.

-Ponte a trabajar, Wilson. Aún tienes una fila de pacientes que fingen tener cáncer ahí fuera esperándote.

House sabía que Wilson se equivocaba. Nunca había sido tan feliz y estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos porque esa felicidad durase. Cuando llegó a casa aquella tarde, ya había empezado a anochecer. Hacía frío pero Cuddy estaba en la orilla, con los pies dentro de agua. Hacía un par de horas que ella había terminado de trabajar. Él llevaba varios días llegando tarde. Su último caso lo tenía totalmente absorbido y le había tocado dormir en el hospital más de una noche. Hoy, por fin, había conseguido diagnosticar a su paciente y había regresado pronto a casa.

-Estás metiendo los pies en el agua fría porque quieres ponerte malita y que juguemos a los médicos-dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la boca.

-Llevamos muchas noches sin jugar a los médicos, doc. Te echo de menos.

-He resuelto el caso.

-Lo sé.

-Y te quiero.

Ella tiró de su mano y lo metió dentro del agua, con zapatos y todo. Rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus manos y lo besó detrás de la oreja.

-House, dime que esto no va a terminar nunca, por favor.

Él le acarició la cara. Un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar con ella. Eran lágrimas de felicidad. Estaba consiguiendo hacerla feliz y su mundo era ahora un mundo paralelo en el que nunca habría soñado vivir.

Cada día la veía caminar por los pasillos de su clínica, ordenando, dirigiendo, haciendo del lugar un pequeño reino en el que ella gobernaba con mano severa pero justa. No había un solo trabajador que no la respetase y no se sintiese intimidado por ella. Él era el único que sabía convertir sus riñas profesionales en un juego divertido y seductor y sabía que a ella le encantaba.

Su trabajo había vuelto a ser apasionante. Incluso disfrutaba las horas de clínica porque sabía que cualquier nuevo paciente que entrase por la puerta podía llegar a convertirse en un caso interesante. Los casos extraños no se le agolpaban, como en el Princeton pero, cuando conseguía alguno, se sentía como un padre que veía por primera vez la cara de su hijo recién nacido.

Le gustaba su equipo. El pasotismo de Chase, los remilgamientos de Masters, la idiotez de Wilson. Su mejor amigo nunca había formado parte de su equipo de diagnóstico y ahora comprendía que se trataba de una pieza clave para resolver misterios.

Y su vida familiar no podía ser más dulce. No ejercía de padre pero observaba a los niños de cerca y los consideraba un interesante objeto de estudio. Cada uno de ellos representaba un pequeño enigma al que le gustaba enfrentarse cada día. Y con Cuddy todo era perfecto. O casi perfecto. Desde luego, era mucho mejor de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

Cuando miraba atrás y recordaba su relación con Stacy, casi le entraban ganas de reírse de sí mismo por haber llegado a pensar que aquello era lo mejor que podría tener con una mujer.

-El martes van a traer unos cuantos muebles-dijo House siguiéndola a la arena.-¿Vamos a casa? Empieza a hacer frío.

-Sí, espera que me seque los pies. ¿De qué muebles estás hablando? No cabe nada más en la casa.

-Aún hay una habitación sin amueblar.

-¿Cuál?

-Piensa.

-A ver. La entrada, el salón, la cocina y el comedor están perfectamente amueblados. Espero que no pretendas meter nada con calzador porque te mato. Me gusta como están.

-No osaría.

-El despacho está perfecto y Alice ha traído sus propios muebles a su habitación.

-Pues no será eso entonces.

-Los dormitorios de la primera planta están bien. Al dormitorio de los chicos no le falta nada y el de las niñas parece el castillo de Disneylandia.

-La parte de Rachel parece el catillo de Disneylandia, la de Laura parece el del conde Drácula.

-Luego está el dormitorio de invitados, que por cierto aún no hemos estrenado.

-Si quieres dormimos allí esta noche.

-No es mala idea. Pero también está amueblado así que no puede ser. Y el gimnasio está completísimo, aunque no sé si lo usaremos algún día.

-A ti te hace falta. Se te está cayendo el culo.

-Luego está esa sala octogonal...

-Exagonal.

-Vale, esa sala exagonal que tú has transformado en un cuarto de juego para los niños. Nunca he visto tantos juguetes juntos así que dudo que quieras meter nada más ahí.

-Te prometo que no voy a tocar el cuarto de los juguetes.

-Y nuestro dormitorio...House te juro que como intentes modificarlo de alguna manera, te ahogo en la bañera

-Tranquila, no pienso hacer nada ni en nuestro salón ni en nuestro dormitorio.

-¿Alguno de los baños?

-No.

-¿Las terrazas?

-No.

-House, ¿qué carajo quieres amueblar?

-El sótano.

-¿Y para qué quieres amueblar el sótano?

-Van a traerme algunos de mis muebles.

-¿Te refieres a los muebles de tu apartamento?

-Sí. Mi dormitorio, el sofá, la mesita de café, el piano, un sifonier...

-Así que quieres recrear tu apartamento en el sótano.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Nostalgia.

-No. Te preparas para empezar a huir.

-¿Qué? No huyo de nada. Pero hay momentos en los que me gustaría poder desaparecer un rato sin tener que irme. Cuddy, que quiera encerrarme un par de horas a solas a beber whisky y a tocar el piano no quiere decir que esté huyendo de ti.

-Claro.

-Es más, algunas veces te pediré que bajes conmigo a mi guarida y me hagas compañía pero otras necesitaré estar solo. Espero que lo comprendas.

-Que lo comprenda no quiere decir que no me duela. Llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos y ya estás buscando válvulas de escape.

-No es malo que tenga preparado un pequeño rincón oscuro donde esconderme cuando lo necesite. No lo hago por ti, Cuddy. Lo hago por mí. Llevo demasiados años sumergido en las sombras, hay veces que tanta luz me hace daño.

-¿Te hiere la felicidad?

-No. Pero prefiero no acostumbrarme demasiado. Por si alguna vez me falta.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando House recibió una llamada de Masters. Su paciente estaba respondiendo negativamente al tratamiento y estaban a punto de perderlo. Como desconfiaba totalmente de las capacidades de su equipo, salió de la cama y se marchó a la clínica.

Una hora más tarde volvía a casa. Tras descubrir que el hombre era alérgico a la prednisona y estabilizarlo, decidió que lo mejor sería que otro pasase allí la noche. Aún le faltaban varios kilómetros para llegar a la urbanización cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Cuddy. Probablemente quería preguntarle si iba a llegar pronto, así que colgó la llamada. La mujer volvió a insistir y, esta vez, decidió responder.

-Voy de camino, pesada. Ya sé que no puedes vivir...

-¡House! ¡Mi hijo se está muriendo y no sé que hacer! ¡Ven deprisa!

La mujer estaba sufriendo un auténtico ataque de nervios y a House le costó entender sus palabras, pero en cuanto comprendió lo que decía, pisó el acelerador al máximo.

-¿Qué hijo, Cuddy? Voy de camino pero dime rápido qué ha pasado para que pueda indicarte.

-¡Rob! Ha comido algo de un bote azul y ha empezado a vomitar...

-¿El bote que está debajo de la mesa del despacho?

-Sí, Rachel dice que de ese.

-Es disolvente. Si no se ha muerto ya es que ha ingerido muy poco. Se trata de una simple intoxicación.

-¡Ha vomitado varias veces y está naranja y creo que...!

-¿Qué?

-House no puede respirar. Lo tengo en mis brazos y no puede respirar. Rob, cariño, ya viene House. Intenta respirar, por favor.

-No hay tiempo, Cuddy. Aún no he llegado al cruce. En la estantería que hay a la izquierda del despacho, hay un maletín médico. Dentro hay un par de frasquitos con metadol...

-¡Es una droga fuerte!

-Impedirá que el veneno se extienda al cerebro.

-¡Puede provocarle un paro cardíaco!

-¿Quieres que tu hijo se quede más imbécil de lo que está? ¿Quieres que se muera?

-¡No puedo, House! Si me equivoco en la cantidad...

-Medio gramo. Inyéctaselo y a continuación hazle una traqueotomía. No puede respirar porque tiene la traquea inflamada. Tienes que hacerle el corte en la base inferior del cuello, cuanto más abajo mejor.

-¡No puedo, joder! Ven ya. ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo que no llegas?

-¡Ponle la inyección y pégale un puto tajo en la garganta a ese crío! ¡Eres médico, Cuddy, por el amor de Dios!

-¡No soy médico!

-¡Mueve el culo o el niño se muere! En dos minutos estoy ahí.

House la escuchó llorar al otro lado del teléfono. Estaba hablando con el niño. Eso quería decir que no pensaba hacer lo que le había indicado. Estaba claro que no iba a mover un dedo para salvarlo y él no podía ir más deprisa por los pequeños caminos.

Pocos minutos más tarde aparcó al lado de la casa y echó a correr tan rápido como su pierna le permitía. Cuddy y sus tres hijos pequeños estaban en el suelo del salón pero él no los miró siquiera. Entró en el despacho y preparó la inyección con metadol. A continuación salió y, agarrando a Cuddy de un brazo, la apartó bruscamente y se hizo cargo del niño, que ya prácticamente no hacía esfuerzos por respirar. Tras ponerle la inyección y abrirle la traquea, colocó sus labios sobre la herida recién hecha y le pasó oxígeno de sus propios pulmones.

Cuando consiguió estabilizarlo un poco, lo cogió en brazos y, sin decir nada, se lo llevó a la clínica.

Media hora más tarde, Cuddy apareció por la puerta con Rachel y Mike de la mano. House estaba en la recepción rellenando unos papeles.

-Deja que se quede en observación-dijo sin mirarla.-Mañana por la mañana te lo puedes llevar. Yo me voy a dormir.

-Llévate a los niños, por favor. No quiero que duerman aquí.

House tomó a los chicos de la mano y levantó la cara para mirarla. Cuddy era la viva imagen de la desolación pero se negaba a sentir pena por ella.

-¿Dónde estaba Alice?

-Cuando yo llegué a casa, ella se marchó. Tenía una cita. Quiero ver a Rob.

-Está arriba, en la segunda habitación.

Cuddy subió a ver al niño y volvió al cabo de cinco minutos. Evitando otra vez mirarla de frente, House se acercó a ella y la tomó por el codo.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo empujándola un poco.-Monstruos, quedaos sentaditos en esas sillas hasta que volvamos u os encierro en la sala de rayos X. ¡Enfermera Lucifer, haz el favor de echarle un vistazo a estos niños mientras yo hablo con su madre!

House la llevó a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que voy a decirte porque...

-¡No quiero oír nada! ¿Me entiendes, House? ¡Nada!

-No me interesan cuales fueron tus estúpidos motivos para dejar la medicina...

-No vamos a hablar de esto, House. Te juro que como...

-No quiero saber en qué cojones estabas pensando cuando dejaste a tu hijo de ocho años retrasado sin supervisión pero...

-¡Había subido un momento a guardar ropa en los armarios!

-Lo único que sé, es que eres una inútil descerebrada que ha preferido dejar que su hijo se asfixie antes de realizar un sencillo procedimiento. Y todo porque te niegas a dar tu brazo a torcer y a demostrarte a ti misma que aún eres capaz de...

-¡Hijo de puta! Cállate o te juro que te mato...

-Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras pero esta noche has estado a punto de matar a tu hijo.

La mujer se llevó la mano a la boca y House escuchó salir un sonido de su garganta que nunca antes había escuchado. Era una especie de grito contenido y de llanto de terror. Sus ojos reflejaban tal pavor que casi creía haberle clavado un puñal en la espalda. Entonces ella se giró y cogió un pesado posapapeles de encima del escritorio. Cuando se dio la vuelta, House comprendió que quería golpearle con él en la cabeza.

Él sujetó su muñeca justo antes de que pudiese descargar el golpe y la llevó al suelo. Sin ningún esfuerzo pudo quitarle el objeto de las manos y la inmovilizó, de forma que no pudiese golpearlo de ninguna manera.

-¿Así piensas solucionar las cosas? Sabes que esta no es la manera de arreglar tu vida. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿En serio pensabas golpearme con eso?

-Sí.

-¿Querías matarme?

-Sí.

-¿Aún quieres hacerlo?

-Quítate de encima.

-Si me hago a un lado, ¿intentarás hacerme daño?

-No lo sé.

-¡No lo sé, no! Voy a quedarme encima tuya hasta que te calmes y decidas controlar tus impulsos homicidas. Ahora dime. ¿Vas a volver a atacarme si me retiro?

-No.

-Te quiero, Cuddy. Te quiero muchísimo. Pero no estás bien...no estás bien.

Él se hizo a un lado y ella se sentó en el suelo y se impulsó con los pies hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada contra el muro. House ya no veía en ese rostro a la mujer que amaba. Era alguien más. Alguien a quien había conocido muy brevemente durante momentos oscuros y a quien no quería seguir conociendo.

-Dime que necesitas ayuda y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para te sientas mejor. Pero reconoce que no estás bien, cariño. Reconócelo.

-Yo estoy bien. Tú has querido hacerme daño.

-¿Yo? ¿Por lo que te he dicho? La verdad duele, pero no por ello deja de ser verdad. Ahora mírame a los ojos y dime que hay algo en ti que no funciona para que yo pueda ayudarte. Admítelo, por favor. Admite que no estás bien.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté bien, desgraciado?-dijo gritándole y rompiendo a llorar otra vez.-¡Yo ya he matado a mi hijo!¡Yo ya he matado a mi hijo!

House no esperó a que terminase la frase. Se levantó, salió del despacho y recorrió los pasillos de la clínica a una velocidad con la que ningún otro lisiado podría ni si quiera soñar. Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y llegó a la habitación donde estaba Rob. Nunca antes en su vida había tenido tanto miedo. Antes de abrir la puerta, tuvo que detenerse un momento y respirar profundamente. No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar cuando la abriese.

La habitación estaba en penumbra y casi no podía distiguir el pequeño bulto en mitad de la cama. No quería encender la luz pero sabía que no le quedaba más remedio. Antes de darse a sí mismo la posibilidad de seguir planteándoselo, pulsó el interruptor.

Y ahí estaba el niño. Rubio, totalmente pálido, respirando rítmicamente. Totalmente ajeno al gran drama que todos acababan de vivir. En el centro de su garganta una gasa blanca cubría la herida que le había tenido que hacer para permitirle respirar.

Esta vez fue House el buscó inconscientemente la pared. Apoyó la espalda contra el frío muro y se deslizó hasta el suelo, apagando de nuevo la luz mientras lo hacía. Una vez sentado, sacó un bote de vicodina de su bolsillo y se tomó dos pastillas. La pierna iba a matarlo.

Cuando su corazón hubo recuperado su ritmo normal, cerró los ojos y escuchó complacido la respiración del niño. Estaba vivo. Su madre enferma no había intentado envenenarlo en un principio, ni había subido a rematarlo a la habitación una vez dentro de la clínica, como él había llegado a pensar sólo unos minutos antes.

Y ahora le tocaba a él aceptar la parte más dolorosa de todas. Cuddy estaba enferma. No era una asesina ni una mala madre, pero no estaba bien. Llevaba meses negándoselo a sí mismo, cuando lo cierto es que lo había visto en sus ojos la primera noche que la había perseguido por las calles. Tantos detalles, tantos gestos, tantas situaciones que le habían gritado a la cara que algo no funcionaba como tenía que funcionar y él se había negado a creerlo.

Pero ahí estaba. Sentado en esa fría e impersonal habitación, aceptando la cruda realidad de que la mujer a la que amaba había perdido el norte hacía mucho tiempo. Y ahora le tocaba a él encontrar la pieza más importante del puzzle. Tenía que descubrir quién era ese hijo al que ella había matado.


	48. Chapter 48

48

Wilson observaba a House recorrer con desesperación la enorme sala de espera del Pacific General. Hacía casi dos horas que les habían prometido que la encargada de los archivos los atendería en breve pero nadie se había acercado desde entonces.

La sala estaba abarrotada y Wilson tenía una enorme necesidad de salir de allí corriendo. Cuando House pasó por su lado, en uno de sus muchos paseos, el oncólogo se puso en pie y lo obligó a detenerse.

-Tendrías que haberle dicho a esa recepcionista que eres el doctor House.

-No quiero firmar autógrafos ni que las enfermeras me tiren las bragas.

-House, la respuesta a lo que buscas no tiene por qué estar aquí.

-Está aquí, en San Francisco.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-He contratado a un hacker informático para...

-¿Que has hecho qué?

-Tengo en mis manos todo el historial clínico de Cuddy desde que tenía quince años hasta ahora.

-¿Y para qué quieres su historial clínico? No está enferma.

-No, imbécil. Pero mencionó algo de un hijo. He buscado todo lo relacionado con embarazos, partos y abortos.

-¿Abortos?

-Dice que mató a su hijo. Puede que en algún momento decidiese no llevar a término un embarazo y que eso le haya pasado factura con el tiempo.

-Un aborto provocado puede causar cierto estrés psicológico durante algún tiempo pero no una crisis crónica durante tantos años.

-¿Tú que sabes?

-Claramente te niegas a creer que haya podido ser algo más. Algo más grave.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Que haya ahogado en la bañera a un hijo ya nacido? Venga ya.

-La cuestión es que estamos aquí porque ella te ha dicho que ha matado a uno de sus hijos, así que no podemos descartar nada. Y por cierto, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Hay algo en sus historial médico que te diga...?

-Hay un vacío en su historial médico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Fechas en blanco que coinciden justo con el tiempo que pasó trabajando en este hospital.

-Bueno, quizá no sufrió ningún problema de salud que necesitase...

-Todo se registra, Wilson. ¿Ni una revisión ginecológica? ¿Ni una sola receta para el dolor de cabeza?

-Quién sabe.

-Además, se quedó embarazada de Rob mientras estaba aquí. O vino ya embarazada ¿Qué me dices a eso?

-Hombre, un embarazo y un parto suelen estar debidamente documentados y archivados con sus respectivos seguimientos médicos.

-Exacto. Cuddy no era ninguna salvaje que estuviese dando a luz en mitad del monte. Era la subdirectora del departamento de endocrinología. Por eso sé que fue algo que ocurrió durante esta época. Todo lo demás está bien claro y documentado. Y ésta es una etapa de su vida de la que se niega a hablar.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si descubres algo que no te gusta?

-No sé lo que voy a hacer.

-No puede seguir trabajando en la clínica.

-Claro que puede.

-House, no es estable. Búscale algún otro entretenimiento y quítatela de en medio antes de que te busque una ruina.

-¿Entretenimiento? ¿Crees que le ofrecí el trabajo por tenerla entretenida y que no me molestase demasiado?

-No estoy diciendo eso...

-Nadie, y te lo digo en serio, nadie podría hacer el trabajo mejor que ella. Si seguimos así, antes de dos años habré cubierto la inversión y empezaré a obtener beneficios. Y me acaba de cerrar un trato con Atlantic Net del ocho por ciento.

-¿Ocho por ciento?

-En una mierda de clínica de pueblo. Sí, Wilson, es así de buena.

Una mujer de mediana edad vestida con traje de sastre se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, soy Elena Lambert, directora de archivos y documentos. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Pues verá, yo soy Ernest Cuddy y él es mi pareja, Donald Sinclair-dijo House tendiéndole la mano y mostrando una actitud claramente afeminada.-Hace años que buscamos a mi hermana, Lisa Cuddy, y creemos que usted nos podría ser de ayuda.

-¿Lisa Cuddy? ¿Se refiere a la endocrinóloga?

-La misma.

-Perdone, creo que me he perdido. Dice que están buscando a la doctora Cuddy, ¿quiere decir que ha desaparecido?

-Desapareció hace años y el último lugar donde se la vio fue este hospital.

-¿Ha habido investigación policial?

-Por supuesto. Pero, sinceramente, creo que hace mucho que abandonaron.

-Dice que se la vio por última vez aquí. No recuerdo a ningún policía investigando o haciendo preguntas en aquella época.

-Bueno, creo que el director pidió total discreción. Supongo que irían de paisano e interrogarían a un grupo selecto de empleados.

-Siento lo que ha pasado con su hermana pero no creo que pueda ayudarle.

-Verá-dijo tomándola del brazo y alejándola de Wilson para que no pudiese escucharlos-sé que esto puede sonar confidencial, pero un amable policía, conmovido por mi desesperación, me comentó que existía un extraño vacío temporal en su expediente y que ese vacío coincidía con el tiempo que había estado trabajando en el Pacific General.

-Por eso está aquí, ¿verdad? Quiere saber si yo tengo algún documento en mi posesión.

-Exactamente. No quiero que me diga el contenido de esos documentos, sólamente si hay algo o no. Si existen, lo tomaré como indicación de que la policía es inútil y seguiré investigando como pueda. Pero si es cierto que no hay nada de nada, entonces quizá deba centrarme en investigar lo que ocurrió mientras ella estuvo viviendo en esta ciudad.

La mujer lo observó si decir nada y House supo que había algo más que podía decirle y que de momento callaba.

-Es lógico pensar que pudo desaparecer por algo que ocurrió mientras vivía en éste lugar-dijo Lambert.-Si dice que desapareció justo en aquella época, lo más normal...

-Lo sé, pero necesito cerrar el círculo. Como usted dice, lo más lógico es pensar de esa manera, pero ¿quién me dice a mí, que un novio celoso que tuvo a los quince años, no volvió para matarla y enterrarla? Necesito reducir la línea temporal lo máximo posible. Si no hay documentos, queda confirmado que algo raro se estaba cociendo en aquella época.

-Acompáñeme a los archivos, por favor. Su...amigo...prefiero que se quede fuera.

La sala de archivos del Pacific General era una gigantesca sala, casi tan grande como toda la clínica de House. La mujer lo dejó esperando en un banco y se perdió entre los pasillos de enormes estanterías.

-No hay nada-dijo la mujer volviendo a su lado.-Su expediente está completamente vacío.

-¿Y eso es algo normal?

-Para nada. Todo queda archivado y registrado.

-¿Estamos hablando de su expediente médico o de algún tipo de documento administrativo?

-De todo. Cuando alguien deja de trabajar para nosotros, lo archivamos todo en el mismo compartimento. Expediente médico por un lado y todo lo relacionado con lo laboral, como contratos, seguros y nóminas por otro. Su cajón está vacío.

-Vaya. Bueno, supongo que es de gran ayuda. Sé que será complicado pero intentaré centrarme el las personas a las que conoció en aquella época, los sitios que frecuentó, etc.

-Claro.

-Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Sabe si padeció algún tipo de enfermedad por aquel entonces? ¿Algún detalle digno de ser mencionado en su expediente?

-No recuerdo ninguna enfermedad, al menos no importante. Pero como comprenderá, pasan muchísimos trabajadores por aquí, no tengo tiempo para fijarme en esos detalles. Y, pese a ser doctora, no me dedico exactamente a la medicina.

-Ya, me suena de algo. Volviendo al tema, imagino que se acordará de su embarazo. Dio a luz a un niño estando aún aquí.

-¿A un niño?

-¿No tuvo un crío estando aquí?

-Sí, sí que lo tuvo...

-¿Entonces?

-Mire, yo me estoy haciendo mi propia idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, pero puedo estar equivocada.

-No sabe lo mucho que me interesa su punto de vista. Créame, puntos de vista es lo único que tengo ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y me cuenta lo que ocurrió durante ese embarazo?

-No sé si esto es conveniente, señor Cuddy. Parte de lo que voy a decirle, no son más que meras especulaciones de mi parte.

-Y como tal las voy a interpretar. No se preocupe. Todo lo que me diga va a quedar entre nosotros.

La mujer lo guió hasta un despacho cerrado con llave y atrancó la puerta tras de sí. Era un frío espacio decorado con muebles de metal y House en seguida supo que iba a sentirse incómodo durante toda el tiempo que durase la conversación.

-Creo que cuando empezó a trabajar aquí, ya estaba embarazada. Recuerdo haber escuchado una charla entre dos enfermeras, ya sabe, las típicas enfermeras cotillas y envidiosas que hay en todos los hospitales...

-Bueno, nunca he trabajado en un hospital, pero coincido en que es un especimen de fémina muy extendido.

-Efectivamente. Las escuché hablar de Cuddy en la cafetería. La estaban criticando por estar demasiado delgada. Pensé para mí "ya están despellejando a la nueva". Un par de meses más tarde, se estaban riendo de ella porque había engordado.

-Vaya, por lo visto no estaban dispuestas a darle tregua.

-Ni a ella ni a ninguna. Bueno, el caso es que poco después supimos que estaba embarazada.

-¿Hay algún detalle del embarazo que crea importante señalar?

-No. Fue un embarazo normal. Ella trabajaba sin parar. El antiguo equipo directivo había dejado el departamento hecho un desastre y ella trabajaba codo con codo con el nuevo director para que todo funcionase.

-¿Conoció a su marido? ¿Mi cuñado Henry?

-Vino un par de veces a recogerla, que yo recuerde. Pero nunca hablé con él. Por cierto, ¿tenía otra hija, no?

-Oh sí. Mi dulce sobrina Laura. La pobrecilla no levanta cabeza desde que su madre desapareció. Todo ha sido tan triste en nuestra familia desde entonces.

-Lo comprendo. Ella siguió trabajando y engordando. Engordando mucho, como le suele ocurrir a la mayoría de las mujeres que esperan gemelos.

-¿Gemelos?

-Usted es su hermano. Debería saber que la doctora Cuddy dio a luz a dos niños.

-No lo sabía. Verá, Lisa y yo estábamos algo distanciados en aquella época debido a diferencias entre su marido y yo. Y esa es una de las cosas que más me pesa. La última vez que vi a mi hermana, ni nos dirigimos la palabra.

-Los niños nacieron sanos pero casi un mes prematuros y su médico le recomendó a los padres que pasasen unos días en la incubadora.

-¿Con que tiempo murió el otro niño?

-Pocos días. Verá, todo era perfectamente normal hasta que, en el área de neonatos, se declaró una epidemia de escarlatina. Cuatro niños fueron diagnosticados y aislados, entre ellos uno de sus gemelos.

-La escarlatina no es mortal. No tiene por qué serlo.

-El pediatra que los estaba tratando era famoso por sus problemas con el alcohol y sus diagnósticos erróneos. Tras un día de tratamiento en el que los niños no mostraban mejoras, la doctora Cuddy decidió hacerse cargo de su propio hijo y dedujo que no se trataba de escarlatina sino de fiebre aftosa, puesto que su bebé presentaba ampollas en los pies y convulsionaba más que los otros.

-La escarlatina suele presentarlas en ingles o axilas. ¿Dónde presentaban las ampoyas los otros niños?

-En las ingles y las axilas.

-O sea que mi sobrino era el único que presentaba unos síntomas distintos.

-Ella decidió que su hijo había contraído una enfermedad diferente a la del resto y lo trató según su criterio.

-¿No pidió segundas opiniones?

-Sí. Otro pediatra estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Y...?

-La fiebre aftosa no es una enfermedad que tenga un tratamiento específico. Es una enfermedad viral leve que se cura con reposo. Únicamente se recomienda administrar algún medicamento para controlar las altas temperaturas.

House miró a la mujer y ella pudo leer la expresión de terror en sus ojos.

-¿Qué medicamento le dio para la fiebre?

-Creo que ibuprofeno.

-¡Joder!-House se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la pared. Allí apoyó la cabeza y fijó la vista en sus zapatos.-¡Mierda, Cuddy! ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El niño presentaba ampollas en la planta de los pies y convulsionaba porque padecía la enfermedad de Simons, una dolencia congénita leve que se cura con corticoides. No tenía fiebre aftosa, tenía escarlatina y eso provocó que los síntomas de Simons se mostrasen tan temprano. El pediatra imbécil medio acertó el diagnóstico. Cuddy...mi hermana, se equivocó.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver...?

-Todo enfermo de Simons es altamente alérgico al ibuprofeno.

-Los otros niños también tenían algo de fiebre. Aunque su hermana hubiese decidido que se trataba de escarlatina, lo habría medicado de la misma manera.

-En niños tan pequeños, la escarlatina no suele provocar fiebres altas. Se hubiese limitado a administrarle algún antibiótico y el niño estaría vivo. Le provocó un shock anafiláctico.

-¿Me ha dicho que no es médico? Porque acaba de diagnosticar a un niño que lleva ocho años muerto.

-No. Le he dicho que nunca he estado en un hospital. Y usted ha insinuado que sólo conocía la historia de pasada.

-Bueno, digamos que ninguno de los dos hemos sido demasiado específicos. Lo que quería decirle es que, después de eso, ella tuvo que darse de baja por depresión. No sé lo que pasó o lo que dejó de pasar pero, un par de semanas después de que su hijo muriese, ella desapareció completamente. Dejó de venir al hospital para recoger los partes semanales obligatorios. Hubo quien llegó a insinuar que se había suicidado y que...

-Si se hubiese suicidado, habrían encontrado el cuerpo.

-Lo único que sé, es que el mundo se le vino encima y que no la volvimos a ver. Y usted ha venido a decirme que no sólo desapareció de la ciudad. Por lo visto, se esfumó de la faz de la Tierra. No sé si todo lo que le he contado le servirá de algo, doctor Cuddy. Pero, al menos ahora sabe el estado emocional en el que se encontraba su hermana antes de desaparecer.

Llevaban más de una hora de vuelo y House tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla. Wilson intentaba resolver crucigramas compulsivamente pero las turbulencias se lo impedían. Su amigo le había contado toda la historia y él se había limitado a escuchar.

-Una enfermedad tan estúpida, Wilson. Una muerte tan absurda que...que no habría ocurrido si ella hubiese estado aún trabajando en el Princeton. A mí nunca se me habría escapado el diagnóstico de Simons y no se le habría administrado el ibuprofeno. Yo no le habría permitido cometer semejante error y ella no lo habría cometido porque siempre confió en mi criterio plenamente.

-No puedes seguir culpándote por todo lo que le ha pasado, House.

-Mató a su hijo. No hay culpables que valgan. Sólo víctimas.

-Por cierto, después de aquello, ¿cómo siguió conservando su licencia médica?

-Después de hablar con la tal Lambert, me hice amigo de algunas enfermeras. Su marido era íntimo amigo del director. Fue así como ella consiguió el puesto, después de llevar casi dos años dando tumbos de un lado a otro y siendo rechazada en todos sitios por su dudosa reputación después de lo que había ocurrido en el Princeton...

-Déjalo, House.

-Supongo que fue ese mismo director el que se encargó de mover lo hilos y limpiar su expediente.

-¿Crees que fue él quien hizo desaparecer todos sus documentos?

-Supongo que sí. Si hacía desaparecer sólo aquellos correspondientes al nacimiento y la muerte de su hijo, alguien sospecharía tarde o temprano. En cambio, haciéndolos desaparecer todos, daría la impresión de que había sido ella misma la que había vaciado su archivo antes de marcharse del lugar.

-Así que se cubrió el culo, por si acaso.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo sólo por amistad. Nadie hace algo así por amistad. Probablemente le debía algo a Henry.

-¿Y Henry? Según me has contado, nunca se preocupó realmente por ella.

-Henry odiaba el escándalo. Nunca hubiese soportado la humillación de ver a su mujer perder el título por haber diagnosticado mal a su propio hijo y haberle provocado la muerte.

-Pero se marchó. A pesar de haberse complicado la vida limpiando todas las pruebas, acabó largándose.

-Era un inestable hijo de puta, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Rob sólo tenía unos meses cuando se fue. Supongo que fue mejor así. Sabe Dios como habría reaccionado si llega a saber que tiene un hijo autista.

House giró bruscamente la cabeza y miró a Wilson directamente a los ojos, algo que no había hecho en todo el viaje.

-¿Qué leches te pasa ahora, House? Deja de mirarme como si se te hubiese aparecido la virgen.

-¡Autista!

-¡Esquizofrénico! Porque estamos jugando a enumerar enfermedades psiquiátricas, ¿no?

-Rob no es un verdadero autista.

-No, claro. Solamente es un crío muy reservado.

-Padece el síndrome del gemelo perdido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Está claro que tus conocimientos médicos se limitan a esos bultos malignos que le quitas a la gente...

-Se llama cáncer.

-Pues el autismo, en este caso, no se llama autismo. Se han dado casos de gemelos univitelinos en los que uno de ellos siente dolor cuando al otro lo golpean y que incluso llora cuando al otro lo deja la novia, aunque esté a kilómetros de distancia y lleven años sin hablarse...

-No sabes si los hijos de Cuddy eran gemelos univitelinos. No hay expediente. Podría tratarse de simples mellizos.

-El síndrome del gemelo perdido es un caso extremo. La pérdida o ausencia del hermano idéntico, puede provocar un autismo severo en el gemelo afectado.

-House, no tienes pruebas de que eso sea así. Estamos hablando de una enfermedad psiquiátrica claramente subjetiva. Puede tratarse perfectamente de un caso normal de autismo.

-La cuestión no es esa, idiota. La cuestión es que, sea lo que sea, Cuddy no se culpa solamente de la muerte de uno de sus gemelos. Se culpa también de la discapacidad del otro.

-A ella no tiene por qué habérsele ocurrido que su hijo pueda ser víctima de ese estúpido síndrome...

-Cuddy es una histérica y una perfeccionista. Te apuesto mi mano derecha a que, en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada de gemelos, se leyó de arriba abajo todos los manuales clínicos al respecto. Incluídos los dedicados a patologías. Estoy seguro que sabía recitar de memoria las características de todas las enfermedades que afectan exclusivamente a gemelos mucho antes de dar a luz.

-Supongo que estarás satisfecho.

-¿No me ves dando saltos de alegría?

-Has resuelto el enigma. Ya sabes lo que pasó. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

House desvió la mirada y se recostó en su asiento.

-Todo esto es más complicado de lo que esperaba, Wilson. No sé si voy a ser capaz de afrontarlo. No es culpa suya pero ya está demasiado tocada. Pero como tú mismo has dicho incontables veces, tampoco es culpa mía. Circunstancias de la vida, digamos. Todos tenemos problemas.

-¿Y bien?

-Voy escoger la opción egoista. Sintiéndolo en el alma, esta vez voy a pensar en mí y voy a ponerme las cosas fáciles. Es decir, voy a hacer lo que cualquier otro hombre haría en estas circunstancias.

-¿El qué?

-Déjame dormir, Wilson. Cuando llegue a Leeverfield, necesito tener la mente despejada para poder poder hablar con Cuddy y plantearle lo que le tengo que plantear.

-Buenas noches, House.

-Buenas noches, Sinclair.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Cuddy abrió los ojos, miró el despertador y los volvió a cerrar. Era sábado por la mañana y era temprano. No tenía que trabajar y House no estaba acostado a su lado. Aún tenía mucho sueño, así que decidió seguir durmiendo.

House había desaparecido un día después de que Rob se intoxicase y estuviese a punto de morir. Ella había llegado a la conclusión de que la había abandonado de nuevo por considerarla una inútil y una cobarde y se había encerrado en su cuarto a llorar.

Cuddy sabía que era propensa a padecer crisis de ese tipo cuando las cosas se torcían demasiado pero no consideraba que estuviese tan "mal" como House había sugerido.

Había querido marcar su teléfono y decirle unas cuantas cosas. Quería decirle que dejase de tratarla como si fuese una doctora, puesto que no lo era y nunca más lo sería. Desde que su gemelo recién nacido había muerto, no había sido capaz de acercarse a ningún paciente. Ni si quiera de planteárselo. Cuando House le había pedido que le administrase la droga a Rob, casi había revivido aquellos momentos en los que le había inyectado el ibuprofeno a su minúsculo bebé y todo lo que había ocurrido a continuación.

Al final había desistido. Había dejado el teléfono sobre la mesa y no lo había llamado. Nunca se lo contaría. Ni a él ni a nadie. Lo que había ocurrido en el Pacific General se iría con ella a la tumba. Si House quería dejarla, podía hacerlo. Ella se hundiría en su miseria pero nunca le daría explicaciones.

El cansancio terminó por nublarle la mente y se quedó dormida de nuevo. Un rato más tarde un intenso olor a café la espabiló un poco. Decidió que era Alice preparando el desayuno e intentó seguir durmiendo pero el olor era demasiado fuerte, como si alguien estuviese tomando café a su lado. Se incorporó, esperando que se tratase de House, pero en la habitación no había nadie. Sólo una bandeja con un estupendo desayuno situada encima de una mesa y un pequeño ramo de flores cuidadosamente puesto sobre otra. Observó el ramo durante un momento y después se centro en la comida. No tenía demasiada hambre pero el delicioso olor le estaba abriendo el apetito.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó a desayunar. Miró alrededor, esperando ver a House salir de cualquier esquina. Estaba claro que había vuelto y se sentía culpable por haberla tratado mal. Ya había decidido que lo iba a perdonar, pero antes pensaba darse un buen atracón con el surtido de extraños dulces que le había preparado.

Estaba dándole los últimos sorbos al café cuando se dio cuenta de que debajo de la bandeja había una pequeña nota de papel plegada.

"En el cuarto de baño"

Así que se trataba de eso. Un exótico desayuno para pedir perdón y una sesión de sexo en la bañera para hacer la reconciliación oficial. No le pareció mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que sólo quince minutos antes había llegado a pensar que la había abandonado de nuevo.

Entró en el cuarto de baño pero también estaba vacío. Aún así no se había equivocado demasiado. La bañera estaba preparada y el cursi de House se había encargado de esparcir pétalos de rosa por el agua. Casi le dieron ganas de reír. No podía creer que estuviese haciendo aquello pero desde luego pensaba disfrutarlo.

Se desvistió y se metió en el agua. Estaba segura de que House era consciente de que no duraría mucho dentro. Los largos baños la sacaban de quicio. No era capaz de relajarse dentro de una bañera, como hacía el resto de la gente. Pero esta vez pareció casi funcionar y estuvo dentro casi diez minutos, todo un record para ella.

Después salió y terminó entrando en la ducha para lavarse el pelo y deshacerse del estrés que le había provocado el baño. En vista de que House no aparecía, continuó secándose y alisándose el pelo y terminó arreglándose para salir a la calle. Le apetecía ir a dar una vuelta con los niños.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, observó que algo había cambiado en la habitación. Sobre la cama alguien había colocado un vestido. Así que House le había comprado ropa. La cosa no podía ir mejor. Se acercó y lo tomó en las manos. Era un vestido de seda blanca. Elegante, fino, sencillo. Casi podía parecer un vestido de novia. La idea la hizo reírse a carcajadas.

Entró en el vestidor y escogió un bonito conjunto de ropa interior blanco para que no se transparentase. A continuación se vistió y observó su imagen el espejo. Estaba realmente guapa. El blanco del vestido hacía resaltar su pelo negro y sus ojos azules. Se acercó aún más al espejo para maquillarse un poco y pensó que se veía mejor que nunca. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

House entró y se acercó a ella. Nada más verlo se olvidó de todo. Vestía un traje de sastre oscuro y llevaba corbata. Estaba tan cómico como atractivo. Cuddy se preguntó si pensaría llevarla a algún tipo de celebración importante. Una vez que lo hubo observado de arriba abajo y le hubo dado el visto bueno a sus zapatos, lo miró a la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¿A qué estamos jugando?-le preguntó.

-No es un juego-contestó el hombre acercándose y situándose a pocos centímetros de ella.-Quiero casarme contigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Cuddy miró hacia abajo y comprendió que lo que llevaba era, en efecto, un vestido de novia. Y que el ramo que había encima de la mesa no era un simple ramo.

Miró a su alrededor y localizó en el suelo unos blancos zapatos de tacón. House le había preparado una verdadera encerrona. Y para hacer algo que nunca habría imaginado.

-¿No quieres?-preguntó él. Ella volvió a centrar su atención en el hombre y comprendió que su brusca respuesta le había dolido.-Hay mucha gente esperando abajo y todo está preparado pero si me dices que no, bajaré y les pediré que se marchen.

-¿Me acabas de pedir que me case contigo y ya nos vamos a casar? Pensé que un compromiso duraba más de...tres segundos.

-O me lanzo a la piscina o no me lanzo. Y me gusta la idea de ser tu marido, así que quiero serlo ya. Hoy mismo a ser posible. Antes de media hora.

-Te olvidas de algo, tío listo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya estoy casada.

-Y tú te olvidas de algo.

-¿De qué?

-De que soy un tío listo.

Cuddy lo observó con curiosidad mientras se alejaba de ella para ir a buscar algo en un cajón. Era un sobre. Se lo entregó a Cuddy y ella se apresuró a abrirlo.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-dijo leyendo por encima las hojas de papel que había dentro.-¿Me has divorciado de mi marido?

-Sí.

-¿Sin yo saberlo?

-Sí.

-¿Sin pedirme permiso?

-Más o menos.

-Supongo que sabrás que este divorcio es totalmente nulo. A parte de ilegal.

-He falsificado vuestras firmas y un notario, al que he sobornado, ha dado el visto bueno. El divorcio es válido y legal hasta que una de las partes envueltas me denuncie. Dudo que tu ex marido lo haga. Y espero que tú tampoco.

-¿En cuarenta y ocho horas que llevas desaparecido has realizado todos estos trámites?

-Mi gente ha realizado los trámites.

-Imposible. No puedes...

-Con dinero se pueden hacer muchas cosas, créeme.

-¿Cómo has copiado nuestras firmas?

-La tuya me la sé de memoria. La de él la estampó un dibujante profesional. Su especialidad son las firmas falsas.

-¿Y de dónde la has sacado?

-¿Yo? De ningún sitio. Mi gente lo ha hecho.

-Esto es una locura.

-Vamos, Cuddy. He amañado un divorcio y preparado una boda en un tiempo record. No puedes decirme que no.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Creo que tus motivos son otros. Creo que te sientes culpable por lo mal que me trataste cuando ocurrió lo de Rob y que haces esto para compensármelo de alguna manera.

-Con respecto a lo que pasó el otro día, quiero decirte que lo siento. Lo que le ocurrió a tu hijo fue un accidente y tu reacción fue natural. Cualquier madre se moriría de miedo si tuviese que inyectarle a su hijo una droga peligrosa o si tuviese que hacerle una herida en la garganta para permitirle respirar.

-Pero según tú, yo no soy una madre, soy un médico.

-Me equivoqué. No eres médico porque en algún momento decidiste dejar de serlo y ningún título va a cambiar eso. No sé cuales han sido tus razones para tomar esa decisión-mintió-pero te prometo que nunca volveré a sacar el tema y que jamás te volveré a presionar para que hagas algo que no deseas.

-Gracias.

-Ahora, ¿podemos casarnos? Se van a ir los invitados.

-Pídemelo como Dios manda.

House sonrió tímidamente y, tras meterse la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una cajita y se puso de rodillas.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo mostrándole el anillo de diamantes.

-¿Voy a llevar semejante anillo sólo unos minutos?

-Hasta que lleguemos abajo y te ponga tu anillo de casada.

-Maldito seas, House. Me gusta mi anillo de compromiso.

-¿Sí o no?

Cuddy rompió a llorar y no pudo contestarle. Él se incorporó y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Dime que sí, mujer. Le ha apostado quinientos pavos a Wilson.

-¿A Wilson? Me lo hubieses dicho antes. ¡Nos casamos!

-¿En serio?

-Que sí, imbécil. No me hagas llorar más o voy a tener que volver a maquillarme.

House la besó en la mejilla y le puso el anillo en el dedo. Ella no podía dejar de llorar y al final no le quedó más remedio que volver a arreglarse frente al espejo.

-¡Estas cosas se avisan, maldito! Voy a ser la peor novia de la historia.

-La más guapa-dijo él observándola con orgullo.-Me voy abajo. Espero que aparezcas antes de cinco minutos o me tendrán que ingresar por un paro cardiaco. No había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, joder.

-Ni yo. Lárgate. En cinco minutos estoy lista. Y dile al metomentodo de Wilson que vaya preparando la cartera.

Cuddy descendió las escaleras veinte minutos más tarde. House no creía que aquello estuviese pasando de verdad y se sentía estúpido e increíblemente feliz a la vez. Ella era tan guapa y estaba tan nerviosa que casi le daban ganas de subir los escalones y tenderle su brazo para ayudarla a bajar.

El gran salón estaba abarrotado de gente. Por lo visto House había invitado a medio pueblo. En primera línea, Cuddy localizó a sus tres hijos menores junto a Alice. Parecían tres primores vestidos para la boda de su madre y hasta el pequeño Rob sonreía. Laura no estaba por allí pero ella tampoco esperaba verla y decidió que la ausencia de su hija mayor no arruinaría su día.

House había buscado un oficiante tartamudo. Cuddy estaba segura de que lo había hecho a propósito para fastidiarla y para fastidiar a los presentes.

La ceremonia fue breve y sencilla, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Cuando el oficiante le preguntó a House si aceptaba a Lisa Cuddy co-co-co-co-co-mo su legítima esposa, él respondió no-no-no-no tengo la menor duda.

Ella fue más clásica y se limitó a murmurar un sí quiero ahogado por la emoción. Antes de que el pobre tartamudo los hubiese declarado marido y mujer y hubiese dicho que ya podía besar a la novia, House ya había apartado a unos cuantos invitados y la había tumbado en un sofá para comérsela a besos. Cuddy sabía que lo hacía para avergonzarla y aún así no podía dejar de reír intentando huir de sus brazos.

El banquete se celebró en la terraza. House tenía contratado un excelente servicio de catering que había preparado una gran carpa cerca de la orilla con mesas, sillas y muchas flores rojas y blancas.

Estaba empezando a anochecer y la gente aún no se había marchado. House se había alejado un poco en la playa para orinar cuando Wilson le dio alcance.

-No quiero escucharte, Wilson.

-Por muy borracho que estés me vas a escuchar. ¿Ésta es la opción egoísta que pensabas escoger?

-Claro. Lo he hecho pensando en mí.

-¿Casarte? Se supone que ibas a pensar en ti, que te ibas a poner las cosas fáciles.

-Y es lo que estoy haciendo. Te dije que me comportaría como un hombre y como un hombre me estoy comportando. ¿Esperabas que saliese huyendo? Entonces te habría dicho que me iba a comportar como un Wilson, quiero decir, como un mariquita.

-Las cosas se complican y tú refuerzas aún más tu vínculo con ella. Sabes que estás haciendo esto por pena.

-No intentes joderme mi boda porque te ahogo en la playa, Wilson. De pena nada. Lo hago porque la quiero y porque quiero que sepa que mi dedicación a ella y a sus hijos va a ser plena de ahora en adelante.

-¿Y necesitas la bendición de un tartamudo para que lo comprenda?

-Es una simple prueba de amor. No vale nada pero significa mucho. Y ha estado sonriendo todo el día. A mí me basta.

-Te ha transformado en un romántico insoportable.

-No, me ha transformado en un hombre con corazón. Exactamente lo que tú has intentado hacer durante años. Lo que pasa es que, como ha sido otra persona la que lo ha conseguido, intentas destruir su obra.

-No te reconozco, House. Di lo que quieras, pero ya no veo en ti a mi mejor amigo.

-Dime una cosa, Wilson. ¿Crees que he cambiado para mejor o para peor?

-Lo que creo es que...

-Responde a la pregunta.

-Lo único que importa es que has cambiado...

-A mejor. Y si te jode, pues te jodes. Y ahora me largo, que la fiesta aún no ha terminado y aún tengo que beberme muchos vasos de whisky antes de irme a hacer el amor con mi mujer.

-Todo esto va a salir mal.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-No lo sé pero lo intuyo.

-Que te den por culo, Wilson.

-Cuddy no es de fiar.

-Ya, cómo no.

-Te lo digo en serio, House. No es de fiar.

-Sigue hablando así de ella y te rompo los dientes. Me da igual que seas mi amigo. Ella es mi mujer y te exijo que la respetes.

House volvió a unirse a la fiesta. Cuddy estaba aún más borracha que él y bailaba con todo el mundo. En vista de que se hacía muy tarde y la gente no se marchaba, House la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la orilla.

-No creas que me hace gracia-dijo ella.-Me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por la orilla. Ya tendrás tiempo de bailar como una loca la próxima vez que te cases.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Chase, por ejemplo.

-¿Quieres dejar de buscarme historias con Chase?

-Trato hecho, te las busco conmigo.

House la miró de arriba abajo. Estaba despeinada, hacía horas que su maquillaje había desaparecido y el vestido estaba sucio y roto.

-¡Que asco de novia estás hecha!

-¡Y que lo digas!-dijo ella mirándose el vestido y rompiendo a reír.-Claro que tú como novio das ganas de vomitar.

-Menos mal que nos tenemos el uno al otro porque dudo mucho que alguien más quisiese acostarse con nosotros en nuestra noche de bodas.

-En cierto modo sería un problema que mucha gente quisiese acostarse con nosotros en nuestra noche de bodas.

-No sería un problema, sería una orgía.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A algún lugar donde pueda quitarte ese estúpido vestido sin que nadie nos vea.

Cuando las luces hubieron quedado lo suficientemente lejos, ambos se detuvieron y se sentaron en la arena. Cuddy se quitó el vestido y se tumbó, atrayendo a House encima de su cuerpo.

-Espero que no hayas bebido demasiado.

-Tranquila, no me he tomado la penúltima para poder estar a la altura.

House besó a su esposa como si fuese el último día de su matrimonio, en vez del primero. La besó como si se la fuesen a quitar de las manos de un momento a otro. Y Cuddy lo besó a él con toda la pasión de la que era capaz. Con más amor del que había puesto nunca en un beso.

Y ambos se amaron con locura en la noche más importante de sus vidas. Su noche de bodas.


	50. Chapter 50

50

-¡House! ¡Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse!

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-dijo Cuddy bajando a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y entrando en la habitación privada de House.

-Pero eres House.

-De eso nada. No he renunciado a mi apellido.

-Pues renuncia. Me da morbo llamarme a mí mismo mientras echamos un qui-qui.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me aburro.

-Te dije que te quedases arriba.

-No os quiero contagiar a todos.

-Te hubieses quedado en nuestra habitación.

-Si pillas la gripe estarás un montón de días haciéndote la víctima y te negarás a darme sexo.

-Bueno pues entonces deja de quejarte. No puedo estar todo el tiempo aquí abajo, House.

-Que mala leche tienes, House.

-La próxima vez que me llames House, dinamito el sótano.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo arriba?

-Alice se acaba de marchar y me iba a llevar un rato a los niños a la playa.

-Hace frío. Si alguno se te cae al agua, pillará una pulmonía. Mejor que se queden en casa y que tú te quedes aquí abajo.

-No pienso pasarme el fin de semana encerrada en tu sótano.

-¿Dónde está Laura?

-Se está arreglando. Van a venir a buscarla.

-¿Su novio?

-¿Qué? Laura no tiene novio.

-Claro que tiene. El otro día la trajo en moto a las tres de la mañana.

-No digas idioteces. Nunca llega más tarde de las doce.

-Llega a las doce y se vuelve a marchar. Qué ciega estás.

-¿Y estás seguro de que es un novio? Podía tratarse de un amigo.

-Un amigo no te mete la lengua hasta la campanilla.

-¿Se estaban besando?

-¿Lo ves? Tus hijos son unos descarriados y sólo te dan disgustos. Deberías quedarte aquí conmigo, que soy el que mejor te trata.

-House, esto es serio. Mi hija es demasiado joven para andar...

-¿Cuándo te morreaste tú por primera vez?

-A los dieciocho años, con el que después sería mi primer marido.

-Bueno, olvidémonos de ti. Eres una monja. Laura es normal. Es normal andarse dando besos furtivos a esas edades. Además, si tenemos un poco de suerte, la dejará preñada y nos libraremos de ella.

-¡House!

-Te llamas.

-No, me llamo Cuddy.

-Como quieras, Cuddy. Prepárate para ser abuela.

Cuddy decidió que ya lo había aguantado bastante y subió a buscar a los niños. House se tapó con las sábanas y se quedó dormido. Un par de horas más tarde se despertó con un pie en la boca. Era Mike, que le estaba dando de tortas a Rachel encima de su cama. House se incorporó y apartó a la niña de las zarpas del gorila que tenía por hermano.

-Sólo un asno mariquita como tú le pegaría a una niña tan pequeña-dijo acurrucando a Rachel entre sus brazos. La niña lloraba desconsoladamente debido al palizón que se acababa de llevar.

-¡No soy un asno, cojo capullo!

-Pero eres mariquita.

-¡No!

-Sólo los mariquitas le pegan a las niñas.

-El papá de mi amigo Charlie le pega a su mamá y no es mariquita.

-Puede que no sea un mariquita pero es un hijo de puta.

-¿Tú nunca le pegas a mi mamá?

-¿Te gustaría que le pegase?

-Si le pegas a mi mamá, te machaco.

-¿Y te parece bien que el padre de Charlie le pegue a su mujer?

-Y yo que sé.

-O te parece bien que un hombre le pegue a una mujer o no te lo parece.

-Charlie dice que es lo normal.

-Suele ser normal entre anormales. No vuelvas pegarle a tu hermana.

-Pues que a ti no se te ocurra pegarle a mi madre.

-Tranquilo, antes me pegará ella a mí. Tiene la mano muy larga.

-A mí a veces me pega.

-Ya lo sé. Es que te pones muy cargante.

-A mis otros hermanos no. A ellos los quiere más.

-Que va. Es que tú la sacas más de quicio.

-Laura la saca de quicio.

-Ya, pero Laura es mayor. Cuando tú llegues a su edad, tu mamá tampoco te pondrá el culo colorado como hace ahora. Además, no seas dramático, muy pocas veces te ha arreado.

-Muy pocas pero es que a ellos no les arrea nunca.

-Como te he dicho, Laura es mayor, Rob es un tarado...

-¿Y Rachel?

-Rachel es un encanto. A nadie se le ocurriría pegarle a semejante angelito.

-Todo el mundo dice que Rachel es un angelito. ¿Por qué yo no soy un angelito?

-Tú eres una fiera corrupia.

-¿Te vienes a jugar a la Play?

-No puedo, estoy enfermo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? Me la traigo aquí.

-Nah, mejor que os larguéis. Si os pego la gripe vuestra madre me mata.

Mike echó a correr escaleras arriba, olvidándose por completo de su hermana. Rachel seguía acurrucada en los brazos de House.

-Vamos, no exageres. Los dos sabemos que es tu hermano favorito. Además, no te estaba pegando fuerte.

-¿Por qué tú no eres mi papá?

-Vaya, directa al grano. La respuesta es más complicada de lo que imaginas.

-Dime por qué.

-No lo soy porque no lo soy. O eres el padre de una persona o no lo eres. En nuestro caso, yo no soy tu padre.

-¿Pero porque no quieres?

-No se trata de que quiera o no quiera. Se trata de que no lo soy. Tu madre es tu madre porque es tu madre. Yo no soy tu padre porque no soy tu padre. ¿Entiendes?

-No.

-Mira, Rachel, yo sé que a tu edad es difícil aprender a diferenciar estas cosas. Yo soy el hombre que vive en tu casa y que duerme con tu madre y tu limitada lógica te hace pensar que debería ser tu padre. Pero no lo soy. Si mañana yo me voy y viene otro hombre a vivir con vosotros y a dormir con vuestra madre, tampoco será tu padre ni el padre de tus hermanos.

-Mis amigas del colegio se ríen porque no tengo padre.

-Así que se trata de eso. No quieres tener un padre porque sí, lo quieres para sentirte aceptada socialmente. No sabes cuánto te equivocas. No todo el mundo tiene padre.

-Todas mis amigas tienen.

-Bueno, seamos más precisos. Todo el mundo tiene o ha tenido padre en algún momento. Eso no quiere decir que el padre tenga que convivir con la familia.

-¿Yo tengo padre?

-Como te he dicho, tienes o has tenido. Pero es mejor que hables de ese tema con tu madre. Yo no tengo ni idea.

-¿Y por qué tú no quieres ser?

-Y dale. Que no es cuestión de querer o no querer. Es cuestión de ser o no ser, como diría el tipo ese que escribió Hamlet.

-Pero yo quiero que tú seas mi papá.

-Ya. Y me lo dices con lágrimas en los ojos y con esa cara que es idéntica a la de tu madre pero en miniatura. Y supongo que sabes que voy a ser incapaz de decirte que no. Putos críos manipuladores.

-Entonces, ¿sí?

-Supongo que sí.

-Pues si eres mi papá tienes que venir el miércoles conmigo al cole porque todos los papás van a ir a hacer una fiesta de los papás y les tenemos que dar unos regalos que hemos hecho.

-Ahora sí que me siento utilizado. Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿no? ¿Cómo ibas a ir a una fiesta de papás sin un papá? Y claro, al pobrecito House le toca cargar con el muerto.

-Me tengo que ir. Adiós papi.

La niña le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo. House se tumbó de nuevo a dormir.

Por la tarde subió al salón. Se estaba aburriendo como una mona y Cuddy no bajaba a verlo. Al no encontrarla dentro de la casa, salió al exterior. La encontró en la parte trasera de la casa, al lado de varias cajas enormes que parecían contener madera de colores.

-¿Eso qué es?

-Se supone que una casita para niños. Me la ha regalado el representante de Laboratorios Cem.

-¿A cambio de...?

-Hacer publicidad de su empresa en nuestra clínica.

-Bueno, pensé que te había pedido algún favor sexual.

-Eso también pero le he dicho que me dolía la cabeza. No sé como montar esto.

-Yo no puedo ayudarte. Ya sabes, mi pierna.

-Chase tiene que conocer a alguien. Le han construido una cabaña en la playa en menos de un mes.

-Él se la ha construido.

-¿Él? Pues llámalo y que venga a montar ésta. Dile que se lo pagamos como horas extras.

-Bueno pero no lo metas en nuestra cama.

-Tranquilo, haré todo lo posible por contener mis instintos.

House se pasó toda la tarde con Chase, ayudándolo a montar la enorme casa infantil. Cuddy se había ido al pueblo con los niños y a él le apetecía pasar una tarde de hombres, lo que significaba beber mucha cerveza, hacer trabajos manuales y criticar a las mujeres.

-¿Por qué te empeñaste tanto con Cameron?

-No sé. ¿Por qué te empeñaste tú tanto con Cuddy?

-Me gusta Cuddy.

-A mí me gustaba Cameron.

-¿Cómo lo llevas desde...?

-Al principio, mal. Llevábamos muchos meses separados y sin vernos pero una noticia así nunca te deja frío. Sobre todo si se trata de alguien a quien has querido.

-Pero siempre es mejor que ocurriese cuando las cosas se habían enfriado entre vosotros. Quiero decir, mejor para ti.

-Evidentemente.

-Si a Cuddy le pasase algo ahora, supongo que saltaría de un puente.

-No creo que lo hicieses. Eso pensamos todos pero, a la hora de la verdad, no lo hacemos. El instinto de supervivencia es más fuerte. Y, en tu caso, también el sentido de la responsabilidad.

-¿Te refieres a los niños?

-Dudo que fueses capaz de dejarlos solos.

-Pues no sé. No creo. De todas formas esta noche hablaré con Cuddy para que no se le ocurra morir y cargarme el bulto.

-Sí, la verdad es que fue un grave error de mi parte no decirle a Cameron que no se dejase atropellar por una locomotora.

-A Cameron le molaba yo. No estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

-También le molas a tu mujer.

-Con ella me lo tuve que currar bastante. Cameron hubiese sido demasiado fácil.

-Si Cameron te hubiese puesto las cosas difíciles, ¿habrías ido a por ella como has ido a por Cuddy?

-No. No se trata de que me gusten los retos. Vale, me gustan los retos pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Cameron era atractiva pero no me atraía. Cuddy es atractiva y me atrae. ¿Ves la diferencia?

-Bueno, tú tuviste la oportunidad de tontear con mi mujer, ahora me toca el turno a mí de tontear con la tuya.

House le hizo un corte de mangas a Chase con las dos manos y éste decidió que ya había trabajado bastante por ese día.

-Por ahí vienen Cuddy y los niños-dijo el australiano.-Seguiré con esto en mi próximo día libre.

-No creas que vas a cobrar el trabajo.

-¡Si que has avanzado!-dijo Cuddy llegando a la altura de ambos.-Un par de días más y tendrán casa para independizarse.

-Dios te oiga-exclamó House.

-Cuando termine, prométeme que me invitarás a una taza de té dentro de tu casa de muñecas-dijo Chase dirigiéndose a Cuddy, mientras intentaba no mirar de reojo a House.

-A todas las que quieras-respondió ella.

-Supongo que no os importará si espero fuera con un cuchillo de cocina-añadió House.

-Para nada-contestó Chase.-Siempre y cuando nos dejes echar los cerrojos.

-Estás despedido.

-No, no lo está.

-¡Cállate, House!

-¡Que no me llames House, imbécil!

-Pues deja de imaginar que te tiras a Chase en la casa de muñecas.

-Me imaginaré que me lo tiro donde me dé la gana.

-Eres la vergüenza de los House.

-Mira quién fue a hablar. Dile a Chase que no está despedido.

-Pues claro que no está despedido. Tú estás despedida.

-¿Que yo estoy despedida? Mira que te arranco los pelos.

Chase se dio la vuelta sonriendo y se marchó. Sabía perfectamente como iba a acabar esa pelea y no pensaba quedarse allí en medio mirando como un idiota.

Una hora más tarde, House se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de Cuddy, totalmente derrotado por el orgasmo que acababa de tener. Sudaba y le temblaban las piernas pero sabía que en cuestión de minutos todo su cuerpo se relajaría y se podría dejar llevar por la más dulce sensación de paz que había conocido en su vida.

Cuddy sabía que a House no le gustaba hablar inmediatamente después de hacer el amor. Era un momento importante para él y ella había aprendido a respetarlo. Incluso en los días extraños en los que no conseguía quedarse completamente satisfecha, prefería dejarlo en paz y no interrumpir su descanso.

A ella también le gustaba ese momento. Quedarse entre sus brazos, escuchándolo respirar, la hacía sentirse segura. Como un náufrago que lleva siglos dejándose llevar por las inestables olas y que pisa por fin tierra firme.

-¿Estás despierto?-preguntó tras dejar pasar demasiado tiempo.

-Ahora sí. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿De qué has estado hablando con Rachel esta mañana?

-Te voy a pegar la gripe. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Contéstame.

-Cosas de niños.

-Son cosas serias.

-Me ha puesto entre la espada y la pared.

-No puedes jugar con sus ilusiones.

-Lo he estado pensando. Quizá debería adoptarla.

Cuddy se incorporó, dejando que las sábanas resbalasen por su torso. House instintivamente le acarició un seno.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No veo por qué no debería hacerlo. Ya hemos formalizado todo lo demás.

-Pero no puedes adoptar sólo a Rachel y dejar al resto fuera...Sé que sientes algo más de apego hacia ella pero...

-Si lo hago, lo hago con todos. Menos con Laura.

-Laura se iba a negar de todas formas.

-Tengo que hacer testamento, Cuddy. No hemos hecho separación de bienes pero todo lo que tengo lo adquirí antes de que nos casásemos. Si me ocurriese algo, las cosas se te pondrían difíciles. Aún tengo una madre viva que estaría dispuesta a luchar por todo.

-¿Tu madre vive? No lo sabía.

-Llevamos años sin vernos.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo.

-¿Ah pero tu tienes madre?

-Sabes que tengo madre. Nunca nos entendimos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llamarnos sólo por Navidad.

-Volviendo al tema. Tengo que dejar las cosas bien atadas. Nunca se sabe cuando va a ocurrir algo y lo que menos quiero es dejaros en la calle.

-Hablaré con los niños mañana.

-Es un proceso largo. Lleva tiempo.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuddy se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Él aún seguía acariciando su pecho posesivamente e inmediatamente la volvió a tumbar en la cama. Las segundas rondas siempre eran mejores porque era capaz de tomarse las cosas con más calma. Pese a llevar meses acostándose con ella, seguía sintiendo la misma excitación del primer día y sus encuentros amorosos a veces eran demasiado rápidos y alocados. Por eso le encantaba que ella lo buscase para una segunda vez. Así podía asegurarse de que la dejaba satisfecha. Después podía dormir tranquilo, con ella entre sus brazos, sintiéndola respirar hasta la llegada del nuevo día.


	51. Chapter 51

51

-Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi mujer.

-¿Por qué?

-No te estoy pidiendo un favor. Es una orden.

-No he dicho ni que sí ni que no. He preguntado por qué.

-No seas tocapelotas, Masters. El viernes tienes que acompañarme a Charlotte.

-¿A qué?

-Voy a hacerme pruebas de fertilidad en la clínica esa tan famosa.

-¿London Clinic? ¿Y para qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero hacerme pruebas de fertilidad.

-¿Y para qué me necesitas?

-Para que me cuelen. No tengo cita hasta las cinco de la tarde y le prometí a Cuddy que iríamos a cenar a Sandfor a las ocho. Teniendo en cuenta que no van a llamarme a las cinco ni en mis mejores sueños y que el camino de vuelta es largo, no voy a llegar a tiempo ni de coña.

-Cancela la cita.

-¿Con la clínica o con mi mujer?

-¿Lo de la clínica es importante?

-Sí.

-Pues pospón lo de Cuddy.

-No puedo hacerlo. Hay un espectáculo de música y fuegos artificiales y he reservado mesa en la terraza del mejor restaurante para poder verlo en primera línea. No se vuelve a repetir hasta el año que viene y ella lleva semanas esperando este día.

-Pues llama a la clínica y cambia la cita.

-La cita la pedí hace un mes y medio. Si la cancelo, no sé cuándo me darán la siguiente.

-Pues lo tienes complicado, entonces.

-No, si tú me acompañas.

-¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo y que te hagas pasar por mi mujer. Llegamos a la clínica sobre la una o las dos. Esperamos un rato prudente leyendo una revista y, de repente, finges un terrible soponcio y caes al suelo con convulsiones y espasmos.

-¿Estás loco?

-Yo le ruego a la enfermera que me deje pasar rápido a la consulta mientras a ti te atienden para después poder llevarte al hospital. Y mientras a mí me hacen las pruebas, tú esperas en alguna sala tomando zumo de naranja y haciéndote la medio muerta.

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer.

-Te repito que no te estoy pidiendo un favor.

-Que vaya Cuddy y haga ella el ridículo. No veo por qué tengo que fingir que soy tu mujer cuando ya tienes una.

-Porque no quiero que ella se entere de que voy a ese sitio. Que parece mentira que seas una lumbrera. Le he dicho que voy a Charlotte a echar una solicitud para atender un seminario en la universidad.

-¿Y te ha creído?

-Le ha sonado raro pero no le ha quedado más remedio que tragárselo.

-¿Bueno y para qué quieres hacerte pruebas de fertilidad?

-Para saber si soy fértil.

-¿Habéis hablado de tener hijos?

-No pero, tal y como lo hacemos, a estas alturas ya se tendría que haber quedado preñada.

-¿Cómo lo hacéis?

-Como un par de monos en celo. Se nos ha olvidado tomar precauciones muchas veces y nunca hemos tenido ningún susto. Empiezo a dudar de mis capacidades reproductivas.

-¿Estás seguro de que ella no utiliza nada?

-Segurísimo.

-¿Pero quieres tener hijos? ¿A parte de todos los que ya tenéis?

-No se trata de tener hijos o no. Se trata de que quiero saber si puedo tenerlos. Lo mismo soy estéril.

-Así que es una cuestión de ego masculino.

-Sí.

-¿Y que pasará si descubres que, en efecto, la naturaleza ha sido sabia y te ha programado erróneamente para que no puedas reproducirte?

-Me dará mucho coraje.

-¿Pero te supondría un trauma?

-Por su puesto. Sería un atentado contra las fuerzas del universo que alguien como yo no pudiese dejar descendencia. Hasta gente como Cuddy puede.

-¿Y si te dicen que sí puedes tener hijos, que harás?

-Pues no lo sé. Procuraré tomar más precauciones.

-Esto es absurdo. No quieres tener hijos pero necesitas saber que puedes tenerlos. No cuentes conmigo para esto.

-¡No puedo contar con Wilson!-gritó House mientras Masters se alejaba por el pasillo.

El jueves por la tarde, House se sentó en el sofá del salón al lado de Cuddy y de Robert. La mujer ayudaba al niño a construir un rompecabezas, aunque el chaval no parecía necesitar ayuda.

-Deberías dejarlo solo. Es un chico inteligente-dijo House tomando la mano de su mujer y apartándola del juguete.

-No lo hago para ayudarle, ¿verdad Rob? Lo hago porque me gustan los rompecabezas.

-¿Así que la cuestión es compartir?

-¿Te parece mal? Disfruto haciendo algo con mi hijo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Me parece que lo utilizas como excusa para sentirte mejor contigo misma.

-Vete a la mierda, House-Cuddy se levantó, tomó a su hijo de la mano y se lo llevó al primer piso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, House decidió subir a ver que hacían. Los encontró en el cuarto de los juguetes, revolviendo las piezas de un puzzle.

-Esto es un momento privado, ¿lo sabes? A Robert y a mí nos gusta estar solos de vez en cuando.

-No voy a molestar. Sólo quiero mirar.

-No me apetece que me analicen mientras juego con mi hijo, ¿sabes?. Esto no es un documental de mamás y cachorros. Si te apetece estar rodeado de sangre joven, abajo están Rachel y Mike. Quédate con ellos y que Alice se vaya a dar una vuelta.

-No son mis hijos, no me apetece cuidarlos.

-¿Qué? Dijiste que los querías adoptar.

-Pues no es tan fácil como yo creía. Puedo adoptar a Rachel, que es huérfana y a Mike, porque no tiene padre reconocido. Pero Henry aún vive y sigue siendo el padre legal de Robert y Laura. Claro que a Laura no tengo intención de adoptarla.

Cuddy lo miró fijamente. House creyó que quería decirle algo pero en seguida bajó la mirada y siguió jugando con su hijo. Había momentos en los que deseaba poder leerle la mente. Ahora mismo no sabía si había visto temor, enfado o indiferencia en su mirada y eso lo sacaba de quicio. Necesitaba saber.

-Pues si no puedes adoptarlos a todos prefiero que no adoptes a ninguno-dijo ella sin volver a mirarlo.

-Me limitaré a hacer testamento y a dejártelo todo a ti.

-Ponlos a ellos como herederos. Yo no quiero nada.

-Vamos, estás a la defensiva. Son todos menores de edad, sabes la clase de complicaciones que eso te traería. Te voy a poner a ti como única heredera. Después tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Hablas como si ya estuvieses muerto.

-Dado tu estado mental, puedo darme por muerto cualquier día.

Nada más terminar la frase, House se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Cuddy seguía concentrada en el juego pero él pudo observar como enrojecía visiblemente y apretaba los labios.

-Mi estado mental es mejor de lo que el tuyo...

-No he querido decir eso. Me he expresado mal. Lo siento.

-¿Y qué has querido decir entonces?-dijo ella girando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos desde el suelo.

-Quizá deberíamos hablar del tema pero no creo que éste sea el momento adecuado.

-Déjame que le dé la cena a los niños y los acueste. Después será el momento adecuado.

Cuando Cuddy entró en la habitación, House ya estaba sentado en la cama. La mujer lo ignoró y entró en el cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. Cuando salió se lo encontró exactamente en la misma postura, esperándola.

-No quiero que te lo tomes a mal.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz, ¿entiendes?

-Ni si quiera hemos empezado a hablar.

-Es que no quiero hablar. No quiero que saques el tema. No quiero que vuelvas a decirme algo así.

-Pero reconoces que hay algo...

-No reconozco nada. Estoy perfectamente.

-Lo reconociste aquel día en tu despacho. Sabes que algo no funciona.

-Todo el mundo reacciona mal cuando lo sacan de sus casillas.

-Tú reaccionas con violencia.

-Lo que equivale a reaccionar mal.

-Puede llegar a resultar peligroso.

-¿Por qué no lo dices de otra manera? Puedo llegar a resultar peligrosa.

-Pues sí. Si quieres que lo diga así, así lo voy a decir. Tengo miedo de que un día puedas suponer un peligro para alguien, sobre todo para ti misma. O para tus hijos.

-Por favor. Nunca he representado un peligro para mis hijos. Sois los hombres los únicos que merecéis que os abran la cabeza.

-¿Odias a los hombres?

-No. Odio a algunos hombres. No me habéis traído más que miseria.

-¿Yo también?

-Me hiciste desgraciada mientras trabajamos juntos en el Princeton.

-Creo que lo he compensado bastante.

-Nunca se compensa bastante un daño ya causado. Empieza por no causarlo y entonces hablamos.

-No te traté tan mal.

-Me hiciste odiar mi trabajo día sí y día también. Y aún así siempre eché de menos tus malas maneras.

-¿En qué quedamos entonces? ¿Era un grano en el culo o no lo era?

-Lo eras.

-Creí que te gustó trabajar conmigo en aquel entonces.

-Me gustó.

-Que me digas en qué quedamos.

-También lo odié.

-Estás loca.

-Por suerte para ti, un hijo de puta más grande se encargó de mandarlo todo a la mierda y de echar a perder mi carrera.

-¿Te refieres al que saboteó tu conferencia?

-¿A quién si no?

-¿Qué harías si te lo encontrases un día de frente?

-¿Qué haría? Lo mataría, sin duda alguna. Por su culpa todo se derrumbó a mi alrededor.

-Gracias a él tienes a Mike y a Rachel. Quizá incluso a Robert.

-No me arrepiento de haber tenido a mis hijos pero, si no hubiesen nacido, no tendría la oportunidad de echarlos de menos.

-¿Así que todo está mal en tu vida porque a un idiota se le ocurrió gastarte una broma? Lo que te hizo tu ex marido, lo que ocurrió mientras trabajabas en el Pacific General...

-¡No empieces con eso!

-Tranquila, no te voy a preguntar qué pasó. No me interesa. La manera en la que te ha tratado Jackson, tu ruina económica...de todo eso tiene culpa ese desgraciado, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Vale.

House se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta que daba a su salón privado.

-Esta noche voy a dormir en el sofá. Te voy a decir esto una vez nada más. Si sientes que necesitas ayuda, dímelo. Me encargaré de buscar a los mejores especialistas. Y si estás dispuesta a escuchar mi consejo...

-Vete a la mierda, cariño.

-Como quieras. Buenas noches, mi amor.

House se levantó temprano para ir a Charlotte. No había encontrado a nadie que quisiese acompañarle así que fue sólo. En realidad sólo se lo había preguntado a Masters. Había estado a punto de pedírselo a Alice pero sabía que Cuddy se acabaría enterando.

Había discutido con su mujer y no sabía si esa noche irían a cenar o no, así que decidió que se tomaría las cosas con calma y esperaría sentado a que llegase su turno. Se haría unos cuantos análisis y pruebas y volvería a casa. Le habían prometido que le remitirían los resultados por correo electrónico en menos de una semana.

Estaba saliendo del parking para entrar en la clínica cuando se topó de frente con Lucas Douglas, su antiguo detective privado.

-Hey, House. ¿Cómo va todo tío?

-Tirando.

-¿Vienes a la clínica? Creo que son expertos en desatascar cañerías.

-Vengo a recogerle los resultados de unas pruebas a mi amigo Wilson. Cree que es estéril y eso le está provocando impotencia psicológica.

-Claro. A mí también me pasaría.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Sabes que me agrada tu presencia pero tu ausencia me agrada aún más.

-Oye, ¿qué pasó con la pajarraca esa que andabas buscando? ¿Diste con ella?

-Estamos casados.

-Guau. Quién lo diría. Bueno, aquí te dejo de nuevo mi tarjeta, por si la has perdido.

Tras librarse de Lucas, House entró en el recibidor de la clínica. No había llegado hasta el mostrador de la recepcionista cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Cuddy.

-Estoy ocupado.

-¿Vamos a ir esta noche a cenar a Sandfor?

-No creo. No voy a llegar a tiempo.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En Charlotte. Llegando a la universidad.

-Necesito que vengas.

-Llegaré esta noche.

-Necesito que vengas ahora.

-Cuddy, tenemos toda la vida por delante para reconciliarnos...

-No quiero que vengas para que nos reconciliemos. Ni si quiera quiero que vengas. Necesito que vengas.

-¿No puedes esperar unas horas?

-¡No pienso pasar por esto sola!

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ven a casa, House. Te aseguro que estoy muy nerviosa. No hagas que me ponga peor.

-Sabes que tardaré unas horas en llegar.

-No me importa. Tienes que salir ya.

-Espero que sea importante.

House estaba realmente enfadado y conducía casi sin fijarse en la carretera. En momentos como aquellos se preguntaba si se había casado con una mujer o con una niña caprichosa. Pero el verdadero caprichoso era el destino. House se había pasado la vida siendo un inmaduro irresponsable, dependiendo de los demás para que el fino hilo de su estabilidad emocional no se quebrase. Y ahora se veía cuidando de alguien con una situación mental aún más precaria que la suya. Siempre había necesitado que los demás se dedicasen a él y en estos momentos se encontraba compartiendo su vida con una persona que necesitaba su dedicación completa.

Cuddy era responsable y casi siempre madura pero lo necesitaba desesperadamente a su lado. A veces se preguntaba si había hecho bien en hacerse tan indispensable para ella. Antes de que él llegase, la mujer no dependía de nadie y se buscaba la vida como podía. Ahora él era su único punto de apoyo, tanto emocional como económico. Le daba pánico pensar qué sería de ella el día que él no pudiese correr a su lado.

Era consciente de que ahora mismo, legalmente, no le correspondía nada. Si a él le pasaba algo, era muy probable que se quedase en la calle. Sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes, pero un testamento legal requería tiempo y tiempo era precisamente lo que le faltaba. Y el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo quería pasar al lado de ella, no en aburridas reuniones interminables con notarios y abogados. Aún así, sabía que tenía que ponerse las pilas y dejar atados todos los cabos.

Llegó a Leeverfield con tiempo suficiente para cambiarse, esperar a que ella se cambiase e irse a ver el espectáculo en Sandfor.

Ella estaba callada pero podía ver la expresión de fatiga en su rostro y sabía que había llorado. Mientras conducía hacia el pueblo vecino, la tomó de la mano. Durante su viaje de vuelta desde Charlotte, se había jurado a sí mismo que si no se trataba de algo serio, tendrían una buena bronca pero ahora deseaba que no hubiese ocurrido nada importante.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa con esto o los fuegos empezarán antes de que hayamos terminado la cena-dijo señalando el plato que el camarero acababa de depositar delante de ella.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿De mí o de Chase?

Pese a que el estómago le acababa de dar un vuelco, House intentó bromear con el tema para intentar que todo resultase más fácil. Ella se limitó a mirarlo con expresión vacía.

-¿Cuándo lo has sabido?

-Esta mañana. Llevo casi diez días de retraso y me he hecho la prueba en la clínica.

-Sueles tener retrasos. ¿Por qué te has preocupado esta vez?

-No me he preocupado. Lo he hecho por simple curiosidad. No esperaba el resultado.

-Seamos sinceros, Cuddy. Ambos sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir tarde o temprano. Ninguno de los dos hemos puesto demasiado de nuestra parte...

-¡Claro que hemos puesto!

-¿Cómo? ¿Haciendo la marcha atrás cuándo se nos olvidaba el preservativo? No serás médico pero has estudiado medicina...

-¡No tengo veinte años!

-Sigues estando en edad fértil. A veces pienso que vives en un mundo de fantasía, Cuddy.

-¿Me estás culpando?

-La culpa es de los dos. Tendríamos que haber pensado un poco más con la cabeza y un poco menos con la entrepierna. Pero qué le vamos a hacer. Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿De cuántas semanas crees que estás?

-Cuatro como mucho.

-Le diré mañana a Masters que cancele la primera cita que tenga y te vea.

-No quiero que me vea Masters.

-Es mujer, os lleváis bien y es nuestra única ginecóloga.

-Ya tengo cita.

-¿Dónde?

-En Charlotte. En Garden Clinic.

-Es una clínica de terminación.

-No quiero tenerlo.

-A lo mejor deberíamos hablar del tema con más calma.

-No.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi opinión no cuenta?

-Te estoy diciendo que no me siento con fuerzas para llevar adelante otro embarazo y para criar otro niño.

-Puedes tirarte en la cama nueve meses si quieres. Te pondré doscientas enfermeras alrededor para que no tengas que mover ni un dedo.

-House, no...

-Contrataré a quince millones de niñeras para que te ayuden con el bebé. Cuddy, no puedes tomar una decisión así en unas horas.

-Si no la tomo en unas horas, no la tomo nunca.

-Por favor. Por favor, piénsalo un poco más.

-No.

-Te lo ruego.

-El miércoles a las cinco tengo que estar allí. Si no quieres acompañarme, iré sola.

House se levantó de la silla y abandonó el local. Ella sabía que se había marchado y terminó la cena sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando el espectáculo de luz y música hubo terminado, volvió a casa en taxi.

Nada más entrar al salón supo dónde se encontraba su marido. De la puerta cerrada del sótano salían unas notas de piano cuidadosamente elegidas. Descendió la escalera y entró en el apartamento de House. El hombre siguió tocando pero giró la cabeza al oírla entrar. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorando.

Él desvió la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en el piano. Una botella de whisky casi vacía reposaba sobre la superficie brillante.

-Te voy a odiar si lo haces, Lisa. No sabes cuanto te voy a odiar.

-Puedo irme cuando quieras-dijo ella llegando a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.-Sólo necesito un par de maletas para meter todo lo que es mío y un taxi para llevarme a mis hijos.

-¿Tus hijos? Los hijos de cualquier otro pero no el mío. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras de verdad?

-Esta no es una cuestión de amor, House. Sólo pretendo ser práctica.

-¿Cómo puedes ser práctica con algo así?

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto?

-Desde que me has dicho que estás embarazada. Desde que sé que es una realidad y no una especie de sueño abstracto.

-En unos días dejará de ser una realidad. No te involucres emocionalmente.

-Ya lo he hecho. Y lo único que deseo ahora mismo es tenerlo ya entre mis brazos y poder huir con él a un lugar donde sólo estemos nosotros dos. Mi hijo y yo.

-Qué lugar más triste.

House la tomó de la muñeca y acercó su cara al cuerpo de la mujer. Después apoyó la cabeza en su vientre y se quedó así, unido a ella, sin respirar. Cuddy podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas del hombre al que amaba a través de su blusa. Y en su corazón podía escuchar la voz de alguien desconocido pidiendo a gritos una oportunidad.

Y ese corazón que escuchaba el eco silencioso de aquellos amores que aún estaban por venir se rompió en mil pedazos. Y en cada uno de esos pedazos había un poquito de amor para ese hombre que tanto la quería, para cada uno de sus hijos, para ese hijo que aún no era nada.

Cuddy rompió a llorar y se dejó caer en el regazo de su hombre. Él la abrazó y la sujetó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-Yo también quiero estar en ese lugar-dijo ella, intentando secarse las lagrimas en el pecho de su marido.-Solos tú y yo. Y los niños. Todos los niños.

Aquella noche durmieron en el sótano, en la antigua guarida del viejo House. Él no fue capaz de separar sus manos del vientre plano de su esposa ni un momento y se durmió pensando que nunca había visto tanta luz dentro de su oscura cueva.


	52. Chapter 52

52

-Nos llevamos éste-dijo House señalándole un carrito de bebé a la dependienta.

-¡No!-replicó Cuddy tirando de la mano de su marido.-Discúlpenos un momento.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó House cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

-Lo haces para fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

-Es el mejor carrito...

-Es un tanque del ejército.

-A mí me parece una idea estupenda. Un minitanque con su cañón y todo.

-No voy a meter a mi bebé ahí. Además, ¿qué pasa si es una niña?

-Es un niño.

-No lo sabemos aún. Estoy de mes y medio.

-A mi Bryan le va a encantar su tanque.

-¡No se llama Bryan!

-No me dejas escoger el carro y no me dejas escoger el nombre. ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?

-Por supuesto que no te dejo. Vas a hacerlo un desgraciado antes de nacer.

-Pues vamos a mirar cunas. He visto una que parece un...

-¡Basta! House, en serio, vamos a tomárnoslo con calma.

-Me lo estoy tomando con mucha calma.

-Estás histérico.

-Quiero que esté todo preparado.

-Faltan meses.

-No quiero que se nos olvide ningún detalle.

-House, para ti es tu primer hijo pero para mí no y...

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Pues que sé por experiencia que un crío no necesita tanta parafernalia.

-Pero el dinosaurio que cuenta cuentos sí que se lo vamos a comprar, ¿verdad? Eso es imprescindible.

-No, no lo es. Como tampoco es imprescindible ese horrible carrito de dos mil pavos que has estado a punto de llevarte.

-Soy rico, puedo comprar cosas estúpidas y no quiero que le falte de nada a Bryan.

-Va a ser una niña y se va a llamar Bianca Marie Susan Michelle Julianna Sarah Cecilia Amanda Kelly Mariah Dana Cornelia Lisa Cuddy.

-¿Y si es niño?

-Igual.

-Intentas fastidiarme.

-Sí. Igual que tú a mí con lo de Bryan.

-Quiero que se te ponga ya gorda la barriga, no parece que estés embarazada.

-¿Qué más te da? Me pondré horrible.

-Quiero presumir de mujer con bombo. Ya verás cuando nos vea el idiota ése que trabaja en el banco.

-Ya sabe todo el pueblo que estoy embarazada.

-Ya me he encargado yo de que se enteren.

-Lo sé.

-Tenemos que hacer obra en la casa.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesitamos una habitación para el bebé.

-No flipes, House. Nuestra habitación es enorme y, mientras sea pequeño, dormirá con nosotros.

-¿Y cuándo crezca?

-Si es niña, dormirá en la habitación de las niñas y, si es niño, en la de los niños.

-¿Tres en una habitación? No podemos masificarlos.

-Venga ya. Llevan años durmiendo los cuatro juntos. Es más divertido.

Aquella tarde, House se encerró en su despacho de la planta baja a observar la primera ecografía de su bebé. El feto era una simple habichuela sin forma humana pero él ya le veía cara de Bryan. Si Cuddy se negaba a llamar así al niño, pensaba ir a escondidas al registro. Después ya se las vería con ella.

No recordaba haber llorado tanto en su vida como el día en que Cuddy había llamado a la clínica de terminación para cancelar la cita. Todo lo relacionado con el embarazo le estaba afectando demasiado y estaba extremadamente sensible y quejica. Cuddy sólo estaba de unas cuantas semanas pero todo el mundo a su alrededor había decidido que el embarazado era él.

Estaba intentando arreglar un viejo aparato de radio que quería llevar a su sótano, cuando Alice entró en el despacho.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese horror?

-De la basura. Y no es un horror, es una maravilla.

-¿Puedes quedarte con los niños un rato?

-¿Cuddy se ha ido?

-Se fue con Rob al pueblo hace más de media hora para comprarle unas zapatillas. Le ha dado por morderlas.

-¿Rob muerde zapatillas?

-Las muerde y las destroza. Una manía nueva.

-Maldito crío chalado. ¿Dónde vas?

-Va a venir mi novio un rato y...

-¿Tienes novio?

-Claro.

-¿Cuánto llevas con él?

-Dos semanas.

-Te doy una semana más. ¿Dónde están los chicos?

-En el cuarto de los juguetes.

House subió a la primera planta. No le apetecía para nada estar con los niños, así que se asomó un momento al cuarto para avisarles de que estaba por allí y se fue al gimnasio, a utilizarlo por primera vez.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo, intentando hacer abdominales, cuando Rachel entró corriendo perseguida por Mike.

-Papi, Mike me quiere quitar mi móvil.

-¡No es un móvil, es un teléfono!

House se incorporó y vio como el chico le arrebataba a Rachel un móvil azul de las manos. La niña miraba a su supuesto padre con los ojos de llenos de esperanza.

-Lo siento, Rachel. No pienso interferir esta vez-dijo House volviendo a concentrarse en el ejercicio.

-Pero es mío-contestó la niña.

-No es tuyo-replicó su hermano.-Mamá dice que los juguetes son de todos.

-Pero no es un juguete.

-Claro que lo es.

-No. Estaba en una caja en el armario del pasillo. Sólo es juguete lo que hay dentro del cuarto de los juguetes.

-¡Eres tonta! Yo tengo juguetes dentro de mi cuarto. Y son juguetes.

-Bueno pero lo que hay en el armario del pasillo no son juguetes.

-Pues si no es un juguete se lo voy a decir a mamá.

-Pero lo tienes tú.

-Le diré que te lo he quitado para devolverlo al armario. Así yo seré un angelito y a ti te pateará el culo.

House no podía dejar de sonreír mientras levantaba el torso hasta las rodillas. La obsesión de Mike con el estatus angelical de su hermana le resultaba cómico. Sabía que en cuestión de minutos estarían jugando otra vez, aunque lo más probable es que Rachel se llevase unos cuantos guantazos antes de que eso ocurriese.

En efecto, un par de minutos más tarde, House tuvo que salir al pasillo para evitar que matasen a su supuesta hija.

Estaba recogiendo a la niña del suelo e intentando contener la furia del bestia de Mike, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el teléfono móvil que reposaba en el suelo. Estaba desconectado y parecía llevar mucho tiempo descargado.

-¡Espera un momento, Mike!-dijo rodeando el cuerpo del niño con un brazo en inmovilizándolo.

El chaval parecía deseoso de seguir la lucha con su hermana, así que lo cogió en brazos y lo metió en el cuarto de baño. Después atrancó la puerta con una silla. Ignorando las quejas del niño, volvió al lado de Rachel.

-Dime dónde has encontrado ese teléfono exactamente.

Rachel lo llevó hasta el gran armario empotrado que había en el pasillo de las habitaciones. House abrió la puerta y la niña señaló una caja de zapatos situada en la parte de abajo, bien al fondo. Estaba encajada entre otros trastos y House le pidió a Rachel que la sacase, puesto que a él le iba a costar un triunfo llegar hasta ella con su tamaño y el dolor de su pierna. La niña se deslizó entre las baldas del armario y sacó la caja.

House la abrió. Estaba llena de artilugios de costura que parecían viejos e inútiles.

-Indícame cómo estaba colocado.

Rachel revolvió los objetos y colocó el teléfono debajo de todos ellos, cubriéndolo de tal manera que, a simple vista, ni se adivinaba que estaba allí.

-¿Sabes de quién es este teléfono, Rachel?

-De mi mamá. No le digas que lo he cogido, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué? ¿No quiere que lo uses?

-No nos deja tocarlo.

-Vaya, que raro. Yo nunca la he visto utilizando este teléfono.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo usa. Tiene uno rosa.

-El que yo le regalé. Así que dejó de utilizar este móvil cuando yo le regalé el rosa...

-No sé. Ahora sólo usa el rosa porque éste lo ha guardado pero cuando estábamos en la casa chica, a veces usaba el rosa y a veces usaba éste.

-Interesante.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que se habrá calmado ya tu hermano?

-Ya no grita.

-Bueno. Vamos a abrirle la puerta y os vais a ir los dos a jugar un ratito al cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tú vienes?

-No. Yo voy a bajar al despacho unos minutos a resolver un asunto pero te prometo que después subiré y jugaremos a lo que os apetezca.

House dejó a los niños en el cuarto de los juguetes y bajó a su despacho. En uno de los cajones del escritorio guardaba la tarjeta que Lucas Douglas le había entregado el día que había acudido a la clínica de fertilidad a realizarse unas pruebas que nunca hizo falta llevar a cabo.

-Lucas, soy House-dijo cuando el detective descolgó el teléfono.-¿Por dónde andas?

-Sigo en Carolina del Norte. ¿Y tú?

-También. Puede que tenga un trabajo para ti.

-Trabajo es lo que me falta. Habla.

-Quiero que saques información de un móvil apagado. No sé ni el número ni el pin.

-¿Te refieres a leerle los mensajes a alguien?

-Mensajes, llamadas realizadas y agenda.

-Eso es pan comido. ¿Qué buscas exactamente?

-Cuando conocí a mi mujer, antes incluso de que fuésemos pareja, le regalé un teléfono móvil para poder estar en contacto con ella porque me dijo claramente que no tenía ninguno.

-Y tenía.

-Pues por lo visto sí.

-Así que me llamas porque estás celoso.

-Te llamo porque quiero saber por qué me mintió. Y no sólo me mintió hace meses sino que ahora se ha molestado en mantener el teléfono bien escondido para asegurarse de que no lo vea.

-¿No te sientes mal invadiendo la privacidad de tu mujer?

-Ella me oculta algo y no se siente mal haciéndolo.

-¿Qué modelo es?

-Un Nokia azul antiguo. No te puedo decir el modelo. Las letras debieron borrarse hace tiempo.

-Me río de Nokia. Mándamelo por mensajero. En un par de días te daré una respuesta.

-Como quieras.

-Espero que los cuernos aún no te lleguen al techo.

-Que gracioso eres, Lucas. Que sepas que dejó de usarlo hace tiempo. Para tu desgracia, no hay cuernos que valgan.

-Te llamo en cuanto sepa algo.

House colgó el teléfono y subió a la primera planta para quedarse con los niños hasta que su mujer volviese del pueblo.


	53. Chapter 53

53

Cuddy salió del cuarto de baño. Se había comprado un nuevo camisón sexy y estaba deseando que House lo viese. Él aún no había vuelto de trabajar cuando ella había entrado en la ducha pero al salir se lo encontró recostado en la cama, cambiando canales con el mando a distancia.

Casi no se habían visto en los dos últimos días. Ambos habían tenido mucho trabajo y ni si quiera habían podido comer juntos en la clínica pero tenían toda la noche por delante y ella estaba dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y esperó a que su marido girase la cabeza para mirarla pero él pareció no inmutarse. Rodeó la cama, pasando por delante de su campo de visión, para ir a dejar la etiqueta de su camisón sobre la mesita de noche, pero no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de él. Ninguna mirada. Ningún comentario.

Se miró de reojo en el gran espejo que había en la pared más cercana. Temía que su aspecto no fuese tan atractivo como había deseado. Pero sí lo era. Al menos debería serlo para House. Lo había visto volverse loco por ella llevando un simple chandal y zapatillas.

No entendía lo que ocurría, así que decidió sentarse a su lado en la cama. Lo más probable es que hubiese tenido algún problema con el paciente. Cuando eso ocurría, no era de extrañar que el humor se le ensombreciese.

-Creo que Michael Rogers no va a aceptar el trato que le he propuesto-dijo intentando romper el hielo.-Lo más probable es que intente rebajar la oferta un cinco por ciento.

House continuaba concentrado en la pantalla y parecía estar ignorándola completamente.

-¿Cual crees que debería ser el tope?-continuó ella, intentando no darle importancia.-Quiero decir, si decide no aceptar nuestra propuesta...¿qué sería lo mínimo que deberíamos aceptar? Ya sé que normalmente no me das tu opinión en estás cosas pero...

En ese momento, House pareció decidirse por un canal. Permaneció casi un minuto mirando la pantalla sin pestañear y, a continuación, dejó el mando sobre la cama y se giró bruscamente, echándose encima de Cuddy y obligándola a tumbarse. Ella no comprendía lo que pretendía su marido, hasta que sintió sus manos debajo de su camisón, forcejeando por quitarle las bragas. Entonces supo que, simplemente, se estaba haciendo el interesante y que la verdadera diversión empezaba ahora.

Pero la diversión nunca llegó. Él no quería quitarle la ropa interior, quería arrancársela y, al hacerlo, le hizo daño en la piel de las caderas. Ella protestó pero él no parecía tener intención de parar. Sin avisar, se colocó completamente encima de ella y, de un empujón, la penetró. Ella se mordió el labio. Lo había hecho en frío y en seco y a su cuerpo le costó un par de minutos adaptarse a las embestidas de su marido.

Intentó ignorar la manera en la que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo, pero él le estaba haciendo daño y, por mucho que intentase decirse a sí misma que su actitud no era más que parte del juego, no pudo evitar soltar alguna queja.

-¿Te gusta o no?-dijo él hablándole directamente al oído.

-House, por favor, me haces daño. ¿Puedes...?

Pero aquello pareció envalentonarle y siguió moviéndose aún con más fuerza. Ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo empujó con fuerza para separarlo de su cuerpo.

-¡Basta ya, hijo de puta!

Él pareció reaccionar y bajó el ritmo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hacerme feliz?

-¡Apártate de mí o te arrastro de los pelos!

El hombre se detuvo y, tras contemplar la expresión de entre ira, miedo e incertidumbre que reflejaba el rostro de su mujer, se separó de su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar un punto en el que fijar la vista para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de ella. Estaba avergonzado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Cuddy.

Él no contestó y se levantó. Cuddy lo vio entrar en el cuarto de baño y después escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Le parecía perfecto que se quitase el calentón de esa manera. No entendía por qué la había tratado así. Siempre había sido dulce y complaciente en la cama pero aquello había sido casi un ataque.

House salió con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y se sentó en un sillón después de haber recuperado el mando a distancia de encima de la cama. A ella le parecía increíble que no tuviese ni si quiera intención de disculparse.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-le preguntó intentando contener su rabia.

-Porque he llegado a la conclusión de que no te gusta que te traten como a una dama.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Él volvió a levantarse y caminó hasta un perchero del que colgaba la chaqueta con la que había ido a trabajar ese día. De dentro de uno de los bolsillos, sacó unos cuantos folios doblados.

Se acercó hasta la cama y los dejó caer junto al cuerpo de Cuddy. Después volvió al perchero, cogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Alice se encontraba en un pub del centro, bebiendo ron con su novio y fumando porros disimuladamente. Sabía que el dueño no le diría nada a no ser que algún otro cliente se quejase del olor. Su chico se había acercado a la barra para pedir otra copa cuando House entró en el local.

-Estás despedida-dijo acercándose a ella.

Alice se levantó y se acercó a su novio. Le dijo algo al oído y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza. Después le dio un beso en la cara y salió del pub. La chica cogió las dos copas que había preparado el camarero y volvió al lado de House, quien ya se había adueñado de la mesa. Tras ponerle una copa delante, se sentó en frente de él y tomó un largo sorbo de su vaso.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-Siempre lo has sabido.

-¿De qué hablas, House?

-De la manera en que Cuddy conseguía el dinero.

-¿Y vas a despedirme por no contártelo? No era mi problema.

-Pero estoy seguro de que te pasabas la vida dándole charlas sobre lo mal que estaba y...

-Te equivocas. Nunca le dije absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dadas las circunstancias, era lo más sencillo y lo más cómodo.

-De eso nada. Quizá fuese la solución más cómoda pero...

-Era la única solución. Créeme si te digo que se planteó todas las otras opciones antes tomar esa decisión.

-Podría haber conseguido dinero de otra forma.

-Dime cómo.

-Trabajando de forma legal.

-Ya lo hacía. En el Marble´s. Y sabes perfectamente que lo que ganaba no era suficiente para mantener los gastos de la casa ni para darle a sus hijos un nivel de vida medio decente.

-Podría haberse buscado un segundo empleo legal.

-Imposible. Hubiese tenido que renunciar a su poco tiempo libre y se habría perdido la infancia de sus hijos. Por no mencionar que hubiese caído enferma tarde o temprano. House, sólo tenía un día libre a la semana. Trabajarlo le habría supuesto cincuenta o sesenta pavos más a la semana, que son, como mucho, doscientos cuarenta al mes. Esa cantidad pocos meses era suficiente. Y no creo que te parezca viable que se fuese a trabajar otras ocho o nueve horas tras acabar su jornada en el bar. Era la única solución.

-Me niego a creer que no hubiese otra.

-No la había. Su único recurso eran sus clientes de confianza.

-Siempre trabajaba con los mismos hombres, ¿por qué?

-Antes de nada, dime cómo te has enterado.

-He encontrado su antiguo móvil y he dado con el pin.

-De acuerdo. Entonces podemos ser claros. Ella no trabajaba como una prostituta tradicional...

-No menciones esa palabra, por favor. Aún me niego a aceptarlo.

-Eres tú el que ha venido aquí a sacar el tema y a despedirme por no haberte puesto al corriente antes.

-Desembucha.

-Siempre fue muy discreta. La mayoría de la gente del pueblo ni sabía a lo que se dedicaba. Trabajaba para ella misma y lo hacía siempre para los mismos hombres.

-He contado quince nombres en su agenda.

-Más o menos. La mayoría eran del pueblo, algunos casados y todos con un buen nivel de vida. Casi podría decir que eran algo más que clientes.

-Espero que no quieras decir eso.

-Verás, llevaban varios años citándose y con la mayoría de ellos había cierto nivel de confianza. Creo que eso la hacía sentirse mejor. Seguían siendo sus clientes y se acostaba con ellos por dinero pero sabía que, en cierto modo, les importaba.

-Que enternecedor. Una pretty woman en Leeverfield. ¿Desde cuándo un idiota se encariña con su puta?

-Desde que el mundo es mundo.

-Cuéntame como funcionaba el negocio.

-Lisa los llamaba cuando realmente le hacía falta el dinero.

-¿Ella los llamaba a ellos? Esa manera de trabajar es nueva. A mis putas siempre las he llamado yo. No me digas que también era ella la que soltaba la pasta. Porque si es así, le voy a pasar factura por todos los polvos que hemos echado en los últimos meses.

-Cuando le hacía falta dinero, encendía el teléfono móvil...

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo tenía apagado?

-Siempre lo tenía apagado.

-¿Y cómo se comunicaba con los respetables?

-Los llamaba ella. Te lo acabo de decir.

-Hasta para trabajar de puta es retorcida la maldita.

-¿Quieres dejarme hablar? Normalmente funcionaba de la siguiente manera: le hacía falta dinero, encendía el móvil, buscaba la llamada o el mensaje más reciente...

-Hablando de mensajes...

-Déjame terminar. Buscaba la llamada o el mensaje más reciente y se ponía en contacto con el tipo. Si él estaba disponible y le apetecía, se veían donde él decidiese.

-Que cutre que es Cuddy. Vamos a ver. Si yo llamo a una puta, es porque me apetece echar un quiqui en el momento. En una hora como mucho. No días más tarde, cuando a ella le dé la gana de encender el móvil.

-Como te digo, había confianza entre ellos. Los hombres sabían que esa era su manera de trabajar y la aceptaban. Cuando la llamaban, no lo hacían con la idea de acostarse con ella en el momento, sino de poder hacerlo en breve.

-¿Y de verdad tenía trabajo montándoselo de manera tan catastrófica?

-Siempre tenía trabajo. Cada vez que encendía el teléfono, tenía un montón de llamadas y de mensajes. Si el más reciente no podía ir a verla, lo haría el anterior y si no el anterior.

-¿De dónde sacó la brillante idea de prostituirse?

-Cuando Sebastian se marchó a Londres, ella empezó a alternar todas las noches, antes incluso de trabajar en el Marble´s...

-Lo sé, me lo has contado.

-Fue en aquella época cuando descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba a los hombres y...

-Claro, porque antes no lo sabría.

-Pues no. No lo sabía. Lisa es la clase de mujer que se ha pasado la vida demasiado concentrada en otras cosas como para prestarse verdadera atención a sí misma. Toda su infancia y su adolescencia estuvo estudiando como una condenada para conseguir lo que quería o lo que los demás le habían dicho que quería.

-Se hizo doctora por vocación. Por cierto, ¿tú sabías que era médico cuando llegó al pueblo?

-Yo me enteré cuando ella me lo quiso contar. Ni más ni menos. La cuestión es que se había pasado la vida estudiando y trabajando. Se echó novio joven y se casó con él, por lo que dejó de estar en el mercado demasiado pronto. Supongo que era ya una mujer adulta cuando comprendió lo atractiva que resultaba y tuvo que verse de nuevo soltera para comprobar que había hombres dispuestos a hacer cola con tal de poder hablar un rato con ella.

-Jackson hizo algo más que hablar con ella.

-Jackson la dejó embarazada pero fue una simple casualidad. No fue el único con el que se acostó mientras Sebastian estuvo fuera. Lisa salía por las noches y siempre había moscones a su alrededor. Yo le decía que ojalá a mí me hubiese ido igual en Los Angeles y que alguno de esos moscones hubiese resultado ser un productor de cine.

-¿No te daba rabia?

-¿Que tuviese tanto éxito? Para nada. Me parecía perfectamente comprensible. Era guapa, era encantadora, era inteligente y resultaba enigmática. Una auténtica bomba de relojería para cualquier hombre.

-Que me lo digan a mí.

-Total que, cuando realmente le hizo falta, lo utilizó para ganar dinero.

-Qué práctica que ha sido siempre.

-No tienes derecho a echarle nada en cara.

-Claro que lo tengo. Y pienso hacerlo.

House se marchó del local y se subió al coche para volver a su casa. Se desvió varias veces por los senderos porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Quería tener claro lo que le iba y lo que no le iba a decir a su mujer para evitar que lo liase o que le acabase dando la vuelta a la tortilla.

Alice no había conseguido calmarlo. Realmente no había ido en busca suya para que lo calmase. Simplemente había querido saber como había ocurrido todo. Aún tenía en su cabeza alguno de los mensajes que aquellos hombres le había mandado a su mujer. Estaba claro que había confianza entre ellos y Cuddy había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para acostarse sólo con gente en la que podía confiar, pero ninguna explicación era suficiente para calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo y la rabia de pensar que le había mentido.

Cuando llegó a casa, Cuddy estaba sentada en el columpio que colgaba de uno de los árboles del jardín. House no se molestó en salir del coche.

-Sube-dijo el hombre. Ella se levantó inmediatamente y entró en el coche.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A donde nadie me escuche gritarte.

-House, espero que no...

-¡Cállate!

Ella miró al frente e hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Sabía que él no tenía derecho alguno a pedirle explicaciones y que ella no tenía por qué dárselas y, aún así, iba a hacerlo. No iba a permitir que hechos pasados enturbiasen la futura felicidad de su matrimonio. Y mucho menos ahora, que estaba embarazada.

House subió hasta la carretera principal y, tras recorrer un par de kilómetros, se adentró de nuevo en un camino que llevaba a la playa. Cuddy sabía que era una playa oscura y solitaria y la idea no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Da la vuelta. Podemos ir al pueblo y sentarnos en algún sitio a hablar...

-Que te calles.

Él iba deprisa por el estrecho sendero y ella se agarraba al asidero de la puerta mientras intentaba mantener la calma. No había estado muchas veces en aquella playa así que le resultaba imposible hacerse una composición de lugar. Su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas e intentaba recordar dónde tenía House las herramientas del coche, por si llegaba a necesitarlas.

-Sé en lo que estás pensando-dijo él sin girarse a mirarla.

-Mira que bien.

-No intentes ninguna de las tuyas.

-Siempre y cuando tú no intentes ninguna de las tuyas.

-Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-Porque me da la gana.

House aparcó el coche y dejó las luces encendidas. Después le indicó que bajase. Cuddy miró al cielo. Era una noche fría y sin luna. Sabía que, en el momento que apagase las luces, no podría ver absolutamente nada y tuvo miedo.

Él avanzó por la arena y se acercó a la orilla. Las luces iluminaban sus pisadas en la arena. No eran las únicas. Estaba claro que era una playa frecuentada por amantes. Aunque no esa noche.

-Vamos a hablar dentro del coche, House. Hace frío y no tengo una maldita chaqueta para ponerme.

-Te ofrecería la mía pero ése es un gesto que sólo se tiene con las damas.

-¿Vas a insultarme otra vez? Ya me has dicho lo mismo antes. ¿Cuántas veces piensas repetírmelo?

-Hasta que te entre en la cabeza.

Ella se mordió los labios. Sabía que quería hacerla llorar pero no estaba dispuesta a darle la satisfacción.

-No pienso seguir hablando contigo hasta que no te disculpes-dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que me has hecho antes.

-No te he hecho nada malo.

-Me has hecho daño.

-No ha sido para tanto.

-Me has tratado como a una simple...

-Dilo.

-Soy tu mujer.

-No sé por cuanto tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué crees que debo disculparme?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Me he limitado a tratarte como estoy seguro de que te han tratado muchas otras veces. No veo porque tendrías que aceptarlo de otros pero no de mí.

-Cualquiera de mis clientes me ha tratado siempre mejor de lo que tú lo has hecho esta noche.

House supo que estaba mintiendo y, durante un momento, sintió pena por ella. Pero aún había algunas cosas que quería saber y no pensaba cederle terreno.

-En esos papeles que te he dado están todas las llamadas y los mensajes que has recibido y mandado en este último año. ¿Por qué se incrementan tanto en los últimos meses para luego cesar de golpe?

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-Veamos. Si nos basamos en simples estadísticas tenemos que, antes de pedirme aquellos seis meses que me pediste para ordenar tu vida...

-Te pedí seis meses para terminar de pagar mis deudas. Después te prometí que me dedicaría a ti por completo.

-Antes de esos seis meses, veías a una media de ocho o nueve hombres al mes. A veces un poco más, a veces un poco menos.

-Todo dependía de la cantidad de dinero que necesitase. Nunca recurrí a ellos para pagar caprichos.

-Hablas de esto como si estuvieses haciendo la lista de la compra.

-Esto me ayudaba a hacer la lista de la compra.

-Vale. Aunque me cueste, puedo aceptar que tomases la decisión de venderte a cambio de poder pasar más tiempo con tus hijos.

-Veo que algo vas entendiendo.

-Aún así, sé que de vez en cuando hacías horas extra en algún lugar.

-Sí, pero sólo cuando era realmente imprescindible.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Necesitaba el dinero desesperadamente pero no podía acostarme con nadie porque tenía la regla. O me sentía mal. O simplemente no me apetecía.

-Vale. Pero normalmente era tu principal recurso para completar tu sueldo. Y te aseguro que te comprendo. Renunciar a tu día libre, incluso a tus horas libres para hacer una mierda de trabajo mal pagado no merece la pena. Sobre todo cuando sabes que puedes ganar el mismo dinero en apenas una hora.

-A veces incluso más dinero.

-Claramente me jode. Pero lo comprendo.

-¿De qué estamos hablando entonces?

-De la manera en la que incrementaste el negocio cuando me mandaste a paseo durante esos seis meses.

-Querrás decir durante el primero de esos seis meses.

-Exactamente. Ese mes realizaste unas cinco llamadas semanales, lo que equivale a unos veinte clientes. Los dos meses siguientes bajaste el ritmo de manera considerable...

-Estuve enferma.

-Pero la semana antes de que aparecieses en mi apartamento para pedirme el dinero, volviste a verte con muchos de ellos. Supongo que te sentirías mejor.

-Así fue.

-Cuddy, durante aquellos tres meses, te acostaste con decenas de hombres mientras yo esperaba en mi casa dándole vueltas a la cabeza...

-Te dije que quería pagar mis deudas. ¿Cómo querías que le diese de comer a mis hijos y liquidase cinco mil pavos en seis meses de otra manera? No había otra manera.

-Claro que la había. Yo.

-No quería...

-Sabías que habría sacado el dinero de debajo de las piedras si hubiese hecho falta. Y sin embargo, optaste por la opción que más daño me hacía.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-No tiene nada que ver conmigo pero no aguantaste los seis meses, Cuddy. A los tres meses viniste desesperada a aceptar el dinero que habías rechazado anteriormente.

Ella no supo responderle.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué ocurrió para que vinieses a mí aquella noche de esa manera?

-Cambié de opinión.

-No viniste a mí porque quisieses estar conmigo. Viniste a mí porque yo representaba tu única vía de escape.

-No es verdad.

-Y, sin embargo, lo es.

-House, quería empezar contigo desde cero. Sin deberte nada. Sin que me debieses nada. Quería quitarme esos malditos seis meses de encima y después fingir que toda mi vida anterior no había ocurrido...

-No tienes excusa. Antes de que yo llegase a tu vida la tenías. Después, no. Y éso me hace pensar que quizá, de alguna manera, disfrutabas con lo que hacías.

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo! House, estás celoso y...

-¿Los celos no me dejan ser objetivo? Al revés. Lo único que intento es ser objetivo para comprender el sinsentido de todo esto. El sinsentido que tú misma representas. Cuddy, en tus circunstancias, cualquier otra mujer le había dado gracias al cielo si hubiese aparecido un idiota dispuesto a hacerse cargo de todos sus problemas.

-Te recuerdo que, por aquel entonces, en tu cuenta corriente sólo había números rojos. House, no podía permitir que nuestra relación se construyese sobre cimientos poco sólidos.

-Chorradas. Ni si quiera se trataba de una deuda grande. Aunque no me hubiese tocado la lotería, nos la habríamos quitado de encima poco a poco.

-Acepta el hecho de que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

-Ya, pero acabaste cediendo. Aceptaste el dinero.

-¡No me quedó más remedio!

-¿Por qué?

-No pienso hablar más contigo por esta noche.

-Vamos a hablar, Cuddy. Vamos a hablar y vamos a dejar las cosas claras.

-Y después, ¿qué?

-Después voy a irme de casa.

-¿Me dejas? ¡Vete a la mierda, House! ¡Vete a la puta mierda!

-Me mentiste.

-Piadosamente.

-Santa Teresa a tu lado era un demonio.

-No voy a seguir con esto. Lo hecho, hecho está. Que nos peleemos no va a cambiar lo que pasó. No va a cambiar mi vida.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero esta vez no pienso dejarlo pasar. Actuaste conscientemente, sabiendo el daño que me harías si algún día me enteraba...

-E intenté que no te enterases. Te recuerdo que eres tú el que se ha dedicado a leer mis mensajes privados.

-Llevo meses caminando de puntillas para evitar perjudicarte. Por desgracia, no recibo de ti la misma cortesía. Hoy más que nunca, he comprendido que, en tu vida, no he sido más que un vehículo para facilitarle las cosas a tu familia.

-Sabes que no es cierto y, aún así, te marchas por ello.

-Necesito tiempo. Puede que vuelva rogándote al cabo de una semana o puede que no vuelva nunca. No lo sé, Cuddy, pero me apetece alejarme de ti. Quiero volver a respirar aire sin que me intoxique tu aroma.

-Lo hice y lo volvería a hacer. Que sepas que volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo, si me hiciese falta.

House se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al coche. Ella lo vio subirse y, cuando escuchó el motor, comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Pero él no la esperó. Dio marcha atrás, giró y se adentró en el sendero. En cuestión de segundos, la playa se había quedado completamente a oscuras.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Cuando quiso reaccionar, comprendió que llevaba un rato paralizada. El desconcierto dio paso a la desorientación y ésta al miedo. Intentó adaptar sus ojos a la completa oscuridad y sólo le sirvió para comprender que no veía nada. Sólo podía distinguir algo parecido a siluetas a unos cuantos metros y supo que eran árboles. Al menos esperaba que fuesen árboles.

Intentó despejar su cabeza para hacerse una composición de lugar. No podía pasar la noche en la playa porque acabaría muriéndose de frío. Tampoco podía seguir la línea de la orilla hasta llegar a su casa porque, a parte de haber unos cuantos kilómetros, las distintas playas estaban separadas por rocas y acantilados y era impensable recorrerlos sin luz alguna. Y tampoco podía llegar hasta la carretera principal. Primero tendría que encontrar el camino entre los árboles por el que había desaparecido House y después subir una cuesta de más de un kilómetro bordeando un barranco del que no podía ver nada.

Ni si quiera llevaba el maldito móvil encima. No llevaba nada. Sólo una estúpida camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones de pijama.

Pensó que lo único que podía hacer era buscar algún rincón entre los árboles donde resguardarse. Había empezado a caminar lentamente por la arena, arrastrando un pie detrás de otro para evitar chocarse con algo, cuando le pareció escuchar una voz.

Estaba tan pendiente de sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó lo que decía, pero el simple sonido fue suficiente para volver a paralizarla completamente.

Intentó orientarse. Intentó saber dónde se encontraba exactamente pero sólo pudo escuchar los pasos en la arena.

-Tranquila. En unos minutos los ojos se te terminarán de adaptar a la oscuridad y podrás ver algo mejor-dijo una voz masculina.

Pero ella no escuchó lo que decía. Se limitó a gritar y a golpear el aire en todas direcciones hasta que consiguió alcanzar al tipo. Él gruñó y se la quitó de encima inmovilizándole los brazos.

Cuddy empezó a gritar llamando a su marido sin recordar si quiera que había sido él quien la había dejado abandonada en aquel lugar.

-¡Para por Dios! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Chase!

Ella escuchó el nombre de Chase y, por un momento, dejó de llamar a House para empezar a pedir ayuda a voces a su rubio empleado. Sólo quería que Chase viniese y le quitase de encima a ese loco que la sujetaba. Pero entonces comprendió que se trataba de él. Durante un instante, fue capaz de concentrarse en su voz y supo que era Chase el que intentaba hacerla entrar en razón y, por fin, empezó a calmarse.

El chico consiguió que se sentase en la arena y la rodeó con sus brazos. Le pasó la mano por la sien para retirarle el pelo de la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando a causa del miedo y del esfuerzo realizado. Hacía frío y sabía que podía pillar una pulmonía, así que la ayudó a levantarse y le pidió que le acompañase.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Cuddy mientras se dejaba arrastrar de la mano.

-Detrás de aquellas rocas. He estado toda la tarde pescando.

-Ni si quiera las veo.

-Tranquila, conozco el camino.

Subieron un montículo de rocas y llegaron a una pequeña cala. Allí Chase tenía todos sus bártulos de pesca ya recogidos. Sacó una pequeña linterna de la bolsa y la encendió. Después le pasó a Cuddy una sudadera de los Yankees que ella se puso en seguida.

-Siéntate un poco.

-Prefiero irme.

-¿No quieres que hablemos?

-¿De qué?

-He escuchado vuestra conversación. Creo que te sentirás mejor hablando del tema con alguien que no es tu marido.

-¿Cómo has podido escucharnos? ¡Esto está lejos de donde nosotros estábamos! ¿Nos estabas espiando?

-No. Escuché voces a lo lejos y me acerqué a ver qué pasaba. Nunca es buena señal escuchar a un hombre y a una mujer discutiendo en un sitio oscuro y solitario. Hay veces que situaciones así acaban en tragedia...

-Y que lo digas. House ha tenido suerte de que no lo mate.

-Bueno, en casos como éste, temo más por la seguridad de la mujer. Me he acercado a ver lo que pasaba y me he dado cuenta de que erais vosotros. He permanecido todo el rato a unos diez metros de distancia y ni os habéis enterado de que estaba ahí.

-¡Era una conversación muy privada, Chase! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirarte a la cara a partir de ahora?

-¿Te avergüenzas de algo?

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Me avergüenzo de todo!

-Llora si tienes que llorar, jefa. No voy a pensar mal de ti por ello.

Pese a que le había dado carta blanca, Cuddy luchó con todas sus fuerzas por contener las lágrimas. Y aún así sabía que, de todas las personas que podían haber estado aquella noche en la playa, Chase era la única con la que podía sentirse un poco cómoda. Pese a que no eran amigos, se sentía en confianza cuando estaba cerca de él. Pensó que, después de todo, había tenido suerte y eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Vamos. No tienes que pasar por el mal trago de explicarme nada, puesto que ya lo he escuchado todo-dijo rodeando a la mujer con un brazo.-A veces viene bien hablar y hay circunstancias en las que suele ser más fácil hacerlo con personas en las que no tenemos completa confianza.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, lo has escuchado todo. No tengo nada más que contarte. Sólo espero que sepas mantener el pico cerrado.

-Cuéntame lo que no has sido capaz de contarle a él. Te prometo que sabré mantener el pico cerrado.

-Ya se lo he contado todo a él.

-No le has dicho por qué te diste por vencido y fuiste a pedirle el dinero que te faltaba. Ni por qué dejaste de ver a tantos clientes durante esos dos meses.

-Sí que se lo he dicho. Estuve enferma.

-¿Durante dos meses? ¿Y aún así seguiste trabajando en el bar? Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-Laura se enteró de lo que estaba haciendo-dijo ella sin pensárselo. Sabía que si se lo pensaba dos veces, nunca se lo contaría y era consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba hablar de ello.

-Laura es tu niña mayor, ¿no?

-Sí. La pequeña es Rachel. Yo creo que Laura siempre había sospechado algo pero supongo que se había negado a creerlo. Pero aquel primer mes, después de pedirle a House que desapareciese del mapa, fue un desfase y ella se dio cuenta. Por supuesto que se dio cuenta.

-¿Te lo echó en cara?

-Claro que lo hizo. Laura siempre busca cosas que echarme en cara. Pero no se trataba sólo de eso. Le estaba afectando realmente. Incluso me dijo que estaba poniendo en peligro su seguridad y la de los niños haciendo algo así. Le dije que era absurdo y, sin embargo, tenía razón.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Chase, no tenemos que hablar de esto.

-Tienes dos opciones, seguir guardándotelo todo para ti y terminar con tu matrimonio o...

-¿Contártelo a ti? ¿Y cómo arreglará eso mi matrimonio?

-Si eres capaz de hablarlo conmigo, serás capaz de hablarlo con él. Y estoy seguro de que sabrá entenderte.

-Mira que bien me ha entendido. Si tú no llegas a estar aquí ya me habría muerto de miedo o de frío.

-Estoy seguro de que va a volver a buscarte. Es más, puede que ya haya vuelto y se haya tenido que marchar porque no te ha encontrado.

-Habríamos escuchado el coche.

-Vale, no ha vuelto. Pero lo hará. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

-Me peleé con Laura y decidí que seguiría haciendo lo que me diese la gana pero después comprendí que le estaba haciendo daño de verdad así que...

-Buscaste otras alternativas.

-Empecé a trabajar en varios sitios a la vez. Catorce o quince horas al día, siete días a la semana. Y aún así no era suficiente. Sabía que no reuniría el dinero a ese ritmo antes de los seis meses y no quería que House pensase que era una fracasada. Además, se lo había prometido.

-Perdona que te dé mi opinión pero eres una cabezota. Hubiese sido muchísimo más fácil que hubieses aceptado su ayuda desde el principio.

-Claro que hubiese sido más fácil y, si lo llego a saber, la habría aceptado. Pero no me dio la gana, Chase. ¿Lo comprendes? Creí que era completamente capaz de arreglar mi vida por mí misma. No lo conseguí pero en aquel momento estaba segura de que lo haría.

-Tranquila, sigue hablando. Siento haberte juzgado.

-No pasa nada.

-Dime una cosa, a parte de todas las horas extras que trabajabas, seguías viéndote con tus clientes, ¿verdad?

-Sí. A mis clientes de siempre nunca dejé de verlos. Dejé de ver a los otros.

-¿Quiénes son los otros?

-Tipos con los que nunca me había acostado antes pero a los que había empezado a ver para poder llevar a cabo mi brillante plan de ganar mucho dinero en muy poco tiempo.

-Pero volviste a trabajar con ellos, ¿no es cierto?

-Los días pasaban y no veía como iba a ser capaz de reunir cinco mil pavos antes de la fecha prevista. Se me juntaron unos cuantos gastos extraordinarios con Rob y, llegando al tercer mes, supe que no lo conseguiría.

-Fue entonces cuándo volviste al negocio.

-Sí. Pese a que le había prometido a Laura que no lo haría.

-¿Le dijiste a tu hija que no volverías a acostarte con hombres por dinero?

-Sí. Y era mentira. Seguí haciéndolo pero discretamente y en pequeñas dosis.

-Ya. Pero te diste cuenta de que no era suficiente y volviste a verte con un montón de tipos a la semana. Esa última semana que mencionó House.

-Así es.

-Supongo que Laura volvió a enterarse, te lo echó en cara, tuvisteis una gran pelea y acabaste en casa de House pidiéndole el dinero.

-No. No ocurrió así. Ni si quiera sé si ella llegó a enterarse o no. Pero todo tiene que ver con Laura.

-Sigue.

-Chase, durante los pocos años que me he dedicado a esto...

-Ey, no me digas que vas a llorar ahora. Vamos, no tiene nada de malo y si lo tiene, no importa, ya ha terminado.

-Lo he llevado medio bien, ¿sabes? Tenía a mis clientes de confianza. Les tenía cariño, ellos me lo tenían a mí. Alguno incluso me ha echado un cable cuando lo he necesitado.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy seguro de que más de uno estaba colado por ti.

-Alguno sí. Pero todos ellos me han tratado siempre bien. Algunas veces hasta me han hecho algún regalo para mí o para mis hijos y si han sabido que tenía un mes especialmente malo, se han rascado un poco más el bolsillo para ayudarme.

-No puedes quejarte, entonces.

-De ellos no me quejo. Pero cuando tuve que subir el volumen de trabajo, no me quedó más remedio que empezar a ver a otros tipos. Tipos a los que apenas conocía y en los que no confiaba. Tipos a los que yo no les importaba nada.

-¿Ocurrió algo que...?

-Ocurrieron muchas cosas, Chase. Hay hombres que ponen el dinero sobre la mesita de noche y consideran que, durante la siguiente hora, les perteneces totalmente. Mi pelea con Laura me sirvió como excusa para salir huyendo. Sólo llevaba un mes trabajando de aquella manera y sentía que no podía más. En realidad, me alegro de haber alejado a House de mí durante aquella época. No sé como habría reaccionado si él hubiese estado cerca, pero supongo que me habría derrumbado completamente.

-Te habrías derrumbado porque confías en él plenamente. Sabes que habría estado ahí para sujetarte en la caída.

-Pero volví a ello. Cuando vi que no reunía el suficiente dinero, volví a ello. Y salió tan mal como la primera vez. Incluso peor. Había tipos resentidos porque no había contestado a sus llamadas en los dos últimos meses y...

-¿Fue entonces cuándo fuiste a ver a House?

-No fui a ver a House porque mis clientes me estuviesen tratando de pena. Fui a verlo por Laura.

-¿Qué hizo Laura?

-Ella nada. Fue un día que salimos temprano del Marble´s. Decidí que no iba a verme con nadie esa tarde. La noche anterior un imbécil me había hecho más daño que nunca y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de trabajar, así que decidí quedarme en casa con Alice y con los niños. Preparé palomitas y nos sentamos a ver una peli. Incluso Laura estaba allí.

-No entiendo qué pudo pasar...

-Se me había olvidado desconectar el teléfono y me llamaron.

-¿House?

-No, no. House ni si quiera sabía que tenía ese móvil. Él me habría llamado al otro, al que me había regalado él. El rosa ese cursi que tanto me gusta.

-¿Quién era?

-Era un impresentable con el que sólo me había acostado una vez a principios de esa semana y había jurado que no volvería a hacerlo.

-¿Te propuso que os vieseis otra vez?

-No sólo eso, Chase. Me propuso que me llevase a mi hija. Me dijo que me daba setecientos pavos si me llevaba a Laura.

Cuddy empezó a llorar incontrolablemente y Chase la sujetó firmemente. Quería que supiese que estaba allí. Puso su mano sobre el abdomen de la mujer, que se contraía a causa del esfuerzo, y apretó su boca contra su pelo. Al igual que había hecho House tantas veces.

-Vamos, jefa. Estoy seguro de que a este pequeñín no le está haciendo ninguna gracia que lo despierten de esta manera-dijo haciéndole suaves círculos sobre su barriga aún plana de embarazada.

Ella hizo un gran esfuerzo y su cuerpo dejó de temblar, aunque ella aún no hubiese terminado de llorar.

-Chase, Laura tenía razón. Haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba comprometiendo la propia seguridad de mis hijos. Aquel hijo de puta me estaba pidiendo que uniese a mi niña a la fiesta porque nos había visto juntas un par de días antes en el centro. Me dijo claramente que estaba dispuesto a darme ese dinero a cambio de acostarse con dos bombones como nosotras. Fue entonces cuando...

-Vamos, ya queda poco.

-Cuando me marché a ver a House. Simplemente me fui. Cuando llegué a su casa me di cuenta de que me había ido en pijama. Todo me daba igual, Chase. Dejé de lado mi orgullo y le pedí el dinero. Ya me daba igual deberle algo o no deberle nada. Lo único que quería era sacar a mi familia de ese agujero.

-Hiciste lo correcto. Cuddy, tus chicos están bien y a salvo. Tienes un marido que te quiere y estás esperando un bebé. Si no hubieses hecho lo correcto nada de esto estaría ocurriendo ahora.

-Pero House me ha dejado.

-No creo que lo haya hecho de verdad. Pero tienes que hablar con él. Sé que es difícil pero si has podido hacerlo conmigo, también puedes hacerlo con él.

-Contigo es más fácil. No tengo que soportar que me mires con cara de asco mientras te relato mi historia.

-Dudo que él lo haga.

-Sí lo hace. Ya lo ha hecho. Creo que, en cierto modo, casi considera esto una infidelidad. Se siente traicionado y ha dejado de verme como a su mujer adorada. Ahora sólo soy una zorra que se ha ido a la cama con decenas de hombres.

-Puede que tenga su ego masculino un poco herido pero te quiere y no le queda más remedio que aceptarlo. Todo esto ocurrió antes de que estuvieseis juntos.

-No he vuelto a estar con nadie más. Desde el momento que puse el pie dentro de su apartamento y le pedí el dinero, no he vuelto a verme con otro hombre que no haya sido él.

-¿Tienes la conciencia tranquila?

-Con respecto a House, sí. Con respecto a Laura, no tanto.

-Laura está bien. Pusiste freno a una situación descontrolada y le has dado un nivel de vida que no habría imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños. Te aseguro que Laura no podría estar mejor. Y House lo comprenderá. Cuando se lo expliques como me lo has explicado a mí, lo entenderá todo y las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

-No lo sé Chase. Es lo que espero aunque esta vez no estoy tan segura.


	55. Chapter 55

55

House contemplaba las manchas del techo de su habitación. Se había mudado al hostal del centro. Desde que se había peleado con Cuddy, por allí habían pasado infinidad de personas intentando convencerle de infinidad de cosas.

Alice le había pedido que volviese con Cuddy y se olvidase del pasado. Masters, que volviese con ella pero no sin antes aclarar completamente la situación. Dominika le había sugerido que dejase a su mujer e intentase algo con ella. Wilson, que se divorciase e intentase recurrir a algún mecanismo legal que la declarase incompetente para quitarle la custodia del niño cuando naciese. Jackson básicamente había ido a burlarse de él. Y Chase, que acababa de salir por la puerta, le había pedido que le diese al menos la oportunidad de poder explicarse.

En realidad, no tenía ni que darle esa oportunidad. Chase había terminado por soltárselo todo. House sólo había necesitado pincharle un poco y el australiano había acabado contándole la parte de la historia que le había ocultado su mujer.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que al final había decidido no pensar en nada y dejar la mente en blanco. Si lo hacía, sufría menos.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando Cuddy abrió la puerta.

-¡Oh, no!-dijo sin apenas mirarla.

-¿Eso es todo?

House se giró en la cama y le dio la espalda. Ella se quedó en la puerta, sin saber bien qué hacer.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No quiero que te quedes.

-Vale.

Ella se dispuso a marcharse pero antes reunió el suficiente valor para hacerle otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

-¿El qué?

-Si nos separamos.

-Quédatelo todo, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Cuando quieras vamos a ver a un notario para que ponga las cosas a tu nombre.

-No se trata sólo de cosas materiales. Parece que olvidas que vamos a tener un hijo.

-Supongo que con respecto a eso, no necesitamos a un juez para llegar a un acuerdo. Cuando llegue el momento, decidiremos como nos repartimos la custodia.

-¿Repartirnos la custodia? House, el niño va a vivir conmigo. Te guste o no.

-¿Quieres apostar?-dijo él incorporándose y mirándola de frente.

-House, no intentes atacarme por ahí. Por donde quieras, menos por ahí.

-Venga ya. Ni si quiera querías tenerlo.

-Y cambié de idea en menos de veinticuatro horas.

-Tú ya tienes cuatro hijos.

-Que es como tener cuatro cromos o cuatro pares de zapatillas. Claro que sí, quédate a éste. Si después no te gusta lo que te ha tocado, te lo puedo cambiar por Rachel. O por Rob. O dos por uno. Te doy a Laura y a Mike y me llevo al nuevo.

-No me interesan tus hijos. Me interesa el mío.

-También es mío.

-Desde luego, tú al menos tienes la certeza de que es tuyo.

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé, muñeca, pero conociendo tu trayectoria, a estas alturas puedo esperarme cualquier cosa.

Lo siguiente que escuchó House fue un portazo que estuvo resonando durante minutos en su cabeza. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un imbécil y que lo estaba haciendo sólo para hacerla sentir mal. Y sabía también que estaba siendo totalmente injusto haciéndolo. Pero no lo podía evitar. Llevaba más de tres días rabiando como un perro, muriéndose de celos y sintiéndose traicionado, pese a que era consciente de que no existía tal traición.

Cuddy no le había sido técnicamente infiel pero se había estado acostando con otros en una época en la que él se había pasado el día rumiando ideas para conquistarla. Una época en la que se había negado a tener con él un contacto físico que fuese más allá de un simple beso. Y, sin embargo, a todos esos idiotas había estado dispuesta a dárselo todo.

Su cerebro le decía que tal actitud se debía a que no había querido acostarse con él mientras lo estaba haciendo con otros y que, por lo tanto, era más importante para ella que los demás. Pero su corazón se seguía retorciendo de rabia recordando las noches en vela que había pasado soñando con ella y deseándola, mientras ella probablemente se lo montaba con cualquiera a cambio de un puñado de dólares.

-Te mintió para no hacerte daño, cebolla-se dijo a sí mismo intentado convencerse, mientras daba vueltas entre las sábanas ya enredadas.-Lo que hizo, lo hizo antes de ser tu pareja. Si te jode, te jodes. Tú también te has tirado a muchas putas a lo largo de tu vida. Claro que no volviste a ver a ninguna desde que pusiste un pie en este sitio por primera vez. Pero bueno, tú eres tú y ella es ella. No esperarás que esto empiece a ser ahora una relación equitativa en la que das lo mismo que recibes...

-¿Hablas sólo?-dijo Cuddy entrando de nuevo.

-Es la radio. ¿No te habías pirado?

-Me he dejado la chaqueta.

-Te la has dejado a propósito para poder volver a verme. Te mueres por mis huesos.

-Pues sí, me muero por tus huesos, pero no me la he olvidado a propósito.

-Excusas. Te has pasado la noche haciendo comparaciones entre tus amantes y yo...

-No son mis amantes.

-Claro, claro. El caso es que no has podido evitar compararnos y has llegado a la conclusión...

-Me has pillado, House. Hasta me he comprado una pizarra y he hecho un cuadro con filas y columnas. En cada columna he escrito el nombre de cada uno de mis amantes, ex amantes, maridos, ex maridos, novios, ex novios, etc. Y tu nombre, por su puesto. Y en cada fila he puesto una cualidad: altura, cuenta corriente, tamaño de..., resistencia en la cama, amabilidad, olor corporal, inteligencia, sex appeal, masculinidad, nivel de compromiso, capacidad de escucha, romanticismo, interés por mis hijos, etc.

-Y yo he sacado un diez en todo, obviamente.

-En todo menos en olor corporal.

-¿Qué me has puesto?

-Un menos cien.

-¿Insinúas que apesto?

-Vamos a dejarlo, House. No me siento con ánimos para seguir jugando.

-Claro, después de llevar meses jugando conmigo, es lógico que te hayas quedado sin fuerzas.

-Sabes que me pone de los nervios que te hagas la víctima.

-Pues no me conviertas en una.

-¡No eres una puta víctima, House! No intentes hacerme sentir mal porque vas mal encaminado.

-Si al menos hubieses sido sincera desde el principio, esto habría resultado más fácil. Supongo que te habría apoyado, pese a todo.

-Ya, pero no lo fui. No sé si fue un error o un acierto, pero es lo que es y nadie va a cambiarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Ahora te vas a levantar y vamos a volver a casa. Lo que tú y yo hayamos hecho antes de estar juntos, no tiene por qué enturbiar el hecho de que ambos estábamos haciendo funcionar este matrimonio.

-Intentando que funcionase, querrás decir.

-Lo que tú quieras. Júzgame como te dé la gana, House, pero nuestra relación está limpia. No he mirado a otro hombre desde que estoy contigo. De mi pasado es mejor que empieces a olvidarte. Todos tenemos unos.

House permaneció en silencio un largo rato, pensando.

-Voy a volver a casa con una condición-dijo al fin.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que veas a un psiquiatra.

-Ya hemos hablado de ello.

-Y tú dijiste tu última palabra pero yo no dije la mía. Si quieres que sigamos juntos, quiero que vayas a terapia semanalmente y que...

-¡No estoy loca!

-Ni yo digo que lo estés. Pero has sufrido demasiado y el sufrimiento pasa factura. No quiero que mi hijo se vea obligado a pagar ninguna de las consecuencias. Quiero que seas una madre radiante y feliz para que puedas hacer feliz a Bryan.

-De acuerdo. Iré a ver a un especialista. Le contaré mi vida y escucharé sus consejos. Y si me manda pastillas, me atiborraré de ellas. A lo mejor acabamos siendo dos felices ancianos drogadictos.

-Mientras seamos felices, todo estará bien.

House se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, que aún titubeaba al lado de la puerta. Tras tomarla por la cintura, la besó en la boca. Después se colocó detrás de ella y puso sus grandes manos sobre su vientre.

-No puedo dejarte, Cuddy. No puedo dejaros-dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Me alegro de que quieras volver.

-Siento lo del otro día. Siento haberte tratado tan bruscamente en la cama y, sobre todo, siento haberte dejado sola en aquella playa. Le debo un favor a Chase.

-Podemos invitarle a cenar esta semana.

-Sí, pero no te lo tires después.

-Sabes que no puedo prometértelo.

-Vete a casa-dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero.-Yo voy a recoger mis cosas y bajo a pagar. Después tengo que acercarme al estanco a comprar tabaco.

-De acuerdo.

Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo en la puerta.

-Me quieres, ¿verdad?

-Un poco. Pero poco.

-¿Crees que esto va a funcionar?

-Claro, ya ha pasado la tormenta.

-Bueno, me voy a casa. Yo también te quiero un poco.

-Pero poco.

House estaba caminando por la plaza en dirección al estanco, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era el paliza de Wilson. Seguramente quería comprobar si había dejado a Cuddy.

-¿Vamos a corrernos una juerga de solteros o no?-preguntó el oncólogo en cuanto su amigo descolgó el teléfono.

-Va a ser que no. He vuelto con Cuddy.

-¡No me jodas, House! Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no me jodas.

-Qué le vamos a hacer. Soy un calzonazos.

-Vale, tú lo has querido. Antes de volver a casa con tu mujercita, pásate por mi apartamento. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Vas a confesarme tu amor?

-En cierto modo, sí.

-Espero que tengas condones.

-Tranquilo, tengo una caja entera esperándonos en la mesilla.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Wilson estaba viendo Hospital de Pasiones cuando House entró en su apartamento. Hacía meses que no seguía el culebrón y en seguida pudo identificar a dos personajes nuevos.

-¿Quiénes son esas?

-Debra Hopkins y Anne Marie Levi, dos nuevas enfermeras macizas. Sustituyen a Claire Montesinos-contestó Wilson sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-¿Claire no está en el show?

-No. La actriz decidió marcharse cuando terminó la decimonovena temporada.

-¿Por qué?

-Recortes de presupuesto, problemas personales...¿quién sabe?

-¡No me jodas! Sin Claire el show se va a la mierda. Mira a esas dos...¡no saben actuar!

-Sí, la verdad es que es una auténtica bazofia, pero yo aún lo sigo. Será la costumbre.

Wilson apagó la tele y le pidió a House que se sentase a su lado.

-Lo siento, Wilson, si quieres sexo vas a tener que esperar a mañana. Llevo varios días sin darle a Cuddy lo suyo y tengo que reservar todas mis fuerzas para ella.

-No puedo creer que vayas a volver con Cuddy sabiendo lo que sabes.

-He hecho cosas peores en esta vida.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a permitir que siga haciendo contigo lo que quiera?

-Wilson, Wilson. Me vas a sermonear, vamos a discutir, nos vamos a enfadar y al final me voy a ir a casa a dormir con mi mujer. ¿Por qué no terminamos de ver Hospital y nos tomamos unas cervezas? Aprovecharíamos mejor el tiempo.

-No puedo permitir que vuelvas a caer en las redes de esa mujer.

-Estoy seguro de que acabas de escuchar esa frase en el culebrón y estabas deseando soltársela a alguien. Prueba mejor con Billy el óptico. Su mujer es una ballena.

-House, Cuddy te ha engañado y te volverá a engañar.

-Ya está todo más que aclarado. Lo que hizo, lo hizo estando soltera y sin compromiso. Me guste o no, tengo que aceptarlo. Y si te soy sincero, es un tema del que no me apetece seguir hablando. Prefiero dejar que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

-Te ha sido infiel, House.

-Vamos a ver, que yo la estuviese acosando día y noche no quiere decir que tuviésemos una relación. Era una mujer libre y por lo tanto, podía hacer lo que le diese la gana y ganarse la vida como mejor le viniese.

-Sé lo que significa la palabra infiel y sé que implica que haya una relación de por medio. House, lo ha hecho cuando ya estabais juntos.

House examinó a Wilson con sospecha. No sabía que as guardaba su amigo en la manga y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

-Mientes. Te has convertido en una suegra refunfuñona y harías cualquier cosa por mandar al traste mi relación.

-Sabes que apoyaría totalmente tu relación si no tuviese claro que te estás equivocando.

-¿Tienes pruebas de que ha seguido en el negocio mientras ha estado conmigo?

-No te confundas, no he dicho que haya seguido en el negocio. Eso no lo sé. Pero sé que ha estado con otro hombre mientras estaba contigo. Si ha sido a cambio de dinero o por simple placer, es algo que desconozco. Al igual que desconozco si se ha tratado de un simple desliz o de una infidelidad continuada.

-¿Quién es el tipo?

-Jackson.

House no pudo evitar reírse en la cara de su amigo. Aquello era lo más absurdo que había escuchado en su vida. Cuddy despreciaba a Jackson.

-Invéntate otra mejor la próxima vez.

-La noche que inaugurasteis la clínica, estuve en Leeverfield.

-Mentira.

-No fui a verte a ti, fui a ver a Cuddy.

-¿A Cuddy? ¿Para qué?

-Para ponerle las cosas claras con respecto a ti. Me encontré con ella en los pasillos de la clínica y estuvimos hablando.

-¿Fuiste a amenazarla?

-Sí, pero con cariño.

-Sabes que esto te puede costar unos cuantos dientes. O incluso un ojo.

-Deja que termine y después, si quieres, nos liamos a puñetazos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con...?

-Estuve dando una vuelta por la clínica. Incluso paré un segundo en recepción para coger un sandwich y una lata de cerveza...

-No te vi en ningún momento.

-Ni yo a ti. A saber dónde estabas.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste?

-Ya te he dicho que no había ido a verte a ti. De todas formas, si nos hubiésemos encontrado, tampoco habría pasado nada, pero preferí que no fuese así.

-Bueno, termina de contarme. Me quiero ir a casa.

-Cuando fui a salir por la puerta principal, vi a John Robins, aquel imbécil que le suministraba los productos de limpieza al Princeton hace años...

-¿Robins estuvo en mi clínica? Si llego a verlo lo echo a patadas.

-No me apetecía para nada tener que entablar conversación con él, así que decidí salir por la puerta de atrás.

-Mira que listo. Y, supongo que, al salir por la puerta de atrás, viste algo que te hizo sospechar...

-No me hizo sospechar nada. Cuddy y Jackson se estaban pegando el lote en la parte de atrás de tu clínica.

-¿Cómo que se estaban pegando el lote?

-No te hagas el idiota, House. Se estaban besando y él la estaba magreando. Abrí la puerta, los vi durante dos segundos y la volví a cerrar. Decidí que entablar conversación con Robins sería menos desagradable que cruzarme con esa...

-¿Ella te vio?

-Claro que me vio. ¿Por qué crees que no me quiere aquí?

-¿Estás completamente seguro?

-No he estado más seguro en toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos. Pensé que abrirías los ojos antes. Siento ser yo el que te trae las malas noticias, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-Vale.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Wilson fue la puerta de su apartamento cerrándose de golpe. No sabía que decisión tomaría su amigo pero, al menos, él se había quitado un peso de encima.

House entró en el Marble´s cuando estaban a punto de cerrar. Había un muchacho atendiendo a los pocos borrachos que quedaban en la barra y una nueva muchacha recogía los restos de las mesas que acababan de quedar vacías. Jackson salió de su oficina para dirigirse a la caja registradora cuando vio a su antiguo cocinero.

-¿Vienes a pedir trabajo, House?-dijo acercándose a él.

-Vengo a advertirte que tengas cuidado.

-¿Y eso?

-Puede que un día de estos, alguien te pegue un tiro en la cabeza.

Jackson se echó a reír y miró a House con ironía. Era por lo menos quince centímetros más bajo que él y mucho menos corpulento.

-¿Tú y cuantos más vais a apretar el gatillo, medicucho?

-Sólo quería que lo supieses. Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo guapa que es tu mujer, House? Quizá deberías advertirle a ella que tenga cuidado cuando salga a dar alguno de esos paseos solitarios por la playa. Puede que, a partir de ahora, prefieras acompañarla. Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

House sonrió tristemente y salió del local. Sabía que su siguiente parada era su casa pero no tenía aún fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que iba a pasar. Tras hacer un recorrido por los bares que aún seguían abiertos, decidió que había llegado el momento.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Cuddy estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando la pantalla apagada del televisor.

-¿Dónde has estado?-dijo levantándose y acercándose a él.-Llevo horas esperándote. Se suponía que ibas a comprar tabaco. Te he llamado varias veces. Estaba asustada...

-Lárgate de mi casa-respondió él con calma.

-¿Qué?

-Mete tus cosas en una maleta, agarra a tus hijos y vete.

-House, no sé...

-Y con tus cosas me refiero a las cosas que hayas comprado con tu propio dinero, no a las que te haya comprado o te haya regalado yo. Guarda las cuatro porquerías que trajiste contigo, despierta a los niños y desaparece de mi vista.

-No me estás diciendo esto en serio.

-¡Que te vayas a la mierda!-dijo él perdiendo la calma y gritándole en la cara. A continuación la agarró de la muñeca y la llevó hasta el vestidor.-Esa puta maleta es tuya. Ábrela y recoge todo lo que te pertenezca. No quiero ver en esta casa nada que haya sido tuyo.

Ella comprendió que iba en serio y empezó a buscar sus prendas antiguas entre las decenas de blusas, faldas, pantalones y vestidos caros que él le había comprado. Sabía que, técnicamente, muchas de esas cosas le pertenecían, ya que las había comprado con el sueldo que ganaba en la clínica, pero no tenía intención de ponerse a discutir con él. Se limitó a guardar las cosas que había traído consigo cuando se habían mudado.

House se arrodilló y, en una bolsa de plástico, metió sus tres o cuatro pares de zapatos. En ningún momento se giró a mirarla para comprobar si lo que guardaba le pertenecía o no. Sólo quería echarla y quería hacerlo de la forma más humillante posible.

Cuando tuvo su maleta hecha, Cuddy salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió al de sus hijas.

-Laura-dijo abriendo la puerta.-Coge tu maleta vieja y mete todas tus cosas y las de Rachel. No guardes nada de lo que os haya comprado House, sólo lo que trajimos con nosotros al venir aquí.

-Pero...

-No preguntes y haz lo que te digo. Cuando lo tengas todo listo, despierta a Rachel y ayúdala a vestirse. Nos vamos de aquí.

A continuación entró en el cuarto de Rob y Mikel y, en un momento, preparó la maleta de los niños. Mientras vestía a Rob, se preguntaba que habría pasado durante aquellas horas para que su marido hubiese tomado una decisión tan drástica. Fuese lo que fuese, no pensaba preguntárselo. A partir de ese momento, Gregory House estaba muerto para ella.

Media hora más tarde y desde la ventana de su habitación, House los vio alejarse dentro de un taxi. Su casa se había quedado completamente vacía y todas sus ilusiones se habían visto truncadas en cuestión de horas. Pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto.


	57. Chapter 57

57

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Laura entrando en la habitación de su madre.

-Me arreglo para ir a trabajar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que lo digo en serio. Pásame esos pendientes.

-House te va a echar.

-¿Y quién va a dirigir la clínica? ¿Él? Sabe que me necesita.

-Me parece increíble que aún quieras trabajar en ese lugar después de lo que nos ha hecho.

-Ese lugar es el mejor trabajo que he tenido en años y no tengo intención de dejarlo. Lo único que pienso hacer es ignorar a House.

-Eres patética.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo haces para estar cerca de él. Si tuvieses dignidad ni volverías a aparecer por ahí.

-Por circunstancias de la vida, la dignidad la perdí hace tiempo. Pero no lo hago por él, lo hago por vosotros. Él ya no me importa.

-¿Ha dejado de importarte en un día?

-Del amor al odio hay un paso y de éste a la indiferencia sólo hay otro. Prefiero dar una zancada larga y dejar atrás la etapa del odio. Odiarlo no me va a servir de nada.

-No vais a poder trabajar juntos.

-Soy experta en trabajar con gente a la que no soporto. Laura, escúchame, necesito este trabajo. Si lo pierdo, no sé que será de nosotros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos en este estúpido hotel?

-Sólo llevamos una noche. Dame tiempo.

-Quiero vivir en una casa.

-Necesito unos días para organizarme y buscar algo.

-No quiero volver a un sitio cutre como antes.

-Y no vamos a hacerlo. Ahora podemos permitirnos algo mejor. Por eso necesito conservar este empleo y, para hacerlo, necesito demostrarle a House que soy totalmente imprescindible.

-Pues que tengas suerte.

Cuddy sabía que llegaba casi una hora tarde. La habían echado de su casa en mitad de la noche y había tenido que buscar un hotel decente donde acomodar a sus hijos. El resto de la noche se lo había pasado en vela, dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido. Ya empezaba a amanecer cuando había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Entró en su despacho y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a las ventanas para correr las cortinas. Al pasar junto al escritorio, se dio cuenta de que había un sobre encima. Un sobre que no tenía por qué estar ahí. Lo abrió apresuradamente, temiéndose lo peor. Casi le daba miedo lo que pudiese contener.

Era una carta de despido firmada por el propio House en la que le decía que tenía una semana para abandonar su puesto de trabajo. Junto a la misiva, había un cheque con la cantidad que le correspondía como indemnización por despido.

-Espero que al menos te quedes a la reunión con Jobs de esta tarde-dijo alguien a su espalda.

Se giró y vio a House apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El hombre la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Que me quede a tu puta reunión? Quédate tú y encárgate de salvarle el culo a tu maldito negocio.

-Tienes una semana para irte. Si la trabajas, la cobras.

-Métete tu caridad por donde te quepa.

-En ese caso, devuélveme el cheque-dijo él extendiendo la mano.

-De eso nada. Esto me corresponde legalmente.

-Como quieras. Es una miseria, no me duele.

-Prepárate para una demanda por despido improcedente.

House soltó una carcajada. Su buffet de abogados le cobraba tres mil pavos sólo por descolgar el teléfono. Ambos sabían que ella no tenía nada que hacer en esas circunstancias.

-En cuanto lo considere oportuno, te haré llegar la demanda de divorcio-dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.- Espero que aceptes mis condiciones. En unas pocas semanas seremos libres.

-¿Unas pocas semanas? Tardarán más de un año en concedernos el divorcio, por desgracia.

-Con dinero todo se agiliza ¿recuerdas?

-Eso espero.

-Vaya, por lo visto vas a divorciarte dos veces en el mismo año. Menuda carrera.

Cuddy sabía que la estaba provocando y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de venirse abajo en frente suya ni de montar un escándalo. No iba a permitir que la desacreditase en frente de todos aquellos que aún la respetaban.

-Espero que tengas la cartera a mano porque este niño va a salirte caro-dijo ella poniéndose una mano en la suave curva que se empezaba a formar en su vientre.

House miró por un momento el cuerpo de la que aún era su mujer y tragó saliva, pero en seguida recobró la compostura y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que no es mío. No seré yo el imbécil que prepare la cartera.

Ella decidió que ya había escuchado bastante y pasó por su lado para dirigirse a la puerta. Cuando la tuvo cerca, él la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

-Si necesitas coger algo de casa para los niños, puedes hacerlo-dijo el hombre bajando la guardia.-No quiero que tú te lleves nada pero tampoco quiero que a ellos les falte...

-Que me trates a mí de esta manera sin ni si quiera darme una explicación, puedo pasarlo. Pero me has obligado a levantar a mis hijos de sus camas en mitad de la noche y los has echado a la calle. Nunca voy a perdonarte por ello, House. Esto es algo que me llevo a la tumba.

Tras pegar un tirón y librarse de él, salió del despacho. Una vez en la calle, tuvo que entrar en una cafetería para intentar calmarse.

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de romper el cheque que él le había dado pero sabía que era su única garantía de supervivencia para los próximos tres o cuatro meses. No era demasiado, ya que llevaba pocos meses trabajando, pero era lo único que tenía ahora mismo.

En cuanto consiguió recomponerse, salió a la calle dispuesta a empezar a poner su vida en orden. Lo primero era buscar un piso y dejar el hotel, que resultaba demasiado caro dadas sus nuevas circunstancias.

Se acercó hasta su antiguo barrio pero la dueña del apartamento en el que habían vivido los últimos años le dijo que lo había vuelto a alquilar. Aquello sólo era un golpe más en aquel penoso día. Sabía que no encontraría muchos alojamientos decentes al precio que estaba pagando antes de cometer el error de irse a vivir con House.

Lo que más le dolía de todo aquello eran sus hijos. En los últimos meses se habían acostumbrado a vivir como príncipes y sabía que el cambio les iba a afectar demasiado.

El alquiler de un piso amueblado resultaba demasiado caro así que no le quedó más remedio que buscar uno vacío. Antes del medio día había encontrado un piso barato que le parecía adecuado y había ido a la tienda de muebles a encargar lo más imprescindible. El dependiente la había observado con curiosidad mientras hacía su elección. Sólo unos meses antes, había estado allí con House eligiendo los muebles más finos del catálogo. Ahora la veía buscando las mejores ofertas.

Tras comerse un bocadillo en la barra de un bar, salió a buscar trabajo. Sabía que tenía que dejarlo todo solucionado rápidamente o acabaría hundiéndose en su propia miseria.

No quería pensar en House ni en la manera en la que todo había terminado entre ellos. Ni si quiera sabía por qué lo había hecho ya que todo parecía haberse solucionado entre ellos cuando se habían despedido en el hostal. Pero tampoco quería darle más vueltas al asunto. Lo que menos le apetecía era perder la cabeza por culpa de un hombre sin corazón.

La habían rechazado en varios restaurantes cuando comprendió que era debido a su embarazo. Nadie quería contratar a una mujer embarazada. Durante unos minutos se paró a pensar en algún negocio del pueblo dónde los dueños no estuviesen al tanto de su estado y llegó a la conclusión de que ese lugar era el Hotel San Vicente, en las colinas.

Los dueños eran unos españoles que rara vez bajaban al pueblo y que no se relacionaban con nadie. Ella los había visto alguna vez dentro de la agencia de viajes, comprando billetes de avión para viajar a su tierra. Estaba segura de que ni si quiera la conocían.

Tomó el autobús y se plantó en la puerta del hotel. La recepcionista le pidió que esperase unos minutos y llamó al dueño por teléfono.

Era un hotel mediano y algo destartalado. Ella no le tenía miedo al trabajo y sabía que le iría bien donde la colocasen. Si es que la colocaban.

Cuando vio entrar al dueño por la puerta, se apresuró a soltarse un poco la chaqueta. Su embarazo era aún difícil de adivinar pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Sabía que, una vez que la viesen trabajar, no la echarían aunque estuviese embarazada.

-Señor Monroy, buenas tardes-dijo extendiéndole la mano.-Soy Lisa Cuddy, vecina de este pueblo y...

-¿Es usted la que busca trabajo?

-Sí. ¿Le extraña?

-Pues sí. Las mujeres como usted no suelen trabajar. Más bien viven de tipos que trabajan.

-No es mi caso-dijo forzando una sonrisa. El tipo era un cretino pero no le iba a quedar más remedio que tragarse su sentimiento de repulsa.

Al hombre pareció agradarle su sonrisa y le preguntó en qué departamentos tenía experiencia.

-Puedo adaptarme a lo que haga falta. Cocina, comedor, barra, habitaciones, limpieza general, recepción, administración...

-¿Administración?

-Bueno, se puede decir que he dirigido algún negocio. Tengo experiencia.

-Esos puestos ya están ocupados.

-Como le digo, puedo adaptarme a lo que sea.

-No voy a meterla en la cocina ni a limpiar habitaciones, es demasiado guapa. Creo que quedará mejor en recepción.

Ella se mordió los labios intentando frenar sus impulsos de darle un puñetazo.

-Sí, supongo que la recepción es algo que hay que re-decorar de vez en cuando.

-Exacto. Hay tipos que se quedan a dormir sólo porque la recepcionista es atractiva, por lo que te aconsejo que te tomes la molestia de coquetear discretamente. Siempre y cuando no vengan acompañados de la mujer. En ese caso que ni se te ocurra-dijo tomándose la libertad de tutearla.

-Tomo nota.

-A ésa que está ahora en la recepción tengo intención de echarla, es una tarada. Si aceptas el puesto, tendrías que hacer turno de tarde. Aunque a veces no te quedaría más remedio que hacer el de mañana o el de noche.

-Ya le he dicho que me adapto a las circunstancias. Los cambios imprevistos de horario no son un problema.

-¿Has trabajado antes en alguna recepción?

-Días sueltos. Estoy segura de que aprenderé pronto.

-En ese caso, vente mañana a las cuatro. Te doy tres días para ponerte las pilas. No puedo estar pagando dos sueldos.

-Puede que hasta se ahorre el tercer día. Soy una chica lista, ¿sabe?

-Me alegro. Nos vemos mañana.

Aquella noche, mientras Cuddy intentaba explicarle a sus hijos que a partir de ese momento su vida volvería a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, House contemplaba, con la mirada perdida, como el fuego de su chimenea iba consumiendo todas las pertenencias de la que había sido la mujer más importante de su vida.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Cuddy salió del hotel a las doce en punto de la noche. Chase llevaba más de quince minutos en la puerta, esperando a que terminase su turno. Cuando la vio aparecer se acercó a ella.

-¡Chase! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a hacerte una visita. Llevamos casi un mes sin vernos.

-¿Traes coche?

-Claro.

-Pues me vienes como anillo al dedo porque no hay ningún taxi disponible en la parada.

-¿Tienes que ir en taxi todas las noches?

-No hay autobuses a estas horas.

-¿No te sale muy caro?

-Me lo pagan los dueños. Otras veces me voy con alguno de mis compañeros, si coincidimos a la salida. Hoy no es el caso.

-Bueno, pues te vienes conmigo. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-He estado picando algo en la cocina. Preferiría dar un paseo.

-Vale. ¿Adónde vamos?

-Ese sendero de ahí está iluminado hasta llegar al depósito de agua. Hay un par de kilómetros más o menos.

-Pues andando.

Cuddy se sentía tan feliz de ver a Chase que casi tenía que frenar el impulso de saltar sobre él y abrazarlo. En varias ocasiones, desde que la habían echado de la clínica, se había preguntado por qué el chico no se habría puesto en contacto con ella de alguna manera. Chase le había caído bien desde la primera vez que lo había visto y estaba segura de que ella a él también.

-Supongo que has escuchado que las cosas no marchan bien en la clínica-dijo él una vez que se hubieron adentrado en el sendero.

-Pues sí y, sinceramente, no me importa.

-Foreman está al mando. House tuvo que llamarlo a la desesperada y sólo aceptó venir a cambio de una suma desorbitada.

-Ese tipo siempre fue un pedante.

-Un pedante y un inútil. Entre House y él lo están echando todo a perder.

-Pues lo siento por ellos pero que les aproveche.

-House ha vuelto a ser el mismo tarado que era antes de conocerte, sólo que esta vez no tiene a nadie que le ponga freno.

-Para eso está Foreman.

-Supuestamente. House se pasa su autoridad por el forro y el otro hace la vista gorda. Lo único que le importa es que su nómina siga pesando lo mismo.

-No llevan ni un mes trabajando juntos, no pueden haber hecho tanto daño.

-Te echarías las manos a la cabeza si te pasases algún día por allí.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo.

-Ya.

-Chase ¿a qué has venido? ¿Pretendes que vuelva, mate a House y a su bufón y me encargue de que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce?

-No. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

-Me duele saber que las cosas están tan mal. No por House, sino por la propia clínica. Es algo realmente necesario en este pueblo.

-Le doy unos meses antes de que la clausuren.

-Es una pena.

-Pues sí. ¿Y a ti cómo te va?

-Hasta ahora, bien. Gano lo que ganaba en el bar pero aún me queda dinero de la puñetera indemnización que me dio House, así que vamos tirando. Si me haces esa misma pregunta dentro de tres o cuatro meses, supongo que la respuesta será diferente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se te acabe el dinero?

-No lo sé Chase y, de verdad, no quiero hablar de ello.

Él comprendió que la había puesto nerviosa con la pregunta. El dinero parecía ser el eterno dilema de su vida.

-Bueno, cuando llegue el momento, avísame. Intentaré hacer algo para ayudarte.

Ella se detuvo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. No podía creer que aún hubiese gente en este mundo con la que pudiese contar de esa manera.

-Gracias, encanto. Pero no hace falta, ya me las apañaré. Sabes que siempre lo hago.

-Estoy seguro de que sí-dijo él sonriendo de medio lado.-Por cierto, ¿se sabe ya si va a ser un chiquitín o una chiquitina?

-Una niña. Rachel casi se mea del gusto cuando se lo dije el otro día.

Ambos rompieron a reír. Chase deseaba realmente poder estar ahí para ella. No sabía qué clase de sentimientos despertaba en él aquella mujer pero lo único que tenía claro es que quería ayudarla a salir adelante.

-¿Cómo le va a House?-decidió preguntarle ella al fin.

-Por el día, jode la clínica, mata pacientes y nos hace la vida imposible. Por la noche, se emborracha y se dedica a hacer idioteces.

-¿Como qué?

-Da igual, Cuddy. Payasadas típicas de House. ¿Qué importa?

-Estoy segura de que ha hecho o está haciendo algo que no me quieres contar.

-No hablemos más de House. Dime, ¿cuándo vas a invitarme a tu casa a comer? Los de costas me han prohibido tener gas dentro de mi cabaña playera y llevo días sin comer algo en condiciones.

Al día siguiente, Cuddy tuvo su respuesta con respecto a House. Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando el hombre apareció en la recepción del hotel, vestido con un horrible y anticuado traje blanco de lino.

-¿Cuánto cuesta dormir en esta pocilga?-preguntó apoyándose en el mostrador y evitando mirarla a la cara.

-Depende de lo que quiera-respondió ella en un tono profesional.

-Una habitación para dos personas.

Cuddy frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué estaría tramando aquel imbécil a esas horas.

-Una habitación doble estándar cuesta...

-¿Estándar? ¿Me ha visto cara de vulgar o qué?

-Si prefiere nuestra suite, el precio es de ciento ochenta dólares la noche.

-¿Ciento ochenta dólares por una suite? Así será.

-Le ofrezco lo que tenemos, caballero. En la nacional 63, justo antes de llegar al lago Shale hay un hotel de cinco estrellas que probablemente se ajuste mejor a sus deseos y necesidades.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Ya estuvimos durmiendo allí ayer. Hoy quiero dormir aquí.

-En ese caso, lo que le he ofrecido es lo que hay.

-Espero que no haya cucarachas en la habitación.

-Le garantizo que no las hay.

-Y supongo que cambiarán las sábanas y las toallas a diario.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Me quedo con esa suite.

-¿Por cuántas noches?

-No lo sé. Ya veré.

-Rellene este formulario y firme aquí.

-Ya sé que tengo que firmar aquí. Pone firme aquí. ¿En que escuela de hostelería has estudiado?

Cuddy no podía creer que aquello le estuviese pasando a ella. House se estaba comportando como un puñetero adolescente vengativo y a ella no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarlo.

-Aquí tiene su llave.

-Dile al botones que recoja mi equipaje. Yo voy a buscar a mi amada. Espero que esté de acuerdo con mi pobre elección. Si no, tendremos que irnos.

Cuando salió por la puerta, Cuddy se sentó en el escritorio para pasar los datos del nuevo cliente al sistema informático. Tenía que buscarse una distracción para evitar que le temblasen las piernas. Le daba miedo descubrir quien era la compañía de House.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el hombre volvió a entrar con Dominika del brazo. La chica llevaba un atuendo tan horroroso como el de "su amado" y Cuddy casi sintió ganas de llorar.

-¡Hola Lisa!-dijo la joven nada más verla sin mostrar un ápice de vergüenza. El hombre que la llevaba del brazo era el marido legítimo de la mujer a la que acababa de saludar como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida, pero eso no parecía importarle a la rusa.

-Hola Dominika-respondió Cuddy manteniendo en todo momento la compostura.

-House y yo nos vamos a casar, ¿lo sabes?

-Pues no, no lo sabía. Pero me alegro mucho. Enhorabuena.

House casi pareció decepcionado con la respuesta de su mujer y se acercó aún más a Dominika, como para dejar claro que aquello era ya una realidad más que consumada.

-Dime, mi amor, ¿te gusta este hotel o prefieres algo mejor?

-Me gustaba más el de ayer.

-Lo sé, preciosa, pero es tarde. No podemos darnos la vuelta ahora.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dormir a nuestra casa? Es mucho más bonita que cualquier hotel.

"Nuestra casa". Cuddy tuvo que darse la vuelta y meterse en la oficina para evitar ponerse a llorar delante de ellos. Cuando supo que estaba fuera de la vista de la pareja, se tapó la boca con la mano para no hacer ruido y dejó que las lágrimas le resbalasen por las mejillas.

En cuanto consiguió recomponerse, salió de nuevo a la recepción, pero House y Dominika ya habían desaparecido.

Antes de que acabase su turno aquella noche, ya la habían llamado por teléfono dos veces. Una para pedirle fresas y champán y otra para preguntarle como podían poner música romántica en la habitación.

Cuando llegó a casa, Cuddy sintió la enorme necesidad de dormir entre Rob y Mikel. Necesitaba creer que en el mundo aún existían hombres buenos y sabía que aquellos dos eran los únicos en los que realmente podía confiar. Sólo pedía que sus dos hijos varones se convirtiesen en hombres honrados el día de mañana y que no se pareciesen en nada a ninguno de los tarados que habían desfilado por su vida.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Cuddy nada más llegar a su puesto de trabajo, fue revisar el planning del día. Desgraciadamente, House seguía alojado en el hotel.

Le estaba dando las llaves a unos nuevos clientes cuando Dominika se plantó en el mostrador.

-Tienes que firmarle el divorcio a House para que se pueda casar conmigo-dijo sin rodeos.

-Tranquila. Muy pronto tendrás tu certificado de matrimonio de conveniencia y tu tarjeta verde enmarcados encima de tu mesita de noche.

-¿Sabes qué? A lo mejor este matrimonio no es tan de conveniencia como piensas. Llevamos cinco días juntos y...

-¡Menudo récord!

-...y House me está tratando como a una princesa.

-¿En serio? Pues nada, Dominika, me alegro mucho por ti. De verdad, te lo mereces. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Habían pasado cuatro días pero House y su prometida no parecían tener intención de marcharse del hotel y a Cuddy cada vez se le hacía más difícil ir a trabajar. Haciendo de tripas corazón, decidió que tenía que hablar con él.

En un momento dado en que lo vio solo, paseándose por delante de ella, le pidió que entrase en la oficina y él no opuso resistencia. Casi parecía estarlo deseando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, House?-dijo ella entornando la puerta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si lo que quieres es que te firme el divorcio, dame los malditos papeles y déjame en paz.

-No creo que te esté molestando.

-Te lo pido por favor.

-Como quieras.

House se echó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó unos folios arrugados. Era una demanda de divorcio.

-¿La llevabas en el bolsillo y no te has molestado en dármela?

-Firma.

-Dame un momento, quiero leer las condiciones.

Cuddy leyó rápidamente las tres hojas de las que constaba el documento.

-¿Trescientos dólares al mes? ¿Eso es lo que me piensas dar?

-Ponte chula y a esa cifra le sobrará el tres. No puedes exigir nada más y cualquier juez estará dispuesto a patearte bien el culo si le demuestro lo adúltera que has sido.

-Con dinero se puede hacer cualquier cosa, ¿verdad House? Hasta tergiversar la verdad.

-Llámalo como quieras pero firma.

Ella firmó dónde correspondía y después añadió un párrafo de su puño y letra al final del documento. House se apresuró a leerlo en cuanto se lo devolvió.

-Así que renuncias a mis trescientos pavos.

-No los quiero. Cómprale muchas joyas a tu nueva mujer con ellos.

-Buena idea. En fin, ya no nos une nada. Una pena.

-Ya tienes lo que querías. Ahora te pido que me dejes en paz.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para dejarte en paz?

-Largarte de aquí.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-House, no me jodas. Acabo de firmarte el divorcio. Mete a la puta de Dominika en una maleta y desaparece de mi vista.

-Me gusta vivir aquí. No tengo intención de irme en mucho tiempo.

-Te ruego que no me obligues a abandonar este trabajo.

-No te obligo a abandonar nada. Lo único que quiero hacer es celebrar aquí mi boda y quedarme a vivir en la suite con mi mujer hasta que lo considere oportuno.

-Dependo de mi sueldo para salir adelante. Si me tengo que poner de rodillas para que te vayas a la mierda, me pongo, pero por favor, no me hagas esto.

-Puedes ponerte de rodillas o haciendo el pino. No pienso marcharme.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, desgraciado?-dijo ella si poder contener más las lágrimas.

-Para que sepas de una maldita vez lo que siente uno cuando se muere por dentro-respondió él acercándose a Cuddy y situando su cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella.-Llama al cocinero y dile que esta noche cenaremos en la habitación. Y organízame una reunión con el dueño para mañana. Quiero celebrar la boda cuanto antes.

Aquella noche, antes de marcharse a casa, Cuddy le entregó su carta de renuncia al dueño del establecimiento. Por mucho que le pesase, sabía exactamente cual tenía que ser su próximo movimiento y esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.


	59. Chapter 59

59

House salió de la clínica temprano. No eran ni las cinco y ya estaba harto de estar allí. Tenía ganas de ver a Cuddy para decirle que se iba del hotel esa misma tarde, pero no porque ella quisiese sino porque a él le daba la gana. En el fondo sabía que seguir allí no le aportaba ya ningún beneficio. No tenía intención de casarse con Dominika y, si continuaba alojándose en el hotel, al final tendría que hacerlo para evitar que Cuddy lo considerase un perdedor.

Aún tenía que entregarle los papeles del divorcio a su abogado para que terminase de tramitarlos pero ya le dolía tener que referirse a Cuddy como su ex. Pese a su infidelidad, había sido una buena esposa y le había hecho disfrutar del matrimonio, algo que habría considerado completamente imposible antes de estar con ella.

Sabía que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era ponerlo todo a la venta y marcharse del pueblo. Quedarse allí sólo le supondría más sufrimiento y no quería pasar por ello.

Entró en el hotel dispuesto a decirle a Cuddy que la dejaba en paz de una vez por todas pero en la recepción vio a un chico al que no conocía.

-¿Dónde está la recepcionista fea y antipática?

-¿Se refiere a Olga? Su turno terminó hace más de una hora.

-A Cuddy.

-Lo siento, caballero, según tengo entendido, ayer mismo presentó su renuncia. Yo soy el nuevo recepcionista de tarde.

Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él. Estaba segurísimo de que Cuddy le iba a plantar cara pero, por lo visto, se había venido abajo a la primera de cambio. Si hubiese estado con ánimo para seguir divirtiéndose a su costa, se habría llevado una gran decepción, ya que el entretenimiento parecía haberse terminado demasiado pronto.

Pero lo cierto era que no se sentía con ánimos para divertirse. En cuanto consiguió poner su cabeza en orden, subió a la habitación. Dominika estaba preparándole un baño.

-Cuando termines puedo darte un masaje-dijo complaciente.

Él se acercó al escritorio sin mirarla y sacó un talonario de cheques. Tras rellenar uno se lo entregó a la chica.

-Son cuatro mil dólares. Cógelo y vete.

-¿Por qué me das un cheque?

-Es tu sueldo.

-¿Qué sueldo?

-De actriz.

-¡No soy actriz!

-Por su puesto que lo eres. Has estado interpretando el papel de mi prometida. Ya no hace falta que lo sigas interpretando.

-Pero tú me dijiste...

-Donde dije digo, digo Diego.

-¿Me has vuelto a utilizar?

-Sí.

-¿No nos vamos a casar?

-Veo que lo vas captando.

Tras pelearse a gritos con Dominika, abandonó el hotel y regresó a su casa. Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto. No sabía qué hacer con su vida, pese a que tenía dinero suficiente para hacer lo que le diese la gana. Lo próximo que tenía que decidir era si marcharse del pueblo o quedarse en él, pese a que eso supondría tener que verle la cara a Cuddy de vez en cuando. Algo que, de sólo pensarlo, le provocaba una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios.

El sol aún no tenía intención de ponerse y Cuddy ya estaba demasiado borracha. Llevaba bebiendo desde el medio día porque necesitaba nublar su mente para hacerle frente a lo que iba a ocurrir esa tarde.

Sabía que si se tomaba una sola copa más, se caería al suelo inconsciente y entonces la borrachera no habría servido de nada, así que decidió que había llegado el momento de parar.

Se había puesto su vestido blanco de punto porque sabía que lo volvía loco y, en cuanto consiguió ponerse en pie sin tropezar, se dirigió a la casa del hombre.

Pese a su estado de embriaguez, consiguió llegar sin ningún contratiempo de importancia y entró en el portal. Subió las escaleras y, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pulsó el timbre que había al lado de la puerta. Una puerta azul.

-Vaya, Lisa. Menuda sorpresa-dijo Jackson observándola con deleite.

-Déjame pasar, tú, como te llames.

-Y vienes completamente borracha. Esto va a ser divertido.

El hombre se apartó y la dejó entrar. Ella se situó en en centro del gran salón del apartamento e intentó que sus piernas siguiesen manteniéndola en pie.

-Ya sabes a lo que vengo-dijo mirando a su antiguo jefe a los ojos.

-Sabía que volverías. No lo he dudado ni un momento.

-Nunca debí marcharme.

-Ambos lo supimos siempre. Es una pena que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en darte cuenta y que hayas hecho tantas estupideces mientras tanto. Todo se paga, Lisa.

-¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

-Si te portas bien, mañana mismo. Sabes que me encanta ese vestido. Métete en el dormitorio y quítatelo. En un momento estaré ahí.

Cuddy intentó no llorar mientras se desvestía. Había vuelto a ese maldito apartamento, después de haberse jurado que no lo pisaría nunca más, e iba a meterse otra vez en la misma cama. Sabía que Jackson le haría daño y la trataría con desprecio. Era un hombre rencoroso y estaba segura de que no había soportado perderla. Ahora le estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata la posibilidad de demostrarle que era mucho más listo que ella y sabía que iba a jugar bien todas sus cartas.

Tras desnudarse completamente, se metió bajo las sábanas y esperó a que él entrase. Jackson se desnudó delante de ella. Era, sin duda, un hombre formidable. Pero ella sólo era capaz de sentir desprecio por él y por su cuerpo.

Cuando el hombre entró en la cama, ella se recostó sobre la almohada. Sabía que no iba a besarla ni a acariciarla de ninguna manera. Era tan mezquino que no iba a mostrar ningún signo de debilidad, sólo de dominación.

-Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa, Jackson-dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el pecho y deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué?

-No te eches encima de mi barriga. Lo que quieras, menos ponerme tu peso encima.

Él sonrió y, tras agarrarle un seno fuertemente con la mano, la obligó a separar las piernas y la penetró con fuerza.

Ella se mordió los labios e intentó contener la respiración mientras él se movía dentro de ella, intentando hacerle el máximo daño posible. Intentó pensar en las veces que su marido le había hecho el amor dulcemente en su precioso dormitorio pero a su cabeza sólo vinieron imágenes de la última vez que se había acostado con él y de cómo la había tratado de una forma muy similar a como Jackson la estaba tratando ahora. El recuerdo la hizo llorar.

El hombre estaba tardando un eternidad en terminar y ella ya no soportaba el dolor. Estaba intentando buscar un pensamiento con el que poder evadirse de aquel mundo surrealista en el que le había tocado vivir, cuando giró la cabeza y vio un bote encima de la mesita de noche.

Fijó la vista y vio que eran pastillas para dormir. Extendió la mano y tomó el frasco. Sacó una pastilla y se la echó a la boca. Esperaba que la mezcla con el alcohol resultase explosiva y la dejase traspuesta mientras aquello acababa. Antes de volver a dejar el bote en su sitio, sacó otra pastilla y se la tragó, por si acaso.

En cuestión de minutos, había perdido el sentido.

House estaba tumbado en la cama de la habitación de invitados, mirando las pocas fotos de su boda que no había quemado. Desde que había echado a Cuddy de casa, no había podido volver a dormir en su habitación.

Cada una aquellas fotos le recordaba lo feliz que había sido aquel día. Había una en concreto, un primer plano que él mismo le había tirado a Cuddy mientras ésta regañaba a uno de sus niños, que le hizo morderse los labios hasta hacerse daño.

Tenía la boca abierta, el ceño fruncido y el pelo revuelto a causa de las muchas horas de fiesta que llevaba a sus espaldas, pero estaba preciosa. Nunca había amado un rostro tanto como había amado el de su mujer. Su ex mujer.

Quería romper todos esos recuerdos pero no era capaz. Sabía que siempre necesitaría llevar una pequeña parte de ella junto a él. Aunque fuese una simple foto o un pañuelo. Había sido incapaz de desprenderse de todo.

Pese a que ella le había traicionado y le había demostrado una absoluta falta de amor, él la seguía queriendo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo. Movió los brazos sobre las sabanas y comprobó que Jackson no estaba a su lado. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró incorporarse. A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro a pesar de que él había encendido una lámpara. Los pocos objetos que conseguía ver, daban vueltas a su alrededor y la cama le pedía a gritos que volviese a tumbarse.

Pese a que seguía estando drogada y completamente borracha, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y sólo quería escapar de allí. Oyó a Jackson entrar en la ducha y, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, se levantó de la cama. Sabía que si se quedaba allí mucho tiempo, él iría a por la segunda ronda.

En cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, sintió unas terribles nauseas. Sabía que iba a ser incapaz de vestirse por completo sin desplomarse, así que se conformó con ponerse malamente la ropa interior y cogió el vestido, el bolso y los zapatos con las manos.

Al lado del bloque de pisos donde vivía Jackson había un pequeño parque. Si conseguía llegar hasta allí sin caerse dormida en ninguna esquina, esperaría a que se le despejase la cabeza y se vestiría para volver a casa.

Llegó hasta la entrada manteniendo su vista fija en la puerta azul. Todo lo demás parecía difuminarse a su alrededor. Agarró el pomo pensando, con triste regocijo, que al menos volvía a tener trabajo y que su vida, después de todo, no estaba arruinada por completo.

Salió al rellano y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin la luz que salía del apartamento, todo se hizo oscuro a su alrededor. Tanteó la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz, mientras las nauseas provocaban que un sudor frío resbalase por su espalda desnuda. Avanzó a ciegas, buscando un pedazo de pared donde hubiese un botón que apretar, incapaz de ver la diminuta luz roja que indicaba exactamente donde se encontraba. Buscó y buscó desesperadamente, hasta que perdió por completo el sentido de la orientación.

Su cuerpo le pedía que se dejase caer ahí mismo. Su cabeza, apenas consciente, le lanzaba unos sonoros pitidos de alarma que ella no podía escuchar. Y sus pies, que parecían no responder a ninguna orden concreta, seguían avanzando por el suelo frío de mármol sin un rumbo predeterminado.

Avanzaron y avanzaron, con cortos y temerosos pasos, hasta que dejaron de sentir el suelo en sus plantas.

Durante una décima de segundo, Cuddy se preguntó donde había ido a parar el suelo. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de comprender que había llegado a las escaleras, su cuerpo ya había caído rodando y la oscuridad alrededor de ella se había vuelto aún más oscura.

House se despertó sobresaltado en mitad de la noche y descubrió que se había caído de la cama. Pero no era eso lo que le había despertado. Había vuelto a tener aquel extraño sueño en el que veía a Cuddy vestida de blanco subir hasta una puerta azul. Al salir, perdía el equilibrio en el borde de la escalera y caía. Después todo se teñía de rojo.

La mente de House estuvo teñida de ese color durante varios minutos. Por mucho que intentaba concentrarse, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Tras decirse a sí mismo varias que no había sido más que un sueño, consiguió tranquilizarse y volvió a la cama a intentar conciliar el sueño.


	60. Chapter 60

60

Cuddy abrió los ojos y vio una habitación de hospital que no reconocía. Al mirar hacia la derecha, distinguió unas piernas masculinas enfundadas en unos vaqueros grises.

-¿House?-preguntó sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

-Siento decepcionarte-respondió Chase sentándose en un taburete y colocándose a su altura.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Te has caído por unas escaleras. Has tenido suerte.

Ella se tocó la cabeza y comprobó que tenía una venda.

-No es nada-le aseguró él.-Sólo han tenido que darte un par de puntos. No estas herida.

-Tengo mucha hambre y necesito ir al servicio. Me duele la barriga.

Él la ayudó a levantarse y después se acercó a la cafetería para comprarle algo de comer. Cuando volvió a la habitación, ella parecía estar mucho más espabilada.

-Has estado varias horas inconsciente. Alice ha estado haciendo guardia antes que yo. Recuérdame que la llame para decirle que te has despertado.

-Acércame eso de ahí, por favor.

-Es pastel de verduras. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-No todo. Sólo algunas cosas.

-Cuddy...sé que esto puede resultar algo incómodo y...y no tienes que responderme si no quieres...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu antiguo jefe...Jackson.

-Es un mierda. Lo odio.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero preguntarte esto...ya te digo que...

-¡No seas pesado, Chase! Dime lo que tienes en la cabeza y después consideraré si contestarte o no.

-¿Ha abusado de ti?-consiguió preguntar él por fin.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por la manera en la que te encontraron.

-¿Quién me encontró?

-Los vecinos de abajo. Abrieron la puerta y te vieron tirada en su rellano. Fueron ellos los que llamaron a la ambulancia.

-¿En qué hospital estamos?

-En el de Greenville. No había sitio en la clínica de House.

-Mejor. ¿Y cómo dices que me encontraron?

-En ropa interior, drogada, inconsciente y herida.

-¡Dios! Es cierto. Salí al portal en ropa interior.

-Daba la impresión de que estabas huyendo. Cuddy, la policía ya ha puesto una denuncia por agresión sexual.

-¡Pero él no me agredió! Bueno, quizá me agredió...de alguna manera. Pero no me forzó.

-Ese tipo te provocó un desgarro vaginal. Han tenido que darte puntos. Si no se trata de un caso de abuso, es que tus preferencias sexuales rayan un poco lo enfermizo.

-Tengo que hablar con la policía para que retiren la denuncia. Jackson no me obligó a acostarme con él. Yo fui a su casa sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ese hombre?

-Y yo que sé. Nos apreciamos y nos odiamos a partes iguales. Es el padre de mi hijo pero lo rechaza. No le importa que esté con otros hombres pero no soporta la idea de que sea feliz con uno de ellos. A veces me protege de otros y a veces necesito que otros me protejan de él. Pero nunca ha abusado de mí.

-¿Nunca te ha obligado a hacer nada...?

-Miento. En una ocasión me besó a la fuerza.

-¿Sólo un beso?

-También me tocó y me agarró del cuello. Pero se quedó ahí la cosa. Fue durante la inauguración de la clínica de House. Jackson estaba rabioso porque había dejado su bar para irme a trabajar con House y supongo que esa fue su manera de demostrarme que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiese. Lo único que consiguió fue dejarme un mal sabor de boca durante el resto de la noche. Y que le odiase un poquito más. Como ahora.

-No le quites importancia a lo que hizo, Cuddy. Parece que lo estás disculpando.

-No lo hago. Simplemente no quiero seguir pensado en ello. No me va a servir de nada.

-Pero te has estado acostando con él todos estos años.

-Sí. Nos hemos acostado muchas veces pero él no es uno de mis clientes. En el fondo creo que siempre me dio pena.

-¿Pena, por qué?

-Jackson siempre ha sido un desgraciado. Como padre fue un desastre y su matrimonio nunca funcionó pese a que siempre estuvo enamorado de su mujer. Creo yo era una vía de escape para sus problemas conyugales.

-Supongo que fuiste a pedirle trabajo.

-Supones bien.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué a él?

-Porque es lo que hay, Chase. Eso o un club de striptease y la verdad es que embarazada poco éxito iba a tener.

-Tiene que haber algo más...

-¿En este pueblo? Te aseguro que no lo hay.

-Hay otros pueblos.

-Ya pero yo estoy enamorada de éste. Mis hijos están enamorados de éste. Son felices en Leeverfield.

Ella siguió comiendo y él la observó en silencio, esperando a que le hiciese la temida pregunta. No tardó en llegar.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo están los niños?-dijo mientras se atragantaba con un pedazo de pan.-Soy una maldita mala madre. Ni si quiera me he acordado de preguntarte por ellos.

-Tranquila, están bien. Laura se está encargando de ellos-respondió Chase, dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.-Yo me pasaré esta noche a ver si les hace falta algo.

De repente ella lo miró con expresión de pánico y él comprendió que acababa de darse cuenta.

-¡Los niños! ¿Cómo está el bebé?

Él se limitó a mirarla fijamente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¡Chase, dime qué cojones le ha ocurrido a mi bebé!

-Cuddy, te has caído rodando por unas escaleras. Podrías haberte roto la cabeza. Tienes suerte de estar viva.

-¡Me importa una mierda mi cabeza!-dijo agarrándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta.-¡Dime que la niña está bien!

Antes de que él tuviese tiempo de responder, se llevó las manos a la barriga. Chase la vio romperse en mil pedazos delante de él y no supo que hacer. La imagen de esa mujer, completamente devastada, le recordó aquel terrible momento en el que le habían comunicado la muerte de Cameron. Sabía que no había dolor que se pudiese comparar a la pérdida de un ser querido. Aunque aún no se conociese la cara de éste.

Pensó en abrazarla y dejar que llorase entre sus brazos pero en seguida comprendió que aquello era un momento demasiado íntimo y que a él no le correspondía estar ahí. Era al idiota de House al que le correspondía y decidió que iría a buscarlo y se lo haría saber, aunque fuese a puñetazos.

Se marchó a Leeverfield sin despedirse de ella y fue directo a la casa de House. Sabía que a esas horas habría huido ya de la clínica como de la quema. Lo encontró dentro de la casita de madera que él mismo le había construido a los niños de Cuddy, con un montón de radiografías extendidas por el suelo.

-Soñé que Cuddy se caía por unas escaleras-dijo House sin levantar la vista.

-Menos mal que no soñaste que se la comía un tigre.

-Es un sueño que he tenido otras veces.

-Coincidencia o premonición...¿qué más da? La cuestión es que Cuddy está sola en ese hospital. Mañana por la mañana le darán el alta y, si no vas a recogerla, tendrá que volver en autobús.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?

-No puedo. Tengo que coger un vuelo a Los Ángeles-mintió-. Voy a pasar allí el fin de semana.

-¿Y Alice?

-Alice entra a trabajar a las seis de la mañana en el almacén de fruta. ¿Recuerdas que la despediste? Hoy le han dado unas cuantas horas de permiso para que pudiese estar con Cuddy pero mañana llegan los camiones de Costa Rica y hay mucho trabajo. No podrá escaparse.

-Puedo mandarle dinero al hospital para que venga en taxi.

-¡House!¡No me jodas!

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Ella? Bien.

-Ha perdido al niño, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo ha perdido. House, te necesita junto a ella. No puedes seguir comportándote como un cabrón. No en estas circunstancias.

House se levantó del suelo y salió de la casita. Chase lo siguió hasta la entrada principal.

-¿Piensas ir o no? Si tú no vas, cancelaré el vuelo. Pero, créeme, no es a mí a quién necesita.

-Tampoco me necesita a mí.

-Es todavía tu mujer y ha perdido a vuestra hija, ¿qué más...?

-¿Era una niña?

-Sí, House, era una niña. Estaba feliz el otro día cuando me lo dijo.

-Hay muchas posibilidades de que no fuese mía.

-No empieces a joder.

-Me ha sido infiel. No sé si una o un millón de veces, pero me lo ha sido. Como comprenderás, cabe la posibilidad de que se quedase embarazada de otro.

-Dudo muchísimo que te haya sido infiel.

-Yo también lo dudaría si no tuviese pruebas.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-preguntó Chase extrañado.

-Más que pruebas, testigos. La han visto con otro.

-¿Estás seguro de que ya estabais juntos?

-Segurísimo.

-Vaya...no lo sabía. House, no apruebo lo que hizo pero no creo que debas guardarle rencor para siempre. No tienes que volver a estar con ella pero...

-Estamos separados. Pronto el divorcio se hará efectivo. Yo tengo mi vida y ella tiene la suya. Te aseguro que no me alegro de lo que ha ocurrido y que no le deseo nada malo pero tampoco tiene ningún sentido que yo aparezca en ese hospital. ¿Para qué?

-No voy a insistir más. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

Chase se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a alejarse. No había llegado al camino cuando se detuvo y se dio de nuevo la vuelta.

-¿Tanto confías en ese supuesto testigo? Quiero decir, ¿no cabe la mínima posibilidad de que esa persona te haya mentido? Si es una mujer, es muy probable que estuviese celosa de la clase de vida que ella llevaba a tu lado o que sintiese algo por ti. Y, si es un hombre, puede que sintiese algo por ella. Hay gente que vive para destruir la felicidad de los demás.

-No insistas. Fue Wilson. Cuddy no le gusta y no creo que esté enamorado de mí. ¿O sí?

-¿Wilson la pilló con otro hombre? ¿Cuddy es tan idiota como para ponerse a hacer algo comprometido con otro en un lugar en el que puede ser descubierta? ¿Por Wilson precisamente?

-Pues sí, por lo visto, Cuddy es bastante idiota. Wilson la pilló en plena faena en mi propia clínica el mismo día que la inaugurábamos.

-¿Quién era el tipo?-preguntó Chase sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Su ex jefe.

Chase no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba seguro de que si abría el diccionario y buscaba la palabra imbécil, una enorme foto de House a todo color con bastón y todo aparecería delante de sus narices.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Y supongo que te enfrentaste a Cuddy en cuanto Wilson te lo contó.

-No consideré necesario darle explicaciones. Ella tampoco consideró necesario respetar nuestra relación. La eché de casa y punto.

-Totalmente lógico. Claro que, por otra parte, si te hubieses tomado la molestia de discutir el tema con ella, te habrías enterado de que sólo se trató de un beso. Un beso totalmente forzado.

-¿Cómo que fue un beso forzado?

-Pues que Jackson la besó a la fuerza, gilipollas. Y Wilson, que evidentemente es un premio Nobel de la observación, interpretó lo que le dio la gana.

-Wilson se habría dado cuenta.

-House, Wilson siempre ha desconfiado de Cuddy y lo cierto es que cuando nos empeñamos en verlo todo negro, acabamos viéndolo todo negro. Vio una escena, le dio el significado que consideró lógico y no se quedó para comprobar si lo que creían ver sus ojos era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-No creo que Jackson forzase a Cuddy a nada.

-Claro, porque evidentemente es imposible para un tipo que mide dos metros y pesa más de cien kilos robarle un beso a una mujer que no es ni la mitad de su tamaño. Está claro que Cuddy se lo podría haber impedido. Un buen puñetazo a tiempo y Jackson se habría ido llorando a casa.

House permanecía de pie frente a la puerta de su casa con las llaves en la mano. Su cabeza estaba intentando asimilar y aceptar todo lo que Chase acababa de contarle. Entonces, recordó que la noche de la inauguración, una vez en la cama, había visto que Cuddy tenía unas marcas rojas en el cuello, pero no les había dado más importancia.

-¿Jackson hizo algo más, a parte de besarla?

-Ella dice que la tocó y que la agarró del cuello.

House entró en la casa y Chase lo siguió. La expresión desesperada del rostro de su jefe sólo podía significar que se acababa de dar cuenta de su enorme error. El joven comprendió que lo mejor sería que le explicase lo que había pasado la noche anterior para evitar más malentendidos.

-House, Cuddy estuvo anoche en casa de Jackson. Fue en su portal dónde la encontraron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacía allí?

-Fue a pedirle trabajo. Como ambos sabemos, tuvo que dejar el hotel en el que trabajaba y está claro que no le iba a ser fácil encontrar un nuevo empleo teniendo en cuenta su situación. Supongo que consideró que el Marble´s era lo único seguro que tenía.

-¿Por qué se cayó por las escaleras? ¿Tuvo ese cabrón algo que ver?

-No directamente. House, sé que dadas las circunstancias esto te va a doler pero supongo que comprenderás que Cuddy tuvo que darle algo a cambio de devolverle su puesto de trabajo.

House se sentó en el sofá y metió la cabeza entre las manos. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Era como si el destino se hubiese empeñado en jugársela a ambos una y otra vez.

-Antes de que tomes ninguna decisión,-continuó Chase- ten en cuenta que no fue algo que ella buscase por placer. Si se cayó rodando por esas escaleras, fue porque iba como una cuba y porque se había inflado a somníferos para poder pasar por ello estando casi inconsciente. Y si tenemos en cuenta los resultados, es fácil de comprender.

-¿Qué le hizo ese desgraciado?

-Le hizo mucho daño, House. Los detalles si quiere que te los explique ella pero la tuvo que tratar muy mal para que desease huir de esa manera.

-Chase, ¿te das cuenta de que he matado a mi propio hijo?

-No es cierto. Es una simple cadena de desgracias. Esa niña no estaba destinada a nacer, eso es todo.

Chase se acercó y le puso una mano a House en el hombro. Sabía que había llegado el momento de dejar de hacerle reproches y echarle cosas en cara. Su propia consciencia lo haría y eso era peor que todo lo que le pudiese decir el resto del mundo.

-Escúchame, jefe. Hundiéndote en la miseria no vas a cambiar nada. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora sólo puedes seguir adelante e intentar que las cosas vayan mejor de lo que han ido hasta ahora.

-Pues no sé como hacerlo, si te soy sincero.

-Si no recuerdo mal, ahora mismo, en el hospital de Greenville, hay una mujer que está completamente sola en su habitación. No lo sé, podría ser un buen comienzo.


	61. Chapter 61

61

Cuddy sintió una mano en la espalda y abrió los ojos. No sabía cuantas horas llevaba durmiendo pero la habitación seguía a oscuras y ella estaba tumbada bocabajo.

-No he podido ir a trabajar-dijo sin moverse.-Me caí al salir de tu casa y he estado aquí todo el día. Las enfermeras pueden decírtelo. Mañana iré sin falta.

A House le costó un momento comprender que le estaba hablando a Jackson.

-Soy yo-dijo retirando la mano.

Ella no se movió. Permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato y, al final, él comprendió que tendría que romper el hielo o marcharse por dónde había venido.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama y volvió a poner su mano sobre el hombro de ella. La mujer pareció estremecerse bajo el contacto.

-He venido para estar contigo pero sólo me quedaré si tú quieres.

Cuddy permaneció inmóvil, mordiéndose los labios. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo y no sabía qué demonios hacía aquel tipo en su habitación.

-Traeme algo para el dolor de cabeza-dijo por fin, encontrándole una utilidad a su presencia.

House volvió al cabo de unos minutos con un vaso de agua y una aspirina. Ella se incorporó y se la tomó sin mirarlo. Después volvió a acostarse y le dio la espalda.

El hombre se sentó en una silla. No le había pedido que se quedase pero tampoco le había echado. Cuddy se quedó dormida y él siguió allí, esperando a que llegase el día.

Cuando ella se despertó, la habitación estaba vacía. Su médico no tardó en llegar para hacerle firmar los papeles del alta. Tras ponerse la ropa que Alice le había traído el día anterior y recoger sus pertenencias, salió a la calle para buscar la estación de autobuses.

Al doblar la esquina, vio el flamante todoterreno de House aparcado junto a la acera. El hombre se bajó en cuanto la vio pasar y caminó hasta ella.

-Deja que lleve yo esto-le dijo casi en un susurro.

Cuddy no tenía ni idea de lo que se proponía pero le entregó la bolsa en la que llevaba el vestido blanco favorito de Jackson y los zapatos de tacón. House abrió la puerta del coche para que ella entrase pero la mujer no se movió del sitio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó con dureza.

-Sólo llevarte a casa.

Ella siguió mirándolo sin reaccionar.

-El próximo autobús sale dentro de tres horas y hay casi un kilómetro hasta la estación. Sube, por favor.

Cuddy obedeció y entró en el coche. El viaje transcurrió en silencio. Él no parecía tener intención de molestarla y se limitó a poner uno de los cds de música que ella había llevado en su coche. El bonito sedán negro que había sido suyo antes de que House la pusiese en la calle.

Al llegar a Leeverfield, House se detuvo en el stop que daba entrada al pueblo.

-¿Dónde tengo que llevarte? ¿Sigues viviendo en tu antigua dirección?-preguntó, pese a que sabía perfectamente dónde estaba viviendo ahora.

-Llévame al Marble´s.

House no respondió. No sabía qué responder. Permaneció un momento en silencio y después arrancó el coche. Habían recorrido un par de manzanas cuando Cuddy se dio cuenta de que no la estaba llevando al sitio que le había pedido.

-¡Ya llego tarde! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Cuddy, tenemos que hablar. Vamos a un sitio tranquilo.

-¡No! ¡Llévame a mi trabajo!

Él no respondió pero siguió avanzando con el coche hasta llegar a la salida más meridional, que llevaba al enorme bosque de pinos que se extendía hacia Carolina del Sur.

Entonces Cuddy comprendió lo que pretendía y, sin dudarlo un instante, se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearle con los puños cerrados.

House, que no se esperaba el ataque, pudo evitar, a duras penas, que el coche se le fuese al terraplén que había a su derecha.

-¡Basta! ¡Cuddy deja de pegarme! ¡Vamos a tener un accidente!

-¡Sal de mi vida, hijo de puta!-dijo mientras le metía un pie en la boca.-¡Ya me has echado de un trabajo y me has obligado a marcharme de otro, no vas a conseguir que pierda éste también!

House consiguió parar el coche en un lado de la carretera e intentó detenerla. Estaba seguro de que su último puñetazo le iba a suponer un ojo morado.

-¡Sólo quiero que hablemos!-dijo saliendo a toda prisa y dando la vuelta alrededor del coche para evitar que ella saliese y echase a correr.

En cuanto se vio fuera, la mujer volvió a lanzarse al ataque pero a House ya le costó menos trabajo inmovilizarla. Tras obligarla a doblarse sobre sí misma, la hizo arrodillarse. Él se arrodilló detrás de ella, colocando una de sus piernas sobre las pantorrillas de la mujer para evitar que le lanzase otra patada y sujetando sus brazos con una mano y su cabeza con la otra.

-¡Te voy a matar, House! Como Jackson me eche por llegar tarde, te aseguro que te muelo a palos.

-¡Ya lo has hecho! Cuddy, por favor, tranquilízate. Acabas de salir del hospital, esta clase de locuras pueden costarte un disgusto.

Entonces recordó que acababan de darle puntos para arreglar la gran hazaña de Jackson y se apartó un poco para mirarla entre las piernas. La tela de los pantalones de Cuddy empezaba a mancharse de sangre.

Ella sintió la humedad y, cuando comprendió que se le habían soltado los puntos, empezó a sentir el dolor.

-Sube al coche, nos vamos a la clínica-dijo él incorporándola.

-No es nada. Llévame a mi trabajo-suplicó ella casi con desesperación.

-Estás sangrando.

-Me ha venido la regla. Tengo compresas en el bar.

-No intentes dármelas con queso, Cuddy. Sigo siendo médico. Voy a llamar a Jackson y le voy a decir que sigues enferma.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, House se alejó unos metros y fingió que hablaba con Jackson. Sólo quería que se quedase tranquila un rato y le permitiese hacer su trabajo.

Cuddy no pareció muy contenta, pero en vista de que la mancha iba haciéndose cada vez más grande, no le quedó más remedio que dejarse llevar.

Entraron en la clínica por la puerta de atrás y House la hizo pasar a una consulta vacía.

-Desnúdate de cintura para abajo y túmbate en esa camilla-dijo mientras encendía la potente lámpara móvil.

-Quiero que venga una enfermera.

-Están todas ocupadas. Yo me encargo de esto.

-Pues que vega Masters, Chase, mi prima la del quinto. Cualquiera menos tú y menos Wilson.

-¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo que ha pasado?

-Chase ya lo sabe. Lo quiero a él.

House supo que no podía seguir negándose y que tampoco debía. Por otra parte, sabía que a Chase le iba a resultar menos doloroso enfrentarse a aquello.

Cuando el australiano llegó, House le cedió su lugar dentro de la consulta. Al cabo de quince minutos, Chase salía cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-House, tiene que estarse quieta o esa herida no va a cicatrizar nunca.

-Ya lo sé. Se volvió loca e intentó matarme.

-No la culpo. Te ha puesto bueno el ojo.

-¿Te ha dicho algo de mí?

-Nada.

-Al menos no ha dicho que no entre.

-Tampoco ha dicho que entres, así que voy a quedarme aquí fuera y, si me necesita, voy a volver a entrar.

House asintió y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Cuddy estaba sentada en la camilla y lo observó mientras se acercaba.

-¿Quieres que te subamos a las habitaciones? El efecto de la anestesia se pasará en un rato y empezará a dolerte mucho.

-Ya sé como duele. ¿Qué vas a contarme tú a mí? No quiero subir a las habitaciones.

-Si quieres podemos ir a casa. Allí puedo cuidar de ti.

-No es mi casa. Dí que podemos ir a "tu" casa. Tu casa y la de Dominika.

-Olvídate de Dominika, Cuddy. Sólo fue una farsa. Dominika ya está muy lejos de aquí y no va a volver.

Cuddy no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo en ese momento. Que hubiese utilizado un falso compromiso con Dominika para hacerla renunciar a su trabajo era casi peor que si se hubiese casado con ella. House no había hecho aquello para ser feliz, lo había hecho para hacerla infeliz a ella y eso era mezquino. Lo convertía en un ser mezquino ante sus ojos.

Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, ofreciéndole ayuda otra vez. Una ayuda que ella no había solicitado. Una ayuda que no deseaba recibir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, House?

-No tengo ni idea-respondió él rascándose el pelo.-Quiero decir, sé lo que quiero pero no tengo ni idea de cómo conseguirlo.

-Vuelves haciéndote el bueno, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero lo único que yo quiero hacer es irme a mi casa a tumbarme en mi cama porque si no lo hago, mañana me será imposible levantarme y caminar hasta mi trabajo y esta vez lo perderé para siempre. Y si eso ocurre, soy capaz de prenderle fuego a todo el pueblo empezando por tu casa y la de Jackson.

-Cuddy, no puedes volver a trabajar para ese tipo.

-¿Sabes que fui a su casa para acostarme con él, verdad? Lo digo porque sé que te jode mucho que me acueste con otros. Pues que sepas que me acosté con él y que me lo pasé muy bien.

-Ya y supongo que esos puntos son la prueba de lo bien que te lo hizo pasar tu querido Jackson.

-¿Mi querido Jackson? Si no me hiciese falta como me hace, lo mandaría al infierno y después bailaría sobre su tumba. Por desgracia, todavía lo necesito para darle de comer a mis hijos.

House se acercó a Cuddy y se inclinó hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de la mejilla de ella.

-¿Quieres que lo mate? Sólo necesitas decir una palabra y me encargaré de quitarlo de en medio.

-No seas ridículo y llévame a casa.

Tras aparcar junto a su portal, House la ayudó a salir del coche. Pese a que cojeaba debido al dolor, no quiso agarrarse de su brazo.

Cuddy vivía en un segundo sin ascensor y le llevó un buen rato poder llegar hasta arriba. A House le dolía más que a ella ver la expresión de su cara cada vez que intentaba subir un escalón. Él sabía que tenía que convencerla para que volviese a casa pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Al entrar en el piso, Laura salió a recibirlos.

-¿Tú que haces aquí, imbécil?

-Laura, un respeto. Este imbécil me ha ayudado a subir las escaleras.

-Mamá, no jodas que vas a volver a caer en lo mismo.

-No hija, House ya se marcha. Su misión aquí ha concluido.

De detrás de la esquina del pasillo, una pequeña cara con ojos azules se asomó tímidamente a ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Rachel!-dijo House sin apenas poder contener la emoción de ver a su niña favorita.

La cría lo observó con cara de pena y luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo. House sintió una inmensa tristeza al comprobar que no sólo había perdido la confianza de Cuddy, sino también la de sus hijos. Se había pasado tanto tiempo rumiando malos sentimientos contra la madre que había olvidado lo importantes que eran esos niños para él. Ahora comprendía que una de sus mayores satisfacciones al llegar a casa había sido escuchar los pasos veloces de Rachel llevarla escaleras abajo hasta donde él estaba para agarrarse a sus piernas y saludarlo con un estruendoso y cariñoso "papi".

Aquella palabra había llegado a calarle hondo y se le encogía el corazón al pensar que quizá nunca volvería a escucharla. No sólo de Rachel, sino de su propia hija, que nunca llegaría a nacer debido a su egoísmo y falta de madurez. Culpar a Cuddy de lo que había ocurrido era demasiado fácil. Él sabía que tendría que cargar el resto de su vida con gran parte de la responsabilidad. Había incumplido su obligación de cuidar de su familia y el resultado había sido catastrófico.

Y tenía claro que no iba a permitir que Cuddy volviese a trabajar para ese monstruo, porque tarde o temprano acabaría haciéndole daño otra vez. Jackson sobraba del mapa. Eso era de lo único que estaba completamente seguro.

-Ya puedes irte-dijo Cuddy sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se habían quedado solos en la cocina del apartamento. Ni si quiera había visto salir a Laura.

-No puedes volver al Marble´s-dijo sin dar más rodeos.

-Dame diez mil dólares al mes y no vuelvo.

-Te los doy.

-No los quiero.

-Sabes que el dinero que ganes en ese sitio no será suficiente. Te verás obligada a hacer algo más. ¿Piensas volver a la mierda de vida de antes?

-¡No! Me prometí a mí misma que no volvería a hacerlo y no lo voy a hacer. Se lo debo a mis hijos.

-Te acostaste con Jackson a cambio de trabajo.

-Jackson no es mi cliente. No compares peras con castañas.

-Sabes que volverás a ello. Aunque no quieras, tarde o temprano no te quedará más remedio.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Has dicho que no lo harías, por tus hijos.

-Así es.

-Yo te ofrezco la posibilidad de no tener que faltar a esa promesa por nada del mundo.

-¿Quieres que te diga por dónde me paso yo tus ofertas?

-Vuelve a trabajar conmigo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a despedirme en cuanto tengas un mal día?

-No te voy a despedir. Es más, voy a permitir que redactes tú misma las condiciones de tu contrato.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué, ¿qué?

-¿Por qué me has perdonado, House? ¿Por qué te has olvidado de repente de esa cosa tan terrible que supuestamente hice?

-Cuddy, no vamos a seguir hablando aquí. Vete a dormir y descansa. Cuando te sientas bien, llámame y hablamos. Hay muchas cosas pendientes entre nosotros.

-Mi vida es mucho peor de lo que era antes de conocerte, ¿lo sabes, no?

-Lo sé y quiero que me ayudes a arreglarlo. Si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por los chicos. Sabes la clase de futuro que les espera si seguís así.

-Claro que lo sé.

-Esta noche, cuando estés en la cama, coge un papel y un lápiz y redacta una lista con todas las condiciones que consideres oportunas para volver a ocupar tu lugar en mi clínica. Tú necesitas el trabajo pero yo te necesito a ti en el puesto y voy hacer lo que haga falta para traerte de vuelta.

-Pienso pedirte algo abusivo e ilógico.

-Tan abusivo e ilógico como se te venga en gana. Búscame mañana a la hora que quieras.

House se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla pero se detuvo en el último momento y se limitó a darle un pequeño apretón en el brazo. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta, Cuddy lo llamó.

-House...

-¿Qué?

-No pienso volver contigo.

Él se limitó a asentir y desapareció tras la puerta.


	62. Chapter 62

62

House estaba metiendo una bolsa de caramelos Drácula en su carro de la compra cuando vio a Cuddy en la sección de frutería del supermercado. Rápidamente cambió su rumbo y se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando llegó a su altura, comprobó que en el carrito de Cuddy había cosas normales, mientras que el suyo parecía una feria ambulante, lleno de latas de cerveza y bolsas de nachos.

Ella lo ignoró y se acercó a la dependienta para que le pesase unos tomates.

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer la compra-dijo House mirando avergonzado su mercancía.

-Yo a ti no tengo que enseñarte nada.

-Pensé que irías a mi despacho esta mañana para discutir el contrato. Espero que no te hayas arrepentido.

-Voy a ir. En cuanto termine con esto.

-No puedes hacer esfuerzo.

-Ya ves que sí puedo.

-Tu cara de cordero degollado me indica que te sigue doliendo mucho.

-Nada que no pueda soportar.

-Aún así me podrías haber llamado para que hiciese la compra por ti.

-¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?

-Creí que tú me estabas siguiendo a mí. Será que vamos al mismo sitio.

-House, déjame en paz. Dentro de un rato me paso por la clínica y hablamos.

-¿Cómo vas a llevar eso a casa?

-Seguro que encuentro a alguien con coche que se ofrece a llevarme.

-Por ejemplo...¿yo?

-No, tú no.

-Sólo es llevarte a casa.

-¡Basta! House, no intentes arrastrarme a tu juego.

-Tú solita te estabas dejando arrastrar.

-Es la costumbre. Y me niego a ello. Esos buenos momentos se han terminado. Se acabó el tira y afloja, se acabaron los dobles sentidos, se acabaron las riñas eróticas. No intentes llevarme a tu terreno de esa manera porque te estás equivocando.

-Dí lo que quieras pero estabas disfrutando con la conversación.

-No soy ni tu mujer ni tu compañera ni tu amiga. No me corresponde disfrutar de cosas así.

-Puede que no seas ni mi compañera ni mi amiga pero sigues siendo mi mujer. Al menos en los papeles.

-Ya decía yo que no me llegaban los papeles definitivos del divorcio. Claro que pensé que era porque no tengo abogado.

-No he tramitado los papeles pero es algo que podemos hacer en cualquier momento.

-Es que me da igual, House. No saco nada, ni siendo tu mujer ni no siéndolo. Haz lo que te dé la gana con los documentos. Cómo si los quieres utilizar de papel higiénico.

-Ahora mismo no es algo que me preocupe. Ya lo discutiremos más tranquilamente en su momento. Ahora lo que me preocupa es que sigas haciendo el bestia cuando tienes puntos ahí abajo. Da la impresión de que quieres hacerte daño a ti misma.

-Pues mira, como no tengo intención de volver a estar con un hombre el resto de mi vida, me da igual lo que pase. Mientras me deje de doler, me basta.

-No te dejará de doler si no te tiras unos días descansando. Anda, vamos a la clínica a hacerte la cura.

Cuando llegaron a la caja, House sacó la cartera para pagar la compra de Cuddy pero ella se lo impidió. El hombre no quiso pelear con ella. Después subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la clínica.

-Tiene que ser una cosa rápida o se me descongelará el pescado.

-Sabes que son cinco minutos. Necesitarás unas cuatro o cinco curas antes de que te quitemos los puntos. Si quieres te reservo esta hora todos los días. Son las...dos y media.

-Me da igual la hora.

Cuddy entró en la consulta y House fue en busca de Chase. El chico estaba sacándole sangre a una niña cuando House abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo va nuestro gordo y apestoso paciente?-preguntó el diagnosticador.

-Sigue en coma. House, si no conseguimos reanimarlo pronto, nos van a demandar.

-Estoy empapelando mi sótano con demandas por mala praxis. Queda muy bien con el tono del suelo. Hablando de suelos, Cuddy ha venido a hacerse la cura.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Cuddy con el suelo?

-No tengo ni idea pero ¿a que te he parecido muy inteligente diciéndolo?

-Pues no. En cuanto acabe con esta niña voy a por ella.

-Hay varias personas esperando ahí a fuera. ¿Vas a colar a Cuddy?

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

-No creo que me deje.

-Sólo has venido hasta aquí para hacer el papel. Quieres hacerte cargo de ella. De acuerdo, dile que estoy muy liado.

-Si se niega volveré a por ti.

House volvió a la consulta donde estaba Cuddy. La mujer aún no se había desnudado.

-¿Dónde está Chase? Necesito meter mis cosas en la nevera.

-Chase tiene quince pacientes haciendo cola. O te abres de patas delante mía o tendrás que esperar más de una hora.

-Qué casualidad.

-Sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Qué bien te sale todo siempre.

-Claro, esto era mi sueño desde que nací. Anda, desnúdate.

-Date la vuelta.

-No seas ridícula.

-Eres mi médico, House. Date la vuelta.

Él hizo lo que se le pedía y ella se desvistió y se tumbó en la camilla, tapándose los muslos con una toalla para no tener frío. House encendió la lámpara y se sentó en un taburete, bajándolo hasta la altura deseada.

House la observó un momento y después se incorporó y le pegó un golpe a la lámpara, apagándola.

-¿Es cierto que te inflaste a somníferos para no sentir lo que te estaba haciendo ese cabrón?

-Sólo me tomé dos.

-¿Mezclados con cuantos litros de alcohol?

-Tampoco exageres, sólo estaba un poco borracha.

-Tuvo que hacerte mucho daño.

-Sí, pero ya me encargué yo de que me dejase de doler.

-Con un colocón que te hizo perder totalmente el sentido y caerte rodando por unas escaleras. Voy a matarlo, Cuddy.

-De eso nada. Haz el favor de curarme.

-Es que no puedo...

-No seas mojigato.

-No son mojigaterías. Es que no puedo verte así.

-Al menos dime si Chase ha hecho un buen trabajo.

House respiró profundamente y se volvió a agachar.

-Chase ha hecho un trabajo perfecto. No va a quedarte señal. Si tuvieses intención de volver a estar con un hombre durante el resto de tu vida, estoy seguro de que ni se daría cuenta de destrozo.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo intención.

-Lo sé.

-House, parezco una idiota abierta de piernas. Cúrame de una vez y acércame a casa.

House hizo de tripas corazón y se encargó de ella. Había visto cientos de atrocidades a lo largo de su carrera y aquello, en comparación, no era nada. Pero a él le dolía más que una pierna amputada o un cráneo abierto. Jackson había abusado sin piedad de su superioridad física y él pensaba hacérselo pagar de alguna manera.

Cuando terminaron, House la llevó a su casa para que dejase las bolsas de la compra. Pese a que no le había invitado, entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta. Sabía que a esas horas los niños estarían en el colegio y decidió que aprovecharía el momento para intentar hablar con Cuddy.

-¿Qué hay del contrato?

-¿Sigues aquí?-preguntó ella dando un respingo.-Creí que te habías quedado en la puerta.

-Voy a ayudarte a colocar las cosas.

-No creas que me hace falta.

-No quiero que se te vuelvan a saltar los puntos. Tengo más pacientes que atender, ¿sabes? No puedo pasarme el día mirándote el chichi.

-Ni yo quiero que lo hagas, no te fastidia.

-Pues por eso te voy a ayudar con todo esto.

Ambos colocaron los productos en su sitio correspondiente. Después Cuddy salió de la cocina y él la siguió.

-Vamos a sentarnos un momento en el sofá-dijo él.-Cuanto antes dejemos las cosas listas, antes podemos empezar a planear el siguiente paso.

-¿A qué siguiente paso te refieres?

-A tu incorporación en la empresa, por supuesto.

-Quiero empezar mañana.

-De eso nada. Le voy a dar una semana a Foreman para que se pire y tú, mientras tanto, te quedas aquí tranquilita con el chocho calentito.

-¡Deja de hablar así de mis partes íntimas!

-Puedo hablar en tono más profesional pero sonaría peor. Lo que quiero decir es que primero tienes que recuperarte y después te incorporas.

-No quiero estar en casa, se me van a hacer los días eternos y no voy a hacer más que darle vueltas a la cabeza. Puedo andar perfectamente, sólo tengo que llevar zapato plano en vez de tacón.

-¿Lo ves? La directora de la clínica no puede ir sin tacones.

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

-¿El qué?

-Intentas arrastrame a tu juego.

-Tampoco tienes nada mejor que hacer. Puedo encender la tele, si quieres. Creo que ahora echan un programa de patos desviados que intentan tener sexo con otros animales.

-Quiero que escuches mis condiciones.

-¿Las has redactado?

-No necesito hacerlo. Sólo quiero dos cosas.

-Tú dirás.

-La primera, una cláusula de despido por un millón de dólares.

-¡Sí que te cotizas bien!

-Si vuelves a despedirme sin motivos, te costará el dinero. Así te lo pensarás dos veces.

-¡Un millón de pavos! Eso no es costarme el dinero, es sacarme el hígado y hacer una barbacoa con él en mi propia casa.

-Es lo que hay.

-Me parece justo. Luego nos acercamos a la gestoría para redactar tu nuevo contrato. ¿Cual es la segunda condición?

-Un veinte por ciento de aumento.

-Foreman me sale más caro, me parece bien.

-Yo me conformo con el veinte. Pero quiero que ingreses en mi cuenta el dinero correspondiente a ese veinte por ciento de los próximos doce meses. Lo quiero mañana.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? Vas a cobrar un sueldazo y, si te echo, vas a nadar en dinero. ¿Por qué quieres esa cantidad por adelantado?

-Con el sueldo que me pagabas antes de despedirme puedo vivir perfectamente pero no me fío de ti. Lo mismo me tienes trabajando unos días, me pegas la patada y...

-Tú te piras con un millón de dólares.

-Eso si no te declaras en quiebra o insolvente. Lo siento, no pienso correr riesgos. Quiero ese dinero en mi cuenta corriente. Si me veo en la calle, al menos tendré medios para sobrevivir durante un tiempo.

-Si así lo quieres...

-Tú no vuelves a dejarme con el culo fuera, House. Ah, y una tercera condición que se me acaba de ocurrir. Quiero cobrar todos los meses por adelantado. Así que ya puedes estar preparando la chequera. Me hace falta comprar colchones buenos, estos están llenos de muelles.

-¿Vais a seguir viviendo aquí?

-Sí. Intentaré ahorrar un poco y después me plantearé comprar algo decente.

-Mi casa es decente.

-Por mucho que cobre, nunca me llegará para comprar esa casa.

-No tienes que comprármela, yo te la presto. Prácticamente me he mudado al sótano, me sobra el resto de la casa.

-No me voy a ir a vivir contigo, lo sabes perfectamente.

-Estoy pensando en dinamitarla y quedarme sólo con el sótano.

-No digas idioteces.

-La parte de arriba no me sirve para nada y pago unos impuestos desorbitados.

-No sigas, por favor.

House no sabía qué más decir. Las cosas habían salido demasiado bien, dadas las circunstancias, y prefería no seguir tentando a la suerte. Tendría que conformarse con volver a trabajar con ella. En el fondo sabía que tenía que estar agradecido pero más en el fondo aún, sabía que no se conformaba.

Quería confiar en sí mismo y en su capacidad para conseguir siempre lo que se proponía pero ella ya no lo miraba como antes y había algo en su mirada que le indicaba que, por mucho empeño que le pusiese, la realidad era muy distinta a lo que él soñaba.

-Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscarte para ir a la gestoría. Después nos pasaremos por el banco para ingresarte tu primera nómina y el adelanto del veinte por ciento de los próximos doce meses. Cuando esté todo listo, te llevaré a la clínica para curarte. ¿Te parece bien?

-Pásate entre las nueve y las diez.

-Incorpórate la semana que viene. Estarás bien para entonces.

-De acuerdo.

-Cuddy...

-¿Qué?

-Cuídate y no hagas movimientos bruscos.

-Ya lo sé.

-Te prometo que ese tipo va a pagar por lo que te ha hecho.

-Vete a casa, House.

Esa misma tarde, Cuddy recibió una llamada de Jackson. El hombre estaba hecho una furia porque no se había presentado a trabajar y le aseguró que iría a buscarla por la mañana para llevarla al Marble´s, aunque fuese a rastras.

Al día siguiente, cuando la mujer de la limpieza abrió la puerta azul del apartamento de Jackson para empezar con su rutina diaria, se encontró al hombre en el suelo con un disparo en la cabeza. Estaba muerto.

Eran casi las doce de la mañana y House no se había pasado por casa de Cuddy para llevarla a hacer el papeleo. La mujer decidió ir sola a la clínica a curarse. Después buscaría a House y le obligaría a cumplir lo pactado. De eso no le cabía la menor duda.


	63. Chapter 63

63

House llegó a clínica pasado el medio día. En cuanto lo vio aparecer, Chase corrió hacia él y lo llevó hasta una esquina.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó el joven médico.

-Haciendo tu trabajo.

-¿Mi trabajo?

-He estado pensando. Cosa que tú y el resto del equipo no hacéis últimamente. Había un error en el cálculo de los hematíes. Nuestro paciente no tiene Cushing, tiene un linfedema.

-Le diré a Masters que detenga el tratamiento con corticoides.

-Que no lo detenga, tentemos que reventarle el hígado si queremos...

-House, hay un problema con Cuddy...

-Me lo imaginaba. Estará hecha una furia porque no he ido a buscarla. Espero que entienda que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte. ¿Dónde está?

-Se la ha llevado la policía.

-¿Qué?

-Han matado a Jackson esta noche.

-¿A Jackson? ¿Quién?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-¿Sospechan de Cuddy?

-No sé si sospechan o no. Llegó hace más de media hora y, como no estabas, me pidió a mí que le hiciese la cura. Cuando salíamos de la consulta, dos agentes se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Se la han llevado detenida?

-No. Sólo le han pedido que les acompañe.

-Vale, me largo a la comisaría. Asegúrate de que Masters no le suprima los corticoides al gordo.

House irrumpió en comisaría como un demonio. Sin pedir permiso, entró en el despacho del comisario y atrancó la puerta con una silla.

-Tranquilo, House. ¿No querrás que te detenga?

-¿Dónde está Cuddy?

-Los chicos le están haciendo unas cuantas preguntas. Terminarán en unos minutos.

-¡Es que no tienen que preguntarle nada! ¡Es absurdo!

-Eso lo decidimos nosotros. Lisa Cuddy está en la lista de sospechosos y, como tal, va a ser interrogada.

-¿Y por qué está en la lista de sospechosos? Si puede saberse, claro.

-Hace unos días ese tipo la agredió sexualmente. Tuvimos que tramitar una denuncia...

-¿Cuddy denunció a Jackson?

-No, lo hicimos nosotros. Ella solicitó que retirásemos la denuncia después, alegando que no se había producido ningún tipo de abuso. Evidentemente, retiramos la denuncia. Tenemos muchos asuntos de los que ocuparnos como para andar pendientes de una mujer con tendencias masoquistas en la cama...

-¡Ese tipo la agredió de verdad!

-Y por eso precisamente está en nuestra lista de sospechosos.

-Pero si dices que retiró la denuncia. Está claro que no le guardaba rencor.

-O no le guardaba rencor o quiso tomarse la justicia por su mano.

-No es una prueba. No podéis detenerla porque os estéis haciendo una paja mental con teorías absurdas.

-Por supuesto que no es una prueba. Si tuviésemos pruebas, ya estaría detenida. Son simples indicios.

-¿Algún indicio más?

-La puerta de Jackson no estaba forzada. La abrió él mismo o alguien que tenía una llave. No se le suele abrir la puerta a un desconocido a las cinco de la mañana. Claramente lo conocía.

-Jackson conoce a mucha gente.

-Todo indica que se trata de un ajuste de cuentas. Y una de las últimas personas con la que ha tenido un problema es Cuddy.

-Estoy seguro de que Jackson tiene problemas con mucha gente.

-Por supuesto. Y por eso la lista de sospechosos es relativamente larga.

-¿Cuddy tiene abogado?

-Lo ha rechazado. Como se trata de un interrogatorio rutinario, ha preferido hacerlo sola.

En ese momento, alguien aporreó la puerta. El comisario se acercó a abrirla rodeando a House. Un joven policía entró en la sala.

-Jefe, los del laboratorio han mandado un informe con unas huellas. Cuddy queda totalmente descartada.

El joven le extendió una carpeta con un par de folios dentro. El comisario los observó durante un momento.

-Ponedla en libertad sin cargos. ¿Contento, House?

El médico no respondió y se marchó del despacho para ir a recibirla. Cuddy salió de un pasillo con cara de desconcierto y casi pareció alegrarse de ver a House esperándola.

Tras firmar su declaración, salieron a la calle.

-No puedo creer que hayan sospechado de ti-dijo House en cuanto estuvieron un poco lejos de las dependencias policiales.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Podemos ir a sentarnos a algún sitio?

-Claro. Vamos a la plaza.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco y House esperó unos minutos hasta que ella recobró el color de la cara.

-Me han preguntado un montón de idioteces, House. Yo ni siquiera sé como funciona una pistola.

-Lo único que importa es que estás fuera. No podemos culparlos, es lógico que estuvieses entre los sospechosos.

-No los culpo. Sé que estaban haciendo su trabajo pero...

-Te has llevado un susto de muerte.

-Me estaban preguntando si alguno de mis hijos podría corroborar que yo estaba en casa entre las cuatro y las cinco y media de la mañana, cuando ha entrado un agente y les ha dicho que los de huellas han encontrado unas pisadas que me exculpan.

-Pisadas de hombre, seguramente. Si está más claro que el agua. ¿Qué mujer va a ir a enfrentarse a esa mole de tío?

-¿No lo habrás hecho tú, verdad, House?

-No. Pero vamos, que podría haberlo hecho perfectamente.

-Supongo.

-¿Me crees?

-Sí.

-¿Así por las buenas?

-Sé que no me mientes.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¡No! Aún tenemos que pasarnos por el banco y por la gestoría, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

El nuevo contrato ya estaba firmado y estaban saliendo del banco, cuando la misma pareja de policías que había entrado esa mañana en la clínica para llevarse a Cuddy, se acercó a ellos.

-Doctor House, tiene que acompañarnos a comisaría.

-¿Ahora yo?

-Es sólo un interrogatorio rutinario.

-Ya, ya, ya. Cuddy, tengo que irme un rato. ¿Quieres que te llame luego y te cuente mi experiencia en el circo?

-¡Él no ha hecho nada! Esto es cada vez más ridículo.

-Si eso es verdad, se lo devolveremos sano y salvo para la hora de la cena-dijo uno de los agentes.

-Llámame cuando salgas-dijo Cuddy ignorando al policía.

Tres horas más tarde, House llamaba al timbre de la casa de Cuddy. Mike le abrió la puerta y le pidió que esperase a su madre en el salón con infantil solemnidad.

Cuddy salió en seguida y le ofreció algo de beber.

-No, gracias-dijo House.-Sólo puedo estar unos minutos. Mi paciente ha vuelto a entrar en coma después de administrarle el nuevo tratamiento y no me queda más remedio que ir a la clínica.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Creen que tienen pruebas contra mí.

-¿Qué clase de pruebas?

-Las huellas que hallaron en el suelo corresponden a las pisadas de un varón del 48.

-Tú calzas el 46.

-Piensan que pude usar unos zapatos dos números mayores. Pero eso no es todo. Por la forma de pisar, deducen que el tipo en cuestión tenía un problema en las piernas.

-¿En las piernas? ¿En ambas?

-Eso mismo les he dicho yo. A mí sólo me falla una.

-Pero te han dejado salir. Eso significa que todo está bien.

-No exactamente. A mí no me han puesto en libertad sin cargos como a ti pero tampoco han podido detenerme puesto que no tienen nada concluyente. Mañana va a venir un experto en psicomotricidad para hacerme unas cuantas pruebas.

-Bueno, entonces quedará claro que tú no has tenido nada que ver, ¿verdad?

House la observó en silencio durante un momento.

-Claro-añadió simplemente.-Tengo que volver al trabajo. Si mañana no vengo a recogerte para llevarte a la clínica, llama a Chase y que venga a por ti.

-No hace falta. Si hoy he ido sin ayuda, también puedo hacerlo mañana.

-¿Fuiste caminando hasta allí?

-Claro que no. Como te dije, siempre hay alguien con coche dispuesto a llevarme.

-Pero que sea siempre alguien conocido.

-Según la policía, Jackson le abrió la puerta a alguien conocido.

-Entonces no te fíes de nadie. Sólo de mí.

-Lárgate, House. Tengo que ducharme para irme a la cama.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Quieres que te acompañe en la ducha?

-¿Y ver la cara que pongo cuando intento lavarme ahí abajo? No creas.

-Que no se diga que no lo he intentado.

-Que tengas suerte mañana en comisaria. Estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien.

-Eso está claro.

-Llámame si la cosa se pone fea.

-Serás a la primera persona que llame, no te preocupes.

Al día siguiente, Chase invitó a Cuddy a desayunar después de curarla en la clínica. Sabía que la mujer estaba muy nerviosa y quería hacer algo para entretenerla.

-Esa herida está estupenda-dijo robándole una palmera de chocolate.-Vamos a darle un día más y te quitamos los puntos.

-¡Qué vergüenza, Chase! No hablemos de esto.

-¿Crees que ha sido House?

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¿No crees que es mucha coincidencia?

-No ha sido él y punto. No me mentiría en algo así.

-Te preocupas por él.

-No lo hago.

-Tienes ojeras. Esta noche no has podido dormir.

-Pues no, no he podido. Me he pasado las horas pensando en la manera de impedir que este sinsentido siga adelante.

-Tú no puedes hacer nada.

-Hasta cierto punto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé. Estoy muy cansada, Chase. No sé ni lo que digo.

-¿Quién crees que ha podido matar a Jackson?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa. Sólo sé que, quien haya sido, me ha quitado una piedra del camino.

-Es que si te pones a pensar, todo indica...

-¡Basta! Nada indica nada y las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. Las coincidencias existen. House y yo queríamos a ese tipo muerto y, por la razón que sea, ha aparecido una tercera persona que, sin darse cuenta, ha hecho el trabajo sucio por nosotros.

-¿Tú lo querías muerto?

-A veces sí y a veces no. Ya te he hablado de la clase de relación que teníamos.

-¿Qué va a pasar con House?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Vas a darle una nueva oportunidad?

-Chase, que no lo quiera en la cárcel no quiere decir que lo quiera en mi vida.

-Pero es que ya está en tu vida. Has aceptado trabajar para él otra vez.

-En ese caso, podemos decir que forma parte de mi vida profesional.

-Todo se acaba volviendo personal.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en lo mío con House?

-No sé. Quizá porque nunca lo he visto tan feliz.

House no fue a casa de Cuddy hasta bien pasada la media noche. La mujer ya se estaba temiendo lo peor y estaba pensando en ir a la comisaría para ver si podía hacer algo por él. Llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de presentarse allí, cuando el timbre la salvó de sus propios pensamientos.

House parecía totalmente derrotado. Antes de preguntarle nada, Cuddy le pidió que se sentase en el sofá y fue a la cocina a prepararle algo de cena.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó House cuando la vio salir con la bandeja de comida.

-¿Qué más da como esté yo? Llevas más de doce horas metido en esa comisaría.

-Necesito saber que estás bien.

-Estoy bien-dijo ella sentándose a su lado.-Ya casi no me duele. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Libertad vigilada.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no se han dado por vencido?

-Tranquila, no tienen nada y no lo van a tener. Mi abogado dice que retirarán los cargos en cuarenta y ocho horas si no consiguen algo que me incrimine.

-¿Qué ha pasado con lo de las huellas?

-Descartado. Me han hecho ponerme unas botas iguales a las que debió calzar el asesino y he estado caminando con ellas durante casi dos horas, de doscientas maneras distintas. Tras examinar todas las huellas, el especialista ha concluido que yo, con el defecto específico de mi pierna, no he podido ocasionar la clase de pisadas que fueron encontradas en el apartamento y el portal de Jackson.

-¿Y a parte de eso?

-Pues me han estado interrogando durante horas. Supongo que querían encontrar una brecha en mi testimonio, una contradicción. No tengo coartada entre las 4 y las 6 de la mañana, que es la franja horaria en la que se sitúa la muerte de Jackson. Vivo solo en las afueras, en una casa aislada de la que puedo entrar y salir cuando me dé la gana. No he podido probar que estuve durmiendo mientras ocurría el crimen. Pero ellos tampoco han podido probar que no lo estuviese.

-Si llegamos a saber esto, hubiésemos declarado desde el principio que estuviste durmiendo en mi casa. A nadie le habría extrañado, después de todo.

-Ojalá hubiese estado durmiendo en tu casa.

-House, dime que no te van a llevar preso.

-No. Como ya te he dicho lo único que tienen en contra de mí es la sospecha de que pude hacerlo. No hay nada más. Ni una huella, ni un testigo. Nada. En unos días me devolverán el pasaporte, ya lo verás.

-¿Te han quitado el pasaporte?

-Claro. No puedo salir del país hasta que no concluya la investigación. Una pena, porque tenía intención de invitarte a pasar unos días en alguna playa desierta.

-No empieces.

-Lo siento. Cuddy, aún tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas. Cuando te sientas preparada, dímelo.

-Termínate la cena. Quiero fregar pronto para irme a la cama.

Dos días más tarde, House era llamado de nuevo a comisaría. Cuando llegó, su abogado le estaba esperando con el pasaporte en la mano. El juez que llevaba el caso había decidido ponerlo en libertad sin cargos por falta de indicios o pruebas incriminatorias.

Pese a que le habían devuelto su completa libertad, House aún sentía unos barrotes oprimiéndole el alma. Sabía que ese sentimiento no desaparecería hasta que no volviese a estar con ella. Cuddy era la única persona con la que se había sentido vivo y, sobre todo, libre. Le había hecho sentirse libre de sí mismo y esa era una sensación que necesitaba recuperar para poder volver a ser feliz. Si es que volvía a ser feliz algún día.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Cuddy había vuelto a trabajar en la clínica hacía más de un mes y todo iba bien. Demasiado bien para el gusto de House. Su relación laboral era casi perfecta. Ella le paraba los pies cuando se los tenía que parar y él se dejaba manipular para que la distancia entre ellos no se hiciese aún más grande. Gracias a su buena conducta, las denuncias habían disminuido un noventa por ciento y los representantes habían dejado de sentir pánico al acercarse a la clínica. El reinado del terror de House y Foreman había terminado y la economía de la empresa empezaba a recuperarse.

Pero su relación con Cuddy acababa ahí. A parte de obligarlo a hacer su trabajo y evitar que cometiese locuras, Cuddy evitaba todo tipo de contacto con él.

House había hecho todo lo posible para que saliese con él una tarde después de trabajar. La había invitado a cenar, a tomar café, a jugar a los bolos, a escaparse un fin de semana a alguna conferencia médica, al cine, a Disneylandia y a su casa y siempre había obtenido un no por respuesta.

Ella ni si quiera se enfrentaba a él ni le echaba en cara asuntos personales. Siempre que discutían, era por algo relacionado con la clínica. A veces House había intentado provocarla para que se enfadase con él por lo que había hecho, pero ella huía de esa clase de enfrentamientos como del fuego.

La mujer parecía ser feliz con la nueva relación establecida entre ambos pero a él no podía irle peor. Cada día daban un paso más hacia la indiferencia y eso era lo que él quería evitar a toda costa. Casi prefería que lo odiase. Al menos así tendría la seguridad de seguir despertando alguna clase de sentimiento en ella.

Cada mañana, ella lo saludaba con un correcto buenos días. Si tenía algo que decirle, le pedía que pasase a su despacho y allí charlaban todo el tiempo que fuese necesario de cualquier asunto relacionado con el trabajo. Si no tenía nada que decirle, simplemente desaparecía. Él insistía todos los días en que desayunase con él en la pequeña cafetería pero ella siempre rechazaba la oferta poniendo cualquier excusa contra la que él no podía luchar.

Y lo peor de todo es que no podía reprocharle nada porque era una directora estupenda. Hacía su trabajo tan bien como lo había hecho siempre y él no podía tener una rabieta y amenazarla con ponerla de patitas en la calle por no hacerle ni puñetero caso.

En sus ratos libres, la espiaba. Gracias a esta afición, sabía que ella no salía con ningún hombre, excepto con Chase de vez en cuando y, pese a que esta amistad le causaba verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza, sabía a ciencia cierta que no había nada entre ellos.

También sabía que había comprado algunos muebles nuevos para su piso y que sus hijos ahora vestían mejores ropas. Él se alegraba de que su situación económica fuese desahogada pero en el fondo le fastidiaba que a ella pudiese irle tan bien sin tenerlo a su lado.

Le fastidiaba porque a él le iba fatal no teniéndola a ella, pese a que era mucho más rico y tenía muchas menos responsabilidades. Su única responsabilidad era no matar demasiados pacientes y, desde que ella estaba en la clínica, hasta ese problema parecía haberse solucionado.

House rabiaba las veinticuatro horas del día como rabia un niño al que su padre le quita la piruleta y la alza en el aire, de manera que pueda seguir viéndola pero no la pueda alcanzar por mucho que salte.

A veces hacía alguna idiotez para llamar su atención pero ella parecía saber cual era su propósito y se limitaba a ignorarlo. Como ignoraba sus intentos de hacerse al víctima y sus piropos. Nada parecía dar resultado con ella y House estaba empezando a creer que tendría que asumir que la había perdido para siempre. Pese a ello, no pensaba darse aún por vencido.

Cuddy salía de la clínica cuando House la abordó situándose delante de ella e impidiéndole el paso.

-Mi paciente se va a morir si no me autorizas que le haga una colonoscopia en el pene.

-Eso no existe.

-Sí que existe, la he inventado yo. La voy a patentar como penoscopia.

-Me voy a casa, House. Y no, no te autorizo a realizar un procedimiento que te has sacado de la manga.

-Pues tendrá que morirse.

-Mira qué pena. Todos tenemos que morir.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-Te lo agradezco pero ya se lo he pedido a Masters.

-Te puedo devolver tu coche cuando quieras. Te lo he dicho ya varias veces. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

-No es mi coche y ya te he dicho varias veces que no lo quiero.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, había pensado que quizá querrías venir a mi fiesta.

-Tengo que...

-Si tienes pensado regalarme algo, hay unos prismáticos en...

-No me viene bien.

-¿Venir a mi fiesta o hacerme un regalo? Si no me quieres comprar nada, lo comprendo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer con los niños. Lo siento.

-Podemos contratar una niñera y que se los lleve a cenar al McDonald´s.

-House, tu cumpleaños es dentro de dos meses.

-Voy a adelantar la celebración.

-¿Dos meses?

-Cada quien hace lo que quiere con su cumpleaños.

-¿A cuanta gente has invitado?

-A muchísima pero nadie quiere venir. Sí tú te apuntas, podemos celebrar una fiesta privada. Solos tú y yo.

-Ahí viene Masters. Lo siento House. Que tengas un feliz falso cumpleaños.

Era la una de la mañana cuando a Cuddy la despertaron unos ruidos en la ventana. Alguien estaba tirando piedras contra sus cristales y ella no necesitó asomarse para saber de quién se trataba. Pasaron diez minutos y House seguía sin cansarse. Después de otros diez, ella decidió asomarse para evitar que le acabase reventando un cristal.

-¡Lárgate!-dijo abriendo la ventana y arrepintiéndose nada más hacerlo, debido a la ráfaga de aire frío que se coló en su habitación.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Ya hablaremos en el trabajo.

-No quiero hablar de trabajo.

-Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar.

House lanzó otra piedra y le dio a Cuddy en la frente.

-¡Auuu! ¿Me acabas de dar un pedrada?

-Es una china minúscula, no te ha pasado nada.

Cuddy cerró la ventana de golpe y volvió a la cama. Media hora más tarde, los golpes no habían cesado.

-¡Como no pares llamo a la policía!-dijo asomándose de nuevo.

-¿Qué te cuesta escucharme cinco minutos?

-No me da la gana escucharte, House. ¿Te queda claro?

-No me voy a ir.

-Déjame dormir, te lo digo en serio.

-Mañana es sábado, puedes dormir hasta la hora que quieras.

-Querrás decir que ya es sábado y, por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos que reunirnos con tu abogado a las nueve de la mañana. Espero que no se te ocurra faltar.

-No voy a ir si no me abres la puerta.

-Pues no vayas. El que tiene todas esas denuncias eres tú.

-Ábreme.

-Otra pedrada más y llamo a la policía.

-No voy a dar ni una pedrada más pero voy a quedarme aquí hasta que des tu brazo a torcer. Y que sepas que hace mucho frío.

-Que te den.

Cuddy cerró la ventana y se metió bajo las sábanas. El molesto ruido había cesado y, en poco tiempo, pudo quedarse dormida de nuevo.

A las seis de la mañana la despertó un ruido distinto. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y se escuchaban latas rodar por la calle debido al fuerte viento. Se asomó un momento para ver el panorama y vio que House seguía sentado en la acera, calado hasta los huesos.

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo murmurando. Después abrió la ventana e intentando esconderse detrás de las cortinas para no mojarse, le gritó a House.-¡No me das pena, tarado! Si crees que te voy a dejar entrar por comportarte como un niño, lo tienes claro.

-Voy a coger una pulmonía.

-Porque quieres. Tienes una casa con una calefacción estupenda. No sé que pintas ahí.

-Todo el mundo merece una oportunidad.

-Tú no.

-¿No te doy ni un poco de pena?

-No.

Cuddy volvió a la cama pero no pudo dormir. Cada quince o veinte minutos se asomaba a la ventana disimuladamente sólo para comprobar que House seguía haciendo el idiota en la calle.

Al cabo de un rato, el sueño acabó ganándole la batalla y se quedó dormida encima de la colcha, en una de sus muchas idas y venidas a la ventana. A las ocho sonó el despertador. Había dejado de llover y ella se apresuró a asomarse para ver el estado en que se encontraba House, pero él ya no estaba allí.

Llegó a la clínica a las nueve para reunirse con el abogado y, tal y como esperaba, House no se presentó a la cita. A las diez ya habían terminado y tenía el resto del día libre.

Pensó en volver a casa para empezar a hacer planes con los niños. Ahora tenía dinero y podía llevarlos a sitios que querían conocer y comprarles cosas que querían tener. Siempre que necesitaba ir a algún lugar, Chase estaba más que dispuesto a llevarla y a los niños les encantaba el joven australiano. El chico era casi tan infantil como ellos y habían conectado verdaderamente bien.

Estaba a punto de marcar el número de Chase para ver si se le ocurría algo que hacer cuando le vino a la cabeza la imagen de House empapado y con cara de perro suplicante. No quería dejarse vencer por el victimismo del hombre pero sabía que si no comprobaba al menos que se encontraba bien, no estaría tranquila en todo el fin de semana.

Tras pensárselo unas cuantas veces, lo llamó por teléfono. Él no contestó a ninguna de sus muchas llamadas y, al final, decidió tomar un taxi e ir a su casa.

House seguía guardando su llave secreta donde siempre. Cuando entró en su antigua casa, Cuddy sintió una oleada de tristeza. Todos los muebles habían sido cubiertos por sábanas y el silencio absoluto era casi tan molesto como las pedradas en su ventana de la noche anterior.

Sabía que House estaría en el sótano, así que abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras. En efecto, el hombre estaba metido en la cama, tapado hasta las orejas y tiritando de frío. En seguida supo que no estaba fingiendo. Se había pillado una buena.

-Has venido a verme, malvada.

-No cogías el teléfono.

-¿Crees que puedo moverme?

-¿Te has diagnosticado ya?

-Es un catarro, que se transformará en pulmonía y me matará.

-No exageres.

-Tengo treinta y nueve de fiebre

Cuddy se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en la frente, comprobando que no mentía.

-¿Has tomado algo?

-He tomado de todo. Tranquila, no necesitas llamar a un médico, ya me las apaño.

-Puedo llamar a Chase.

-No quiero que me cuide Chase, quiero que me cuides tú. Tú también eres médico.

-No, yo te puedo cuidar pero nada más. Si necesitas a un médico, llama a alguien que lo sea.

-Me llamo a mí mismo. Soy el mejor médico que existe.

-Y el más guapo, supongo.

-Y el que la tiene más grande y la usa mejor.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso te decía Dominika? Deja que me ría en tu cara.

-¡Eh! No te rías de mi virilidad, sabes que me puede afectar por el resto de mi vida. Además, Dominika no tiene ni idea. No tuvo la suerte de descubrir mis talentos más ocultos.

-Estuvisteis durmiendo juntos un montón de días.

-Mentira.

-Yo era la recepcionista que te vendió la habitación, ¿recuerdas?

-Que me vendieses la habitación no quiere decir que estuvieses dentro de ella. No sabes lo que pasó de puertas para dentro.

-Ya. Ahora me vas a decir que nunca te acostaste con ella porque yo soy la mujer de tu vida. Muérete House.

-Ya me estoy muriendo, ¿no lo ves? Dominika durmió en la habitación de invitados mientras estuvimos en casa y en los dos hoteles donde nos alojamos, incluyendo el tuyo, durmió en el sofá.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque como yo pagaba las facturas, la cama me correspondía a mí.

-Quiero decir que por qué no te acostaste con ella. Si es que no me estás tomando el pelo.

-¿Se supone que tengo que acostarme con una mujer sólo porque puedo hacerlo?

-Eres un hombre. Se supone que sí.

-Si sólo hubiese querido sexo, habría llamado a una puta. Menos complicaciones que con la chalada de Dominika.

-Así que sólo querías amargarme la vida. Lo sabía. Que cruel, inhumano y mezquino eres.

-Tan cruel, tan inhumano y tan mezquino como tú, que has dejado que me congelase de frío en mitad de la tormenta esta noche.

-¿Lo ves? Intentas darle la vuelta a la tortilla y ponerme a mí como la mala de esta historia. Lo siento, pero no-dijo levantándose de la cama.-Por lo que veo estás vivo y eres capaz de cuidar muy bien de ti mismo. Yo me voy a mi casa a disfrutar de mi tiempo libre con los míos.

-¡Espera! No quiero que te sientas la mala del cuento.

-Me estás intentando manipular.

-Vale, lo admito. Y no está funcionando, así que cambio de táctica. Cuddy, de adulto a adulto, necesito que hablemos de Bryan.

-¿De quién?-preguntó la mujer, dándose cuenta en seguida de lo que quería decir House.-Ni lo sueñes. House, no es que no quiera hablar de ese tema, es que te lo prohibo totalmente.

-Ambos hemos perdido un hijo. No sólo tú.

-¡Que te calles la boca!-dijo lanzándole un cojín y dándole en toda la cara.-¡No intentes calentarme la cabeza porque esto ya no tiene remedio!

-Vale, no empieces a llorar. Sólo necesitaba hablar del tema. Pero si te pones así, me jodo y me aguanto, como siempre.

-Más te vale.

House sabía cuando Cuddy hablaba en serio y esta vez lo estaba haciendo. A él le dolía casi tanto como a ella lo que había ocurrido y lo único que quería hacer era hablar de ello, abrazarla, dejar que llorase entre sus brazos y desahogarse él entre los de ella. Ambos habían sufrido una terrible pérdida y sabía que para pasar página, no quedaba más remedio que llorarle a los fantasmas.

Cuddy salió del sótano y se marchó. Después de media hora, House comprendió que se había ido de verdad e intentó dormir un poco.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y la fiebre había bajado algo. Estaba a punto de llamar a Wilson para que viniese a entretenerle, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-No voy a dejarte solo-dijo Cuddy con cara de pocos amigos-. Pero no quiero que hablemos de nada personal, ¿comprendes?

-Sí, bruja.

-¿Quieres que te prepare la bañera? Seguro que te sientes mejor.

-¿Así le quitas tú la fiebre a tus hijos?

-No es tu puto problema como le quito yo la fiebre a mis hijos. Voy a subir a nuestra habitación y te voy a preparar un baño como Dios manda.

-¿Nuestra habitación?-a House casi le resultaba doloroso decir aquellas palabras.

-Quiero decir la habitación el la que solíamos dormir. Tiene la bañera más grande.

-¿Y si me doy una ducha aquí en mi sótano?

-¿Y correr el riesgo de que te me desplomes encima? De eso nada.

Cuddy subió a preparar las cosas y él se zampó otro gramo de ibuprofeno y otra vicodina. Pese a que se sentía mejor, no iba a renunciar a la oportunidad de que Cuddy le diese un baño.

Cuando ella volvió al sótano, House puso de nuevo cara de muerto y se dejó llevar, a duras penas, hasta el último piso. Para Cuddy fue un fastidio tener que ayudarle mientras él se sentaba en las escaleras y fingía no poder seguir o echaba todo su peso sobre ella y le derrumbaba. La mujer sabía que era un farsante y que no estaba tan mal como pretendía demostrar pero tampoco quería abandonarlo a su suerte.

House se desnudó delante de ella sin ningún pudor y se metió en la bañera. Tenía que admitir que dentro del agua templada se estaba mucho mejor que en su sótano. Cuddy se arrodilló a su lado y, tras echarse champú en la mano, comenzó a lavarle el pelo.

-¡Eh! Mi pelo está limpio-dijo él quitándose espuma de los ojos.

-Cállate y relájate.

-Mini Greg también está muy estresado. ¿Puedes hacer algo por él?

-Que lo hagan tus putas.

-No me voy de putas. Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.

-¿Crees que yo me voy de putas?

-Lo tuyo más bien es todo lo contrario.

Ella le pegó un fuerte tirón de pelos y se levantó. House comprendió que se había pasado y la tomó de la muñeca para evitar que se marchase.

-Eh, eh. Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

-¡Pues lo has dicho!

-Vale, empecemos otra vez.

-Me voy a mi casa, House. Está claro que contigo no se puede.

-No puedes dejarme a medias.

-¡Cállate!

-Quiero decir el pelo.

-Lávatelo tú.

-No. Me lo lavas tú.

House tiró fuertemente de ella y la hizo caer dentro de la gran bañera. Cuddy intentó incorporarse pero él la volvió a sujetar y la sentó de golpe. En vista de que no tenía intención de soltarla, la mujer alzó el brazo para darle un codazo en el estómago pero él pudo adelantarse a sus intenciones y paró el golpe, sujetándola después con fuerza y pegando la espalda de ella contra su pecho.

Cuddy apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de House y, por un instante, se planteó cual sería su siguiente movimiento. El hombre estaba desnudo, por lo que un ataque directo a la entrepierna sería bastante efectivo. No podía darle muy fuerte si no quería matarlo de dolor y estaba claro que tenía que evitar su pierna enferma. Él no la estaba atacando realmente y su venganza no podía ser excesiva.

House la observó y se preguntó qué estaría maquinando. Sabía que iba a pegarle pero no sabía por dónde iba a caerle y, desde luego, se sentía demasiado débil para forcejear. El tirarla a la bañera había agotado sus ya escasas fuerzas.

Pero Cuddy siguió ahí, recostada contra su pecho, sin hacer nada. Él decidió moverse un poco hacia adelante para mirarle la cara y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Por una vez, ella había decidido no luchar. Tenía la opción de molerlo a palos y largarse de allí o quedarse tranquila y disfrutar del momento. House decidió no moverse ni un centímetro para evitar que ella saliese de su letargo y se limitó a rodear su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos.

El agua templada la estaba dejando medio dormida cuando sintió algo en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Eso no será una erección, ¿verdad House?

-Es un patito de goma que se ha colado entre nosotros.

-¡Acabas de arruinar el momento!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Una mujer bastante fea se ha caído vestida en mi bañera...

-¡Me has tirado! ¿Y cómo que bastante fea?

-Se te transparentan los pezones. Esto parece un concurso de camisetas mojadas. ¿Cómo quieres que mi cuerpo no responda? Todavía me gustas.

-Esto es una locura, House. Se supone que he venido a cuidar de ti porque estás enfermo.

-Estoy malito y no puedo hacer esfuerzo. ¿Por qué no te pones tú encima y haces todo el trabajo?

-¡No voy a acostarme contigo!

-¡Me lo ha recomendado el médico!

-¿Qué médico? ¿Tú?

-Soy reconocido internacionalmente.

-Pues te voy a dar una respuesta internacional-dijo ella haciéndole un corte de mangas y saliendo de la bañera.

Por la noche, House dejó que Cuddy le diese una sopa cucharada a cucharada, pese a que él podía comer solo perfectamente. La mujer era una auténtica frustración sexual y se lo iba a hacer pagar obligándola a trabajar.

Después de ver un capítulo de un culebrón a su lado, Cuddy decidió que había llegado el momento de marcharse a casa.

Al día siguiente, la mujer no llegó hasta bien entrada la tarde y para House esto supuso una gran decepción, ya que estaba deseando verla. Cuando entró en el sótano, él ya se había hecho a la idea de que no iba ni a llamarlo por teléfono.

Ella le preparó la cena y ambos se sentaron en el viejo sofá de su antiguo apartamento a comer y a ver la tele. No se dirigieron la palabra durante la media hora que duró la comedia que estaban viendo. Cuddy no paraba de reír y House la miraba de reojo, intentando buscar el momento adecuado para lanzarle el dardo envenenado que había estado preparando toda la tarde.

-Te eché de mi casa porque Wilson te vio muy acaramelada con Jackson la noche que inauguramos la clínica-soltó de sopetón, sin darle la opción de negarse a escuchar sus explicaciones.

Cuddy no dijo nada. En principio siguió mirando el televisor y después cerró los ojos, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Tras respirar profundamente varias veces, se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta.

-No te vayas-dijo House.-Aún tenemos que hablar de esto.

-No sabes como me arrepiento de haberte conocido.

-¿Por qué? Nadie tiene la culpa. A mí me contaron una versión de lo ocurrido y para mí fue lo bastante doloroso...

-Ni si quiera me diste la oportunidad de explicarte como habían ocurrido las cosas.

-Lo sé y tienes razón. Pero esa explicación tendrías que habérmela dado tú la misma noche que ocurrieron los hechos. Me tenías que haber contado que Jackson se había pasado de la raya.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que fueses en busca de él y te pegase una paliza? Sólo fue un estúpido beso.

-Fue más que eso. La cuestión es que decidiste no contármelo y mira como ha terminado todo.

-Sí, cometí el error. Como también cometí el error de no hablar con Wilson y explicarle lo que había pasado. Lo busqué pero no lo encontré y después...después tuve cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme y nunca pensé que una idiotez semejante pudiese llevarnos hasta donde estamos ahora.

-Todo fue una cadena de errores.

-Wilson es un cerdo.

-Wilson se limitó a contarme lo que había visto.

-Es que es imposible que él me viese "acaramelada" con Jackson. Wilson vio lo que quiso ver. Nunca me ha soportado y aquello le sirvió como excusa para quitarme de en medio.

-Si hubiese querido quitarte de en medio, me lo habría contado en el momento.

-Supongo que esperó a que la cosa estuviese caliente entre nosotros para que surtiese más efecto. Te lo dijo justo cuando tú te habías enterado de que yo...

-Lo hizo para protegerme. Estaba seguro de que no eras la mujer adecuada para mí.

Cuddy lo miró mordiéndose los labios y él no supo qué decir para arreglar las cosas.

-Y supongo que tú también pensaste que yo no era la mujer adecuada para ti. Por eso me echaste a la calle sin darme ni si quiera la opción de defenderme.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Todos nos equivocamos. Wilson, tú, yo...

-Odio a Wilson.

-No es su culpa.

-Si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, le habría dado el beneficio de la duda. Pero a mí no. Ninguno de los dos me la disteis. Y todo porque sois unos arrogantes hijos de puta a los que les ha ido mejor que a mí en la vida y por eso os sentís con derecho a juzgarme. Yo habré cometido un montón de errores pero vosotros dos estáis llenos de mierda.

Y con un portazo, volvió a dejarlo solo dentro de su cueva.


	65. Chapter 65

65

El lunes, House llegó muy tarde a trabajar. Sabía que podía hacerlo porque aún no se había recuperado completamente de su catarro y porque era el dueño del negocio. La directora le iba a echar los perros pero a él le daba igual. De todas maneras era algo que hacía todos los días, ya fuese por un motivo o por otro.

Subió a la primera planta para dirigirse a su oficina cuando se encontró con un grupo de gente frente a la sala de juntas. Masters lo vio llegar y corrió hacia él.

-¿Ponen películas porno gratis en la sala?-preguntó tragándose una vicodina.-Tendríais que haberme avisado.

-Wilson y Cuddy llevan un buen rato ahí encerrados.

-¿Haciendo bebés?

-Por lo visto empezaron a discutir en recepción, siguieron haciéndolo por los pasillos y han acabado encerrados ahí.

-¿De qué discutían?

-No lo sé. Yo acabo de llegar y la sala está insonorizada. Si pegas la oreja a la puerta, puedes escuchar algo pero no se entiende lo que dicen.

House apartó a la gente a bastonazos y se acercó a la puerta. Estaba claro que dentro había al menos dos personas gritando pero, tal y como había dicho Masters, no pudo entender ni una sola palabra. Golpeó la puerta con el bastón varias veces pero nadie salió a abrirle. En vista del fracaso, caminó hasta el final del pasillo y entró en enfermería dónde le arrebató el teléfono a una de las auxiliares para marcar el número de la sala de juntas. Tras intentarlo varias veces y no obtener ninguna respuesta, volvió a salir al pasillo.

Un chico con pinta de técnico de mantenimiento al que no conocía de nada, estaba intentando descerrajar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe. El muchacho tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar que le diese en la cabeza.

Cuddy salió como el rayo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos pese a sus altos tacones. A continuación apareció Wilson apretándose un pañuelo contra la ceja para evitar que la sangre le manchase su caro traje de sastre.

-¡Me ha tirado un cenicero a la cara!-dijo dirigiéndose a House con voz acusatoria.

-¿Las niñas también te pegaban en el colegio?-contestó él sin poder contener la risa.

-Me ha roto la ceja. House, esto es serio.

-Vamos a enfermería y te doy un par de puntos. Después te regalaré una piruleta para que dejes de llorar.

-¡No tiene gracia!

House se hizo cargo de la herida de Wilson en unos cuantos minutos y, tal y como le había prometido, le entregó un puñado de caramelos. Wilson se los tiró a la cara.

-¿Cómo reaccionarías si el cenicero se lo hubiese tirado yo a ella?-dijo sin poder contener su rabia.

-Te habría metido la cabeza en el váter hasta que te ahogases.

-Ya pero como lo ha hecho una mujer y encima te la quieres llevar a la cama, le quitas importancia.

-Cuddy está chiflada. Tienes que aguantarte.

-De eso nada.

-No te queda más remedio si quieres seguir trabajando aquí. Es tu jefa.

-Ya no. Me ha despedido.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a recoger mis cosas y me voy a ir a la comisaría a denunciarla.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Que no lo haga?

-El asesinato de Jackson sigue siendo un tema caliente. Si pones una denuncia contra ella por ataque violento, podrías reabrir sus sospechas.

-¿Tienes miedo de que atraiga la atención de la policía sobre Cuddy? Es absurdo. Una cosa es un cenicerazo durante un momento de acaloramiento y otra cosa es un asesinato frío y premeditado. Nunca lo van a relacionar.

-Sé que no tiene nada que ver pero cuanto menos se escuche su nombre en comisaría, mejor. No quiero que le hagan pasar otro mal rato.

-Tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho.

-De momento voy a ir a hablar con ella para que te readmita.

-Es que no quiero ser readmitido. Esta misma tarde voy a hacer mis maletas y me voy a ir. No pienso trabajar ni un minuto más con esa bruja loca.

-¿Por qué habéis discutido?

-Sabes perfectamente por qué hemos discutido.

-Sabía que esto estallaría tarde o temprano. Lo que no imaginé es que lo haría tan pronto.

-Se ha lanzado a mí como una fiera en cuanto me ha visto entrar.

-Tienes que entender su punto de vista.

-Que entienda ella el mío. Yo vi lo que vi. Si estaba ocurriendo algo distinto, no es mi problema.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo los viste?¿Un segundo?

-O dos. Abrí la puerta, vi el panorama y me volví a meter en el edificio. Como comprenderás, es algo incómodo quedarse ahí plantado, observando como dos "amantes" disfrutan de un momento íntimo.

-No te estoy culpando por lo que pasó pero tienes que reconocer que ella ha pagado las peores consecuencias.

-Tú le has hecho pagar las peores consecuencias. Yo me limité a informarte.

-Y por eso te digo que no te culpo. Yo soy el que debe cargar con el peso de todo esto y, de hecho, ya lo estoy haciendo. Sabes que en ningún momento te he pedido una explicación y tampoco lo voy a hacer.

-No quiero saber nada más del tema. Te lo digo en serio, House.

-Sólo te pido que no le hagas las cosas más difíciles.

-Ella también tiene parte de culpa y lo sabes.

-Y ya ha pagado por ello. ¿O te parece poco todo lo que ha pasado?

-La mayor parte de estas situaciones absurdas las ha provocado ella misma.

-Acción y reacción. Hechos, consecuencias. ¿Qué más da? ¿Dónde buscamos el origen de todo este desastre? ¿En el instante que Jackson decidió besarla y tú abriste la puerta? ¿En el día que yo saboteé su conferencia? ¿En el que se casó con ese imbécil? ¿En el momento que decidió ir a casa de su antiguo jefe para pedirle trabajo a cambio de sexo? ¿En el día en que nació? ¿O en el que decidió darme la oportunidad de entrar en su vida? No puedo culparla, Wilson. Cuddy ya está bastante jodida.

-No es mi problema, House. Es el tuyo. Esa mujer no es parte de mi vida. Yo no comparto tu devoción por ella y espero que no me pidas que lo haga.

-Sólo espero que entiendas mis motivos.

-Viniste aquí con un propósito pero pareces haberlo olvidado completamente.

-Supongo que esto era mi destino.

-Nunca has creído en el destino. Te recuerdo que tu único objetivo al llegar a este pueblo era confesarle a Cuddy algo que habías hecho, pedirle perdón e intentar compensar el daño causado de alguna manera. De esos tres propósitos, sólo has cumplido el último. Le has solucionado la vida pero sigues siendo un cobarde. Los dos primeros implican sinceridad y sabes que, siendo completamente sincero, puedes perderla.

-He sido bastante sincero con ella desde que la vi aquella primera vez en el Marble´s.

-Ya pero no eres capaz de confesarle toda la verdad.

-Es que la verdad ya no importa. Yo vine aquí con una idea, con un propósito como tú bien dices, pero después tuve la oportunidad de conocerla y mi lista de prioridades cambió completamente. No lo sé, Wilson, quizá debería haber elegido a la azafata o a la abogada. Estoy seguro de que ninguna de ellas me habría calado tan hondo.

-O sí. ¿Quién sabe? Estabas en un momento de tu vida en el que necesitabas desesperadamente un cambio.

-Siempre he necesitado un cambio. Cuddy no es un parche con el que cubrir mis carencias y necesidades. Es la persona a la que más he querido en mi vida y eso no es la simple consecuencia de la soledad y la desesperación. Sabes que ha habido mujeres antes que ella y ninguna ha conseguido llenar mi vacío emocional. La quiero y no quiero perderla.

-Ya la has perdido.

-No completamente. Al menos sigo viéndola todos los días.

-Siento no haber sido capaz de llenar ni una pequeña parte de ese vacío en todos estos años.

-Tus celos no nos van a llevar a ninguna parte.

-Me da rabia tu falta de gratitud hacia mí.

-Si te depilas y te operas las tetas a lo mejor te puedo dar las gracias de alguna manera. Wilson, eres mi mejor amigo y la gratitud entre amigos no se expresa con palabras. Tú eres una parte importante de mi vida. Ella es mi vida. El día que lo aceptes, nuestra relación volverá a ser tan buena como antes.

-Qué fácil lo ves todo.

-Voy a hablar con Cuddy para que frene el despido.

-No lo hagas. Prefiero irme.

-Sabes que no. Te gusta este pueblo tanto como a mí-House caminó hasta la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Wilson.-No sé que tiene este lugar pero todo el que llega quiere quedarse.

House encontró a Cuddy en el almacén de las limpiadoras. Se había sentado encima de una pila de toallas y estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-Acabo de calmar a Wilson y por lo que veo ahora me toca hacer lo mismo contigo.

-¡Le he tirado con una cosa en la cabeza!

-Un cenicero.

-¡No sé ni lo que era!

-Uno de cristal. Redondo, pequeño y pesado.

-Odio perder el control de esta manera pero a veces...

-A veces, ¿qué?-dijo él sentándose a su lado sobre las toallas.

-A veces os lo merecéis.

-Bueno, al menos esta vez se lo ha merecido Wilson y no yo. Una ceja rota estropearía demasiado mi perfecto rostro.

-Wilson es un payaso-dijo ella sonriendo tristemente.

-También es un buen médico. No puedes despedirlo.

-No quiero trabajar con él. Me mira mal cada vez que paso por su lado. Parece que soy su peor enemiga y no le he hecho nada.

-Nadie es enemigo de nadie. Tenéis que aprender a aceptaros con vuestros miles de defectos.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.

-Os estabais peleando por mí. Eso significa que me amáis.

-¡No nos estábamos peleando por ti! Y no te amamos. Al menos yo.

House bajó la mirada y decidió cambiar de conversación. Aún tenía un tema pendiente que tratar con ella y no quería seguir posponiéndolo.

-Me gustaría que me dejases ver a los niños alguna tarde-dijo mientras contemplaba el bello perfil de la mujer.

-¿Para qué?

-Supongo que tengo que explicarles algunas cosas.

-Están muy decepcionados, House. No creo que sea buena idea.

-No pretendo justificarme ante ellos...

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, no dejará de ser una triste justificación. Una autojustificación. Sólo pretendes sentirte mejor contigo mismo.

-Ya lo sé...

-Has tratado mal a mis hijos y esa es la principal razón que nos va a mantener separados durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

-No me digas eso, por favor.

-Si no has sido capaz de quererlos, no hay manera de que yo, como madre, esté dispuesta a hacerte un hueco en nuestras vidas. Sé que quieres una nueva oportunidad pero yo tengo mis motivos para mantenerte alejado de mi familia y no voy a ceder. No se puede ceder en algo así.

-Pero es que yo quiero a esos niños, Cuddy...

-No los quisiste tanto la noche que los echaste a la calle.

-Perdí la cabeza. Estaba enfadado contigo y...

-¡Ese es el problema! ¿Cómo quieres que seamos una familia si en cuanto surge un problema entre nosotros, te vengas de mí haciéndole daño a mis niños?

-Nunca pretendí...

-Sabías perfectamente que nada me dolería más que aquello. Jugaste con la estabilidad emocional y económica de mis hijos y lo hiciste conscientemente.

-Fue un arrebato.

-La noche que nos echaste de tu casa, fue un arrebato. No te voy a perdonar por ello pero lo puedo aceptar como tal...

-Sé lo que me vas a decir y no quiero oírlo.

-Me vas a oír. Ponernos de patitas en la calle pudo ser un impulso pero te recuerdo que después me despediste de la clínica sin darme prácticamente nada y, a continuación, me obligaste a abandonar el siguiente empleo que había encontrado. ¡Sabías que el bienestar de mi familia dependía de ello! ¿Cómo cojones quieres que me plantee siquiera darte una oportunidad? Agradece que te siga mirando a la cara y que no te borre del mapa.

Cuddy se había levantado para salir del pequeño cuarto pero él se puso delante de la puerta para impedirle la salida.

-Todos estos días he creído que tú y yo podríamos, al menos, ser amigos-dijo House acercando su cuerpo al de ella.-Sé que la he cagado y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

-Déjame pasar.

-Con respecto a tus hijos, nunca fue mi intención perjudicarlos. Y, aunque no me creas, los echo de menos. No tanto como a ti pero los extraño.

Cuddy miró hacia abajo y vio que la estaba sujetando del brazo. La cara del hombre estaba tan cerca de la suya que tenía que retirarse un poco para verle algo más que la nariz. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que había olvidado completamente dónde se encontraba.

-Estamos bien así, House. Dejemos las cosas como están-dijo la mujer con un hilo de voz.

-No estamos bien así. Yo no estoy bien así. Cuddy, por favor, siente por un momento lo que hay entre nosotros y dime que no es real. Dime que no hay ahora mismo un corriente de energía fluyendo entre nuestros cuerpos.

-No hay nada-dijo ella cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la increíble fuerza que la atraía hacia él.-No siento nada.

-Mentira.

Ella abrió los ojos. Los labios de él estaban tan cerca de los suyos que podía sentir su respiración sobre la piel. Sin saber por qué lo hacía, cruzó la minúscula barrera que los separaba y lo besó en la boca.

House no supo en que instante había empezado aquello ni como había sucedido pero, de repente, se vio envuelto en el beso más apasionado que le habían dado en su vida. Cuddy lo estaba transportando a su mundo con tal intensidad que, en ese momento, para él no existía nada más que su boca y el delicioso sabor de la de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ella ya no estaba allí. No sabía en qué momento se había separado de él y se había marchado. Ni siquiera sabía si había estado allí alguna vez. Durante el resto del día caminó sonámbulo por la clínica, incapaz de comprender si aquel beso había representado el momento más abstracto de su vida o si, simplemente, lo había soñado.


	66. Chapter 66

66

House había dejado de molestarla. Había llevado a los niños a comprar una nueva tele a los almacenes del Tío Tom y estaba intentando explicarle a Rachel que no podían llevarse una de color rosa, cuando la idea le vino a la cabeza.

La última semana había sido una locura y no había tenido tiempo de prestarle atención a House. Habían tenido una inspección de trabajo y dos de sus enfermeras habían resultado ser inmigrantes ilegales con pasaportes falsos, lo que había supuesto un interminable papeleo y la ausencia de varios trabajadores que habían tenido que ir a declarar como testigos. El miércoles se les había reventado una tubería y dos pacientes los habían demandado. Rob había pasado la varicela y, para colmo de males, Chase había tenido una pelea en un bar y había pasado toda una noche detenido.

La tele rosa que quería Rachel estaba emitiendo uno de los culebrones favoritos de House y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre no había vuelto a dirigirse a ella para nada después de haberlo besado en el pequeño almacén.

Cuando Cuddy lo dejó atrás, después de haberle dado aquel beso impulsivo, había estado segura de que la imagen la atormentaría durante mucho tiempo. Pero los problemas habían empezado en cuanto había vuelto a su despacho y se había encontrado la nota en la que le comunicaban la situación de irregularidad de sus dos empleadas. A partir de ahí, todo se había descontrolado y ella no había tenido ni un momento para pensar en sí misma. Mucho menos en House.

-Si compramos la tele rosa, la tiro por la ventana-dijo Mike mirando a su madre con cara amenazadora.

-No vamos a comprar una tele rosa. Lo siento, Rachel, es una cursilada.

-House me compró una para mi cuarto-dijo la niña, enfurruñada.

-House ya no está con nosotros y esa tele no es sólo para ti. Tenemos que comprar una que nos guste a todos. ¿Tú que dices, Rob?-dijo preguntándole al silencioso niño que iba agarrado de su mano.

Rob se limitó a levantar la mano y señaló una gran pantalla plana en una esquina de la tienda. El niño llevaba muchas semanas sin responder a estímulos y aquella respuesta pilló a su madre por sorpresa.

-¿En serio te gusta esa? Vamos a verla un poco más de cerca.

Cuddy tiró del niño hasta donde se encontraba el aparato. Sin duda, Rob tenía buen gusto. Aunque también un gusto caro.

-Es muy bonita, cariño. Pero mira lo que vale. Vamos a ver otra un poco más pequeña, ¿quieres?

Rob gruñó en desaprobación y pegó un tirón, soltándose de la mano de Cuddy. Después se acercó a la tele y se sentó debajo de ella.

Cuddy no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. La hacía inmensamente feliz que su hijo volviese a relacionarse mínimamente con el mundo. Sabía que sólo era otra etapa y que, después de un tiempo, volvería a encerrarse completamente en sí mismo y a comportarse como una planta pero había aprendido a disfrutar de cada detalle con él y, el simple hecho de que mostrase preferencia por algo, ya le alegraba el día.

-¿A vosotros os gusta la tele de Rob?-preguntó a sus otros dos hijos.

-¡A mí sí!-gritó Mike entusiasmado.

-¡A mí no!-añadió Rachel, llorando.

-Somos tres contra uno, cariño-dijo Cuddy acariciando la cara de su niña.-Ganamos por mayoría absoluta. Eso sí, si compramos esta tele tan cara, no os voy a poder comprar ninguna otra tontería en todo el mes. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

-¡Siiiii!-gritó Mike en la oreja de su hermana.

-¡Nooooo!-respondió ésta llorando aún más.

-Creo que esta vez te va a tocar perder, Rachel. Ya te tocará ganar a la próxima.

De vuelta a casa, la mujer volvió a acordarse de House. Lo lógico hubiese sido que el hombre la hubiese acosado sin descanso después de lo que había pasado pero ahora que lo pensaba, sólo había aparecido por su despacho una vez para pedirle algo absurdo y después se lo había cruzado un par de veces por los pasillos pero él no había hecho nada por entablar una conversación o hacerse notar. Sabía que tenía que estar agradecida por ello. Que House no le hubiese dado guerra durante esa terrible semana era una auténtica bendición. Pero, en el fondo, la preocupaba.

El resto de la tarde tuvieron que quedarse en casa porque no sabían a qué hora les entregarían la tele. A Rachel se le había pasado el enfado y todos los niños estaban hechos un manojo de nervios esperando su nuevo juguete. Incluso Laura, que acababa de llegar, parecía estar de buen humor y la idea de tener una pantalla enorme en el salón le parecía estupenda.

En cambio, Cuddy no se sentía capaz de compartir la alegría de sus hijos. Quería hacerlo pero estaba empezando a sentir algo por dentro que la inquietaba.

La tele llegó casi a las siete y, tras conectarla y programarla, se fue a la cocina a dejar la cena preparada. Sabía que esa noche, los niños cenarían más bien tarde o incluso no cenarían porque tenían algo mejor con lo que entretenerse. Aún así, decidió dejarles algo listo por si se morían de hambre.

Pese a que estaba intentando entretenerse, su estado de ansiedad no desaparecía, así que decidió darse una ducha y meterse en la cama para ver si conseguía sentirse mejor.

Una hora más tarde y después de haber dado mil vueltas entre las sábanas, comprendió que había llegado el momento de aceptar lo que le pasaba, aunque la situación le hiciese sentirse un poco avergonzada de sí misma.

Se levantó y buscó en su armario hasta que encontró lo que quería. En menos de cinco minutos estaba vestida. En otros cinco, se había maquillado y arreglado el pelo.

Se alejó para ver el resultado en el espejo y consideró, con orgullo, que estaba verdaderamente rompedora. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ponerse esos pantalones negros ajustados pero estaba segura de que esa noche más de un caballero no podría dejar de mirarle en culo. Sus zapatos de tacón sólo acentuaban sus torneadas piernas y el top negro de encaje mostraba una generosa parte de la fina piel de su escote.

Tras coger una chaqueta y darle unas instrucciones a Laura, quien protestó nada más verla así, salió a la calle dispuesta a pasárselo bien.

Al llegar a la calle principal, no supo exactamente qué hacer y al final decidió entrar en uno de los pubs que parecía más animado. Había gente en la barra y jugando a los dardos. Cuddy se sentó en un taburete y pidió un tequila, sintiendo, con gran deleite, como los ojos de varios hombres se posaban en ella.

Le había costado admitirlo pero al final había llegado a la conclusión de que, puesto que nadie tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente y por su cuerpo, no tenía de qué avergonzarse.

No llevaba ni diez minutos en el pub cuando Chase entró por la puerta. Al verlo, no supo si alegrarse o echar a correr. El chico no le dio tiempo ni a planteárselo. Antes de que hubiese pensado si quiera en un plan de escape, ya le había plantado dos besos en la cara y se había sentado en un taburete a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Estás impresionante-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo sin ningún reparo.-¿Quieres que nos dé a todos un ataque al corazón?

-Pues un poco sí.

-¿Qué haces sola?

-A veces viene bien tomarse un par de copas en compañía de uno mismo.

-Me hubieses llamado, yo también tenía ganas de salir y no sabía con quien. Al final he decidido venir a tomarme unas copas conmigo mismo, como tú dices. ¿Eso es tequila?

-Eso parece.

-¡Camarero! Una ronda de tequila para mí y para esta belleza.

-Chase, te agradecería que te largases.

Al muchacho se le ensombreció la cara de tal manera que ella en seguida se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-No es que me molestes-dijo intentando arreglar la situación.-Es que tengo un problema y prefiero estar sola.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es mejor que no hable de ello.

-Siempre me has contado tus problemas. ¿Por qué ahora es distinto?

-No quiero que te rías de mí.

-Nunca me he reído de ti. Habla. Te sentirás mejor.

Cuddy pensó por un momento en la repercusión que podría tener su confesión y después miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando. A continuación volvió a mirar a Chase e inclinándose hacia adelante para acercarse a él lo máximo posible, le susurró en el oído:

-Estoy que me subo por las paredes.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes...

-¿El qué?

-¡Que estoy loca por echar un polvo! ¡Joder, que pareces tonto!

Chase se echó hacia atrás con los ojos como platos y a ella le entraron ganas de reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

-¿Sabes el efecto que puede tener en un hombre lo que acabas de decir combinado con lo que llevas puesto?

-Ese es el efecto que quiero producir. He salido a buscar guerra, por si no te das cuenta.

Ahora era Chase el que miraba en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando la conversación. En vista de que estaba completamente pálido y se había quedado sin palabras, Cuddy decidió seguir hablando.

-Sin embargo, y antes de que esta situación dé lugar a algún malentendido, tú no eres precisamente mi objetivo.

-¿Por qué?-pareció protestar el chico.-Quiero decir, ¿quién es tu objetivo?

-Pues no lo sé. Cualquiera menos tú.

-Me ofendes.

-Somos amigos, Chase. Si esta noche nos fuésemos a la cama, sería genial y todo lo que tú quieras. Te haría sudar como no has sudado en tu vida y tú me ayudarías a librarme de esta puñetera frustración que lleva amargándome toda la tarde. Pero mañana nuestra amistad terminaría. Y si no mañana, dentro de una semana o de un mes. No sé cuando, pero esto lo estropearía todo y si algo tengo claro en esta vida, es que no quiero perderte como amigo.

Chase parecía desilusionado y conmovido a la vez por sus palabras. En realidad, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de acostarse con ella seriamente aunque había fantaseado a veces con la idea. Ahora tenía claro que sería algo a lo que no se resistiría pero entendía perfectamente el punto de vista de Cuddy y, un poco a su pesar, lo compartía.

Sabía que sería un placer desnudarla y disfrutar de su pequeño y sensual cuerpo toda la noche pero sabía también la clase de complicaciones que eso traería a sus vidas. Por no mencionar la guerra que se organizaría con House si algún día se enteraba.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-preguntó ella mirando su cara de ensimismado.

-En que tienes razón.

-Espero que no te lo tomes como nada personal.

-Sólo si me prometes que no cometerás la equivocación de acostarte con un imbécil que te trate mal.

-Tranquilo, he aprendido la lección.

-¿Por qué no llamas a House?-dijo el muchacho de repente.

-Porque tengo una lista de hombres con los que no me pienso acostar esta noche y en la cabecera de esa lista estáis tú y House.

-Pero él es la opción más segura.

-¿Puedo reírme de lo que acabas de decir?

-Nadie te iba a tratar mejor que él.

-O peor.

-Si se trata sólo de sexo, estoy seguro de que podéis llegar a un acuerdo.

-Chase, no quiero que haya ningún tipo de implicación emocional y con House la habría. Lo único que quiero es meterme en una habitación de hostal con un tipo que me resulte atractivo, que me haga todo lo que me tenga que hacer y que después me mande a la mierda.

-Ya veo. Con House, desde luego, no vas a tener eso. Probablemente la que lo mandase a la mierda, fueses tú a él.

Cuddy se echó a reír mostrándole su perfecta sonrisa. El chico pensó que, en ese momento, era un fastidio ser su amigo.

-Bueno ¿y por qué esta fiebre de repente? No sabía que fueses tan viciosa.

-No soy viciosa pero me gusta el sexo y llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada de nada.

-¿Desde que rompiste con House?

-Mi experiencia con Jackson no cuenta como sexo satisfactorio así que sí, desde antes de romper con House. Durante todo este tiempo, prácticamente no he pensado en el tema. He estado demasiado ocupada odiando a House, intentando rehacer mi vida, superando la pérdida de un bebé, etc. Por no mencionar la serie de puntos que tuvieron que darme ya sabes tú donde.

-Y tanto que lo sé.

-Pero ahora todo eso es agua pasada. Incluso las heridas físicas han cicatrizado y lo único que tengo claro es que llevo mucho tiempo sin estar con un hombre.

-¡House, House, House!

-Pareces una animadora.

-Está muy deprimido últimamente. Estoy seguro de que un buen meneo contigo le levantará el ánimo.

-Lárgate Chase. Me estás fastidiando el plan. No es el ánimo de House lo que tengo previsto levantar esta noche.

Chase la miró fingiendo estar escandalizado y se levantó lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin darle la espalda a Cuddy, como si sus últimas palabras hubiesen sido una amenaza de muerte. En cuanto salió por la puerta, la mujer se echó a reír. Se lo pasaba demasiado bien con él y llevárselo a la cama esa noche habría sido un auténtico placer pero, dado que no quería complicaciones, sabía que rechazarlo era la única opción inteligente.

Había cambiado del tequila al ron y empezaba a aburrirse de que nadie de su agrado entrase por la puerta, cuando vio aparecer a House.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó más alto de lo que habría deseado.

-Tranquila-dijo el hombre pasando por su lado.-No he venido a arruinarte la velada, sólo quiero tomarme una copa.

House caminó hasta el final de la barra y se sentó en el último taburete. Aquella no era una barra inmensa como la del Marble´s, era una barra corta, de a penas cinco metros, así que la distancia entre ella y House no era tan grande como a ella le hubiese gustado.

La mujer pensó en llamar a Chase para gritarle unas cuantas cosas. Sabía que él había llamado a House alertándole de la situación y esto lo hacía todo aún más humillante para ella.

House apoyó su espalda en la pared, de manera que quedaba de frente a ella y a Cuddy no le quedó más remedio que girarse y ponerse mirando a la barra para poder ignorarlo.

Sabía que le habían fastidiado la noche. Ya no había manera de que conociese a alguien, se tomase un par de copas con él y saliesen juntos del bar sin que House la liase parda.

Llevaba cinco minutos intentando evitar la penetrante mirada de House, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Cuddy se giró inmediatamente y vio que se trataba de John, un antiguo cliente al que no veía desde hacía muchos meses. En realidad, no lo veía desde que se habían encontrado aquella noche en el salón de baile y House se había sentido totalmente ofendido porque ella había aceptado bailar con el hombre.

Al recordarlo, Cuddy sintió cierta nostalgia de aquel tiempo y esperó que House no hubiese reconocido en John al tipo que le arrebató a "su chica" de la mesa aquella noche.

-John, cuanto tiempo-dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.-¿Dónde has estado?

-En Sudamérica. Estamos intentando introducir un nuevo cultivo transgénico en Brasil y Paraguay.

-Qué interesante. ¿Y cómo ha salido la cosa?

-Bueno, no tal y como esperábamos. Probablemente tenga que volver en un par de semanas.

-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Cuddy se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando tal y como lo hacía cuando estaba en el negocio. Ser complaciente y algo aduladora era parte implícita del trato. Los hombres pagaban para estar con ella porque la deseaban y porque sabían que era una mujer inteligente y comprensiva que estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus problemas.

Lo que no sabían era que, la mayoría de las veces, a Cuddy le importaba un pimiento lo que tenían que decirle. A varios de ellos había llegado a tomarles un cariño especial pero, por norma general, las charlas autocompasivas de esos individuos la aburrían.

John seguía hablando de sus problemas profesionales y de lo que ella intuyó su inminente ruina, cuando una de sus manos se posó en el muslo de la mujer.

Sin mirar si quiera en dirección a donde se encontraba House, Cuddy supo que el hombre se tensaba, tal y como estaba haciendo ella.

-Eh, tranquila-dijo John notando su reacción.-Sólo quiero que pasemos un buen rato. Te daré lo que me pidas.

Cuddy comprendió que John aún creía que ella seguía dedicándose a lo mismo. Lo que resultaba totalmente lógico, teniendo en cuenta que había estado fuera mucho tiempo. Pero lo cierto es no le apetecía darle explicaciones. Como tampoco le apetecía acostarse con un tipo que había sido su cliente durante años y del que conocía todas sus virtudes y defectos en la cama. Sobre todo defectos.

La mujer intentó desviar la conversación para hacerle entender que no estaba interesada pero a John pareció no hacerle ninguna gracia la idea. Cuando ella comprendió que el hombre se sentía rechazado y ofendido, decidió que había llegado el momento de macharse si quería evitar problemas.

-Mi vida ha cambiado, John. Sé que lo hemos pasado bien juntos pero ahora todo eso ha terminado-dijo levantándose del taburete.

Iba a iniciar la retirada sin decirle adiós, cuando el hombre la sujetó de la muñeca.

-Una última vez, Lisa. ¿Qué te cuesta?

-Lo siento.

-¡Sólo una vez!

El hombre tiró de ella y la mujer miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. No es que la cosa se estuviese poniendo verdaderamente violenta pero no quería tentar a la suerte. Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los de House, que observaba atentamente la situación, y Cuddy decidió que su presencia allí le iba a resultar útil después de todo.

-Cariño-dijo ella en voz alta para que todo el mundo lo escuchase. House miró hacia los lados nervioso hasta que comprendió que se dirigía a él.-Nos vamos a ir a casa, ¿verdad?

John la soltó inmediatamente y miró a su alrededor, confuso. Cuando vio acercarse a House, lo reconoció en seguida. Era el tipo raro que estaba sentado con Lisa la última noche que había bailado con ella.

-¿Algún problema, amor mío?-dijo House rodeando los hombros de Cuddy con un brazo y besándola en la frente.

-No, ninguno. Es que estoy cansada y quiero que nos marchemos.

-Yo ya me iba-dijo John iniciando la retirada.

Cuddy se despidió cortésmente de él y, en cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta, se quitó la mano de House de encima.

-No sabes cómo me gusta que me utilicen.

-No hubieses venido a ayudarme.

-¿Y permitir que te fueses a la cama con este tipo? Mira como acabó la última vez.

-John es un imbécil pero no tiene nada que ver con Jackson. Te ha llamado Chase, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¡Maldito traidor!

-A ese maldito traidor le preocupaba que hicieses algo esta noche de lo que pudieses arrepentirte mañana.

-No soy una niña. Sé lo que hago.

-Por desgracia, a veces parece que no lo sabes.

-¿Has venido a sermonearme?

-No, he venido a asegurarme de que estuvieses bien.

-Mentira. Has venido para aprovecharte de las circunstancias.

-No te equivoques. Si hubieses querido acostarte conmigo, me habrías llamado. Si no lo has hecho es porque no te interesa. Porque no te intereso-corrigió.-Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe lo que pueda ocurrirte.

-¿En serio que no estás aquí para conseguir sexo fácil?

-Contigo nada es fácil, mi vida.

-Esta semana ha sido fácil. Quiero decir, fácil entre nosotros, porque todo lo demás ha sido un caos.

-Para mí no ha sido fácil.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

-Aún no estoy borracha. Supongo que puedes.

House pidió un par de bebidas e intentó encontrar las palabras exactas para formular la pregunta que quería hacerle.

-Aquel día en el almacén de las limpiadoras,-dijo aclarándose la garganta-¿me besaste o fue una alucinación mía?

-¿Qué? ¿Ni si quiera eres capaz de recordar con claridad que te besé?

-Así que ocurrió de verdad-dijo él, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Pues claro que ocurrió de verdad pero no quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé y no importa.

-A mí sí. No es lo mismo que te den un beso por amor a que te lo den por pena.

Cuddy observó la inmensa tristeza en los ojos azules del hombre y sintió algo por dentro que la oprimía mucho más que su estúpida frustración sexual.

-Ey-dijo tomando la cara de House con una mano-no fue por pena.

-Entonces sólo queda la otra opción.

-No. Quiero decir...podría haber más opciones. Desde luego, no fue por amor.

-Oh, vamos. Por eso estás tan cachonda. Desde que me besaste, no has podido evitar que mi inmenso sex appeale se apodere de todos tus sentidos. Vamos a la cama.

-¡Imbécil!-dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Ya lo has arruinado. ¡Siempre lo arruinas todo!

House pensó que nunca aprendería a morderse la lengua y la siguió a la calle. Durante un rato caminó detrás de ella sólo para deleitarse mirándole el trasero.

-¡Deja de mirarme el culo!-dijo ella, roja de rabia, parándose en seco en mitad de la acera.

-Date la vuelta y te miro las tetas.

Cuddy lo observó pensando en lo satisfactorio que resultaría pegarle una paliza. Pero el hombre había dejado de mirarla con ojos burlones y la miraba con anhelo. Observando sus pupilas dilatadas y la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, ella comprendió que era a él a quien realmente deseaba. No era a un hombre sin rostro que la llevase a un oscuro rincón a satisfacer sus deseos. Era a aquel preciso hombre que se encontraba frente a ella y que la miraba con esa intensidad.

Cuddy sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y como los músculos de las piernas se le hacían algodón. El deseo de acercarse a él y de obligarlo a tomarla ahí mismo, en medio de la calle, era demasiado grande. Y entre dejarse vencer por sus más profundos deseos o salir huyendo decidió que, lo más sensato y lo que menos daño le podía hacer, era salir huyendo.


	67. Chapter 67

67

House había terminado de trabajar muy tarde y lo único que quería era llegar a casa para poder descansar un rato. Se estaba haciendo viejo.

Estaba a punto de subirse a su todoterreno cuando escuchó unos tacones sobre el asfalto del parking. No necesitaba volver la cabeza para saber que se trataba de Cuddy. Probablemente venía a echarle en cara que hubiese falsificado unos tests de paternidad para burlarse del nuevo conserje.

-¡House!

-Ahora mismo preferiría ver a Hitler.

-¿Antes que a mí?-preguntó la mujer situándose a su lado y arrugando la nariz.

No era una noche demasiado fría pero Cuddy había salido en camisa de tirantes y el vello de sus brazos empezaba a notar el contraste de temperatura.

-Me voy a casa, jefa. Ya me fusilarás mañana.

-No he venido a fusilarte.

-¿Te da igual que me haya gastado varios cientos de pavos para reírme de ese imbécil? ¿Tienes fiebre?

-¿Que has hecho, qué?

-Ups. Nada.

-House, tenemos que hablar.

El hombre la observó con sospecha. No sabía qué se traía entre manos pero ahora necesitaba enterarse si no quería que la curiosidad lo acabase consumiendo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?-le preguntó.

-Dentro de tu coche será suficiente. Aquí hace un poco de frío.

Antes de que House tuviese la oportunidad de abrir la puerta del conductor, ella ya había entrado en la parte de atrás. Encogiéndose de hombros, la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-Quiero proponerte algo-dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Es algo que nos interesa a los dos y que...

-Tengo planes para irme a ver el fútbol con Wilson en media hora, así que no te andes con rodeos y...

-Quiero tener una relación contigo.

House la miró con la boca abierta. No estaba seguro de haberla escuchado bien y le costaba creer que su suerte pudiese dar un giro de esa manera. Después de todo, quizá tendría que posponer la sesión de fútbol con Wilson.

-¿Quieres que...? Quiero decir...

-Una relación sexual.

-¿Cómo?

-Sin compromisos. Sólo sexo.

-Ah...

-¿Qué me dices?

Cuddy quería una respuesta rápida pero House no parecía dispuesto a dársela. El hombre continuaba perplejo. Su cara de lelo sólo reflejaba lo que estaba pasando por su mente: nada. Estaba claro que se había quedado en blanco.

-Dime algo-insistió ella.

House se miró las manos, después las rodillas, a continuación miró al exterior y, tras dudarlo unos segundos, volvió a centrar su mirada en la cara de ella.

-No-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿No?-preguntó la mujer sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-O blanco o negro, Cuddy. Contigo no acepto ningún tono de gris. No a estas alturas.

-Me gusta el gris.

-Pues búscate a otro con más colores en su paleta.

-Eso lo veremos.

Cuddy se acercó a él de manera que su mano izquierda quedó debajo del muslo derecho del hombre y su mano derecha se posó en el izquierdo. A continuación acercó su boca a la de House y rozó sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Fue una pequeñísima sensación efímera pero sirvió para que a él le temblasen las piernas.

-¡Eso es contacto físico no deseado!-protestó el hombre, intentando demostrar que no le afectaba.

Ella presionó sus labios contra los de él, intentando forzar un beso al que él no quería corresponder.

-Acoso sexual. No quiero hacer esto. ¡Me niego a que me utilices!

Retirando sus manos de los muslos de House, Cuddy se bajó los tirantes de la blusa, dejando al descubierto un sujetador de encaje verde. Él no quería mirarla pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver su cuerpo y lo que le ofrecía era tan tentador, que sus ojos no pudieron ignorar la delicada prenda que tan sensualmente juntaba sus senos.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de protestar, ella se había llevado las manos a la espalda y había tirado el sostén al suelo del coche. House observó los perfectos pechos de la mujer y creyó oír que llamaban a gritos a sus manos y a su boca.

-Exhibicionismo-dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras comprendía que sus pantalones eran el mayor problema al que se iba a enfrentar a partir de ahora.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Cuddy se tumbó de espaldas en el asiento trasero y se subió la falda hasta la cintura, tirando a continuación de él hasta que lo tuvo completamente encima. En cuanto House se acopló entre sus muslos, la mujer pudo notar su erección presionando deliciosamente justo donde ella quería.

Cuddy empezó a mover rítmicamente su cuerpo, ejerciendo una presión en el miembro de House que casi llegaba a resultar dolorosa de puro placentera. Él sabía que si no se libraba pronto de sus pantalones, correría el riesgo de sufrir un corte de circulación.

Ella volvió a acercar su boca a la de él y lo forzó a besarla de tal manera que en pocos segundos lo había dejado sin aire. House sentía los firmes pechos de la mujer debajo de su torso y sus caderas moviéndose sin cesar, llevándole a un punto de no retorno.

Y sabía que, una vez que llegase a ese punto, ella habría ganado la batalla porque a él no le quedaría más remedio que desnudarla por completo y darle todo lo que parecía estar pidiendo. La observó debajo suya, preciosa, húmeda y caliente, y se preguntó qué ocurriría con su vida si en esos momentos cedía a sus deseos.

Entonces se incorporó, alejándose del centro de calor que era el cuerpo de la mujer. Sin aire, sin fuerzas y sin ganas verdaderas de hacer lo que pensaba hacer, abrió al puerta del coche y salió al exterior.

-No vas a violarme, Cuddy-dijo intentando ignorar los gritos de protesta de su entrepierna.

-Vuelve aquí, House. No puedes dejarme así.

-O blanco o negro. O me quieres o no me quieres. O tenemos una relación o no la tenemos.

Después cerró la puerta de un golpe y echó a caminar. Entró de nuevo en la clínica y se fue directo a uno de los servicios. Masturbarse en ese momento era como tener delante un solomillo y una hamburguesa del McDonald´s y escoger la hamburguesa. Pero era lo único que podía hacer si no quería volver corriendo al coche para hacer lo que cualquier otro hombre hubiese hecho. Cualquier otro hombre al que no le faltase un tornillo, pensó.

A Cuddy le costó mucho tiempo reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, la excitación que había sentido momentos atrás había desaparecido y lo único que sentía era frío. Se vistió deprisa y salió del coche. Después caminó hasta la carretera mientras llamaba a un taxi con el móvil. En el parking sólo quedaban los coches del personal de noche y sabía que ninguno podría llevarla. House había desaparecido y, aunque no lo hubiese hecho, era la última persona con la que pensaba irse al pueblo.

Mientras esperaba a que llegase su taxi, sentada en una roca al lado de la carretera, Cuddy pensó que era la primera vez que un hombre la rechazaba. Y lo peor es que era un hombre con el que se había acostado muchísimas veces.

Sabía que no se trataba de rechazo físico. Había sentido perfectamente la reacción del House y sabía que no había sido indiferente a sus esfuerzos. Quizá se tratase de rechazo emocional y no sabía cual de los dos podía ser más doloroso.

La excusa del hombre había sido la de todo o nada pero ella ahora creía que podía tratarse sólo de eso, una excusa. House sabía perfectamente que no quería tener una relación con él, que lo máximo que podrían tener juntos era lo que le estaba ofreciendo ahora. Si se negaba a aceptarlo, era porque no le interesaba.

¿Se habría aburrido de ella? ¿Lo habría cansado después de haber intentado empujarlo fuera de su vida tantas veces?

¿O la quería y por eso estaba dispuesto a jugarse hasta la última carta?

Había tantas cosas que indicaban que la quería...pero también había otras que indicaban todo lo contrario.

Cuando el taxi llegó a recogerla, Cuddy tenía semejante dolor de cabeza que se sentía incapaz de seguir pensando.

House también había perdido la capacidad de pensar. Cuando llegó a su casa comprendió que el lamentable orgasmo que se había provocado a sí mismo hacía un rato, sólo había servido para sumirlo más en la miseria.

Rechazar el cuerpo de Cuddy no sólo había sido un error, había sido un pecado. Si fuese cristiano, en ese momento se estaría flagelando para evitar ir al infierno.

Cuando el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el coche volvió a su mente, decidió darse una ducha fría para evitar que ocurriese lo que no tenía que ocurrir: que la llamase rogándole perdón y le pidiese que se presentase en su casa para terminar lo que habían empezado.

Después de una larga ducha con agua helada, casi consiguió borrar de su mente el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su cuerpo, los sonidos que salían por su boca y la sensación que su hermoso cuerpo había producido en el suyo deforme.

House se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ella era tan guapa, tan perfecta...y él...él sabía perfectamente la clase de lisiado que era, aunque hubiese dejado de darle importancia mucho tiempo atrás. Sabía que su desnudez era desagradable, era...repugnante. Pero ella lo había aceptado con los brazos abiertos y, a pesar de todo, había llegado a desearlo.

Él sabía que no le correspondía tanta suerte. Las mujeres como Cuddy no estaban hechas para los hombres como él y, sin embargo, él había conseguido que ella lo dejara entrar en su vida. Había tenido que luchar contra viento y marea, sí, pero lo había conseguido. Y ahora se negaba a aceptar lo poco que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle después de que él lo hubiese echado todo a perder.

Sabía que, en vez de rechazarla, debería sentirse agradecido de le permitiese volver a formar parte de su vida, aunque no fuese de la manera que él deseaba.

Sin embargo, él se alejaba. Pese a lo mucho que la quería y la deseaba, se alejaba de ella.

Y era precisamente por eso que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Haber renunciado a Cuddy en un momento como ése, era el equivalente a renunciar a una vicodina cuando el dolor de su pierna se convertía en algo insoportable. Después de todo, quizá tuviese más fuerza de voluntad de la que creía. Puede que alguna vez fuese capaz de renunciar a las drogas de la misma manera que esa noche había renunciado a su adicción más fuerte.

Tras el breve momento de euforia, pensó que sería buena idea llamarla a su casa para asegurarse de que había llegado bien. Al fin y al cabo, la había dejado sola y medio desnuda dentro de su coche en un parking oscuro. Cuando había vuelto, allí no quedaba ni rastro de ella, excepto por una frase que había dejado escrita en el cristal sucio de su coche en la que expresaba claramente lo que pensaba de él en ese momento: "te odio, hijo de puta".

Laura respondió al teléfono y le dijo que su madre se negaba a hablar con él. La respuesta no le sorprendió lo más mínimo pero al menos le tranquilizó saber que estaba bien.

Al día siguiente, Cuddy apareció en el trabajo vestida de una forma extraña. Sus pantalones rectos y su jersey de cuello vuelto estaban claramente diseñados para no gustar, en contraste con sus típicas faldas ajustadas y escotes inapropiados. Tampoco se había maquillado.

Estaba claro que había decidido no llamar la atención de ningún hombre pero, en el caso de House, el efecto que producía su atuendo de puritana era el contrario. Le parecía que estaba más guapa que nunca. Si había hecho eso para castigarle privándole de su belleza, había metido la pata hasta el fondo porque a él le seguía gustando igual.

Cuando comprendió que no pensaba hablarle en todo el día, entró en su despacho para torturarla un poco. Aún estaba de subidón por su valiente hazaña de la noche anterior.

-Te perdono por lo que me hiciste ayer-dijo House intentando aparentar seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-He hablado con mi psicólogo y me ha dicho que lo superaré.

-Me alegro por ti. Ahora lárgate.

-¿No quieres que hablemos de ello?

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?

-Para nada.

-Tu estúpida mueca me dice todo lo contrario.

-Vale, quizá quiera burlarme un poco.

-Que te largues, House.

-Entiéndelo, tú a mí me has dejado con las ganas un montón de veces. Es más, si contase la de veces que me has dado calabazas...

-Sé que te gusto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tardaste un segundo en excitarte.

-Ah eso...bueno si te soy sincero, me zampé un par de viagras antes de salir al parking, confundiéndolas con vicodina.

-No se parecen en nada.

-Estaba oscuro.

-Mientes.

-Hazme un análisis de sangre.

-Han pasado muchas horas y, de todas maneras, no voy a entrar a tu juego.

-Como quieras.

-Vete.

House se dispuso a marcharse, fingiendo que cojeaba más que nunca, pero al llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Por cierto, estás guapísima esta mañana.

El resto del día, Cuddy estuvo hecha un manojo de nervios. Aún quería acostarse con su ex a toda costa pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Estaba segura de que se encontraba en esos días del mes en que sus hormonas se dedicaban a arruinarle la vida. Pronto estaría bien y dejaría de hacer el idiota en los asientos traseros de los coches. Pero el rechazo de House aún le seguía doliendo. Sabía que para él era una situación divertida pero a ella le dolía en el alma y tenía claro que se iba a vengar.

Aquella noche, tras rumiar un plan retorcido durante horas, esperó a que House saliese de trabajar y caminó a su lado hasta su plaza de aparcamiento.

-¿No pretenderás intentarlo otra vez?-dijo el hombre tras comprender que ella no pensaba abrir la boca.

-Para nada. Sólo estoy tramando mi venganza.

-Tanto rencor te hará daño, mi queridísima Esther.

-Me llamo Cuddy.

-Eso...Cuddy, he querido decir Cuddy.

-No conoces a ninguna Esther.

-Puede que la conozca en un futuro, quién sabe.

-La arrastraré de los pelos por el asfalto y después me comeré su hígado crudo delante tuya.

-¡Mamma mía! He conocido mujeres celosas pero como tú, pocas. Me gusta.

-No son celos, son instintos asesinos.

-¿Ésta es tu venganza? ¿Seguirme hasta el coche?-dijo abriendo la puerta del conductor.

-Quiero hacer una apuesta contigo.

-Sabes que me encantan las apuestas. ¿Cuál es el premio?

-Si yo gano, hacemos el amor, dónde y como yo elija y después me dejas en paz.

-¿Y si gano yo?

-Tú decides.

-Vuelves conmigo.

-Pide otra cosa.

-O blanco o negro, Cuddy. Tu quieres tu premio y yo quiero el mío.

-Esto es un juego. Volver contigo no lo es.

-No entro al trapo. Me niego a convertirme en tu juguete y lo sabes.

Esta vez el hombre parecía estar hablando completamente en serio y ella supo que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su propuesta.

-De acuerdo, si tú ganas, volvemos a estar juntos pero no a vivir juntos. Y si al cabo de un tiempo, semanas, días, lo que sea, me doy cuenta de que no quiero estar contigo, nuestra relación se termina.

-Me parece estupendo. Lo único que quiero es que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que merece la pena.

-Ya, claro.

-¿Y en qué consiste tu absurda apuesta?

-Voy a organizar una fiesta de disfraces...

-Mira tú que original.

-Disfraces de época, con antifaces, máscaras, pelucas, barbas postizas, etc.

-¿Yo también me tengo que disfrazar?

-Todo el mundo.

-Y supongo que, si mi disfraz es el mejor, me llevo a la chica y si es el peor, me llevo un revolcón con la chica. Estoy seguro de que tu fiesta de disfraces va a tener muchos fans.

-Tú eres el único que entra en la competición. Para los demás, sólo será una fiesta.

-Me gastaré miles de dólares y mi disfraz será el mejor. Después no te quedará más remedio que ser feliz conmigo para siempre.

-La apuesta no consiste en eso.

-¿En qué consiste entonces?

-Tendrás que reconocerme.

-Venga ya.

-De entre todas las mujeres de la sala, tendrás que saber quién soy yo.

-Eso es pan comido.

-Ya me encargaré yo de que no lo sea.

-Vamos, Cuddy. En caso de que me costase reconocerte, que no va a ocurrir, bailaría con todas las mujeres que tuviesen algún parecido contigo y les preguntaría al oído si se llaman Lucifer...quiero decir, Lisa Cuddy.

-Vas a llevar la boca tapada.

-¡No!

-Quiero que lleves una venda. Si te la bajas en algún momento, pierdes.

-Es una fiesta, tengo que beber.

-Pues si quieres beber, Chase te acompañará a la barra. Si él te ve intentando entablar conversación con alguien, habrás perdido la apuesta.

-Y si te encuentro, ¿cómo hago para decirte que has perdido?

-Lleva un pañuelo rojo y álzalo en el aire en el momento que sepas que se trata de mí. Si te equivocas, me acercaré hasta ti para reírme de tu poca capacidad de observación.

-Y si acierto, te acercarás llorando para reconocer la chufa de disfraz que te has puesto.

-Me parece bien. ¿Aceptas el reto?

-Lo acepto.

Cuddy le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y terriblemente seductora antes de darse la vuelta. House la observó desaparecer tras una esquina del edificio y sonrió. Sabía que muy pronto volvería a ser suya. No podía creer que se lo pusiese tan fácil.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Los niños jugaban en el patio del colegio pese a que estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Situado tras la verja, House los observaba. Le divertía pensar que, si no fuese tan conocido en el pueblo, más de una madre que pasase en ese momento por delante de la escuela, se alarmaría al ver a un tipo tan raro como él mirando atentamente a los niños. La idea de que lo pudiesen tomar por un pervertido le resultaba cómica.

Pero de todos los niños que jugaban en ese momento entre los charcos, sólo le interesaba uno, aunque se sintiese incapaz de localizarlo.

El recreo estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y House iba a darse por vencido cuando, en medio del patio, se organizó una pelea. Dos niños se estaban moliendo a palos en mitad de un corro que les animaba. Antes de que las maestras tuviesen la oportunidad de poner orden, uno de los chicos salió arrastrándose entre las piernas de sus compañeros.

Era Mike. A House no le extrañó que el chiquillo estuviese envuelto en una pelea. De todos los hijos de Cuddy, era el más salvaje y el más violento.

Detrás de él apareció su rival, un niño mucho mayor al que no parecía agradarle que la pelea acabase tan pronto. Antes de que el chaval le diese alcance, House atrajo la atención de Mike llamándolo a voces.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento, Mike echó a correr hasta donde se encontraba House, seguido de lejos por su compañero, quien se movía torpemente debido a su corpulencia.

-Un paso más y te lo rompo en la cabeza-dijo House metiendo el bastón entre las rejas de la vaya y señalando directamente al gorila que se acercaba a Mike con cara de odio.

-¡Me ha llamado gordo!-protestó el enorme chiquillo.

-Pues más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, porque estás gordo.

-¡Mi madre dice que soy grande!

-Tu madre es gilipollas.

El niño, que pese a ser grande y gordo no dejaba de ser un niño, empezó a llorar. En pocos segundos, se había formado otro corro alrededor de él que le gritaba "mariquita llorona, tu madre es una mamona".

House se sacó un papel del bolsillo y escribió algo en él. Cuando las maestras consiguieron llevarse al resto de los niños, el médico les pidió que le dejasen hablar un momento con la pequeña bola de sebo. Mike los observaba desde una distancia prudente.

-Aquí tienes el número de un buen nutricionista-dijo extendiéndole el papel.-Si quieres que tu obesidad no se convierta en un problema crónico, ya puedes empezar a cambiar tu estilo de vida.

-¿Qué es un nutricionista?-preguntó el niño.

-Un tipo que te dice qué puedes comer y qué no. Dale el número a tu madre y dile que estás hasta las narices de que se rían de ti en el colegio por culpa de la mierda que te da de comer.

El chico lo observó una vez más y se dio la vuelta, alejándose con pasos lentos y derrotados hacia la entrada del edificio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Mike con recelo.

-Salvarte la vida.

-Mentira. Si mi mamá se entera de que estás aquí te va a patear el culo.

-Probablemente prefiera centrarse en mis pelotas pero no le vamos a dar la oportunidad porque ninguno de los dos se lo vamos a contar.

-Eso lo veremos.

-He venido a hacer las paces contigo. Hubiese empezado por tu hermana Rachel, ya que Laura y Rob son dos casos perdidos, pero sé que está mucho más dolida conmigo que tú, así que te he escogido a ti porque eres el más fácil.

-Rachel no te quiere y yo tampoco.

-Pronto volveré a ser el juguete sentimental de vuestra madre, así que no os queda más remedio que aceptarme.

-¿Vas a ser qué?

-El novio de tu mamá. O su marido, porque técnicamente nunca llegamos a divorciarnos.

-Eso es mentira. Laura dice que mi mamá no te quiere porque fuiste muy malo con ella y con nosotros.

-Todo el mundo comete errores.

-Laura dice que el que es malo, es malo para siempre.

-Laura es una zorra manipuladora.

-No quiero hablar contigo.

-Que no quieras hablar aquí en el colegio no quiere decir que no quieras hacerlo en otro sitio.

-Yo no hablo contigo en ningún sitio.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes, porque me hubiese gustado que hablásemos en Detroit.

-¿Eso qué es?

-¿Detroit? ¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? Todo el mundo sabe que la Super Bowl se celebra allí este año.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, House se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó dos tickets alargados. Desde los escasos dos metros que los separaban, Mike pudo ver que, en efecto, se trataba de dos en entradas para ver el mítico partido.

Dos minutos más tarde, el niño lo había aceptado de nuevo en su vida y le había preguntado cuando podía empezar a preparar la maleta. Después se había marchado tras una maestra que había venido a buscarlo.

House volvió a su coche con una agridulce sensación de triunfo. Ganarse a los hijos de Cuddy a base de sobornos era una bajeza incluso para él. Pero no le quedaba más remedio. La fiesta de disfraces se celebraría al día siguiente y no tenía tiempo de recurrir a otra clase de recursos más nobles.

Sabía que sus posibilidades con Cuddy aumentarían considerablemente si conseguía que alguno de sus monstruitos lo idolatrase.

Con Rob y Laura ya tenía el trabajo hecho: sabía que no se los ganaría nunca. Y con Rachel la cosa iba a ser más complicada porque no se sentía capaz de manipular a la pequeña de la manera que había manipulado a Mike. Tenía la esperanza de que, una vez que Cuddy le abriese de nuevo las puertas de su corazón, la niña hiciese lo mismo.

La gran noche había llegado y Chase fue a recogerlo a la puerta de su casa en un destartalado coche azul que nadie sabía de donde había sacado. House tenía intención de emborracharse y, puesto que Chase iba a ser su guardián durante toda la velada, lo mejor que podía hacer era servirle de taxista.

House se subió al coche y Chase observó su horrible disfraz de cacahuete gigante sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Es una fiesta de época-dijo el chico.

-¿De qué época?

-Alguna época antigua.

-Los cacahuetes existían también en esa época antigua.

-Cuddy te va a matar.

-Si me mata, mata a Mini Greg y está demasiado obsesionada con utilizarlo durante interminables horas. No se va a fijar en el disfraz. Por cierto, ¿dónde celebra la fiesta?

-¿No te lo ha dicho?

-Sí, pero la he ignorado. Sabía que conducías tú, de todas maneras.

-En la sala de fiestas de un hotel que no me acuerdo cómo se llama y que está a unos treinta kilómetros de aquí saliendo en dirección al Norte.

-¿Tan lejos? Podría haberlo organizado en el pueblo. Hay un montón de lugares donde se puede celebrar una fiesta de disfraces.

No habían salido de Leeverfield, cuando House decidió que había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Sé que esta noche tu misión es vigilarme-dijo el diagnosticador.

-Efectivamente-contestó el cirujano.

-Vale, pues no quiero que me vigiles.

-Pues lo vas a tener difícil porque no me pienso separar de ti ni para ir al baño.

-De eso nada.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Quieres que te despida?

-Despídeme y le diré a Cuddy por qué lo has hecho.

-Puto canguro australiano.

-Insúltame todo lo que quieras pero no voy a permitir que hagas trampa.

Estaba claro que Chase no pensaba traicionar a Cuddy. Y no es que House tuviese miedo de perder la apuesta. Sabía que la reconocería en cuanto entrase por la puerta pero, por si las moscas, quería tener la posibilidad de jugar sucio. No podía arriesgarse a que algo saliese mal. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando una oportunidad como ésa.

Lo que realmente quería, era descubrir a Cuddy nada más llegar para así poder pasar el resto de la velada junto a ella, sin tener que preocuparse de estúpidos juegos y de disfraces ridículos.

-¡Vaya pedazo de hotel!-dijo Chase nada más aparcar el coche.

House observó el enorme edificio y tuvo la sensación de que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como en un principio había imaginado.

Uno de los trabajadores los llevó a través de un laberinto de pasillos hasta la sala que había reservado Cuddy para montar su tinglado. Durante todo el recorrido, se cruzaron con multitud de personas disfrazadas de todas las formas y colores. Al igual que él, no todo el mundo se había ceñido al requerimiento de disfraz de época, aunque la mayoría parecía haberlo hecho.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, las grandes puertas que había frente a ellos se abrieron y delante de sus narices apareció un inmenso salón abarrotado de gente.

-Ahí puede haber quinientas personas-dijo House sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Yo diría que casi llega a las mil.

-Hay ochocientos cincuenta invitados-corrigió una especie de mayordomo que había junto a la puerta.

-¿Crees que Cuddy me intenta decir que no quiere volver conmigo?-preguntó House ignorando al trabajador.

-Sea lo que sea,-contestó Chase-ya estamos aquí y vamos a divertirnos.

El joven se adentró en la sala y House lo siguió. Nada más poner los pies dentro, tuvo la sensación de que Cuddy lo estaba observando. No sabía en qué rincón se podía encontrar pero no le cabía la menor duda de que iba a estar pendiente de él toda la noche, para evitar que hiciese trampas y para ver el momento exacto en el que levantaba el pañuelo.

Antes de bajar todas las escaleras, House sacó la venda verde brillante que había elegido y se la ató fuertemente alrededor de la cara. Chase comprobó que no había manera de que se pudiese hacer entender tras el pedazo de tela y, tras darle el visto bueno, se unieron a la fiesta.

Mientras se dirigían a la lejana barra, que se encontraba elevada con respecto al resto del salón, por su lado pasaron varias mujeres que perfectamente podrían ser Cuddy. La mayoría llevaban unas siniestras máscaras venecianas que les tapaban todo el rostro y enormes pelucas blancas que ocultaban su verdadero color de pelo.

Tras pedirse una copa y retirarse la venda para poder beber, siempre vigilado de cerca por Chase, House decidió que lo mejor sería ir descartando mujeres hasta quedarse con unas pocas candidatas.

Primero se fijaría en todas las mujeres del tamaño de Cuddy. No era fácil porque había unas cuantas, pero al menos podía descartar a un montón de gordas, de escuálidas, de altas y de enanas. Aún así, a simple vista, se daba cuenta de que el número de posibilidades seguía siendo elevado.

Las luces eran tenues y cambiantes y eso tampoco ayudaba. Tras beberse de un trago su copa, House empezó a caminar por la sala, seguido de cerca por Chase, que tuvo que llamarle la atención para que se pusiese de nuevo la venda.

No llevaban ni un minuto dando vueltas como zombies, cuando dos mujeres les dieron el alto y les obligaron a bailar con ellas. La de House era un poco rechoncha e iba disfrazada de opulenta cortesana del s. XVII. Por lo visto había ido a la peluquería y su espectacular melena pelirroja caía en forma de tirabuzones a lo largo de su espalda. La de Chase era delgada y no muy alta y House tuvo que acercarse mucho a ellos, arrastrando a su pareja en el proceso, para comprobar que no se trataba de Cuddy. La chica de Chase llevaba un antifaz que le cubría sólo los ojos y para House eso era más que suficiente para saber que aquél no era el premio que andaba buscando.

Cuando lograron librarse de sus desesperadas captoras, Chase se acercó a él para que le escuchase por encima de la música.

-Míralas a los ojos. Así sabrás quién es ella.

House sabía que tenía razón. En cuanto viese los ojos de Cuddy, los reconocería. Su color y su forma eran inconfundibles. Si en ese momento la tuviese delante, le diría lo patético que había sido su plan. Tanto preparar una macro-fiesta y obligar a todos los pueblerinos a ir disfrazados con esos trajes vergonzosos para que la descubriese en menos de media hora.

Decidió empezar por una mujer con un hermoso vestido verde que se encontraba sola en una esquina. Era de la estatura de Cuddy aproximadamente, dependiendo de la clase de zapatos que llevase bajo la falda, y llevaba una de esas máscaras venecianas que tanto miedo daban. Las mangas de su vestido eran largas y el escote bastante cerrado. House sabía perfectamente como eran los brazos de Cuddy y mucho más su canalillo, así que supuso que la mujer habría tomado la precaución de cubrirse cuanto más, mejor.

Bailando con la chica, House pudo comprobar que llevaba los ojos fuertemente maquillados y que, para colmo de males, se había puesto unas lentillas moradas. Podían ser los ojos de cualquiera. Sin embargo, la curva de la cintura de la mujer resultaba poco familiar bajo sus manos. Decepcionado, la dejó de lado y buscó un nuevo objetivo.

La siguiente mujer vestía de azul. Bailando con ella, se dio cuenta de que llevaba las mismas lentillas moradas y un exagerado maquillaje de ojos bajo la máscara.

Tras bailar con una tercera cuyo disfraz era similar al de las dos anteriores, House supo lo que se traía Cuddy entre manos.

Agarrando a Chase de la solapa de su traje de soldado antiguo, lo arrastró de nuevo hasta la barra, donde se quitó la venda.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho esa bruja?-preguntó sin poder ocultar su indignación.

-¿Qué bruja? ¿Dónde?

-Me refiero a Cuddy. Ha hecho una especie de pacto terrible con un puñado de mujeres para que se hagan pasar por ella.

-¿Un puñado cuánto es?

-Desde aquí arriba cuento dieciséis. Y me apostaría el cuello a que llegan a las veinte porque lo más probable es que Cuddy haya elegido un número redondo.

-¿Y qué características tienen las secuaces de Cuddy?

-Similar tamaño, parecido vestido...

-Cada vestido es diferente.

-Ya, pero si te fijas en éstas, todas llevan costosos vestidos de mujer bien posicionada. Noble, probablemente.

-¿Qué más?

-Todas llevan una peluca blanca que les cubre completamente el cabello, máscara veneciana que les oculta el rostro por completo...

-Excepto por los ojos.

-Se han puesto lentillas moradas y se los han maquillado de forma exagerada.

-¿Algo más?

-Todos los vestidos las cubren desde la punta de los pies hasta las muñecas. Sin olvidar que todos los escotes, aunque de distinto corte, no llegan más abajo de la clavícula.

-A Cuddy no le gustan los escotes cerrados.

-Ni se te ocurra mirarle las tetas.

-Ya, porque tú lo digas.

-Chase, que te saco a la calle a patadas.

-Antes tendrías que pillarme y sabes que eso no va a ocurrir.

-Yo no tentaría a la suerte.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé. Hay ochocientas cincuenta personas en este lugar, de las cuales aproximadamente la mitad serán mujeres, de las cuales cerca de veinte podrían ser Cuddy...

-O podrían no serlo.

-Tiene que ser una de ellas. Cuddy sabe que la reconocería nada más verla. Ha diseñado ese atroz disfraz y se ha puesto de acuerdo con todas esas discípulas del diablo para ponerme las cosas difíciles.

En ese momento, Chase puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de House para que mirase en una dirección determinada. Allí había una mujer que parecía ir vestida como todas las compinches de Cuddy pero había algo que la diferenciaba: era muy alta.

-Por lo visto, no las ha escogido a todas de su misma estatura y complexión corporal.

-Ya, supongo que no les habrá dicho el verdadero motivo de su estúpida trama para que no la manden a freír espárragos y no le ha quedado más remedio que disimular, pidiéndole el mismo favor a mujeres que no se parecen en nada a ella.

-Fíjate,-continuó Chase sin prestarle atención-ahí hay otra bastante alta también y esa otra de allí es demasiado baja. Pero todas son delgadas.

-Seguro que ha escogido a alguna gorda.

-Pues yo no veo a ninguna. Son todas delgadas. Muchas son de la estatura de Cuddy pero también las hay más altas y más bajas.

-Tenemos que localizar a todas las que tengan su estatura y olvidarnos de las demás. Lo ha hecho para confundirme. Que lista que es la hija de la gran...

-Vamos.

Durante un buen rato, House y Chase estuvieron dando vueltas por la gran pista de baile, localizando posibles candidatas. House se había puesto de nuevo la venda pero ya no le importaba. No necesitaba hablar. Confiaba demasiado en su capacidad de observación. Cuando se sintió satisfecho con las inspección ocular, obligó a Chase a volver a la barra, pese a que el muchacho había empezado a bailar con una guapa chica vestida de hechicera de cuento de hadas.

-Las tengo a todas localizadas-dijo House quitándose la venda de un tirón.-Hay dieciocho Cuddys y unas cinco o seis que, por cuestiones de tamaño, quedan descartadas.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que Cuddy es una de ellas?

-Claro que lo estoy. No hay quien las reconozca con esas pintas. La muy mezquina ha cuidado hasta el último detalle. Ni piel, ni pelo, ni ojos, ni curvas... No puedo reconocerla a simple vista de ninguna manera.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Bailar una o un millón de veces con cada una de ellas hasta que tenga claro que no me equivoco.

House volvió a la pista, seguido de cerca por su eterno guardián, y le arrebató a un caballero negro una Cuddy vestida de amarillo. Ignorando las protestas del ofendido, House la obligó a bailar con él, intentando captar algún pequeño detalle que le indicase si aquella mujer era o no era la que él andaba buscando.

Tras bailar una canción completa, la dejó marchar y se acaparó a una Cuddy con un vestido del color del vino tinto. No sabía por qué, pero pensaba que ese era un color que ella escogería para un disfraz de ese tipo. Sin embargo, no había ningún detalle que la diferenciase de la del vestido amarillo, salvo que la cintura de ésta última era un poco más estrecha.

La siguiente elegida fue una Cuddy azul a la que descartó inmediatamente porque tenía los brazos algo flácidos. Iba a sacar a bailar a una Cuddy marrón cuando la música dio un cambio brusco y empezó a sonar una melodía frenética que pareció enloquecer a la gente.

A House le dio la sensación de que todos, menos él, conocían la canción y estaban deseando que empezase a sonar porque, en cuestión de segundos, el ambiente se volvió mucho más festivo de lo que ya era y la pista de baile se abarrotó completamente.

Las luces cambiaban tan deprisa como las parejas de baile y House se vio arrastrado por un torbellino de gente que le obligaba a girar, a cambiar de lugar, a agacharse y a levantarse tan rápido que su pierna no tardó en empezar a emitir señales de alarma.

Por sus brazos pasaron tantas personas en cuestión de un par de minutos que al final dejó de prestarles atención: una niña vestida de Cenicienta, un supermán afeminado, una campesina morena y menuda, una marquesa que con alitosis que le mordió la oreja, un hada de los bosques, una cortesana que le tocó el culo, una lechera con cántaro y todo, una Cuddy de gris, un astronauta, una bailarina de ballet con cintura de espiga, un Espinete cubierto de serpentinas, una Cuddy de blanco, Chase, una bruja malvada de pelo oscuro y cejas maquilladas en forma de pico, un rey europeo, etc, etc, etc.

Cuando la canción terminó y el ambiente volvió a calmarse, él ya no sabía donde se encontraba. Chase lo localizó y lo ayudó a subir los seis escalones que llevaban a la barra.

-¿Qué, la has visto?-preguntó el chico pidiendo dos bebidas.

-Si la hubiese visto ya habría levantado el pañuelo y habría echado a correr. No he visto a nadie. Creo que Cuddy quiere matarme.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Voy a continuar bailando con las malditas Cuddys de las pelucas blancas, los ojos morados y las máscaras horripilantes, hasta que dé con ella.

-¿Cuántas te quedan?

-He perdido la cuenta. Antes de que empezase esa locura de canción, creo que había bailado con tres e iba a empezar con la cuarta.

-Y de esas tres, ¿has descartado a alguna?

-Sólo a una. Y creo que las seguiré descartando de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo?

-No me va a quedar más remedio que meterles mano. Sé perfectamente el tacto que tiene el cuerpo de Cuddy.

-Puede que tengas un problema.

-¿Otro? Pues qué quieres que te diga, voy a tener que arriesgarme.

Y dicho esto, volvió a colocarse la venda y se dirigió de nuevo a la pista.

Su siguiente objetivo fue una Cuddy con una peluca exageradamente grande y un vestido color perla bastante arrugado.

Tras tocarle los brazos y la cintura, decidió dirigirse a otra Cuddy con un vestido rosa que parecía desesperada porque alguien la sacase a bailar.

Los brazos y la cintura de ésta le confundieron hasta tal punto que decidió darle un apretón en el culo para salir de dudas. Tras comprobar que el tacto del trasero de Cuddy era mucho más sensual que el de su actual pareja de baile y llevarse un buen bofetón, se dio la vuelta para buscar otro objetivo.

La siguiente llevaba un impresionante vestido morado de tela finísima y los ojos le lloraban a causa del maquillaje. A ésta le tocó el abdomen y, pese a que lo tenía plano y firme, supo que no se trataba de Cuddy por la altura a la que se encontraba su ombligo.

Empezaba a desesperarse cuando, en brazos de un diablo rojo, localizó a una Cuddy cuyo vestido era más rojo que el propio disfraz del hombre.

House empujó a Satán y se llevó a la dama al centro de la pista. Allí bailaron durante unos minutos, él mirando sus morados ojos y ella contemplando los suyos azules. La cintura de la mujer era estrecha y su piel firme y tersa bajo la pesada tela del vestido.

House dudó durante un momento. No estaba seguro de que se tratase de ella. Ya había bailado con otras mujeres que reunían las mismas características.

Pero en ese preciso instante, hubo algo que le hizo estremecer y tuvo el presentimiento de que Cuddy se encontraba muy cerca.

Pese a ello, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a menos que recibiese una señal demasiado clara. Iba a desistir y a seguir probando suerte con la siguiente Cuddy cuando, de debajo de la impecable peluca blanca, a la mujer se le escapó un mechón de pelo rizado y oscuro.

House se detuvo y, alejándose unos pasos de ella, alzó su pañuelo rojo en el aire.


	69. Chapter 69

69

La música pareció detenerse y las luces comenzaron a teñirse de distintos tonos de azul. La mujer de rojo que tenía delante lo observaba y observaba su pañuelo, dentro de lo que parecía un sueño irreal. Antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de decir nada, House supo que se había equivocado.

Sin dejar de mirar los extraños ojos de la que había sido su pareja de baile durante los últimos minutos, House supo que Cuddy no se encontraba delante suya. Se encontraba detrás. Temiendo que el juego llegase a su fin antes de que tuviese tiempo de cambiar su elección, se dio la vuelta y, sin a penas ver lo que hacía, extendió su mano y agarró lo que tenía más cerca. Un brazo. Un brazo desnudo. El pulgar de House acarició su piel y entonces supo que no se equivocaba.

Cuando las luces le dieron un respiro, vio a Cuddy en frente de él. La mujer iba vestida de sencilla campesina. Debajo de un antifaz de cartulina que parecía haber sido recortado por un niño, sus ojos familiares lo observaban, limpios de maquillaje y libres de lentillas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, cayéndole por debajo de los hombros...moreno y ondulado, sin adornos, sin extensiones y sin pelucas estrafalarias. Su vestido, en distintos tonos marrones, le llegaba hasta los pies y su amplio escote y sus cortas mangas ligeramente abombadas, mostraban su deliciosa piel a todo aquél que estuviese dispuesto mirarla.

-He ganado-dijo House mientras se quitaba la venda.

-No-respondió ella.-Has levantado el pañuelo delante de esa mujer.

-Pero no he dicho que fuese ella porque, en el último momento, he sabido que no era ella. Eras tú.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba detrás?

-Te he olido.

-¿Qué?

-Llevas un perfume que te regalé.

-No creo que sea la única en esta sala. Es un perfume común.

-Sé cómo huele en tu piel. Has perdido, Cuddy.

-No.

La negativa de la mujer lo enfureció. Había ganado la apuesta y ella no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. Seguramente se había pasado horas tramando su plan para que ahora él lo echase todo a perder, haciendo algo tan estúpido como respirar su aroma.

Había sido astuta, eso había que reconocerlo. Se había encargado de que él centrase toda su atención en una serie de mujeres que no tenían nada que ver con ella, para así pasearse por la sala con total libertad y esperar a que cayese en su trampa para burlarse de él.

Su disfraz de mujer pobre no engañaba a nadie y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, disfrazándose como una de las del grupo, corría el riesgo de que él la acabase descubriendo por algún pequeño detalle.

El plan de Cuddy había sido brillante pero se había hundido y ella no parecía dispuesta a aceptarlo.

House se acercó mucho a su pequeño cuerpo, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba.

-¿Vas a ponerte el anillo de casada o es algo que prefieres dejar para más adelante?

-Me lo plantearía si hubiese perdido pero es algo que no he hecho.

-Cuddy, no me toques...

-Admítelo.

-He seguido tus instrucciones y he respetado las normas. Ahora te toca a ti cumplir tu parte del trato.

-Quiero que reconozcas que he ganado.

-¡A la mierda!

House se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Jamás en su vida había estado tan furioso. La negativa de la mujer lo estaba encendiendo de tal manera, que prefirió quitarse de en medio antes de hacer o decir algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse.

Se había fumado casi un paquete de cigarrillos apoyado en el coche de Chase, cuando éste llegó a su lado.

-Es una traidora-dijo House sin mirarle.-No soporta haber perdido y se niega a pagarme lo que me debe.

-Supongo que eso te da una respuesta clara.

-Y tanto. No quiere estar conmigo. A partir de ahora voy a asumirlo y voy a pasar página.

-Quizá sea lo mejor. Venga, termínate ese cigarro y vamos adentro. En esa fiesta hay un montón de mujeres que no son Cuddy y que están deseando bailar contigo.

En ese momento, por la entrada principal del hotel, aparecieron las mujeres de las pelucas y las máscaras. Un montón de Cuddys de distintos colores y estados de embriaguez que parecían abandonar la fiesta.

Nada más verlas, House se dirigió hacia ellas.

-¿Os han pagado algo por tener que hacer el ridículo de esta manera?

-¿Qué dices, imbécil?-respondió una de las más altas.

-¿Qué os han dado a cambio de vestiros así? Porque si me decís que lo habéis hecho por amor al arte, entonces es que necesitáis ayuda.

-Para que lo sepas, cojo feo y antipático,-dijo una Cuddy vestida de amarillo-hace un par de años, ganamos el segundo premio en la feria de disfraces de Roseville con estos vestidos que tú ahora desprecias.

-¿Os los habéis puesto más veces?-preguntó Chase uniéndose al grupo.

-Ésta es la segunda-intervino una Cuddy azul.-Después de lo de Roseville, guardamos los disfraces en el armario, esperando que algún día se presentase una nueva oportunidad de lucirlos. Y mira tú por donde.

-Os debería dar vergüenza-añadió House.

-Un momento-dijo Chase poniéndole la mano en el brazo para que cerrase el pico.-¿Me estáis diciendo que la idea de vestiros así ha sido vuestra y sólo vuestra?

-Pues claro-dijo una de las enanas.

-¿Nadie os ha pedido que os arreglaseis de una manera concreta para esta fiesta?

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Crees que tenemos cinco años? Nos hemos vestido así porque nos ha dado la gana y punto.

-¿Quienes sois?-preguntó Chase-Quiero decir, ¿sois amigas o algo?

-Pertenecemos al equipo de natación sincronizada de la piscina municipal.

-Pues sois un equipo bastante grande.

-Somos varias generaciones. Por ejemplo, ésta de aquí, Giselle,-dijo señalando a una Cuddy de verde-tiene diecisiete años y es la más joven. Y la más mayor es áquella de allí, Mónica, que tiene sesenta y tres.

-Bueno, supongo que vuestra afición explica por qué estáis todas delgadas.

-Entrenamos mucho, sí-dijo con orgullo la pequeña mujer que había estado llevando la batuta.-Pero no competimos. No somos profesionales.

-¿Y lo de las lentillas moradas?-preguntó House.

-Miriam tiene una óptica-dijo señalando a la Cuddy de rojo a la que se le había soltado el mechón de pelo.-Son lentillas de un solo uso que le regalan de prueba. El representante se equivocó esta vez y se las dio todas del mismo color. Miriam pensó que sería divertido.

-Divertidísimo- dijo House dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia un banco. Chase lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-No lo entiendo-dijo el mayor de los hombres sintiéndose derrotado.

-Pues yo creo que está todo claro.

-No para mí.

-House, esas mujeres no tienen nada que ver con Cuddy. El único disfraz que debes tener en cuenta, es el de ella.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo, Chase. El disfraz de Cuddy es tan estúpido que hasta su hija pequeña la habría reconocido en medio de la multitud.

-En cambio, tú no lo has hecho. Estabas tan obsesionado con las nadadoras que no has sido capaz de ver más allá de tus narices.

-Si se ha puesto un disfraz tan sencillo, es porque no le importaba ser descubierta.

-Exactamente.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué se niega a reconocer que he ganado?

-Porque técnicamente no lo has hecho.

-Claro que lo he hecho.

-Has levantado el pañuelo delante de otra mujer.

-Pero he reaccionado a tiempo y me he dado la vuelta para dejar claro cual era mi elegida. Esa maldita arpía estaba detrás de mí, preparada para reírse en mi cara del error que estaba a punto de cometer.

-House, el pañuelo lo has levantado por esa otra mujer. Has estado observándola un rato y después, no sé por qué motivo, te has alejado de ella y, sin dejar de mirarla, has alzado tu mano, dejando claro cual era tu elección. Eso, en mi pueblo, es una derrota.

-Pero me he dado cuenta a tiempo...

-Las condiciones de la apuesta no incluían que pudieses arrepentirte tras haber levantado el pañuelo. Has perdido, House.

-¿Ahora estás de su parte? Ella podría haberlo aceptado como una victoria.

-A lo mejor, simplemente, quiere que reconozcas tu derrota.

-No entiendo nada.

-Lo que está claro es que no se habría vestido así, si no hubiese querido que la reconocieses.

-Pero si ni siquiera tú te has dado cuenta de que era ella.

-Porque me he cegado de la misma manera que te has cegado tú. Cuando uno no quiere ver, no ve.

-¿Y qué hago ahora?

-Vuelve a esa fiesta e intenta hacer algo con tu vida.

-No quiero seguir disfrazado de cacahuete, es demasiado incómodo. Voy a ir a casa a cambiarme.

-¿Estás intentado huir?

-No lo sé.

-¿Ves aquellas ventanas bajas de ahí? Pertenecen a la lavandería. Me voy a colar y voy a buscarte algo más cómodo. Cuando salga, espero que sigas aquí.

-¿Cómo sabes que es la lavandería?

-Porque me he asomado antes al pasar. Vamos.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Chase se dirigió a las ventanas que había señalado. Tras encaramarse en un contenedor de basura, entró por una de ellas. House esperó fuera, sintiéndose ridículo vestido de aperitivo gigante y, cuando vio que Chase aparecía con un traje de cocinero en la mano, sintió alivio.

House se cambió en un cuarto de baño y volvió a entrar en la gran sala. Esta vez, Chase había decidido dejarle solo.

No tardó en localizar a Cuddy, bailando con un lord inglés de principios de siglo.

-¿Esto es lo que tú entiendes por un disfraz de época?-dijo metiéndose en medio de la pareja y empujando al hombre.

-¡House!-protestó Cuddy sin poder ocultar su indignación.

-Tranquila, Lisa-dijo su compañero de baile.-No quiero problemas. Ya bailaremos otro día.

Cuando el tipo se alejó, House agarró a Cuddy fuertemente por la cintura y la obligó a bailar con él a un ritmo que no tenía nada que ver con el de la música.

-¿Te metes con su disfraz?-dijo ella intentando separarse un poco de él para poder respirar.-Tú vas disfrazado de cocinero. Y antes de cacahuete.

-¿Quién era ése?

-Un empresario al que estaba a punto de sacarle una buena donación para la clínica.

-Si quieres donaciones, pídemelas a mí. Pero no te dediques a ir bailando con neandertales.

-¿Has venido a reconocer tu derrota?

-Sí, he venido a reconocer que eres más lista que yo. ¿Contenta?

-El problema no es quién es más listo que quién, el problema es que tú eres tonto.

-¿Pretendes humillarme?

Cuddy bajó la mirada pero él supo que sonreía. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, había una mueca divertida en su cara.

-Si nos separásemos un milímetro más, no pasaría nada-le dijo.-Me estás moliendo las costillas.

-Ya sabes que soy muy celoso con mis cosas.

-Y esta música no se baila así. Muévete un poquitín más rápido.

-¿Vas a seguir poniéndome faltas?

-Sí. ¿Por qué no me has reconocido? No te lo podría haber puesto más fácil.

-Precisamente por eso. Porque no creí que me lo fueses a poner tan fácil. A propósito, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-Si te soy sincera, ha sido un cambio de planes de última hora. En realidad, pensaba no venir a la fiesta y tenerte la noche dando vueltas como un pato mareado, buscando a una persona que ni si quiera se encontraba en la sala.

-¡Eso es aún más diabólico que lo de las nadadoras!

-¿Quiénes son las nadadoras?

-Las Cuddys esas feas.

-¿Las mujeres con las que has estado bailando toda la noche? Son las chicas del equipo de natación sincronizada. ¿En serio pensabas que yo era una de ellas?

-No podía imaginar que fueses una campesina piojosa.

House se retiró para mirarla un poco y pensó que su disfraz era el más encantador de todos los que había en aquella sala. Cuddy no necesitaba lentejuelas, tirabuzones o telas abombadas para ser la más bonita de todas.

-Estás muy guapa-dijo al ver que ella lo miraba, esperando otro comentario menos insultante.-Eres una C.Q.M.F.

-¿Una qué?

-Una campesina que me follaría.

-¡House!

-Vale, ya me callo.

Ambos siguieron bailando en silencio durante un buen rato. Él no paraba de deslizar sus manos por la espalda de ella para comprobar lo distinta que era Cuddy al resto de las mujeres. Al menos para él. Ella retiró las manos de sus hombros y las puso alrededor de su cuello. Cuando él pegó su nariz a la de ella, Cuddy sonrió.

-Admite que querías ser descubierta-dijo él moviendo su nariz para darle un beso de gnomo.

-Y, aún así, has perdido la apuesta.

House le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo casi ganas de llorar. Hacía tiempo que nadie la trataba con tanto cariño y, en ese momento, supo que era algo que necesitaba desesperadamente.

-Aún puedo pagar mi precio por haber sido derrotado-le dijo él en un susurro.

-Con respecto a eso...House, no sé qué me pasó el otro día. Supongo que tenía el cuerpo un poco revolucionado y...

-¡Oh vamos! No me digas ahora que tu desenfrenado deseo por mí se debía a una sobrecarga de hormonas porque me hundes.

Cuddy se echó a reír y él pensó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin disfrutar de ella de esa manera.

-No tiene nada que ver con las hormonas-le dijo acariciándole la nuca.-Pero una sobrecarga de ellas, cómo tú dices, me llevó a cometer locuras.

-Sabes que no te guardo rencor. En el fondo, tu intento de violación me gustó un poco.

-¡Cállate!

Cuddy se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios. House volvió a respirar aquél aroma inconfundible que le había indicado exactamente dónde se encontraba ella cuando ya había perdido la apuesta.

En vista de que había unos niños disfrazados de patos que los observaban fijamente, House decidió que había llegado el momento de iniciar la retirada.

-¿Quieres que subamos a una habitación?

-Prefiero hacerlo aquí-dijo ella susurrándole al oído.

-¿Estás loca? ¿En medio de la pista?

-En medio de la pista no. Dentro de la sala. No quiero irme aún de este lugar. Me gustan demasiado las luces, la música, el ambiente...

House pensó que a Cuddy le faltaba un tornillo y, aún así, se dejó guiar hasta un rincón alejado de la inmensa sala dónde había otra barra que estaba inutilizada. Justo pegando a la cara de la barra que no podía ser vista desde la pista de baile, había unos sillones negros anticuados.

-Por aquí no viene nadie-dijo Cuddy sentándose y arrastrándolo a él a su lado.

En ese momento, a menos de diez metros, pasó una pandilla de niños peleando con espadas láser.

-Nadie de nadie-corrigió House.

-¿A quién le importa que se asome un maldito niño de vez en cuando? Quizá las imágenes les ayuden a aprobar la próxima clase de anatomía.

-No me cabe la menor duda. Si te ven desnuda, las únicas palabras que podrán decir durante los próximos meses serán tetas y culo.

Cuddy le besó el cuello y House se recostó en el sillón, buscando la postura más cómoda posible. Después, ella le obligó a girar la cabeza y tomó su boca entre sus labios. House no pudo evitar que se le escapase un gemido y eso pareció excitarla porque en seguida le introdujo la lengua en la boca.

-Me alegro de no ser un cacahuete-dijo él entre sus labios.

-Me gustaba el tacto de tu disfraz-contestó ella intensificando el beso.-Frío, rugoso. Casi parecía un...cacahuete.

-¿Cuándo has tocado tú mi traje?-preguntó él apartándose un momento de ella y mirándola con sospecha.

-Bailamos juntos durante un par de segundos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando sonó el Bomb-bomb-booooooong!

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-¡Es la canción de moda!

-No me digas que se llama así esa cosa horrible que enloqueció tanto a la gente.

-Sí.

-¿Y bailé contigo?

-Lo hiciste. Antes de que a mi me arrastrase un Bart Simpson y a ti un pirata de los mares del sur.

-¡Joder! No me dio tiempo a ver a nadie. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no morirme allí mismo.

-No es una canción para gente mayor.

Y con esto, ella volvió a centrarse en su boca, deslizando a la vez su mano por el pecho del hombre. Cuddy desabrochó sus grandes botones de cocinero y bajó la cara hasta su torso, plantando pequeños besos a lo largo de su piel que le hicieron estremecer.

Entonces él se incorporó un poco y la hizo recostarse en los sillones.

-¡Ey! Se supone que yo estoy llevando las riendas-protestó ella.

-Cambio de planes-dijo él mientras le levantaba la falda marrón del vestido hasta la cintura. Al descubrir la ropa interior que llevaba, no pudo ocultar un gruñido de asombro y aprobación.

La mujer había cuidado hasta el último detalle. A lo largo de sus torneados muslos, se ceñían varias ligas que acababan en un perfecto liguero tan blanco como el resto de sus prendas íntimas.

-Esto no me lo esperaba-dijo él.-Creo que voy a tener que desnudarte entera.

-¿Acaso te he prohibido que lo hagas?-dijo ella con una mueca que parecía invitarle a realizar todas sus fantasías.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de arrepentirse, su vestido estaba tirado en el suelo y ella estaba semidesnuda, tumbada en medio de aquellos sillones, ofreciéndole a House lo mejor de sí misma.

-Y yo buscando escotes cerrados-comentó él mientras su mano se cerraba sobre el sujetador armado que ella había elegido y que hacía la vista de sus senos más erótica que nunca.-Lo que me he perdido, maldita sea.

House se inclinó y le besó la clavícula. Cuando ella le agarró de las orejas y le obligó a dirigirse a sus pechos, él no opuso resistencia. Mientras besaba cada rincón de la tela que ocultaba sus senos y respiraba su dulce y familiar olor, House tuvo la sensación de que siempre había sido un hombre afortunado, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Después dirigió su mano hacia una de las copas del sostén y se deleitó admirando su forma, tamaño y tacto. Sintiendo que el pezón de la mujer se endurecía bajo sus dedos, decidió que había llegado el momento de despojarla de esa prenda y dejar de oler y tocar para pasar a saborear.

Cuddy gimió cuando sintió la boca del hombre deslizándose sobre sus pechos y tomando uno de sus pezones dentro de ella.

La lengua del hombre resultaba ser tan cálida y húmeda sobre su fina piel, que pronto empezó a notar otra clase de calidez y humedad entre sus piernas.

-House-dijo ella con voz áspera.-No voy a necesitar muchos juegos para...

-¿Cuándo los has necesitado?-contestó él sonriendo y besándola en la boca.-Siempre estás preparada para mí y sabes que me encanta.

-Me gustan los preliminares más que a nadie pero ahora mismo...

-Quieres que vaya directo al grano.

-Sí, por favor.

House se incorporó y, situándose de rodillas frente a ella, decidió que sus deseos no iban a ser órdenes. Observándola debajo de él, con las medias blancas por encima de las rodillas, las ligas ciñéndose dulcemente a la carne de sus muslos, sus finas braguitas oscureciéndose por la parte de abajo debido a su excitación y el sujetador situado justo debajo de sus senos, dejando estos al completo descubierto, House pensó que quería tomarse aquello con paciencia, aunque tenía la impresión de que no iba a ser fácil.

Tomando una de las piernas de Cuddy con la mano y obligándola a alzarla en el aire, volvió a agacharse para besarle la parte interior del muslo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo bien que hueles-dijo respirando contra su piel.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto.

-¿El qué?-preguntó él inocentemente mientras deslizaba una mano a lo largo de su muslo hasta llegar a tocar el borde de su prenda más íntima.

Cuddy retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible y no podía permitir que jugase con ella. Sabía como terminaría todo: demasiado pronto. Y era eso precisamente lo que quería evitar. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin disfrutar de él y no quería que todo terminase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Estaba pensando de qué manera sería razonable protestar sin que él se sintiese ofendido, cuando sintió los dedos del hombre deslizándose bajo la goma de sus bragas. Y, en cuanto House hizo el primer movimiento sobre su piel, ella supo que, por mucho que quisiese protestar, las palabras no saldrían de forma coherente por su boca.

Sin dejar de tocarla, House se deshizo una a una de todas las ligas y después le bajó las braguitas hasta dejarlas caer en el suelo. A continuación se agachó entre sus piernas y empezó a deslizar su lengua por cada rincón de su sexo como si fuese la última vez que iba a hacer algo así en la vida.

Cuddy intentaba pedirle que parase pero en vez de palabras, de su boca salían gemidos y jadeos que parecían producir el efecto contrario al que ella deseaba en el hombre. Cuando él bajó un poco más y se centró en la entrada de su vagina, ella supo que todo había llegado a su fin y, arqueando la espalda, tuvo un fuerte orgasmo en la boca del que aún era su marido.

House supo que ella había terminado cuando sintió su cuerpo relajarse en torno a él y decidió que había llegado su momento. Hacer disfrutar a Cuddy le excitaba de tal manera que no iba a necesitar ninguna otra clase de estimulación para estar completamente preparado.

Antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de recuperarse, él ya se había colocado encima y la estaba penetrando. House llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer el amor y, lo que era peor, demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo con ella. En el momento que sintió el calor y la humedad de la mujer alrededor de su cuerpo, tuvo el mismo miedo que ella había tenido poco antes: supo que no duraría.

Tomándoselo con toda la calma de la que era capaz, empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. El suave roce no tardó en hacerla reaccionar de nuevo y, en cuestión de minutos, House supo que ella estaba preparada para tener un segundo orgasmo y decidió que no iba a ser él quien la privase de ello.

Incrementando el ritmo lentamente, podía ver la frustración en el rostro de ella. Sabía que no era eso lo que la mujer necesitaba en ese momento pero era consciente de que, si aceleraba el ritmo, lo más probable es que él acabase antes y tuviese que recurrir a sus dedos para provocarle un orgasmo vaginal. Y eso era algo que, claramente, ella no deseaba.

Cuando supo que no podía seguir más tiempo de esa manera y que tenía que acelerar sus movimientos, se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle al oído.

-Treinta segundos y estoy listo.

-Mueve ese culo como Dios manda y me sobrarán quince.

Efectivamente, varias embestidas más tarde, él sintió los espasmos de los músculos de ella alrededor de su pene. Y, tras unos cuantos movimientos más, su cuerpo se vació por completo dentro de ella a través de un potente orgasmo que lo despojó de toda clase de energía durante los siguientes minutos.

Cuddy sabía que aquello había representado un esfuerzo importante para él y dejó que descansase sobre su pecho, mientras sentía como su pene se iba encogiendo dentro de ella.

Al cabo de un rato, lo empujó hacia un lado.

-Vamos a vestirnos, loco. Aún soy la anfitriona de este evento y lo que menos necesito es que una panda de puritanos me encuentre en estas condiciones.

Él empezó a vestirse sin mirarla y Cuddy intuyó que el hombre estaba triste. Una vez que estuvo preparada, le ayudó a levantarse y a abrocharse la camisa de trabajo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó.

-Me duele la pierna.

-¿Vicodina?

-Me la dejé en el coche de Chase.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a por ella?

-No hace falta, no te molestes.

-Ey-dijo tomándole la cara y obligándole a mirarla.-A parte de la pierna ¿qué más te pasa?

-He perdido la apuesta y ya te he pagado. Supongo que podemos irnos a casa. Quiero decir, tú a tu casa y yo a la mía.

-Yo tengo que quedarme hasta que todo esto acabe. Todavía faltan unas cuantas horas.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-Vete a descansar. Ha sido una noche de emociones fuertes y tú, además, convives con un dolor crónico.

House sabía que ella tenía razón pero no sabía si se lo decía porque se preocupaba por él o porque quería librarse de su presencia. Hacer el amor con ella había sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que le había ocurrido en los últimos meses pero sabía que para él no iba a ser suficiente. Con ella nunca nada sería suficiente porque él siempre iba a querer más y más. Aunque no pudiese tenerlo.

Sin desear realmente dejarla sola en aquella fiesta, pero sabiendo también que era lo mejor que podía hacer, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó a buscar a su chófer.


	70. Chapter 70

70

-¡House!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Espera.

Cuddy recorrió la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo junto al hombre, en la entrada del pequeño laboratorio.

-¿Estás ocupado?

-Puedo hacerte un hueco.

Él entró en la habitación y ella lo siguió. La mujer llevaba unos tacones más bajos de lo normal, señal de que tenía agujetas en las piernas.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó ella.

-¿Te refieres a si tengo resaca? Un poco.

-En general. ¿Llegaste bien a casa después de la fiesta?

-Sí. Me dormí en seguida-mintió.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y tú?

-Resaca. Y agujetas en los muslos de tanto bailar.

-De bailar y de otras cosas-dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se echó a reír. Eso significaba que no se había arrepentido de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior ni se había pasado la noche dándose cabezazos contra las paredes.

-House...

-Me llamo.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a tomar algo después del trabajo?

-¿Más alcohol?

-Un refresco, un café... o a cenar, si se nos hace muy tarde.

-Me parece estupendo. Hoy voy a terminar pronto, no tengo paciente.

-Lo sé. ¿Querrás esperarme? ¿O prefieres que quedemos en algún sitio?

-Te espero, mujer. No vaya a ser que te partas una pierna con esos tacones tan bajos.

Cuando Cuddy desapareció de su vista, House se fue directo a la consulta de ginecología, donde se encontraba Masters. La joven doctora estaba haciendo una exploración cuando House entró sin llamar y se sentó en un taburete.

-¿Quién es este tío?-gritó la paciente alarmada.

-El dueño de la clínica-contestó House mientras se sacaba un pastel de chocolate aplastado del bolsillo.

-¡No puede estar aquí!

-House, termino en cinco minutos-susurró Masters, visiblemente avergonzada.

-No tengo cinco minutos.

-¡Voy a denunciarle!

-Tranquila, señora. Yo también soy médico, aunque no lo parezca. Y si lo que le preocupa es que le vea el chichi, se puede relajar, el de mi novia es más bonito.

-¡Grosero!

-House, dime qué quieres y vete, por favor-rogó Masters.

-Anoche me revolqué con Cuddy.

-¿En la fiesta?

-Sí. Una pena que no pudieses ir. No veas que marcha.

-Te recuerdo que me pusiste guardia.

-No estamos hablando de ti, estamos hablando de mí. Te acabo de decir que me he tirado a Cuddy y no he visto en ti ninguna clase de reacción. Al menos deberías mostrar asombro...o celos.

-¿Celos? ¿Crees que me gustas?

-Puede que te guste Cuddy.

-Deja de obsesionarte con que todo el mundo quiere quitártela.

-¿No me vas a hacer la ola o algo porque me la llevé al huerto?

-Era fácil que te la llevases, si tenemos en cuenta la clase de apuesta que habíais hecho. Por cierto, ¿quién ganó?

-Yo perdí.

-Así que ha sido una noche de sexo y punto.

-Ahora mismo me acaba de preguntar si quiero tomar algo con ella cuando termine de trabajar.

-Ahhhhh.

-¿Tú qué opinas?

-¿De qué?

-De que me haya propuesto lo que me ha propuesto. Lo de la apuesta quedó más que zanjado ayer.

-No sé que quieres que te diga.

-Dime algo que quiera oír.

-¿Algo cómo que está loca por ti y quiere intentarlo de nuevo?

-¡Joder Masters, que lista eres! Tiene que ser eso. Si no le gustase nada, habría hecho uso de mis dotes de semental y habría pasado de mí. En cambio, quiere seguir viéndome. Tienes razón, creo que aún me ama.

House salió de la consulta dejando a Masters con la boca abierta y a la paciente con la determinación de ir a denunciarlo en cuanto saliese de la clínica.

Decidido a no dar golpe en todo el día, se fue directo al despacho de Wilson, quien se encontraba intentando darle ánimos a la mujer de un paciente terminal.

-Cuddy quiere volver conmigo-dijo dándole una patada a la puerta.

-¡Lárgate idiota!-contestó Wilson con mucha más determinación de la que Masters había empleado un rato antes.

-Anoche le provoqué treinta orgasmos seguidos y ya no puede vivir sin mí.

-Sabes que te he prohibido que me hables de ella.

-Me da igual. Te lo tenía que decir.

Tras haber fardado con todos los trabajadores de la clínica durante horas, House se dio cuenta de que a Cuddy le debía de quedar poco tiempo para terminar.

Media hora más tarde, entraban en una cafetería del centro para tomar chocolate.

-Es extraño-dijo Cuddy colocando su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla.-Hoy varias personas me han dicho que se alegraban de que volviésemos a estar juntos. La gente te ve bailar con un hombre durante cinco minutos y ya da el resto por sentado.

-Son unos sentimentales sin remedio, qué le vamos a hacer.

-Al final voy a conseguir la donación.

-¿Qué donación?

-El tipo con el que bailé anoche. Ha estado hoy en mi despacho y me ha dicho que el lunes me dará un talón por treinta mil dólares.

-Eso es una miseria.

-House, es un pequeño empresario. Para él es mucho y a nosotros nos viene muy bien.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué se supone que es esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si es una cita o es otra cosa.

-Esto es chocolate-dijo ella señalando su taza.-Después podemos ir a tu casa y hacer el amor.

-También podemos saltarnos el chocolate.

-¿No te apetece que charlemos un rato?

-Claro que sí. Era una broma.

-Me gusta mucho como te queda esa camisa azul.

-¿En serio? Es bastante vieja.

-Pero es bonita-dijo ella arreglándole el cuello.

House sintió un irrefrenable deseo de besarla pero ella le puso la mano en el pecho en cuanto el hombre intentó avanzar un poco.

-Estoy leyendo un libro que se llama El Perfume...

-Patrick Süskind.

-No recuerdo como se llama el autor pero el protagonista me recuerda un poco a ti.

-¿Grenouille? Pero si es un monstruito. Es muy feo.

-No en ese sentido. En el sentido de que tiene un gran talento pero es un bicho raro. Un antisocial. Y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que necesita.

-Tú también eres un bicho raro.

-Pero yo no tengo ningún talento.

-¿Cómo que no? El talento de hacerme perder la cabeza. ¿Te parece poco?

Ella sonrió y puso la mano sobre la mesa. De forma inconsciente, House colocó su mano sobre la de ella pero la mujer la retiró muy suavemente y volvió a ponerla en su regazo.

-¿Cómo están los niños?-preguntó House.

-Bien. Bueno, Mike me tiene un poco preocupada.

-¿Y eso?

-Hace un par de días preparó la maleta y la escondió debajo de su cama. La vi mientras limpiaba su habitación. Laura está durmiendo con él en su cama. Tenemos miedo de que quiera irse de casa.

-¿En serio crees que...?

-Que sepamos no ha tenido ninguna pelea seria con ninguno de sus hermanos o conmigo. Quizá sea algo que le ha ocurrido en el colegio. He intentado hablar con él y me dice que está bien, que hace la maleta para cuando le haga falta.

-Le hará falta dentro de tres semanas.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo he invitado a la Super Bowl.

-¿Que has hecho qué?

House supo que la mujer se enfadaría si le contaba que había ido al colegio de su hijo a intentar manipularlo a su favor, así que decidió cambiar un poco la historia.

-Verás, un paciente me regaló las entradas hace unos días...

-¿Por qué iba a regalarte un paciente nada? Normalmente quieren pegarte.

-Quieren pegarme hasta que les salvo la vida. El caso es que el tipo no podía ir al partido y me las regaló. Yo me las guardé en el bolsillo y me olvidé de ellas. Una semana después, pasaba yo casualmente por delante del colegio de Mike, cuando vi al muchacho llorando en mitad del patio...

-¿Qué le pasaba?

-Acababa de salir de una pelea.

-¿Otra vez?

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Cosas de niños. El caso es que yo intenté consolarlo de alguna manera y me eché la mano al bolsillo para ver si llevaba unos cuantos pavos para que se comprase algún caramelo o alguna otra tontería y, mira tú por donde, saqué las entradas.

-House, no sé que...

-Deja que termine. Mike las vio y en seguida supo lo que eran. Me preguntó si iba a ir con alguien y supe que no me quedaba más remedio que invitarle. Lo vi tan ilusionado que no pude hacer otra cosa. Pero creí que te lo habría comentado.

-No me ha dicho nada. Se ha limitado a hacer la maleta y a darme un susto de muerte.

-¿Crees que debo llevármelo a Detroit?

-Lo siento, House, es demasiado pequeño.

-Puedes venir tú también.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Me duele por él, porque se va a llevar un buen disgusto pero ya tendrá edad de ir a todos los partidos masificados que le apetezca.

Al día siguiente, House buscó a Chase por todos los rincones de la clínica hasta dar con él en la sala de rayos.

-¿Qué tal ayer con Cuddy?

-¿Cómo sabes que estuve con ella?

-Se lo dijiste a todo el mundo.

-Tú tenías el día libre.

-Lo saben hasta los muertos del cementerio.

-Pueblo de chismosos.

-Ya. ¿Cómo fue?

-Mucho chocolate y mucho sexo. Se supone que eso es ir bien, ¿no?

-¿Se quedó a dormir contigo?

-No, la llevé a casa antes de las diez de la noche. Tiene un hijo haciendo las maletas.

-Ya me lo ha comentado. Bueno, supongo que no te puedes quejar.

-Hombre, esto no es exactamente lo que yo quería pero es mejor que nada. Además, está más comprensiva y cariñosa que nunca. Parece que la separación le ha sentado bien.

-A veces es necesario darse un tiempo.

-No me quiere cerca de sus hijos.

-House, habéis tenido una cita. Como no te lo tomes con calma, vas a echarlo todo a perder.

-El problema es que se comportó como si fuese la primera cita que teníamos.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-Pues que no es nuestra primera cita ni por asomo. Tengo miedo de que quiera replantear nuestra relación desde un nuevo punto de vista.

-Quizá sea lo más inteligente. Desde el punto de vista que lo habíais planteado, no funcionó.

-No funcionó porque...

-Por lo que sea, House. No funcionó y punto.

-Podría haberlo hecho.

-Mira, te voy a dar un consejo. Disfruta de lo que tienes y deja de comerte la cabeza. Si miras atrás, te darás cuenta de que, no hace mucho, ni si quiera te miraba a la cara. Ahora sale contigo, te da cariño, conversación y sexo. ¿Qué más quieres?

-¿Con Cuddy? Todo.

-Pues quizá tengas que acostumbrarte a tener sólo una parte.

-Porque tú lo digas.

-No, porque lo dice ella. Te voy a dejar, House, tengo que seguir trabajando.

-Mis problemas sentimentales son más importantes que tus malditas radiografías.

-En resumen, confórmate con lo que tienes.

-Ya, ya, ya. Te diré lo mismo la próxima vez que me pidas un aumento de sueldo.

-En ese caso, se lo pediré a Cuddy.

-¡No te acerques a ella!

-Que me dejes trabajar.

-Hasta luego, Chase.

-Hasta luego, House.


	71. Chapter 71

71

La película estaba a punto de llegar a su momento cumbre y House observaba extasiado la gran pantalla de cine, cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro. Miró hacia el lado y vio la cabeza de Cuddy apoyada sobre él.

Se había quedado frita viendo la película. Una película que, sin duda alguna, House consideraba extraordinaria. Se la había bajado ilegalmente de internet unos días atrás y le había parecido tan buena que se había empeñado en llevar a Cuddy al cine para poder disfrutarla con ella.

Pero la mujer parecía estar disfrutando de otra manera. Su sueño era tan profundo que ni los pequeños pellizcos en el brazo que le pegó House ni los zarandeos, sirvieron para despertarla.

House intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la película pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuddy le estaba decepcionando. Había planeado llevarla a un buen restaurante tras ver la película para poder comentar juntos la grandiosidad de ésta pero de lo único que iban a poder hablar era de la baba que se le estaba cayendo a Cuddy mientras soñaba cosas extrañas encima de su brazo.

Faltaban cinco minutos para los títulos de crédito cuando la mujer se incorporó y, con los ojos aún cerrados, intentó adaptarse al mundo real.

-Me he quedado un poco dormida...

-¿Un poco?-preguntó House con retintín.

-Vas a tener que contarme la parte que me he perdido.

-¿Quieres que te resuma más de una hora de película?

-Tranquilo-dijo ella captando el tono irónico del hombre-ya lo miraré por internet.

Cuando salieron del cine, ambos estaban de morros. House sentía que ella le había fastidiado la velada y Cuddy no comprendía por qué él se estaba comportando como un niño repelente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó ella, sabiendo que el plan de esa noche incluía cine, cena y cama.

-Yo tengo sueño, me voy a dormir.

-Me parece estupendo. Yo, como ya he dormido, me voy a seguir la marcha.

-Tú misma.

Ambos se quedaron en el mismo sitio, esperando a que fuese el otro el que iniciase la retirada.

-¿No te ibas?-preguntó House.

-¿No te ibas tú?-respondió Cuddy.

-No quiero darte la espalda.

-Yo a ti menos.

-Pues tendremos que caminar hacia atrás hasta que haya una distancia prudente.

-Me parece bien.

Cuddy empezó a dar pequeños pasos de cangrejo y House hizo lo mismo. Cuando se habían separado unos metros, se dieron cuenta de que había un grupo de gente observándolos con curiosidad. A House parecía darle igual pero Cuddy recordó, en ese momento, que estaban a más de cincuenta kilómetros de Leeverfield y que no les iba a quedar más remedio que volver juntos en el coche.

-Tienes que llevarme a casa-dijo sin acercarse a él.

-Eso me estaba temiendo.

-Podríamos haber ido al cine del pueblo.

-Tiene pocas salas y no tenían esta película en cartelera. Claro que, para lo que la has disfrutado, hubiese dado lo mismo.

Cuddy miró al grupo de curiosos y decidió que ya estaba bien de dar el espectáculo. Para decepción de su público, la mujer se acercó a House y lo tomó del brazo, llevándoselo calle abajo, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

-¿Tan mal te ha sentado que me haya quedado dormida en el cine?-le preguntó cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos.

-Tú verás. Te traigo a ver un peliculón y te pones a roncar en mitad de la sala.

-No ronco. Y estaba cansada.

-No es mi culpa.

-En parte sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si no la jodieses tantas veces en la clínica, podría irme a casa más temprano todos los días, descansaría más y no tendría la necesidad de ir dando cabezadas por los rincones.

-Así que ahora el hijo de perra de House es el culpable de todo.

-Trabajo muchas horas y tengo cuatro hijos a los que atender. Aunque no lo creas, estoy cansada. Y ahora, además, estás tú...

-Ya vuelves a cargarme el San Benito.

-No te cargo nada. ¿Es cierto o no es cierto que estamos saliendo juntos? Eso reduce aún más mis horas de sueño.

-No estamos saliendo juntos. No somos pareja.

-Salimos juntos. Hacemos cosas juntos...

-Pues no las hagas, nadie te obliga.

-House, estás empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

El médico decidió cerrar el pico para evitar que la sangre llegase al río. Por experiencia sabía que sus peleas podían acabar muy bien...o muy mal.

De camino a Leeverfield, hizo todo lo posible por permanecer callado. Comprendía que se había pasado un poco con el tema del cine pero lo cierto es que llevaba unos días bastante quemado, aunque fuese consciente de que no tenía verdaderos motivos para sentirse así.

Tras la fiesta de disfraces, Cuddy y él habían empezado a verse de forma esporádica. Pero cuando House intentaba sacar a relucir el tema de las relaciones estables, ella lo eludía.

La forma de comportarse de Cuddy lo confundía. Si se lo había puesto todo en bandeja de plata para que él ganase la apuesta, era porque, supuestamente, no le hubiese importado volver a intentarlo con él de forma seria. Pero ahora parecía sentirse feliz con lo que tenían.

Sabía que a Cuddy le iba bien. La veía feliz de esa manera y se alegraba por ella pero él no podía evitar sentirse incómodo dentro de lo que parecía ser una relación abierta. Porque claramente lo era, aunque no hubiesen hablado de ello.

-Dime qué te ocurre-dijo Cuddy rompiendo el silencio.

-Que te has quedado dormida...

-Mentira. Quizá ésa haya sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso pero no creo que estés así conmigo sólo por eso. Y, desde luego, si ése es el único motivo que tienes para comportarte de esta manera, esto se acaba aquí y adiós muy buenas.

-Te daría igual, ¿verdad?

-¿El qué? ¿Romper con un hombre que se pone hecho un basilisco por semejante tontería? Pues sí, me daría igual.

-No podemos romper, no estamos juntos.

-Se trata de eso, ¿no es cierto? No estás enfadado por lo que ha pasado en el cine. Estás enfadado porque las cosas no están sucediendo tal y como tú deseas.

-No, están sucediendo tal y como deseas tú. Me hubiese gustado ganarte la apuesta, sólo para ver qué excusa ruin te inventabas para faltar a tu palabra.

-Si tú hubieses ganado la apuesta, nuestra relación no sería muy diferente, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Te permitiría ir diciendo por ahí que estamos juntos pero eso es todo.

-Tú nunca pierdes, ¿verdad?

-Mi premio era una noche de pasión, que ya me cobré. Lo que está ocurriendo ahora entre nosotros, no tiene nada que ver con esa apuesta y más vale que lo vayas superando.

-¿Qué es lo que somos?

-Amigos, amantes...yo que sé. ¿Por qué tenemos que darle un nombre? ¿Por qué no podemos limitarnos a disfrutar? Íbamos muy bien hasta ahora.

-¿Y qué hay del hecho de que sigamos casados?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo es un papel y lo podemos ignorar. No tenemos por qué comportarnos como una pareja casada si no queremos.

-Entonces, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una relación sin compromisos? ¿Una relación abierta? Dímelo claramente.

-Llámalo como quieras. Es una relación en la que nos vemos para disfrutar el uno del otro. Nada más. No quiero que tus problemas me afecten ni quiero que los míos te afecten a ti.

-Ya, así que tú sufres tus miserias y yo sufro las mías.

-Exacto. Sé acabó el compartir miserias, a partir de ahora lo único que quiero compartir contigo son alegrías.

House estuvo dándole vueltas al tema durante el resto del camino. Sabía que lo que Cuddy le proponía no era totalmente ilógico. Ni si quiera era egoísta. El provecho que sacaban el uno del otro era recíproco. Durante esas semanas, ella sólo le había dado cariño, risas, buenos momentos y mucho sexo. A cambio, sólo le había pedido lo mismo.

Entrando en el pueblo, decidieron hacer las paces e ir a cenar a casa de House. El hombre se las apañó para que Cuddy pringase en la cocina mientras él hacía varias llamadas a su equipo.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo entrando en la cocina, atraído por el olor de lo que ella estaba cocinando.-Huele fatal.

House abrazó a la mujer por la espalda y pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Cuddy sacó la cuchara de palo de la sartén y le dio a probar.

-No tan mal como tú-respondió burlándose de él.

-Yo no huelo mal. Es que tú no estás acostumbrada al buen olor.

-Esto es buen olor-dijo señalando su experimento culinario.

Después de cenar, bajaron al sótano, que era el lugar donde solían hacer el amor. A veces lo hacían en el salón o en el dormitorio de invitados pero jamás en el dormitorio principal. Ninguno de los dos hablaba del tema porque para ninguno de los dos era fácil.

-¿Qué te parece si me agacho entre tus piernas mientras me tocas algo al piano?-preguntó Cuddy mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Podría decirte que me parece fatal pero te estaría mintiendo-respondió él arqueando exageradamente las cejas.

Casi veinte minutos más tarde, sus notas no terminaban de afinar y su cuerpo no conseguía responder.

-Déjalo, por favor-dijo él visiblemente avergonzado, mientras la invitaba a levantarse.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo ella sentándose a su lado en la banqueta acolchada.

-No lo sé.

-Estarás cansado. Mañana lo volvemos a intentar.

-Cuddy...

-¿Qué?

-Si esto es una relación abierta, eso quiere decir que, si se presenta la ocasión, vas a salir y te vas a acostar con otra gente, ¿verdad?

-¿Has estado pensando en eso mientras yo me quedaba sin saliva ahí abajo? Con razón.

-Un gatillazo lo tiene cualquiera.

-Sí y la mayoría son producidos por causas psicológicas. ¿Por qué no dejas de torturarte un solo momento?

-Quédate a dormir conmigo, por favor.

Ella lo miró y supo que realmente la necesitaba. Pese a que un rato antes le había asegurado que no quería involucrarse en sus problemas, sabía que tampoco podía dejarlo en la estacada en un momento vulnerable.

-Está bien. Deja que llame a Laura.

Tras ducharse juntos, ambos se metieron en la cama. House se las había arreglado para que su cama resultase tan confortable como una enorme nube de algodón y a Cuddy le gustaba desaparecer entre las toneladas de sábanas, mantas, almohadas, colchas, edredones y cubrecamas.

Ambos se tumbaron en extremos opuestos y a ella le pareció que aquello era un ridiculez. Arrastrándose entre telas, llegó hasta donde se encontraba el hombre y se abrazó a él.

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta-dijo House.

-¿Quiere saber si pretendo salir y acostarme con otras personas?

-Sí.

-House, aunque quisiese, no tengo tiempo para ello. Mi tiempo libre ya está más que asignado.

-Pues a mí no me toca mucho.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Esta semana sólo nos hemos visto dos veces.

-¿Y te parece poco?

-Deberíamos vernos todos los días.

-Todos los días pasamos un ratito juntos. Tomar café en la clínica o salir a almorzar son momentos que también cuentan, ¿sabes?

House no respondió y Cuddy supo que no estaba conforme. El hombre se negaba a entender que ella tenía cuatro hijos que tenían más derecho a disfrutar de su compañía que él.

Por estar con House el máximo tiempo posible, había renunciado a salir con Chase y con Alice, a quien ya a penas veía porque vivía en otro pueblo. Sus esporádicos cafés con Masters o con algún otro trabajador de la clínica se habían terminado. Pero el tiempo de sus hijos no se lo pensaba ceder.

Los niños hacían muchas actividades por las tardes y más ahora que ella podía pagarles clases de todo tipo. Incluso Rob iba a terapias especializadas. Esos momentos los aprovechaba para estar con House, siempre y cuando algún compromiso de trabajo no se lo impidiese.

-Quiero verte más-dijo él.

-Mañana voy a hacer un calendario con los días que vas a poder contar conmigo y los que no, para que luego no me eches nada en cara.

-¿Un calendario? Eso lo hace uno cuando se divorcia y se reparte la custodia de los niños o los perros.

-El lunes no puedo quedar contigo. Rob no tiene ninguna actividad y Rachel y Mike terminan pronto de la piscina. Me gusta pasar la tarde del lunes con ellos.

-Me olvido del lunes.

-El martes Rachel no tiene nada, Mike sale a las cinco de kárate y Rob tiene tres horas de terapia con animales. Termina a las ocho.

-Bueno pues el martes nos vemos.

-No. Puedo estar con Rachel y Mike desde que salgo de la clínica. Además, a Rob le gusta que vayamos a recogerlo.

-A Rob no le gusta nada.

-Eso será porque tú lo digas.

-¿Qué hay del miércoles?

-Rachel está toda la tarde haciendo manualidades pero los niños no tienen nada.

-Así que descarto el miércoles.

-Sí.

-¿Jueves?

-Podemos vernos el jueves.

-¡Aleluya!

-Mike tiene clases de recuperación a primera hora y después se va a informática. Rachel lleva una semana apuntada a ballet y creo que quiere seguir. Después de eso se va a casa de una amiguita...

-¿Rob?

-Rob tiene psicólogo y después terapia musical. Tengo toda la tarde e incluso parte de la noche, siempre y cuando Laura pueda ir a recogerlos.

-Espero que pueda ir a recogerlos muchos días.

-Sabes que siempre va. Lo digo porque, si algún día no puede, espero que no me montes un numerito.

-¿Y el viernes?

-Olvídate de los viernes. Ninguno de los tres hace nada y es la noche que Laura sale con sus amigas. Me quedo con ellos sí o sí.

-El sábado puedes, no me engañes. Tienes todo el día libre.

-Sí, el sábado nos podemos ver a partir de las seis. La mañana es toda para ellos.

-¿Por qué Laura no sale los sábados?

-No tengo ni idea pero hace tiempo que decidió salir sólo los viernes. A nosotros nos viene bien.

-El domingo también lo tienes libre.

-Te buscaré un hueco los domingos.

-No me gusta tener que ir adaptándome a los huecos de tu agenda. Yo no te pido a ti que te adaptes a la mía.

-Si tuviese que hacerlo, lo haría. Y, por cierto, si alguna vez decido quedar con otra persona en mi tiempo libre, espero que no te lo tomes a la tremenda.

-¿Quedar para tener sexo o para qué?

-¡Qué cansino eres! Me refiero a que me puede apetecer salir a tomar algo con Chase, con Alice, con Masters, etc, etc, etc.

-Bueno, supongo que todos esos son inofensivos. Excepto Chase.

-Ya, que pena. Y si tú quieres salir con alguien, Wilson o el tipo ése al que le atas los cordones para que se caiga, hazlo sin necesidad de preocuparte por mí.

-¿Y si quiero salir con mujeres?

-Te repito que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Y si decido acostarme con ellas?

-Pues te acuestas y punto.

-¿No te importaría?

-House, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras y yo, con respecto a lo que tú hagas, tomaré las decisiones que considere oportunas.

-Ya, pero se supone que estamos en una relación abierta. ¿Por qué el hecho de que yo pueda pasar la noche con otras te haría "tomar decisiones"?

-¿Quieres que me marche pegando un portazo?

-No te entiendo. O sea que estamos en una relación sin compromisos pero te jode que yo pueda hacer lo que me dé la gana. En cambio, tú tienes más claro que el agua que vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana.

-No he dicho que quiera acostarme con otros hombres. Eso lo estás diciendo tú. Pero vamos, si tantas ganas tienes de ir a revolcarte con otras, puedes empezar ahora mismo. A lo mejor alguna de ellas consigue lo que yo no he conseguido esta noche.

-¡Eso duele!

Cuddy se levantó de la cama y se metió en el servicio para vestirse. House la esperó fuera, bloqueando la puerta.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó House en cuanto ella intentó salir.

-Ya hemos hablado. Me voy a casa.

-Hemos hablado pero no hemos solucionado nada. Las cosas están peor.

-Y si me quedo, las acabaremos jodiendo del todo. Nos vemos mañana.

La noche había sido un auténtico fracaso y House era consciente de que él había sido el principal responsable, empezando por su estúpido berrinche al salir del cine y terminando por su incapacidad de razonar en el dormitorio.

En el fondo sabía que la raíz del problema ya no era ella. La mujer había cedido y le había abierto, hasta cierto punto, su corazón. El problema eran los niños. Cuddy no le había permitido acercarse a ellos en ningún momento. Tampoco se lo había prohibido pero siempre hacía todo lo necesario para evitar que se produjese cualquier clase de encuentro.

Estaba transformando cada aspecto importante de su vida en un compartimento estanco. Y sus hijos estaban dentro del más hermético de todos.

¿Era feliz junto a ella? No estaba seguro porque su felicidad se veía constantemente empañada por su miedo a perderla.

Su irracional deseo de posesión sólo era el reflejo de su gran inseguridad y él lo sabía perfectamente. Quería tenerla siempre al lado, siempre atada a él con una cuerda imaginaria para evitar que un día pudiese irse volando. Temía que Cuddy se desvaneciese en el aire. Que una noche, cuando se despidiese de ella, no la volviese a ver.

Quería vivir pegado a ella, morirse con ella y que los enterrasen juntos. Y sabía perfectamente que, ni después de muerto, aquella pasión dejaría de atormentarle. House sabía que duraría para siempre y, aunque le aterrorizaba, su amor por ella le ayudaba a comprender, por fin, quién era realmente y para qué había venido a este mundo.


	72. Chapter 72

72

Rachel escuchó el timbre y echó a correr hacia la entrada. Pese a que su madre le había advertido cientos de veces que no le abriese la puerta a nadie, cada vez que escuchaba el excitante sonido, su cerebro dejaba de tener poder sobre sus pies.

Normalmente competía con Mike para ver quien llegaba primero pero ahora Mike no estaba y sólo se tenía como rival a sí misma, lo que era una gran ventaja.

Poniéndose de puntillas, tiró del picaporte y abrió la puerta. En frente de sus narices aparecieron unas rodillas que conocía perfectamente. Doblando el cuello y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pudo ver la cara de House a muchos kilómetros de la suya.

-¡House!-dijo sin poder ocultar su excitación. Después recordó que era un hombre malo y la expresión de su rostro se transformó.

-Puedes adorarme si quieres-dijo House, percatándose del inmediato cambio de humor de la niña.-No voy a ser yo el que te lo impida.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Estáis con Laura?-preguntó el hombre, pese a conocer de antemano la respuesta.

-No. Es viernes y Laura se ha ido. Estamos con mamá.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Se está duchando.

-¿Rob?

-Durmiendo.

-¿Mike?

-En el otro baño haciendo caca.

-Ya me parecía raro que no hubiese salido a recibirme. ¿Puedo pasar?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres un extraño y mi mamá dice que los extraños no entran.

-Pues yo sí entro porque no soy un extraño. Soy House.

El hombre se coló sin pedir permiso, pasando por el lado de la niña. Ésta cerró la puerta detrás, consciente de que era inútil intentar impedirle el paso.

House se fue directo al salón y se sentó en el sofá. Tenía que reconocer que a Cuddy le había quedado un piso muy bonito y acogedor, aunque un tanto gay y remilgado en algunos aspectos.

Rachel se quedó en una esquina, observándolo. House le iba a pedir que se sentase con él cuando el sonido de la cisterna le indicó que Mike aparecería en breve. En menos de dos segundos, el niño entró en el salón abrochándose los pantalones.

-¡Esta semana es la Super Ball!-dijo mientras corría como una bala y saltaba sobre el sofá, cayendo al lado de House.

-Super Bowl, cateto-corrigió éste.-¿Tú madre no ha hablado contigo de ese tema?

-No. Y no quiero que ella venga. La Super Ball es sólo para hombres.

Que Cuddy no le hubiese dicho aún a su hijo que se quedaba sin ver el partido más importante del año, era clara señal de que no sabía como hacerlo y House sabía que la situación podría volverse en su contra, puesto que ella lo consideraría el origen del drama familiar que, más tarde o más temprano, se acabaría produciendo.

-Verás, Mike-dijo el hombre tomando una decisión inmediata.-Creo que no vamos a poder ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Me han robado las entradas.

-¡Compra otras!

-No quedan.

Entonces a House se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá Cuddy hubiese cambiado de opinión y estuviese dispuesta a dejarlo ir, en cuyo caso, él sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.

-He denunciado el robo a la policía así que aún hay una pequeña posibilidad de que las encuentren. Pero es muy pequeña. Yo que tú no me ilusionaba demasiado.

El niño se dio la vuelta y se fue llorando a su cuarto. House no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Normalmente disfrutaba tocándole las narices a todos los niños, incluidos los de Cuddy, pero sabía que aquello era demasiado cruel. El chaval llevaba semanas con la maleta preparada.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.

-¿El qué?

-La Super Bowl.

-Nada. Una cosa de chicos.

-¿Yo puedo ir?

-¿Eres un chico?

-Sí.

-Vale, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Pero qué es?

-Un acontecimiento deportivo muy importante.

-¿Y por qué yo no puedo ir?

-Desentonarías.

-¿Por qué?

-No es un sitio para niñas blandengues.

-¡Yo no soy una niña blandengue!

Y dicho esto, Rachel se acercó a él y le pegó una patada en las espinillas, dejándole claro que de niña blandengue no tenía ni un pelo. House se hubiese esperado semejante patada de Mike pero no de un angelito de apariencia tan inocente.

Mientras se retorcía de dolor tumbado en el sofá, la vio desaparecer por el pasillo, llorando desconsoladamente.

Aún no se había recuperado, cuando Cuddy entró en el salón con una toalla blanca rodeando su cuerpo aún mojado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó visiblemente irritada.

House siguió tumbado, agarrándose la rodilla, y decidió que no le iba a contestar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-insistió ella.-¿Por qué estás llorando?

Entonces él se percató de los lagrimones que le resbalaban por las mejillas. En ese momento había tres personas llorando en esa casa y House sabía que él había sido el desencadenante y también que tenía que ocultárselo a Cuddy.

-Me he dado un golpe con tu estúpida mesita de café-consiguió decir por fin.

La mujer pareció relajarse y se sentó junto a él para mirarle la pierna. Al inclinarse, la toalla resbaló un poco por su cuerpo. House, que era un hombre con suerte, tuvo una vista bastante aceptable de sus pechos y se preguntó si sería razonable intentar algo poco decente con todos los niños dentro de la casa.

Ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y se apresuró a ponerse de pie para arreglarse la toalla, lo que le ofreció a él una perfecta vista de la parte alta se sus muslos.

La forma en la que House se la estaba comiendo con la mirada la encendió en seguida y, sin pararse a pensarlo, se sentó encima de él a horcajadas y se inclinó para darle un beso en la boca. Las manos del hombre fueron a parar inmediatamente a su trasero desnudo y a ella le encantó la manera en la que se deslizaron por su piel.

-Para, vaquero, sabes que no podemos hacer nada aquí.

-Uno rapidito. No creo que salgan de sus cuartos en un rato.

Ella sintió la tentación de ceder a sus deseos pero entonces recordó que tenía que estar muy enfadada con él por haberse metido en su casa cuando sus hijos estaban prácticamente solos.

-¿A qué has venido?-le preguntó incorporándose pero sin separarse de él.

-A veros.

-No te he dicho que puedas venir a ver a los niños. House, si quieres que esto siga funcionando de alguna manera, más vale que empieces a respetar mi espacio privado. Y éste es un espacio muy privado.

-No te estoy escuchando. Te estás restregando contra mí y me estás poniendo cachondo.

-¡No me estoy restregando!

-Inconscientemente, sí.

Entonces Cuddy comprendió que sus caderas se habían estado moviendo instintivamente contra la entrepierna del hombre. Tenía que reconocer que la dura tela de los pantalones de House le estaba produciendo una agradable sensación en su piel desnuda.

-Estás muy salida, Cuddy.

-Mentira. Es que me pica.

-Pues llevas un rato rascándote. Me apuesto el cuello a que ya estás húmeda.

-¡Anda ya!

Sin pedirle permiso, House metió su mano por debajo de la toalla y comprobó que, en efecto, ella aún no estaba lo suficientemente excitada, aunque tampoco le faltaba mucho.

-Esto lo soluciono yo ahora mismo-dijo introduciéndole un dedo en la vagina.

-¡House!-dijo ella en un tono que era una mezcla de sorpresa y de aceptación.

En vista de que la mujer no pensaba retirarse, él empezó a mover su índice dentro de ella y su pulgar sobre su clítoris. Cuddy estaba dándole señales de que aquello funcionaba realmente y a él le estaban empezando a estorbar los pantalones, cuando Mike y Rachel entraron en el salón.

-¡Mamá, House es tonto del culo!-gritó el niño.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados y Cuddy perdió el color de la cara hasta parecer un fantasma. Disimuladamente, House miró hacia abajo y vio que su mano quedaba oculta por la toalla, que caía a ambos lados de las caderas de Cuddy. Pero era una toalla corta y cualquier movimiento inesperado los dejaría a ambos expuestos delante de los niños.

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó Mike extrañado, al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta.

-Se me ha metido algo en el ojo-dijo House a la desesperada-y tu madre estaba a punto de inclinarse sobre mí para sacármelo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, House sacó su mano del cuerpo de Cuddy y, agarrando a ésta de la nuca, la obligó a inclinarse, de manera que sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros. Ella le puso una mano en la frente y con la otra le abrió uno de los ojos, mientras fingía buscar algo dentro de él.

-No veo nada, House-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Pues sigue mirando porque me pica mucho. Creo que se me ha metido una pestaña.

-Ah sí, ya la veo.

Ella le sopló fuertemente y House fingió sentir un gran alivio. Después Cuddy se levantó y corrió a su cuarto a vestirse.

Dos minutos más tarde salía hecha una birria. Estaba claro que se había puesto lo primero que había pillado y el resultado era un modelito horroroso y poco favorecedor.

-¿Por qué dices que House es tonto del culo, Mike?-dijo recobrando completamente la compostura.

-¡Le han robado las entradas!-contestó Rachel, a quien por lo visto su hermano había puesto al día mientras su madre y House se montaban el numerito erótico en el salón.

Cuddy miró a House sin comprender muy bien de qué hablaba la niña.

-Le he dicho a Mike que me han robado las entradas para ir a ver la Super Bowl y que no vamos a poner ir. Eso teniendo en cuenta la conversación que tú y yo tuvimos el otro día. Claro que si ahora me dices que has cambiado de opinión y que no te importa que vaya, yo puedo presionar un poco más a la policía para que las encuentre.

-¿Qué conversación tuvisteis el otro día?-preguntó Mike.

-Vosotros dos, a vuestro cuarto. Tengo que hablar con este señor.

Cuando los niños se marcharon, Cuddy se volvió a sentar al lado de House.

-Que fea estás con esa ropa.

-¿Lo has hecho para salvarme el culo?

-No lo sé. Puede.

-Gracias-dijo ella acercándose a él y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿A qué se debe esto?

-Llevo días dándole vueltas al tema. No sabía como romper la ilusión de mi hijo sin ser demasiado cruel.

-Pues la trola me la he inventado sobre la marcha, en cuanto me he dado cuenta de que tú aún no habías solucionado la papeleta. Claro que después he pensado que lo mismo habías cambiado de idea.

-No he cambiado de idea, House. No quiero que vaya a ese sitio, no es seguro. Pero tampoco sabía como decírselo. Gracias por intentar facilitarme las cosas.

Él supo que la mujer se lo estaba diciendo de corazón y le llevó la mano a la mejilla para acariciarla.

-Lo que haga falta por mi chica.

-Y ahora dime ¿qué has venido a hacer a mi casa?

-Quería veros y sabía que el viernes sería el día perfecto porque no tendría que aguantar a Laura.

-House, te agradezco que muestres interés por nosotros pero sabes cual es mi postura.

-Sé cual es tu postura pero no la comprendo. Me niego a comprenderla. Por eso estoy aquí.

-Supongo que tenemos que hablar del tema. Mira, vete a casa o a donde te apetezca y llámame esta noche. Nos tomamos algo en algún pub y aclaramos la situación. ¿Quieres?

-Preferiría quedarme aquí.

-House...

-Vale. ¿A las ocho está bien?

-No lo sé, tengo que encontrar a alguien para que se quede con ellos. Mejor te llamo yo en cuanto sepa algo.

El reloj estaba a punto de marcar las once y Cuddy aún no le había llamado. House estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Si hablar de sus hijos con él le resultaba tan incómodo, él estaba dispuesto a ignorar el tema. Podían ser sólo amantes, ¿por qué no? Si para ella resultaba todo tan fácil, ¿por qué tenía él la necesidad de complicarse la vida de esa manera?

Toda su vida había huido de los compromisos serios. Stacy había sido su única relación estable, a parte de Cuddy, y había hecho todo lo posible por no pasar demasiado tiempo con ella. El compromiso, la estabilidad, la lealtad y la dedicación eran palabras que nunca había incluido en su diccionario y ahora parecía desesperado por tener todo eso y mucho más con Cuddy.

A veces se sentía estúpido por necesitar todas esas cosas pero el caso es que las necesitaba. Por mucho que quisiese convencerse a sí mismo de que podía ser feliz teniendo con ella algo menos, sabía que se engañaba.

La pantalla de su móvil se encendió y antes de que la melodía de llamada empezase a sonar, él ya había descolgado. Era Cuddy, que le dijo que le esperaría en un pequeño pub de las afueras que ambos solían frecuentar.

Cuando House entró en el lugar, ella estaba charlando animadamente con el camarero de la barra, así que él se sentó junto a una mujer que estaba sola en una mesa y empezó a darle la tabarra. Cuddy en seguida se dio cuenta de que la mujer mostraba interés por House y se acercó a ellos para ponerle fin a la situación.

-House, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy en la barra-dijo intentando mantener la calma.

-Te he visto pero como estabas tan feliz hablando con el camarero, he decidido que yo también quería ser feliz y...

-O te levantas o me largo.

-Lo siento, Mariah-le dijo a la mujer que los observaba sin entender qué estaba pasando.-Ya nos veremos en otra vida.

-Me llamo Verónica.

Cuddy se lo llevó hasta la mesa más alejada y después fue a la barra a pedir algo de beber.

-Si cada vez que yo hable con un hombre, vas a intentar vengarte de mí fingiendo que tonteas con la primera extraña que se te ponga delante, lo más probable es que acabe comiéndome tus testículos de cena.

-¡Nunca más intentaré vengarme de ti!-dijo House horrorizado.

-Hablando en serio, House, conozco a ese chico desde hace años y lo sabes. Sólo lo estaba saludando. ¿Tanto desconfías de mí?

-¿Tanto desconfías tú de mí que no me permites acercarme a tus hijos a menos de cien metros a la redonda?

-Son cosas distintas.

-No lo son. Yo desconfío de ti porque has sido una ligera de cascos y...

-¡No he sido ninguna ligera de cascos! Bueno, no siempre.

-¿Lo ves? Yo tampoco me he portado mal con tus hijos siempre y, sin embargo, no te fías de mí. Cuddy, tú llegaste a este pueblo con el señor B, tras haberte separado del señor A y cuando el señor B tuvo que marcharse, te dedicaste a dar vueltas como una peonza y te quedaste embarazada de C. Después B volvió y te dejó preñada. B desaparece del mapa y...

-No desapareció, se murió.

-Es lo mismo. B se muere y te pones a trabajar para C...

-Ya trabajaba en el Marble´s antes de que Sebastian muriese.

-Me da igual. El caso es que mientras trabajas para C, te acuestas con C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K...

-¡Vale, ya lo pillo!

-Hasta que llega Z, que es el único que merece la pena, y decides darle una oportunidad.

-Y por estar con Z dejé de ver a K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D y C. Y a todas las demás letras.

-Ya pero a Z siempre le quedará una pequeña duda. Al igual que a ti te quedará siempre la pequeña duda de que Z pueda portarse otra vez mal con tus hijos. Cosa que no va a ocurrir porque Z está arrepentidísimo de lo que pasó.

-No puedo arriesgarme, House.

-Yo me estoy arriesgando contigo.

-¡Sabes que no te voy a engañar! No soy una mujer infiel, House. Lo sabes.

-Te gusta demasiado el sexo y lo buscas cuando no lo tienes. Y no conmigo, necesariamente.

-Es que si no estoy contigo, puedo buscarlo con quien me dé la gana. Pero ahora estoy contigo. ¿Crees que quiero acostarme con otros hombres? La respuesta es no, House. Deja de comerte la cabeza.

-Entonces no estamos en una relación abierta, ¿no?

-Si quieres que te prometa que no me voy a tirar a otros, te lo prometo. ¿Contento?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres otra copa?

-Cuando me digas si me vas a dejar ver a los niños.

-La fidelidad es una cosa, mis hijos son otra.

-Si yo confío en ti, tú tienes que confiar en mí.

-House, no puedo permitir que sufran otra vez.

-Es que no van a sufrir. Al menos yo no voy a ser la causa de ello.

-He conseguido darles estabilidad después de mucho tiempo. No quiero echarlo todo a perder.

-Has conseguido estabilidad gracias al trabajo que yo te he dado.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Sabes que lo hago. Y también sabes que me gano a pulso cada puñetero dólar que me pagas...

-Lo sé cariño, no lo decía en ese sentido. Sé que no te he regalado nada.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que mi vida es mejor de lo que ha sido nunca. Tengo dinero, mis hijos son felices y están tranquilos. Te tengo a ti...

-¿Eres feliz?

-Podría serlo más pero sí, soy feliz.

-Serías más feliz si estuviésemos juntos de verdad, si fuésemos una familia.

-Ya pero no lo somos. House, me hubiese gustado que tuviésemos esa niña...

A Cuddy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta e inmediatamente le rodaron dos lágrimas por las mejillas. House la tomó de la mano y decidió seguir callado.

-Me hubiese gustado que naciese-continuó ella-para que, entre otras muchas cosas, hubieses comprendido lo que se siente. House, yo sé que quieres a mis hijos y que te sientes muy mal por lo que pasó pero hasta que no eres padre no comprendes hasta donde llega ese amor verdaderamente. Si hubiésemos tenido esa hija, comprenderías perfectamente por qué tengo esta necesidad tan grande de protegerlos. No puedo permitir que mis fracasos sentimentales les sigan afectando. Ya han pagado bastantes veces por mis errores.

-Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa.

-En cierto modo sí. Si te hubiese sido sincera desde un principio, tú habrías tomado la decisión de seguir conmigo o de dejarme pero nunca habríamos llegado a este extremo.

-En ese caso fue culpa de ambos. Tuya por hacerlo mal al principio y mía por hacerlo mal al final.

-Créeme que lo siento, House. Todo iba tan bien entre nosotros, tan bien...

House no podía ver a Cuddy llorar. Era una de las pocas cosas que le encogía el corazón. Moviendo su silla, se sentó al lado de ella para poder abrazarla.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a confiar en mí, cosa guapa?-dijo mientras le besaba el pelo.

-No es que no confíe en ti. Es que no confío en nosotros, como pareja. Somos demasiado retorcidos, demasiado cabezotas y demasiado imbéciles. Los dos sabemos que todo esto se puede venir abajo de nuevo en cualquier momento. Y por eso no quiero involucrarlos. No los quiero otra vez en medio de la tormenta.

-Entonces seguimos así, ¿no?

-Así, ¿cómo?

-Viéndonos de vez en cuando y haciendo vidas separadas.

-Es lo mejor.

-¿Estás dispuesta a escuchar una alternativa que voy a proponerte?

-¿Cual?

-Me dejas ver a los niños de vez en cuando pero no vivimos juntos. Así, si algún día las cosas se ponen feas entre nosotros, tú sigues por tu lado y yo por el mío pero la estabilidad de ellos no se ve comprometida.

-House, no quiero que te vean como una figura paterna. Si un día tienes que desaparecer y ellos te quieren otra vez como a un padre...

-Pues eso es algo que tú les tendrás que dejar claro. Siempre pueden verme como un amigo de la familia, como una figura masculina atractiva y superpoderosa a la que idolatrar pero...

-¡Cállate!

-Te estás riendo.

-Siempre acabas diciendo payasadas.

-Cuddy, no me verán como una padre si ambos les dejamos claro que no lo soy ni voy a serlo. Pero negarme todo tipo de relación con ellos es condenar lo nuestro al fracaso. No te puedes pasar la vida escondiéndolos de mí.

Cuddy sabía que tenía razón. Nunca llegarían a tener una relación medianamente normal si seguía jugando al escondite con sus hijos. Y si no podía tener una relación medianamente normal con House, no podría tenerla con nadie. No porque no tuviese candidatos, sino porque no quería estar con nadie más.

Si no quería pasarse el resto de su vida sola, buscando encuentros sexuales esporádicos y sin sentido en las barras de los bares, no le iba a quedar más remedio que intentar buscarle una solución a su dilema

-Voy a pensar en ello, ¿vale?

-Vale-dijo él sonriendo y dándole un beso en la cara.-¿Te apetece que vayamos a casa?

-Llévame a la mía. Quiero irme a dormir.

-Pero mamá...

-Mañana es sábado y podemos vernos un rato. No seas caprichoso y llévame a la cama. A dormir, claro.

-Sólo si me dejas arroparte con las mantas.

-Tú me arroparás a mí cuando las vacas canten ópera.

-Qué mala leche tienes, culo gordo. ¿Nos vamos?

-Nos vamos.


	73. Chapter 73

73

-Éste es el último gramo de cocaína que nos queda-dijo Chase pasándole una pequeña cajita a House.

-Voy a tener que ir al despacho de Cuddy para que nos pille más.

-Sabes que te va a mandar a paseo-dijo Masters.

-¿Por hacer mi trabajo?

-Te costó convencerla la primera vez-añadió Chase.-Ni de coña vas a conseguir que pase por el aro la segunda.

-Es lo único que está funcionando. O me consigue más farlopa o ella misma se encargará de decirle a la familia del paciente que su tontito ha muerto porque ella es una moralista de cuarta.

-Es ilegal.

-Muchos médicos recetan drogas ilegales.

-No de la manera que tú lo estás haciendo.

-¿Qué os apostáis a que hoy mismo me consigue otros cinco gramos?

-Sabes que no apostamos contigo.

-Diez gramos.

-Muy bien. Si los consigues, Masters y yo haremos tus horas de clínica durante dos semanas.

-Tendríais que hacerlas de todas maneras, si os lo ordenase. Soy el jefe.

-La jefa es Cuddy y sabes que no te permite chanchullos de esa clase. O la clínica o nada. No pienso apostar dinero contigo. Aún me debes quinientos pavos de la última.

-Vale. Si ganáis, os hago una semana de clínica a cada uno. Si perdéis, entre los dos me cubrís dos semanas a mí. Voy a ver a mi camella.

House entró en el despacho de Cuddy pero la mujer no estaba allí. Aún así, la directora se había comportado como una auténtica profesional y había dejado a dos personas responsables y cualificadas al mando mientras ella estaba fuera.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó House provocando que los niños pegasen un salto y dejasen lo que estaban haciendo en el escritorio de su madre.

-Estamos trabajando-contestó Rachel.-Yo soy la directora.

-Y yo soy más que ella-añadió Mike.-Yo soy el ayudante del subdirector internacional ejecutivo.

-¡Qué listo eres!

-Mi mamá es la directora-dijo la niña.-¿Tú que eres?

-Yo soy House.

-¿Y no eres subdirector internacional de algo?-preguntó Mike con gran curiosidad.

-No, pero ahora que lo dices, voy a solicitar el puesto. ¿Dónde está vuestra madre?

-Ha ido un momento a llevarle unos papeles a la enfermera gorda-dijo el chico.

-¿Y qué pintáis vosotros dos en su despacho en horas de trabajo?

-Laura se ha ido de casa y mi mamá ha ido a buscarnos al colegio y nos ha traído aquí-dijo Rachel.

-¿Laura se ha ido? ¡Alabado sea Dios!

-¡No tiene gracia!-dijo Cuddy abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Esta mañana, cuando me he levantado, me he encontrado una nota de Laura en la cocina. Dice que se ha matriculado en un instituto en Columbia y que no haga nada por detenerla.

-¿Ya está?

-Me ha llamado hace un rato para decirme que ha llegado bien y que no me preocupe, que lo tiene todo controlado.

-Pero vamos a ver...¿se ha ido sin dinero, sin nada?

-Se ha llevado un par de maletas con sus cosas y ochocientos dólares que guardaba en mi mesita de noche.

-¿Cómo ha podido matricularse en un instituto? Es menor de edad.

-Ha falsificado mi firma en todos los formularios.

-¿Por qué se ha ido?

-Hemos estado hablando un buen rato por teléfono y me ha dicho que necesitaba un cambio, que sentía demasiada presión teniendo que sacar adelante sus estudios y a sus hermanos. Me ha prometido que me llamará una vez a la semana y que me pedirá dinero cada vez que le haga falta.

-¿Dónde va a vivir?

-En un piso con dos chicas universitarias.

-Y a ti todo esto, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Qué quieres que me parezca? Tiene catorce años.

-Supongo que has llamado a la policía para que la traiga de vuelta.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, cuando he hablado con ella, me ha parecido que estaba feliz e ilusionada.

-Vamos, no me digas que vas a dejar que se salga con la suya.

-Cuando nos fuimos a vivir a tu casa y contrataste a Alice para que se hiciese cargo de los niños, Laura empezó a disfrutar de la vida como una verdadera adolescente. Pero después despediste a Alice, nos echaste a la calle y me quedé sin dinero para pagar niñeras. Laura tuvo que volver a hacerse cargo de sus hermanos y creo que, esta vez, no ha conseguido adaptarse a la rutina.

-¿Y ahora? Hace tiempo que tienes dinero para pagar a una niñera.

-Lo sé, pero no la he buscado. Es algo a lo que no le he dado importancia, puesto que Laura me solucionaba el problema. He pensado en ello en algunas ocasiones y lo cierto es que siempre he llegado a la misma conclusión: no conozco a nadie en quien confíe lo suficiente como para dejarle a mis hijos día tras día. He contratado niñeras por horas cuando a Laura le resultaba imposible hacerse cargo de ellos pero no he encontrado a ninguna que me pareciese adecuada para contratarla de forma permanente.

-Tú misma admites que no le has puesto demasiado empeño.

-Pues no, no se lo he puesto. He sido una egoísta y ahora Laura se ha ido.

-Dile que vuelva. En unos días te conseguiré una buena niñera.

-No sé si va a querer...

-Cuddy, no se trata de que quiera o no. Está ilusionada porque se ha pasado la vida amargada, cuidando de unos renacuajos gritones, y ahora ve ante sí un mar de posibilidades. Pero no es más que una niña y ese mar de posibilidades terminará transformándose en un mar de amenazas.

-Me estás asustando. Se ha matriculado en un buen instituto.

-Olvídate del instituto. Tú misma me has dicho que va a vivir con chicas universitarias. Irá de fiesta en fiesta, se juntará con gente mayor que ella y tendrá acceso a drogas, alcohol y sexo fácil. No tiene edad para esas cosas.

-No sé como afrontar todo esto.

House se acercó a Mike y le arrebató unos documentos con los que estaba intentando hacer un avión de papel mientras su madre estaba distraída.

-Estos dos no pueden estar aquí-dijo House.

-Estos tres-corrigió Cuddy señalando a Rob, quien se encontraba durmiendo sobre la moqueta, detrás de su escritorio.

-¡A ése no lo había visto!

-Después de leer la nota de Laura, los he levantado y los he llevado al colegio. Pero no tenía a nadie que los recogiese a la salida, así que he ido a buscarlos y los he traído aquí. Espero que no te importe.

-No me importa pero no es el lugar más adecuado para ellos y lo sabes.

-Dame tiempo para buscar una solución.

-Primero tienes que arreglar lo de Laura. Después ya nos encargaremos de entrevistar a todas las niñeras que haga falta. De momento, que los monstruos se queden aquí.

-De acuerdo.

-Ah, una última cosa.

-Dime.

-Necesito más cocaína.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-El tratamiento no funcionará si...

-Me dijiste que daría resultado con unas pocas dosis.

-Dije unas pocas pero no dije cuantas eran unas pocas.

-No.

-Esto me va a costar muchas horas de clínica.

-¿Has vuelto a hacer una apuesta?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Que lo siento por ti.

-Si hago muchas horas de clínica, tendré menos tiempo para estar contigo y, por lo tanto, no podré hacerte todas esas cosas que tanto te gustan.

-¿Qué cosas te gustan, mamá?-preguntó Mike.

-Cosas nuestras, cariño. House, no voy a darte la coca. Y ahora vete porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y se me está echando la hora encima.

House estaba en la clínica, haciéndole el turno a Chase, cuando Rachel entró sin llamar.

-¿Por qué estás solo?-le preguntó.

-Porque no me gusta la compañía.

-Si eres médico, ¿por qué no tienes enfermos aquí?

-Porque se los he encasquetado todos al medicucho de la consulta de al lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta trabajar.

-¿No te gusta curar a la gente?

-A ver. Me gusta, pero sólo cuando supone un reto.

-¿Cómo cuando Rob llora porque le duele mucho la barriga?

-Esos son gases. No es ningún reto. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustan las enfermedades raras. Las que nadie más puede diagnosticar.

-¿Cómo cuando a mí me dolía mucho la garganta y no podía tragar?

-Eso eran anginas. Nada impresionante.

La niña pareció decepcionada y House decidió darle un poco de cuartelillo.

-¿Quieres jugar a los médicos?

-Vale, yo te curo.

-Joder. Si lo sé cierro el pico.

Durante más de quince minutos, a House le tocó estar tumbado en el suelo, ya que la niña no llegaba a la camilla, y se vio sometido a toda clase de operaciones, transplantes, traqueotomías, trepanaciones, punciones lumbares, etc.

-Ya vale-dijo incorporándose y tumbando a Rachel en la camilla.-Me has rejuvenecido por lo menos quince años. Ahora te toca a ti.

Mientras jugaba con ella, aprovechó para comprobar sus pulsaciones, su respiración, su ritmo cardiaco y sus reflejos. Pese a que estaba seguro de que la niña estaba perfectamente sana, el verificarlo le produjo un extraño alivio.

La exploración médica terminó con una batalla de pedorretas en la redonda barriga de Rachel y unas cuantas piruletas clandestinas escondidas en los bolsillos de sus diminutos pantalones.

Cuddy terminó de trabajar a las seis y media de la tarde. Cuando salió de la clínica, acompañada de sus tres niños, House la estaba esperando fuera con el todoterreno en marcha.

-Venga, que os llevo-dijo abriendo la puerta de atrás para que subiesen los críos.

House condujo por las calles del pueblo y dejó atrás el barrio de Cuddy para salir a la carretera nacional.

-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó Cuddy, segura de que les había preparado algún tipo de sorpresa.

-A buscar a Laura.

-House, mira que hora es. Llegaremos a Columbia tardísimo y los niños tienen que dormir.

-Que se jodan los niños. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tienes cuatro hijos, no tres. Y ahora mismo tienes que centrarte en la adolescente descerebrada porque lo más probable es que, en estos momentos, esté participando en alguna orgía satánica terrible.

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-¿Por qué te da tanto miedo ir a buscarla?

-No me da miedo pero me gustaría tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar exactamente lo que debo hacer.

-No hay tiempo.

-¿Ni siquiera un día? Ya tiene un techo donde dormir y es una chica muy responsable e independiente. Estoy segura de que puede sobrevivir.

-¿Y si da la casualidad de que le pasa algo esta noche? ¿Te lo perdonarías?

-Si la obligo a volver-dijo la mujer al cabo de un rato-y la hago una desgraciada, tampoco me lo podré perdonar.

-Pues algo tienes que hacer pero no se puede quedar allí.

-No quiero obligarla a nada.

-Es por su bien y lo sabes.

-Ni si quiera sé qué es bueno para ella y qué no lo es. Supongo que me he centrado demasiado en sus hermanos pequeños. A Laura la he visto siempre tan capaz de salir sola adelante que ha llegado un punto en el que he dejado de preocuparme. Es triste que lo diga, pero lo único que realmente nos ha unido en los últimos años, han sido nuestras continuas peleas.

-Es lo que suele unir a los padres con sus hijos adolescentes. No seas tan negativa.

Ella no le contestó y, al cabo de un rato, el hombre se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Los niños no tardaron demasiado en imitar a su madre y pronto House se quedó completamente solo, pese a estar rodeado de gente. De la gente a la que quería, pensó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios.

Cuando llegaron a Columbia era ya muy tarde y decidió que lo mejor sería alojarse en un hotel e ir a buscar a la chica por la mañana. Tras acostar a los niños y llamar a la clínica para informarles de que no acudirían a trabajar al día siguiente, House entró en su habitación y se encontró a Cuddy dormida encima de la colcha.

El hombre retiró las sábanas y, cogiéndola en brazos, la metió dentro de la cama y se acostó a su lado.

-Tienes razón-dijo Cuddy acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.-Me da miedo hablar con ella.

-Creí que estabas dormida.

-Lo estoy.

-Todo va a salir bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-Ya lo verás. Mañana mismo volverá a casa con nosotros.

-Eso espero. A partir de ahora voy a tener que hacerlo todo mucho mejor.

-Querrás decir que juntos lo vamos a hacer todo mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Y luego me pedirán que les rellene los formularios porque ellas no saben escribir...

House levantó la cabeza y la miró extrañado durante un momento. Después comprendió que se estaba quedando dormida y había empezado a soñar en voz alta. Tras darle un pequeño beso en la nuca, él también cerró los ojos.


	74. Chapter 74

74

Cuddy se levantó y se metió en la ducha, dejando a House dormido en la cama. Un rato más tarde, cuando salió ya arreglada, se encontró la habitación vacía. Bajó al restaurante para ver si House estaba desayunando pero el camarero le dijo que el hombre aún no se había pasado por allí.

En cinco minutos se tomó un café y una tostada y subió a las habitaciones para levantar y vestir a los niños. House ya aparecería.

Entró en la habitación de los chicos, esperando encontrarlos dormidos, pero Mike y Rob estaban ya levantados y sentados en la cama, perfectamente vestidos y oliendo a rosas.

-¿Os habéis duchado y vestido sin que nadie os amenazase?-preguntó Cuddy sin entender por qué sus hijos se habían vuelto de repente tan pulcros.

-House nos ha amenazado-dijo Mike señalando el cuarto de baño.

Cuddy abrió la puerta y vio a House sentado en un taburete, inclinado sobre la bañera. Estaba ayudando a Rachel a lavarse el pelo. La niña intentaba frotarse la cabeza con movimientos torpes. No era la primera vez que el hombre bañaba a la niña pero a Cuddy le resultaba un poco extraño que volviese a hacerlo después de todo lo que había pasado.

-No te molestes, ya termino yo-dijo ella arrodillándose al lado de la bañera y echando jabón en la esponja de Rachel.

-No es una molestia, ¿verdad Rachel?

-No estoy molestando a House, mamá.

-No me refería a eso, cariño.

Cuddy empezó a frotar el cuerpecillo de su hija mientras House la observaba.

-Sólo estaba intentando quitarte un poco de trabajo.

-Lo sé. Gracias.

House sabía que ella no se sentía cómoda viéndolo intimar con sus hijos pero lo cierto es que los niños parecían haber hecho borrón y cuenta nueva en cuestión de días y si ellos eran capaces de dejar que su relación con él fluyese de forma natural, Cuddy no tenía por qué interponerse. Bueno, sí tenía por qué, pero no por ello su actitud dejaba de resultarle fastidiosa.

-Los niños siempre han sido unos chaqueteros de campeonato, Cuddy. Hace poco me odiaban pero ahora me están volviendo a aceptar.

-No me gusta que los compren con caramelos y falsas promesas.

-Sólo quiero hacerlo bien con ellos-dijo pasándole el mango de la ducha para que pudiese aclarar a Rachel.-Y me gustaría que tú me apoyases un poco.

-Sabes lo que pienso y lo que siento.

-Lo que piensas y lo que sientes ahora puede cambiar, como ya ha cambiado otras veces. Sólo quiero que comprendas que no soy una mala influencia para ellos y que incluso puedo resultar útil en sus vidas. En vuestras vidas.

-Yo sólo quería sexo, House. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

-¿Qué es sexo mami?-preguntó Rachel frotándose los ojos.

-Querías sexo en un principio-dijo House ignorando a la niña.-Ahora sé que quieres algo más. Los dos lo sabemos. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo ya estoy peleando por ello.

-Laura no saldrá de clase hasta las dos, ¿qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?

-Dar vueltas por la ciudad como idiotas...o como una familia. ¿Tú que dices Rachel?

-¿Qué es sexo?

-Es algo que sólo pueden hacer las personas mayores-respondió Cuddy.

-¿Cómo conducir y jugar a los dardos?

-Exactamente como eso.

-¿Coches y dardos? Te aseguro que me he leído el Kamasutra entero y no conozco esas posturas-dijo House pegándole un pellizco a Cuddy en el culo.-Habrá que probarlas.

-Cállate y dame esa toalla o te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con agujetas en la mano.

-¡No lo digas dos veces!-respondió él, pasándole la toalla para que secase a Rachel.

Durante varias horas estuvieron paseando por Columbia. Después de comer fueron a un parque que había cerca de la dirección en la que vivía Laura. House y Cuddy se sentaron en un banco, Rob se escondió detrás de los toboganes y Mike y Rachel se fueron a jugar con unos perros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer exactamente?-preguntó House, mirándola de reojo.

-Voy a esperar a las dos y media para darle tiempo a llegar del instituto y voy a llamar a su puerta.

-¿Y qué harás si se niega a volver a casa?

-Ya lo veré sobre la marcha.

-No puedes...

-Estoy acostumbrada a resolver los problemas de esa manera. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí.

-Me preocupo más bien por ella. Tú ya eres grandecita y no creo que te pueda pasar nada peor de lo que ya te ha pasado.

-Las cosas siempre pueden ponerse peor, lo sé por experiencia.

-Cuddy...

-¿Qué?

-Sé que Laura y yo nunca nos hemos soportado pero quiero que sepas que no la odio.

-Ella tampoco te odia a ti. Simplemente le caes mal.

-Supongo que ambos somos muy celosos contigo y nos fastidia que nos pisen el terreno.

-Tu terreno y su terreno no tienen nada que ver.

-¡Qué pesada eres! No estoy intentando ocupar el espacio de nadie. Hablo desde la perspectiva de cada uno.

-No son ni las dos. Estoy nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

-Creo que voy a ir a darlo yo sola.

-¿Me vas a dejar a los niños?

-¿Por qué no? De todas maneras ya les tienes el seso prácticamente sorbido.

-Los hobbits me aman, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Cuddy se levantó y echó a andar. No se había alejado mucho cuando un hombre que había estado todo el rato apoyado en un árbol a unos veinte metros de ellos y al que no habían dado importancia, empezó a caminar en la dirección que había tomado ella, mientras marcaba un número de teléfono y se ponía el móvil en la oreja.

House miró a Cuddy alejarse por el parque. Estaba bastante lejos y, por mucho que quisiese, el tipo no podría tener una buena vista de su culo.

Poco después, harto de estar sentado en el mismo sitio. Le propuso a los niños ir a buscar una heladería.

Mientras caminaba por las calles intentando mantener al rebaño en orden, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ir al servicio urgentemente. La cerveza que había bebido durante la comida le estaba pasando factura.

-Vamos rápido, sanguijuelas-dijo apremiando a los niños.

-¡Un hombre nos está siguiendo!-exclamó Mike.

House se volvió pero no vio a nadie que le pareciese sospechoso. La calle estaba abarrotada de gente y no consiguió ver a ningún individuo con un cartel luminoso y acusador encima que le indicase que los estaba persiguiendo.

-No nos sigue nadie.

-¡Qué sí! Ahora se ha escondido pero lleva un rato detrás de nosotros. ¡Es un negro!

-Irá en nuestra misma dirección, enano racista.

El niño pareció conformarse con la explicación de House y los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una heladería.

Aún faltaban quince minutos para las dos y media. A lo mejor Laura ya había llegado a casa pero Cuddy no se quería apresurar. No quería llamar a la puerta y que le abriese una de sus compañeras de piso. Sabía que su hija consideraría una humillación que su mamá fuese a buscarla al segundo día de estar allí. En eso se parecía a House: ambos necesitaban mantener su reputación.

Estaba dando vueltas por una avenida paralela a la calle de Laura cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Se giró pensando que se trataba de House pero delante de ella sólo había un desconocido rubio con cara de loro que la observaba fijamente.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?-preguntó Cuddy.

-¿Es usted la mujer del Doctor House?

-Sí.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle dado esa información. No sabía por qué pero la cara de aquel tipo no le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

-Curiosidad. El padre de un amigo mío fue paciente de su marido hace tiempo.

-¿Y cómo está?

-Murió.

-Lo siento. Si me disculpa, tengo que irme.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de darse la vuelta, el hombre se sacó una cámara del bolsillo y le tiró una foto.

-Dame de tu helado-dijo Rachel metiendo la cucharilla en la gigantesca copa de House.

-¿Por qué el tuyo es tan grande?-preguntó Mike.

-Porque yo lo tengo todo grande-respondió House haciendo alarde de su enorme ego.

-Menos la picha-respondió Mike.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso de mí? ¿No habrá sido tu madre?

-No. Es lo que le decimos a los niños de la escuela. A mí también me lo dicen.

-Joe niño, por un momento me habías preocupado.

Los cuatro siguieron comiendo helado en silencio. Rob parecía una máquina de devorar y a House le fascinaba mirar la manera en que tragaba el niño.

-¿Doctor House?-preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

-¿Sí?-dijo éste girándose y mirando hacia arriba.

Un hombre de color de edad algo avanzada pero con extrañas facciones infantiles lo miraba. Los miraba. Sin decir nada, sacó una cámara de fotos y se alejó un poco, enmarcando a toda la familia dentro del objetivo.

-Bonitos niños-dijo mientras el potente flash se disparaba. Y, sin añadir nada más, salió del establecimiento.

Durante un rato que pareció una eternidad, la cabeza de House se quedó completamente en blanco pero cuando Rachel empezó a tirarle del brazo de forma insistente, su cerebro comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora. No sabía de qué se trataba aquello pero en su interior se estaba activando una alarma que le decía que tenía que actuar rápido. Obedeciendo a un impulso, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de Cuddy.

-Dime.

-¿Te ha seguido alguien?

-No sé. Bueno, un tipo rubio me ha parado y ha hablado conmigo durante un momento pero no creo que me estuviese siguiendo. ¿Por qué?

-¿Un tipo rubio? ¿Llevaba una chaqueta verde?

-Puede ser. Sí, creo que sí. ¿Lo conoces?

-No, pero creo que lo he visto en el parque.

-Pues yo no me he dado cuenta...

-¿De qué habéis hablado?

-Me ha preguntado si yo era tu mujer.

-Vale. Déjame pensar un momento...

-¿Qué ocurre, House? Me está asustando.

-¿Estás en casa de Laura?

-No.

-¿Estás cerca?

-Estoy a un par de manzanas. Ya son las dos y media, voy a ir para allá.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Escúchame, Cuddy. Vuelve al hotel y espérame en la habitación.

-Iré después de ver a mi hija.

-No voy a hablar contigo de esto por teléfono. Hazme caso y aléjate de la casa de Laura. Es por su bien.

-House, haz el favor de...

-¡Que te vayas al puto hotel!

House colgó y dejó un billete sobre la mesa. Sin esperar la vuelta, agarró a los niños y salió a la calle. Dentro del taxi que les llevaba al hotel, una serie de ideas extrañas fueron tomando forma en su cabeza hasta hacerle llegar a una conclusión en la que no quería ni pensar. Sabía que lo más probable es que se estuviese equivocando completamente pero la simple idea le hacía estremecer.

Cuddy le esperaba dentro de la habitación, sentada en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?¿Quién era ese hombre?

-No sé lo que ha pasado y no sé quién era ese hombre-respondió House, sabiendo que, si quería evitar que cundiese el pánico, no podía decirle lo que tenía en mente.-Sólo sé que nos vamos y que no quiero más preguntas hasta que no estemos lejos de aquí.

-Mami, tengo que ir al baño-dijo Rachel cruzando las piernas.

Diez minutos más tarde, ninguna de las dos había salido del servicio y House empezaba a desesperarse.

-¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

-¿Qué han estado comiendo los niños?-preguntó Cuddy desde dentro.-Rachel tiene la barriga descompuesta.

-Sólo helado.

-¿Mucho helado?

-Todo el que han podido tragar.

-¿Y no sabes que Rachel no tolera bien los lácteos? Vamos a tener que darle un poco más de tiempo.

House esperó impaciente, intentando entretenerse con una guía de alojamientos que encontró en el escritorio. Al cabo de veinte minutos, Cuddy salió con Rachel en brazos y los cinco bajaron a recepción.

-Necesito que me consiga un taxi-dijo House mientras le entregaba la tarjeta a la recepcionista.

-¿Un taxi?-preguntó Cuddy.-Tenemos el coche en el garaje.

-¿A dónde desea ir, caballero?-preguntó la trabajadora, ignorando a Cuddy.

-A Leeverfield, Carolina del Norte.

-¿Qué?-protestó Cuddy.-¿Por qué diablos tenemos que...?

-¡Qué te calles, joder!-dijo House a punto de perder los nervios.

La recepcionista les comunicó que en cinco minutos su taxi estaría listo. Se estaban dirigiendo a unos sillones que había junto a la entrada, cuando la mujer volvió a llamarlos.

-Señor House...

-¿Sí?

-Casi se me olvida. Alguien ha dejado una carta para usted.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace unos quince minutos.

El hombre se acercó y cogió el sobre.

Dentro había un solo folio en el que alguien había escrito unas cuantas frases con perfecta caligrafía. La firma constaba de dos letras. Dos simples letras que sirvieron para confirmarle lo que un momento antes sólo había sido un temor irracional.

CM


	75. Chapter 75

75

El taxi los había llevado hasta la mitad del camino y después habían alquilado un coche. Era tarde y los tres niños dormían en el asiento trasero. House conducía en silencio y Cuddy miraba por la ventanilla. Sólo se le había ocurrido dirigirse a él una vez y la respuesta cortante y fría que le había dado el hombre había sido suficiente para que también ella cerrase el pico durante el viaje. En otras circunstancias se habría enfadado con él pero estaba segura de que tenía motivos suficientes para estar comportándose de esa manera.

Todo estaba relacionado con aquel hombre que la había seguido, de eso no le cabía duda. Lo que no entendía era qué podía tener aquel hombre para que House estuviese reaccionando de esa manera. Con miedo. Porque House no estaba enfadado con ella o con los niños. Estaba preocupado, incluso aterrorizado, se podría decir.

Y ella quería preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando pero sabía que, si lo hacía, él le gritaría y le diría que se callase, así que no merecía la pena intentarlo.

Mientras tanto, House no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Aún quedaba más de una hora para llegar a Leeverfield y necesitaba pensar en un buen plan para que la situación no se le fuese de las manos. Sabía que los estaban siguiendo. El taxi y el coche de alquiler no habían servido para despistarlos.

Las instrucciones de la carta habían sido claras pero no podía cumplirlas. Necesitaba tiempo y necesitaba alejar a su familia de todo aquello. Él intentaría salir como pudiese de la situación pero no quería ver a Cuddy y a los niños involucrados. Su máxima prioridad, en ese momento, era ponerlos a salvo.

En menos de veinticuatro horas tenía que llevar seis millones de dólares a una finca abandonada situada a diez kilómetros al norte de Wilmington. Pero él no tenía ese dinero. No tenía ni una tercera parte y Christian Monroe había sido muy específico con respecto a lo qué quería y cómo lo quería. Y con respecto a lo que ocurriría si House no cumplía sus órdenes.

El hombre giró la cabeza y miró a Cuddy, que seguía con la frente apoyada en la ventanilla. Desde que él le había contestado de mala manera, ella no había vuelto a hablar. Y él casi prefería que no lo hiciese puesto que tenía que tomar una decisión y tenía que tomarla rápido. Enzarzarse en una pelea con ella en ese momento sólo le haría perder tiempo y ése era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

En ese momento, Rob empezó a dar golpes en el respaldo del asiento de su madre. Eso sólo podía significar que necesitaba ir al lavabo y al hombre no le quedó más remedio que parar en una gasolinera de servicio.

En cuanto Cuddy desapareció con los niños, House decidió que necesitaba pedir ayuda y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Después se arrepintió. Sabía que probablemente estaba siendo paranoico pero no podía estar seguro de que no le hubiesen pinchado la línea, así que entró en la tienda y compró un par de móviles de tarjeta. Volvió al coche y marcó el número de su mejor amigo.

-¿Diga?-preguntó Wilson con una voz que indicaba claramente que se acababa de despertar.

-Soy House.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Tienes que hacerme un favor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tienes que reunir a un montón de gente con coche y pedirles que vayan a mi casa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Wilson, llama a toda la gente que conozcas que tenga vehículo y diles que se presenten allí en tres cuartos de hora. Hay una llave de la entrada principal enterrada junto a la puerta de la casita de madera de los niños. Abre el garaje y mete dentro todos los coches que puedas. Los demás que se queden lo más cerca posible del garaje y de la casa.

-House, esto es absurdo, no sé que pretendes pero...

-Te lo voy a explicar en tu idioma para que lo entiendas. Si en menos de veinticuatro horas no le entrego seis millones de dólares a la mafia, la próxima vez que quiera visitar a Cuddy y a los niños, tendré que hacerlo en el cementerio. No tengo seis millones de dólares, así que haz cuentas.

-¿Le debes dinero a la mafia?

-Digamos que mi fortuna no proviene exactamente de la lotería.

-¿Y para qué quieres los coches?

-Lo más probable es que nos estén siguiendo. Evidentemente no van a lanzar una amenaza de ese calibre y pretender que me quede en el sitio esperando. Saben que, si no tengo el dinero, intentaré proteger a mi familia de alguna manera. Si me siguen hasta casa y después los ven salir en un coche, les resultará demasiado fácil tenerlos controlados y, si yo decido no seguir sus instrucciones, actuar en consecuencia.

-Así que quieres los coches para que esos tipos los vean salir de tu casa a la vez, en distintas direcciones, y no sepan en cual de ellos viajan.

-Qué listo eres. Recuérdame que te suba el sueldo. Al que se resista, ofrécele mil pavos. Necesito que me lo organices en una media hora.

-Haré lo que pueda.

-Lo que puedas no, Wilson. Tienes que hacerlo

-¿Tú te vas a ir con ellos?

-No sé lo que haré. Tengo que colgar, viene Cuddy...

-Vale.

-¡Otra cosa! Necesito que mandes a alguien a recoger a Laura. En cuanto cuelgue, te mandaré un sms con su dirección en Columbia. Bórralo en cuanto lo leas.

House colgó y Cuddy abrió la puerta para que los niños entrasen en el coche.

-¿A quién le mandas mensajes?-preguntó Rachel observando que House trasteaba las teclas de su móvil.

-A una novia que tengo que está buenísima.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Cuddy sin saber como tomarse esa respuesta.

-¡Mi mamá es tu novia, so payaso!-protestó Mike, pegándole una patada al respaldo del asiento de House.

-Vale, vale. Me conformaré con lo que me ha tocado.

-Qué gracioso-dijo Cuddy sentándose y abrochándose el cinturón.

Cuando salieron a la carretera, House supo que tenía que contarle a Cuddy la verdad. Ella tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba ocurriendo para que pudiese proteger a sus hijos de la manera que considerase oportuna. Sabía que confesarle la verdad podría significar el fin de su relación pero ahora mismo eso había dejado de importarle. Sólo quería que ellos estuviesen bien.

Durante el resto del camino, estuvo pensando cómo plantearle la situación para no provocarle un ataque de nervios y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había metido en el camino de curvas que llevaba hasta su casa de la playa. Hablaría con ella cuando estuviesen dentro.

-¿Por qué nos traes a tu casa?-preguntó Cuddy despertando de un ligero sueño.-Es tarde, llévanos a la nuestra.

Tras dar la última curva, la hermosa construcción, con más de cincuenta coches alrededor, apareció delante de ellos. Wilson había hecho su trabajo en un tiempo récord. Y no sólo eso, detrás de ellos seguía llegando más gente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Cuddy, observando a la muchedumbre que se agolpaba alrededor de la casa de House.

El hombre aparcó entre varios coches y ayudó a los niños a salir. Desde lejos, Wilson asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que su plan había sido puesto en marcha correctamente.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa, House se llevó a Cuddy a una esquina para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente.

-Cuddy, quiero que me escuches y que hagas exactamente lo que te digo.

-Dime lo que ocurre, House. ¿Quién era ese hombre que me paró en la calle? ¿Qué decía la carta que te entregó la recepcionista?

-Escúchame, cariño. Voy a explicártelo todo pero necesito que mantengas la calma por tu bien y, sobre todo, por el de los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? House, dime de una vez lo que está pasando.

-Hace tiempo, tuve un paciente en el Princeton. Un hombre mayor. Fue justo después de que tú me pidieses una tregua de seis meses para intentar zanjar tus deudas y organizar tu vida y después...

-No quiero hablar de esa época.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Verás, ese paciente, antes de morir, me confesó que tenía una fortuna oculta en algún sitio del país y que quería que esa fortuna pasase a manos de su hijo, con el que llevaba años sin hablarse. Me dijo exactamente dónde tenía escondido el dinero y me pidió que fuese a buscarlo y que se lo entregase a su hijo cuando él muriese. A cambio, yo me podía quedar con una pequeña cantidad. Un mínimo porcentaje. Y digamos que, el porcentaje que yo mismo me asigné, fue del 100%

-¡House!

-Nunca me tocó la lotería.

-¡Le robaste a un hombre que confió en ti en su lecho de su muerte! ¿Cómo puedes dormir tranquilo por las noches?

-No me sermonees, por favor. El tipo era un mafioso y su hijo un mafioso aún más grande. No se merecen tu compasión. Cuddy, yo necesitaba el dinero desesperadamente. Quería ofrecerte una vida mejor a toda costa y sabía que nunca podría hacerlo sin un golpe de suerte como ése...

-¿Me estás diciendo que le robaste a la mafia?-preguntó ella llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Lo hice por ti, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti...

-¡No me metas en esto!-dijo ella intentando alejarse de él.-¡Yo no quiero ser parte de esto!

-Ya lo eres-dijo él agarrándola de la muñeca para detenerla.-Tú y los niños sois parte de esto.

Ella lo miró aterrorizada y él supo que tendría que darle la estocada final lo antes posible si quería evitar que las cosas terminasen descontrolándose del todo.

-No sé cómo ni por qué pero esos tipos nos han descubierto hoy en Columbia. Ni si quiera sé por qué están enterados de que yo me quedé con el dinero. Tanto esta casa, como la clínica y el resto de mis propiedades están a nombre de una comunidad de bienes. La casa, en un principio, la puse a mi nombre pero no tardé mucho en hacer un traspaso de propiedad. Ahora mismo, no rezo como titular en ningún sitio y lo hice con la única intención de que les resultase difícil localizarme si alguna vez descubrían la verdad.

-Pues la han descubierto.

-Sí pero estoy seguro de que ha sido una simple casualidad. Ya sabían que yo me había quedado con el dinero y probablemente tenían la orden de dar la voz de alarma si alguna vez se cruzaban conmigo. Por desgracia, hoy nos hemos cruzado. Puede que Christian Monroe viva en Columbia. Puede que esté de paso. O puede que, simplemente, algunos de sus hombres estuviesen allí haciendo un trabajo. El caso es que me han reconocido y ahora quieren el dinero.

-Dáselo

-No lo tengo. Cuddy, todas mis propiedades no han salido de la nada. He gastado e invertido mucho dinero. No puedo darles lo que me piden.

-¿Por qué ese tipo me tiró una foto?

-A nosotros también nos tiraron una foto cuando estábamos en la heladería-dijo Rachel agarrándose a las piernas de House.

-¿Qué? House, ¿qué decía la carta?

-Que o les devuelvo el dinero o van a por vosotros.

-¿Vas a hacernos salir en uno de esos coches, verdad?

-Sí. Tendréis que ir agachados para que sólo se vea al conductor. Quizá alguno de los más pequeños pueda ir en el maletero...

-No hay problema-respondió ella, cortante.

-¿Ya está? ¿No vas a intentar matarme? ¿Ni si quiera me vas a chillar?

-Necesito que me lleves un momento a mi casa.

-Cuddy, no podemos...

-Van a ser cinco minutos, no creo que nos sigan. Y sin nos siguen, va a dar igual. No nos van a hacer nada hasta que no pase el plazo establecido.

-¿Qué necesitas hacer allí?

-Coger unas cosas.

-Si es algo para los niños, te daré el dinero que me pidas para que les compres lo que sea cuando...

-Te he dicho que quiero ir un momento a mi casa y no voy a repetírtelo dos veces.

Diez minutos más tarde, el hombre aparcaba su coche de alquiler en frente del bloque de pisos donde Cuddy y sus hijos habían estado viviendo los últimos meses. Wilson se había comprometido a hacerse cargo de los niños y, pese a que ninguno de los dos confiaba en sus habilidades como niñera, les tranquilizaba saber que la casa estaba rodeada de gente.

Cuddy se fue derecha a los dormitorios y House se quedó esperándola en el salón. Le parecía absurdo que ella decidiese "hacer las maletas" en esa circunstancias pero sabía que lo mejor sería no llevarle la contraria.

Mientras ella organizaba sus cosas, House volvió a llamar a Wilson para decirle exactamente qué coche se haría cargo de transportarlos y qué instrucciones tendría que seguir.

La mujer estuvo unos minutos revolviendo los dormitorios, hasta que salió con una bolsa deportiva colgada del hombro y una mochila en la espalda. Se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto unos pantalones elásticos de pana y unas botas bajas.

A House casi le hizo gracia pensar que quizá se hubiese vestido así para poder salir corriendo si las circunstancias lo requerían. Había algo tristemente cómico en todo ello.

-¿Qué llevas en esas bolsas?-le preguntó.

-Gracias a ti, lo más probable es que no pueda volver nunca a esta casa-dijo ella echando un último vistazo a su alrededor.-Y aquí dentro hay muchas cosas de las que no quiero desprenderme por nada del mundo. Todos mis recuerdos y los recuerdos de mis hijos están aquí. No voy a dejarlos atrás.

House la miró con tristeza. En principio había imaginado que la mujer querría llevarse ropa y otras cosas que necesitasen sus hijos pero lo cierto es que, dentro de aquellas bolsas, llevaba los pocos objetos a los que les tenía cariño. Antes de salir al portal, ella se detuvo frente al mueble de la entrada, abrió un cajón y sacó una foto en blanco y negro de dos personas en el día de su boda. Probablemente fuesen sus padres.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Cuddy cuando estaban a punto de aparcar en la entrada de la casa de House.

-Quiero que os subáis en aquel coche rojo de allí-dijo señalando un pequeño automóvil aparcado cerca de la entrada del garaje.-No sé si habrá alguien observándonos desde algún sitio, así que iréis entrando poco a poco. Yo me encargaré de que haya mucho movimiento alrededor para que paséis desapercibidos.

-¿De quién es ese coche?

-No tengo ni idea y prefiero no saberlo. Sé que lo he visto varias veces por el pueblo.

-Es muy pequeño.

-Mejor. No creo que decidan seguir a semejante lata con ruedas. Ahí vais a estar incómodos pero es menos sospechoso. Le vas a pedir al tipo que os lleve en dirección norte hasta Suffolk, en Virginia. Allí os recogerá Chase y os llevará al aeropuerto que tú decidas. Después coge un vuelo a Ginebra. Me encargaré de que Laura llegue allí en un par de días.

En ese momento, House se echó encima de ella y abrió la guantera.

-Toma, es un móvil de prepago. Nadie conoce el número-dijo mientras tecleaba algo con él.-Te acabo de apuntar mi nuevo número en la agenda. Llámame sólo si es completamente necesario.

-House, ¿no crees que estás exagerando...?

-Puede que sí o puede que no. Estamos hablando de profesionales del crimen organizado. Es posible que nos hayan pinchado ya los teléfonos habituales.

-No quiero dejar aquí a Laura.

-No te preocupes por ella. Esos monos de feria sólo te han visto a ti y a los tres más pequeños. Probablemente ni sepan que existe Laura. Está claro que, tarde o temprano, lo acabarán descubriendo pero para entonces ella ya estará lejos.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

-Me reuniré con vosotros en Europa, en cuanto pueda, pero no quiero que vayamos todos juntos. Sería mucho más fácil para ellos.

-¿Vas a ir al sitio que te han indicado en la carta?

-Por supuesto que no. No puedo darles lo que me piden. Empezarían liquidándome a mí y después irían a por vosotros.

-House, dime que vas a tener cuidado.

Él se inclinó y la besó fuertemente en la boca. No quería separarse de ella por nada del mundo pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Tras abrazarse durante un momento, ambos salieron del coche y Cuddy entró en la casa. Rápidamente localizó a los niños y los reunió para explicarles, de manera que pudiesen entenderlo, la situación en la que se encontraban. En cuanto estuvo segura de que todos entendían que aquello no se trataba de un juego, los hizo salir poco a poco de la casa para ir acomodándolos dentro del coche.

House se había quedado fuera y había montado un espectáculo de malabares con Chase para que la gente se arremolinase en torno a la entrada del garaje.

Rachel entró en el maletero y el hombre que los iba a llevar y al que House había puesto un cheque de tres mil dólares en la mano unos minutos antes, colocó los bártulos de Cuddy al lado de la niña y tiró un poco de los asientos traseros para que tuviese suficiente ventilación. Después entró Mike y se agazapó en la parte de abajo del asiento del copiloto. Cuddy se subió en la parte de atrás y se tumbó en el hueco que quedaba entre los asientos delanteros y traseros, colocando a Rob encima de ella.

Cuando House estuvo seguro de que todos estaban dentro, se subió a su coche alquilado y alzó la voz por encima de los gritos de sus vecinos. Todos los presentes habían llegado a la conclusión de que aquello se trataba de una extraña fiesta a la que les habían pagado por acudir y estaban empezando a sacar botellas y vasos de todos sitios.

-¡Escuchadme un momento, catetos de pueblo! ¿Quién quiere ganar diez mil dólares?

Más de setenta voces se alzaron al unísono. Estaba claro que harían lo que se les pidiese.

-Pues bien,-continuó el diagnosticador-cómo hoy estoy de humor y además me sobra el dinero, voy a organizar una carrera de coches que es, además, una búsqueda del tesoro en un diámetro de doscientos kilómetros.

-¿Pretendes que busquemos un tesoro en doscientos kilómetros a la redonda?-preguntó una mujer.

-Si lo prefieres lo entierro en una maceta de tu casa, no te jode.

-¡Va a ser imposible encontrarlo!

-Tampoco creáis que os lo voy poner tan difícil. Ni tanto ni tan calvo. ¿Queréis una pista?

-¡Síííííííííí!

-Está enterrado justo debajo de la gigante dormida.

-¿Eso qué es?

-El que escoja la dirección correcta, sabrá a lo que me refiero nada más verla. El que escoja la dirección equivocada, gastará mucha, mucha gasolina.

-¿Y qué es el tesoro escondido?

-Los diez mil dólares, por supuesto. Un montón de billetes de cien guardados en una caja de madera que se encuentra enterrada bajo la gigante dormida.

-¿Cuándo podemos salir?

-Cuando yo baje el brazo. Todo el mundo a sus coches.

Hombres y mujeres entraron apresuradamente en sus vehículos, incluido el propietario del coche rojo, que había estado esperando fuera y que era el único que sabía que todo aquello era una farsa.

Cuando todos estuvieron preparados, House bajó su brazo. En unos segundos, una gran nube de polvo lo había cubierto todo. Decenas de coches se dirigían a la carretera principal. Unos irían al norte, otros al sur, otros al oeste, otros al noroeste y los demás al sudeste. Y todos ellos irían en busca de una imagen que no existía.


	76. Chapter 76

76

A Cuddy le dolía tanto el cuerpo que casi no podía escuchar las quejas de Mike en la parte delantera del vehículo, pidiendo ir al baño. Llevaban varias horas viajando y el peso de Rob sobre su cuerpo estaba empezando a pasarle factura. No podía estirar las rodillas y hacía tiempo que sentía un doloroso pinzamiento en los músculos del cuello. La espalda le dolía de tal manera que estaba segura de que nunca más podría ponerse derecha.

Rob en cambio parecía tranquilo y Rachel dormía a sus anchas en el maletero. Mike había terminado subiéndose al asiento y se había hecho una rosca para que no se le viese desde fuera. Su único problema era que necesitaba hacer pipí. El extraño conductor se terminó una botella de cerveza y se la pasó al chico.

-Orina ahí y tírala por la ventanilla.

El hombre le había sugerido a Cuddy que se tumbasen en la parte de arriba pero ella sabía que, tarde o temprano, Rob acabaría asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla y no quería correr el riesgo. Mantenerlo allí abajo, apretado contra su cuerpo, era la única manera de impedir que se pusiese nervioso. A Rob le encantaba tumbarse sobre el pecho de su madre y escuchar su corazón pero los movimientos que se producían fuera de las ventanillas de los coches le gustaban aún más y ella quería impedir que pudiese ver algo que le llamase la atención.

Cabía la posibilidad de que nadie los hubiese seguido desde Leeverfield y que el plan de House hubiese servido realmente para despistarlos pero prefería pasar unas horas dolorida a que una panda de matones supiese que ella y sus hijos viajaban en ese coche.

Cuando llegaron a Suffolk, estaba empezando a amanecer. El conductor entró en un garaje subterráneo y abrió las puertas, indicándoles que podían salir. Cuddy vio una mano y se agarró a ella. Una vez fuera del coche, supo que era la mano de Chase. El chico los estaba esperando con una furgoneta blanca que parecía mil veces más cómoda que el coche en el que habían viajado.

Cuddy llevó a los niños a los servicios mientras Chase acomodaba el equipaje.

-Siéntate atrás con ellos-dijo Chase al verlos regresar.-Los cristales son tintados.

El poder ir sentada en un cómodo asiento en el que casi podía estirar las piernas representaba un placer del que nunca antes había sido consciente. Durante un buen rato prefirió no hablar y se concentró en conseguir la postura más cómoda para que los músculos de su cuerpo dejasen de dolerle.

-¿A qué aeropuerto os llevo?-preguntó Chase al cabo de un rato.

-Al JFK.

A las nueve de la mañana pararon en un bar de carretera y Chase los dejó encerrados en la furgoneta para ir a comprar algo de comida. En pocos minutos regresó con café, batidos y tortas de chocolate.

Después de desayunar, Chase notó que Cuddy empezaba a inquietarse.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Faltan pocas horas para que se cumpla el plazo establecido-dijo la mujer.-¿Sabes lo que va a hacer House?

-Me ha dicho que se pondría en contacto conmigo en algún momento. No sé cual será su plan. Sólo sé que va a intentar librarse de esos tipos a toda costa y reunirse con nosotros lo antes posible.

-Chase, si a House le pasa algo, ¿qué va a ser de nosotros? Nos vamos a ver en Europa sin saber qué hacer...o a dónde ir.

-Estoy seguro de que ya ha pensado en algo. O estará pensando. Al menos llevas la tarjeta de crédito encima, ¿no?

-Claro.

-Pues ya no tienes las manos vacías. Y siempre puedes intentar contactar conmigo si realmente lo necesitas.

-Chase, ¿te das cuenta de que tengo que irme de mi propio país? ¿Dejar atrás el lugar en el que un día decidí que pasaría el resto de mi vida?

-El resto de tu vida lo puedes pasar en muchos otros lugares maravillosos. No digo que esto no sea una putada, sólo digo que lamentándote no vas a solucionar nada.

-Lo sé. Sólo espero que House salga bien de ésta para poder patearle el culo bien a gusto.

-Di simplemente que esperas que House salga bien de ésta porque es lo que sientes. House será un gilipollas redomado pero ha estado dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ti. Por desgracia, su brillante plan ha terminado explotándole en la cara pero si no llega a ser por él, te habrías pasado el resto de tu vida estancada en la misma rutina.

-¿Qué tienes tú ahora en contra mía? Ni siquiera estoy despotricando contra él. Lo único que quiero es poder subirme a un avión y sentir por fin que mis hijos están a salvo. ¿Crees que estoy tranquila pensando que podemos tener a una panda de chiflados siguiéndonos para pegarnos un tiro en cuanto sepan que House no tiene el dinero?

-No tengo nada en contra tuya, en serio. Pero creo que si superáis este bache, lo mejor que podéis hacer es seguir adelante sin volver a mencionar el tema.

-Sabes que es imposible.

-Lo sé. Sólo espero que no te pases el resto de tu vida echándoselo en cara.

-Ya veremos.

Por el espejo retrovisor, Chase vio como la mujer apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo y cerraba los ojos. En cierto modo, le extrañaba que Cuddy estuviese tan tranquila. Había imaginado que se la encontraría al borde de un ataque de nervios y, sin embargo, casi parecía estar ausente. Como si estuviese tramando algo.

Faltaban menos de tres horas para llegar a Nueva York cuando el teléfono nuevo de Cuddy sonó.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, House.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Ya ha cumplido el plazo, ¿has conseguido...?

-¿Dónde estáis?

Cuddy se separó un momento del teléfono para que Chase le indicase su posición exacta y después se la comunicó a House.

-Vale. Voy unos doscientos kilómetros por detrás de vosotros. Dile a Chase que levante el pie del acelerador. Nos encontraremos en los grandes almacenes Tío Tom de artesanía indígena que hay en la salida 318.

-¿Estás seguro de que no tienes a nadie detrás?

-No he visto nada sospechoso en un buen rato pero prefiero no seguir hablando por teléfono. Haced todo lo posible por esperarme en ese lugar.

-House, otra cosa...

-Dime.

-Necesitamos pasaportes falsos. Si volamos con nuestros verdaderos nombres, les va a ser demasiado fácil seguirnos la pista.

-Tranquila, hace meses que tengo documentación falsa preparada para un caso de emergencia. Te dejo que entro en un túnel.

Por un momento, Cuddy se planteó seriamente pedirle a Chase que dejase el sitio atrás y siguiese hacia el aeropuerto. Pese a que House estaba casi seguro de haberse salido con la suya, a ella nadie podía asegurarle que no se estuviese equivocando. Lo más seguro sería llegar a Nueva York, coger un vuelo a cualquier sitio y nunca más volver a ponerse en contacto con él.

-No quiero que pares en ese lugar-dijo cuando vio el cartel que indicaba que Tío Tom se encontraba a veinticinco kilómetros.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que nos lleves directos a Nueva York. No vamos a recoger a House.

-¡No podemos dejarlo tirado!

-Si ha llegado hasta aquí solo, estoy segura de que sabrá cuidar de sí mismo sin que tengamos que andar detrás de él cambiándole los pañales.

-Cuddy, van a ser cinco minutos...

-Chase, cállate la boca.

El australiano apretó los labios y decidió que no volvería a dar su opinión. En cierto modo entendía a la mujer. Si él se encontrase en su lugar, probablemente haría lo mismo. Pero no quería ni pensar lo que ocurriría con House si ella desaparecía de repente de la faz de la tierra.

El desvío hacia los grandes almacenes estaba justo delante de ellos, a sólo unas cuantas decenas de metros. Chase miró por el retrovisor y la vio recostada en el asiento de atrás, tranquila y pensativa. Lo más probable era que no hubiese visto la señal. Quería preguntarle si estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer pero decidió no abrir la boca. Si ella cambiaba de idea, siempre podían retroceder.

Estaban pasando justo por el lado del desvío cuando a Chase le cayó algo encima. Por un momento pensó que algún mafioso se había colado en el coche y le estaba atacando pero en seguida comprendió que se trataba de Cuddy. La mujer se había echado encima de él y había agarrado el volante. En el último segundo, un fuerte volantazo a la derecha los había conducido directamente a la salida 318.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¡Llevar este maldito coche al Tío Tom!-dijo la mujer intentando controlar el vehículo con medio cuerpo en el asiento trasero y medio encima de Chase.

-¡Pues dímelo, tía loca! ¿Quieres matarnos?

El chico consiguió arrebatarle el volante y hacerse de nuevo dueño y señor de la furgoneta. El parking del establecimiento estaba casi vacío y Chase aparcó lo más cerca de la entrada principal que pudo. Después saltó al asiento de atrás y se sentó con ellos. Rachel en seguida se encaramó a sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué te vienes aquí?-le preguntó la niña.

-Porque sólo los cristales de atrás son tintados y no quiero que me vean desde fuera. Mike, ¿por qué no te sientas encima de tu madre para que tengamos más espacio?

-Cabemos todos-respondió el niño mientras estiraba una y otra vez las orejas de su hermano autista.

-Déjalo, Mike-dijo Cuddy sujetándole las manos.

Durante un rato estuvieron callados. Un par de coches pararon en el parking y de dentro salieron familias con niños que entraron en el gran establecimiento. No sabían cuanto tardaría en llegar House pero no querían bajar del vehículo hasta que él no apareciese.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado antes?-preguntó Chase, aburrido de esperar.-Casi nos sacas de la carretera.

-No me podía ir sin él.

-Me lo hubieses dicho en el siguiente desvío y hubiese dado la vuelta, mujer.

-Ha sido un impulso.

-Cuddy...

-Dime.

-Os voy a echar mucho de menos.

La mujer se mordió los labios. Hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar que quizá esa fuese la última vez que vería al muchacho. Por su cabeza pasaron todas las personas y lugares que no volvería a ver y se puso a llorar.

Chase se quitó a Rachel de encima y la abrazó. Sabía que podían prometerse miles de cosas y discutir los miles de lugares en los que alguna vez volverían a encontrarse pero lo más probable es que nunca volviese a verla. Lo mejor sería despedirse de ella y recordarla siempre así, como una mujer maravillosa con la que había pasado muchos buenos momentos.

Estaba a punto de besarla en la mejilla cuando unos golpes en el cristal le dieron un susto de muerte.

Era House. Estaba aporreando la ventanilla para que le abriesen. Chase quitó el seguro y el hombre se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se giró para mirarlos.

-¿La dejo en tus manos cinco minutos y te encuentro besuqueándola?-dijo estirando el brazo y dándole un capón a Chase.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Cuddy.

-No hay moros en la costa. He transferido todo el dinero que me queda a una cuenta cifrada en Suiza para que no puedan seguirnos la pista. ¿Hacia dónde vais?

-Nueva York.

-Vale. Vamos a seguir juntos hasta el aeropuerto. Una vez allí, tú vuelas con los niños a Ginebra y yo me voy a París. Ya nos reuniremos pasado mañana donde sea.

-Espero que lo tengas todo controlado.

-He cambiado de coche varias veces y he ido alternando vías principales con secundarias. En ningún momento he tenido la impresión de que me siguiese nadie.

-En ese caso, podrías haber venido con nosotros desde un principio.

-No he querido correr riesgos. Lo más probable es que sean unos mafiosos lerdos y sin demasiadas capacidades de espionaje pero con esta gente nunca se sabe.

-Mamá, tengo hambre-dijo Mike pellizcando el muslo de su madre.

-Esto es una tienda de artesanía, cariño. No creo que vendan comida.

-Allí hay un cartel de cafetería-dijo Chase señalando una zona alejada de la construcción.

House arrancó la furgoneta y la llevó hasta la misma puerta de la cafetería. Una vez dentro, Chase y House se acercaron a la barra a pedir algo y los niños corrieron pasillo adelante hacia los servicios. Cuddy fue detrás de ellos.

-¡Esperad en la puerta cuando terminéis!-le gritó a Rob y a Mike cuando cerraron tras de sí la puerta del baño de los hombres

Unos metros más adelante estaba el de las mujeres. Entró con Rachel de la mano pero la niña en seguida se soltó y se metió en una de las cabinas.

-Ya estoy, mamá-dijo Rachel saliendo del servicio y subiéndose los leotardos.

-Ahora voy yo. Aprovecha para lavarte las manos.

La niña se dirigió a los lavabos. Cuando Cuddy se bajó los pantalones, descubrió que le había venido la regla. Probablemente se le había adelantado por culpa de los nervios aunque una regla inoportuna siempre era mejor que estar de nuevo embarazada. Por suerte llevaba compresas a mano y no tenía la necesidad de llamar a House por teléfono para que fuese a solucionarle la papeleta. Tras subirse los pantalones y tirar de la cadena, salió del servicio.

Rachel ya no estaba.

Cuddy miró dentro de todas las cabinas y después salió al pasillo. En la puerta del servicio de los hombres estaban Mike y Robert.

-¿Está Rachel con vosotros?

-No mamá.

-¿La habéis visto pasar?

-No. Acabamos de salir.

Cuddy los tomó de la mano y prácticamente los arrastró hasta la gran cafetería. Chase y House se estaban tomando una cerveza tranquilamente pero a su alrededor no había ni rastro de la niña.

-¿Dónde está Rachel?-preguntó Cuddy casi gritando.

-¿No iba contigo?-respondió Chase.

-¡No sé dónde está!

-Tranquila, seguro que se ha metido en cualquier sitio. Vamos a mirar de nuevo en los servicios.

Los tres adultos y los dos niños recorrieron el pasillo y volvieron a entrar en ambos cuartos de baño, sin encontrar ni rastro de Rachel.

Volvieron a salir y Chase se dirigió a la parte más alejada del pasillo.

-¡Esto es una puerta de emergencia!-dijo el joven empujando una superficie gris que se confundía con el resto de las paredes.

Chase salió al exterior y los demás le siguieron. En el parking había tres coches más pero ninguno parecía sospechoso. Entonces Cuddy miró en dirección a la furgoneta, que se encontraba aparcada a unos veinte metros de donde ellos se encontraban, y vio algo en el cristal.

-¿Qué es eso?

Antes de que alguno de los hombres tuviese tiempo de contestar, echó a correr hasta llegar al vehículo. Debajo del limpiaparabrisas, alguien había enganchado una nota amarillenta en la que había dibujado un pequeño plano con una situación concreta. Debajo había escrita una línea.

"Tienes una hora para entregar los seis millones. Por cada millón que falte, tu mujer recibirá por correo una parte de la niña".

Desde lejos, House no supo leer la expresión en los ojos de Cuddy. No porque no pudiese verlos, sino porque nunca en su vida le habían mirado de manera semejante.


	77. Chapter 77

77

House se acercó a Cuddy y tomó la nota que ésta sujetaba en sus manos.

-¿Dónde has aparcado tu coche?-preguntó la mujer antes de que él terminase de leer lo que ponía.

El hombre señaló un sedán gris situado en una esquina del parking. No sabía qué pretendía hacer Cuddy con su coche de alquiler y tampoco le importaba. Aún estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que implicaban las pocas frases que acababa de leer.

-Lleva a Rob y a Mike al aeropuerto y súbete con ellos en el primer vuelo que salga para Europa-House la miró sin entender lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que comprendió que no se estaba dirigiendo a él, sino a Chase.-Si antes de llegar allí ves algo sospechoso, por mínimo que sea, ve a la policía y explícales exactamente lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿No crees que deberíamos llamar ya a la policía?-respondió el muchacho leyendo la nota que acababa de arrebatarle a House de las manos.

-No hay tiempo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú...?

-Hazme caso, Chase. Llévate a los niños a Europa o mételos en la primera comisaría que encuentres y solicita protección si lo consideras necesario. Del resto me encargo yo.

Sin darles tiempo a replicar, Cuddy le dio un beso a sus dos hijos y, tras meter la mano en los vaqueros de House para quitarle las llaves del coche, se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el parking.

-¿Vas a mover el culo o te vas a quedar ahí plantado todo el día?-gritó Cuddy, dándose la vuelta y mirando a House.

El hombre se había quedado paralizado al verla tomar las riendas de esa manera pero la voz de la mujer despertó su cerebro aletargado y sus piernas empezaron a moverse mecánicamente en dirección a ella.

Cuando House llegó al coche, Cuddy ya había abierto el maletero y estaba registrando la única bolsa que el hombre llevaba como equipaje. Dentro había un montón de ropa arrugada. Estaba claro que House había hecho la maleta a toda prisa antes de salir de su casa.

-¿Para qué quieres la bolsa?

-La vamos a necesitar-contestó ella.

-En ese caso, déjame que coja algo...

-¡No hay tiempo!

House no le hizo caso y del fondo de la bolsa sacó un puñado de fotos arrugadas. Eran las fotos del día de su boda. Las pocas que no había podido quemar. Tras dejarlas caer en el suelo del maletero, le entregó a Cuddy la bolsa. La mujer se subió al coche y lo puso en marcha, colocando lo que había sido el equipaje de House en el asiento del copiloto.

House entró y se puso la bolsa encima de las piernas. Antes de que pudiese abrocharse el cinturón, ya se estaban dirigiendo a la salida de la autopista.

-Creo que deberías dejarme conducir-dijo el hombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Estás nerviosa...vas demasiado rápido.

-¿Insinúas que debería dejarlo todo en tus manos?

-No insinúo...

-Como soy mujer, supones que no puedo hacerme cargo de la situación, ¿verdad?

-Cuddy, no es que no te considere capaz, es que creo que deberías quedarte con Chase y los niños...

-Ya. ¿Puedo saber cual es tu brillante plan? A parte de dejarme en tierra...

-No tengo ningún plan. Lo único que puedo hacer es ir hasta el sitio indicado e intentar...

-Que te maten a ti y después la maten a ella. Haz el favor de cerrar el pico, House.

El hombre la miró y no supo leer lo que veía en su cara. Cuddy estaba tensa pero su fría determinación le daban cierta sensación de seguridad. Casi parecía que se guardaba un as en la manga.

House la había visto venirse abajo por auténticas estupideces y, sin embargo, en un momento tan crítico, la mujer parecía haberse hecho con el control de la situación de una forma tan natural que no admitía quejas ni reproches.

-¿Cuánto dinero llevas encima?-preguntó ella mientras se desviaba hacia una gasolinera.

-Bastante, unos tres mil pavos.

Tras aparcar en una esquina, Cuddy le quitó la bolsa y después le pidió el dinero. Con cuidado, esparció todos los billetes por encima de la ropa de manera que pareciese que la bolsa entera estaba llena de dinero. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, volvió a pasarle la bolsa a House y salió del coche.

El hombre no sabía qué se proponía y esperó dentro hasta que la vio regresar con una botella de un litro de gasolina. Antes de entrar en el coche, vio como ella se metía un mechero que acababa de comprar dentro del bolsillo de los pantalones.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con todo esto?-preguntó él empezando a alarmarse.

-Tengo una idea.

-Esto es una locura...

-¿En serio? ¿Una banda organizada acaba de amenazarte con matar a mi hija y tú piensas que esto es una locura? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que intente dialogar con ellos? Vete a la mierda, House.

Tras volver a arrancar el coche, salió a la carretera y permaneció callada durante el resto del camino. House sabía que, en esos momentos, la mente de la mujer estaba funcionando a mil por hora. Y, en cierto modo, deseaba que la suya propia pudiese trabajar de la misma manera bajo esas circunstancias pero tenía que admitir que su capacidad de razonar se había visto severamente mermada en la última media hora. En esos momentos se sentía incapaz de centrarse en la misma idea durante más de unos segundos. Sus pensamientos siempre volvían a la nota. Y a Rachel.

-¿En qué consiste tu plan?-preguntó intentando ignorar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a atormentarle.

-No voy a darles tiempo a pensar.

-¿Cómo...?

-Sé que va a salir bien.

House decidió que la mujer estaba delirando y sintió pena. Después sintió miedo. Lo más probable es que cometiese imprudencia tras imprudencia y acabasen matándolos a los tres.

Por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, a Rachel ya podían darla por perdida. Pero Cuddy aún estaba a tiempo de dar marcha atrás. Podía dejarla en la puerta de cualquier motel de carretera para que Chase pasase a recogerla. Él era el único responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y, por lo tanto, le correspondía a él hacer frente a las consecuencias.

-Cuddy, si seguimos adelante y nos ocurre algo, ¿qué va a pasar con tus hijos?

-Si no seguimos adelante y nos cruzamos de brazos, ¿qué va a pasar con mi hija?

-A lo mejor deberíamos aceptar...

-¡Acéptalo tú si te da la gana!-dijo la mujer pegando un frenazo y bajándose del coche. Acababa de tomar el desvío indicado en el plano que ascendía por las suaves montañas costeras.

Cuddy abrió la puerta de House y lo obligó a bajar.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si te da la gana. Yo pienso seguir adelante.

-No voy a dejarte sola y lo sabes. No me montes el numerito.

-Pues no me hagas las cosas más difíciles. Tengo un plan y creo que puede salir bien. Tu alternativa es cruzarnos de brazos así que te pido que, a partir de ahora, te subas a ese coche y hagas las veces de espantapájaros. Si no puedes serme de ayuda, al menos no me molestes.

La carretera de montaña tenía demasiadas curvas y, durante el resto del camino, House se concentró en no marearse.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un punto en el que la carretera terminaba. Cuddy frenó de golpe y miró hacia los lados, intentando encontrar un camino alternativo. No había nada.

Salió del coche y volvió a mirar el plano. El lugar marcado estaba más allá del final de la carretera.

-Tienen que estar detrás de aquella curva-dijo agachándose y bajando ligeramente la cremallera de su bota derecha. House pensó que lo más probable era que se le hubiesen hinchado las piernas durante el viaje y que quisiese estar lo más cómoda posible en caso de tener que echar a correr.

No sabía lo que se iban a encontrar detrás de esa curva. Sólo esperaba que la niña siguiese con vida. Aún faltaban cinco minutos para que se cumpliese el plazo y lo más probable es que los secuestradores esperasen un poco más. Al fin y al cabo estaban hablando de muchos millones de dólares.

La mujer volvió al coche y cogió la bolsa de House en una mano y la botella de gasolina en la otra.

Tras la curva había un pequeño sendero semioculto entre matorrales. Cuddy se introdujo en él y, un par de minutos más tarde, se encontró frente a la entrada de una cueva. Pese a que a su alrededor reinaba el más absoluto silencio, ambos supieron que Rachel se encontraba allí.

-No entres-dijo House en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?

-No sabemos si están ahí. Podría ser una trampa.

En ese momento, la voz de Rachel resonó en el fondo de la cueva. Pese a que ninguno de los dos pudo entender lo que decía la niña, su tono no les pareció lastimero. Estaba claro que no le habían hecho daño aún.

Ignorando los consejos de House, Cuddy se introdujo por un túnel relativamente ancho que desembocó en una amplia sala subterránea iluminada por varias potentes linternas que los chicos de Monroe habían situado estratégicamente.

La escena que vio ante sus ojos le confirmó sus sospechas: ella iba a ganar la batalla. Aquellos imbéciles se habían metido en la boca del lobo y no iban a poder salir.

En el centro de la sala, un hombre sujetaba a Rachel con una mano y con la otra apuntaba a la pequeña con una pistola. La niña parecía completamente ajena al peligro que corría y, nada más ver a su madre, gritó emocionada. El hombre se limitó a sujetarla con más fuerza.

A un par de metros, otro hombre algo más joven apuntaba con su pistola directamente a la entrada de la sala.

Los matones no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al ver a una mujer atravesar el umbral que los separaba de la galería. Estaba claro que no esperaban que la madre de la niña apareciese en escena, lo cual favorecía el factor sorpresa del que ella pensaba aprovecharse.

Justo detrás suya apareció House y los hombres desviaron la mirada. A Cuddy le dio tiempo a echarle un vistazo a ambas pistolas. La que la estaba apuntando a ella no tenía el seguro puesto y estaba preparada para disparar en cualquier momento pero la que apuntaba a Rachel no estaba amartillada. Los dedos del tipo que sujetaba a la niña estaban posicionados para quitarle el seguro en caso de necesidad pero eso le llevaría unos segundos.

La mujer comprendió que, si era capaz de actuar con rapidez y precisión, Rachel no correría peligro. En cuanto ella pusiese en marcha su plan, ninguno de esos dos idiotas desperdiciaría su tiempo disparándole a una niña que no suponía ningún peligro para ellos. En el caso de que las cosas saliesen demasiado mal, la que recibiría el primer impacto sería ella y a House podría darle tiempo de mover el culo y hacer algo útil por su hija. Aunque, si era sincera consigo misma, esperaba que House no tuviese que intervenir para nada. El hombre estaba demasiado confuso y eso limitaba su capacidad de reaccionar.

Cuando House entró en la sala, Cuddy ya estaba allí, en frente de los dos hombres armados. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan rápido que casi pareció formar parte de una realidad alternativa.

La mujer observó a los hombres durante un par de segundos y después levantó la bolsa de House para que ambos la viesen.

-Aquí están vuestros seis millones de dólares-dijo.-Ni uno más ni uno menos.

Cuddy abrió la cremallera y, durante un instante, les mostró el interior del bolso repleto de dinero. A continuación volvió a cerrarlo y, antes de que ellos tuviesen tiempo de abrir la boca, hizo saltar el tapón del bote de gasolina y empapó la bolsa por la parte exterior.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el hombre cuya pistola la estaba apuntando.

Cuddy se sacó el mechero del bolsillo y lo colocó al lado de la tela.

-Si en tres segundos la niña no está caminando hacia mí, le prendo fuego.

Aquellos tipos vieron tal determinación en la cara de la mujer que, antes de que ella empezase a contar, Rachel ya estaba en el suelo y corría hacia House.

La niña estaba a punto de llegar a los brazos del hombre cuando Cuddy encendió el mechero. Antes de que alguno de los hombres tuviese tiempo de emitir el mínimo sonido de protesta, una gran bola de fuego estaba volando hacia el tipo que durante todo ese tiempo la había estado apuntando con un arma lista para disparar.

Para detener el impacto de la bolsa en llamas, el hombre levantó las manos para cubrirse la cara. Fue entonces cuando el sonido de un disparo hizo reverberar las paredes de la caverna y en su pecho apareció un punto rojo del que pronto empezó a brotar un hilo de sangre.

House giró la cara para mirar a Cuddy sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando lo hizo, vio a la mujer girar sobre sus talones y apuntar la pequeña pistola que sostenía en sus manos hacia donde estaba el hombre que había tenido a Rachel en sus brazos un minuto antes. El tipo estaba intentando quitarle el seguro a su arma cuando un segundo disparo le dio en el hombro. Inmediatamente soltó la pistola y cayó al suelo aullando de dolor. Entonces Cuddy se acercó a él y le apuntó a la frente.

-Por favor, no...

El ruido de otro disparo silenció sus últimas palabras.

Y House se encontró allí en medio, abrazando a Rachel mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo temblaban. A su derecha, el cadáver de un hombre con una bolsa en llamas a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. A su izquierda, la mujer de su vida, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y flexionadas y la pistola que había escondido durante todo el camino en el interior de su bota, apuntando todavía al cadáver del segundo hombre.

Y, durante una fracción de segundo, una idea aterradora cruzó la mente de House.

En ese momento, Cuddy se dio la vuelta y los observó. House pudo ver el tremendo alivio que sentía su alma detrás de la fría coraza con la que había tenido que protegerse para poder llevar a cabo semejante plan.

De camino al aeropuerto, House intentó comprender todo lo que había pasado durante la última hora pero su cabeza sólo fue capaz de darle respuesta a una pequeña parte del rompecabezas: Cuddy no había vuelto a su casa sólo para recoger los recuerdos de su vida. Lo había hecho para coger su pistola. Un arma de la que House nunca había oído hablar y a la que no pensaba darle más importancia. Era completamente razonable que una mujer sola con cuatro niños intentase protegerse.

Lo que estaba claro es que se había arriesgado y había ganado. No había palabras que pudiesen describir la clase de amor y admiración que en esos momentos él sentía por su mujer.

Tras verla subirse a un avión que volaba a Ginebra con su hija pequeña, House compró un billete para el siguiente vuelo a París.

Con un pasaporte falso en el bolsillo y la seguridad de que no había ningún ojo extraño observándole, House se embarcó rumbo al viejo mundo sin más equipaje que un corazón aún encogido y unas ganas enormes de poder empezar desde cero tras haber aprendido de tantos y tantos errores.


	78. Chapter 78

78

Mientras paseaba con su familia por la playa de Portobello, Jeff Neil decidió que se iba a jubilar antes de tiempo. Desde hacía dos años daba clases en la Facultad de Medicina de Edimburgo, dónde también trabajaba su mujer, Janet.

Su trabajo no le absorbía demasiado tiempo pero sentía que se iba haciendo viejo y no quería perderse ni un segundo al lado de su familia. El pelo había empezado a escasearle y las arrugas alrededor de los ojos se hacía cada vez más profundas. Sin embargo, su eterno dolor de pierna parecía estarle dando treguas más largas

Janet seguía siendo hermosa. Y seguía luchando por mantener a la familia a flote, cosa que él agradecía puesto que se sentía incapaz de hacerse cargo de las situaciones difíciles con la naturalidad que ella lo hacía.

Adaptarse a Edimburgo no había sido fácil. El cambio de país, de costumbres y de nombre les había afectado a todos más de lo que habrían imaginado pero, al final, cada uno parecía haber encontrado su lugar y ahora eran tan felices en la bella ciudad británica como lo habrían sido en Leeverfield si el destino no les hubiese jugado tantas malas pasadas.

Sentado en la arena de la playa, Jeff contempló como su bella Janet hacía un castillo para Martin, su hijo autista. El niño era cada día más alto y más guapo y la escuela en la que le habían matriculado parecía estar obrando milagros en su capacidad de mostrar y recibir afecto.

Laura, que era la única que se había negado rotundamente a cambiar de nombre, estaba fracasando en el instituto pero triunfando con los chicos de su clase y eso parecía bastarle. Y a su madre le bastaba que le bastase. Lo único que deseaba Janet era que sus hijos fuesen felices, sin importarle de qué manera.

Jeff estaba pensando en Laura y en lo mal que se seguía llevando con ella, cuando una pequeña mano tiró de sus pantalones.

-Ven aquí, Bryan-dijo alzando a su pequeño hijo y sentándolo en sus piernas.

El niño estiró el brazo y le agarró la nariz. Jeff le mordió la mano y después le dio un beso en la cara.

Bryan estaba a punto de cumplir un año y ya caminaba. Desde el punto de vista de Jeff, el niño había salido tan guapo como su madre y tan testarudo como él. Su mirada azul e inteligente era todo lo que el hombre necesitaba cada mañana al despertar para sentir que el mundo era un lugar perfecto.

El nacimiento de su primer hijo había supuesto el acontecimiento más importante de su vida. Más incluso que enamorarse de Janet o casarse con ella. Cuando descubrió que su mujer estaba embarazada y que estaba dispuesta a tenerlo, supo que haría cualquier cosa y llegaría a cualquier lugar con tal de que ese niño llegase sano y salvo a este mundo.

Del parto se había encargado él y sólo él. Cuando llegó el momento, se llevó a Janet a una casa de campo que había alquilado unos días antes e hizo de médico, matrona y enfermera durante el nacimiento del niño.

Él fue la primera persona que tomó al bebé en sus brazos y la primera en besar su frente aún ensangrentada. El primero en lavarlo y en depositarlo en los brazos de su madre, que lloraba a causa del esfuerzo realizado y de la escena llena de amor que su marido y su hijo recién nacido estaban representando delante de ella.

Aquella noche habían dormido los tres juntos y él había comprendido que en su corazón jamás podría caber más amor que el que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Bryan había crecido y se parecía mucho a él. Al menos eso le decía todo el mundo. Y, aunque le llenaba de orgullo, él estaba convencido de que se parecía más a Janet.

Tras pasar la mañana en la playa, volvieron a su casa, situada junto a la orilla del mar. Pese a que sus recursos económicos eran ahora bastante más limitados, Jeff se había permitido el lujo de comprar esa casa para su familia. Edimburgo era una bella ciudad y su playa lo era aún más. Ninguno había querido vivir lejos del océano.

Los niños se habían quedado jugando en el jardín y él había subido a la habitación con Janet. La mujer quería organizar varios proyectos que tendría que presentar durante los próximos días pero él no se lo había permitido. Había ido detrás de ella hasta que no le había quedado más remedio que ceder y hacer el amor con él.

Mientras besaba la suave piel de su esposa, su cabeza no dejaba de volver una y otra vez a la idea de jubilarse. Si se jubilaba anticipadamente, tendría mucho más tiempo para hacer el amor con Janet. Y si la convencía a ella para que abandonase también su puesto de trabajo, tendrían el doble de tiempo. También tendría tiempo para otras cosas pero el estar en la cama con ella iba a ser siempre su mayor prioridad. Eso y abrazar a su hijo.

Tras caer rendido sobre su mujer, le besó la sien y cerró los ojos, apoyándose en su pecho.

-Te quiero, Lisa.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la oreja. Sólo la llamaba por su nombre tras hacer el amor. Y ella sólo lo llamaba a él por el suyo cuando estaba realmente enfadada. O cuando quería decirle lo mucho que le quería.

El resto del tiempo eran Janet y Jeff. Habían terminado acostumbrándose.

Cuando la miraba, aún veía a su Lisa Cuddy en frente de él pero de su boca nunca salía ese nombre. No delante de otra gente.

Al cabo de un rato, Jeff comprendió que se había quedado dormida y decidió salir al jardín a ver qué estaban haciendo los niños.

-¡Jeff!-gritó Joe en cuanto lo vio bajar las escaleras.-Mira que guapo está Martin.

Jeff miró hacia una esquina del jardín y vio al pobre niño atado al tronco de un árbol. Lo habían vestido y maquillado como una auténtica prostituta hortera. Pese a que a Martin parecía darle exactamente lo mismo, a Jeff el experimento le pareció ingenioso y divertido.

Sin embargo, a Janet no se lo parecería. Aunque era el pan de cada día que sus dos hijos menores se divirtiesen a costa de su hijo autista, ella nunca iba a dejar de luchar para que eso no sucediese. La mujer sabía perfectamente que los críos lo hacían para pasárselo bien y no para herir a Martin pero no por ello dejaba de restarle importancia.

Pero lo cierto es que Martin era un estupendo maniquí para vestir, peinar y maquillar y resultaba muy difícil tenerlos controlados todo el día. Además, el chico casi parecía disfrutar del contacto con sus hermanos y a Jeff no le parecía nada mal que interactuasen de esa manera.

-Cuando tu madre vea el estropicio que has hecho con su vestido rojo, vas a llorar.

-No he sido yo-replicó Joe, que cada vez era más grande y peor estudiante.-Ha sido Carrie.

La niña había escogido su propio nombre tras ver la película de terror basada en el libro de Stephen King en el avión que la había traído desde América. Cuando su madre le dijo que eligiese un nuevo nombre, no lo dudó dos veces. El personaje la aterrorizaba tanto como la fascinaba y el rendirle homenaje haciéndose llamar como ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

A Janet le sorprendió descubrir que su hija siempre había odiado el nombre de Rachel y le pareció bien que seleccionase uno de su agrado, por muy escalofriante que fuese.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hermana?-preguntó Jeff.

-Cambiándose para la sesión de fotos.

En ese momento, Carrie salió de la caseta en la que Jeff guardaba sus herramientas.

-¿Estoy guapa, papi?-preguntó la niña mostrándole su atuendo masculino. Estaba claro que iba a posar al lado de su hermano travestido.

Carrie llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones de Joe y se había anudado una cinta alrededor del cuello a modo de pajarita. Pero las botas eran de Jeff. Unas grandes botas militares que había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano en la parte vieja de la ciudad y que nunca se había puesto.

La niña caminó por el césped haciendo un pase de modelos. Sus delgadas piernas dentro de las grandes botas y las enormes marcas que iba dejando sobre la hierba le hubiesen resultado cómicas a cualquiera que la hubiese estado observando. A cualquiera menos a Jeff.

Mirando a la niña, la misma idea que le había cruzado la mente años atrás dentro de la cueva, volvió para atormentarle. Pero esta vez no pudo ignorarla. Ésta vez lo supo.

Supo que Janet le había mentido cuando le dijo que no sabía manejar un arma. Y supo que las pisadas no las habían producido los grandes pies de un hombre. Habían sido los menudos pies de una mujer calzando unas botas que no eran suyas.

-Quitadle ese ridículo traje a vuestro hermano-dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

Cuando entró en la habitación, ésta seguía en penumbra. Janet aún estaba acurrucada bajo las mantas y dormía tranquilamente.

Jeff la despertó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Dame un ratito más. Después bajaré a ver qué hacen los niños...

-Lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad?-dijo el hombre ejerciendo un poco más de presión sobre su hombro.

-¿El qué?-preguntó ella frotándose los ojos.

-Tú mataste a Jackson.

Janet se incorporó de golpe y apoyó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Después lo miró a los ojos sin responderle.

-Dímelo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-La verdad.

-¿Quieres que repita lo que tú acabas de decir? Me parece absurdo.

-Cuddy, esto es serio...

-¡No me llames así!

-No nos escucha nadie.

-Me da igual. No quiero que lo hagas.

-Está bien...Janet. ¿Te das cuenta de que...?

-Me doy cuenta de que has tardado demasiado tiempo en darte cuenta. Valga la redundancia.

El hombre la miró con incredulidad. Estaba claro que ella no iba a hacer nada por ocultarlo o defenderse.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque se lo merecía.

-¿Ésa es tu manera de impedir que un hombre te haga daño?

Janet permaneció en silencio y bajó la mirada.

-¿Cómo has sabido lo de Jackson?-preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Lo supe aquel día en la cueva pero no lo quise creer.

-¿Por qué lo supiste?

-Después de que la policía te interrogase tras su muerte, me dijiste algo así como que era ridículo que te considerasen sospechosa ya que tú ni si quiera sabías disparar una pistola. Lo que vi dentro de la cueva me demostró todo lo contrario. No sólo sabes usar una pistola, también tienes buena puntería. Está claro que tienes experiencia. No sé cómo, cuándo ni por qué, pero en algún momento de tu vida aprendiste a utilizar un arma.

-Si en aquel momento decidiste ignorar el tema...¿qué ha ocurrido ahora para que...?

-Carrie está paseándose por el jardín con unas botas mías.

Entonces Janet lo comprendió. Su marido sabía que ella se había puesto unas botas de hombre para ir a la casa de Jackson. La mujer se había encargado de dejar unas huellas que servirían para exculparla automaticamente.

-Las huellas que dejaste en su piso y en su portal daban a entender que el asesino era un hombre con problemas en las piernas...

-Como tú comprenderás, no podía caminar bien calzando unas botas diez números más grandes que mis pies.

-Estuviste a punto de incriminarme sin darte cuenta.

-No lo hubiese permitido. Todo quedó en un simple interrogatorio y ambos salimos limpios de la comisaría. Si te hubiesen detenido, me habría encargado...

-¿Habrías admitido la verdad? ¿Habrías estado dispuesta a ir a la cárcel...?

-Sí. Pero no tuve que hacerlo. Deberías alegrarte por mí.

-Si querías quitarte a Jackson de en medio, podrías habérmelo dicho y yo...

-¿Habrías avisado a un matón? ¿Y el placer de hacerlo con mis propias manos? Lo siento pero era algo que me debía a mí misma.

-¿Y Henry y Sebastian?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Eso quiero saber, ¿qué pasó con ellos?

-No seas patético. Henry estará en cualquier lugar del planeta haciendo alarde de sus taras mentales y Sebastian se mató en un accidente de coche. No pretendas ahora colgarme todos los muertos que se te vengan a la cabeza.

-¿Y yo qué?

-¿Tú qué?

-¿También piensas convertirme en un colador cuando las cosas no salgan bien?

-No lo sé. Tú sabrás como piensas tratarme.

-Tú me dirás como te trato.

-No me tratas mal.

-Yo también he hecho y he dicho cosas que te han hecho daño.

-Y yo he dicho y he hecho cosas que te han hecho daño a ti. Pero tú me quieres y yo te quiero. Ésa es la diferencia.

-Sabotee tu conferencia en el Princeton. Es una de las peores cosas que te han pasado en la vida.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabes?

-Siempre lo he sabido. No había otro idiota en ese hospital capaz de gastarme una broma tan ruin.

-Fui a Leeverfield sólo para disculparme por aquel incidente.

-Y si te hubieses disculpado y te hubieses dado la vuelta, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ni estaríamos sentados en esta cama.

-¿Lo sabías y nunca me lo echaste en cara?

-Estaba esperando a que tú me lo dijeses. Y lo has hecho ahora que acabas de descubrir hasta qué punto soy capaz de llegar con la gente que me hace infeliz. Eso dice mucho de ti.

-¿De que soy un imbécil?

-De que eres valiente y de que irías conmigo al fin del mundo. Por eso te quiero a mi lado.

-¿A parte de a Jackson y a esos dos tipos de la cueva, has...?

-No preguntes lo que no quieres saber.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Te das cuenta de que, a partir de ahora, todo va a ser perfecto?

-Para que todo sea perfecto, tendrás que hacerte una liposucción en ese campo de fútbol que tienes por culo.

Él se acercó aún más a ella para devolverle el beso.

-Están montando una feria cerca de Forth Brige-dijo Jeff.-¿Qué te parece si llevamos a nuestros cuatro monstruos a dar una vuelta?

-Vale. Voy a llamar a Laura para ver si se apunta. Así los monstruos serán cinco.

Era casi de noche y la feria se empezaba a animar en las cercanías del majestuoso puente. Laura se había llevado a Carrie y a Joe a gastarse las veinte libras que le habían robado a Jeff del bolsillo.

Janet se alejó un momento arrastrada por Martin, quién parecía haber encontrado un puesto con horribles objetos artesanales de su agrado.

Entonces Jeff vio algo. Con Bryan en los brazos, se acercó hasta un pequeño puesto situado en una esquina.

"Marina la Adivina" rezaban unas rústicas letras escritas sobre un precario cartón.

-Tú no te llamas Marina, vieja. Te llamas Dora-dijo dirigiéndose a la gitana solitaria.

-Y tú no te llamas Neil, te llamas House. Nunca le he dado importancia a los hombres.

-¿Qué haces tú en Escocia?

-Lo mismo que tú. Sobrevivir.

-Pues parece que a mí me ha ido mejor que a ti. A pesar de la estúpida maldición que me echaste.

-Mi maldición te ha cambiado la vida, desgraciado. Veo en tus ojos que has comprendido por fin que no hay amor sin sufrimiento y que el egoísmo no tiene cabida cuando nos encontramos frente a alguien que nos importa más que nuestra propia vida.

-¿Quieres sacarme el dinero, verdad gitana?

-¿Éste es vuestro hijo?

-Como se te ocurra maldecirlo, te...

-No tengo intención de maldecir a nadie-dijo la mujer tomando la mano del niño.-Sólo espero que, cuando te des la vuelta, sigas siendo tan feliz como lo eres ahora mismo. Pero eso no depende de mí...depende de ti.

-Malditos saltimbanquis piojosos-dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras se sacaba la chequera del bolsillo y escribía una cifra en ella.

Mientras se alejaba, Marina observó la cantidad escrita en el cheque. Después levantó la mirada y lo vio caminar hasta donde estaba Cuddy. La guapa mujer tomó al niño en sus brazos mientras su marido le pasaba las manos por detrás de la cintura y la besaba varias veces en los labios.

-Que Dios te bendiga, doctor House-murmuró la sabia mujer.-No todos los hombres tienen la suerte de encontrarse a una mujer así en el camino.

FIN


End file.
